


Jornada para Erebor

by Vindalf



Series: Aventuras na Terra Média [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure, Altered Middle Earth Geography (and I had all those cool maps), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drama, Dubious verisimilitude, F/M, Gandalf doesn't know everything under the sun, Khuzdul, Portuguese, Ratings may go up, Romance, Sex at some point, Silly Love Story, Slow Build, Thorin Is an Idiot, will make tags as it goes
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 65
Words: 143,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vindalf/pseuds/Vindalf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ao acordar numa floresta, Anna não imaginava que estaria embarcando numa jornada inesperada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aterrissando numa terra estranha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Não são meus, pertencem a JRRTolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e ao resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles, usando o universo dos filmes e dos livros de maneira livre. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.
> 
> Avisos  
> Ortografia de nomes foi a de Tolkien e/ou de seus tradutores. Em caso de grafias divergentes, optei por usar a de Tolkien.  
> Dicionário de Khuzdul e costumes anões foram, em parte, usados do blog e páginas do The Dwarrow Scholar. Outros eu apelei para o meu headcanon.
> 
>  
> 
> Vocês poderão reconhecer trechos do livro “O Hobbit “e falas do filme “O Hobbit: Uma jornada inesperada”. Não é coincidência. É minha patética tentativa de conciliar o canon de dois universos com a fic. Sim, eu considero os filmes como canon.

 

Anna não sabia dizer coisa alguma do que estava acontecendo. As memórias eram confusas ao extremo. Só o que ela sabia era que estava numa espécie de floresta, sozinha, desorientada, sem sinal de celular ou uma ideia do que estava acontecendo.

 

Como ela tinha ido parar ali? Ela sequer se lembrava direito do que acontecera aquela manhã. A última coisa de que se lembrava era de ter saído de sua casa. Ia pegar um ônibus. Mas para onde? Estaria indo trabalhar ou passear? Teria conseguido pegar esse ônibus?

 

_“Como diabos vim parar naquela floresta estranha?”_

 

Talvez ela pudesse encontrar alguém na cidade mais próxima. Sim, porque aquele lugar não parecia ser um parque. E a ausência de sinal de celular só aumentava essa perspectiva. Talvez fosse uma reserva florestal, porque parecia imensa.

 

Abriu a bolsa para ver o que tinha de valor. Havia o celular (inútil), carteira (inútil até voltar à civilização), escova de cabelo, uma barra de chocolate (importantíssimo), uma garrafinha de água quase vazia, chaves, mp3 + pendrive, batom, caneta e lenço de papel. _"Podia ser pior",_ tentou se convencer.

 

Anna sempre fora uma mulher prática. Ela não tinha nenhum problema em tomar decisões, mas estava totalmente fora de seu elemento. A caminhada lhe faria bem, e talvez até a ajudasse a aclarar as ideias.

 

Desacostumada à vida da natureza, Anna logo começou a sentir as dificuldades do percurso. Os tênis que usava eram inadequados para o terreno montanhoso. Ela também não tinha água ou comida. Estava apavorada e sem lugar para ir.

 

Mesmo que fosse uma pessoa de cidade, Anna gostava de ler. Lia de tudo, na verdade. Então, se ela parasse de ficar apavorada, teria uma chance naquele lugar. Era só usar a cabeça.

 

Decidiu ir rumo ao norte. Mas como encontrar um norte sem bússola? _"O sol"_ , pensou. O sol poderia guiá-la de dia. Afinal, se fosse de manhã, o oeste seria a direção com o sol às costas. Se fosse de tarde, era só seguir a direção do sol. Aprendera isso na terceira série: o sol nasce no leste e se põe no oeste.

 

O problema era que as árvores eram tão altas que ela mal enxergava se sol estava alto ou baixo. Dando de ombros, resolveu arriscar.

 

Era realmente tarde, e a noite não demorou a cair. Ela resolveu procurar um lugar abrigado para passar a noite. Teria que ser embaixo de uma árvore.

 

Só então Anna percebeu como era escuro. Procurando economizar a bateria do celular, usou a luz do visor para se ajeitar. Olhou para baixo. Ela parecia estar no alto, a julgar pela inclinação do terreno.

 

Olhou para cima e espantou-se. A noite não tinha lua, só umas poucas nuvens que não escondiam o céu de estrelas que deixava a noite clara. Ela tentou localizar uma estrela ou constelação conhecida. Assim, poderia ao menos reconhecer se estava no hemisfério norte ou sul. Como não sabia reconhecer estrelas, porém, aquilo não a ajudaria muito. Ainda mais que o céu estava coalhado de estrelas. Mesmo que ela pudesse reconhecer alguma coisa, não poderia, com tantas estrelas.

 

Anna nunca vira nada tão bonito. Pena que as luzes da cidade escondiam toda essa beleza, pensou. E então seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo.

 

 _"Mamãe vai adorar saber disso,"_ pensou, com uma pontada de saudade. Anna morava com a mãe, que vendia trabalhos manuais como crochê e tricô. Mesmo sem ter dons manuais, Anna também não deixava de ser uma artista: webdesigner e artista gráfica, ela também trabalhava eventualmente como diagramadora de uma revista de design e decoração.

 

Solteira, ela não tinha filhos nem ex-maridos, só um coração desiludido e uns poucos ex-namorados sem os quais estava muito bem, obrigada. Uns poucos amigos, a melhor amiga Angela, o gato Billy e parentes irritantes em número muito maior do que gostaria de admitir, essas eram as outras pessoas de sua vida.

 

Não era tanta gente assim e Anna sabia. Ela gostava mesmo eram dos livros, filmes, do seu computador. Mas naquele momento, sentia falta das pessoas. Estariam sentindo falta dela? Estariam procurando? Sua mãe e a amiga Angela estariam, claro. Ela gostaria de ter alguém naquele momento com quem compartilhar suas dúvidas e medos.

 

_"Será que aqui tem bichos, como cobras e lobos? Que lugar é esse? E como eu vim parar aqui? Como faço para voltar para casa?"_

 

Anna ajeitou a bolsa como travesseiro e tentou fazer sua meditação para se acalmar. No fundo, rezava para o dia chegar e ela ser encontrada. Passou a noite tentando cochilar, mas qualquer barulho acordava. Ansiou ainda mais pela manhã.

 

Se Anna soubesse o que a esperava, não ansiaria tanto pelo raiar do dia.

 

 


	2. Há vida na floresta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna encontra habitantes do local

Depois de um “lauto” desjejum de água com chocolate, Anna retomou a caminhada na manhã seguinte. O dia estava nublado e cinzento. Sem capa ou guarda-chuva, Anna torceu para que o clima não piorasse além de um chuvisco leve.

 

Durante o dia inteiro, Anna caminhou pela estrada da encosta, com cuidado para não escorregar. O chuvisco começava a apertar. Os ruídos da floresta até pareciam se acalmar. Por isso, quando o sol se pôs, ela ouviu.

 

Havia vozes na floresta, distantes. Não dava para confundir com ruídos de animais. Definitivamente eram sons de gente falando, concluiu Anna.

 

Civilização, afinal! Talvez fosse um acampamento ou coisa assim.

 

Animada, ela apressou o passo em direção às vozes. Afinal, estava ficando cada vez mais escuro. À medida que caminhava, contudo, notou algo estranho no ar. Os gritos não eram de pessoas felizes acampando na floresta. Ela franziu o cenho.

 

Os barulhos aumentaram, indicando que ela estava cada vez mais perto da fonte. Resolveu se esgueirar entre as árvores, tentando chegar mais perto em segurança.

 

Ela deu sorte de estar num estrada alta. Ao perceber que a fonte dos barulhos estava abaixo, ela sabia que estava em vantagem. Foi aí que viu.

 

Abaixo, entre as árvores, estava uma espécie de caravana, iluminada com tochas que insistiam em ficar acesas apesar da chuva miúda. Um cavalo levava uma carroça de animais enjaulados, cercado de cavaleiros em estranhas montarias. Anna não conseguia enxergar bem, mas aqueles não pareciam ser cavalos normais. Os cavaleiros montados também pareciam diferentes, mas àquela distância e na luz fraca, era difícil saber.

 

Então Anna conseguiu notar que os cavalos não tinham caudas de cavalos, nem cabeças de cavalo, nem orelhas de cavalo. Um deles rosnou e o outro uivou.

 

 _Uivos?_ Lobos.

 

Com o coração acelerado, Anna tentou adotar uma atitude serena. Nenhum lobo que ela conhecia era grande o suficiente para um homem montar. Com um mau pressentimento, ela observou melhor os cavaleiros.

 

Não tinham chapéus ou capacetes. Todos pareciam ser carecas ou quase carecas. Pareciam carregar armas como espadas, machados, machetes, clavas.

 

Então, com horror, ela percebeu.

 

_Não são humanos._

 

Anna entrou em pânico. Como podia ser? Que lugar era aquele? Quem eram aquelas criaturas? Pareciam cobertas de coisas podres, deformados...

 

_Jesus, é o apocalipse zumbi._

 

Ela queria correr, mas as pernas pareciam ter virado chumbo ou pedra derretida. Seus olhos se grudaram na cena daquela caravana macabra, com aquelas criaturas levando seus animais pela floresta e...

 

Anna interrompeu-se, o estômago revirando. Aqueles seres enjaulados não eram animais. Será que eram _humanos?_

 

_Ai meu deus ai meu deus_

 

O pânico já tinha se instalado, e Anna lutava para não se denunciar. Então de repente a caravana se deteve. A carroça parou, os cavaleiros se espalharam. Talvez fossem fazer alguma refeição. Anna certamente estava com fome.

 

Mas o que ela viu embrulhou seu estômago. Um dos montados abriu a porta da jaula e de lá retirou uma das criaturas presas, com violência. O prisioneiro saiu esperneando e gritando. Anna não entendeu o que ele dizia, mas podia ver o pavor e o medo extremo. Então o cavaleiro atirou o prisioneiro longe. As montarias se atiraram em cima do pobre animal, despedaçando-o em segundos.

 

Chocada, Anna teve que colocar uma mão na boca para não deixar escapar um grito de surpresa, choque e horror. Ela tremia feito uma vara verde, coração parecia que ia sair do peito. Tentando controlar as emoções e recuperar o fôlego, ela recuou, engolindo o choro. Tinha que ficar bem quieta ou também viraria comida de lobo.

 

Foi nesse momento que ouviu um rosnado bem próximo ao seu ouvido. Virando-se num impulso, deu de cara com um daqueles lobos a encarando, presas à mostra. Talvez fosse a perspectiva, mas para Anna o animal parecia imenso, maior do que uma minivan, um urso ou rinoceronte. Montado nele, havia uma criatura monstruosa, parecendo defeituoso, rosto tão aleijado que era impossível determinar se era deformação ou esgar.

 

Com um grito abafado, Anna sentiu o mundo girar e escurecer.

 


	3. Experiência de horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando todos os seus piores pesadelos se tornam reais

Acordar foi horrível, mas Anna sentia como se ainda estivesse num sonho. Num sonho horrível.

 

Ela estava no fundo da carroça, cercada de outras criaturas, nenhuma delas humanas. Sujas, esfarrapadas, muitas estavam feridas. Mas o pior eram as expressões: um misto de horror, de nojo e desesperança. Nenhuma delas sequer prestava atenção em Anna. A jaula estava apinhada de seres com essas expressões. Ela precisou de um esforço consciente para conter o pânico.

 

Anna olhou para fora da jaula. Já era dia, a carroça andava a passos lentos, sacolejando muito no terreno extremamente acidentado. Todos os cavaleiros eram aquelas criaturas deformadas montadas em lobos monstruosos e gigantes. Eles ficavam circundando a carroça, gritando abusos em uma língua que Anna jamais ouvira. De vez em quando, batiam com suas armas na gaiola de ferro que levava os prisioneiros.

 

Jamais Anna havia ficado tão apavorada na sua vida. Paralisada de medo, ela estava em choque, sem saber se tudo era apenas um pesadelo, se deveria se entregar ao total desespero ou se ela tentava fazer seu cérebro funcionar de alguma forma.

 

Uma das criaturas chegou perto, como se farejasse algo no ar. Olhou para Anna com atenção, uma expressão que ela não soube dizer se era curiosidade ou desprezo. Ela viu seu observador sair a galope e dirigir-se a outro daqueles monstros, um de corpo pálido leitoso sem camisa, montado num lobo igualmente branco. O brancão, quase albino, pegou as rédeas de seu lobo e veio até a carroça.

 

Por algum motivo, Anna arrepiou-se ainda mais ao ver o monstro que se aproximava. Ele estava sem camisa e seu torso era riscado de marcas semelhantes a tatuagens, mas não feitas com tinta, e sim com ponta de faca. Parecia maior do que os demais, totalmente careca, e olhos tão azuis que pareciam ser quase brancos. Anna o olhou, porque ele também a olhava. Reparou que ele não tinha um antebraço e tinha trocado por uma espécie de lança ou seta de metal, enfiado no toco de braço de maneira grotesca. O monstro encarou fixamente para Anna e gritou algo na linguagem gutural deles.

 

Anna se distraiu quando a carroça parou. Olhou em volta. Era uma encosta de montanha, perto de grandes rochedos e muitas árvores, num terreno extremamente irregular. A porta da gaiola foi aberta, e os prisioneiros se encolheram, temerosos. Anna procurou se encolher mais ainda. Contudo, seu coração parou. O monstro pálido montado num lobo branco tinha uma clava na mão – e a dita clava apontava diretamente para ela.

 

O terror só aumentou quando dois de seus captores subiram na carroça e a arrastaram para fora. Ela tentou gritar, mas não saía som de sua garganta. Caiu no chão, desorientada, o barulho dos seus carrascos ao seu redor.

 

Quando conseguiu ver onde estava, Anna viu o monstro branco desmontado de seu lobo. Ele era mesmo _muito_ grande, duas ou três vezes o tamanho dela, e vinha diretamente na sua direção. Os dois seres inferiores a ergueram pelos braços e a arrastaram para perto de uma rocha.

 

_Meu Deus eu vou morrer agora._

 

Ela tremia tanto e não conseguia respirar, arrastada que era para perto do rochedo enorme e então apareceu um buraco no rochedo, e era uma caverna escura, e ela foi jogada ali dentro, gritando, rolando porque a tal caverna tinha um declive suave.

 

_Já morri._

 

Quando conseguiu parar de rolar, Anna estava um tanto desorientada na caverna escura. Ela ainda não respirava direito, mas era ótimo, porque o fedor daquele lugar era inacreditável. O estômago embrulhou imediatamente e ela sentiu ânsias de vômito. Mas seu coração gelou quando ela viu que estava numa caverna, cuja única saída estava bloqueada pelo monstro pálido enorme, segurando uma tocha na única mão que tinha e a encarando com um sorriso nos lábios que só a deixou ainda mais apavorada.

 

Na verdade, Anna nunca sentira tanto medo em toda a sua vida. Estava morta, sabia disso, mas parece que ainda sentiria muita dor. A cena dos lobos dilacerando aquela criatura ainda estava fresca na cabeça.

 

Sem sentir, lágrimas corriam de seus olhos, e ela tentava se arrastar para longe daquela criatura. Ele se aproximava, lentamente. Falava alguma coisa naquela língua gutural, provavelmente algum tipo de insulto ou gracejo. Ela tentou olhar para trás, ver se tinha para onde correr, mas o chão parecia cheio de objetos duros, pedras talvez.

 

Não, não pedras. Ela viu moedas.

 

_Que diabo é isso?_

 

Um segundo de distração foi o suficiente. A criatura atacou.

 

Anna gritou, de susto, de medo, de terror. O monstro pulou em cima dela, a seta que servia de braço furando o casaco, a mão rasgando a frente das roupas. Impossível como parecia, o terror dela cresceu ainda mais: aquele monstro estava arrancando as roupas dela!

 

Num impulso, ela urrou de pavor e tentou detê-lo. Mas o monstro parecia ter mais de dois metros e era forte como o diabo. Histérica, ela batia nele, mordia, mas a pele parecia uma couraça de couro puro e duro. Ele soltou gargalhadas e aí ela ficou com raiva, urrando ainda mais alto.

 

De nada adiantou: ele ia rasgando e retirando as roupas. Em questão de minutos, Anna estava nua em pelo, tentando se encolher, tentando não pensar no que a criatura faria a seguir. Mas ela sabia que pouco ou nada poderia fazer, pois os braços doíam e ela já estava com a garganta doendo de tanto gritar.

 

O monstro a soltou e ela correu para longe dele, encolhida. Então ele a encarou, o sorriso tomando outra conotação totalmente diferente. Anna parou totalmente de respirar ao perceber o que ele queria. O monstro avançou. Nesse momento, porém, um barulho surgiu do lado de fora.

 

Um dos monstros entrou correndo na caverna e gritou algo para o seu chefe na língua nojenta. O monstro respondeu com um grito cheio de raiva e depois se voltou para Anna.

 

 _Pronto._ Agora _é que eu morri._

 

Com uma agilidade incrível para alguém daquele tamanho, ele a agarrou pelo punho e a arrastou para a parte mais funda da caverna. Lá, ele a jogou no chão, ainda a segurando pelo punho. Gritando, Anna se esparramou no chão, sentindo o corpo todo se ferindo contra as coisas jogadas no solo. Então o monstro usou a ponta da seta de seu braço decepado para perfurar a mão dela.

 

A dor foi lancinante. Vendo pontos brancos na sua frente, Anna quase desmaiou de tanta dor, urrando. Atordoada, não viu quando o monstro prendeu uma corrente em seu pulso e enganchou-a num objeto próximo. Depois ele a encarou (ela ainda rolava de dor, gemendo) e saiu correndo, galgando o declive em passos largos e carregando a tocha.

 

Por muitos minutos, Anna só pensava em respirar ao redor da dor, tentando manter-se respirando, gemendo. Olhou em volta, na caverna escura, e não conseguiu enxergar coisa nenhuma, mas os ruídos lá fora eram altos e inequívocos.

 

Havia luta lá fora.

 

 


	4. Pulando da frigideira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em que as coisas não parecem ter melhorado

Anna não sabia o que estava acontecendo além da dor. Ela a sentia como se fossem facas cravadas na palma da mão, como se o monstro ainda estivesse com a ponta da seta fincada na pele dela. O sangue se espalhava, e ela sabia que não tinha como aquela ferida escapar de uma infecção grave naquele ambiente fétido. Que espécie de caverna era aquela, afinal?

 

Outro assunto mais urgente passou-se pela cabeça de Anna. Ela estava _sozinha_. Se ela conseguisse sair daquela caverna, poderia tentar escapar do monstro branco e das demais criaturas.

 

Ela se ergueu, e então notou algumas coisas: estava nua, estava sangrando, com uma mão inutilizada, cheia de dor. Pior: ela tinha uma corrente presa a uma coisa muito pesada que não a deixaria ir muito longe. Isso se a perda de sangue não a enfraquecesse antes de conseguir fugir.

 

Mas ela tinha que tentar se não quisesse enfrentar de novo o monstro branco. E desta vez, ele não perderia tempo em pegar o que queria. Sarcasticamente, ela ainda conseguiu pensar que estupro interespécies era uma opção que ela faria de tudo para evitar.

 

Com isso em mente, Anna começou a puxar a corrente do objeto que a prendia. Depois de pouco tempo, desistiu, cansada. No escuro, tateou o objeto. Parecia ser uma espécie de arca pequena ou baú, e era pesada.

 

Os barulhos de luta continuavam lá fora, e Anna tentava pensar rapidamente, trêmula, o que poderia fazer com uma mão a menos. Talvez ela pudesse esvaziar o pequeno baú. Tentou abri-lo: fechado. Tentou puxá-lo: pesado demais até para ela levantar.

 

Desesperada, ela usou toda a força de que dispunha para puxar a corrente sem machucar o pulso com o único grilhão. Ela pensava em se libertar, depois pensaria no que faria para arrumar roupas, talvez parte do casaco pudesse ser salvo e aí...

 

Um barulho na boca da caverna interrompeu seus pensamentos. Alguém estava chegando.

 

Ela se encolheu no escuro, mas não tinha muito para onde fugir. Talvez, se ficasse quieta...

 

— Mas que fedor!

 

Ela entendia a língua, dessa vez! Não era o monstro branco. Seriam, finalmente, humanos?

 

Por precaução, resolveu ficar quieta.

 

Uma voz mais próxima alertou:

 

— É uma caverna de trolls. Cuidado para não encostar em nada.

 

Os barulhos ficavam cada vez mais próximos. Anna tentava nem respirar para não fazer barulho, agachada ao máximo que podia. Arriscou-se a olhar, pois viu que havia luz.

 

Era um grupo de cinco ou seis homens, pelo que ela viu de relance. Dois se afastaram e carregavam a tocha, então Anna os viu com mais detalhes.

 

O mais alto era mais velho: definitivamente humano, tinha longo cabelo grisalho e barba também cinza. Vestia uma túnica acinzentada e usava um chapéu pontudo. O outro era bem mais baixo, como um anão, mas era mais novo, cabelo e barbas escuros compridos, casaco rústico de peles. Anna não estava perto o suficiente para ver seus semblantes, mas era óbvio que eles eram muito diferentes das criaturas que a capturaram.

 

A luz da tocha que portavam permitiu a Anna finalmente ver onde estava. A caverna escondia um tesouro: havia moedas e pedras preciosas por todo lado. Anna ouvia barulho de moedas, então concluiu que os demais (longe da luz) estavam saqueando o tesouro.

 

Saqueadores.

 

Anna se agachou ainda mais. Parecia que os salvadores não eram melhores que os seus captores.

 

Os dois mais próximos faziam comentários sobre as espadas que tinham encontrado (ela entendeu pouco, pois eles falavam baixinho). Anna sentiu o coração se acelerar quando ouviu o mais novo chamar:

 

— Vamos embora deste lugar fétido. Vamos! — E chamou os nomes dos companheiros.

 

Anna ficou escondida até ouvir os passos se afastando. Quando se ergueu, seu pé resvalou numa pedra preciosa ou moeda, desequilibrando-a. Ela escorregou e caiu, deixando escapar um grito alto. O barulho ecoou na caverna, e Anna sentiu o sangue gelando em suas veias, de medo que os saqueadores a tivessem ouvido. Ela se encolheu, tremendo dos pés a cabeça. Com sorte, eles não tinham ouvido.

 

_Por favor não deixe eles ouvirem por favor_

 

Seus esforços, contudo, foram totalmente em vão. Os passos voltaram.

 

— Tem alguém ali dentro!

 

A tocha a cegou, e ela gritou de medo, encolhida. Fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça, sem parar de tremer e chorar de terror.

 

_Vão me matar ai jesus agora morri_

 

Vozes soaram, muito perto dela.

 

— Não é um orc. Nem é um dos metadílios que soltamos.

 

— Não está armado.

 

— O que é _isso?_

 

— Parece ser humano. Mas é pequeno demais. Talvez seja criança.

 

Anna finalmente arriscou olhar para cima. Havia quatro homens a encarando: o velho (que era grande), o mais novo de cabelos pretos, um careca tatuado de aparência feroz e o último tinha barba e um chapéu engraçado de abas. Ela tentou se arrastar ainda mais para trás, mas a corrente a impediu.

 

— Vejam! — exclamou o do chapéu engraçado. — Está ferido!

 

Apavorada, Anna encarou os quatro, paralisada de medo, tremendo e chorando. O mais velho pediu:

 

— Para trás. Vocês estão assustando essa pobre criança. E virem-se: ela não está decente.

 

Os outros três obedeceram, embora a contragosto. Anna viu o velho se aproximar, dizendo com uma voz suave:

 

— Pode me entender? Não precisa ter medo. Não vamos machucar você.

 

Anna sentiu o coração acelerar e tentou se afastar dele, mas a corrente estava esticada ao máximo. O velho esticou o braço na direção dela, suave e gentil.

 

— Está ferida. Deixe-me ajudar. Não precisa ter medo.

 

Ele foi tão gentil que Anna, mesmo apavorada, aceitou o toque dele. Os outros, mais afastados, cochichavam entre si e ela entendeu apenas palavras soltas, "arisco" e "escravo".

 

O velho pegou a mão dela e rasgou uma parte da própria túnica para enrolar o ferimento. Depois sorriu para ela. Anna o encarava, ainda assustada, quando viu o velho erguer uma espada reluzente. Ela se apavorou e gritou, tentando se afastar:

 

— Nããooo!

 

Num movimento ágil, ele golpeou a corrente com força e a libertou. Anna ainda se recuperava do choque quando o velho sorriu, mostrando que ela estava livre.

 

— Assim é bem melhor, não? Agora — ele tirou um frasco da cintura e ofereceu —, beba um gole disso. Vai fazer bem.

 

Anna tremia tanto que precisou da ajuda do velho para beber. Era água, sentiu. Água pura, tão doce como jamais tinha provado antes.

 

Assim que tomou o primeiro gole, desmaiou.

 

 


	5. Um tipo de resgaste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pessoas novas aparecem, mas são antigas

 

Anna abriu os olhos lentamente, tonta e desorientada.

 

— Ai...

 

A visão ainda estava desfocada, mas havia uma pessoa a encarando. Era o homem com aquele chapéu engraçado, bigode, barba, que sorria jovialmente para ela.

 

— Olá, pequenina! Está melhorzinha agora?

 

Num reflexo, ela soltou um grito agudo e tentou se arrastar para trás:

 

— F-fique longe! Q-q-quem é você?

 

— Bofur — foi a resposta bem-humorada. — A seu dispor, dona. Não precisa ter medo. E você é...?

 

— A-anna.

 

O grito dela atraíra os demais, que vinham correndo pela floresta. Eram muitos mais do que apenas aqueles quatro. Anna se assustou e se sentou, encolhida, cercada, vendo que seu corpo estava coberto por uma manta. O velho gentil veio falar até eles.

 

— Bofur, o que você está fazendo?

 

— Dando oi para A-anna. É o nome dela.

 

— Ah — sorriu o velho. — Já que se sente melhor, podemos fazer as apresentações. A-anna é seu nome?

 

— Anna — ela interrompeu, ainda com o coração acelerado. — Meu nome é Anna.

 

— Muito prazer, Anna. Ninguém aqui vai machucá-la, não precisa ter medo. Meu nome é Gandalf. E você está entre a Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield. Bofur já se apresentou, mas esses são Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bilbo, Óin, Glóin, Kíli, Fíli e o próprio líder desta companhia, Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór.

 

Ela encarou todos: cabeludos, barbudos, armados até os dentes, alguns atarracados, mas todos a encaravam com olhos atentos. Ela jamais gravaria todos aqueles nomes.

 

Anna tentou sorrir:

 

— Muito prazer. Agradeço muito terem me salvado. — Ela recomeçou a tremer. — Achei que estava morta.

 

Gandalf pediu:

 

— Diga o que aconteceu. O que estava fazendo naquela caverna abandonada de trolls?

 

— T-tro-olls? — Ela repetiu, voltando a tremer. — _Trolls?_

 

— Pode continuar. O que fazia ali?

 

Ela respondeu, tremendo, sem saber direito o que dizia:

 

— Um monstro horrível me prendeu lá. Havia um bando deles, montados em feras enormes! Eles me prenderam com outras criaturas numa jaula que era uma carroça. Aí aquele monstro me tirou da jaula... — A voz dela começou a tremer. — E-e aí me arrastou para a caverna, e ele me bateu, e ele... rasgou minhas roupas e... ele tentou me... tentou me...

 

Não conseguiu completar a frase, lágrimas frescas no rosto. Gandalf tentou dispersar a tensão.

 

— Está tudo bem. Agora você está segura. Mas como os orcs a pegaram?

 

— Orcs? — repetiu Anna. — Esse é o nome daquelas criaturas?

 

— Pelo que você diz, posso presumir que sejam orcs montados em wargs, um animal que parece um lobo gigante.

 

Anna estava aliviada. Afinal, eles acreditavam nela, mesmo que ela falasse em coisas meio amalucadas, como monstros.

 

— Isso mesmo! Então aquele monstro branco também era um orc?

 

— Branco? — repetiu Gandalf. — Um orc _branco?_

 

— Sim, foi ele que me atacou. Era muito maior que os outros. Acho que era o chefe deles.

 

— Um orc gigante? Montava um warg branco? Tinha olhos claros?

 

Ele parecia muito interessado. Anna confirmou, animada:

 

— Esse mesmo! E ele não tinha um dos braços. Usava uma seta ou lança de ferro. Sabem quem é?

 

Todos os outros pareciam espantadíssimos. O mais novo barbudo, Thorin, estava lívido.

 

— Não pode ser...! Eu o matei em batalha há muito tempo!... Você está enganada.

 

Gandalf dirigiu-se a ele, pesadamente:

 

— Acho difícil haver algum engano. Ela descreveu Azog perfeitamente. Ele tem o nome de O Profanador exatamente por causa do tpo de agressão que Anna sofreu. E ele a marcou.

 

Anna perguntou:

 

— Vocês não os viram? Não lutaram com eles? Não foram vocês que os espantaram?

 

Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Seja lá o que os tenha atacado, matou alguns deles, soltou os escravos e espantou os demais. Mas eu imagino o que Azog esteja fazendo tão longe de Moria...

 

O líder Thorin indagou diretamente para Anna:

 

— Quando foi capturada, de onde vinha e para onde ia?

 

— Tentava sair da floresta — respondeu ela. — Não faço ideia de onde esteja ou como vim parar aqui. Esperava encontrar alguém que me explicasse.

 

Bofur quis saber:

 

— Mas o que você é?

 

Anna o encarou.

 

— Desculpe, não entendi a pergunta.

 

— Sua raça, qual é? Obviamente não é anã, é pequena demais para ser um da raça dos homens e com certeza não é elfa. Você é ainda menor do que o nosso hobbit! Não é, Mestre Bilbo?

 

E foi essa palavra que detonou uma enxurrada de pensamentos na cabeça de Anna. Num átimo, tudo fez sentido.

 

Ou quase.

 

Apreciadora de livros, Anna tinha lido sua cota de obras de ficção, desde a mais tenra idade: Crônicas de Nárnia, Tom Sawyer, Peter Pan, Harry Potter, O Senhor dos Anéis, Guerra dos Tronos. E a palavra voltou à sua mente.

 

 _Hobbit_.

 

Incrédula, Anna começou a ligar os pontos. Olhou para o velho, Gandalf, que a encarava, curioso.

 

Depois ela olhou atentamente para todos, procurando, e lá estava o único rosto limpo, sem barba, sem bigode, orelhas ligeiramente pontudas, cabelos cacheados, um olhar doce e gentil.

 

Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.

 

Como apreciadora de Sherlock Holmes, Anna sabia da máxima dedutiva: “Quando você tiver eliminado o impossível, aquilo que permanece, mesmo que improvável, deve ser a verdade".

 

Infelizmente, dessa vez não dava para eliminar nem o impossível. Pois o impossível estava diante dela, vivo, de pés peludos e com olhos arregalados, encarando-a. Um hobbit de verdade, com sangue pulsando nas veias. Não apenas um hobbit qualquer: era **_o_** hobbit, aquele hobbit que encontraria o Um Anel.

 

A conclusão lógica, portanto, era que, de alguma forma, ela tinha vindo parar em Arda (termo em élfico para Terra Média), cruzara com orcs sanguinários e tinha sido encontrada por Gandalf e Bilbo Baggins na busca por Erebor com 13 anões. Ela não se lembrava muito bem do livro naquele momento, mas sabia que havia um dragão.

 

Mas como isso tudo acontecera?

 

— Dona Anna? — A voz preocupada de Bofur a trouxe de volta ao momento. — A senhora está bem?

 

Ela o encarou, confusa, ainda sob impacto da nova dimensão das coisas.

 

— Desculpe, Sr. Bofur. Eu acho que estou mais abalada do que pensei.

 

Gandalf disse:

 

— E é muito compreensível. Podemos conversar mais depois. Agora você precisa de roupas, um pouco de comida e boa companhia.

 

Thorin olhou Anna longamente. Depois olhou em volta e decidiu, falando com os demais:

 

— Vamos parar aqui por hoje. Dwalin, procure um bom lugar para levantar acampamento. Kíli, Fíli, vejam se tem um rio próximo e carne para o ensopado. Bombur, prepare fogo baixo. Ori, Nori, descarreguem os pôneis.

 

Todos se puseram a trabalhar. Gandalf sugeriu:

 

— Meu caro Bilbo, talvez você possa emprestar algumas roupas para a nossa recém-chegada.

 

— Claro, Gandalf. Só um minuto. — Ele sorriu para Anna e saiu.

 

Thorin acompanhou o diálogo, com uma expressão indecifrável no rosto. Depois se dirigiu ao mago.

 

— Gandalf, se puder lhe falar, um minuto.

 

Anna acompanhou os dois saindo e ajeitou o cobertor contra o corpo nu. De repente viu-se só. Estava sem saber direito o que fazer, muito menos o que pensar.

 

Ela ainda tinha dificuldade em absorver tudo que estava acontecendo. Estava se sentindo como Alice no País das Maravilhas. Correção: poderia estar se sentindo como Alice, isso se Alice tivesse sido capturada por um tipo de jaguadarte tarado e tivesse sofrido uma tentativa de estupro assim que caíra pelo buraco.

 

Anna lembrou que Alice também pensara estar num sonho. E, segundo Alice, num sonho nada podia fazer mal.

 

 _“Desculpe o palavrão, Alice, mas você é uma babaca que não sabe merda nenhuma sobre orcs hardcore,”_ pensou Anna, sarcástica.

 

_Ai, por que não fui parar em Hogwarts?_

 

A chegada de Bilbo com umas roupas interrompeu seus pensamentos. Ele passou a trouxinha a ela.

 

— Trouxe essas roupas. Espero que sirvam.

 

— Fico muito agradecida, Sr. Bilbo.

 

— Não precisa agradecer. Olhe, lamento muito tudo que aconteceu com você.

 

— Obrigada.

 

— Pode se trocar ali, atrás do arbusto. Eu fico olhando. — Então ele se deu conta do que dissera e enrubesceu. — Não! Er, quer dizer, não vou _olhar_ , só quero dizer que, bom, vou ficar de olho, er. Quero só dizer que sua virtude está segura comigo. Não que não esteja com os demais, não é isso, pode ficar tranquila porque...

 

Anna teve que rir e interrompeu-o.

 

— Está tudo bem, eu entendi, Sr. Bilbo, obrigada. Foi muito gentil.

 

Ela foi para trás da moita indicada, um milhão de coisas se passando em sua cabeça. A poucos passos dali, outras coisas se passavam.

 


	6. Aquele momento constrangedor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tudo parece conspirar para Anna meter os pés pelas mãos

Sem que Anna pudesse ouvir, uma discussão acalorada acontecia entre Gandalf e o líder da companhia, Thorin Oakenshield. O anão estava nervoso.

 

— Não pode dizer que não seja conveniente! Ela não disse nada, na realidade: quem é, de onde veio, para onde vai, o que está fazendo aqui. Não sabemos nada sobre ela. Isso não me agrada nem um pouco.

 

Gandalf tentou argumentar:

 

— Talvez ainda esteja em choque. Dê-lhe tempo.

 

— Tempo que deveríamos empregar indo para Erebor. Mais um de seus projetos de caridade, Galdalf? Não bastava o hobbit, agora ela?

 

— Essa pequena tem uma função primordial na sua busca por Erebor, Thorin Oakenshield. Posso sentir isso. Mas isso não é tudo: ela foi marcada por Azog. Separada dos outros escravos e marcada pessoalmente por ele.

 

— Mais uma razão para ela deixar essa companhia. Ela é um risco! Pode ser até uma espiã dos orcs.

 

— Escute só o que acabou de dizer. Como pode pensar assim? É um absurdo!

 

— Ela não sabe lutar, não sabe se defender. Não tem lugar entre nós. É mais um fardo.

 

— Pense na vantagem: se o dragão não conhece o cheiro de um hobbit, imagine só o cheiro que ela exala. É óbvio que ela não é uma criatura dessas terras.

 

— E de onde ela veio então, Galdalf? E o mais importante: por quê?

 

— Confesso que ainda não sei. Talvez nem ela mesma saiba.

 

— Ainda digo que mantê-la por perto é uma má ideia. Ainda não estou muito convencido sobre o seu hobbit, mas _nada_ vai me convencer que essa pequenina vai ser de alguma vantagem para nós.

 

Gandalf franziu o cenho.

 

— Cuidado com o que diz, Thorin Oakenshield. Posso ser capaz de apostar que antes da próxima lua, você vai ser obrigado a negar suas próprias palavras.

 

Thorin o encarou.

 

— Você parece ter muita certeza sobre ela.

 

— Não, na verdade só tenho duas certezas sobre ela: devemos protegê-la a todo custo e ela é a coisa mais preciosa dessa companhia no momento. — O mago olhou em volta, localizou Bilbo Baggins adiante, parecendo nervoso, tentando não olhar para uma moita às suas costas. — Nada disso está acontecendo por mero acaso. Nós precisávamos encontrar essa moça, precisaremos dela. Mas acho que ela ainda não está em condições de nos ajudar.

 

— Eu sou o líder dessa companhia — lembrou Thorin. — Tenho uma missão. Não posso bancar a babá –

 

Gandalf o interrompeu:

 

— Eu me responsabilizarei por ela até parte do caminho. Depois eu a deixarei com a única pessoa que pode ser capaz de ajudá-la. Vocês poderão seguir o seu caminho até Erebor. Ela os encontrará quando for hora.

 

Thorin manteve o olhar fixo no mago, uma expressão indecifrável no rosto.

 

E a discussão se encerrou. Pelo menos, naquele momento.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Vestida, mas ainda abalada, Anna se juntou aos demais à volta da fogueira à medida que o dia morria. A noite caía quando a sopa ficou pronta. Anna estava com tanta fome que uma sopa rústica pareceu o melhor banquete do mundo. A mão ferida doeu um pouco, e um dos anões, Óin, tratou com um unguento. Enquanto isso, os planos eram feitos ao redor da fogueira.

 

— Partimos de manhã para a Curva do Rio — decidiu Thorin. — Devemos chegar lá ao entardecer. Precisamos de víveres, e os pôneis precisam de descanso. Seria bom ficarmos alguns dias. Nesse meio tempo, podemos trabalhar ou trocar produtos.

 

Balin quis saber:

 

— Será conveniente parar? Temos um longo caminho a percorrer.

 

— As estradas parecem estar movimentadas ultimamente — argumentou Gandalf. — Não queremos atrair atenção. Além disso, ganhamos algumas outras urgências que não haviam sido previstas.

 

Todos os olhares se voltaram para Anna, que subitamente se sentiu envergonhada e abaixou a cabeça, ruborizada.

 

— Lamento estar atrasando vocês.

 

Balin tentou emendar.

 

— Não é sua culpa, dona. É que não é comum ter patrulhas orcs por estas bandas. E esse orc em especial não é boa notícia nunca.

 

Anna estremeceu ao se lembrar de Azog, e Bilbo colocou um cobertor nas costas dela. Ela ficou profundamente agradecida e sorriu para ele. Gandalf fumou seu cachimbo longo e considerou:

 

— Se os orcs estiverem por aí, eles estarão procurando por uma fêmea sozinha. Mesmo que esteja no meio de uma companhia com um mago, um hobbit e treze anões. Precisamos disfarçar Anna.

 

— Mas como? — indagou Bofur. — Ela é pequena demais. Se não fosse tão minúscula, podíamos disfarçá-la, como fazemos com nossas mulheres quando viajam. Mas nossas mulheres não são tão miúdas. Mas o que você é, mesmo?

 

Anna respondeu, intrigada:

 

— Sempre achei que fosse uma humana normal. Acreditem, eu nunca fui tão baixinha assim. Não sei o que houve.

 

— Ela é menor do que o nosso ladrão! — brincou Fíli, o louro. — E isso é uma façanha.

 

Os outros riram, e Anna tentou levar na brincadeira. Gandalf concordou:

 

— É verdade. Ela é pequena até para um hobbit adulto. Mas talvez tenha o tamanho ideal para ser um hobbit adolescente, ou pré-adolescente acompanhando um parente numa longa viagem pelas montanhas. Acho que uma pessoa assim não atrairia a atenção de patrulhas orcs.

 

Anna arregalou os olhos e os demais se entreolharam, surpresos. Bilbo pareceu animado.

 

— Excelente ideia! Poderia ser um dos meus parentes distantes, os Bolger de Budgefort. Eles têm sangue cascalvo, são outros tipos de hobbit, com pés pelados.

 

— Isso explicaria vocês serem diferentes. Outras idades, outras famílias: muito bom! — Bofur gostava da ideia.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— O que diz, dona Anna?

 

Ela teve que sorrir:

 

— Acho brilhante. Foi mesmo uma excelente sugestão.

 

Thorin decidiu:

 

— Hobbits não são como anões. Usamos nossos cabelos e barbas compridos, e nossas mulheres também. Mas hobbits cortam seus cabelos. Por isso o disfarce só vai dar certo se você cortar seu cabelo. Você aceita?

 

Murmúrios de horror percorreram o grupo, espantando Anna. Ela achou inusitado, mas respondeu a Thorin:

 

— Farei o que for preciso. Ainda mais se isso for dar mais segurança a todos nós. Não quero arriscar vocês, que estão sendo tão gentis comigo.

 

O horror foi substituído por admiração. Anna não entendia direito a reação deles. Bilbo explicou:

 

— Barbas e cabelos são muito importantes na cultura de anões. Não sei se você notou que eles trazem os cabelos adornados por tranças, contas e outros enfeites.

 

Ela disse:

 

— Sim, eu tinha reparado. São tranças lindas, e muito bem cuidadas. Mas não sabia que tinham tanta importância. Vão precisar me dizer essas coisas.

 

Thorin elevou a voz aos demais:

 

— Quero que todos vocês pensem no gesto de Dona Anna por nós, sacrificando seu próprio cabelo pela segurança de toda a companhia. Lembrem-se dessa atitude de lealdade de alguém que não é de nossa gente, mas já é de nossa companhia.

 

Mais uma vez Anna ficou ruborizada. Thorin decidiu:

 

— Cortaremos o cabelo pouco antes de partir. Dwalin, você faz o corte. Procure imitar o do hobbit.

 

Ori, um anão bem jovem, com um lindo corte estilo monge, lamentou-se:

 

— Eu acho que não vou conseguir olhar...

 

Anna tentou confortá-lo:

 

— Está tudo bem. Vai dar tudo certo.

 

— Seu cabelo é tão bonito — comentou Ori. — Devia aproveitar o verão e usar flores nele. Eu podia fazer uma trança nele de despedida!

 

Nesse instante, várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Ori arregalou os olhos, percebendo que tinha falado uma coisa muito errada. O anão a seu lado lhe deu um tabefe sonoro na cabeça, e um vozerio irado se ergueu antes mesmo que Anna pudesse responder qualquer coisa.

 

— Que insulto é esse?

 

— Retire já o que disse!

 

— Que palavras são essas, menino?

 

Ori tentou dizer, horrorizado:

 

— Desculpe, eu não quis ofender!

 

Anna se assustou, e o anão de barbas brancas, Balin, explicou:

 

— Por favor, Dona Anna, perdoe o menino. Ele é novo e não sabe o que diz.

 

— Não estou entendendo — disse ela. — O que ele fez?

 

O anão experiente estava enrubescido ao explicar:

 

— Tenho certeza que Ori queria fazer uma gentileza, mas ele lhe fez uma proposta que só familiares ou casais íntimos devem compartilhar. Apenas pessoas casadas ou amantes fazem tranças uns dos outros. Por exemplo, Fíli e Kíli são irmãos. — Os dois sorriram para ela. — Um pode fazer as tranças do outro. Ou Óin e Glóin, embora Glóin prefira que sua mulher faça isso, tenho certeza. — Os demais riram. — Mas um homem não sugere trançar o cabelo de uma mulher que não seja a sua, a não ser que a esteja convidando para intimidade indevida. Ori lhe fez um insulto muito grande.

 

Ori estava quase chorando, envergonhado:

 

— Por favor, Dona Anna, não pense mal de mim nem me queira mal! Tente me perdoar!

 

Anna tentou suavizar a aflição do rapaz.

 

— Não se preocupe, Ori. Tenho certeza que não teve intenção de ofender. Não estou chateada. Fique em paz.

 

Mais uma vez, Thorin ergueu a voz, altivo.

 

— Dona Anna foi generosa, mas ofensas contra ela não serão toleradas. Agora ela é parte dessa companhia e será tratada com o respeito que merece. Esse respeito terá a defesa de minha espada. Espero que a de vocês também.

 

Era um discurso impressionante e Anna se sentiu lisonjeada ainda mais. Os modos solenes de Thorin fizeram uma informação esquecida saltar dos confins do cérebro de Anna.

 

Ele era um rei. Mesmo que no exílio, expulso de sua terra, ele era um rei, neto de um rei, filho de um rei.

 

Anna o encarou, admirada. Só que se lembrou: Thorin não podia saber que ela sabia quem ele realmente era.

 

Portanto, ela bancou a idiota:

 

— Fico muito agradecida. Espero poder retribuir à altura.

 

Thorin apenas meneou a cabeça.

 

— Muito bem, todos já têm suas escalas de guarda. O plano é ficarmos uns poucos dias na Curva do Rio. Diremos que somos um grupo de mineradores que está a caminho das Colinas de Ferro para negociar direitos de mineração. Os hobbits, Mestre Baggins e seu sobrinho, Mestre Bolger, são tradutores.

 

Anna indagou, alegremente:

 

— Oh, então é por isso que estão viajando? Primeiro pensei que fosse alguma expedição de caça.

 

De repente, o ar mudou. Todos a encararam, com olhares desconfiados. Thorin especialmente, e ele parecia prestes a acusá-la. Anna se sentiu tão intimidada que tentou dizer:

 

— Er... Desculpem, eu não quis ser intrometida. Puxa, fui mesmo indiscreta. Eu sinto muito, não tive intenção. Acho que é o cansaço. Espero que me perdoem. Se me derem licença, é melhor eu ajudar com os pratos. Para que lado mesmo fica o rio?

 

Bofur, sempre falante, apontou:

 

— Naquela direção. Quer que eu vá junto?

 

— Obrigada, Mestre Bofur, mas preciso ser capaz de pelo menos achar o rio sozinha.

 

Gandalf lembrou:

 

— Talvez precise de ajuda com esses pratos. Posso fazer isso antes de me recolher. Minhas pernas precisam mesmo se esticar um pouco.

 

 


	7. Acampamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna ainda tenta se encaixar em algum lugar

 

 

A princípio, Anna achou indelicado recusar o convite de Gandalf para acompanhá-la ao rio, mas aceitou-o, a contragosto. Em minutos, achou que tomara a decisão correta, pois o rio estava um pouco afastado e estava escuro. Assim que chegaram a uma distância da fogueira, Gandalf disse, discretamente:

 

— Deve desculpar Thorin e os demais. Anões são uma raça desconfiada por natureza. Duvido que não digam a você o motivo dessa expedição, mas deve dar tempo a eles.

 

Anna tentou explicar:

 

— Sr. Gandalf, eu realmente não quis ser indiscreta. Vou pedir desculpas mais tarde. Mas no momento estou assustada demais para me irritar com qualquer coisa. Sinto muita falta de minha família, de minha cidade. Tudo aqui é tão diferente.

 

— Como está a mão? — perguntou ele.

 

— Ainda dói, dependendo do movimento que eu faço. Mas agradeço seus cuidados. Aquilo que eu bebi era alguma coisa alcoólica? Devia ser muito forte.

 

Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Era uma água de cura, que trazia refletida a luz de Gil-Estel, a Estrela da Esperança de Lórien.

 

Anna o encarou, perdida. Ela não fazia ideia do que ele falava. Ele percebeu.

 

— Não sabe o que é isso, não é?

 

— Desculpe. Tenho certeza de que eu deveria conhecer, mas... eu não sou daqui. — Anna deu de ombros. — Não quis ofender.

 

— Está tudo bem — sorriu ele. — Mas fique certa de que essa água ajudou muito você. Com certeza, mais do que imagina. De qualquer modo, talvez Mestre Óin, que conhece poções e unguentos, possa tratar seu ferimento.

 

Anna passou por sua primeira experiência de lavar louça no rio em plena noite com a ajuda de Gandalf e os dois levaram os pratos de volta para Bombur. Gandalf disse:

 

— É melhor eu me recolher agora. Bilbo, meu rapaz, deixe-me sugerir que fique ao lado de Dona Anna essa noite. Tenho certeza que vai se sentir mais protegida assim.

 

Anna tentou dizer:

 

— Oh, por favor, gente, eu não –

 

Bilbo começou:

 

— Claro, excelente ideia!

 

Thorin orientou:

 

— Fiquem perto do fogo. Tome conta dela, Mestre Baggins. E procurem se recolher logo. Partiremos à primeira luz.

 

Bilbo pegou as cobertas e chamou Anna, afastando-se dos demais:

 

— Ali é um lugar excelente. Vamos, use essas cobertas.

 

Anna disse a Bilbo:

 

— Agradeço, Mestre Bilbo, mas eu-

 

Ele a interrompeu:

 

— Tio.

 

Ela não entendeu.

 

— Como?

 

O hobbit sorriu, arrumando as cobertas no chão:

 

— Se vai ser meu sobrinho, deve se acostumar a me chamar de tio. Tio Bilbo estará bom, não temos tanta formalidade assim. E como vai ser seu nome?

 

— Não pode ser Anna?

 

— Se você for um dos Bolgers, pode ser irmão de Filibert, Rudibert e Adalbert Bolger de Brudgefort, se eu não estou enganado.

 

— E que tal Anni?

 

— Muito bom! — Ele abriu um sorriso. — Anni... Poderia ser abreviatura para Annibert. É, isso vai dar certo.

 

Anna sorriu também, talvez pela primeira vez com um pouco de alegria.

 

— E agora? Mais tranquila?

 

— Um pouco — confessou. — Ainda não sei como vou voltar para casa, mas isso é coisa para se pensar mais tarde, acho.

 

— Também tem saudades de casa? Marido, filhos? Ou você é nova demais para isso?

 

— Não, eu tenho idade, mas não tenho nem marido nem filhos. E você, tio Bilbo? Tem mulher e filhos?

 

— Não, só meus livros, meu jardim, minha toca... É o meu lar.

 

— É — Anna sorriu. — Nada como o nosso lar. Bom, melhor ir dormir. Boa noite, Bilbo.

 

— Boa noite, Anni.

 

Anna tentou se ajeitar no chão duro, ignorando as pedras às suas costas. Ela tinha muito em que pensar, muito o que lembrar. Preferencialmente, ela tentou se lembrar de tudo o que podia sobre O Senhor dos Anéis e O Hobbit.

 

Ela adormeceu desejando, de novo, e não pela última vez, ter ido parar no universo de Harry Potter.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Naquela noite, Anna sonhou que estava presa, com quatro monstros a segurá-la. Diante dela, o orc branco, Azog, a encarava, um sorriso nos lábios. Ele estava nu, um pênis descomunal e desproporcional saía de seu corpo e apontava para ela.

 

— Não! — debateu-se ela. — Deixe-me em paz!

 

Os monstros riam, e Anna se debatia ainda mais, sem sucesso. Azog avançava contra ela, a intenção clara em seus olhos.

 

— Você é minha, pequena. Não adianta fugir.

 

— Não! Fique longe de mim!

 

Os sons dos risos deles se misturaram a uma voz distante que chamava por ela:

 

— Anna, acorde! É só um sonho!

 

Mas ela continuava a se debater e a gritar, mas a voz insistia:

 

— Anna!

 

Uma mão agarrou o braço dela e Anna tentou se defender, debatendo-se com o agressor:

 

— Não! Me larga! Não!

 

— Anna, pare! Sou eu, Bilbo!

 

Finalmente, Anna conseguiu abrir os olhos tempo suficiente para reconhecer quem a segurava:

 

— B-bilbo?

 

— Está tudo bem, agora. Foi só um pesadelo. Você está segura.

 

Anna o encarava, encolhida, em prantos:

 

— D-desculpe... Tive medo...

 

— Você está tremendo muito — Ele chegou perto dela, e ela se encolheu. — Está tudo bem agora. Já passou.

 

— Sinto muito... — Anna soluçava. — D-desculpe. Não quis a-acordá-lo... Mas... Tive tanto medo...

 

Anna ainda estava abalada, mas deixou que ele a abraçasse, sentindo como seu corpo tremia de medo. Bilbo dizia, gentilmente, como se ela fosse uma criança:

 

— Já passou. Está tudo bem agora. Ninguém vai machucar você. Pode dormir. Shh. Tudo bem.

 

Anna sentiu as mãos dele fazendo círculos nas costas dela. Era confortante.

 

— Tanto medo, Bilbo... — Ela soluçava, já sem saber o que dizia, o cansaço vencendo-a mais que o pavor. — Muito medo...

 

Bilbo continuou a sussurrar baixinho para acalmá-la e olhou para os lados, para ver se tinha alguém acordado. Seus olhos encontraram Gandalf, que meneou a cabeça. Bilbo sorriu para ele e continuou a acalmá-la.

 

Ele não viu Thorin atrás dos dois, acompanhando a cena atentamente. Nem o olhar trocado entre Thorin e Gandalf.

 

 


	8. Diga adeus a seus cabelos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna começa o dia adolescente e termina ganhando seu pão

Havia pouca ou quase nenhuma luz no céu quando Anna acordou na manhã seguinte. Ela ainda estava junto de Bilbo, e levantou-se com cuidado para não acordar o companheiro.

 

Mesmo pouca, a luz ajudou-a a encontrar o rio Bruinen. Lá ela tirou cuidadosamente os tênis e as meias (seus maiores tesouros), e depois as roupas de Bilbo. Arrumou tudo numa pilha perto da margem e entrou na água. Como esperava, estava gelada. Mas nem mesmo a baixa temperatura superava a vontade de se livrar do cheiro de orcs e trolls. Além disso, como diz o ditado, tudo melhorou depois que ela mergulhou a cabeça. Sem shampoo ou sabão, foi difícil se lavar apropriadamente.

 

Tentando não pensar nas facilidades do lar, Anna concentrou-se nos seus ferimentos. A mão era o mais profundo deles, mas dificilmente era o único. Ficou satisfeita, porém, ao ver que já começava a ter movimento na mão. Ela limpou o pano, refez o curativo e deu o banho por encerrado. Vestiu-se, observando os primeiros raios do sol saindo por detrás das montanhas.

 

Amanheceres sempre tiveram grande apelo em Anna. O sol, um novo dia... Os símbolos eram claros até para Anna. Ela tinha tomado uma decisão durante a noite. O novo dia só servia para reforçar o que ela decidira.

 

Se ela ia conviver com aquelas pessoas, ela precisava ter algum tipo de desculpa para sua presença ou explicação de sua origem. Não queria mentir, mas uma explicação precisava ser dada a eles, que tanto a ajudaram.

 

E ela realmente achava que poderia enganar Gandalf? Quanta pretensão! Mas talvez houvesse um jeito, e ela estava satisfeita com sua solução. Podia não ser a melhor, mas ela não via nada mais viável.

 

Com um passo decidido, ela se ajeitou e voltou ao acampamento.

 

Novamente, Anna ignorava que era observada à distância.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Ao voltar ao acampamento, Anna viu que já estavam todos de pé. Ela cumprimentou todos e partilhou o desjejum. O resto da sopa era o que havia para comer.

 

Então o anão careca e tatuado, Dwalin, chegou-se até ela:

 

— Pronta, pequena?

 

Anna o encarou:

 

— Sim, senhor.

 

— Procure não se mexer.

 

Com o hábil manejo de uma adaga afiada, o anão cortou o cabelo de Anna mais ou menos na mesma altura do de seu “tio” Bilbo. Sem tesouras, a operação demorou menos de 15 minutos, durante os quais houve um silêncio respeitoso, quebrado apenas por um gemido ocasional de alguns dos observadores. Ori cumpriu sua palavra e ficou longe, amparado pelo irmão Dori.

 

Assim que deu a operação por encerrada, Dwalin curvou-se diante dela.

 

— Lamento pelo seu cabelo, dona.

 

Anna respondeu com um sorriso:

 

— Foi muito cuidadoso, Mestre Dwalin. Agradeço por isso.

 

Thorin ordenou:

 

— Dwalin, queime o cabelo. O resto de vocês, reúnam os pôneis! Já vamos sair.

 

Anna não entendeu.

 

— Queimar o cabelo? Por quê?

 

Bofur respondeu:

 

— Para disfarçar o seu cheiro.

 

Balin explicou:

 

— Wargs e orcs têm olfato muito apurado. Captam mesmo resquícios depois de horas.

 

Eles montaram, o cheiro de cabelo queimado logo invadindo o ar. Anna ficou sem saber para onde ir. Thorin montou em seu pônei marrom e deu as últimas instruções:

 

— Não pararemos até o anoitecer ou até chegar a Curva do Rio, o que vier primeiro. A partir desse momento, esta companhia tem dois hobbits: Bilbo Baggins e Anni Bolger de Budgefort, um ladrão e seu ajudante. Mestre Bolger passa a ser o mais novo da companhia. Os hobbits viajam juntos, comem juntos e dormem juntos. Eles estão sob nossa proteção, e têm minhas armas a seu serviço. Na Curva do Rio, procuraremos víveres e trabalho, mas ficaremos poucos dias. Mantenham os olhos abertos e suas armas à mão o tempo todo. Vamos!

 

Bilbo disse a Anna:

 

— Vamos, eu ajudo você a montar.

 

— Bilbo — interveio Gandalf —, se me permite uma sugestão: mesmo que Anni seja leve, acredito que a carga extra desgastará meu cavalo menos que seu pônei. Importa-se que eu leve nosso rapazinho?

 

— De maneira alguma.

 

Rapidamente, Gandalf ajudou Anna a montar no cavalo, e todos entraram na fila formada pela Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield.

 

Durante muito tempo, o caminho foi feito em silêncio, exceto pelo som dos cascos no chão e o suave burburinho do rio Bruinen. Gandalf indagou:

 

— Está tudo bem, jovem?

 

— Sim — respondeu Anna. — Embora eu tenha certeza que no fim do dia eu esteja diferente. Não tenho costume de cavalgar, muito menos tamanha distância.

 

— Bem, é mais rápido que andar.

 

— Sr. Gandalf, acho que preciso pedir desculpas ao nosso líder.

 

— E por que acha isso?

 

— Ele pode ter me achado mal-educada pelo que eu disse ontem. Eu não tive nenhuma intenção de ser enxerida, mas entendo a desconfiança dele. Mais do que imagina.

 

— É mesmo?

 

— Pode acreditar, Sr. Gandalf.

 

— Pode me chamar apenas de Gandalf. Não temos formalidades nessa companhia.

 

— Certo. Gandalf, então. Pensei muito desde ontem. Vou precisar falar com o senhor também. — Ela abaixou um pouco a voz antes de acrescentar: — De preferência, longe de nosso líder.

 

Gandalf ficou calado durante tanto tempo que Anna pensou que ele podia não ter escutado. Então ele falou, também baixinho:

 

— Acho que isso pode ser arranjado, jovem hobbit.

 

Anna suspirou, tentando apreciar a viagem. Havia árvores altas, colinas pronunciadas, campos verdes e rochas. A paisagem mudava pouco, mas Anna não estava interessada no cenário.

 

O dia passou moroso, as horas estendendo-se, mas eles não pararam nem para comer, repartindo biscoitos _cram_ e água sem desmontar.

 

Era fim de tarde quando chegaram à estalagem e o grupo desmontou e se dispersou. Desmontar foi uma operação custosa para Anna, dolorida por não estar acostumada a montar um dia inteiro. Kíli e Fíli foram tratar dos pôneis, os outros foram buscar os ferreiros a fim de sondar trabalho. Gandalf, Thorin e os hobbits (Anna incluída) foram à estalagem negociar acomodações.

 

O estalajadeiro, um homem grande e sorridente, recebeu os dois com simpatia, e as negociações começaram. Anna ficou impressionada com o tamanho do humano, imaginando que ela deveria ser daquele tamanho, mas agora parecia quase um gigante. As coisas, realmente, eram muito estranhas naquele lugar.

 

Thorin acertou acomodações para a maior parte dos anões num galpão perto do ferreiro, e logo foi até lá tratar com o responsável. Gandalf e os hobbits tentaram ver se havia chance de conseguirem trabalho na própria estalagem.

 

— É uma pena que vocês não tenham nenhuma mulher no grupo — lamentou o estalajadeiro. — Minha mulher certamente gostaria de uma ajuda na cozinha.

 

— Meu bom homem — começou Gandalf —, está com sorte. Tenho algo melhor do que uma mulher. Tenho não um, mas _dois_ hobbits, ambos muito bem versados nas artes culinárias. Preparam quitutes e iguarias que vão aumentar sua clientela.

 

Bilbo encarou Anna, que estava de olhos arregalados. Ela não tinha o menor jeito na cozinha, e mal se virava no mundo moderno, onde tudo era pré-preparado e prático. O estalajadeiro olhou para os dois e indagou, apontando para Anna:

 

— Até o rapazinho? Ele é muito pequeno.

 

Gandalf concedeu:

 

— Bom, ele está aprendendo, porque ainda é muito novo. Mas teve excelentes professores.

 

— Quem decide é a mulher — disse o homenzarrão, dando de ombros. — Podem ir falar com ela, está lá atrás.

 

Bilbo puxou Anna pelo braço e os dois se apresentaram a Dona Edna, uma mulher tão grande e simpática quanto o marido. Bilbo expôs o caso, mas a mulher se fixou em Anna.

 

— Caramba, que eu nunca tinha visto um hobbit tão pequeno.

 

Bilbo explicou:

 

— Anni é meu sobrinho, madame, muito jovem. Mas é bom trabalhador e recebeu uma excelente educação dos pais. É a primeira vez que ele sai do Shire também. Meu nome é Bilbo Baggins. A seu serviço.

 

— E vocês querem trabalhar na cozinha?

 

— Por uns dias, senhora, enquanto nossa companhia descansa antes de retomar sua jornada.

 

— Bom, vamos ver como vocês se saem. Meu marido me disse que vocês chegaram cansados e com fome. Podem me ajudar a preparar comida para seu grupo?

 

— Sim, senhora — respondeu Bilbo. — É só dar as ordens.

 

Dona Edna disse:

 

— Vejam meu problema. O jantar já foi servido e só o que eu tenho são sobras do assado de carneiro. Como fazer isso servir para 15 pessoas?

 

— Dependendo do quanto sobrou — sugeriu Bilbo —, pode dar para fazer um empadão. Ou dois.

 

Anna também ofereceu uma sugestão:

 

— Legumes, tio. Além do empadão, eles podem comer legumes também, desde que estejam cozidos.

 

A mulher se espantou:

 

— Puxa, menino, você é novinho mesmo. Nem trocou a voz!

 

Anna ficou vermelha, e tentou lembrar para, mais tarde, tentar engrossar a voz. Dona Edna continuou:

 

— Mas tem boas ideias. Vou dizer o que faremos. Vocês farão toda a refeição, eu só fico supervisionando. Esse será o teste de vocês. Deixem que eu mostro onde fica tudo.

 

Uma cozinha da Terra Média era extremamente semelhante a uma cozinha na Alta Idade Média, observou Anna. Não era um cômodo à parte na maioria das casas, mas na estalagem era quase um puxadinho anexado à casa. Tinha apenas uma fogueira, onde eram cozinhadas as panelas, e o forno era do lado de fora, semelhante a um forno usado para fabricar tijolos. Anna desconfiava que fosse o mesmo forno, usado para fins diferentes.

 

Penduradas estavam variadas carnes de caça, algumas curtidas para preservar. Em tonéis (os mesmos usados para fabricar cerveja e vinho), havia legumes misturados. Anna ganhou um facão descomunal (um facão grande, mas descomunal para quem só tinha 1,2m de altura) para descascar os legumes, e Bilbo começou a preparar a massa dos empadões.

 

Em muito menos tempo do que Anna imaginou, o jantar estava pronto e toda a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield sentou-se à mesa para comer, servidos por Anna e Bilbo. Thorin mostrou-se surpreso com o arranjo, mas Gandalf garantiu que estava tudo acertado, e graças ao trabalho dos hobbits, eles teriam desconto nas acomodações.

 

Primeiro Anna e Bilbo tiveram que ajudar a arrumar a cozinha e só depois tiveram permissão de comer. Em seguida, foram alojados num cantinho ao lado da cozinha. Era uma cama, uma cama de verdade, que ela e Bilbo teriam que repartir (como era o costume da época). Anna nem acreditou quando pôde se deitar numa cama de verdade. Estava tão exausta que nem se importou por dormir sem se lavar, caindo no sono quase instantaneamente após um dia cheio.

 

 


	9. Não totalmente verdade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hora de apresentar uma história plausível

 

O dia seguinte começou antes do sol sair, com as tarefas mais inusitadas do mundo, na visão de Anna: ordenhar a vaca (Bilbo fez isso), recolher ovos no galinheiro (ela conseguiu fazer), cozinhar o desjejum para todos na estalagem, incluindo os donos. Só depois os dois hobbits puderam fazer o desjejum, mesmo com o almoço já começado.

 

Dona Edna achou muito estranho que o rapaz não soubesse matar sequer uma galinha, ou fosse fraco demais para cortar lenha, sendo tão jovem.

 

— Mas precisa começar a fazer esses músculos crescerem, rapazinho — disse ela. — Só dando algo para eles fazerem é que eles vão se desenvolver. Aí você fará sucesso entre as donzelas.

 

Anna enrubesceu, e Bilbo interveio:

 

— Anni ainda tem muito tempo antes de pensar em donzelas.

 

— Não sei não, Sr. Baggins. Ele é um rapaz muito bonito e muito educado. Certamente uma delas logo vai se engraçar com ele. — Anna já estava vermelha de tanta vergonha. A mulher continuou: — Posso ver que o assunto já começa a mexer com o mocinho. Ah, Mestre Baggins, antes que o senhor perceba, seu rapazinho já vai estar enrabichado com uma moça e os pequeninos estarão em sua volta, com as bênçãos de todos os deuses!

 

Bilbo sorriu:

 

— É muito gentil, dona Edna, mas Anni primeiro precisa crescer um pouco mais.

 

— Primeiro precisa se livrar dessa vergonha, rapaz. Mas não se preocupe. Convivendo com um grupo de anões, certamente ele vai se livrar da vergonha rapidamente. — Ela se riu gostosamente. — É um bando alegre e indisciplinado, esses anões.

 

Anna achou melhor nada responder e continuou descascando batatas. Os demais legumes também ficaram com ela.

 

Felizmente Anna não era vegetariana, ou estaria em apuros, já que carne era a base da comida por ali, e a gordura era animal – um festival de colesterol. Mas ela notou que Bilbo também a encarava às vezes, estranhando algumas atitudes. Anna se sentia mal por não poder ajudar muito, mas era tudo muito inusitado e distante de tudo o que ela conhecia.

 

Ela se sentia mesmo como um peixe fora d’água, mas não estava em posição de reclamar.

 

Anna viu coisas que nem em museus existiam: ferramentas e utensílios que sua avó jamais usou. Os animais eram assados inteiros, só depois cortados. Os pratos eram servidos já prontos. A comida era enrolada em grandes folhas para não esfriar, e eventualmente essas folhas pegavam fogo. Por isso pratos e panelas eram de barro: primeiro porque era barato e elas podiam ser feitas em casa mesmo; depois porque se fossem de ferro esquentavam demais e podiam pegar fogo. O risco de incêndio era constante.

 

Mas uma coisa ela acertou: fez batatas fritas. As prosaicas batatas fritas, desconhecidas no lugar, foram um imenso sucesso. Dona Edna foi elogiada, os hobbits também. Aliviada, Anna se sentiu finalmente contribuindo com a companhia. Ela temia que todo o trabalho recaísse sobre Bilbo devido à sua total inépcia com aquela época e lugar.

 

Foi nesse momento que ela teve a certeza de que sua decisão era a mais acertada. Agora era só acertar com Gandalf a melhor ocasião para colocá-la em prática.

 

Felizmente, a melhor ocasião foi naquele mesmo dia, após o almoço estar concluído e as sobras distribuídas entre a criação. Anna tinha ido até o chiqueiro (que era um elogio para o criadouro de porcos), vendo seu precioso tênis se encharcar de lama, quando a cozinha foi invadida pelo mago.

 

— Ah, Dona Edna. Meus cumprimentos pela soberba refeição.

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Sr. Gandalf, bem-vindo! Gostou do almoço?

 

— Excelente, excelente. Então seus colaboradores estão se mostrando a contento?

 

— Muito bons — respondeu ela. — Soube que foram sua indicação. Eu agradeço, Sr. Gandalf. Bons ajudantes são raros hoje em dia.

 

— Não quero atrapalhar o andamento das suas responsabilidades, madame, mas preciso saber se posso pegar emprestado nossos hobbits por algumas horas. O líder de nossa companhia gostaria de falar com eles.

 

Dona Edna sorriu:

 

— Não há problema algum. O jantar já está adiantado, mas gostaria que chegassem aqui de banho tomado e roupa trocada para servir os clientes. Está bem assim?

 

Os dois assentiram, e Anna indagou:

 

— Quer que eu guarde os pratos primeiro, Dona Edna?

 

— Não, Anni, pode ir com seu tio. Vocês trabalharam bem, merecem umas horas de descanso.

 

— Obrigado, madame.

 

Ela se maravilhou:

 

— Como você é educadinho! Agora vão, antes que eu mude de ideia.

 

Anna secou as mãos e seguiu Gandalf, acompanhada por Bilbo. O mago reparou:

 

— Dona Edna parece ter se afeiçoado muito a vocês. E a sua comida, Bilbo.

 

— Ela é uma boa mulher — disse ele, dando de ombros. — Gostou muito de Anni.

 

— É uma boa circunstância. Vamos por aqui. Achamos melhor marcar uma reunião longe de ouvidos curiosos.

 

Foram encontrar Thorin debaixo de uma árvore frondosa, na tarde quente de início de verão. Ele saudou os dois hobbits.

 

— Vocês parecem ter causado boa impressão. Fui contra vocês estarem trabalhando, especialmente _você_. — Encarou Anna seriamente, depois Gandalf, como se o assunto ainda não estivesse totalmente encerrado entre eles. — Mas Gandalf me convenceu que era a melhor solução. Parece que tudo saiu ainda melhor do que esperávamos.

 

Gandalf relatou:

 

— A maioria dos outros também encontrou posições de ferreiros e fabricantes de brinquedos e joias.

 

— Poderemos sair antes do que calculamos e retomar o nosso destino. — Thorin se virou para Anna. — Gandalf me disse que tinha algo a me dizer.

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça e deu de ombros.

 

— Só queria pedir desculpas pelo que eu disse na outra noite. Foi inapropriado, mas não tive intenção de ofender nem de me intrometer em assuntos que não me dizem respeito. — Thorin ia dizer algo, mas ela interrompeu. — Dito isso, acho mais importante que vocês saibam a meu respeito. Finalmente consegui entender onde estou, embora ainda não saiba como vim parar aqui.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Então já sabe de onde veio?

 

— Na verdade, Bilbo, o mais correto seria dizer de _quando_ eu vim. O lugar de onde venho é, na visão de vocês, o futuro.

 

Thorin e Bilbo franziram o cenho e Gandalf ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

— Futuro? — Bilbo repetiu. — Não entendo.

 

Anna deslanchou a explicação que conseguiu elaborar depois de dois dias: uma maneira de falar a verdade, ou ao menos parte dela.

 

— Vou repetir devagar, porque eu mesma demorei a entender. Esse lugar aqui, do meu ponto de vista, é o passado. Para mim, isso tudo já aconteceu. Por isso eu achava tudo tão familiar. Eu já li sobre isso: eu conheço a história de vocês, eu sei para onde estão indo e o que pretendem fazer.

 

Aquilo deixou Thorin em alerta, como Anna previa. Bilbo ficou alarmado e Gandalf, cada vez mais interessado. Anna continuou:

 

— Entendo que pretendam manter sua missão em sigilo e podem contar com minha ajuda. Aliás, tenho certeza de que estou aqui para ajudar vocês a cumprirem sua missão. Ainda não sei como, mas sei que é isso que preciso fazer.

 

Houve um minuto de silêncio. Thorin comentou:

 

— Isso é extraordinário.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas podem confiar em mim. Vocês salvaram minha vida, e sou muito grata. — Diretamente para Thorin, ela garantiu: — Não tenho nenhum interesse no seu tesouro em Erebor, mas lá está a chave para eu poder voltar para o lugar de onde vim. Entendem? Meu único interesse é que vocês recuperem seu lar. Eu também perdi meu lar. Se eu ajudar vocês com seu lar, talvez eu também possa recuperar o meu, de alguma maneira.

 

Thorin a encarava intensamente, os olhos azuis pareciam capturá-la, como que tentando decifrar as reais intenções de Anna. Ela já esperava algo assim, mas ainda assim era perturbador.

 

— Isso — disse ele, enigmático — é surpreendente.

 

— Realmente — concordou Gandalf —, acho que é a informação mais extraordinária que me lembro de ouvir em muito tempo.

 

— Eu sei que é difícil de acreditar, mas posso dar nomes, fatos. Nunca fui muito boa com datas, e estou tentando me lembrar de algumas. Já faz muito tempo que li os livros de... — Anna hesitou — história.

 

Os três continuaram a encará-la. Bilbo indagou:

 

— Então fale sobre o futuro. Como ele é?

 

Anna o encarou:

 

— O meu tempo é muito diferente do seu. Não tenho muita certeza de que vocês gostariam de lá. Muito, muito diferente _mesmo_.

 

Gandalf filosofou, pegando o cachimbo:

 

— Deve ser um conforto saber como tudo vai acontecer.

 

Anna olhou para o chão, tristemente.

 

— Só que tudo o que eu sei pode ter mudado. A minha chegada aqui pode ter alterado para sempre o desenrolar dos eventos.

 

Bilbo não entendeu.

 

— O que quer dizer? Agora você não sabe mais o futuro? Não entendo.

 

Ela tentou explicar:

 

— Viagens para o passado têm esse problema. O futuro está sempre em movimento. Se eu fizer algo para interferir na ordem das coisas, posso mudar o futuro para algo que eu não conheço. Eu vi episódios de Dr. Who suficientes para saber como isso é verdade.

 

Thorin reclamou:

 

— Você fala por enigmas. E que doutor é esse?

 

Anna deu um sorriso amarelo.

 

— Esqueça o doutor. Deixe-me dar um exemplo que talvez faça mais sentido. Acompanhe meu raciocínio: se alguém do futuro chegasse até seu pai, avisasse sobre o ataque de Smaug a Erebor, vocês tomariam precauções e reforçariam as defesas, não?

 

— Mas... Como sabe sobre Smaug?

 

Ela continuou, ignorando a pergunta dele:

 

— E mais: se essa pessoa dissesse a vocês como matar o dragão, vocês não matariam Smaug para salvar Erebor e todos os que pereceram no ataque? Vocês chamariam outros anões, outros aliados, não é mesmo?

 

— Claro.

 

— Chamariam humanos e elfos também, talvez?

 

O rosto de Thorin se transformou numa máscara de desprezo e repulsa.

 

— Os elfos não fariam nada! Eles não fizeram!

 

Anna ressaltou:

 

— Talvez, com tantos exércitos envolvidos, os elfos se sentissem mais inclinados a ajudar. E vocês talvez ainda fossem amigos. E se eles tivessem ajudado, talvez vocês ainda tivessem seu lar.

 

A expressão de Thorin mudou para uma de tanta saudade que Anna se emocionou antes de continuar.

 

— Vocês não teriam sido obrigados a fugir de Erebor, a cidade de Valle não teria sido destruída. Seu povo não teria ido para Ered Luin, e você, Thorin, não teria sido forçado a procurar trabalho nem obrigado a fazer coisas que jamais imaginou.

 

Agora Thorin estava de cabeça baixa. Anna prosseguiu, em voz suave:

 

— Então, por causa de uma pessoa do futuro, você jamais teria tido necessidade ou oportunidade de ir a Bree, onde se encontrou com Gandalf, com quem você combinou de formar uma expedição para retomar Erebor. Por causa de uma pessoa que falou do futuro, você jamais teria contratado os serviços de um ladrão do Shire, um hobbit chamado Bilbo Baggins, de Bag End. Você jamais teria conhecido Bilbo, talvez nunca sequer tivesse saído de Erebor ou lutado em tantas guerras. Bilbo poderia não ter oportunidade de sair do Shire, e aí... bem, vocês entenderam o que eu quero dizer, não?

 

Se os três já olhavam Anna com as expressões mais espantadas antes, naquele momento eles estavam absolutamente embasbacados com as palavras dela. Ela continuou:

 

— Por isso, peço que me perdoem se eu não falar do futuro. Se eu fizer isso, ele pode mudar. Não necessariamente para melhor.

 

Gandalf perdera o ar divertido, adquirindo um semblante sério.

 

— Eu entendo. Mas pode nos perdoar por sermos curiosos?

 

Anna riu-se da sinceridade dele.

 

— Eu entendo. E também estaria curiosa, se fosse vocês.

 

Bilbo estava espantado.

 

— Como... Como sabe sobre Bag End?

 

— Está nos livros, querido Bilbo. Incluindo seus parentes Tûk. Depois me conte a história de como o seu tataravô Bullroarer Tûk derrotou o rei goblin.

 

Gandalf soltou uma risada alta, Bilbo se espantou, e Thorin continuava a olhá-la, rosto retraído. Anna sentiu que as memórias de Erebor haviam sacudido o príncipe. O anão quis saber:

 

— E pode-se perguntar em que pode ajudar nossa companhia a reconquistar a montanha?

 

Resposta mais sincera Anna não podia dar:

 

— Sua pergunta é excelente, Sr. Thorin. Juro que gostaria de saber a resposta. No momento, eu não sei.

 

Gandalf comentou:

 

— Seu relato certamente deixou toda essa viagem bem mais interessante. Mas no momento há coisas práticas a resolver. Kíli e Fíli acharam um meio de trocar os entalhes de metal que fazem por roupas para o nosso hobbit mais novo. Anni, vá falar com eles depois para experimentar as peças com a costureira.

 

Anna empalideceu.

 

— Experimentar roupas? Não posso fazer isso...!

 

Thorin quis saber, impaciente:

 

— E por que não, em nome de Durin?

 

— A costureira vai saber que sou mulher assim que começar a medir as roupas. Elas apalpam para medir e, er, bem — ela apontou a região dos seios —, posso não ter muito aqui, mas certamente ela vai perceber.

 

Todos ficaram constrangidos. O mais ruborizado de todos era Bilbo, que comentou, sem jeito:

 

— Ah, hum, bem, quanto a isso, er, na verdade, acho que já está, quer dizer, não que eu esteja _olhando_ , mas, bem...

 

Anna entendeu e se apavorou:

 

— Oh, não. Dá para ver? — Num impulso, Anna se encolheu, procurando esconder os seios. — Ai, vou ter que disfarçar de algum jeito. Talvez se eu enrolar faixas...

 

— Tenho certeza que há meios para conseguirmos nosso intento — disse Gandalf. — Bilbo, meu rapaz, posso sugerir então que você faça a prova das roupas?

 

— Mas Anni é muito menor do que eu. As roupas vão ficar largas. Olhe, já _estão_ largas nela!

 

Gandalf ressaltou:

 

— O que é inteiramente desejável, pois roupas muito justas poderiam ser mais reveladoras do que seria prudente, não concorda?

 

Bilbo teve que concordar e saiu rumo à tal costureira. Thorin também saiu em seguida: ele se dirigiu ao ferreiro, onde disse ter trabalho a fazer. A circunstância de ficar a sós com Gandalf era o que Anna queria. Ela precisava falar com ele longe dos outros.

 

O mago deu uma baforada no cachimbo e a encarou, de cima a baixo.

 

— Você representa um enigma dos mais curiosos, jovem hobbit.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Pode relaxar, Gandalf. Eu sei que seu verdadeiro objetivo em ajudar Thorin Oakenshield é expulsar o dragão de Erebor. E você tem razão.

 

De novo, Gandalf a encarou atentamente.

 

— O que pode me dizer a esse respeito?

 

— Posso dizer muito sobre seu presente, e um pouco sobre seu passado. Acho seus temores de que o antigo mal possa renascer são bem fundados. Prevenir seu crescimento é muito sábio.

 

— Então sabe o que está em jogo? Conhece com o que estamos lidando?

 

— Sim, o Senhor do Mal, Sauron. Não sei como, mas sinto que posso ajudar nos esforços contra ele. Para isso, porém, necessito de sua ajuda, Gandalf.

 

— Em quê?

 

— Pensei que pudesse me dizer mais a meu respeito: sabe como vim parar aqui, ou o que devo fazer? Não faço ideia de nenhuma dessas coisas — ou de como poderei voltar para a minha casa.

 

O mago apenas encarou Anna, sem revelar nada no rosto. A moça se exasperou:

 

— Não dê uma de Thorin comigo! Eu não sou o inimigo.

 

Pesadamente, ele disse:

 

— Não, posso ver que não é. Mas vejo também que há coisas que não sabe.

 

— Claro que há! Há muitas coisas que não sei! Estou lhe pedindo que me diga, Istari. Como saio daqui?

 

Ele arregalou os olhos e começou a perguntar:

 

— Como você... — Um olhar reprovador de Anna o deteve, e ele teve a decência de parecer vexado. — Oh, bem.

 

Angustiada, Anna explicou:

 

— Não é só isso. Sinto que estou mudando. Nomes e fatos estão ficando muito claros na minha cabeça, claros demais. Nunca tive todo esse conhecimento. E eu também ganhei um _corpo_ novo. Eu era humana, mais ou menos do seu tamanho. Também era mais velha, agora pareço uma adolescente ou um homúnculo, sei lá! E todas essas informações estão simplesmente _aparecendo_ para mim! Essa história nunca foi meu forte, mas a cada dia lembro um fato novo, um nome, um mapa... As coisas simplesmente surgem na minha cabeça! É desconcertante.

 

Gandalf comentou:

 

— Vejo uma aura Valar em você agora. Quando a encontrei, você tinha energia orc, depois de seu encontro com Azog... e o toque semelhante ao de Melkor.

 

Anna empalideceu e sussurrou, aterrorizada:

 

— O senhor de Sauron...! Ele foi o que corrompeu Sauron, não foi?

 

Gandalf concordou, pesadamente:

 

— Por isso você desmaiou ao beber a água de Gil-Estel, a Estrela da Manhã. Foi demais para a energia negra. É uma água de cura, que livrou você da influência dele. Aí pude ver a aura Valar que está em você. Você foi enviada, posso ver.

 

— Não conheço essa água. Mas toda vez que ouço falar em água me faz lembrar Lothlórien.

 

Ele sorriu:

 

— O frasco contém águas de Lórien com o reflexo de uma das mais brilhantes estrelas de Valinor: a Estrela da Esperança. Foi me dado pela Senhora de Lórien em pessoa.

 

Anna estava maravilhada e arrepiada:

 

— Lady Galadriel...!

 

Gandalf deu um risinho:

 

— Eu tinha esperança que você a conhecesse.

 

Ainda impactada, Anna ignorou a ironia e quis saber, séria:

 

— Gandalf, acha que foi Sauron quem me trouxe aqui?

 

O mago olhou em volta, como se considerasse a pergunta — e a resposta.

 

— Se ele fez isso, agora não tem mais nenhum tipo de influência sobre você.

 

— Não deixe isso acontecer, por favor. Não me deixe ser um instrumento de Sauron.

 

— Mas eu já disse que você não-

 

Ela o interrompeu, angustiada:

 

— Não me deixe ser usada por ele. Prometa-me que vai impedir a qualquer custo. Mesmo que tenha que me matar.

 

Gandalf a encarou, e Anna teve medo que ele se negasse a fazer o que ela lhe pedia. Ela mesma achava que estava louca com esse pedido, mas ele fazia todo o sentido da Terra Média.

 

Quando Gandalf finalmente respondeu, Anna se aliviou.

 

 


	10. Na Curva do Rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vida breve de Anni Bolger

 

Conforme o combinado, Anni e Bilbo voltaram ao trabalho de banho tomado. Ao ver os dois, Edna pôs as mão nas cadeiras e indagou:

 

— Menino, por que não trocou de roupa como eu pedi?

 

Bilbo apressou-se a explicar:

 

— Desculpe, madame, mas as roupas que Anni ia usar ainda não estão prontas. A costureira ficou de aprontar.

 

Dona Edna espantou-se:

 

— Então essa roupa que usam é a única que vocês têm?

 

— Sim, madame.

 

— Oh, bem. Posso ver que se banharam. Mas lavem as mãos de novo. Vamos terminar o jantar.

 

O trabalho os absorveu durante algumas horas, e eles terminavam os seus afazeres quando Bofur apareceu na cozinha.

 

— Ei, vocês! Se vocês quiserem um pouco de diversão antes de dormir, os rapazes vão se reunir para cantar ao lado do galpão mais tarde.

 

Como todo hobbit que se preze, canto e música animaram Bilbo.

 

— Que boa ideia! Avise que já vamos lá.

 

Anna estava curiosa e acompanhou Bilbo, intrigada. Eles andaram um pouco até chegarem ao lugar, guiados pela música. E, para espanto de Anna, lá estava o grupo, cada qual com seu instrumento.

 

— Ah, Bilbo! E Anni! Que bom que chegaram! — chamou Gandalf. — Venham, rapazes! Sentem-se aqui!

 

Havia um barril de cerveja caseira e uns canecos de madeira, e todos tocavam uma música animada, parecida com uma polca. Anna ficou espantada em ver que todos tinham seu instrumento e tocavam com animação. Ela se sentou ao lado de Gandalf.

 

— São um grupo alegre, não? — comentou o mago. — Venha, tome uma cerveja.

 

Anna provou a cerveja caseira tipo ale. Engasgou-se em seguida, tomando a decisão de jamais aceitar a bebida de novo.

 

— Parece que nosso pequeno hobbit não está acostumado a beber! — gritou Fíli. Os demais riram alto.

 

— Precisa aprender, rapaz! — incentivou Bofur, com seu violino.

 

Anna riu também, tentando dançar de maneira desengonçada (o que animou os anões a tocarem ainda mais). Depois ela decidiu se limitar a acompanhar o ritmo com os pés. No fim,  aplaudiu quando a música acabou.

 

— Vocês são bons! — disse ela, entusiasmada. — Muito bons mesmo.

 

Os anões se atiraram na bebida, rindo. Balin se sentou perto dela e perguntou:

 

— Lá na sua terra tem música assim?

 

— Bom, tem música, mas é muito diferente — respondeu Anna. — Gosto mais da que vocês tocam.

 

Um som diferente, afastado do grupo, chamou a atenção dela, que ficou procurando a fonte do som. A melodia era harmoniosa, mesmo que melancólica.

 

— É Thorin — explicou Balin. — Ele toca harpa.

 

— Adoro harpas. O som é celestial. São tão raras na minha terra... Acho que vou até ele.

 

— Não recomendo, pequena — disse Balin, gentilmente. — Quando ele toca, pensa a respeito do que perdeu.

 

— Erebor... — disse Anna. Balin a olhou, desconfiado. Anna deu de ombros. — Ele me explicou sobre sua busca. Prometi ajudar, mas não sei como. Thorin deve pensar sobre sua terra.

 

— Sim. Thorin era muito novo quando o dragão atacou.

 

— Conte-me sobre Erebor. Você estava lá?

 

— Thorin me ajudou a escapar quando Smaug atacou. Ah, Erebor... Era uma cidade como jamais se vira.

 

— Mas fica mesmo _dentro_ da montanha? — quis saber Anna. — E não fica muito escuro lá dentro?

 

O anão de barbas brancas sorriu de maneira nostálgica.

 

— Não é escuro. Há aberturas para passagem de luz e candelabros de cristal, bem como lâmpadas que seguram as velas. Os níveis são abertos para ar e luz circularem à vontade. Só os níveis mais profundos, onde ficam as minas, é que são muito escuros. Mas as velas nos capacetes ajudam a enxergar. Há veios de ouro, vastas riquezas, pedras preciosas.

 

— Parece imenso — comentou Anna. — Deve ser muito bonito. Espero poder conhecer.

 

— Terei prazer em lhe mostrar, pequena. — Balin sorriu. — Mal posso esperar para ver novamente o esplendor da montanha.

 

— Todos nós vamos fazer tudo para dar certo. De minha parte, espero poder fazer mais para ajudar vocês do que lavar pratos e cozinhar.

 

Balin tentou animá-la:

 

— Não se menospreze. Foi um ótimo jantar. Talvez não tenhamos chance de ter outro assim tão cedo.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Soube que todos conseguiram trabalho. Talvez fiquemos aqui menos tempo do que o previsto. Será bom, porque sinto que essa parada é minha culpa. Vocês não teriam parado se não fosse por minha causa.

 

— Talvez. Mas logo iríamos precisar de provisões, e aí estaríamos encrencados. Tudo deu certo, no final.

 

— É o que eu sempre digo, Mestre Balin. Tudo acontece por uma razão.

 

O velho anão sorriu para Anna, e Bilbo guardou o cachimbo.

 

— Anni, é melhor voltarmos para a estalagem. O dia começa cedo para nós.

 

— Bilbo tem razão — concordou Anna. — Agradeço a boa música, gente. Foi divertido, mas vamos nos recolher.

 

Kíli protestou:

 

— Já vão? Pensamos que veríamos danças de Hobbiton.

 

Bilbo insistiu severamente:

 

— Bom, meu _sobrinho_ é jovem demais para suas danças. E temos trabalho logo cedo.

 

— Não quisemos desrespeitar o menino, Mestre Baggins — garantiu Fíli, sério e um pouco decepcionado. — Thorin foi bem específico em respeitar Anni.

 

A voz grave do líder se fez ouvir, assustando Anna:

 

— Mestre Baggins tem razão. Alguns de nós se preocupam com suas responsabilidades. Faria bem a vocês dois lembrarem-se disso de vez em quando.

 

Conciliadora, Anna tentou aliviar a tensão:

 

— Tenho certeza que Kíli e Fíli não tiveram má intenção.

 

Thorin virou-se lentamente para Anna e encerrou o assunto dizendo, de maneira seca:

 

— Desejo uma boa noite, Anni Bolger. Para o senhor também, Mestre Baggins.

 

Anna sentiu uma raiva subir pelo pescoço e ia responder, mas Bilbo pegou sua mão, retirando-se rapidamente e dizendo:

 

— Boa noite a todos!

 

A contragosto, Anna se deixou levar, mas encarou Thorin de maneira azeda antes de sair. Só depois que entraram no cantinho da estalagem onde iriam dormir é que ela bufou:

 

— Esse Thorin Oakenshield!... Argh! Quem ele pensa que é?

 

Bilbo respondeu, gravemente:

 

— Você sabe quem ele é.

 

— Sim, eu sei — Anna admitiu. — Mas isso não dá a ele direito de falar assim com as pessoas! Viu como ele me tratou? E quanto a Kíli e Fíli?

 

— Eram parentes próximos, mais jovens, e ele quis corrigir a atitude deles. Além do mais, ele estava apenas protegendo você. É a coisa nobre a se fazer. Ele colocou você sob proteção pessoal dele. Não vejo motivo para tanta raiva.

 

Anna abriu a boca para argumentar que não precisava de proteção e que ela era capaz de se defender sozinha, mas percebeu que seria mentira. Ela era incapaz de se defender, portanto, precisava da proteção de Thorin. Sem ele e a companhia, ela não duraria cinco minutos na floresta.

 

Com um suspiro, ela caiu na cama.

 

— Você tem razão, tio Bilbo. É que eu me sinto como um fardo. Não sou mais criança, mas aqui estou mais indefesa do que uma.

 

Bilbo viu o quanto ela parecia desanimada e tentou animá-la.

 

— Pois eu acho que você mudou muito em dois dias. Quando eu conheci você, parecia um esquilo assustado. Sério, eu tinha a impressão que você ia desmaiar na hora por qualquer coisa, até se alguém falasse mais alto. Agora já está até querendo brigar com Thorin Oakenshield. É um grande progresso, não acha?

 

Ela deu de ombros.

 

— Não sei por que estou assim, tanta irritação. Deve ser o sono. Aliás, desculpe por acordá-lo na outra noite.

 

— Nem pense nisso. Boa noite, Anni Bolger.

 

— Boa noite, Bilbo Baggins.

 

Anna deitou no colchão de palha, dormindo em sono profundo, sem se lembrar de eventuais sonhos, pesadelos ou gritos, que Bilbo afastou abraçando-a gentilmente sem que ela sequer percebesse.

 

 

O0o o0o o0o

 

 

— Bom-dia, amigos! Vamos começar o dia? — A voz animada de Dona Edna despertou Anna e Bilbo. — Precisamos dos ovos do galinheiro o quanto antes.

 

Sonolenta, Anna ofereceu-se, espreguiçando-se:

 

— Eu faço isso...

 

Foi aí que o desastre aconteceu.

 

Ao se espreguiçar, Anna não percebeu que sua camisa se entreabrira, deixando à mostra parte de um seio. Dona Edna se espantou.

 

— Menino, hobbits têm peitos?

 

Num impulso, Anna se assustou e tentou fechar a roupa, escondendo-se. Dona Edna percebeu o susto dela e deduziu, admirada:

 

— Caramba, você não é um menino. É uma garota!...

 

Anna se desesperou e caiu de joelhos, as mãos postas, suplicando:

 

— Por favor, Dona Edna, por favor, não conte a ninguém! Por favor, ninguém pode saber! Por favor!

 

Ela encarou os dois. Bilbo estava pálido. A mulher fechou a cara:

 

— São ladrões? Estão fugindo de alguém?

 

Anna começou a inventar uma história rapidamente:

 

— Não somos ladrões, e só eu estou fugindo. Por favor, não conte nada! Eu imploro!

 

— De quem estão fugindo?

 

Anna inventou uma história na hora, parecendo apavorada (o que não era mentira):

 

— Eu estou fugindo de um homem muito mau. Meu pai foi obrigado a me dar a ele em casamento, mas ele é muito mau. Aí eu soube que tio Bilbo ia numa viagem com anões e aproveitei para fugir. Esse homem pode estar me procurando, e tio Bilbo vai se encrencar se ele desconfiar que me levou. Por favor, dona Edna, eu prefiro morrer a me casar com aquele bruto!

 

Anna começou a chorar, nervosa. Edna ficou penalizada.

 

— E vocês não são amantes?

 

— Não, não! — Bilbo se escandalizou. — Somos só parentes, mas distantes. Nada de amantes.

 

Anna choramingou, erguendo-se:

 

— Bilbo teve piedade de mim, mas os anões que o contrataram não sabem quem eu sou de verdade. Se souberem que sou uma mulher, podem não gostar. Bilbo pode se prejudicar se eles descobrirem. Por favor, dona Edna, tem que nos ajudar! Por favor, estou implorando. Não tenho mais ninguém que possa me ajudar.

 

Ela suspirou.

 

— Oh, criança... Não chore. — Edna a abraçou e viu o corpinho estremecer entre o seu. — Você está tremendo de medo! Por que seu pai a obrigou a casar com esse homem?

 

— Dívidas. Ele é um homem poderoso e mau. Pensei que tio Bilbo estivesse a salvo, porque ele é um parente distante e quase não nos vemos. E disfarçado de rapaz, esse homem não vai pensar em me procurar perto de anões mineradores. — Anna arriscou fingir um choro. — Saí sem minhas roupas e tive que cortar meu cabelo...!

 

Aí mesmo é que Edna parecia estar a ponto de chorar junto com Anna.

 

— Oh, que dó. Seu próprio cabelo? — Anna assentiu, ainda nos braços da mulher imensa. — Pobrezinha. Nenhuma mulher deveria ser obrigada a abrir mão de seus cabelos.

 

— Tenho tanto medo. — E nisso Anna não estava mentindo.

 

Edna disse:

 

— Eu vou ajudá-los. Mas vocês garantem mesmo que não são foras da lei, assassinos ou facínoras?

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Dona Edna, como eu posso ser essas coisas? Eu nem consigo matar uma galinha...!

 

A mulher concordou:

 

— É verdade. Mas poderiam ter me dito. Agora voltem ao trabalho e vou tentar ajudá-los.

 

Anna abraçou:

 

— Muito obrigada, dona Edna. Jamais esquecerei.

 

— Está bem, está bem — disse a bondosa senhora, com um sorriso. — Agora vamos ao desjejum. Temos muito trabalho!

 

O incidente (que Bilbo deu um jeito de prontamente relatar a Gandalf) serviu para deixar todos em alerta e acelerar a partida da Curva do Rio. De fato, dois dias mais tarde, todos começaram a juntar os pôneis e a recolher o dinheiro de seu trabalho.

 

Quando os dois hobbits se despediram do casal de estalajadeiros, Bilbo comentou:

 

— Gostamos muito de trabalhar para vocês. Agradecemos por tudo.

 

O dono da estalagem disse:

 

— Foi bom tê-los aqui. Espero que minha mulher tenha aprendido algumas de suas deliciosas receitas.

 

Dona Edna passou uma trouxinha a Anna.

 

— Aqui estão uma coberta e uma trouxa de roupa. Você é muito magrinho, menino. Assim não vai passar frio.

 

Anna ficou emocionada.

 

— É muito gentil, Madame. Fico muito agradecido.

 

— Considero você como se fosse meu próprio filho.

 

Bilbo fez uma mesura:

 

— Ficaremos sempre a seu dispor.

 

— Boa viagem!

 

Depois dessas palavras gentis, a companhia voltou a encarar a estrada rumo às Montanhas Sombrias, primeiro objetivo no caminho para Erebor.

 

 


	11. Pé na estrada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momentos de muita privação durante a jornada

 

Se Anna achava que a busca por Erebor ia ser algum tipo de “road trip”, igual a um desses filmes tipo “pé na estrada”, ela estava muito enganada. Era bem verdade que agora ela estava no seu próprio pônei (junto com alguns potes de cozinha e provisões), tinha uma trouxa de roupas só suas e os presentes de Dona Edna. Ela descobriu depois que entre as roupas estava um pente rudimentar de madeira, e que uma das roupas era um vestido simples, com dois laços grandes.

 

Mas era uma vida dura. Primeiro porque assim que saíram da Curva do Rio, uma chuva incessante caiu durante dois dias inteiros, arrasando os ânimos da companhia inteira. Dormir ao relento já não era fácil, mas sem arranjar um lugar seco e sem poder fazer fogo era ainda pior.

 

Anna sempre era voluntária para ajudar Bombur com as refeições, já que Bilbo estava na escala da guarda noturna, coisa que ela não podia fazer. Além de não saber se defender, ela não tinha nem sabia usar qualquer tipo de arma que eles tinham: machados, alabardas, manguais, espadas, clavas, lanças... O Sr. Dwalin tinha tentado explicar algumas noções de defesa pessoal, mas ela logo notou que, se precisasse se defender, o melhor a fazer era tirar vantagem de seu corpo pequeno e ágil para fugir e se esquivar de golpes. Portanto, todos os dias de manhã ela se dedicava a um pouco de alongamento e tai chi chuan.

 

Aquilo atraiu as atenções.

 

Os anões ficaram muito interessados em saber que tipo de prática de guerra era aquela, e Anna teve que explicar que a maior parte dos exercícios era um método de condicionamento físico. Fora de forma, Anna precisava dos exercícios para aguentar a cavalgada e caminhada durante o dia e ter uma boa noite de sono.

 

A noite era a hora do dia mais temida. Ela não parava de ter pesadelos com orcs, e mesmo que não acordasse à noite, ela sentia Bilbo chegando perto dela, e o toque dele era capaz de fazer seu padrão de sono mudar para parar de gritar. Ela não sabia se ainda gritava à noite, mas quando acordava com os próprios gritos pedia mil desculpas.

 

Fora a chuva, os primeiros dias não foram tão ruins. Gandalf era sua melhor companhia, e Bilbo lhe dava conforto, sempre solícito e cavalheiro. A relação com Thorin não tinha melhorado (era um anão desconfiado, que sempre estava de olho nela quando achava que ela estava distraída), e embora ninguém a tratasse mal, ela sentia que era tratada de maneira diferente. Afinal, ela era considerada incapaz.

 

Anna se sentia muito insegura e assustada, em especial, com Thorin, que constantemente a vigiava. Ela se desesperava em se mostrar útil, apenas para evitar o olhar severo dele. Era um olhar que tinha uma parte de irritação, outra de pura frustração, como se Anna existisse apenas para tornar a jornada deles ainda mais difícil. Ela jamais tinha se sentido tão intimidada antes e lembrou-se dos chefes chatos com quem tinha trabalhado.

 

Quando o tempo melhorou, Anna manteve sua política de ser útil em tudo que pudesse, especialmente durante o preparo das refeições. Ajudou a recolher gravetos, ajudada por Bilbo. Depois, por pura curiosidade, ela abordou Óin bem na hora que ele se preparava para acender o fogo.

 

— Sr. Óin? — Ela se aproximou timidamente.

 

O anão se virou:

 

— Sim, menina?

 

— O senhor se incomoda de me mostrar como se acende o fogo?

 

Ele se espantou:

 

— Vocês não têm fogo lá na sua terra?

 

— Sim, mas usamos fósforos. Aqui vocês não têm isso, então provavelmente usam fricção de pedras ou madeira.

 

— Fó o quê?

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Não é importante. Não quero atrapalhar.

 

Óin a olhou e algo nele pareceu inspirar compaixão. Ele suspirou, dizendo:

 

— Sente-se aqui. Deixe eu lhe mostrar. — Anna obedeceu, animada. — Começa com a escolha do local para a fogueira: de preferência, deve ser plano e seco. É bom cercar com pedras ou cavar um buraco no chão. Depois, temos que fazer o fogo. Precisamos de lenha, gravetos e algum matinho seco.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Eu tenho ajudado a recolher gravetos e mato seco, mas não consigo cortar lenha.

 

— Deixe meu irmão Glóin cortar lenha, pois ele é muito bom com um machado. — Óin tirou uma caixinha de metal do bolso e abriu, tirando três objetos. — Isso é uma pederneira. Essa pedra é para fazer faísca, mas para isso é preciso o metal. O fogo vem esfregando essa pedra e o metal, para pegar fogo num pedaço de pano. Com cuidado, deve usar o fogo do pano para pôr fogo no matinho seco. O mato seco vai dar fogo aos gravetos, que vão dar fogo à lenha.

 

— E precisa tudo isso de lenha? — Anna indagou. — Sempre vejo Bifur, Balin e Dwalin trazerem uma quantidade muito grande.

 

— É questão de proteção, mocinha — explicou Óin, paciente. — Se a lenha acabar no meio da noite e for preciso cortar, é um risco aos perigos: animais, orcs, você sabe. Você tem que sempre ter lenha suficiente, e isso depende do dia: se está frio, úmido, essas coisas. Além do mais, é preciso estar sempre de olho no fogo, por isso Bombur está encarregado da comida: não dá para fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo. Uma vez pronto o fogo, fazemos o apoio para a panela — esse tripé que você conhece, ou um tronco atravessado como espeto. Daí para frente, é com Bombur.

 

— Puxa... — disse Anna, admirada. — Nunca fui de acampar, e pensei que para fazer fogo só era preciso ter fósforos e álcool. Como sou boba!

 

Óin estava curioso:

 

— O que é esse fófo que você tanto fala?

 

— Fósforos — corrigiu Anna. — Na minha terra, tem umas caixinhas com uns palitinhos de madeira bem pequenos. Na ponta desses palitos, tem uma espécie de pederneira, que queima só um pouquinho, mas é o suficiente para acender um fogo, se tiver gás ou muito álcool. — Anna procurou explicar. — Já notou que se você colocar fogo no hidromel ou no vinho, ele pode pegar fogo?

 

— Verdade — concordou Óin.

 

— Então, na minha terra tem gente que usa álcool para ajudar o fogo a pegar mais rápido.

 

Óin incentivou:

 

— Tente usar a pederneira. Precisa bater a pedra para ela soltar faísca. Vamos, tente.

 

Meio sem jeito, Anna obedeceu, com incentivo dele. O metal era curvo, parecendo uma letra “D” maiúscula. Anna pôs os dedos ali para firmar e conseguiu produzir faísca, embora não conseguisse fazer o pedaço de juta pegar fogo. Ela até soltou um gritinho de alegria, como se fosse uma menina pequena com um brinquedo novo. Oin riu-se:

 

— Ho, ho, muito bom! Com prática, poderá tentar acender o fogo sozinha. Talvez até possa ter sua própria pederneira.

 

Anna parecia mesmo uma criança:

 

— Vou tentar treinar, Mestre Óin!

 

O velho anão sorriu para ela, genuinamente encantado que ela estivesse fascinada com algo tão prosaico como acender fogo.

 

Quando Anna se virou, notou que praticamente toda a Companhia estava parada, observando o diálogo entre Óin e ela. Anna imediatamente avermelhou-se, constrangida.

 

— Fiz algo errado? Desculpe, eu não conheço seus costumes.

 

Bilbo sorriu e tentou acalmá-la.

 

— Está tudo bem, Anna. É que este é um costume corriqueiro em nosso mundo. Até crianças sabem acender um fogo.

 

Kíli sorriu, mas estava achando muito engraçado:

 

— Dona Anna, isso é muito incomum!

 

Fíli concordou:

 

— É verdade. Nunca conhecemos ninguém como a senhora.

 

Dori disse:

 

— Deixem disso, garotos. Estão deixando Dona Anna desconfortável.

 

Nori se ofereceu:

 

— Se quiser, Dona Anna, posso fazer uma pederneira para a senhora na primeira oportunidade.

 

Anna ainda estava vermelha quando respondeu:

 

— Isso é muito gentil, Nori. Obrigada.

 

A animação foi cortada na raiz com a intervenção de Thorin, que lembrou, ríspido:

 

— Muito bom, e agora, se a novidade tiver terminado, vamos deixar Bombur fazer o jantar. O dia foi longo e estamos todos com fome.

 

Todos voltaram a ficar sério e se dispersaram. Anna ficou mais uma vez com a sensação de que Thorin a considerava um estorvo. Gandalf, que tinha ido até o córrego, voltou nesse momento, dizendo:

 

— Se alguém quiser tomar banho, é bom se apressar. A luz não vai durar muito.

 

Anna aproveitou para se levantar, dizendo:

 

— Boa ideia, Gandalf. Não precisam me esperar.

 

Saiu em busca de sua trouxinha de roupas, e Bofur lembrou:

 

— Não demore, ou não vai sobrar muita coisa!

 

Anna não se importava. Thorin parecia azedo, e o melhor era manter distância dele antes que ela tivesse que ouvir mais palavras ríspidas do líder da companhia.

 

A coisa piorou ainda mais quando, no dia seguinte, durante um trecho em que os pôneis pareciam nervosos, ela não conseguiu controlar o seu animal. Resultado: o pônei desembestou, o pote de comida que ele levava se espatifou numa pedra e parte das provisões se perdeu. Anna se agarrou às rédeas, tentando fazer a montaria parar, mas estava tão apavorada que não conseguiu evitar que o pônei se embrenhasse mata adentro.

 

— Socorro!

 

Thorin, Kíli, Fíli, Gandalf e Bofur dispararam com seus animais para tentar ajuda-la. Após alguns minutos de perseguição, eles cercaram o pônei, que se assustou tanto que subitamente estacou. Anna foi jogada para fora da sela.

 

— Ohhh!

 

Ela rolou numa colina abaixo, numa área próxima à encosta da montanha, sentindo a pele se ralando no chão irregular. Thorin foi o primeiro a chegar até ela. Anna tentava se levantar, envergonhada.

 

— Estou bem, estou bem. E o pônei?

 

Thorin ignorou a pergunta e apontou para as pernas dela, expostas pela calça curta que usava:

 

— Está sangrando. Os braços também. Óin tem um unguento.

 

Preocupada em não ser um fardo, especialmente para Thorin, ela disfarçou a dor, garantindo:

 

— Não foi nada. Vou lavar o ferimento e o sangramento vai parar.

 

— Deixe Óin dar uma olhada.

 

Anna ia responder quando os demais chegaram, correndo. Gandalf se ajoelhou:

 

— Machucou?

 

— Não foi nada — disse Anna.

 

— Ela sangra — redarguiu Thorin. — Não parece fundo, felizmente. Óin deve ter algum unguento.

 

— Não é nada, mesmo — ela repetiu, envergonhada.

 

Puxando o pônei, Bofur garantiu:

 

— Myrtle está bem, também. Só perdemos uma panela e um pouco de grão.

 

Kíli tentou ser otimista:

 

— Melhor do que perder um hobbit.

 

Thorin comentou, azedo:

 

— Esse hobbit está perdido desde antes de se juntar a nós. Nunca deveria ter vindo. Não é um de nós.

 

Aquilo doeu em Anna mais do que ela gostaria de admitir, mas ela nada respondeu. Gandalf repreendeu:

 

— Thorin…!

 

Ele ignorou também o mago e encarou Anna duramente, enquanto ela também o encarava, tentando controlar as lágrimas que tentavam escapar de seus olhos. Sem mais dizer, Thorin voltou para junto dos outros.

 

Anna foi para o lado oposto. Gandalf quis saber:

 

— Para onde vai?

 

— Para o rio! — respondeu ela, sem se virar, a passos duros, as lágrimas já caindo. — Preciso limpar o ferimento.

 

Cega pela dor da rejeição e pela vergonha, Anna não viu Gandalf indo furiosamente atrás de Thorin, ou Bilbo correndo atrás dela. Ela engoliu os soluços e rasgou um pedaço da manga da camisa para molhar e começar a lavar os arranhões. Havia lama e pedregulhos, devido à chuva dos dias anteriores. Ardia muito.

 

— Precisa de ajuda?

 

Anna encarou Bilbo, sem tempo de esconder as lágrimas. Ela deu de ombros.

 

— Está tudo sob controle.

 

— Não está, posso ver — disse ele, gentil, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Mas não leve Thorin tão a sério.

 

— Ele até tem razão — admitiu ela, ainda chorando. — Aqui não é o meu lugar. Mas não é como se eu tivesse _pedido_ para vir cair num mundo desconhecido, centenas de anos atrás, no meio da saga para retomar Erebor e ainda com um dragão no meio!

 

Ela suspirou, nervosa. Bilbo tentou dizer, ajudando a limpar:

 

— Tente não pensar nisso. Vamos voltar. O ferimento já deve estar limpo o suficiente para Óin usar um unguento.

 

Voltaram para junto dos outros, e ficaram sabendo que eles acampariam ali aquela noite, pois o anoitecer não tardava. Gandalf tinha saído após uma discussão com Thorin, segundo Bofur, e não se sabia quando voltava.

 

Aquela circunstância agradava muito Anna. O sumiço de Gandalf parecia um sinal para ela colocar em ação o plano que tinha elaborado.

 

Anna estava com uma grande dor no coração, mas ajudou a preparar a refeição normalmente, sendo gentil com todos, como sempre. Após a refeição, Anna sentou-se ao lado de Glóin, que animadamente mostrou o medalhão com os retratos da mulher e do filho Gimli.

 

Na verdade, Anna mal escutava o animado anão. As duras palavras de Thorin haviam tocado num ponto fundamental, e ela precisava ter coragem suficiente para ser adulta e encarar a situação de maneira lógica e racional.

 

Com isso em mente, quando a noite já era alta e todos dormiam, Anna silenciosamente pegou a trouxinha com suas coisas, enrolou a manta de dormir e colocou às costas, ouvindo o ronco coletivo dos anões. Bilbo estava de guarda, então não estava ao lado dela. Era justamente o que ela queria.

 

Esgueirando-se entre os companheiros, ela procurou fazer o mínimo de barulho possível para atravessar o acampamento. Tinha quase conseguido, quando ouviu a voz de Bilbo, alarmada, a cochichar:

 

— Ei! Onde pensa que está indo?

 

Ela simplesmente pediu, em voz baixa:

 

— Volte para a guarda, Bilbo.

 

Ele notou:

 

— Por que está levando suas coisas? Para onde vai?

 

Anna disse, baixinho:

 

— Vou voltar para a Curva do Rio.

 

— O quê? Não, não! Não pode nos abandonar assim: você é parte do grupo!

 

Anna retrucou:

 

— Só que eu não sou. Não sou um de vocês. Não pertenço a esse grupo. Thorin disse isso, e ele tem razão. Nunca deveria ter vindo. Eu só vou atrasar vocês.

 

— Não! Não diga isso! — O pobre hobbit começou a se agitar. — Olhe, você está com saudades de sua casa, só isso. Eu sei como é. Também sinto falta de minha toca em Bag End.

 

— Não, você não entende. Nenhum de vocês me entende. Você tem sua toca quentinha, eles sonham em retomar a montanha. Eu não tenho nenhum lugar, nem ninguém. Meu lar nem _existe!_ — Ela se espantou ao ver duas lágrimas caindo. — E eu posso estar ameaçando o sucesso da missão de todos vocês. É melhor eu ir embora.

 

Bilbo insistiu, mortificado:

 

— Anna, não! Por favor.

 

Ela disse:

 

— Thorin está certo: eu nunca deveria ter vindo. Estou totalmente perdida. Vou voltar para a Curva do Rio. Dona Edna vai me contratar como cozinheira, tenho certeza.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Você não percebeu, não é?

 

— Percebi o quê?

 

— Thorin se preocupa com você. Ele quer protegê-la a todo custo.

 

Anna revirou os olhos.

 

— Ah, claro. É o _dever_ do nobre príncipe. Então isso dá o direito a ele de humilhar todo mundo na sua frente?

 

— Por Eru, você não percebeu _mesmo_. — Bilbo estava rindo. — Ele está furioso consigo mesmo. Por isso está tão agressivo.

 

— Como é?

 

Bilbo respondeu:

 

— Anna, ele não sabe direito como agir com você. Não quer ser descortês, porque ele a trata como uma dama, mas você não faz o tipo de dama que ele conhece. Ele está determinado a não deixar que nada aconteça a você. Ele pediu a todos da companhia que sempre a protejam, todo o tempo. E ele disse sem rodeios que eu vou responder pessoalmente qualquer coisa que aconteça com você. Ele me designou como seu protetor pessoal.

 

— _O quê?_

 

— Portanto, se você sumir, Thorin vai me esfolar, e não estou dizendo isso de maneira figurada. Ele também pediu que eu não lhe dissesse nada, por isso agradeceria se não mencionasse.

 

Ela ainda estava ofendida:

 

— Thorin acha que eu preciso de uma babá, é isso?

 

— Bom, quando você coloca a coisa assim…

 

Anna certamente ia dizer mais sobre o caso, mas foi interrompida por um barulho alto, muito próximo, como se uma árvore tivesse caído. Bilbo fez sinal a ela para que se calasse e se escondesse, e Anna foi para trás de uma árvore.

 

Foi bem a tempo para ver uma sombra gigantesca cair sobre o acampamento onde os anões dormiam. Tudo foi muito rápido, na verdade.

 

A sombra transformou-se numa criatura de uns seis metros de altura, que entrou no acampamento. Anna gritou, mesmo escondida. Thorin ergueu-se de um salto, gritando:

 

— Acordem! Acordem!

 

A confusão estava formada, quando Anna viu a criatura gigantesca ser acompanhada por outros dois monstros iguais a eles, os anões tentando pegar as armas, gritando:

 

— Às armas! Troll! Troll! _Du bekâr!_

 

Kíli atirou flechas, Ori usou o estilingue para jogar pedras, Bilbo usou a espada para atingir os calcanhares deles. Anna continuava escondida atrás de uma árvore, petrificada de pavor, o coração acelerado.

 

O problema é que não demorou mais de cinco minutos para os trolls pegarem todos os anões (e Bilbo), um a um, e irem colocando em sacos, fechando-os com nós apertados. Escondida, despercebida, Anna estava abismada. Ela se lembrava dessa parte no livro, embora não tivesse sido exatamente dessa maneira.

 

Anna também lembrava que, na narrativa original, Bilbo não tinha sido capturado, mas agora, diante de seus olhos, o primeiro a ser posto num dos sacos tinha sido exatamente o pequeno hobbit. Como no livro, os três trolls acenderam uma grande fogueira e começaram a discutir a melhor maneira de preparar os anões para virar refeição.

 

— Podemos amassar um a um e fazer deles um tipo de pasta ou geleia — sugeriu um.

 

— Assado é melhor.

 

— Assado ontem, assado hoje — reclamou o outro, enfadado. — Por que não tentamos fazer uma torta de anões?

 

— Basta colocar um pouco de sálvia no assado — garantiu o cozinheiro.

 

Anna se lembrou subitamente da maneira como os anões tinham sido salvos de ir para o espeto dos três trolls. E achou que estava na hora de ajudar os amigos.

 

Com dificuldade, subiu numa árvore próxima, tendo cuidado de permanecer escondida. Então, quando achou seguro, tomou fôlego e gritou, disfarçando a voz:

 

— Anões no espeto, que desperdício! Com pele e tudo, que desperdício.

 

Um troll quis saber:

 

— Por que fala em desperdício, Tom?

 

— O quê?

 

— Você disse que os anões estão com pele, e isso é desperdício. Por quê? Precisa tirar a pele?

 

O troll estava confuso:

 

— Por que precisa tirar a pele?

 

— Para cozinhar os anões!

 

— Bom, se você insiste em tirar a pele para cozinhar os anões, vá em frente. Não há nada de errado com anões com pele e tudo.

 

Anna gritou de novo, disfarçando a voz:

 

— Podia ficar macio e delicioso! Sem pele, eles derretem na boca!

 

O troll cozinheiro pareceu gostar da ideia.

 

— Hum, anão macio é bom mesmo. Bem melhor do que assado. Boa ideia, Bert.

 

O outro troll discordou:

 

— Mas eu prefiro que eles estejam crocantes! Faz um barulhinho gostoso, e eles ficam suculentos!

 

De cima da árvore, Anna pôde localizar os primeiros indícios da aurora. Esse era o segredo para salvar a companhia: trolls não podiam ficar expostos à luz do dia, ou então viravam pedra. Ela só tinha que manter os anões vivos até o sol chegar.

 

Portanto, Anna insistiu em distrair os trolls e provocar a discórdia:

 

— Seu burro! Anões são muito duros. Se ficarem crocantes, eles podem quebrar os dentes!

 

— Quebrar dentes?

 

— Eu não quero ficar com dentes quebrados!

 

— Então tem que tirar as peles dos anões primeiro! — insistiu Anna. — E você já viu como estão cheirando? Vai precisar usar algo mais forte do que sálvia.

 

— Quer parar de me dizer como devo cozinhar minha comida, Tom?

 

— Mas eu não disse nada, Will!

 

O troll parecia magoado.

 

— Vocês poderiam ser mais agradecidos. Todos os dias eu trago boas comidas. Primeiro foram os fazendeiros, depois os carneiros, e os cavalos dos fazendeiros. Agora eu trago anões. E ainda tem os pôneis desses anões.

 

Um troll reclamou:

 

— Pôneis têm muito osso e pouca carne. Os anões estão mais saborosos.

 

Anna gritou:

 

— Está falando mal da minha comida de novo!

 

— Mas eu não disse nada!

 

— Nem eu — disse o outro toll, desconfiado. — Isso está estranho. Alguma coisa aqui não está certa.

 

Alarmada, Anna resolveu se calar, pois os três começaram a olhar em volta, percebendo alguma coisa errada. Um dos trolls abriu um saco e perguntou ao anão dentro do saco:

 

— Você viu alguma coisa estranha?

 

Kíli, esquentado, respondeu:

 

— Seu imbecil, eu estava dentro de um saco! Como posso ter visto alguma coisa com a cabeça coberta?

 

O troll considerou a resposta muito inteligente e fechou o saco, apesar dos protestos de Kíli. Anna sabia que, se insistisse em procurar, o troll acabaria por achá-la.

 

Era preciso ganhar mais tempo.

 

De cima da árvore, ela viu que estava próxima a um tipo de bolota, como uma noz ou avelã. Com cuidado, ela colheu a bolota e jogou ruidosamente o mais longe que pôde.

 

Felizmente, o barulho chamou a atenção dos trolls.

 

— O que foi isso?

 

— Tem alguém ali.

 

— Vão ver isso logo. A manhã não tarda. Eu não quero virar pedra.

 

Anna gelou ao ouvir aquilo. Ela esperava conseguir distraí-los tempo suficiente para o sol se levantar sem que eles percebessem.

 

Os dois trolls foram na direção do barulho. Anna olhou em volta, tentando descobrir uma nova maneira de distraí-los. Faltava tão pouco!...

 

Então ela viu um movimento furtivo entre as árvores. Esticando o pescoço para não revelar onde estava, ela detectou o chapéu pontudo do mago. Gandalf estava de volta.

 

Os dois trolls voltaram para junto do cozinheiro.

 

— Não tem nada ali.

 

— Vamos comer logo! Estou com fome!

 

Neste exato momento, Gandalf se mostrou, posicionado em cima de uma pedra, com o cajado erguido.

 

— Soltem os seus prisioneiros!

 

O troll apontou para ele.

 

— Quem é esse?

 

O cozinheiro se animou:

 

— Não sei, mas é carne de homem! Melhor do que de anão!

 

A voz de Gandalf se avolumou, quando ele pronunciou um encantamento — um que arrepiou Anna:

 

— A luz os levará a todos!

 

E fez o cajado quebrar a pedra, revelando o sol nascente diretamente nos trolls. Eles ainda tentaram se esconder, mas era tarde demais. Instantaneamente foram transformados em pedra. O mago olhou para cima, bem para onde ela estava.

 

— Muito esperto de sua parte, Anni Bolger — elogiou ele, sorrindo. — Gostaria de ajuda para descer?

 

Ela confessou, aliviada:

 

— Oh, Gandalf, você é uma visão e tanto para mim. Por favor, me ajude.

 

Anna passou para um galho mais baixo, e ele a ajudou a chegar até o chão. Ela correu para os sacos. Logo uns estavam abrindo os sacos dos outros, até que todos os anões estavam soltos e, aparentemente, bem.

 

Thorin comentou:

 

— Apareceu bem na hora, Gandalf. Por um minuto, pensei que fôssemos virar assado de troll com sálvia.

 

— Está agradecendo à pessoa errada, Thorin — corrigiu o mago. — Minha participação nesse episódio foi muito pequena. Nosso pequeno hobbit, Anni Bolger, foi o verdadeiro herói. Ele ganhou tempo, confundindo os trolls até que a luz do sol os transformasse em pedra. Muito esperto.

 

Todos os olhares se voltaram para ela. Os anões começaram a cochichar e a comentar o fato, principalmente por que Óin, irmão de Glóin, não ouvia bem e vivia perguntando o que estavam dizendo.

 

Anna enrubesceu. Bilbo chegou perto e indagou:

 

— Isso é verdade? Eu ouvi a discussão entre os trolls. Era você?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— Trolls são muito burros, pelo que sei. Confundi-los não foi tão difícil. Só o que eu precisava fazer era ganhar tempo até o sol nascer.

 

Gandalf lembrou:

 

— Mas nenhum de vocês pensou nisso.

 

Bofur gritou:

 

— Nosso menor hobbit acaba de salvar a gente, pessoal! Três hurras!

 

Eles gritaram, deixando Anna ainda mais constrangida, mas pelo menos ela estava alegre. Ela tinha feito algo pela companhia, o que era muito importante.

 

Thorin chegou perto dela.

 

— Em nome de toda a companhia, agradeço pelo que fez. — Ele a interrompeu antes que ela tentasse protestar, e disse suavemente: — Ainda assim, gostaria de pedir que jamais tente fugir de novo.

 

Anna arregalou os olhos. Ele sabia!

 

— Você... _ouviu?_

 

Thorin assentiu, contrito e solene:

 

— Lamento pela dor que minhas palavras lhe causaram, pequena. Se quiser partir, é livre para ir, mas toda a companhia ficará triste sem você.

 

Anna enrubesceu, dizendo:

 

— Estou envergonhada. Mas agradeço suas palavras, Thorin Oakenshield. E não deixarei a companhia, a menos que me peça.

 

Gandalf sorriu com o diálogo, e Anna olhou em volta, encarando os monstros de pedra com um arrepio. Ela sussurrou, de olho no gigante:

 

— Nunca tinha visto um desses...

 

Gandalf ponderou:

 

— Trolls não andam de dia e estão longe das montanhas. De onde podem ter vindo?

 

Thorin sugeriu:

 

— Deve haver uma caverna por aqui. Como a que encontramos Anna.

 

Ela estremeceu, as lembranças ocorrendo subitamente na cabeça. Foi numa caverna de troll que Azog a prendera e a machucara. Ela não teve certeza se Thorin percebeu sua reação, mas ele ordenou:

 

— Bilbo, você e Anna vão inspecionar os pôneis. Ori, vá com eles. Dwalin, verifique o perímetro. Leve Bifur e Bofur com você. Kíli, Fíli, venham comigo.

 

O grupo se dispersou em direções diferentes. Ori acompanhou Bilbo e Anna.

 

— Muito obrigado pelo que fez com os trolls, Anni! — disse o jovem Ori, com admiração. — Não sabia que hobbits eram tão espertos!

 

Anna brincou:

 

— Acho que é mal de família. Nós, Baggins, somos espertos, não somos, tio?

 

Bilbo a encarou, sorrindo, e Ori percebeu a brincadeira. Eles foram até os pôneis, que continuavam assustados. Acalmar os pôneis também fez bem a Anna.

 

O grupo ficou naquele local algumas horas, tempo para preparar um desjejum enquanto os outros procuravam a caverna de trolls.

 

E acharam. Desta vez, além de armas élficas, eles voltaram com um barril de cerveja. A descoberta foi recebida ruidosamente.

 

— A cerveja ainda está boa — garantiu Fíli. — Não foi feita por aqueles trolls.

 

— Não há como saber de onde roubaram — disse Gandalf. — Mas a caverna foi ocupada recentemente. Quase não cheirava.

 

Kíli deduziu:

 

— Então eles andaram atacando elfos também. Havia armas de elfos e orcs.

 

Anna repetiu, baixinho:

 

— Orcs?

 

Thorin decidiu:

 

— Levantamos acampamento logo depois de comer. Dwalin, você conhece essas partes, você diz o caminho.

 

Gandalf sugeriu:

 

— Não estamos longe do Vale Oculto.

 

Thorin fechou a cara.

 

— Já disse que não chego nem perto daquele lugar.

 

Anna sentiu o clima pesando, e resolveu ficar calada. Obviamente, seja lá o que fosse aquilo, já havia sido alvo de discussões anteriores entre Gandalf e Thorin.

 

Apesar disso, a refeição foi prazerosa e descontraída, e os anões não se cansavam de comentar a façanha do pequeno hobbit. Anna estava mais do que surpresa com a reação de todos, e Bilbo divertiu-se com a reação dela.

 

O dia estava bem avançado quando eles retomaram a marcha rumo às Montanhas Sombrias.

 

 

Palavras em Khuzdul:

 _Du bekâr_ = às armas

 


	12. O grupo é caçado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Há perigo na Grande Estrada do Leste

Novamente, a chuva incessante atrasou a jornada. A lama tornava os pôneis mais lentos, e todos estavam encharcados. A chuva parou ao anoitecer, e então começaram os desafios de achar lenha seca para acender o fogo e passar a noite.

 

Uma encosta, quase uma caverna, ofereceu abrigo reduzido, cada um virando-se como podia. Após ajudar Bombur com a sopa, Anna ajeitou-se junto a um rochedo. A melhor estratégia era tentar dormir sentada. Mas ela tinha poucas expectativas de descanso. Sono já era difícil mesmo sem estar molhada até os ossos.

 

Estavam todos em volta da fogueira, tentando obter calor. Muitos puxaram seus cachimbos e fumavam uma erva de odor mais agradável do que os cachimbos que Anna conhecia. Ela declinou do convite de Bifur para fumar.

 

Uma conversa começou de modo prosaico. Dori quis saber:

 

— Sr. Gandalf, não pode fazer nada sobre esse dilúvio?

 

Ele respondeu simplesmente:

 

— Está chovendo, Mestre Dori. E vai continuar chovendo até a chuva acabar. Se quer controlar a chuva, terá que arranjar outro feiticeiro.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Então tem mais de um?

 

Gandalf não entendeu.

 

— Mais de um o quê?

 

— Feiticeiro.

 

A conversa começou a interessar Anna. Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Na nossa ordem, somos cinco. O maior deles é Saruman, o Branco. Depois há os dois azuis... Não me lembro o nome deles. Não importa. E, por último, há Radagast, o Castanho.

 

— E ele é um grande mago? — quis saber Bilbo. — Ou ele é mais como você?

 

Anna prendeu o riso, coisa que Fíli não conseguiu. Mesmo incomodado, Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Acho que ele é um grande mago, em seu jeito. Ele prefere cuidar das florestas, das criaturas mais simples da natureza.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Parece um sujeito simpático.

 

— Ele fica na Floresta Verdejante. É o nosso caminho. Talvez encontremos com ele. — Gandalf apagou o cachimbo na pedra. — Bom, é melhor dormir agora. Boa noite a todos.

 

Anna achou a ideia excelente e recostou-se no rochedo, tentando descansar um pouco depois de um dia molhado e miserável.

 

Na fronteira entre sono e vigília, Anna parecia ser incapaz de se livrar de pesadelos. Antes eram orcs povoando seus sonhos, agora eram trolls e orcs, mais o frio e a umidade. Anna estava quase dormindo quando sentiu o calor de uma pessoa a abraçando, mantendo o frio distante. Devia ser Bilbo. Ela suspirou, satisfeita, aninhando-se contra ele e sentindo o cheiro de pinho. _“Bilbo deve ter escolhido vigiar do alto de um pinheiro e agora o turno dele acabou”_ , pensou ela, antes de cair no sono.

 

Um ronco leve acordou Anna antes mesmo que o sol saísse. Ela também sentiu o cheiro forte de pinho e abriu os olhos, imaginando que veria Bilbo ainda abraçado a ela.

 

Para sua surpresa, o rosto bem próximo do seu não era o do hobbit, mas do próprio líder da expedição, Thorin Oakenshield. Ele dormia, uma expressão tranquila que o rejuvenescia, muito diferente do semblante preocupado que Anna se acostumava a ver nele.

 

E, de repente, um par de olhos azuis, profundos e intensos, abriu-se para encará-la.

 

Anna levou um susto tão grande que se endireitou de um pulo só.

 

— Oh! Sr. Thorin, desculpe. Eu o acordei, não foi? Desculpe, às vezes tenho pesadelos, ai que vergonha. Desculpe se perturbei toda a companhia.

 

Ele parecia intrigado, até divertindo-se com a reação dela. Respondeu, sereno:

 

— Você parecia ter frio, e Mestre Baggins estava de guarda. Achei que apreciaria o calor extra.

 

Anna devia estar muito corada ao responder:

 

— Hum, er, sim, obrigada por sua preocupação, e, hum, desculpe de novo. Com sua licença, vou até o rio. Bom dia.

 

Ainda tentando recuperar a capacidade de fôlego, Anna saiu para se lavar no rio Bruinen, com o coração acelerado depois do encontro com Thorin.

 

Ela estava mortificada de vergonha. O homem já achava que ela era uma inútil, agora a tratava como uma criancinha que precisava ser ninada para dormir!... Não que não tivesse sido bom. E certamente também a ajudara a dormir. Mas ainda assim era constrangedor. Ela tentou não pensar nisso — ou nos olhos azuis a encarando com intensidade, despertando outro tipo de sentimento nela.

 

Definitivamente, era melhor não pensar nessas coisas.

 

O dia amanheceu sem chuva, e eles seguiram o caminho se embrenhando cada vez mais na floresta. Thorin imprimiu um ritmo mais forte de marcha, talvez para compensar o dia de chuva, e a tarde começava a cair quando de repente Dwalin (que ia à frente, como batedor) voltou a galope, com um grito de alerta:

 

— Alguém se aproxima rapidamente!

 

Thorin ordenou, pulando do pônei:

 

— Desmontar! Às armas! Fechem as fileiras!

 

Todos rapidamente se galvanizaram em ação. Anna desmontou o mais rápido que pôde, passando a mão em sua trouxa de roupas, e foi levada pela mão para se esconder atrás de uma pedra, com Bilbo a protegê-la.

 

E foi de lá que ela teve ampla visão de uma das imagens mais bizarras até o momento. Uma espécie de estranha carruagem (mais parecida a uma biga romana muito rústica), feita de galhos de árvores e puxada por seis duplas de grandes lebres, quase do tamanho dos pôneis, irrompeu no meio deles, guiada por um homem barbudo, de chapéu pontudo e longas vestes marrons.

 

Gandalf saudou-o:

 

— Radagast!

 

Anna arregalou os olhos. Ragadast era um dos cinco Istari, os magos que protegiam a Terra Média. Os anões guardaram as armas, e Thorin indagou a Gandalf:

 

— Amigo seu?

 

— É um amigo — garantiu Gandalf. — Pessoal, esse é Radagast, o Castanho. Radagast, o que faz aqui?

 

Anna saiu de trás da pedra e observou o mago, mais baixo que Gandalf, de nariz bem redondo e uma mancha no cabelo comprido que parecia um fungo ou líquen. Ele parecia agitado.

 

— Eu procurava por você, Gandalf. Tem algo errado na floresta, algo muito errado!...

 

Gandalf convidou:

 

— Calma, meu amigo. Tome. — Tirou o cachimbo e acendeu-o. — Vamos nos acalmar e conversar ali.

 

Os dois magos se afastaram, e Anna torceu o nariz, apreensiva. A presença de Radagast indicava que alguma coisa estava errada ali. O mago castanho era mencionado meramente de passagem nos livros (ela estava admirada de conseguir se lembrar do nome), sem participação relevante na aventura. Um arrepio percorreu sua espinha.

 

Será que sua presença ali já começava a afetar significativamente a linha do tempo?

 

Bilbo reparou nela:

 

— Tudo bem? Pode ficar tranquila. Ele é aquele mago amigo de Gandalf.

 

— Sim, eu sei. — Anna procurou dispersar estes pensamentos. — Sou uma boba, mesmo. Não se preocupe, Bilbo.

 

Ele sorriu e brincou:

 

— Vi que essa noite você teve outro vigia além de mim.

 

Ela enrubesceu:

 

— Oh, que vergonha...! Eu devo ter feito um papelão, e bem na frente de Thorin.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Pelo menos você conseguiu descansar um pouco. Sei que tem dificuldade de dormir.

 

— Levei um susto! — Ela confessou. — Não imagina como fiquei nervosa. Cada vez mais ele pensa que eu sou uma inútil incapaz de me defender.

 

O hobbit lembrou:

 

— Você salvou a companhia dos trolls, lembra?

 

— Pura sorte.

 

— Sangue-frio. E você subiu naquela árvore facilmente.

 

Anna ia responder quando sentiu uma grande pontada na mesma mão ferida. A dor foi tão grande que ela segurou a mão, gemendo:

 

— Oh!

 

— O que foi?

 

— Não sei. — Ela abriu a mão e uma mancha vermelha se espalhava pelo pano. — Oh não, voltou a sangrar.

 

— Dói?

 

— Muito. Que estranho. Estava quase boa!

 

Bilbo ia chamar Óin para dar uma olhada, quando um uivo soou na mata, mas tão perto que toda a companhia ficou em silêncio. Anna não gostou do som.

 

— Foi um lobo? — Ela perguntou. — Tem lobos aqui?

 

Bofur parecia apreensivo ao responder, olhando para os lados.

 

— Lobo? Não, isso não foi um lobo.

 

O ruído de um galho quebrado fez todos se voltarem para a colina logo acima. Sob os gritos de ataque, uma fera imensa, um daqueles wargs cinzas que Anna vira antes, pulou direto sobre a companhia, mas foi detido em pleno pulo pela lâmina de Thorin, que enterrou sua imensa espada na cabeça do bicho.

 

Anna mal recuperara a voz e o fôlego e outro animal apareceu rosnando, nas costas de Thorin, e ela gritou, e Kíli mandou uma flecha bem no meio dos olhos, mas Dwalin também o golpeou com seu machado.

 

O coração de Anna não tinha desacelerado nem com a visão das duas feras mortas no chão, a dor na mão esquecida. Thorin retirou a espada cravada no monstro e disse, amargamente:

 

— Batedores wargs! Isso significa que um bando de orcs não está longe!

 

Anna gritou, apavorada:

 

— Não...!

 

Bilbo repetiu:

 

— _Bando_ de orcs?

 

Gandalf indagou a Thorin, gravemente:

 

— A quem você contou sobre sua busca, além de sua gente?

 

Thorin repondeu:

 

— Ninguém.

 

O mago insistiu, impaciente:

 

— A quem você contou?!

 

— Ninguém, eu juro! — respondeu o anão. — Em nome de Durin, o que está acontecendo?

 

Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Vocês estão sendo caçados.

 

Anna sentiu o coração quase paralisar de tanto medo. Orcs estavam atrás deles, talvez os mesmos orcs que a capturaram antes. Ela sentiu o pânico crescendo, como se fosse uma maré a ponto de engoli-la numa onda de terror.

 

Dwalin urgiu:

 

— Temos que sair daqui.

 

Ori deu as piores notícias possíveis:

 

— Não podemos! Não temos pôneis! Eles desembestaram!

 

Mais uivos surgiram, e não soaram nada longe. Anna se abraçou à trouxinha de roupa que tinha às mãos, tremendo dos pés à cabeça.

 

Foi nesse momento de tensão que Radagast se ofereceu:

 

— Eu vou atraí-los.

 

Gandalf desprezou:

 

— Eles têm wargs de Gundabag! Vão alcançar você.

 

Foi a vez de Radagast reagir com desprezo:

 

— Eu tenho coelhos de Rosghobel. Vou gostar de vê-los tentar!

 

O sorriso do mago castanho foi tão confiante que Anna sentiu uma pontinha de conforto.

 

Munidos das parcas bagagens de que dispunham, e armas em riste, o grupo inteiro viu o mago vestido de marrom atrair os inimigos. Anna viu pelo menos oito ou dez orcs montados em wargs, fora os animais sem cavaleiro, que farejavam o chão.

 

A companhia inteira se escondeu atrás de um rochedo imenso, Gandalf na liderança e Thorin logo atrás dele. E a corrida começou.

 

— Vamos! — disse Gandalf. — Fiquem juntos!

 

Anna estava no meio do grupo, protegida entre os anões, guardada por Bilbo. Ela nem sabia o que a fazia correr: o pavor ou a urgência na voz de Gandalf. Thorin acompanhava a corrida de Radagast, perseguido pelos monstros.

 

Para fugir, Radagast ziguezagueava furiosamente no terreno acidentado. O problema com isso é que eventualmente a companhia ficava perigosamente perto dos orcs. Anna não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se fossem descobertos.

 

Thorin teve que segurar Ori, pois o jovem ia em direção a um warg retardatário.

 

— Ori, não! Volte!

 

Gandalf mudou de direção:

 

— Por aqui! Rápido!

 

Todos correram sem discutir — exceto Thorin, que perguntou a Gandalf:

 

— Para onde está nos levando?

 

Gandalf não respondeu, limitando-se a correr e acompanhar o grupo. Thorin não gostou daquilo, mas o seguiu.

 

Anna ouvia os rosnados das feras, tentando não se lembrar, tentando ignorar a dor da mão, concentrando-se em correr, em fugir, em ficar alerta. Eles corriam, Gandalf geralmente na frente, Thorin de olho na perseguição.

 

De repente, os monstros estavam muito perto, e todos estavam em perigo. O perigo aumentou ainda mais quando um orc se desgarrou da corrida atrás de Radagast, farejando algo no ar. E veio para o lado onde a companhia estava. Em silêncio, todos se esconderam atrás de um rochedo.

 

O orc era bom, pois resolveu subir num dos grandes rochedos para ver mais longe. E ele escolheu justamente o rochedo onde toda a companhia se escondia. Anna segurava as lágrimas, tremendo, encostada na rocha, respiração presa, tapando a boca com as próprias mãos para não fazer barulho e num esforço máximo para não entrar em pânico. A seu lado, Bilbo a encarava, dando-lhe força.

 

Do outro lado de Bilbo, Anna viu Thorin fazer um sinal a Kíli. O rapaz concentrou-se, tirou uma flecha da aljava às costas, armou-a no arco e respirou fundo. Em seguida, deu dois passos firmes à frente. Ato contínuo, virou-se num movimento fluido, mirou e atirou a flecha direto no warg. O animal caiu do rochedo, atacado pelo grupo, o orc rosnou mais alto, também foi atacado por espadas, machados, lanças.

 

Os dois foram mortos. Mas o barulho alertou o resto do bando de alguma forma. Anna estremeceu ao ouvir os uivos altos, mesmo de longe, e mais ainda ao ver que os animais deixaram de perseguir Radagast e passaram a procurar por eles. O que realmente a apavorou, contudo, foi a voz de Gandalf ao gritar:

 

— Mexam-se! Corram!

 

Aí mesmo é que a correria se acelerou. Bilbo puxava Anna com uma mão e com a outra levava a sua espada, cuja lâmina élfica tinha um brilho azul devido à proximidade dos orcs. Os demais também desembestavam, em fila indiana. Se era possível, todos corriam ainda mais rápido.

 

Kíli, com sua visão de arqueiro, deu o alarme:

 

— Lá estão eles!

 

O grupo de orcs avançava rapidamente na direção dos anões. Não eram uma massa compacta, pois estavam espalhados, mas Anna calculou que não podiam ser menos de 15.

 

— Por aqui! — urgiu Gandalf. — Rápido!

 

Anna imprimiu maior velocidade às pernas cansadas, mas os sons dos rosnados pareciam mais próximos. Ela olhou para os lados, mas só havia o terreno acidentado e rochedos altos. Para onde escapar?

 

Fíli alertou:

 

— Tem mais deles vindo!

 

Anna olhou para o lado que ele apontava e era verdade: havia mais orcs vindo. O grupo hesitou, pois estava perdendo terreno, o inimigo se aproximava. Ela não tinha como ficar mais apavorada.

 

— Kíli! — gritou Thorin. — Atire neles!

 

O jovem anão obedeceu, atingindo seu alvo. O orc caiu, os demais rosnaram e aceleraram.

 

Fíli deu a notícia que ninguém queria ouvir:

 

— Estamos cercados!

 

A essa altura, o grupo tinha mais ou menos percebido isso, tanto que estavam todos juntos, em círculo, armas prontas para defesa. Havia orcs por todos os lados e só um rochedo a proteger as costas do grupo.

 

Kíli estava mais à frente, lançando flechas para evitar que wargs se aproximassem. Fíli usava espadas nos que escapavam de Kíli, Thorin fazia o mesmo pela retaguarda. E então Bofur fez a pergunta que deixou Anna petrificada de horror.

 

— Onde está Gandalf?

 

Instintivamente, Anna olhou para todos os lados, ofegante, procurando o chapéu pontudo do mago. E nem sinal dele.

 

Gandalf parecia ter sumido.

 

Dwalin constatou, amargo:

 

— Ele nos abandonou!

 

Anna sentiu a respiração falhar. — Oh, não...!

 

A tensão era tão densa que se podia cortar com uma faca. Os orcs se aproximavam lentamente, vendo que suas presas estavam sem saída.

 

Então Anna ouviu, em alto e bom som um chamado de um orc:

 

— _Durgbu-shu snaga!_

A clava do orc estava diretamente apontada para Anna. Ela perdeu todo o sangue do rosto.

 

— _Durbgu-shu_ _snaga!_

 

Anna não entendia língua de orc, mas não gostou daquilo e sentiu o sangue fugindo de suas veias.

 

— Não, não... Não de novo...!

 

Ori usou seu estilingue de couro para atingir o orc mais próximo. Ele não errou, mas o orc nem piscou. O pobre anão arregalou os olhos, apavorado. Tudo parecia perdido.

 

A voz de Thorin, cheia de autoridade, lembrou a todos para manterem a calma:

 

— Mantenham suas posições!

 

Aquilo pareceu animar os outros um pouco, e as lanças de Bifur atingiram um warg que tentou se esgueirar no meio deles. Bilbo postou-se à frente de Anna.

 

A situação piorava a cada segundo, e Anna tentava ao máximo não se entregar ao desespero, o que era essencialmente impossível diante dos sons de rosnados e da horrível língua orc, a mesma que povoava os pesadelos dela todas as noites.

 

Nesse momento mais terrível e sombrio, uma voz conhecida se ouviu atrás, parecendo vir de dentro do rochedo:

 

— Por aqui, seus tolos!

 

_Gandalf._

 

Anna virou-se e viu o chapéu pontudo do mago como que entrando na terra atrás da grande rocha. _Uma caverna_ , concluiu ela, com alegria indizível no coração.

 

Thorin instantaneamente foi até a boca da entrada, gritando:

 

— Rápido, mexam-se! Para dentro! Todos vocês!

 

Era a única saída, o milagre esperado.

 

Primeiro foi Bifur, depois Bofur, Nori, Dori e Bombur. Bilbo puxou Anna para ir na sua frente. Fíli entrou, Ori e Dwalin também. Thorin guiava todos:

 

— Vão! Vão!

 

Glóin foi em seguida. Os dois pequenos seriam quase os últimos a entrar, pois Kíli usava as flechas para manter os agressores longe. Infelizmente, porém, a retaguarda estava desprotegida.

 

Para horror de Anna, outro warg tentava se esgueirar por trás de Thorin – que não o vira. O líder da companhia chamava:

 

— Kíli, venha!

 

E o warg estava quase sobre Thorin. Com horror, Anna gritou a plenos pulmões:

 

— Thorin, cuidado!!

 

E, sem pensar no que fazia, ignorando os gritos de Bilbo, Kíli e Balin, Anna partiu para cima do warg.

 

**Palavras em orcish:**

_Durbgu-shu_ _snaga =_ a escrava de nosso mestre

 

 


	13. O gato ataca o rinoceronte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna para de pensar um minuto e encara as consequências

 

Mais tarde, as versões foram diferentes, quase impossíveis de verificar. Mas a coisa se passou mais ou menos assim.

 

Anna partiu para cima do warg, gritando:

 

— Thorin, cuidado!!

 

Bilbo tentou segurá-la:

 

— Anni, não! **Não**!!

 

Kíli gritou:

 

— A pequena!

 

— Por Mahal! — foi o que Balin gritou.

 

O grito de Anna efetivamente deteve o ataque do animal e chamou a atenção de Thorin. Anna se chocou com o warg: a cena parecia ser a de um gato doméstico atacando um rinoceronte, pelas proporções de tamanho. Os dois se embolaram no chão, o animal tentando atacar Anna mesmo enquanto caía. Contudo, cada um caiu para um lado diferente, e a fera recebeu ataques de Balin, Thorin e Kíli, enquanto Bilbo puxava Anna para longe do perigo:

 

— Vamos! Rápido!

 

Com a ajuda dele, Anna conseguiu entrar na caverna, pulando e escorregando para dentro. Na verdade, era mais um buraco do que qualquer outra coisa.

 

Quando eles caíram no buraco, seguidos dos outros três, viram que estavam a salvo com os outros. Anna ouviu ao fundo um toque de trompas e um tropel de cavalos, além de som de luta. Eles estavam todos juntos, mas mal conseguiram ver o que se passava fora do buraco.

 

E de repente um orc rolou para dentro da caverna, bem no meio deles.

 

Anna abafou um grito de susto e pulou para trás, enquanto os demais o cercaram com suas espadas, machados e lanças. Mas o orc não se mexia: estava morto, seu corpo cravado de flechas.

 

Flechas que não tinham vindo do arco de Kíli. Thorin tirou uma do corpo do orc e examinou sua ponta.

 

— Elfos — reconheceu, com desgosto.

 

Lá fora, o som dos cavalos se afastando deu certeza de que os orcs tinham sido derrotados e enxotados por cavaleiros que eles não conseguiam ver. Anna suspirou.

 

Dwalin, que já estava no fundo da caverna, soou distante:

 

— Não dá para ver onde a passagem vai dar. Seguimos ou não?

 

Bofur respondeu:

 

— Seguimos, é claro!

 

Mas Thorin discordou:

 

— Não tão depressa! — Ele se virou para Anna, os olhos muito azuis brilhando ainda mais de irritação. — Você! O que acha que está fazendo?

 

Anna se encolheu:

 

— O q-que...?

 

— O que deu em você para fazer aquilo? — Antes que Anna pudesse sequer protestar, ele apontou um dedo ameaçadoramente para Bilbo. — E _você!_ Eu falei para você protegê-la com sua vida!

 

O pobre hobbit estava mortificado, e Anna protestou:

 

— Não foi culpa dele! Não fale assim com ele!

 

Thorin apontou o dedo para ela, rosnando:

 

— Fique fora disso!

 

Anna estava começando a se esquentar e ia responder à altura, quando viu Thorin receber a mão apaziguadora de Balin no seu ombro, e as palavras compreensivas do amigo:

 

— A pequena salvou sua vida, rapaz. Não havia nada que nosso ladrão pudesse fazer para impedi-la.

 

Os outros, que não tinham visto nada porque estavam dentro da caverna, começaram a murmurar entre si. Anna enrubesceu, Bilbo sorriu e Thorin abaixou voz, sustentando o olhar.

 

— Bom, deixe Óin olhar esses cortes. E vamos em frente, Dwalin!

 

Thorin saiu para liderar o caminho, deixando Anna confusa e magoada. Os demais a cercaram de perguntas, enquanto eles seguiam a passagem.

 

Gandalf observava a cena, satisfeito, sem esconder um sorrisinho.

 

A passagem não era uma caverna, mas sim uma garganta estreita no meio de duas montanhas altas, pela qual eles seguiram por uma boa meia hora. Óin viu os arranhões nos braços de Anna e disse que passaria um unguento assim que chegassem perto do rio.

 

Dava para ouvir que não estavam longe: o ruído de cachoeiras estava cada vez mais forte. Finalmente, a garganta entre as montanhas se abriu e descortinou uma visão magnífica no por do sol: uma cidade construída na escarpa da montanha, rodeada de cachoeiras e suaves quedas d'água em construções abertas em arcos e gazebos.

 

O grupo ficou a admirar o local, que era realmente de tirar o fôlego. Anna pôde ver que Bilbo também estava tão embevecido quanto ela.

 

Gandalf apresentou:

 

— O Vale de Imladris. A última casa amiga a leste do mar. Na língua comum, Westron, é chamada de um outro nome.

 

Bilbo completou, boquiaberto:

 

— Rivendell...

 

Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram, reconhecendo o nome. Rivendell era a terra de Mestre Elrond, de onde saíra a Sociedade do Anel. Era _o_ Elrond, aquele que tentara destruir o Um Anel, mas testemunhara a queda do humano Isildur. Ela estava tão encantada que até se esqueceu das dores e dos ferimentos causados pelo encontro com o warg.

 

Todo o encantamento se quebrou com as palavras ácidas de Thorin, dirigidas a Gandalf:

 

— Este foi o seu plano o tempo todo: buscar refúgio entre nossos inimigos!

 

— Você não tem inimigos neste lugar, Thorin Oakenshield! — disse Gandalf, severamente. — A única inimizade que você vai encontrar neste vale é aquela que você traz consigo!

 

Thorin insistiu:

 

— Você acha que os elfos vão nos ajudar em nossa missão? Eles vão tentar nos impedir!

 

— Claro que vão tentar — concordou Gandalf, com ar natural. — Mas temos perguntas que precisam de respostas. Se quisermos ter sucesso no nosso objetivo, precisaremos usar muito tato, discrição e até um certo charme. Portanto, vocês deixarão todas as tratativas comigo.

 

Anna cochichou para Bofur, a seu lado:

 

— Qual é o problema com elfos?

 

— Não gostamos de elfos — repondeu, dando de ombros. — Eles também não gostam da gente.

 

— Mas por quê?

 

Glóin respondeu:

 

— Rixa antiga, menina. Melhor não perturbar essas águas.

 

Anna entendeu o recado e calou-se.

 

Em breve, o grupo estava caminhando num caminho descendente de pedra, que obviamente ia levar até a entrada do vale. A entrada, propriamente dita, ficava depois de uma ponte estreita, um lugar ainda mais bonito com todas as tochas acesas. Duas imensas estátuas de pedra retratando elfos com capacetes saudavam os visitantes.

 

Um pequeno pátio aberto no pé de uma escada parecia ser o local da recepção dos visitantes. Os desconfiados anões olhavam em volta, como se estivessem cercados e esperassem ser atingidos por flechas inimigas a qualquer minuto. Anna notou que eles naturalmente tinham feito um cerco.

 

Não demorou, e então alguém apareceu: um elfo surgiu na escada, elegante em seus trajes compridos, de longos cabelos pretos, uma tiara simples de prata. Outros dois vinham com ele, um de cada lado, descendo as escadas. Ele saudou:

 

— Mithrandir!

 

Anna arregalou os olhos. Mithrandir era o nome pelo qual os elfos chamavam Gandalf. Ele tinha vários nomes, até um em Khuzdul, a língua dos anões.

 

— Ah! — fez Gandalf, indo encontrá-lo. — Lindir.

 

Eles trocaram breves palavras em élfico. Anna notou Thorin se espichando para cochichar algo no ouvido de Dwalin. Mas a atenção dela foi desviada quando Gandalf anunciou:

 

— Preciso falar com Lord Elrond.

 

— Meu Mestre Elrond não está aqui.

 

— Não está aqui? — repetiu Gandalf. — Onde ele está?

 

O tal Lindir parecia relutante em responder, disfarçadamente olhando os anões, como se hesitasse em decidir se contava ou não. Felizmente, Lindir não precisou tomar uma decisão.

 

Foi interrompido pelo soar longo de uma trompa, que fez todos se virarem para o caminho de onde vieram. E o tropel dos cavalos veio a seguir. Cavaleiros elfos, armados com capacetes, arcos e lanças, vinham em formação de ataque, dois a dois.

 

Sentindo o perigo, Thorin deu as ordens na língua dos anões — Khuzdul:

 

— _Ifrid bekâr!_ Cerrar fileiras!

 

Anna foi empurrada para o centro do círculo, de tal maneira que havia dois anões a protegê-la na frente e outros dois nas costas, sem contar com Bilbo (ele próprio também protegido), formando um escudo humano enquanto os cavalos os circundavam. Ela olhou para cima: os cavalos pareciam muito altos, montados por elfos em indumentária de batalha, como capacetes, escudos e lanças. Era desorientador, porque os cavalos andavam em dois círculos em volta dos anões, um no sentido horário e outro no sentido anti-horário.

 

Então um dos cavaleiros saudou:

 

— Mithrandir!

 

Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Lord Elrond! _Mellonen!_

 

Anna então viu-se diante do famoso Lord Elrond, senhor de Rivendell, descendo do cavalo. Os cavaleiros finalmente se detiveram. O Senhor de Rivendell conversava em élfico com Gandalf. Ele vestia uma armadura avermelhada tão requintada que nem parecia metal, e sua altura parecia ainda mais imponente para Anna, que batia praticamente na cintura de Gandalf.

 

Anna estava mesmo admirada: era como estar perto de uma celebridade, ou mais do que isso. Ela até suava, de tanta emoção, apesar de não estar tão quente.

 

Naquele momento, ela estava com uma sensação estranha. Se aquilo tudo era ficção, talvez um sonho, como ela podia sentir o corpo tão cansado, moído, ferido? Aqueles eram personagens fictícios, mas ela estava ali, interagindo com eles. Era tudo muito estranho.

 

Então algo que Lord Elrond comentou com Gandalf a trouxe de volta àquela realidade.

 

— Já havíamos lidado com um bando de orcs que caçava escravos e prendiam em gaiolas. Agora eles estavam perto do Vale Oculto. Estranho que orcs estivessem tão próximos de nosso território. E não é a primeira vez que os expulsamos de nossas fronteiras. Alguma coisa ou alguém — olhou para os anões severamente — deve tê-los atraído.

 

Gandalf admitiu:

 

— Ah, pode ser que tenhamos sido nós.

 

Os cavaleiros finalmente abriram espaço para que Elrond olhasse a companhia. O senhor dos elfos de Rivendell olhou longamente para os anões e reconheceu um dentre eles, a quem saudou de maneira solene:

 

— Bem-vindo, Thorin, filho de Thráin.

 

Com uma reverência, Thorin respondeu:

 

— Acredito que não fomos apresentados.

 

Elrond disse:

 

— Você se parece com seu avô. Conheci Thrór quando ele governava sob a montanha.

 

A resposta de Thorin foi seca:

 

— Engraçado, ele nunca mencionou você.

 

Anna internamente se contorceu com tamanha grosseria. O suor frio em seu corpo pareceu até aumentar de tanta indignação. Elrond respondia alguma coisa em élfico.

 

Glóin quis saber, indignado:

 

— O que ele diz? Ele está nos insultando?

 

Os demais começaram a murmurar raivosamente em Khuzdul, até que Gandalf esclareceu:

 

— Não, Mestre Glóin, ele está oferecendo comida.

 

Eles se consultaram brevemente, e Glóin respondeu:

 

— Bem. Neste caso, vá em frente.

 

Liderado por Elrond e Gandalf, vigiado por toda a tropa de elfos e Lindir, o grupo começou a se mover. Anna e Bilbo continuavam protegidos, os demais anões formando uma barreira humana ao redor dos dois pequenos.

 

Ela não se sentia bem, e teve que se segurar no anão mais próximo para não se desequilibrar. Era Kíli, o arqueiro. Ele se virou, cenho franzido.

 

— Dona Anna? — chamou. — Está bem?

 

— Sim. — Mas tudo girava. — Acho... que sim.

 

— Sente alguma coisa?

 

— Só uma tontura — disse Anna, trêmula e ainda suando frio. — Acho que vai passar. Não deve ser nada...

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Está bem?

 

Anna sentia os olhos pesados ao responder:

 

— Acho que não... Bilbo... Ajude…

 

A última palavra foi pouco mais que um suspiro que ela ainda conseguiu dar quando as pernas se dobraram e seu corpo foi ao chão, não sem antes bater em Bofur, que se virou ao sentir o impacto e o grito de Bilbo.

 

— Anni!

 

 

**Palavras em Sindarin:**

_Mellonen_ = meu amigo

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_Ifrid bekâr_ = armas a postos

 

 


	14. Noite de angústia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Em território inimigo, Thorin vê as coisas piorarem

 

 

Thorin estava extremamente mal-humorado com toda aquela situação. Estar na casa de inimigos, ser manipulado pelo mago — o que mais faltava acontecer?

 

Aí houve a comoção às suas costas. Ele se virou e Bilbo estava carregando Anni em seus braços. Ela estava desacordada.

 

E Thorin viu sangue nas mãos do hobbit. _Muito_ sangue.

 

— Mahal...!

 

Gandalf alertou.

 

— Precisamos fechar esse ferimento. Aqui, rápido.

 

O grupo já estava na ala reservada aos visitantes, onde eles acampariam. Bilbo e Gandalf deitaram Anna num saco de dormir e então viram que a roupa dela estava encharcada de sangue, o que ninguém tinha visto antes.

 

Elrond comentou:

 

— Ah, um de vocês foi ferido. Vou mandar remédios. — Ele disse algo a Lindir em élfico, que saiu apressado.

 

Thorin resolveu ignorar o elfo, limitando-se a ficar ao lado de Bilbo, olhando o rosto de Anna com o coração apertado. A pele dela estava fria, cinzenta, os lábios pareciam azulados. Gandalf passava o cajado acima do corpo dela e de repente o cristal se acendeu.

 

— A perda de sangue foi maior do que parece — disse Gandalf, sombrio. — O corte ficou escondido. Foi profundo e muito insidioso, mas não atingiu nada vital. Por favor, peço a todos que se virem. Vou ter que abrir a roupa dela.

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— Vai ficar bem?

 

Gandalf deu de ombros.

 

— Tudo vai depender dessa noite. Precisará de cuidados constantes.

 

Bilbo se ofereceu:

 

— Eu faço isso. É minha responsabilidade.

 

— Não, estava de guarda a noite passada, Mestre Baggins — lembrou Thorin. — Deixe comigo.

 

Gandalf fazia um curativo e pediu:

 

— Bilbo, meu rapaz, por favor, ajude-me aqui.

 

Bilbo notou:

 

— Não é um corte de lâmina.

 

— Não — concordou Gandalf, e Thorin viu que ele tirou uma garrafinha do meio das vestes para limpar o corte. — Foi um corte feito pela garra de um warg. Ele deve ter fincado a garra tentando agarrar sua presa. As garras são como ganchos afiados, às vezes cortam a pele como se fosse manteiga, e não se sente o ferimento. Só espero que não seja venenoso.

 

Thorin reprimiu um arrepio ao ouvir a descrição. Que isso acontecesse com a pequena... E ela fez isso para proteger a _ele_.

 

Toda a companhia estava ali, acompanhando (de costas) os procedimentos. Gandalf também forçou Anna a beber um gole mínimo daquela água que levava, como tinha feito assim que a encontraram na caverna dos trolls.

 

O elfo Lindir voltou com uma bandeja, que Gandalf aceitou e deixou ao lado. Havia uma tigela com uma pomada verde, e o mago espalhou a substância pastosa no corte, com ajuda de Bilbo. Depois os dois cobriram o corte com pano limpo (também na bandeja) e ajeitaram a roupa de Anna para cobri-la e deixar o remédio agir.

 

Gandalf se ergueu, dizendo:

 

— Podem vê-la agora. Devemos deixar o sono contribuir com seu potencial de cura.

 

Lord Elrond disse:

 

— Amigos, fiquem à vontade. Vou mandar refeições para todos. Cuidem de seu ferido, descansem. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, podem chamar. Mithrandir, gostaria de lhe falar, quando puder.

 

E saiu. Thorin quase tinha se esquecido da presença de Elrond.

 

— Gandalf — disse Thorin, com sinceridade —, obrigado por cuidar dela.

 

Mas o mago não parecia aliviado:

 

— O perigo está longe de ter passado, Thorin. Ela deve ter febre, delírios. Deve procurar manter a temperatura dela constante. Aquecida, se puder. Lembre-se: ela vai ficar pior antes de melhorar. Não há garantias.

 

Bilbo arregalou os olhos.

 

— C-como assim não há garantias? O que isso quer dizer? — Bilbo olhou para um, depois para o outro, viu os olhares pesados e arregalou os olhos. — Não!... Ela pode _morrer?_

 

— Sim, ela pode. Mas, se isso acontecer, não terá sido sua culpa, Bilbo Baggins. Ou de ninguém. — Gandalf olhou severamente para Thorin. — Não importa o que _outros_ digam.

 

O líder da companhia sentiu o recado e disse ao hobbit:

 

— Lamento o que disse antes, Mestre Baggins. E ninguém mais vai reclamar de suas ações a esse respeito.

 

Gandalf sorriu, mas alertou:

 

— Preciso tratar de outros assuntos com Lord Elrond, mas estarei por perto. E se algo inesperado acontecer com ela, devem me chamar imediatamente.

 

Quando Gandalf saiu, os outros ficaram meio sem saber o que fazer, todos parados, olhando Anna. Thorin recomendou a todos:

 

— Procurem descansar. Tem comida chegando. Depois de comer, procurem dormir.

 

Bofur chegou perto de seu líder e perguntou, penalizado:

 

— A pequena — ela vai ficar bem?

 

— Vamos cuidar dela, Bofur.

 

— Se precisar de ajuda, pode me chamar.

 

Óin veio olhar Anna.

 

— A menina não parece nada bem. Acha que esses elfos sabem o que fazem? Quer que eu dê uma olhada na pequena?

 

Thorin procurou tranquilizá-lo.

 

— Gandalf é quem está cuidando dela. Vamos esperar.

 

— Essa pequena parece ser uma coisinha frágil — comentou o anão curandeiro. — Mas ela tem mithril nas veias. Resiste como se tivesse sido forjada em um bom metal.

 

— É o que parece, meu amigo — concordou Thorin. — Fique por perto, Óin. Podemos precisar de você.

 

— _Zai dashunizu_ — respondeu ele, em Khuzdul. — A seu serviço.

 

Thorin assentiu, voltando-se para Anna. Ela parecia dormir um sono intranquilo, com respiração acelerada e semblante angustiado. Ele viu uma moringa com água e molhou um pano limpo com água para refrescar a testa dela. Aquilo pareceu ajudar.

 

Bilbo surgiu em seguida, com uma tigela de sopa para Thorin.

 

— Aqui. Trouxe o jantar.

 

— Pode comer — disse Thorin ao hobbit. — Quero cuidar dela.

 

— Já tomei a sopa — garantiu Bilbo. — E você não será de grande ajuda a ela se não se alimentar.

 

Thorin assentiu e aceitou a tigela. Bilbo se sentou ao lado dele.

 

— Ela é uma criatura surpreendente, não? — comentou Bilbo, olhando Anna. — Quando penso que não posso mais ficar surpreso com as coisas que ela faz, algo assim acontece.

 

— Por isso quero mais uma vez me desculpar pelo que falei antes — emendou Thorin. — Eu estava... nervoso.

 

— Eu entendo — disse o hobbit. — Mais do que imagina.

 

O desconfiado anão o encarou.

 

— E o que isso quer dizer exatamente?

 

Bilbo olhou para os lados para garantir privacidade.

 

— Tenho visto o modo como olha para Anna quando ela está distraída. E a menos que eu esteja enganado, porque ela é mesmo surpreendente, acho que ela o olha de volta da mesma maneira. Devia falar com ela.

 

Thorin encarou Bilbo com atenção, e foi um olhar tão intenso que o pobre hobbit ficou desconcertado.

 

— E-eu quero dizer... — tentou dizer Bilbo. — Não que eu esteja... Er, não tenho nada a ver com isso, eu só, bom, sabe, é que-

 

Foi interrompido secamente:

 

— Mencionou alguma dessas suas conclusões com ela, Mestre Baggins?

 

O hobbit empalideceu e começou a gaguejar:

 

— E-eu? Não, claro que não. Por Eru, não falei nada a ninguém, nada mesmo. Eu juro!

 

Pela reação de Bilbo, Thorin achou que o hobbit estava a impressão que a espada de Thorin estivesse prestes a ser usada contra ele devido a suas palavras. Tentou tranquilizá-lo:

 

— Não precisa ficar nervoso, Mestre Baggins. Comentou suas suspeitas com mais alguém?

 

— Não. Nem ouvi nada sobre isso dos outros. Mas não me parece ser segredo para ninguém — exceto para ela.

                                                                   

Thorin pareceu intrigado.

 

— Para ela? Mesmo?

 

— Não é que ela não seja perspicaz — ressaltou Bilbo. — Sabe que ela é bem esperta. Acho que ela apenas está assustada demais e preocupada demais com outras coisas no momento para perceber.

 

— Que coisas?

 

— Com a segurança dela, com a segurança da companhia, com o fato de você achá-la uma inútil e/ou inválida, em não ser um fardo, em como ela vai voltar para a casa dela, seja lá onde for... Só para mencionar algumas.

 

— O que ela fala com você?

 

— Oh, muito pouco. Ela guarda um grande segredo, como se fosse uma grande carga, e não divide isso com ninguém. Mas dá para ver que ela confia em nós.

 

— Em _você,_ ao menos. — Thorin não conseguiu evitar soar amargo. — Ela não gosta de mim.

 

— Isso não é verdade — contestou Bilbo.

 

Thorin não escondeu o arrependimento, ao lembrar:

 

— Eu a fiz chorar, Bilbo. Duas vezes. Eu a magoei.

 

— Sim, é verdade. Mas notou como ela ficou feliz quando você se desculpou? Devia ver o sorriso no rosto dela.

 

Thorin o encarou, como se não acreditasse no que ouvia. Bilbo continuou:

 

— E o brilho nos olhos dela quando vocês discutem? A paixão, o fogo!

 

— Então você acha...?

 

Bilbo revirou os olhos.

 

— Se vocês não conseguem enxergar o que está bem diante de seus olhos, são dois idiotas. Ou teimosos. Ela já provou que pode ser bem geniosa.

 

Thorin franziu o cenho.

 

— E como ninguém me disse nada a esse respeito? Balin é meu conselheiro mais fiel...!

 

Bilbo deu de ombros.

 

— Questão de respeito. Mais do que líder dessa companhia, você é o rei deles. Eles não querem ser desrespeitosos com assuntos privados do rei. Se quiser a opinião da companhia sobre isso, terá que perguntar.

 

Thorin calou-se, esquecendo a sopa e encarando Anna. Ela parecia ainda mais cinzenta, os lábios roxos, a respiração curta. De repente, Thorin esqueceu tudo, alarmado.

 

— Ela não está bem — comentou.

 

O anão se chegou para junto dela, pondo a mão em sua testa.

 

— Está gelada...! — Thorin pôs a mão no pescoço dela. — A respiração dela é fraca.

 

Bilbo sugeriu:

 

— Precisamos mantê-la aquecida. Mais cobertores.

 

Thorin tirou o casaco de pele e colocou sobre o corpo dela. Bilbo ajeitou outras cobertas. Anna não acordou. Mas soltou um suspiro profundo e pareceu respirar melhor.

 

Os dois se entreolharam. Bilbo tentou tranquilizar o anão.

 

— Gandalf disse que ela iria piorar antes de melhorar. Está indo tudo como esperado.

 

— Vai ser uma longa noite — disse Thorin. — Deve descansar enquanto pode, Mestre Baggins.

 

— Estarei aqui perto — disse ele, virando-se. — Vou deitar ali, mas pode me chamar.

 

— E, er, Mestre Baggins — chamou Thorin. — Sobre nossa conversa...

 

Bilbo deu de ombros:

 

— Não me lembro de conversa nenhuma. Boa noite, Thorin.

 

O líder da companhia observou o pequeno hobbit se ajeitar em seu local no chão, a mente voando. Duas pequenas criaturas pareciam ter virado seu mundo de pernas para o ar. Ele certamente não imaginara nada daquilo quando reunira a expedição para retomar Erebor.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_Zai dashunizu_ = a seu serviço


	15. Primeiro a noite, depois a alvorada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após muita reflexão, Thorin toma uma atitude surpreendente

 

 

Sim, a noite foi longa. Não demorou para Thorin Oakenshield ouvir os roncos dos companheiros. Felizmente, a noite estava quente, e ele pôde se dedicar a cuidar de Anna. E a pensar no quanto aquela pequena fazia seu sangue ferver.

 

Em toda sua vida, Thorin jamais tivera um pensamento daquele tipo. Não que ele rejeitasse a ideia de ter uma amante ou que jamais tivesse conhecido os prazeres sensuais. Mas ele geralmente estava ocupado demais, tentando construir uma vida melhor para seu povo, tentando guiar os anões de Erebor a uma vida de paz e prosperidade em Ered Luin. Thorin passara por tantas desventuras, guerras, fome, perdas. Como se permitir viver um amor?

 

Tinha sido preciso a vinda de uma criatura incomum como Anna para despertar tal sentimento no anão já na sua maturidade. Thorin estava longe de ser velho, pelos padrões de sua raça, mas anões bem mais jovens que ele já tinham família — como sua irmã. Ele nunca tivera qualquer desses sentimentos que agora ameaçavam virar sua vida pelo avesso.

 

Raça longeva, anões tinham memória profunda, como as rochas. Seus sentimentos eram duradouros e inabaláveis. Se Thorin entregasse seu coração a Anna, sabia que seria para o resto de sua vida.

 

Até falar com o hobbit, porém, Thorin Oakenshield acreditava não ter a menor chance de ser correspondido. Afinal, o que era ele? Um anão sem pátria, rei sem trono, sem reino, sem coroa ou esperança. Nada podia oferecer àquela criatura que foi se tornando tão especial em sua vida. Anna operara muitas transformações em Thorin, sem que ele sentisse.

 

Primeiro, ele precisou vencer a própria desconfiança. Thorin tinha uma ponta de remorso ao se lembrar de como se comportara em relação a Anna, assim que ela chegara. Vivia vigiando seus movimentos, acompanhando-a de longe, esperando um ato de traição, um movimento suspeito.

 

Naquele primeiro dia ela se afastou para tomar banho, e ele a seguiu, antes que o sol raiasse. Thorin sabia que devia dar à moça privacidade, mas por algum motivo não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela quando tirou as roupas e revelou suas formas.

 

Não, aquele não era o corpo de uma mulher anã, com curvas generosas, seios fartos e muita carne. Anna era toda pequena, delicada, pele macia, com curvas suaves e cabelo tão fino quanto pétalas de uma flor. Longilínea, como se quisesse ser ainda mais comprida. Estreita, com uma cintura suave mas decididamente feminina. Thorin lembrou que tivera uma reação bem embaraçosa em seu corpo, agindo como se fosse um adolescente!...

 

Talvez tivesse sido ali, naquele instante muito pouco cavalheiresco, que Thorin dissolvera todas as desconfianças em relação a ela. Ao vê-la cuidando das próprias feridas, o rei anão percebera que ela não era uma ameaça a eles ou à fortuna de seu povo.

 

Depois, quando Anna revelara ser de um tempo futuro, Thorin se surpreendera. Ela sabia nomes, sabia fatos! Mas parecia totalmente desacostumada às coisas mais elementares: não sabia montar e morria de medo de praticamente tudo, mas jamais se queixara. Era a primeira a despertar, sempre sorria (até de si mesma), sempre oferecia ajuda e era difícil vê-la irritada. Ela não tolerava injustiças e tratava todos da companhia com respeito e cortesia. E se ela era teimosa e geniosa, bem, ele era a última pessoa que podia reclamar disso.

 

A princípio, Thorin imaginou que Anna despertasse nele o mesmo sentimento de proteção que tinha pelos filhos da irmã. Mas Fíli e Kíli cresceram fortes e espertos, não queriam nem precisavam de proteção. Anna, e até Bilbo Baggins, porém, eram diminutos, chegando a ser frágeis. Thorin se comprometera a protegê-los assim que se uniram à companhia.

 

Contudo, Anna era realmente surpreendente. Apesar do que passara nas mãos da escória orc, ela parecia forte e tão determinada quanto as mais ousadas mulheres de seu povo. Era admirável.

 

Pequena era ela, mas cheia de recursos. Thorin cada vez mais pensava nela com admiração, e recrutara os serviços do ladrão para ajudá-la.

 

Seria impossível dizer quando essa admiração virou afeição e, finalmente, desejo. Com seu temperamento destrambelhado, porém, Thorin quase a fizera deixar a companhia. Ele ficara tão assustado quando ela se machucara ao cair do pônei que gritara com ela. Ele viu a dor nos olhos claros como mel, e seu coração doeu por magoar tal criatura. Depois o mago gritara com ele, e os abandonara. Thorin ficou com a impressão que em vez de liderar aquela companhia, ele só piorava as coisas, desajeitado e inábil.

 

Naquela noite, Anna tentara fugir sem falar com ninguém. Felizmente Bilbo a confrontara. Ele ouvira todo o diálogo entre Bilbo e Anna. E a culpa era toda dele. Ela se sentira rejeitada, por isso quis ir embora. Naquela mesma noite, poucas horas depois de se sentir rejeitada, ela salvara a vida de toda a companhia, ao enganar três trolls da montanha.

 

E agora, isso. Anna se atirara contra um warg no mínimo três vezes maior que ela, para salvar sua vida. Thorin Oakenshield tinha muitas dívidas acumuladas em relação a ela.

 

A admiração de Thorin só crescia, bem como a feroz necessidade de protegê-la. Era como uma dor, mas era doce. O anão ainda estava confuso com todos esses sentimentos.

 

— Thorin.

 

Ele se virou, e viu os jovens Kíli e Fíli com expressões preocupadas.

 

— Como ela está? — quis saber Kíli.

 

— Ainda vai demorar a melhorar — respondeu ele. — Voltem a dormir.

 

— Não consigo dormir — disse Kíli. — Eu fico revendo o que aconteceu na minha mente, ainda sem acreditar.

 

Fíli concordou:

 

— Eu queria ter visto. Ela se jogou contra um warg? Ela é tão _miúda!_...

 

Thorin disse:

 

— Essa pequena é uma grande adição à companhia. Devemos todos honrá-la pelas repetidas demonstrações de lealdade.

 

Kíli lembrou:

 

— E você tinha dúvidas sobre ela. — Fíli deu-lhe uma cotovelada e Kíli reclamou. — Ai! Por que você fez isso?

 

Thorin disse:

 

— Deixe, Fíli. Kíli tem razão. Eu nunca estive tão errado na minha vida.

 

— Ela lembra minha mãe.

 

— É! — concordou Kíli. — As duas gostam de gritar com você, tio.

 

Os dois rapazes sorriram, brincalhões. Thorin se permitiu um sorriso, concordando.

 

— Acho que Dís ia gostar dela.

 

— Nós também gostamos dela — garantiu Fíli, encarando Thorin. — Gostamos _muito_ dela.

 

Thorin os encarou, tentando identificar o que queriam dizer com aquelas palavras. Mas se o rei sob a montanha pensou em fazer alguma pergunta a esse respeito, ficou na intenção, porque um barulho suave o distraiu.

 

— Thorin... — Era a moça, ainda inconsciente, lutando contra inimigos invisíveis. — Thorin...! Não...

 

Thorin chegou perto, pondo a mão na testa seca e quente. Fíli constatou:

 

— Ela delira.

 

Thorin umedeceu um pano com água fresca e colocou na testa dela. — A febre não parece ceder. Ajudem-me.

 

Com ajuda dos dois, Thorin tentou fazê-la beber um pouco de água. Também tentaram acordá-la. Mas Anna estava agitada e angustiada.

 

— Thorin, ela treme de frio — disse Kíli, angustiado. — O que vamos fazer?

 

Anna gemia, cada vez mais inquieta.

 

— Não... Orcs...! Thorin...! Cuidado...!

 

Bilbo levantou-se, já acostumado ao sono agitado de Anna. Ele indagou:

 

— Como ela está?

 

— Muito mal e piorando. — Kíli estava angustiado. — Devemos chamar Gandalf?

 

Fíli notou:

 

— Ela parece presa num pesadelo.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Ela tem pesadelos o tempo todo. Mas tente abraçá-la para aquecê-la. Thorin, seu casaco também ajuda. Cuidado com os machucados.

 

Os três juntos conseguiram fazer Thorin se enfiar embaixo das cobertas com Anna, que aos poucos foi se acalmando nos braços do líder da expedição, sob muitos cobertores. Eventualmente, ela ainda balbuciava algumas palavras desconexas, que eles não conseguiam distinguir. Mas o nome de Thorin estava sempre em seus lábios.

 

Com gestos, Thorin assegurou a Bilbo, Fíli e Kíli que tudo estava sob controle. Os três voltaram a dormir, e Thorin não pôde evitar pensar que ele estava novamente com Anna em seus braços. Ele sentiu que queria muito ficar com ela assim, de preferência pelo resto dos seus dias.

 

Thorin lembrou que Bilbo insinuara haver chance de seu desejo se tornar realidade. Seria possível? Poderia ele se dar ao luxo de ter esperança? Thorin era velho demais para se iludir com promessas de amor, mas Anna o atraía como nenhuma outra mulher, anã ou não.

 

Com os pensamentos fixos nela, Thorin ajeitou a cabeça dela junto a seu peito, os braços a envolvê-la, e permitiu-se um sono leve durante algum tempo.

 

Mal imaginava ele que naquele exato momento, os pesadelos de Anna com trolls, orcs e wargs tinham sido substituídos por sonhos com uma ensolarada floresta de pinheiros.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Quando o dia raiou, Thorin percebeu que a febre baixara e Anna suava. Deixou-a por um instante e chamou Óin, que saudou a notícia com otimismo. Segundo o curandeiro, isso era indicação que a febre cedera.

 

Realmente, Thorin notou que ela tinha acordado, e parecia mais consciente. Anna o encarava, ainda confusa.

 

— Thorin...?

 

— Bom-dia, Anna. — Ele a saudou. — Sente-se melhor?

 

— Acho que sim. Eu... Estou confusa. Que houve comigo?

 

— Febre muito alta e um ferimento que ninguém notou. Mas você está bem melhor agora.

 

Ela olhou em volta:

 

— Onde estamos?

 

— Rivendell. Gandalf e Óin cuidaram de você.

 

— E o resto da companhia?

 

— Estão todos bem. Descansando, como você deveria. Tem fome?

 

Ela fez uma careta.

 

— Na verdade, não.

 

— Mestre Óin não vai gostar de ouvir você falando assim. Devia se animar a tomar ao menos a sopa.

 

Anna se sentou com cuidado e ele lhe passou a tigela. Ela fez uma careta de dor e ele se ofereceu:

 

— Precisa de ajuda?

 

— Estou bem, obrigada. — Ela enrubesceu. — Não queria estar dando todo esse trabalho.

 

— Não se preocupe com isso. Você salvou minha vida – de novo.

 

Anna ficou decididamente vermelha. Thorin achou aquilo adorável.

 

— Desculpe ter gritado com você — disse ele. — Confesso ter ficado nervoso, e temo que meu temperamento tenha se revelado grosseiro com quem menos merecia. Você tem a minha gratidão.

 

De cabeça baixa, Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Você me salvou da morte certa antes e algo ainda pior. Só fiz o que achei certo.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— A companhia ficou impressionada. Kíli até agora tem dificuldade em acreditar no que viu.

 

Ela indagou:

 

— Você falou com Bilbo? Por favor, fale com ele. Quando você o trata mal, ele fica muito magoado.

 

Thorin sentiu uma ponta de ciúmes, mas disse apenas:

 

— Não se preocupe, eu já esclareci tudo com Bilbo. — Ele a encarou, o coração pesado. — Você gosta muito dele, não?

 

— Sim, é verdade. — Anna riu. — Ficamos tão ligados que comecei a pensar nele como meu tio de verdade.

 

Thorin sentiu o coração mais leve e repetiu:

 

— Ah. Um _tio,_ então.

 

— É, como um parente querido, sabe? — Então ela se deu conta do que queria dizer, enrubescendo. — Oh, você queria dizer que eu... e Bilbo? Oh, não, não, nada disso.

 

 _"Mahal, ela está tão vermelha como uma flor das montanhas. E igualmente deslumbrante",_ pensou Thorin, embevecido.

 

Anna continuava:

 

— É tudo inocente. Eu jamais poderia...!

 

Num impulso, Thorin perguntou:

 

— Por que não poderia?

 

Ela parecia escandalizada.

 

— Thorin, uma coisa assim seria abusar de sua hospitalidade. Além disso, não seria correto. Seria inapropriado.

 

Thorin notou que Anna estava cada vez mais envergonhada. Normalmente ele já teria mudado de assunto, mas ele achava aquilo tão adorável que insistiu:

 

— Não sabia que Mestre Baggins tinha compromissos anteriores. Ou você.

 

— Não, eu não tenho. Ou Bilbo, até onde eu saiba. E você?

 

— Também não sei se Bilbo tem algum compromisso, como falei.

 

— Não, eu quis saber se _você_ tem algum compromisso.

 

Thorin a encarou, o coração traiçoeiro acelerando-se ao ver o sorriso nervoso no rosto dela, que ela desesperadamente tentava disfarçar. " _Ela é tão adorável"_ , pensou ele.

 

— Não tenho nenhum compromisso — limitou-se a dizer.

 

— Verdade? — espantou-se ela. — Difícil acreditar que nenhuma princesa anã tenha sido prometida a você.

 

O comentário inocente provocou um sorriso nervoso em Thorin:

 

— É verdade. Não tenho compromisso – a menos que você queira um.

 

Anna o encarou, confusa:

 

— Como? Não entendi.

 

— Só terei um compromisso se você quiser ter um compromisso.

 

Ela ainda parecia não ter compreendido.

 

— Engraçado, acho que continuo sem entender.

 

Thorin teve que respirar fundo antes de ser bem claro:

 

— Perdoe-me. Estou tentando mostrar, de uma maneira desajeitada, admito, meu interesse em cortejar você.

 

Se antes Anna estava vermelha, agora ela parecia escarlate! Num reflexo, ela abaixou a cabeça e pôs a tigela da sopa de lado.

 

— Oh— _Oh_. Puxa, eu... Nossa!...

 

Thorin sentiu um pouco do coração se quebrar. Anna parecia tão surpresa, talvez Bilbo tivesse sido otimista demais. Estava claro que ela não pensava nele dessa maneira.

 

Um clima embaraçoso começava a se formar. Thorin tentou disfarçar a decepção e a dor de seu coração.

 

— Vejo que eu lhe trouxe desconforto. Por favor, perdoe-me se eu a desagradei. Não falaremos mais sobre isso jamais.

 

Ela se apressou em dizer:

 

— Não, por favor! Quero dizer, só estou surpresa, eu não quis dizer que me ofendi... Desculpe, eu não sou boa nessas coisas.

 

— Confesso minha inabilidade também.

 

— Mas fico honrada com suas palavras. Elas não me trouxeram desconforto. Nem me desagradaram. Pelo contrário. — Ela sorriu, tímida. — Só que eu não sei direito o que dizer.

 

O peso no coração de Thorin aliviou, e ele achou melhor uma solução intermediária:

 

— De qualquer forma, talvez seja melhor mesmo deixar esse assunto para uma hora mais conveniente, quando estiver melhor. Combinado?

 

Ela abriu um sorriso que parecia iluminar todo o ambiente.

 

— Combinado. Obrigada.

 

Thorin apenas meneou a cabeça, e uma voz aliviada se ouviu atrás deles:

 

— Por Eru, você acordou! Que bom! Como se sente?

 

Anna se iluminou ainda mais com a alegria de ver o hobbit.

 

— Muito melhor, Bilbo, obrigada.

 

— Todos vão ficar muito felizes quando voltarem do desjejum — garantiu o hobbit. — Ficamos muito preocupados.

 

— São muito gentis. Thorin me trouxe sopa.

 

— E vejo que tomou tudo. Muito bem!

 

Foi a vez de Gandalf se juntar ao grupo.

 

— Bom-dia a todos — saudou o mago. — Vejo que nossa amiga está bem melhor. Excelente! Lord Elrond ficará satisfeito.

 

Anna lamentou, mortificada:

 

— Estou dando trabalho a alguém importante como ele!

 

— Não pense nisso — disse Gandalf. — Lord Elrond e seu remédio foram fundamentais na sua recuperação, e ele fez com prazer, garanto. Agora é melhor ver esses curativos.

 

Thorin se ergueu, dizendo:

 

— Melhor ver como andam os pôneis.

 

— Não vá longe — pediu Gandalf. — Elrond passará o dia reforçando as fronteiras, mas gostaria que estivesse presente ao jantar.

 

A perspectiva de jantar com elfos quase foi suficiente para azedar o dia de Thorin.

 

Mas ele se lembrou da conversa com Anna e preferiu se concentrar naquilo.

 


	16. Recuperação e amizade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna desfruta de momentos de tranquilidade e reflexão

 

 

O dia de Anna foi bem tranquilo. O corte da garra do warg estava quase fechado, mas ela ainda se sentia fraca pela perda de sangue e ficou de cama a maior parte do tempo.

 

A companhia inteira veio vê-la, e todos se mostraram animados com seu progresso. Óin examinou os cortes e ficou otimista com sua recuperação. Ori pediu permissão para desenhar o retrato dela. Como escriba da companhia, era dever dele registrar as pessoas e acontecimentos. Anna ficou a imaginar que isso seria útil para futuras gerações.

 

A visita de Kíli, Fíli e Bofur fez muito bem a Anna, que tinha a companhia constante de Bilbo. Ela riu com as brincadeiras dos jovens herdeiros e do fabricante de brinquedos.

 

— Que susto você nos deu! — disse Bofur. — Pensávamos que íamos perder nossa pequena.

 

— Não foi dessa vez, Mestre Bofur — disse Anna, com um sorriso. — Mas confesso que chegou bem perto.

 

Kíli estava entusiasmado.

 

— Foi lindo de ver! Ela correu para cima daquele warg sem nem piscar!

 

— Caramba — fez Fíli, admirado. — Por que fez isso, Dona Anna?

 

Ela confessou:

 

— Nem pensei muito, Fíli. Só vi o warg se aproximando, e achei que ninguém tinha visto. Corri para chamar a atenção do bicho, para distraí-lo de Thorin, mas terminei indo justamente para cima dele, acho. Não sei direito.

 

— Gostaria de ter visto — comentou Bofur. — Parece difícil acreditar.

 

— Eu vi e até agora não acredito — confessou Kíli. — Para onde Thorin estava olhando?

 

— Para você, Kíli — respondeu Anna. — Ele estava de olho nos orcs do outro lado, e esse warg veio por trás dele. Não ia dar tempo até ele ver e se defender. Quando eu vi que ele não tinha visto, não pensei nada, só em distrair o bicho.

 

Bofur comentou:

 

— Foi muita coragem sua.

 

— Coragem? Eu estou tremendo até agora, Mestre Bofur! Não sou corajosa como vocês. Eu só não ia deixar aquele bicho machucar Thorin. Ou Kíli. Ou qualquer um de vocês, para ser sincera.

 

Fíli indagou:

 

— Gosta tanto deles dois? E dos outros?

 

Anna o encarou, surpresa. — Claro! Faria o mesmo por qualquer um da companhia. Mestre Fíli, vocês salvaram a minha vida. Depois me abrigaram e me protegeram. Fui recebida como alguém querido, quase um parente. Para mim, vocês todos são minha família.

 

Os três ficaram admirados. Bilbo, que nada tinha dito até então, também parecia emocionado. Anna deu de ombros.

 

— A gente faz tudo pela família, não é verdade? — disse ela. — É capaz até de morrer por eles.

 

Eles pareceram ainda mais solenes, então ela tentou dispersar o clima, dizendo alegremente.

 

— Mas não foi preciso, que bom. Digam-me, o que andam fazendo?

 

Bofur indicou:

 

— Oh, estamos afiando as armas, lavando roupas, essas coisas. Os pôneis estão descansando, e o Sr. Mago está em reuniões e reuniões.

 

— Espero não estar atrasando nossa viagem — disse Anna. — Já estou quase boa.

 

Foi quando Mestre Óin entrou e lembrou:

 

— Não, ainda não está totalmente boa, pequena. Deixe-me ver se a febre continua. — Ele pôs a mão na testa dela e franziu o cenho. — Deveria estar mais baixa. Aqui.

 

Óin pegou um saquinho de seu bolso, e de lá de dentro tirou um pedaço de algo marrom, pondo na mão de Anna.

 

— Deve mascar isso até acabar tudo. Aos poucos.

 

— O que é isso?

 

— Casca de salgueiro. Bom para febre. Mas precisa descansar. É bom que eles deixem você em paz algum tempo.

 

Anna estava penalizada que os rapazes tivessem que ir.

 

— Mestre Óin, eles podem ficar mais um pouco? Só um pouco.

 

— Está bem então. Mas precisam deixar que ela descanse.

 

O velho anão se foi, e Anna pediu:

 

— Será que poderiam me fazer um favor?

 

— Claro, dona Anna — ofereceu-se Bofur. — O que precisar.

 

— Poderiam levar Bilbo para ele também se distrair? Ele praticamente não saiu do meu lado, e acho que ele gostaria de conhecer Rivendell.

 

Bilbo começou a protestar:

 

— Não, está tudo bem-

 

Anna continuou:

 

— Além do mais, você ouviu Mestre Óin. Devo descansar. Aproveite, Bilbo. Por favor. Isso me deixaria menos culpada de estar fazendo você de babá.

 

— Se é o que quer, então eu vou — concordou ele. — Mas se precisar, é só chamar.

 

— Deve descansar, Bilbo. Se conheço você, ficou a noite toda aqui, sem dormir, só por minha causa.

 

Kíli se adiantou:

 

— Não, Bilbo não ficou sem dormir. Thorin cuidou de você a noite toda.

 

Anna não esperava por aquilo. Um leve rubor cobriu suas faces. Surpresa, ela confessou:

 

— Eu não sabia disso. Que vergonha. De novo, eu estou dando trabalho...

 

Fíli interrompeu:

 

— Não é verdade. Dessa vez, ele não deixou nem Bilbo cuidar de você. Disse que era dever dele.

 

O coração de Anna acelerou-se. Ela apenas disse, envergonhada e tentando disfarçar o quanto estava embaraçada.

 

— Ele é muito gentil. Viu o que eu disse? Somos uma família.

 

Eles sorriram, e Bofur comentou:

 

— Entre anões, isso é muito importante. Não há nada mais importante, Dona Anna.

 

— Tem toda razão, Mestre Bofur. — Anna sorriu para ele. — Não há nada mais importante do que nossa família.

 

Fíli convidou:

 

— Vamos, gente, vamos deixar Anna descansar. Bilbo, venha conosco.

 

Bilbo se virou para ela.

 

— Não estaremos longe. Se precisar…

 

— Eu chamo. Obrigada, Bilbo. E a vocês também, obrigada pela visita.

 

Os anões levaram o hobbit, e Anna deitou-se, suspirando, o pedaço amargo de salgueiro na boca. Mas o amargo do salgueiro era um contraste com o doce de seu coração. Saber que Thorin cuidara dela tinha sido uma surpresa.

 

E ela tinha outra surpresa reservada. Mais uma visita da companhia: era Dwalin, o anão feroz e calvo, cujo corpo era cheio de tatuagens. Ele trouxera um presente, um grampo de metal. Anna achou aquilo um mimo muito tocante.

 

— Oh, muito obrigada, Mestre Dwalin. Não precisava.

 

— É para seu cabelo — disse o feroz anão tatuado, constrangido. — Sei que mulheres usam esses adornos.

 

— Onde conseguiu esse grampo?

 

— Fiz agora há pouco.

 

— O senhor _fez?_ — Anna se espantou. — Com suas próprias mãos?

 

O anão tatuado explicou:

 

— Os elfos têm uma forja e fui ali afiar os machados e outras lâminas. Pena que eles não tenham pedras. Ficaria mais bonito.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Já está muito bonito, obrigada. É muito gentil. E fica ainda mais especial sabendo que o senhor fez com suas próprias mãos.

 

— Por que está espantada?

 

Ela explicou:

 

— É que na minha terra é difícil encontrar alguém que faça as próprias coisas que usa. Lá as pessoas perderam esses talentos. Então, para mim, é um presente muito especial, Mestre Dwalin. Estou honrada com ele.

 

Sem jeito, Dwalin confessou, de cabeça baixa:

 

— Não gostei de ter que cortar seu cabelo, Dona Anna. Fico me sentindo culpado. Era um cabelo tão lindo.

 

Anna ficou tocada.

 

— Oh, Mestre Dwalin. Por favor, não se sinta assim. Meu cabelo cresce rápido. Mas agradeço sua gentileza e o trabalho em fazer um adereço tão formoso. Por favor, venha aqui.

 

Ele se aproximou. Anna se inclinou para dar um beijo carinhoso na careca.

 

— Mais uma vez, obrigada. Isso significa muito para mim.

 

Constrangido, Dwalin sorriu e rapidamente saiu. Anna estava maravilhada e perplexa, surpresa com a sensibilidade do guerreiro feroz.

 

Bilbo fez a refeição do meio do dia com ela, e a companhia resolveu acompanhá-los, à exceção de Thorin. Havia reclamação generalizada pela falta de carne e excesso de comida verde (folhas e vegetais). Anna e Bilbo riam-se muito.

 

Anna sentiu-se cansada e deitou-se após o almoço. Bilbo detectou um resquício de febre, e Óin veio confirmar que, realmente, a febre persistia, mas não preocupava.

 

Durante a tarde, o elfo Lindir veio vê-la para depois fazer um relatório a Lord Elrond. Ele pareceu surpreso ao perceber que era uma mulher.

 

— Nunca vi uma hobbit fêmea antes.

 

— Oh, eu não sou hobbit. Só uso essas roupas porque Bilbo me emprestou. Não tinha roupas quando me encontraram.

 

O elfo pareceu mais espantado ainda. Anna preferiu não entrar em detalhes.

 

— Sr. Lindir, sem querer abusar de sua hospitalidade, pode me indicar se há um lugar onde uma dama poderia ter privacidade para se banhar longe de olhares alheios ou curiosos? Gostaria de estar mais apresentável para o jantar, caso eu esteja boa o bastante me juntar aos demais.

 

— Sim, claro — disse ele, solícito. — Mas seria bom ter um acompanhante. As cachoeiras com piscinas naturais ficam no lado oposto a essa ala.

 

Bilbo se ofereceu:

 

— Posso escoltá-la. Normalmente é minha função, mesmo.

 

Lindir meneou a cabeça diplomaticamente.

 

— Mandarei toalhas e o que mais precisar, senhora.

 

— Muito agradecida, senhor.

 

Bilbo cumpriu a promessa e levou-a pelo caminho indicado por Lindir. Era a primeira visão apropriada que Anna tinha de Rivendell.

 

O vale era magnífico, com uma mistura de encosta, vegetação, quedas d'água e construções num estilo todo próprio. Anna se maravilhou com degraus de pedra que a levaram até um dos recantos mais lindos de todo o vale. A cachoeira ao fundo serpenteava por um banco vertical de rochas, formando uma escada de água com margens pontilhadas de arbustos floridos das mais variadas cores. A bela cachoeira encerrava num lago cristalino tão cheio de flores que a água parecia perfumada.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Vou ficar ali. Se precisar, grite.

 

— Obrigada, Bilbo.

 

Anna deixou as trouxas de roupas limpas nas pedras, tirou os tênis e entrou na água refrescante de roupa e tudo. Desde que começara a aventura, Anna aprendera a não mais reclamar pela falta de água quente.

 

Lindir enviara também um sabão artesanal feito de cera de abelha e óleo de flores, e o objeto prosaico quase fizera Anna chorar de emoção. Desde que chegara à Terra Média, Anna não pudera desfrutar de um ritual de beleza como aquele. Naquele momento, ela se sentia uma mulher de novo.

 

Com cuidado por causa dos machucados e curativos, Anna começou a se lavar. Logo sentiu uma forte fisgada na mão, a mesma que tinha sido ferida quando foi capturada por orcs. O ferimento parecia prestes a querer abrir de novo. Mas Gandalf retirara o curativo e Óin passara o unguento de novo, então deveria estar melhor. Ela esqueceu a mão e dedicou-se ao banho com gosto.

 

Cabelos lavados, pele limpa, Anna secou-se e vestiu-se com o vestido que fora presente de Dona Edna, a simpática estalajadeira da Curva do Rio. Penteou o cabelo e usou o grampo de Dwalin para prender uma flor vermelha no cabelo.

 

Naquele momento, Anna novamente se sentiu mulher. E pensava no que Thorin tinha lhe dito.

 

Ele queria cortejá-la. E o que isso queria dizer?

 

Com seu coração machucado tantas vezes em seu mundo, Anna temia que Thorin fosse mais um homem a brincar com seus sentimentos. Afinal, ele era um nobre (um rei, na verdade) e deveria ter filas de amantes e concubinas, acostumado a ter a mulher que quisesse a seus pés.

 

Só que Anna não sentira nenhuma intenção libertina nas palavras de Thorin. Pelo contrário: ela detectara nobreza, respeito e cavalheirismo.

 

Ela não podia mais se enganar: estava se apaixonando rapidamente pelo anão. Desde que Thorin e a companhia a resgataram dos orcs, ela tentava bravamente não confundir as coisas, transferindo um sentimento de pura gratidão por paixão adolescente.

 

Não que Anna fosse dessas mulheres que se apaixonava à toa e por qualquer um. Ela tivera poucos namorados, pretensos príncipes que revelaram ser sapos legítimos.

 

E agora um rei genuíno demostrava interesse por ela. Como ela queria poder contar a sua amiga Angela!...

 

Thorin era diferente de qualquer homem que conhecera. Não dava para negar que era um homem atraente. Ele também tinha senso de autoridade, uma postura literalmente régia e noção de dever. Mais que um comandante, era um guerreiro, nobre e valente. Ele a fazia se sentir não só segura, mas também celebrada e respeitada.

 

Não, não havia nenhum traço de sapo neste príncipe, que era pura majestade.

 

Thorin tinha defeitos, claro. Era teimoso e orgulhoso. Dificilmente mudava de ideia e, na opinião de Anna, podia ser injusto e duro demais.

 

O problema, pensou Anna, era conhecer o destino dele. Ela sabia que Thorin Oakenshield retomaria Erebor e seria rei sob a montanha por um breve período, e sucumbiria na Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Desde pequena, quando lera O Hobbit pela primeira vez, Anna ficara muito triste com o destino dos que pereceram na batalha. Mais tarde, lendo as demais obras, ficara ainda mais inconformada com a quebra da linhagem de Durin. Dáin Ironfoot não era descendente direto do maior ancestral da raça de anões. O último tinha sido Thorin II, chamado Oakenshield. Em homenagem a ele, Dáin dera a seu filho o nome de Thorin III.

 

Saber que Thorin iria morrer não facilitava a decisão. Pois Anna estava apaixonada por ele. Como seria ela capaz de deixar seu amado morrer? Seu coração se revoltava só de imaginar Thorin caído no campo de batalha, Kíli e Fíli a tentar protegê-lo...

 

Por outro lado, como ela mexeria na história daquele jeito? E se Thorin vivesse às custas de outra vida? Se quem morresse fosse Bilbo, por exemplo? Com quem o Um Anel iria parar? E se Sauron o recuperasse antes da Guerra do Anel? E se...?

 

A cabeça de Anna dava voltas, e ela estava tão absorta nessas questões hipotéticas que nem se deu conta que estava voltando ao ponto de encontro até ouvir:

 

— Nossa, Anna...!

 

Ela estava tão distraída que se assustou com a exclamação de Bilbo.

 

— Bilbo, o que foi?

 

Ele sorria:

 

— Você parece fantástica!

 

Então Anna se deu conta que ele lhe fizera um elogio, e enrubesceu.

 

— Oh, obrigada.

 

— É a primeira vez que eu a vejo de vestido! Aposto como todos ficarão espantados. Não estão acostumados a vê-la assim tão... feminina.

 

— Não posso negar que sentir-me como uma mulher de novo é um alívio. — Anna deu um suspiro. — Mas confesso que tudo isso me cansou um pouco. Gostaria de descansar uns minutos, até o jantar.

 

Bilbo logo quis saber:

 

— Não se sente bem?

 

Anna procurou não preocupá-lo:

 

— Sim, como disse, só me cansei um pouco. Se me deitar um tempinho antes do jantar, ficarei bem.

 

Os dois voltaram para a outra ala, onde Anna prontamente voltou ao local onde dormira, mas preferia se sentar num banco e olhar a linda paisagem de Rivendell, observando o céu mudar de cor, quase chegando ao crepúsculo. Ela realmente se sentia cansada, mas não entendia o motivo.

 

Bilbo e ela tentavam encontrar razões para seu cansaço, quando Thorin foi vê-la. Ela estava sentada no banco, as pernas balançando no vestido comprido.

 

— Você parece bem melhor — comentou Thorin, com um sorriso leve.

 

_“Ele definitivamente precisa sorrir mais”,_ foi o primeiro pensamento de Anna ao pôr os olhos nele. Depois ela retribuiu e sorriu de volta:

 

— Sim, estou melhor, obrigada. Consegui até tomar um banho de cachoeira.

 

Repentinamente Bilbo se ergueu, indagando:

 

— Vocês se incomodam se eu sair um pouco? Mestre Óin me pediu ajuda, acabei de me lembrar.

 

Anna riu da tentativa desajeitada de Bilbo de dar privacidade a eles e disse:

 

— Claro, Bilbo. Obrigada por tudo.

 

O hobbit saiu e Anna sentiu-se como uma adolescente em seu primeiro encontro. Bom, aquele _era_ o primeiro encontro, mas Anna achava que podia estar mais calma.

 

Thorin sentou-se a seu lado.

 

— É a primeira vez que a vejo de vestido — comentou. — Fica bem em você.

 

— Obrigada. Fazia tempo que eu não usava um.

 

— É bom vê-la assim. Parece feliz.

 

— Você quer dizer que pareço menos um hobbit adolescente. — Anna deu de ombros. — É bom poder ser eu mesma. Não gosto de mentir.

 

Thorin ainda não parara de encará-la. Anna quis saber:

 

— Alguma coisa errada?

 

Ele deu um sorriso suave:

 

— Não, nada errado. Você arrumou o cabelo.

 

Anna enrubesceu:

 

— Mestre Dwalin fez um grampo de cabelo para mim. Foi muito gentil.

 

Ele continuou encarando, mas então se deu conta.

 

— Oh, antes que eu me esqueça. — Tirou uma espada e passou a ela. — Isso deve ser do seu tamanho. Veja o peso.

 

Anna estranhou.

 

— Isso é uma espada?

 

Ele assentiu, instruindo:

 

— Tire da bainha.

 

Desajeitadamente, Anna obedeceu, notando a lâmina afiada e reluzente. O cabo tinha inscrições com runas.

 

Thorin explicou:

 

— Ela tem que ser uma extensão do seu braço. Por isso não pode ser pesada.

 

Só então Anna se deu conta:

 

— Isso é para _mim?_ Thorin, eu não posso usar isso. Nunca usei uma espada na vida!

 

Thorin argumentou:

 

— Se vai começar a enfrentar wargs e trolls, é melhor ter algo com que se defender.

 

Anna relutou:

 

— Mas eu não sei nem segurar isso! É melhor devolver ao dono ou dar para quem sabe usar isso. Pena, é muito bonita e elegante.

 

— Não tem dono. Foi especialmente feita para você... por mim.

 

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, e ela não escondeu o espanto:

 

— Você a _fez_... para mim?

 

Ele deu de ombros.

 

— Não sabia se ficaria boa: só tinha aço élfico para trabalhar e a forja deles é estranha. Mas admito que a lâmina é excelente. Posso ensinar você a manejá-la, como fiz com Kíli e Fíli.

 

Agora era Anna quem o encarava, incrédula. Thorin notou e franziu o cenho, confuso. Anna olhou dentro dos intensos olhos azuis.

 

— Você me surpreende, Thorin. Mesmo que eu jamais consiga aprender a usar essa espada, eu fico honrada que a tenha feito para mim. Estou ficando sem palavras para agradecer tudo que tem feito por mim.

 

— Você não tem o que agradecer. Por tudo que você tem feito por mim e pela companhia, os agradecimentos são para você. — Thorin fez uma reverência respeitosa. — E ainda há a questão da corte, se é que não desistiu.

 

Aquilo foi o suficiente para fazer Anna abrir seu coração:

 

— Desistir? Thorin, eu nem sei por que você se interessaria por alguém como eu. É um homem nobre em muitos sentidos, e eu não sou mais do que uma estranha deslocada em seu mundo.

 

— Isso não é verdade.

 

Anna o interrompeu, com um ar de advertência:

 

— Mas devo deixar claro, Thorin Oakenshield, antes mesmo que comecemos a examinar esse assunto: não pretendo deixar que ninguém, nem mesmo o herdeiro de Erebor, brinque com meus sentimentos. Você é um rei, e talvez reis prometam essas coisas para moças pobres como eu, mas se está querendo apenas diversão fácil às minhas custas, então talvez devamos encerrar esse assunto agora mesmo. Não pensarei mal de você, porque talvez esse seja o costume entre reis, mas eu não sei entregar meu coração por apenas alguns momentos de diversão.

 

Thorin parecia se divertir ao dizer.

 

— Engraçado você dizer que quer me entregar seu coração.

 

O jeito maroto e casual com que ele disse aquelas palavras fez Anna se avermelhar de indignação. Ele estava fazendo pouco caso dela?

 

Ela se ergueu, furiosa, a linda espada na mão.

 

— Ah, então você acha isso engraçado?

 

Calmamente, Thorin respondeu, confirmando:

 

— Acho muito engraçado se você me entregar o seu coração. Porque o meu coração já lhe pertence, Anna. O ladrão da companhia pode ser Bilbo, mas quem roubou meu coração foi você.

 

Anna nunca se sentiu desarmada tão rapidamente em sua vida, um calor repentino se espalhando por todo o seu corpo, mais intenso do que a febre que ameaçava voltar. Thorin abriu um sorriso, e para Anna era uma luz intensa no vale crepuscular.

 

— Acalme seu coração, minha pequena. Minhas intenções são honradas, ainda que não possa prometer um futuro de rubis, esmeraldas e pedras como merece. Você me chama de rei, mas não tenho reino, coroa ou montanha. Nada tenho a oferecer, Anna, pois nada tenho. Nem mesmo meu coração posso lhe dar, pois ele já não pertence mais a mim: ele é seu.

 

Anna se deixou sentar novamente, e Thorin tirou a espada dela para colocar as duas pequenas mãos dela entre as dele.

 

— Desculpe se não soube deixar meus sentimentos mais claros antes. Como disse antes, não sou bom nisso. Mas até você aparecer, nada em minha vida me trouxe tanta emoção, fora a retomada de Erebor. Anna, não sou bom com palavras, mas sei que se me rejeitar, será menos cruel se pegar essa espada e atravessar meu coração agora mesmo, poupando o sofrimento de uma vida sem você.

 

_"Não é bom com palavras?"_

 

Anna acariciou as mãos grandes, de dedos grossos, com anéis de prata. E abriu um sorriso.

 

— Seu anão bobo. Como poderia eu rejeitá-lo, príncipe ou mendigo?

 

O olhar que Thorin lançou a ela foi tão intenso que Anna julgou ser capaz de enxergar até sua alma. E de repente ela sentiu a mão dele tocar o rosto dela com cuidado, como se tivesse medo de danificá-lo de algum modo. O rosto dele estava tão perto do dela e parecia que ele se aproximava lentamente, muito lentamente, os olhos fixos nos lábios dela, um dedo calejado suavemente encostando no queixo delicado, dando a Anna tempo de resistir se quisesse, mas desistir era algo que não lhe passava pela cabeça, pois ela nem respirava, de olho na aproximação dele, e o ruído de seu coração acelerado a deixava surda mesmo que ela ouvisse gritos em sua cabeça de _ai jesus ele vai me beijar ele vai me beijar e o que eu faço ele vai me b-_

 

— Aham.

 

O susto de Anna foi tão grande que ela deu um pulo para trás e não ouviu a praga (em Khuzdul) sussurrada de Thorin.

 

Lindir teve a decência de parecer constrangido e se inclinar ao anunciar:

 

— Desculpe a interrupção, mas meu mestre Elrond respeitosamente requer uma conversa com a pessoa a quem chamam de Anni. Fui instruído a levá-la até ele.

 

— Lord Elrond quer me ver? — espantou-se Anna. — Mesmo?

 

Lindir assentiu:

 

— Eu a levarei agora mesmo.

 

Anna estava dividida, mas Thorin mais uma vez resolveu a situação:

 

— Certamente seu mestre não se importará que ela tenha um acompanhante.

 

E ato contínuo, ofereceu a mão a Anna. Lindir inclinou-se, tentando não demonstrar a contrariedade.

 

Thorin embainhou a pequena espada e manteve a mão estendida para Anna. Ela saltou do banco (pois era alto para suas perninhas curtas) e pegou a mão dele, segurando a ponta do vestido com a outra. Ambos seguiram Lindir em silêncio pelas escadas acima.

 

Anna ainda tinha a cabeça um tanto leve com tudo que acontecera. Nunca, em sua vida, Anna ouvira palavras tão lindas e apaixonadas como as que Thorin pronunciara. No seu mundo, tais declarações seriam consideradas bregas ou exageradas. Ali, porém, Anna podia ver a sinceridade e a paixão nos olhos azuis, a voz intensa embargada de emoção. Seria possível que ela despertasse esses sentimentos em um anão tão importante e imponente?

 

Não era à toa que ela se sentia tão estranha, como se estivesse nas nuvens! O braço de Thorin estava servindo realmente como apoio para ela, pois suas pernas bambas podiam falhar a qualquer momento.

 

Então eles chegaram ao platô onde o senhor de Rivendell os esperava. Lord Elrond estava em pé, agora sem os trajes de guerra com que Anna o vira antes. Ele saudou, em cumprimento:

 

— Bem-vindos, amigos. Lindir me chamou atenção que havia uma dama em sua companhia, Thorin Oakenshield. — Dirigiu-se a Anna com um meneio de cabeça. — Devo ter parecido um péssimo anfitrião. Elrond Meio-Elfo, a seu dispor.

 

Anna fez uma breve mesura, como vira em filmes:

 

— Pode me chamar de Anna, milord. Fico honrada em conhecê-lo.

 

O senhor de Rivendell observou:

 

— Desculpe-me por confundi-la com um hobbit ferido. Deixei-me enganar por mera aparência.

 

— Não há o que desculpar, meu senhor. Enganar outros era precisamente o objetivo de minha aparência.

 

Elrond comentou:

 

— Sinto que será uma conversa animada ao jantar. Gostaria de convidá-la para minha mesa.

 

Anna sentiu que o diálogo e as formalidades irritavam Thorin, estranhamente calado. Anna disse:

 

— Sua hospitalidade me deixa honrada, bem como sua gentileza em zelar por meu bem-estar. Espero que minha saúde me permita desfrutar de sua mesa.

 

— Confesso minha curiosidade por ouvir suas histórias — comentou Elrond —, especialmente o modo como se envolveu com uma companhia de anões por estas bandas.

 

Anna fez nova reverência.

 

— Mestre Thorin Oakenshield foi generoso para me garantir proteção durante a jornada. Sou muito grata a ele e todos de sua companhia, a quem considero família.

 

O senhor de Rivendell trocou reverências com o rei de Erebor, um ambiente que Anna reconheceu como tenso. Mas antes que Elrond fizesse algum comentário, seu cenho se franziu diante da chegada de Lindir — e ele parecia afobado. Os dois se puseram a conversar em élfico.

 

Thorin bufava discretamente, e Anna o encarou, mas ela enfraqueceu ainda mais e a visão dela começou a dançar. Tonta, ela se agarrou a Thorin, que a encarou.

 

— O que há?

 

— Não sei... — Anna percebeu a própria voz fraca e se assustou, ficando ainda mais tonta.

 

Os dois sequer notaram que a conversa de Elrond e Lindir terminara, o servo correndo escada abaixo.

 

A tontura de Anna parecia aumentar, e a mão ferida latejou com insistência. Anna a ergueu e levou um susto: o ferimento, antes quase fechado, agora sangrava profusamente, quase uma luva vermelha na mão direita.

 

— Anna...!

 

Ela só pôde sussurrar:

 

— Thorin...

 

As pernas dela estavam cada vez mais bambas, e ela sentia a consciência se esvaindo. Thorin a amparava, e agora Elrond corria também, mas o mundo girava ao redor de Anna, e ela parecia ser incapaz de respirar ou de reagir quando tudo foi ficando preto à sua volta, e os gritos de Thorin chamando seu nome eram mais distantes e até o som sumia, e Anna achou que estava morrendo.

_ai jesus_

Não havia jeito de Anna achar que não estava morrendo quando uma criatura linda e fulgurante, uma mulher loura belíssima, mais semelhante a um anjo de luz, inclinou-se bem perto do rosto dela e sussurrou:

 

— Não tenha medo...

 

Anna não viu mais nada, o mundo se apagando ao redor dela e ela se entregou à escuridão.

 

_adeus mundo_

 


	17. De novo? E na frente dos elfos?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin não esperava mais uma complicação

 

 

Mais uma vez Anna desmaiava na frente dos elfos malditos, pensou Thorin, cada vez mais nervoso. Agora Lindir trouxera uma senhora, obviamente uma dama importante, que Thorin não conhecia. A mulher ignorou todos, indo diretamente a Anna.

 

— Espero não ter chegado tarde demais — disse a recém-chegada.

 

Não eram as palavras que Thorin queria ouvir. A mulher se aproximou de Anna, agachando-se e sorriu para ela:

 

— Não tenha medo...

 

Essas, sim, eram palavras que Thorin gostou de ouvir.

 

Mas Anna desmaiou de novo, e Thorin se desesperou, chamando-a:

 

— Anna! Anna! Não!

 

Elrond gritava em élfico com Lindir, que de novo saiu correndo. A mulher garantiu a Thorin, em voz suave:

 

— Ela só perdeu os sentidos.

 

Ele engoliu seu orgulho e implorou:

 

— Pode ajudá-la?

 

— Se eu não puder — disse a mulher —, ninguém mais pode. Ao menos ninguém deste mundo.

 

Mais palavras que Thorin não gostou de ouvir. Pela escada, a chegada de Gandalf e Bilbo fez Thorin se distrair. Gandalf fez uma reverência à mulher.

 

— Lady Galadriel...!

 

— Mithrandir — ela saudou, sem se erguer nem desviar a atenção de Anna —, temos muito o que conversar. Mas vamos primeiro à tarefa que se apresenta.

 

Os dois se aproximaram de Anna, ainda nos braços de Thorin. Gandalf pediu, pondo-a em seus próprios braços:

 

— Deixe que tomemos conta dela, meu amigo.

 

Thorin o encarou, relutante, os olhos azuis transbordando de emoção, mais do que ele mesmo conseguia articular:

 

— Gandalf, por favor. — Ele não conseguiu pedir em voz alta, mas pensou, _“Salve-a”._

 

O mago assegurou:

 

— Faremos por ela tudo que estiver a nosso alcance.

 

Thorin queria gritar de frustração, mas finalmente afastou-se. Anna foi posta na mesa, e os dois elfos se juntaram a Gandalf em examiná-la, todos trocando palavras em élfico, rápidas e curtas. Thorin não parava de encará-los, o peito contrito. Então ele notou Bilbo a seu lado, calado, igualmente transtornado.

 

— Bilbo — saudou gravemente. Foi o que ele conseguiu dizer.

 

O pobre hobbit, angustiado, não entendia nada do que se passava:

 

— Thorin, o que houve com ela?

 

O rei sob a montanha suspirou, transtornado:

 

— Não sei responder. Ela parecia bem. Ela disse a você não se sentir bem? Reclamou estar com saúde fraca?

 

Bilbo parecia tão perdido quanto ele:

 

— Depois do banho, ela só reclamou de cansaço, febre talvez. Não parecia tão fraca. Na verdade, animou-se com o banho, com o vestido, e essas coisas de mulher. Mas agora... E todo esse sangue...!

 

Thorin explicou:

 

— A mão começou a sangrar de repente. O ferimento estava fechado há poucos minutos. Eu vi!

 

Bilbo estranhou:

 

— Anna reclamou de dor nesse ferimento há alguns dias. E saiu um pouco de sangue, também. Mas não foi toda essa quantidade, foi só um pouco.

 

Thorin franziu o cenho, imaginando se ela era realmente tão frágil como parecia. Ou talvez fosse a raça dela, que ninguém sabia qual era — talvez nem mesmo a própria Anna soubesse.

 

Sua atenção novamente se voltou para Anna. Elrond fazia mais pastas de ervas, Gandalf usava seu cajado mágico, de cujo cristal emanava uma luz esverdeada, e a elfa, Galadriel, banhava a mão ensanguentada de Anna em uma água muito transparente, uma que até brilhava na luz da lua crescente do solstício de verão.

 

Um odor fétido emanava da bacia que amparava a água suja, e Thorin imaginou de onde vinha esse fedor, pois Anna cheirava a flores quando eles conversaram. Os elfos pareciam tão espantados quanto ele, fazendo perguntas nervosas a Gandalf. Bilbo não escondia a agonia, em pé sem ficar quieto um minuto, torcendo as mãos.

 

Galadriel entoava algum tipo de cântico, e Thorin ficou ainda mais angustiado porque eles todos pareciam nervosos, mas não davam uma explicação a ele. Então ele viu a elfa chorando, debruçada a Anna.

 

Um alarme soou na cabeça dele.

 

— O que está acontecendo? — Thorin se aproximou. — O que há com ela?

 

Antes que ele chegasse muito perto, Gandalf o deteve, parecendo mais sombrio do que nunca.

 

— Lady Galadriel está tentando salvar a vida dela.

 

Bilbo estranhou:

 

— Mas ela estava bem! Quase boa.

 

Gandalf explicou:

 

— Há uma maldição agindo em Anna. É uma magia muito negra. Se Lady Galadriel e Elrond não conseguirem retirá-la, pode não haver esperança.

 

— Não...! — fez Thorin, inclinando-se na direção de Anna. — Não pode ser.

 

— Tenha fé, meu amigo. — Gandalf pôs a mão no ombro dele. — Vamos fazer de tudo para salvá-la. Ela está nas mãos das pessoas mais competentes de toda a Terra Média.

 

Thorin observou a elfa altiva se dirigir a eles, mas Lindir e um serviçal retiraram Anna, ainda desacordada, numa maca improvisada. Thorin acompanhou-os com os olhos até sumirem de vista, o coração apertado ao ver o rosto pálido de Anna. Sem desviar os olhos deles, indagou:

 

— Para onde a levam?

 

A dama respondeu:

 

— A pequena precisa se recuperar. Está indo para um quarto na ala de hóspedes. Fique em paz, Thorin Oakenshield. Sua protegida ficará bem.

 

Enquanto Bilbo soltava um imenso suspiro de alívio e Gandalf sorria, Thorin quis saber:

 

— Quando poderemos vê-la?

 

A elfa o encarou com intensidade, como se pudesse ler seu coração, deixando Thorin desconfortável. Depois sorriu suavemente:

 

— Deixe que ela descanse esta noite. Deverá acordar recuperada. Sei que esperava esta noite para uma conferência com Elrond. Pode ir sossegado.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— E a maldição? O que era?

 

Gandalf respondeu:

 

— Era algo que esperamos ter eliminado completamente. Não precisam mais se preocupar com isso.

 

Elrond sorriu.

 

— Conseguimos evitar o mal e devemos comemorar. Vamos, pois, jantar.

 

Thorin não sabia dizer se era influência de Anna, mas conseguiu assentir ao elfo, embora quisesse efetivamente rosnar e pular no pescoço dele, de pura frustração. Incapaz de agir como queria, deixou-se levar pelo hobbit, que parecia abertamente animado ante à menção de comida.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

A reunião com Elrond e Gandalf trouxera notícias boas e más. A despeito dos conselhos de Balin, Thorin mostrara o mapa de seu pai a Elrond, que sabia ler a antiga língua dos anões. E a mensagem do mapa se iluminara na lua, mostrando runas escondidas.

 

A boa notícia era que agora eles sabiam como entrar na montanha. A má notícia era que teriam que estar lá no Dia de Durin para ver o sol iluminar a fechadura. O tempo urgia, o verão se passava.

 

Eles tinham que acelerar o passo.

 

Thorin quase não dormiu aquela noite. Ele se sentia dividido. Nunca antes ele hesitara diante de seus deveres com seu povo, por quem tinha feito todo tipo de sacrifício pessoal. Mas naquele momento ele não só hesitava como não tinha vontade de fazer sacrifícios.

 

Balin, seu conselheiro mais fiel, e em quem Thorin mais confiava, uniu-se a ele na madrugada, longe da companhia adormecida. Parecia que Balin sabia ou sentia o que se passava em seu coração.

 

Os dois fumavam seus cachimbos, a olhar ao longe, no vale abaixo. Ambos pensavam a mesma coisa.

 

Erebor.

 

Foi Balin que comentou, sem preâmbulo:

 

— Ainda há tempo. Podemos estar lá no dia certo.

 

— Podemos encontrar dificuldades inesperadas no caminho — lembrou Thorin. — Isso pode nos atrasar.

 

— É verdade — concordou Balin, com uma baforada. — Atrasos podem ser causados por muitos fatores.

 

Thorin notou a insinuação implícita e concordou gravemente:

 

— Verdade. Agora vai me dizer o que tem em sua mente?

 

Balin deu de ombros.

 

— Sabe o que tenho em mente. Deveríamos estar saindo agora para Erebor. É a miúda que nos atrasa.

 

— Não posso deixá-la para trás. Você sabe disso.

 

— É, eu sei — suspirou o anão de barbas brancas. — E não me entenda mal: nada tenho contra a pequena. Mas eu conheço você, Thorin. Já temos a resposta que esperávamos. Sei que, se não fosse por ela, já estaríamos na estrada.

 

Thorin calou-se, pois sabia que isso era verdade. Se não fosse Anna, eles teriam partido daquele lugar horas atrás, aproveitando a luz da lua para se embrenhar na estrada das Montanhas Sombrias.

 

— Balin, me ajude — pediu, e espantou-se pelo tom de súplica em sua voz. — Você é meu conselheiro mais sábio. Diga-me o que fazer.

 

O velho anão sorriu, irônico e triste. Ele meneou a cabeça, bafejou longamente e depois expôs o caso.

 

— Toda a companhia vê o que se passa entre vocês dois. E isso não tem afetado a confiança deles em você – _ainda_. Ajuda o fato de Anna ser fiel a você e ao nosso objetivo. Então, no momento, sua autoridade não está ameaçada. Além do mais, são anões de Erebor. Juraram fidelidade ao seu rei e será preciso mais do que uma pequena estrangeira para se amotinarem.

 

Thorin assentiu. Antes de partirem, ele se reunira com emissários os sete reinos de anões da Terra Média. Ninguém, além desses 12, quis acompanhá-los — nem mesmo seu primo, Dáin, senhor das Colinas de Ferro. Todos alegaram que essa era uma busca exclusiva dos anões de Erebor. Aquilo doeu em Thorin. Mais do que isso, fez crescer a confiança e o orgulho de sua companhia. Pois cada um deles estava dedicado até a alma na reconquista de sua terra natal.

 

Na visão de Thorin, Anna tinha a mesma disposição. Ela agora lutava pela vida após proteger o governante de Erebor, mas já tinha dito várias vezes que compartilhava a mesma causa. Ela era quase uma deles. Mas se seus homens não a vissem desta maneira...

 

Balin continuou:

 

— Conheço você desde criança, Thorin, e nunca o vi assim. Você era pouco mais que um menino quando enfrentou o dragão que nos expulsou da montanha. Episódio após episódio em sua vida, jamais o vi fraquejar diante de uma chance de reconquistar Erebor, e essa é nossa melhor chance. Vejo que essa pequena significa muito para você, se está tão dividido quanto penso, meu jovem.

 

Levou alguns minutos até Thorin admitir.

 

— Sim. Nunca antes me senti assim em toda minha vida. Sempre pensei que um rei não tem escolhas, a não ser servir seu reino e seu povo. Um rei entrega a seu povo toda sua vida e também seu coração. Ele se casa pelo bem do reino, não por seguir seu coração. Mas com essa pequena eu me sinto impotente.

 

— Você desistiria de Erebor por ela?

 

Thorin fechou os olhos, uma dor infinita no peito.

 

— Não. Eu me condenaria à infelicidade pelo resto da vida, mas não poderia fazer isso com meu povo. Ou com meu pai. Ou com meu avô. Mas eu sei que, sem ela, jamais conhecerei felicidade e paz. Esse parece ser o meu destino.

 

— Está sendo muito duro com você mesmo, rapaz — observou Balin. — Você conhece o ditado: o sábio molda a rocha do seu próprio destino.

 

— Mas não sei o que fazer se eu a perder. Balin, eu não _quero_ perdê-la. Nem quero perder o meu reino. Entregarei meu trono de bom grado, mas eu não o tenho ainda. Só que Anna precisa de mim. E eu preciso dela.

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Você já tem a sucessão assegurada. Fíli e Kíli são os herdeiros legítimos da linhagem de Durin. Então não precisa dela para assegurar herdeiros.

 

— Não é para isso que preciso dela.

 

Balin fechou a cara.

 

— Não seria prudente tomá-la como rainha. Nem mesmo como consorte.

 

Thorin fechou os olhos de novo. Ele também pensara nisso.

 

— Não quero me separar dela.

 

— Pode mantê-la como concubina — sugeriu Balin. — Ela continuaria ao seu lado e não haveria qualquer ameaça ao reino. O povo entenderia que seu rei tivesse uma preferida.

 

Thorin argumentou:

 

— Não faz parte dos nossos costumes. Nunca tivemos isso em Erebor.

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Mas há precedentes entre anões do passado, de outros reinos. Pode nos ser útil.

 

Thorin ficou em silêncio uns minutos. Depois não pôde evitar sorrir.

 

— Já imaginou a reação dela se propusermos um arranjo desse tipo? Ela vai ficar pior do que quando enfrentou aquele warg.

 

Balin quase engasgou com o cachimbo, rindo.

 

— Entendo o que quer dizer. Mas torná-la rainha é impensável. Ela não é de nossa raça. Dar a ela status real vai minar a autoridade do rei.

 

Thorin sabia muito bem disso, então não respondeu. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, até o herdeiro da linhagem de Durin observou:

 

— Estamos falando como se já estivéssemos em Erebor, com o dragão conquistado.

 

O sábio Balin lembrou:

 

— É bom antecipar circunstâncias. De qualquer forma, rapaz, o que você me pediu foi para lhe dizer o que deve fazer, e essa é a única coisa que eu não posso fazer. Mas posso lembrá-lo de uma coisa: deve seguir seu coração. Porque só em seu coração está a força de vontade para seguir com seus atos e enfrentar suas consequências.

 

Thorin pesou as palavras de Balin e viu a sabedoria delas. Apagou o cachimbo e disse:

 

— Vou meditar sobre isso. Agora tente dormir um pouco.

 


	18. Se você está mesmo melhor, vamos falar de amor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hora de fazer a corte

 

Desta vez, quando tentou acordar, Anna levou muito mais tempo até estar totalmente desperta. Ela teve sonhos estranhos, mas não se lembrava deles. Quando abriu os olhos, não reconheceu o local.

 

Sua primeira constatação era que ela estava numa cama. Uma cama _mesmo_ , de verdade, com lençóis vaporosos, um colchão macio. Por um momento imaginou que pudesse estar em sua casa, em seu mundo, e que tinha tido apenas um sonho muito vívido com a Terra Média. Mas então reconheceu que estava num local claro e muito iluminado, com uma arquitetura muito peculiar.

 

Rivendell.

 

Ao reconhecer onde estava, ela se lembrou num clarão do que acontecera e sentou-se de supetão, só para ouvir uma voz atrás de si.

 

— Não tão depressa, minha pequena.

 

Seu coração se acelerou e ela se virou:

 

— Gandalf…!

 

O velho mago estava numa cadeira ao lado da cama, com seu cachimbo apagado, a sorrir para ela.

 

— Bem-vinda de volta, Anna.

 

— O que aconteceu? Que houve comigo? — Ela se lembrou da mão ensanguentada, então a ergueu e viu que havia um curativo diferente. — Minha mão...

 

— Sua mão está quase boa — garantiu ele. — Mas ela foi a fonte de um mal que quase nos fez perder você de vez.

 

Anna se ajeitou na cama.

 

— Não estou entendendo.

 

Gandalf quis saber:

 

— O que pode me contar sobre esse ferimento na mão?

 

Ela respondeu:

 

— Azog, o orc, me feriu com aquela lança que ele usa no lugar do braço. Nada doeu tanto na minha vida. Você viu isso, Gandalf, vocês me encontraram ferida. Por que pergunta?

 

Gandalf respondeu com outra pergunta:

 

— Ele fez algum tipo de ritual ou encantamento?

 

Anna tentou se lembrar:

 

— Não que eu tenha reconhecido. Mas como não falo aquela língua deles, não tenho como saber se ele falou algo assim. Gandalf, o que é tudo isso? Por que essas perguntas?

 

O mago circundou a cama e sentou-se ao lado dela antes de responder:

 

— Havia uma maldição naquela ferida. Não sabemos de onde ela veio, ou por que se instalou na ferida. Só o que podemos teorizar é que a proximidade com orcs a tenha ativado, e o ferimento voltou a abrir. Bilbo disse que ela voltou a sangrar pouco antes da emboscada daquela patrulha de orcs, no lado de fora do vale. Isso é correto?

 

— Sim, isso mesmo. Mas por que teria voltado a sangrar em Rivendell? Não há orcs aqui – ou há?

 

Ele garantiu:

 

— Não existe nenhum orc aqui. Mas quem colocou a maldição já sabe que você está em Rivendell.

 

— E o que faz essa maldição?

 

— Fazia. Não faz mais. Conseguimos retirá-la.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Você e Lord Elrond a retiraram?

 

— Quem detectou a maldição foi Lady Galadriel. Ela trouxe mais águas de Lórien para ajudar você.

 

Anna arregalou os olhos.

 

— Lady Galadriel esteve aqui? Mas ela vive em Lothlórien!

 

Gandalf sorriu:

 

— Ela está aqui e tratou de você pessoalmente. Se não fosse ela, na verdade, acho que não conseguiríamos salvar você, minha querida Anna.

 

Anna ficou tocada.

 

— Preciso falar com ela e agradecer pelo que ela fez por mim. Não sei como ela soube que precisávamos dela, mas ela é mesmo uma mulher especial. Espero ter uma oportunidade de fazer isso.

 

— Não se preocupe. Não faltará oportunidade. Na verdade, Lady Galadriel insiste em falar com você.

 

— Mesmo? — Anna parecia intimidada. — Oh, ela quer me ver? Uma mulher importante como ela?

 

Neste momento, do arco perto da cama, uma pessoa se aproximou.

 

— Você me lisonjeia, pequena Anna.

 

Anna se virou e viu a dama toda de branco, uma tiara de prata e pedras brilhantes, a sorrir para ela. Anna reconheceu, admirada:

 

— É o anjo…!

 

— Anjo? — Galadriel pareceu divertir-se com a ideia, os longos cabelos louros balançando ao vento quando ela se aproximou. — Por que diz isso?

 

Anna respondeu, envergonhada:

 

— Eu a vi, minha senhora, pouco antes de perder a consciência. Parecia uma visão do céu, a coisa mais linda que meus olhos já viram, um ser descido diretamente dos lugares mais divinos de toda essa criação. Eu não estava muito consciente, mas agora que estou, parece ser ainda mais celestial...

 

A elfa sorriu suavemente. — Você é encantadora, pequena. Mithrandir me falou a seu respeito. Fiquei intrigada.

 

— Senhora, eu sou mesmo pequena diante de vocês, seres tão altivos. Não sinto ser digna de tanta atenção.

 

A Senhora de Lothlórien disse:

 

— Ah, mas você me chamou atenção. Há tempos venho detectando a presença de um mal muito terrível em lugares onde não deveria estar. Você carregava uma força tenebrosa, tão tenebrosa que eu a detectei de longe. Por isso vim o mais depressa que pude. Foi por muito pouco que consegui salvá-la. Temi que nada pudesse fazer por você, e isso me entristeceria enormemente.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Senhora, eu nada sabia sobre esse mal em minha mão. Nem sei como me puseram isso. Talvez Gandalf tenha lhe dito sobre minha presença... e minha origem.

 

— Sim, ele mencionou — ela disse, olhando fixamente para ela. — Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre isso. Mas não agora. Precisa se alimentar, corpo e alma. Faça uma refeição, veja seus amigos. Eles estão ansiosos sobre sua saúde. Podemos conversar depois.

 

— Obrigada por tudo que fez, milady.

 

Gandalf disse:

 

— Vamos deixar que se arrume e vá até o salão de Lord Elrond. Estão todos no café.

 

Anna encontrou seu vestido de laços limpo e esperando por ela numa cadeira. Vestiu-se e arrumou-se para ir até o salão. Finalmente lá encontrou todos.

 

— Anna! — gritou Bilbo. — Você está bem!

 

Todos a saudaram ruidosamente, e ela enrubesceu, cumprimentada por todos os anões, até Bifur, que parecia entusiasmado por vê-la bem, gesticulando vigorosamente. Ela se sentou à grande mesa comprida, entre Bilbo e Bofur, em frente a Thorin e Balin.

 

— Então, Dona Anna, sente-se melhor? — indagou Balin.

 

— Como nova, Mestre Balin, obrigada.

 

Thorin cumprimentou:

 

— Fico feliz em vê-la recuperada.

 

Ela anunciou:

 

— Gandalf garantiu que o ferimento está completamente curado e não vai mais incomodar.

 

A notícia foi muito bem recebida. Bilbo sorriu, Óin soltou vivas, Bofur bateu nas costas de Anna animadamente. Aliás, animação foi o tom da refeição.

 

Logo depois, Bilbo e Anna foram até o local onde a companhia acampava. Bilbo tinha visto a espada de Anna e comentou:

 

— Ela é realmente única. Vê a minha? — Ele a mostrou. — Ela é totalmente élfica. Gandalf me deu, pois ele a encontrou na mesma caverna de troll onde você estava. Ele mesmo e Thorin também pegaram espadas élficas naquele lugar. Lâminas excelentes.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Thorin forjou a minha espada.

 

Bilbo a encarou, e depois disse, tentando disfarçar a admiração:

 

— Oh, nossa. Então, er, então foi isso que ele fez durante o dia. Ele ficou fora muito tempo, eu fiquei imaginando... É. Foi.

 

Anna percebeu:

 

— Bilbo, o que há? Tem algo que queira me dizer?

 

Ele enrubesceu e tentou disfarçar:

 

— Não, claro que não. O que poderia ser? Nada a dizer. É: não tenho nada a dizer.

 

— Bilbo — insistiu Anna, com gentileza. — Há algo incomodando você?

 

— Não, er nada incomodando. — Ele ia falar outra mentira, mas desistiu ao ver o olhar dela. — Está bem, eu falo! Eu não deveria falar nada, mas não posso mais ver isso. Anna, Thorin é louco por você. E eu posso ver que você também está caída por ele. Então eu gostaria muito que vocês dois resolvessem logo isso, porque se não vocês podem terminar se magoando, sabia? E eu prezo vocês dois. Não quero ver nenhum de vocês magoado. Agora, eu sei que posso falar com você, mas já imaginou o que Thorin me diria se eu falasse alguma coisa assim para ele? Portanto, eu queria que vocês dois pusessem logo isso às claras porque-

 

— Bilbo — Anna tentou interromper.

 

Mas o hobbit parecia bem empolgado no seu discurso e não se deixou interromper.

 

— -daqui a pouco a situação pode interferir em toda a companhia. E isso pode ser desastroso para o objetivo. Como já disse antes, eu não ia dizer nada, mas parece uma pena que vocês se gostem tanto e não façam nada-

 

Anna insistiu suavemente:

 

— Bilbo, Bilbo. _Bilbo_. **Bilbo**! — O hobbit se interrompeu, e ela continuou, em voz baixa. — Já falamos sobre isso, Bilbo. Thorin e eu estamos... bem, estamos conversando sobre isso. Já admitimos que temos interesse um pelo outro.

 

Ele arregalou os olhos, sorrindo:

 

— Já? Oh, que alívio! Isso é excelente. Porque deixe dizer, aquele homem sabe arrastar uma asa, Anna. Ele ficou fora de si quando Gandalf disse que você poderia morrer. Que anão teimoso! Agora que você está bem, ele deve ficar mais calmo. Ele não dormiu essa noite, e não sei como não invadiu a ala residencial atrás de você.

 

Anna estava enrubescida com as palavras do hobbit.

 

— É mesmo? — Ela perguntou como se não acreditasse.

 

— Anna — disse Bilbo solenemente —, acredite: ele realmente gosta de você. Anões não fazem espadas para outras pessoas todos os dias, especialmente em forjas alheias, muito menos de elfos. Sabe, pensando bem, pode até ser parte de algum ritual de corte.

 

— Será?

 

— Vou ter que perguntar, porque os anões são muito reservados com seus hábitos e costumes. Eles têm nomes secretos, e até a língua deles não pode ser aprendida por outros que não anões.

 

— Nomes secretos?

 

— Como nomes verdadeiros, ou algo assim. Ori estava me dizendo isso hoje de manhã, e levou uma bronca de Dori. Pelo visto, não é para ninguém saber disso.

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Sei tão pouco sobre eles. Temo ofender Thorin e os outros sem querer. Por exemplo, ele me deu uma espada, e eu nem sei empunhar uma.

 

Bilbo lembrou:

 

— Eu nunca tinha usado uma também. Venha, pegue a sua. Vamos treinar.

 

— Está bem.

 

Eles pularam do banco, os dois com suas pequenas espadas. Anna se sentia muito estranha com uma espada na mão.

 

— Qual é o braço que você favorece?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Acho que é o direito, o braço com que eu escrevo.

 

O hobbit indicou, mexendo as pernas e movimentando a espada:

 

— Então plante bem os pés no chão, deixe as pernas um pouco afastadas e balance um pouco a espada com esse braço.

 

Anna obedeceu, desajeitada, mas a espada parecia se adequar bem a seu braço. Bilbo instruiu:

 

— Agora tente variar os movimentos, sempre mantendo a espada empunhada.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Como sabe tanto sobre isso?

 

— Dwalin tentou me ensinar — explicou. — Não virei um expert, mas prestei atenção, pelo menos. Agora, use as duas mãos, isso, leve a espada acima da cabeça, para os lados.

 

Anna ia seguindo as instruções dele. Mas ela tinha dificuldade numa coisa.

 

— Não dá! O vestido não deixa que eu movimente direito. E não posso erguer o vestido porque preciso do braço livre para erguer a espada! — Ela estava furiosa. — Que irritação!

 

— É — suspirou Bilbo. — Damas não foram mesmo feitas para empunhar armas.

 

— Eu consigo, vou conseguir — disse ela, determinada. — Thorin fez essa espada para mim e eu quero usá-la decentemente. Só preciso de treino – com roupas adequadas. Por enquanto, vamos usar estas mesmo.

 

— Essas roupas são mais do que adequadas para você — comentou Thorin, surpreendendo os dois, que se viraram para ver quem chegava. Thorin chegava com Dwalin e Balin, além de Fíli e Kíli. — Importam-se?

 

— Não, claro que não — disse ela. — Gostaria de ajudar?

 

Kíli não resistiu, rindo:

 

— Mas vocês estavam indo tão bem!...

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Vocês estavam espiando?

 

— Supervisionando — corrigiu Dwalin, sem esconder a ironia. — Só para ter certeza de que vocês não se machucariam.

 

Bilbo ia protestar, mas Fíli interrompeu:

 

— Mas vocês estavam mesmo indo muito bem. De verdade.

 

Kíli tentou esconder o riso, mas Dwalin nem se deu ao trabalho. Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Sei que vocês devem achar isso engraçado. Mas talvez vocês não tenham sido diferentes na primeira vez com a espada.

 

Thorin comentou:

 

— Isso é verdade. Lembro que Kíli quase arrancou fora o próprio pé.

 

— Ei! — O rapaz protestou quando os outros riram alto.

 

Dwalin explicou:

 

— Vocês já imaginavam que deveria ter um motivo pelo qual ele prefere arco e flecha, não?

 

Os risos continuaram, mas Anna disse:

 

— O arco e flecha de Kíli mais do que compensam a falta de habilidade com espadas. E duvido que ele continue tão desajeitado como eu.

 

O rapaz fez uma reverência agradecida, e os demais riram alto. Bilbo notou que o grupo procurava, discretamente, imprimir mais distância entre eles e Anna e Thorin.

 

Thorin chegou-se até ela e instruiu:

 

— Erga os braços na altura dos ombros e deixe a visão desimpedida. Treine golpes fortes e rápidos.

 

Anna tentou fazer como indicado. Thorin corrigiu a postura, tocando os braços. — Assim, agora use os dois braços para o lado, rápido!

 

Anna fez um movimento semelhante a um bastão de beisebol. Mais uma vez Thorin corrigiu a postura, indo por trás dela e colocando suas mãos nas dela, segurando a espada.

 

— Com esse movimento, assim. — Anna sentiu o peito dele às suas costas, o calor que ele irradiava. A proximidade dele a desconcentrou rapidamente, mesmo que ele continuasse explicando: — Mantenha os pés firmes para não se desequilibrar, porque seu oponente vai tentar derrubá-la.

 

Anna começava a transpirar — e ela não tinha certeza que era só devido ao esforço físico. Os outros respeitosamente não interferiam, concentrando-se em Bilbo — que também estava subitamente dedicado a ouvir as instruções de Dwalin. O grupo se afastou ainda mais do casal.

 

Por quase meia hora, Thorin e Anna se dedicaram a treinar com espada. Anna estava esfogueada, tanto pelo exercício como pela melhor chance de aproximação física entre eles que não era abertamente sensual. Ela nem sabia se chegariam a isso, mas ela tinha a intuição que aquilo podia ser o prelúdio para alguma coisa dessa natureza. E ela não tinha como negar que Thorin parecia cada vez mais atraente, com seus movimentos elegantes e sensuais, alternando velocidade, força e sutileza.

 

Sem contar os olhares que ele lançava para ela. Sim, Anna reconhecia a paixão, o desejo mal contido. Mas as mãos dele jamais desrespeitaram o corpo dela com avanços indesejados ou toques inapropriados.

 

Ao fim da lição, Thorin parecia ter se apiedado de Anna, e comentou:

 

— Talvez seja melhor parar agora. Afinal, você mal se recuperou da febre.

 

— Tem razão. — Anna sorria. — Puxa, isso foi mais divertido do que pensei! Eu estava gostando.

 

— Você tem jeito com a espada — comentou Thorin. — Deve ser aquela sua prática de guerra.

 

— Tai chi chuan não se destina ao combate — lembrou Anna.

 

— Precisa aprender a se defender — disse Thorin. — Com treino, saberá usar sua espada. Deve atacar na sua altura; é baixa demais para os outros, e eles não vão saber se defender de um adversário tão pequeno se o golpe for poderoso. Aprenda a se desviar, a evitar o adversário, a correr e a se esconder, porque seu corpo é pequeno e ágil o bastante para essas coisas. Se for atacar, não hesite e não tenha medo. Concentre-se. Ache o ponto certo, o momento certo e não vacile jamais.

 

Anna se deixou levar pela mão para o banco, onde se sentou ao lado dele. Ela suspirou:

 

— Estou tão fora de meu elemento. São tantas coisas a aprender.

 

Thorin segurou sua mão e sorriu suavemente. Anna notou que a visão a fazia derreter por dentro.

 

— Você está indo bem — comentou ele. — Tento imaginar seu mundo, mas não tenho referências. Você sente falta dele?

 

Ela deu de ombros. — Acho que sim. Mas sinceramente, fora minha mãe e uns poucos amigos, não há muito que me atraia. Só que eu estava acostumada àquele mundo.

 

— Você era uma pessoa diferente?

 

— Mais do que imagina. Para começar, eu tinha o tamanho da raça dos homens.

 

— Você parece ser humana, mas... — Ele parecia constrangido demais para terminar a frase.

 

Anna suspirou, revirando os olhos:

 

— Eu sei, sou pequena demais. Homúnculo. Entendo o que quer dizer. Não consigo subir nem num pônei!

 

Thorin a encarou, com outros daqueles sorrisos suaves.

 

— Você fica adorável quando está brava. — Anna imediatamente enrubesceu. — E fica ainda mais adorável toda vermelha, mas não sei por que fica tão envergonhada. Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?

 

Anna estava escarlate.

 

— Sim, é que eu não estou acostumada a ouvir essas palavras. Não é costume de onde venho.

 

— Não? Seus homens não elogiam suas mulheres?

 

— Sim, mas... é diferente. Na verdade, eu é que não estou acostumada. Homens não costumam me elogiar. De onde eu venho, as mulheres são mais atiradas que eu. Por isso os homens nunca olham para mim. Não sou considerada atraente – muito menos adorável, como diz.

 

— Então os homens de seu mundo são loucos ou cegos. Nenhuma mulher é mais adorável que você, em qualquer mundo.

 

Sem jeito, Anna riu e comentou:

 

— Não sei de onde você tirou a ideia de que não tem jeito com as palavras. Só não entendo o que você vê em mim. Eu não sou ninguém atraente, nem importante.

 

— Suas qualidades são mais do que meros atributos físicos. Eu a admiro e a desejo por essas qualidades. Se você retorna meus sentimentos, então nada mais precisa ser dito. A menos que você decida mudar de ideia sobre o que sente a meu respeito.

 

Anna o encarou com um sorriso.

 

— Ainda que eu não entenda o que uma pessoa importante como o rei de Erebor vê em mim, não pense que desistirei de você, a menos que me dispense.

 

Mais um sorriso fez Anna se derreter. — Não pense nisso, minha pequena. Jamais pense que irei dispensá-la.

 

A chegada do mago Gandalf os interrompeu.

 

— Então, querida Anna? Nada de febre?

 

— Foi-se completamente. — Ela examinou a mão. — Até o corte na mão está bem fechado.

 

— Ah, que boa notícia! Embora sua presença esteja sendo requisitada por Lady Galadriel, querida Anna, ela mesma pediu que desfrutasse a refeição com a companhia. No momento, porém, além de formalizar o convite de um banquete de Mestre Elrond comemorativo à sua saúde restaurada — Gandalf fez uma reverência a Anna, que respondeu com outro cumprimento —, meu objetivo aqui é roubar o líder de nossa companhia por uns minutos. Importa-se?

 

Anna pulou do banco, dizendo:

 

— Sem problemas. Vou ver se os demais precisam de ajuda. Vejo vocês mais tarde.

 

Ela se juntou aos demais, com quem conversou e brincou até após o almoço, quando retornou à ala residencial — a mesma onde passara a noite. Sentia-se feliz, finalmente parte da companhia.

 

Mal desconfiava Anna que era bom mesmo desfrutar daqueles momentos de descontração com seus companheiros de viagem. Afinal, dali para frente eles se tornariam raros.

 


	19. Noite de gala e lágrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna quer respostas, mas só encontra angústia

 

 

A expectativa de Anna era poder passar parte da tarde com seus amigos, mas aparentemente Lady Galadriel tinha planos diferentes para ela. Os anões foram informados que Anna estaria indisponível até o jantar, que ela estava bem de saúde, mas que eles não poderiam vê-la, pois ela estava engajada em "atividades femininas".

 

Mais tarde, Gandalf descreveu a reação de Thorin de maneira diplomática: "Um warg raivoso com um ataque de fúria teria rosnado mais baixo."

 

Para surpresa de Anna, a ideia de Lady Galadriel de "atividades femininas" se traduziam em um tratamento de beleza tão completo que incluía vestidos (feitos na hora e sob medida), sapatos (idem), maquiagem e acessórios. Tudo ficou a cargo das damas que cuidavam de Lady Arwen, quando estava em Rivendell com o pai.

 

Se antes Anna se sentiu voltando a ser mulher, aquela tarde no spa élfico a deixou se sentindo como nunca antes.

 

 _Bonita_.

 

As elfas explicaram que receberam a missão de apresentar Anna em trajes de gala no jantar de Estado de Mestre Elrond, a pedido de Lady Galadriel. Anna também notou que elas fizeram comentários desrespeitosos em élfico sobre os anões — e ela _entendeu_. Mesmo quando falavam élfico, ela entendeu o que diziam.

 

Era algo a indagar Gandalf ou Lady Galadriel.

 

Por ser verão, o jantar deu-se ainda com dia claro. Anna estava tímida quando as elfas a levaram até o salão.

 

No meio do caminho, ela encontrou Lady Galadriel, que a saudou.

 

— Vejo que as damas fizeram bem seu trabalho. Sua beleza brilha como nunca, querida Anna.

 

Ela ficou constrangida:

 

— Não chego aos pés de sua beleza, milady, mas agora ao menos me sinto digna de me sentar à mesa com sua graça. Fico muito agradecida pelo que fez por mim.

 

As duas caminharam lado a lado, o séquito indo atrás. Lady Galadriel acrescentou:

 

— Após o jantar, gostaria de continuar nossa conversa da manhã.

 

— Seria perfeito, minha senhora.

 

As duas sorriram e, segurando as pontas dos longos vestidos, começaram a descer as escadas que davam para um daïs onde os convidados as esperavam. O elfo Lindir anunciou:

 

— Lady Galadriel e Lady Anna.

 

Os homens se viraram. Lord Elrond, com seu jeito centrado, ergueu uma sobrancelha, impressionado. Gandalf (de cabelo penteado) abriu um sorriso para as duas. Thorin, contudo, parecia boquiaberto. Bilbo, de algum modo, trazia um olhar de orgulho. Os outros anões também a admiravam, alguns murmurando baixinho, espantados com a transformação.

 

Na cabeça de Anna não tinha sido lá grande transformação: o vestido fora feito na hora, um tom verde muito pálido e claro. Nos cabelos curtos, ela tinha flores pequenas presas a uma tiara prateada adaptada. Os sapatos eram de um couro delicado, obviamente para ocasiões especiais. Uma pasta carmim era o que substituía o batom perdido há tantas semanas.

 

Lord Elrond saudou:

 

— Duas beldades chegam para alegrar nosso banquete. Bem-vindas.

 

Anna se curvou graciosamente, e Gandalf comentou:

 

— A nossa Anna parece definitivamente muito longe de ser o hobbit adolescente que fingia ser. Bilbo, meu rapaz, diga adeus a seu sobrinho!

 

Os demais riram, e Bilbo confessou:

 

— Parece uma troca mais que justa, Gandalf. A família não vai se importar, posso garantir.

 

Todos, incluindo Anna, riram do comentário do hobbit, exceto Thorin. Anna sentiu os intensos olhos azuis a acompanhando.

 

Enquanto Gandalf foi explicar a Lord Elrond e Lady Galadriel a piada do hobbit adolescente, Bilbo acrescentou:

 

— Você está linda, Anna.

 

— Obrigada, Bilbo. Foi uma gentileza de Lady Galadriel.

 

Bofur concordou:

 

— Sim, Dona Anna, a senhora está uma boniteza só!

 

Glóin comentou:

 

— Podia parecer menos com uma elfa, mas pelo menos você tem um tamanho decente.

 

Fíli concordou:

 

— Se tivesse uma barba e umas tranças, não ia ficar devendo nada às anãs mais bonitas de todas as Montanhas Azuis!

 

Outros concordaram, Óin lamentando:

 

— Pena que as mulheres de sua raça não tenham barbas. Ia ficar mais linda que um rubi num colar!

 

— Não importa — interrompeu Thorin, aproximando-se de Anna e beijando sua mão com reverência. — Sua beleza rivaliza com todo o ouro de Erebor.

 

Enquanto os demais anões concordavam, Anna o encarou. Desta vez os olhos de Thorin pareciam trazer uma fome que deixou Anna de pernas bambas e esfogueada. Ela tinha o ímpeto de se atirar em seus braços e beijá-lo até ficar sem fôlego. Se estivessem sós, ela teria feito isso.

 

Nesse momento, Lindir chamou:

 

— Podem se sentar.

 

E por que, pensou ela, toda vez que ela pensava em beijar Thorin, era Lindir quem a interrompia? Parecia de propósito!

 

O grupo se deslocou para a área do jantar. As mesas eram circulares, dois grandes círculos numa espécie de grande deck com vista para o Vale de Imladris. No momento o sol se punha, e Anna pensou em como aquele lugar era lindo e romântico. Pena que Thorin fosse tão avesso aos elfos...

 

Anna sentiu o olhar dele nela, mas havia outro também a encarando. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Lady Galadriel a olhando intensamente, como se pudesse olhar diretamente dentro de sua alma. Com alarme, Anna lembrou que provavelmente ela podia mesmo ver sua alma.

 

Elrond, Galadriel, Gandalf, Thorin, Bilbo, Balin e Anna foram acomodados numa mesa e os demais na outra. Assim que a comida foi servida, Anna ouviu o lamento de Ori: "Mais comida verde!".

 

Havia música suave e vinho. A conversa era agradável, e de repente voltou-se para espadas — mais especificamente para as espadas élficas encontradas quando resgataram Anna. Elrond reconheceu-as de imediato. Pegou a espada de Thorin.

 

— Essa é Orcrist, a Fende-Orc, Cortadora de Orcs, uma lâmina famosa. Foi forjada pelos Elfos Superiores da Primeira Era, meu povo. — Devolveu-a a Thorin. — Que lhe sirva bem.

 

Thorin meneou a cabeça polidamente, e Anna achou um progresso a reação do anão teimoso e desconfiado.

 

— E esta é Glamdring. — Anna teve a impressão que Elrond soltou um pequeno suspiro de admiração ao retirar a bainha da espada de Gandalf. — O Martelo dos Inimigos. Era a espada do rei de Gondolin.

 

O senhor de Rivendell estava aturdido ao devolver a espada ao mago.

 

— E como vocês as encontraram?

 

— Numa caverna de trolls, após o que suspeito tenha sido um embate entre orcs e sua gente.

 

— Onde isso aconteceu? — quis saber Elrond.

 

— Na Grande Estrada do Leste.

 

— E o que faziam na estrada do leste?

 

Gandalf claramente não esperava a pergunta. Thorin entrou em alerta. Num impulso, Anna respondeu:

 

— Temo que eles estavam lá por minha culpa. Lord Elrond, a companhia me salvou da morte certa. Os orcs me capturaram, e eles me resgataram. Serei eternamente grata.

 

Elrond estava curioso.

 

— Sim, mas o que isso tem a ver com o hobbit adolescente de que ouvi falar?

 

Anna respondeu, animada:

 

— Para despistar os orcs, resolvemos me disfarçar de um hobbit adolescente acompanhando seu tio Bilbo numa viagem!

 

O elfo se espantou:

 

— E deu certo?

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Humanos acreditaram sem pensar duas vezes. Um orc me reconheceu, ou farejou talvez, mas não me pegaram. Acho que o disfarce não será mais necessário.

 

— Confesso que me enganou — disse o elfo. — Mas admito que sua transformação para trazer de volta sua identidade feminina foi impressionante.

 

Anna ressaltou:

 

— Foi uma gentileza de Lady Galadriel. Uma das muitas alegrias que encontrei em Rivendell. Fico imensamente grata pelo tratamento recebido por mim e meus companheiros.

 

A refeição se passou de maneira agradável, mas o tempo inteiro Anna sentiu os olhos de Thorin nela. A princípio, ela imaginou que ele estivesse preocupado com a possibilidade de Anna deixar escapar o verdadeiro motivo da viagem. Anna sabia que Thorin pretendia manter segredo a esse respeito. Claro, ela não tinha como saber que Lord Elrond já conhecia o segredo.

 

Logo, porém, Anna se deu conta que os olhares dele tinham um outro motivo. Geralmente ela não percebia esses sinais de desejo, mas Thorin parecia encará-la com aquele tipo peculiar de fome. Era pura paixão, que parecia surgir do corpo dele e atingi-la em ondas densas, deixando-a esfogueada.

 

Quando Anna se deu conta do que era (e reagiu favoravelmente), enrubesceu tanto que Lord Elrond reforçou a taça com água, imaginando-a acalorada. Bilbo sorria de um jeito que deixava clara sua percepção das mensagens silenciosas.

 

Ao fim da refeição, Gandalf e anões se reuniram para fumar seus cachimbos (desaprovados pelos elfos), e Lady Galadriel convidou Anna para apreciar a noite de lua clara numa das mais altas torres de Rivendell. As duas se afastaram do grupo.

 

— Isso tudo é tão lindo... — comentou Anna, de olho no horizonte. — Parece o paraíso. Nunca vi nada parecido.

 

A dama observou:

 

— Preciso visitar Rivendell com mais frequência e trazer Arwen para ver o pai. Ele tem saudades, posso sentir. Ela me faz longas visitas, e seus irmãos também. Gostaria que pudesse conhecê-los. — Virou-se para Anna. — Gandalf me informou que você veio de um outro tempo.

 

Anna concordou:

 

— Tudo que eu sei do mundo de vocês vem dos livros, minha senhora. Arda é um outro planeta para mim.

 

A elfa constatou:

 

— Sua gente conhece esses outros mundos. Viajam em máquinas voadoras e grandes carruagens.

 

Anna concordou:

 

— Sim, este é o futuro. Venho de muitos anos à frente. Só alguém como um elfo compreenderia essa passagem de tempo.

 

Ela continuou:

 

— E Gandalf me diz que você teme o retorno do mal ao nosso mundo.

 

— É isso mesmo. O mal parece estar tentando se instalar. Há sintomas por todo lugar. Gandalf tem mencionado isso. Não vê? Até na ferida de minha mão havia o toque do mal.

 

— Sim, havia. Mas estava misturado à marca do orc. Ele a marcou para ser sua consorte, sua esposa. Era parte de sua maldição: ser a consorte de um orc.

 

O coração da Anna quase parou.

 

— _O q-quê...?_ Não, ele me marcou como escrava. Escrava, só isso.

 

Galadriel explicou:

 

— Escrava pessoal. É o mais próximo de um consorte que um orc pode chegar, mas imagino o motivo. — Ela ficou pensativa. — A menos que... Diga, Anna, você já conheceu um homem?

 

Anna franziu o cenho.

 

— Não estou entend... Oh! — Anna ficou vermelha. — Sim, claro que sim.

 

— Que estranho... Orcs geralmente só se interessam por donzelas. Diz-se que eles podem sentir o cheiro quando estão perto de uma virgem.

 

Foi aí que Anna a encarou, lembrando-se de uma informação relevante.

 

— Mas espere. A menos que eu esteja enganada, eu posso ser uma virgem.

 

Galadriel ergueu uma sobrancelha, espantada.

 

— Pode haver engano sobre essa questão?

 

— Desculpe se me expressei mal. Gandalf lhe disse que esta não é minha forma, originalmente, não foi? Que sou humana, e era uma humana normal até vir para cá? Que eu nunca fui tão pequena?

 

Ela ficou calada una segundos, antes de deduzir:

 

— Este corpo é novo. Sim, você pode ter razão. Há uma chance de que você seja intocada.

 

— Isso explicaria os orcs me perseguindo! E um deles me reconhecendo, mesmo disfarçada.

 

Galadriel indagou:

 

— Posso lhe sugerir que se livre disso o quanto antes?

 

Por aquilo Anna não esperava.

 

— _O quê?_

 

Galadriel ponderou:

 

— Ficará mais segura sem isso. Não é só de orcs que precisa temer. Dragões podem cheirar virgens a uma grande distância. São atraídos por jovens intocadas como moscas ao mel.

 

Anna perdeu a fala, além da respiração, o corpo todo tremendo. Galadriel completou:

 

— Não se sabe o que eles fazem com elas, se defloram ou devoram. Só o que se sabe é que elas nunca mais são vistas.

 

Anna ainda não conseguia compreender.

 

— Mas dragões são imensos! Como podem...?

 

— Alguns dragões são metamorfos — esclareceu a elfa. — Assumem a forma humana e seduzem as moças. Fala-se também de um poder hipnótico. Mas não se tem muita informação. Infelizmente poucos têm um encontro com um dragão e vivem para contar.

 

— Que ironia! Quando eu era criança, adorava dragões e fadas.

 

— Por quê?

 

— No meu mundo, estes seres desapareceram há tanto tempo que não se acreditam que tenham existido. Viraram histórias para crianças. Só para meter medo. Como eu estou agora: assustada.

 

Galadriel olhou-a com atenção e carinho:

 

— Querida Anna, de que tem tanto medo?

 

— Sei que pode ler minha mente e talvez até já saiba a resposta. Bem, é uma lista de medos! Tenho medo de mudar a história, e também de _não_ mudar a história. Pessoalmente, tenho medo de não fazer o que vim fazer — seja lá o que for. E de ficar presa aqui neste mundo, que para mim é tão assustador.

 

— São temores legítimos, Anna. Mas podem ser exagerados.

 

— Não vejo exagero. Se o mal se erguer, como teme Gandalf, minha interferência pode ajudar sua ascensão. Tenho sido muito cuidadosa, porque minhas ações ou palavras podem mudar o destino deste mundo. Seria irresponsabilidade minha brincar com essas coisas. Em última instância, aliás, isso pode interferir no meu futuro e no futuro do meu mundo. Lady Galadriel, esperava que pudesse me ajudar, com seus poderes. Não sei como voltar para minha casa, e embora aqui não seja ruim, este não é o meu lugar. Preciso voltar para onde pertenço. Há algum lugar onde possa ir, alguém que possa me ajudar?

 

Ela encarou Anna, e a moça ficou incomodada com o olhar penetrante. Era como se a elfa pudesse enxergar dentro de sua alma.

 

— Lamento não ter a resposta que queria, cara Anna. Posso ver sua frustração. Mas ouso dizer que a resposta aparecerá para você, no tempo certo.

 

— Pode ao menos me dizer se devo mudar a história ou seguir a história que conheço? Porque há aspectos dela que, sinceramente, me deixam angustiada.

 

Galadriel disse:

 

— Posso sentir sua angústia. Teme pelo destino de Thorin Oakenshield.

 

— Sim.

 

— Você o ama.

 

— Sim — Anna respondeu, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

 

Galadriel parecia distante ao falar:

 

— A morte cruza o caminho dele, e você quer impedir isso, mas... tem medo. Você teme as consequências.

 

Anna tentava conter as lágrimas.

 

— Thorin não sobrevive à aventura. Ele será mortalmente ferido, vai morrer. Assim é a história, foi isso que eu li. Mas como posso deixar isso acontecer? Como posso ver o homem que eu amo morrer? Por outro lado, se eu salvá-lo, como posso garantir que a história não vai mudar para pior? Sauron poderá se erguer mais rápido, ou atacar diferente, enfim, o futuro estará mudado. Mas de qualquer modo, eu tenho uma teoria, uma que tenho dificuldade até de admitir.

 

Galadriel se interessou.

 

— Conte-me sua teoria.

 

Anna disse, cada vez mais angustiada.

 

— Não sou muito boa com datas, mas pelos meus cálculos, a essa altura, Sauron ainda está fraco, procurando os Anéis do Poder. Minha teoria é que ele ainda não tem o último Anel dos Anões, que foi confiado à Linhagem de Durin. É possível que o próprio Senhor das Trevas tenha mandado aqueles orcs nojentos a Moria, sabendo que Thrór iria querer tomar a montanha depois que Erebor caiu. Achei estranho que Azog tenha jurado acabar com a linhagem de Durin. Pois bastava a ele manter Moria, não precisava acabar com todos eles.

 

A elfa acompanhava o raciocínio:

 

— Então acha que foi deliberado?

 

— É só uma teoria, mas pelo que ouvi, esse orc é obcecado com Thorin Oakenshield. Ele pode estar cumprindo uma missão do próprio Sauron. Ele vem de Gundabag, não? O Rei-Bruxo de Angmar vivia por ali perto. Ele pode ter levado o recado de seu chefe a Azog: destruir a linhagem e pegar o último anel.

 

Pesadamente, Galadriel admitiu:

 

— Se o que você diz é certo, Thorin Oakenshield corre um grande risco.

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Na minha cabeça, isso faz mais sentido como motivo para Azog perseguir a companhia do que a simples perda de uma escrava.

 

— Não posso fingir entender os motivos de orcs, mas ouso dizer que seu pensamento faz sentido, pequena Anna — disse Galadriel. — Você falou em Anéis de Poder. O que sabe sobre isso?

 

Anna chegou a olhá-la com reprovação:

 

— Coisas que chegam aos livros de história não o fazem por acaso. É claro que sei muito sobre os anéis. Mas o que sei sobre o futuro deles não posso revelar.

 

Galadriel a encarou:

 

— Não pode?

 

Anna se angustiou:

 

— É muito arriscado! A situação era perigosa e difícil, pelo que li. Por que eu correria o risco de mudar o desfecho dos acontecimentos?

 

Fez-se silêncio nervoso, no qual Anna não ousara encarar a elfa. Galadriel admirou-se:

 

— Você pensa numa longa guerra. Vejo em sua mente que Sauron será derrotado com muito esforço e muito sacrifício, finalmente. Você teme que seus atos possam levar à derrota dos que combatem o Mal: à vitória de Sauron!...

 

Anna não impediu as lágrimas de caírem por suas bochechas.

 

— Pedi a Gandalf para me matar se ele constatasse que Sauron estava me usando para se fortalecer ou para obter qualquer vantagem. Posso dar minha vida, de bom grado, mas não posso ver Thorin morrer sem poder fazer nada. Isso é pedir demais de alguém que ama.

 

— Oh, criança — Galadriel a abrigou em seus braços, apesar da diferença de tamanho. — Minha criança corajosa, adorável e generosa.

 

Anna chorava abertamente:

 

— Minha dama, por favor, minha senhora, me ajude. Não tenho mais ninguém a quem recorrer. Não posso contar isso a Gandalf, e não posso contar isso a mais ninguém.

 

— Você o ama muito, não? Thorin, digo.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Até eu fiquei surpresa ao ver o quanto o amo.

 

Os olhos de Galadriel eram pura tristeza quando ela encarou a pequena de olhos cor de mel.

 

— Anna, como gostaria de ajudá-la. Gostaria de lhe dizer o que fazer, mas não posso. Não tenho palavras. As águas do futuro estão revoltas, sem uma imagem clara. Mas eu já vi o seu coração e sei que ele é puro, e justo e sincero. Não vejo como Sauron possa corrompê-la. Confie em seu coração quando quiser saber se está ajudando o mal.

 

Delicadamente, Galadriel beijou a fronte de Anna.

 

— Tenha fé, minha corajosa Anna. E siga o seu coração.

 

Anna enxugou as lágrimas, inspirando profundamente.

 

— Agradeço tudo que fez por mim. Espero corresponder a tanta confiança, minha senhora.

 

— Fico feliz com suas palavras. Agora, infelizmente, devo deixá-la. O último membro do Conselho chegou para uma reunião de emergência e Saruman não gosta de esperar.

 

O nome provocou uma reação de Anna antes que ela pudesse se controlar.

 

— Saruman…!

 

Lady Galadriel estranhou. — Sim, Saruman, o Branco. Você o conhece?

 

Anna tentou disfarçar.

 

— Oh, não pessoalmente, não. Mas ouvi falar muito dele. Gandalf também mencionou que ele é o mais alto de sua ordem.

 

— Sim, é um homem muito sábio.

 

— Só fiquei imaginando se os livros estavam errados…

 

— Os livros?

 

— Os livros de história — explicou Anna. — De onde eu venho, diz-se que os Valar escolheram Gandalf para ser o líder da ordem dos Istari na Terra Média. Mas, por uma questão interna deles que ninguém soube explicar muito bem, Saruman terminou sendo o escolhido. Aparentemente, isso provocou certo desconforto entre os dois, especialmente em Saruman. Gandalf nunca contestou o poder de Saruman, mas Saruman sempre viu o Cinzento como uma ameaça a seu poder.

 

Anna calou-se nesse ponto, e Galadriel indagou:

 

— Seus livros dizem mais alguma coisa?

 

— Sim. — Anna sabia que era impossível mentir para alguém que tinha poderes sobre sua mente. — O Conselho Branco está a ponto de fazer uma intervenção crucial em Dol Guldur. É imperativo que isso seja feito. Só vai demorar anos até que a situação de Saruman chegue a um ponto que os próprios Valar poderão questionar a decisão que tomaram sobre os Istari da Terra Média. Até lá, não vale a pena mencionar o caso.

 

Era o máximo que Anna podia falar sem revelar que Saruman seria corrompido por Sauron ao longo do tempo. Agora mesmo, era possível que ele quisesse dissuadir o Conselho de ir a Dol Guldur. Anna sabia que nessa intervenção, Sauron abandonaria a pretensão de ser o Necromante e fugiria para Mordor, onde suas forças já começavam a se aglutinar.

 

Se Galadriel percebeu alguma coisa, nada disse, limitando-se a desejar:

 

— É melhor não pensar mais nisso agora, querida.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Lady Galadriel, antes de sair, poderia apenas me responder uma pergunta? É sobre a água que tomei, Gil-Estel.

 

— O que tem ela?

 

Anna concentrou-se e depois indagou, falando perfeito élfico:

 

— [Por que ela me deu fluência em sua língua?]

 

Pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera, Anna viu a elfa admirar-se a ponto de ficar boquiaberta.

 

— [Isso é inédito!... Talvez não seja só Sindarin. Há relatos datados da Primeira Era de enviados de Valar capazes de falar todas as línguas, mesmo Khuzdul, que é secreta.]

 

Anna rapidamente reverteu para a língua comum:

 

— Mas com que objetivo?

 

Galadriel sorriu:

 

— Obviamente, essa habilidade vai facilitar sua comunicação. Pense bem naquilo que pretende comunicar, pois tudo indica que serão palavras poderosas.

 

Anna assentiu, pesadamente:

 

— É um bom conselho. Obrigada.

 

— Tenha um bom descanso, Anna. Você ainda precisa se recuperar.

 

Anna apenas fez uma reverência respeitosa e saiu, sabendo muito bem que aquela noite não seria de descanso.

 

Mas ela não imaginava o que o resto da noite traria.


	20. Uma noite para jamais esquecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intensidade de emoções e confissões

 

 

Atordoada, Anna vagueou sem ver pelas lindas sacadas de Rivendell, a luz da lua crescente do solstício a guiar seus passos, embora suas emoções estivessem fora de controle. Ela tentava digerir a informação de que muito provavelmente seria obrigada a assistir à morte de Thorin (e também de Kíli e Fíli) na batalha que estava a alguns meses de ser travada aos pés da Montanha Solitária.

 

E o que ela faria? Tiraria o Um Anel de Bilbo para proteger seu amado? Ou melhor ainda: tentaria ela mesma achar o anel na caverna do Gollum antes de Bilbo?

 

Sim, isso passara por sua cabeça. Possuir o anel era uma das melhores chances de salvá-lo. Mas o que isso faria à Guerra do Anel?

 

Anna, porém, sentia uma dor profunda em suas entranhas só em pensar na chance de Thorin morrer. Ver aqueles olhos azuis profundos se apagarem ou pior, fecharem-se para sempre, era mais penoso do que ela podia admitir.

 

Haveria alguém a quem ela pudesse apelar? Algum desses Valar poderia ouvi-la? Ela daria sua própria vida de bom grado para deixar Thorin vivo, rei sob a montanha, desfrutando de sua conquista, seu lar retomado...

 

Seria isso que ela tinha que fazer? Dar a vida por ele?

 

Mas deixá-lo morrer certamente era o mesmo que ela mesma morrer, pois sem Thorin, sua vida certamente acabaria. Estava cada vez mais difícil pensar em viver, fosse na Terra Média ou fora dela, sem aquele anão teimoso, bipolar, mal-humorado e adorável. Se ela conseguisse voltar para o seu próprio mundo, essa era outra complicação que iria enfrentar.

 

Mas era necessário priorizar primeiro. Porque sem Thorin, o melhor mesmo era Anna deixar aquele lugar. As lembranças seriam dolorosas demais para ela.

 

Anna se deteve diante de uma balaustrada de madeira, contemplando mais sua vida do que o lindo vale abaixo, iluminado pela lua plena. Ficou distante da ala residencial, certa da privacidade que tanto queria. Ela não impediu as lágrimas de percorrerem seu rosto, nem a angústia de se cravar em seu coração. Mais e mais ela se encaminhava para a hora em que teria que encarar esse momento terrível. Soluçou, sozinha e silenciosa, tentando lavar o grande abismo que ameaçava engolir seu coração.

 

— Não imaginei que estaria aqui — disse a voz solene de Thorin, atrás dela. Assustada, Anna se virou, e ele se surpreendeu com os olhos vermelhos e inchados de chorar que ela trazia. — Minha pequena, o que aconteceu?

 

Anna não resistiu e atirou-se em seus braços:

 

— Oh, Thorin…!

 

— O que aconteceu? O que eles fizeram a você? Alguém a destratou? Não se pode confiar nesses elfos!

 

Ela garantiu:

 

— Não é isso — conseguiu dizer, entre soluços. — Ninguém me destratou. Só… me abrace, por favor.

 

Thorin obedeceu, e Anna se confortou no corpo sólido e firme dele, um rochedo quando ela se sentia tão frágil e vulnerável. Oh, era um alívio tão grande!...

 

Mas ela teve pouco tempo para se confortar. Sabia que Thorin ia querer saber o que a deixara naquele estado e ela tinha que pensar numa explicação.

 

— Não chore, Anna — pediu o rei anão. — Isso me corta o coração.

 

— Eu só… estou com medo. Muito medo.

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— Aqui? De quem?

 

Anna tentou explicar:

 

— Lady Galadriel me explicou sobre a ferida orc. Você sabia que a marca era a de um consorte? Que aquele monstro me marcou para ser sua mulher?

 

Thorin pareceu vexado.

 

— Desconfiava, mas não tinha certeza.

 

— Por que ninguém me disse? Eu não fazia a mínima ideia que orcs gostassem de virgens. E agora também tem dragões!

 

Thorin a manteve em seus braços.

 

— Fique descansada. Não deixarei nenhuma dessas criaturas chegar perto de você: nem orcs, nem dragões.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— É totalmente indigno que essas criaturas sejam atraídas por donzelas. Acho uma injustiça!

 

Thorin parecia achar aquilo divertido.

 

— Donzelas não deveriam vagar por lugares perigosos, onde possam ficar sujeitas a ataques de orcs e ameaçadas por dragões.

 

Anna realmente estava revoltada.

 

— Meu mundo é muito diferente. Uma mulher não se detém apenas porque é solteira.

 

Thorin achava aquilo cada vez mais divertido.

 

— Oh, então, elas se atiram na frente de wargs, é isso?

 

Anna estava tão nervosa que nem notou que ele fazia um gracejo.

 

— Não, não temos wargs, nem orcs, nem dragões. Infelizmente, nossos monstros são outros homens, que fazem mal aos seus próprios irmãos. Mas isso é uma conversa muito filosófica.

 

— Não, é uma grande sabedoria. Melhor do que isso, fez você mais uma vez reclamar de uma injustiça e, com isso, parar de chorar.

 

Anna enrubesceu, com um sorriso envergonhado.

 

— É verdade. Obrigada.

 

Thorin a presentou com outro daqueles suaves sorrisos, encarando-a, os dedos acariciando suas faces. — Gostaria de ter o poder de jamais fazer você chorar novamente. Seu rosto não foi feito para ter lágrimas.

 

— Obrigada, mas não tem como impedir. A vida tem esses momentos.

 

Ele não parava de encará-la.

 

— Você está linda. Só tem um jeito de você ficar ainda mais linda.

 

Num movimento rápido, ele tirou a tiara do cabelo dela e a jogou longe. Anna se assustou:

 

— Thorin! Que está fazendo?

 

— Você não precisa dessas bugigangas de elfos. Fica mais linda sem elas.

 

Com um suspiro, Anna tentou dizer:

 

— Thorin, por que você é assim com eles? Eles foram tão gentis com todos nós. E foram extra gentis comigo.

 

— É um insulto para nós — disse ele, azedo. — Você está sob minha proteção. Deveriam considerá-la uma de nosso povo.

 

— Eles sabem que não sou anã. Nem hobbit. Por que não procura relaxar? Eles querem ser bons anfitriões.

 

Thorin parecia cada vez mais irritado.

 

— Você sabe o que os elfos fizeram ao meu povo. O dragão ataca Erebor, e os elfos só olham!

 

Anna tentou argumentar, perto dos balaústres:

 

— Está sendo duro demais. Lord Elrond e sua família só nos têm coberto de gentilezas, não só eu, mas toda a companhia. Salvaram minha vida. E também foram muito respeitosos. Fizeram um banquete para nós, um banquete de Estado. Ele o tratou como um rei.

 

Ele perdeu a paciência, enciumado.

 

— O que sabe sobre essas coisas? Você é apenas uma camponesa, incapaz de tratar de assuntos de Estado! Esses não são tratados como questões pessoais. Suas constantes tentativas de dar desculpas a Lord Elrond estão ficando cansativas. Não ouse supor que sabe como eu devo ou não me comportar nesses assuntos!

 

Ela ficou abismada, dando um passo para trás diante da veemência dele:

 

— Eu só tentei...

 

Thorin a interrompeu, irado:

 

— Você quis me ensinar coisas que venho aprendendo a vida toda. Foi presunçosa ao ponto de tentar me educar sobre coisas para os quais fui preparado desde que nasci! Tenho um berço nobre e não preciso que me digam como devo agir! Não vou tolerar mais esta insolência!

 

Havia um ligeiro eco quando a veemência das palavras dele encontrou o silêncio absoluto. Os olhos de Anna estavam cheios de lágrimas, que ameaçavam cair. Ela o encarava, chocada, uma tristeza profunda nos olhos, tão grande que Thorin se surpreendeu.

 

— Tem razão. Está totalmente certo. Esta camponesa nunca mais vai presumir nada, Majestade. Lamento se abusei de minha posição inferior, e vou entender se quiser me deixar para trás na sua jornada. Vou deixá-lo agora. Por favor, senhor, tenha uma boa noite.

 

— Anna! — ele disse, dando-se conta do que dissera, horrorizado. — Não, por favor, me desc-

 

Ele tentou tocar o ombro dela, mas Anna se encolheu, evitando seu toque. Então as lágrimas de Anna começaram a embaçar mesmo sua visão, e ela cambaleou para trás, antes de se virar e sair correndo sem sequer saber para onde ia, desorientada naquele lugar estranho à noite. A lua teve a generosidade de iluminar seu caminho, ao menos. Ela localizou a tiara que ele jogara e a pegou, sem parar de correr pelos corredores e escadas de Rivendell.

 

Finalmente, Anna se viu próxima a ala residencial, onde estava seu quarto, e parou, tomando fôlego, enquanto tentava chorar baixinho, mas a dor era muita. Oh, por que ele era assim? E que poder ele tinha por destruí-la desta maneira, apenas com umas poucas palavras duras? Quando ela tinha se apaixonado tão intensamente sem sequer perceber?

 

Anna segurou o rosto entre as mãos, curvada, soluçando. As palavras dele ecoavam em sua cabeça, então ela não ouviu quando Thorin se aproximou dela.

 

— Anna, por favor.

 

Ela se virou, assustada. Ele pegou seu braço, impedindo-a de fugir. Anna pediu:

 

— Por favor, senhor…

 

Thorin era o retrato do arrependimento. Pediu, em voz miúda:

 

— Não me chame assim. Você sempre me chamou pelo nome.

 

Anna não podia encará-lo e baixou os olhos:

 

— E foi muita presunção minha. Prometo não repetir.

 

— Anna, por favor, me perdoe.

 

A voz chorosa dela tirava o impacto de suas palavras, mas ela disse, ainda de cabeça baixa:

 

— Não, senhor, só posso agradecer. O senhor me mostrou meu lugar, e fico agradecida.

 

— Anna, _por favor!_ — Anna se assustou ao ver Thorin Oakenshield cair no chão ajoelhado diante dela. — Eu estou de joelhos aos seus pés, implorando que perdoe. Fui um tolo, um insensível. Continuo magoando você, mesmo depois de ter me prometido que não faria mais isso. Mas tenho um temperamento curto, desastroso. Por favor, eu imploro seu perdão. Nunca ninguém me deixou em tal estado, muito menos uma mulher. Meu escudo é de carvalho, meu coração é de ferro, mas ele se queima, derrete e se funde só por você. Você tem esse poder, Anna. Eu lhe disse uma vez que meu coração é seu, e esta é a prova. Você pode esmagá-lo com uma única palavra. Ou pode me fazer o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu a magoei e não posso me perdoar, nem posso culpá-la se não me perdoar. Ainda assim, ainda sem razão, eu desnudo minha alma diante de você para rasgá-la ou restaurá-la.

 

Anna estava de olhos arregalados, tantas emoções diante dela naqueles olhos azuis mais do que profundos. Num impulso, ela se jogou nos braços dele, também ajoelhada.

 

— Thorin…!

 

Ele a recebeu em seus braços, abraçando-a com força.

 

— Oh, Anna, meu amor…

 

Seus lábios se encontraram afinal, desta vez sem gentileza, com sofreguidão e urgência. Thorin tinha os braços em volta de Anna, o corpo musculoso dele parecia envolver totalmente o dela, franzino. Anna se sentiu totalmente à mercê daquele homem como nunca. O beijo não tinha batalha de dominância porque não havia dúvida quanto a isso: Thorin era um líder nato, um conquistador e guerreiro.

 

O beijo dele tinha gosto forte e um vago cheiro do fumo que ele desfrutara após o jantar. Mesmo curta, a barba de Thorin era áspera e parecia arranhar todo o rosto de Anna. Os lábios eram ligeiramente secos, mas tinham um toque suave contra os de Anna, assim como o bigode, que quase fazia cócegas na moça.

 

Em questão de minutos, os dois estavam arfando, sem fôlego, corpos esfogueados. Puseram-se de pé, sem se desenlaçarem.

 

— Eu quero você — murmurou ele, sempre direto. — Anna, preciso tê-la.

 

Anna encarou-o, agora a milímetros de seu rosto, os narizes se encostando, ainda misturando respirações. Sentiu que seu corpo também desejava aquele homem. Mas ela hesitou, pois as implicações eram muitas.

 

— Prometo ser gentil… — acrescentou Thorin, ao notar a hesitação dela. — Mas preciso de você esta noite. Anna, quero ser seu. Entreguei meu coração, agora quero entregar meu corpo.

 

— Thorin… Também quero você — assegurou ela. — Mas para mim isso será selar um compromisso. Você não tem obrigação nenhuma nesse momento. Mas se fizermos isso... Não vai ter volta. Não para mim.

 

Os olhos azuis encararam Anna profundamente, e ele garantiu:

 

— Já era sem volta quando eu me declarei a você. Disse que minhas intenções eram honradas e não mudei de ideia. Quero que seja minha mulher. Agora, esta noite.

 

Anna indagou, envergonhada:

 

— Então você não se incomoda que eu seja… ?

 

Como ela não terminou a frase, ele pronunciou a palavra:

 

— Virgem? Oh, Mahal, isso só me incentiva mais. Estou me controlando para não a tomar agora mesmo. Você não conhece outros homens, isso não deve ser motivo de vergonha. Mas quando eu a fizer minha, você será só minha. Nenhum outro a terá também depois, e esse será meu orgulho.

 

— Por favor, Thorin, eu… Vai ter paciência comigo?

 

Ele sorriu amplamente, mas os olhos traziam um brilho de cobiça e desejo.

 

— Minha pequena, não se preocupe. Será minha rainha, e eu estou à mercê de seus caprichos. Se você disser sim, na verdade, eu é que serei seu essa noite.

 

E Anna, que já tinha certeza que diria sim, agora sabia que era a chance de uma vida. Era o homem que queria, o homem que ela amava, e ele também a amava.

 

Implicações que fossem para o inferno.

 

— Sim, Thorin Oakenshield — disse ela, com determinação —, eu quero ser sua... para sempre.

 

— Posso sugerir seus aposentos? A menos que queira que toda a companhia veja... Mas isso não é comportamento de donzelas respeitáveis.

 

Anna quase soltou um gritinho escandalizado, mas terminou rindo:

 

— Thorin!... Seu devasso!

 

Com um rosnado que arrepiou Anna, ele pediu:

 

— Mostre o caminho, minha pequena.

 

Ela obedeceu, levando-o pela mão até seu quarto. Lá ela mal fechou a porta e Thorin cobriu seus lábios com ímpeto, envolvendo-a em seus braços. Anna respondeu com igual vigor, sentindo-se como se seu corpo estivesse derretendo, tão ardente era seu desejo. Thorin tinha gosto de pinho, maçãs e hidromel, e Anna cheirava a lírios, mel e cedro.

 

Anna sentiu a barba dele em seu rosto, a língua explorando a sua, lábios que pareciam estar por todo o rosto dela. As mãos dele também vagavam por seus braços, suas costas, seus quadris. Perdida na intensidade daqueles beijos, Anna não sentiu quando Thorin repentinamente a ergueu em seus braços. Com o susto, ela exclamou:

 

— Oh-!

 

Thorin a jogou na cama com tanta força que Anna quicou no colchão macio, rindo. Imediatamente, ele se livrou do casaco de pele, das proteções de couro, da blusa de lã e da malha de combate, sem tirar os olhos dela. Ele continuou a tirar peças de roupa, as botas de peles e variado armamento, sempre encarando Anna.

 

Retirando os sapatos, Anna brincou, ao vê-lo retirar tantas camadas de roupas e armas:

 

— Fico feliz que tenha feito isso, porque eu não ia saber como começar.

 

— Quero ver você — disse ele. — Você toda.

 

Anna se ajoelhou na cama, encarando-o enquanto procurava a barra do vestido élfico. Acompanhou o olhar dele enquanto a olhava, faminto, retirando as calças e acelerando o processo.

 

Num movimento só, Anna retirou o vestido, ficando só com a fina camisa de baixo e roupas íntimas. Thorin soltou um ruído baixo gutural que Anna não ouviu direito. Ele também só estava com os panos que serviam de roupa íntima naquele tempo.

 

Aquele ruído... " _Poderia ter sido um rosnado?"_ , pensou Anna.

 

No segundo seguinte, ela não pensou em mais nada, porque Thorin usara incrível velocidade e agilidade para jogar-se na cama, imprensando-a embaixo do corpo dele. Quando Anna se deu conta, aqueles olhos azuis estavam escuros de desejo, bem próximos dos dela e ele sorria, safado. O rosnado estava de volta.

 

— Minha...

 

Thorin se inclinou para beijar o pescoço de Anna, as mãos dele já se enfiando por baixo da túnica para retirá-la. Anna se arrepiou com o toque da pele áspera da mão calejada em seu ventre. Ela ajudou-o a retirar totalmente a blusa, deixando-a nua da cintura para cima.

 

Sem perder tempo, Thorin mergulhou o rosto dele entre os seios dela, aguçando-lhe a percepção com o contato do rosto barbudo e do longo cabelo com sua pele macia.

 

Lábios curiosos passeavam por seu esterno, e Anna arqueou o corpo, arrepiada. Envolveu-o em seus braços, e Thorin pôs-se a mordiscar e beijar seus seios, excitando-a, ao mesmo tempo em que desfazia os nós da roupa íntima que ela usava como por baixo.

 

— Thorin... — suspirou ela.

 

Anna tinha uma parte mínima do cérebro dedicada ao raciocínio, mas percebeu que estava em desvantagem, e pôs-se a atacar também os panos que ele usava como roupa íntima.

 

Então ambos terminaram ficando nus ao mesmo tempo.

 

Thorin não se deteve muito tempo em desfrutar dos seios de Anna. Ele se sentou na cama, apreciando a nudez total dela com olhos brilhando.

 

— Mahal, você é linda... Macia... — sussurrou ele. — Minha linda pequena...

 

Anna também apreciou os músculos definidos, o corpo irrepreensível dele, a masculinidade aparente. Ela não tinha como negar seu desejo por aquele homem, ainda mais quando ele a encarava daquele jeito.

 

Antes temerosa com a diferença de tamanho entre eles, Anna não pôde deixar de admirar a ereção dele. Sim, provavelmente aquilo causaria dor, mas haveria prazer, com certeza.

 

De repente, Anna se sentiu envergonhada.

 

— Thorin... Quero ser sua. Meu corpo é seu, mas tenho um pedido.

 

— Peça, minha amada.

 

— Não sei se fazem isso aqui, mas quero conhecer seu gosto. Você se incomoda se...

 

— Pequena — Thorin acariciou o rosto dela —, você sabe que tem meu coração. Meu corpo também é seu para fazer o que quiser.

 

Mesmo sem jeito, Anna se aproximou dele e beijou-o, suavemente fazendo-o deitar de volta na cama. Depois, ela fez seus lábios passearem pelo pescoço e descer pelo peito peludo até abocanhar o prêmio entre as pernas dele.

 

Anna fez seus lábios envolverem toda a cabeça primeiro, enquanto usava as mãos para massagear o que sua boca certamente não alcançaria. Ela deixou o cheiro dele, almiscarado e misterioso, penetrar por suas narinas e gravar-se em seu cérebro.

 

O silvo que Thorin produziu a encorajou a prosseguir, tanto quanto a mão dele na cabeça dela. Anna delicadamente lambeu e sugou, atenta aos sons que ele fazia. Mas ela também usou a língua para catalogar a deliciosa textura que ajudava sua boca a salivar de satisfação. A respiração errática dele, os gemidos curtos, o suave movimento dos quadris, o modo como os dedos dele se flexionavam entre os seus curtos fios de cabelo... Todas as reações de Thorin a encorajavam a pensar que ele estava gostando.

 

— Anna... — Thorin tinha a voz estrangulada. — Pare, minha pequena...

 

Ela parou o que fazia e pareceu decepcionada.

 

— Eu não o agradei? Eu não sou boa, mas...

 

Ele a abraçou, abrigando-a no seu peito:

 

— Por Mahal, jamais diga isso. Você é mais que boa e vai me fazer perder o controle. Mas prometi ser gentil, já que sou o seu primeiro.

 

Ela brincou com as tranças dele:

 

— Então você gostou?

 

— Muito. — Ele suspirou. — Eu não mereço você.

 

— Por que diz isso?

 

— Eu trato você mal. Faço você chorar.

 

— Isso é verdade. Mas você é o que você é. Eu o amo assim mesmo.

 

Thorin tocou o queixo dela e a fez encará-lo.

 

— Você não cansa de me surpreender. Cada vez mais eu me apaixono.

 

— Eu também, Thorin — Anna confessou, encarando os olhos azuis que tanto amava. — Às vezes me assusto com a intensidade de meu amor.

 

Thorin inclinou-se para beijá-la profundamente, o gosto dela misturado com um pouco do seu, e ele a virou na cama, Anna sentindo o desejo dele se renovando e cutucando-a no ventre.

 

Mas as mãos dele passeavam por todo o corpo dela, fazendo-a arder de paixão como aço incandescente. E quando ela sentiu um dedo calejado a investigar sua anatomia mais feminina, ela jogou a cabeça para trás, arqueando-se com um gemido profundo quando a boca dele mordiscava seu pescoço.

 

Longe de estarem vagas, as mãos dela se afundaram nos cabelos dele, para tentar libertar a tensão. Thorin passou a mordiscar a orelha dela, sussurrando:

 

— Você cheira tão bem...

 

— Ah!... — foi o que ela pôde dizer.

 

Thorin lambia as orelhas dela, que nem Anna sabia serem tão sensíveis. E ela quase levou um susto ao explorar as orelhas dele quando ele voltou a beijar seus seios e descobriu um ornamento de metal na orelha direita.

 

O pensamento teve vida muito curta porque Anna percebeu os lábios de Thorin escorregando para o seu ventre, a língua dele fazendo círculos em seu umbigo. Antes mesmo que ela pensasse aonde ele ia, a língua ágil já estava em seu centro mais feminino, pegando Anna de surpresa com a intensidade de suas emoções e fazendo-a corcovear como um potro assustado.

 

Thorin jogou as pernas diminutas dela por cima de seus ombros, posicionando-se bem diante de seu prêmio, atacando-o com entusiasmo. Ele pressionou as mãos no baixo ventre dela, acalmando-a. Anna arfava, gemia, tentando se controlar, mas o corpo dela estava submetido a uma overdose de estímulos.

 

— Shh... Calma, pequena...

 

Anna sinceramente temia se descontrolar e urrar como uma banshee, ainda mais quando Thorin alternou língua e dedos no seu ponto mais sensível. O corpo dela tremia e vibrava por inteiro, e ela passou a agarrar os lençóis com força no esforço de não gritar e despertar o vale inteiro.

 

De repente, Thorin estava em cima dela, a testa dele contra a testa dela, posicionado entre suas pernas. Também ofegante, ele indagou:

 

— Pequena, minha joia, tem certeza de que quer isso?

 

Anna sentia que ele estava em sua abertura, hesitante em prosseguir. Ela respondeu o que pôde, as mãos dela agarradas nele:

 

— Thorin...! Por favor...!

 

Ele se empurrou com o quadril, sentindo a resistência:

 

— Mahal, você é tão _pequena!_ Eu prometi não machucá-la...

 

— Thorin...! Por favor...!

 

Ele obedeceu, a Anna lutava para respirar através da dor, sabendo que era necessário, agora com as mãos agarradas ao quadril dele. Ele viu a expressão dela:

 

— Minha Anna... Minha!...

 

Em meio à dor que se intensificava, Anna sentiu que ele se introduzia dentro dela, animando-se, agarrando-o com mais força. A dor ia sendo substituída pelo prazer que se espalhava por todo seu ventre.

 

— Você sente, minha amada? Estou dentro de você, minha Anna. Você é minha!...

 

Anna respondia, arfando:

 

— Sim, Thorin...! Sua, só sua!

 

Com o fim da resistência, Thorin se movimentava, levando Anna ao prazer crescente. Excitados, os dois não demoraram a ultrapassar os limites e explodir em glorioso clímax.

 

Dragões e orcs não mais estariam tão atraídos por ela a partir daquele momento, pensaria Anna, isso se o cérebro dela estivesse funcionando. Felizmente, porém, naquele instante o cérebro dela estava ocupado demais catalogando sensações, cheiros, sabores e lembranças.

 

Anna ainda sentiu Thorin jorrar-se para dentro dela antes de praticamente se derreter em forma líquida, com grandes golfadas de ar. Thorin deixou-se desabar por cima dela, mas rolou para o lado em seguida, também em languidez pós-coital.

 

Por alguns minutos, os dois recuperaram o fôlego, totalmente incapazes sequer de se mexer. Anna estava tão gloriosamente exausta que imaginou ser capaz de dormir por duas semanas. Nem sequer chegou a cochilar e notou Thorin se mexendo.

 

Os olhos dela se abriram de susto quando ela sentiu um pano úmido em seu corpo quente, limpando-a. Thorin tinha um sorriso tímido e um pano na mão.

 

— Desculpe, milady, só quis aliviar seu desconforto.

 

Anna sorriu.

 

— Muito gentil, milord.

 

— Eu sou?

 

— O quê?

 

— Seu lord. Seu senhor. Seu único.

 

Anna pensou e respondeu:

 

— Você é meu rei no momento.

 

— No momento — repetiu ele, limpando-se no ventre. — E depois?

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Depois a gente vê.

 

Thorin pôs o pano na bandeja ao lado da cama e deitou-se, puxando Anna para junto de si. Acariciou-a, dizendo:

 

— Sua pele... Tem alguma coisa que atrai a minha... Estou me viciando nela...

 

— Deve ser contagioso — brincou ela —, porque a minha pele parece ter o mesmo problema.

 

Eles se beijaram, Thorin aprofundando o beijo e enlaçando Anna em seus braços até os dois ficarem sem fôlego. Thorin comentou:

 

— Espero que tenha gostado, pequena, porque tenho planos para você até o dia raiar.

 

— Adorei o que fizemos, Thorin, mas pensei que fôssemos embora na primeira luz.

 

— Até lá, quero tomá-la mais vezes, minha beldade sem barba. Se você concordar.

 

Anna sentiu-se decididamente desavergonhada ao dizer, sorrindo:

 

— Está muito enganado se pensa que também não tenho planos para você, Thorin, filho de Thráin.

 

Ele sorriu amplamente, fazendo aparecerem rugas no canto dos olhos.

 

— Essa perspectiva me agrada, pequena...

 

Anna investiu contra seus lábios, retornando o sorriso, pois nunca o vira tão relaxado, aberto e em paz. Ela estava feliz por proporcionar isso a ele.

 

Quando seus lábios se separaram, ambos ofegavam. Thorin a encarava, acariciando-lhe o rosto:

 

— As mulheres de meu povo se adornam, com contas, brincos. Todas têm barbas e suíças. Mas esse seu rosto liso me agrada, por Mahal.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Preferiria que eu tivesse barba? Para meu povo, mulheres com pelos faciais são feias e indesejáveis. Nem penugens são aceitas. Muitas mulheres retiram pelos de outras partes do corpo também.

 

— Que partes?

 

— Embaixo do braço, as sobrancelhas e o excesso na região pubiana.

 

A informação o espantou.

 

— Você diz...?

 

— Lá mesmo — confirmou ela. — Só o excesso, normalmente. Mas outras preferem tirar tudo. Alguns homens também.

 

— Homens?! — Thorin não podia estar mais admirado. — Mas por quê?

 

Anna deu de ombros. — Bom, há um fator de higiene. Fora isso, as mulheres se sentem mais atraentes. Os homens as preferem assim. Mas não sei dizer por que um homem prefere se depilar com cera.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos e a encarou. Anna riu-se, dizendo:

 

— Acho que podemos deixar essa conversa para outra hora.

 

— Concordo. Eu posso pensar em uma ou duas coisas bem mais agradáveis que poderíamos estar fazendo.

 

Anna riu-se e novamente se viu nos braços do homem que mais queria, Thorin Oakenshield.

 

 


	21. Falta muito para o sol nascer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paixões e promessas durante a madrugada

 

 

Thorin a beijou profundamente, apertando-a contra seu corpo possessivamente. Entregue ao beijo, Anna afundou as mãos nos longos cabelos dele, sentindo o desejo renascer em seu corpo.

 

— Você é incrível, minha joia. Faz meu sangue ferver.

 

Anna sentiu que ele também tinha o desejo reaceso e sorriu em seus lábios. Thorin rosnava suavemente, agora tentando explorar o resto do corpo dela, tão pequeno que era quase totalmente envolvido pelo seu.

 

— Tão linda... Minha rainha... — dizia ele, os lábios beijando o pescoço. — Você será minha ruína...

 

— Thorin... — sussurrava Anna. — Diga o que quer...

 

Ele interrompeu o que fazia e a encarou solenemente.

 

— Quero que faça comigo o que desejar. Sou seu e entrego-me a você.

 

Anna sorriu.

 

— Confia em mim?

 

Ele sorriu:

 

— Totalmente.

 

— Então deite-se de bruços e não pense em nada.

 

Anna viu a ligeira confusão no rosto dele, mas foi uma fração de segundo. Ele obedeceu, e Anna sentou-se nele, sussurrando:

 

— Tenho certeza que vai adorar isso. Estou querendo fazer isso há semanas... Relaxe.

 

Ele soltou um som, mas Anna o silenciou com um beijo entre as omoplatas. Em seguida, levou as mãos às costas dele, com uma massagem leve, beijando a nuca dele. Com carinho, Anna massageou as costas, os ombros e o pescoço dele, confirmando a suspeita de que ele era um poço de tensão. A cada nó de músculos que ela desatava, Thorin soltava um suspiro satisfeito, ou até um gemido longo.

 

Mas quando Anna massageou os glúteos (que ela admirou pela perfeição e firmeza), os gemidos dele mudaram de natureza. Anna sorriu, sabendo que tinha conseguido o efeito que queria. Em menos de 15 segundos massageando o grupo certo de músculos e ele se mexia, desconfortável, para em seguida virar-se e puxá-la contra si.

 

— Não cansa de me surpreender, pequena. Quero você de novo.

 

— Ah, não — disse Anna, com um sorriso possessivo. — Desta vez, Thorin Oakenshield, eu é que terei _você_. Pode voltar a se deitar.

 

Ele respondeu ao sorriso e ela o beijou, fazendo-o voltar a deitar-se. Ao mesmo tempo, ela se posicionou onde queria: montada nele. Com cuidado, guiou-o para sua abertura já úmida e enterrou-se lentamente nele, saboreando cada centímetro, suspirando de prazer. Quando sentiu Thorin inteiramente abrigado dentro de si, Anna começou a se movimentar, deliciando-se também com os grunhidos que ele produzia, metade em Khuzdul, metade desarticulado. As mãos dele a agarraram pela cintura, e as dela arranhavam o peito dele.

 

O ritmo era dela, o prazer também, pois ela se sentia totalmente preenchida, o corpo vibrando de tanto desejo. Anna aumentou o ritmo, seus pequenos seios pulando num passo que enlouquecia Thorin.

 

Num movimento brusco, ele a virou na cama, sem desenganchar dela, e ergueu-lhe as pernas, arremetendo num ritmo enfurecido. Anna gritava o nome dele, puxando-o para si pela cintura, como se pedisse mais, mas internamente pedindo piedade, como se pudesse morrer de amor mas sem querer que aquela sensação deliciosa terminasse nunca.

 

— Ah, Thorin...!

 

— Você queria _isso?_ — A cada palavra ele arremetia fundo, fazendo Anna revirar os olhos. — Era isso?

 

Sem ar, sem controle, ela só arfava:

 

— Sim!... Sim, meu rei!

 

Quando disse isse, Anna sentiu o êxtase como uma onda gigante a varrer todo o seu corpo. Ela se agarrou com todas as forças a Thorin, olhos espremidos, vibrando como nunca antes. Durante a explosão, ela ouviu a voz de seu amado como se estivesse longe, num sussurro sensual:

 

— Minha pequena... Quero deixá-la tão louca quanto você me deixa...

 

Só quando Anna começou a recobrar o fôlego é que ela viu estar apoiada no peito dele, as mãos dele acariciando o cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Ainda ofegante, Anna ergueu-se o suficiente para sorrir para ele.

 

— Assim você me mata...

 

— Não diga isso. Se você morrer, como poderei coroá-la rainha sob a montanha?

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Nesse momento, eu já me sinto uma rainha.

 

— Farei de você minha rainha anã. Meu tesouro, _ghivashel_ , mais preciosa que todo o ouro de Erebor.

 

Anna riu, comentando:

 

— E você insiste que não tem jeito com palavras...!

 

— A verdade é que você me inspira. Pequena, você faz de mim um homem diferente... Melhor. Por isso vou precisar de você ao meu lado quando retomar meu reino.

 

A isso Anna não respondeu, uma dor cortando seu coração enquanto ela mantinha um sorriso nos lábios. Ela tentava afastar a imagem que o livro evocava: Thorin mortalmente ferido, os sobrinhos caídos no campo de batalha...

 

— Vou cobri-la de ouro — continuava Thorin, sem perceber o conflito interno dela. — E as mais ricas roupas!

 

Anna usou as mãos para tocar o rosto dele e fazê-lo encará-lo. Com total sinceridade e solenidade, ela garantiu:

 

— Não quero seu ouro. Mas quero cobri-lo de beijos pelo resto da minha vida, se puder. Nada quero além disso. Uma vida de paz, amor e saúde, com alegrias, ao seu lado, meu amor.

 

Thorin encarou Anna, os olhos azuis penetrantes tão intensos que pareciam querer perfurá-la. Ele deslizou a ponta de um dedo pelo rosto dela.

 

— Ainda não sei o que fazer para merecer você. Por exemplo, agora eu gostaria de fazer uma trança em seus cabelos, dar-lhe uma conta para prendê-los. Mas eu mesmo mandei cortar seus lindos cabelos. Não sei como você me perdoou por isso.

 

— Thorin, está tudo bem com o cabelo. Não deve pensar nisso.

 

— Espere.

 

Anna o observou erguer-se da cama e, com as mãos habilidosas, arrumou um pedaço de corda fina, ao qual prendeu a conta de uma de suas tranças. Era um colar rústico.

 

— Você merece o mais fino ouro, mas quero lhe dar isso como símbolo. — Thorin pôs o colar nela, e o comprimento foi na altura do peito. — Não importa o que o futuro traga, essa é a prova que meu amor estará sempre junto a seu coração. Esta é minha marca real. Acompanha meu selo e será o padrão de minha coroa quando eu governar em Erebor, se Mahal assim quiser.

 

Anna observou com atenção o pequeno objeto de prata, com padrões hexagonais. Mais uma vez, ela encarou Thorin, emocionada demais.

 

O rei anão reparou que Anna tinha lágrimas em seus olhos. Ele não esperava aquilo.

 

— Minha pequena, o que a angustia?

 

— Meu amor, você perdeu tanto... E agora me dá esse presente tão lindo. Sabe que vou valorizá-lo enquanto viver, não importa o que o futuro traga.

 

— Oh, minha eterna...

 

Anna o envolveu, sentindo os músculos dele apertando-a contra seu corpo, um misto de paixão, proteção e promessas. O beijo que trocaram foi terno, demorado e profundo. Logo o beijo se transformou em algo mais, deixando-os ofegantes e ansiosos.

 

— O que você tem...? — perguntou ele, olhando para ela, para seu corpo. — Parece que não consigo me desgrudar de você. Sua pele macia...

 

— Thorin, por favor...

 

Ele cochichou diretamente no ouvido dela:

 

— Quero me enterrar em você, ficar para sempre dentro do seu calor... Ah, pequena Anna...

 

As palavras dele acenderam ainda mais o fogo dentro dela, que levava as mãos aos cabelos dele, aos ombros largos, às costas, ao traseiro, tentando mapear as formas de seu amado e impregná-las em seu cérebro. Thorin parecia empenhado em fazer o mesmo, emitindo sons tão guturais que só aumentavam a excitação de Anna.

 

— Quero você... — sussurrava ele. — Possuir você toda...

 

— Por favor, meu amor...

 

— Minha eterna...

 

Thorin novamente se lançou contra os seios dela, e Anna jogou a cabeça para trás, enfiando as mãos nos fartos cabelos dele. Thorin a pôs deitada gentilmente, alternando beijos no ventre e umbigo, enquanto os dedos a provocavam no interior úmido, pronto para recebê-lo.

 

Sem desgrudar os lábios da pele dela, Thorin virou-a de bruços, beijando as costas, subindo pela espinha até a nuca, provocando um longo suspiro em Anna. Ela estava enlouquecida de vontade. Ele se pôs a mordiscar o ombro dela, que arcava o corpo para trás, sibilando alto para assinalar a dor e o prazer.

 

Com um movimento gentil, Thorin usou as duas mãos para erguer a cintura dela, elevando o quadril. Ele beijou a área e ainda passou a língua nos globos, causando longos gemidos de excitação.

 

Então ele parou e a puxou pela cintura para perto dele, fazendo-a sentir a ereção firme entre as bochechas. Anna praticamente choramingou, erguendo ainda mais os quadris:

 

— Thorin, por favor...!

 

Ele riu, um som profundo e forte.

 

— Pequena esfogueada e impaciente!... Quero você... Está pronta, minha eterna?

 

Anna estava de quatro, arfando:

 

— Mais que pronta...! Por favor, Thorin...!

 

Ele se posicionou e afundou-se dentro dela, que se derreteu ao recebê-lo todo em si. A sensação era tão intensa que Anna tremia, as pernas bambas, os músculos se contraindo de prazer. Ela sentiu o prazer intenso ali, intensamente, mas se manteve excitada com os movimentos dele, a princípio gentis, mas depois intensos e apaixonados.

 

Com a cabeça zonza, Anna mal dava conta das sensações de seu corpo, e soltava curtos gritos de prazer, enquanto Thorin imprimia um ritmo impiedoso em seu corpo recém-deflorado. Finalmente as pernas não mais resistiram e ela desabou na cama, vencida pelo segundo orgasmo seguido.

 

— Você se machucou?

 

Anna se enterneceu com o tom preocupado na voz de Thorin. Ela estava ofegante.

 

— Não, só... exausta...

 

— Quer que eu pare?

 

— De jeito algum!

 

Ele riu alto e voltou a usar os quadris poderosos, um movimento de vaivém que balançava o colarzinho no peito dela. Anna também riu, mas logo outras sensações desviaram sua atenção.

 

Nem mesmo a exaustão de seu corpo impedia Anna de sentir as chamas de sua paixão, e o ímpeto de Thorin a arrastava mais uma vez rumo ao êxtase, um que a deixou quase azul pela falta de oxigênio, mas que a levou a um mundo paralelo, pelo ineditismo das suas sensações.

 

Thorin manobrou o corpo dela: sem desengajar os dois corpos, usou uma mão atrás do joelho para afastar as pernas dela e posicionar-se de lado, incrementado o ritmo das estocadas a tal ponto que Anna explodiu, arqueando as costas para trás mudamente.

 

O prazer dela se prolongou quando ela sentiu Thorin mais uma vez despejar sua semente dentro dela, as mãos dele a puxando com força e girando os quadris, criando novas sensações antes mesmo que Anna pensasse em voltar a respirar.

 

Tamanha intensidade foi recompensada pela total incapacidade de ambos de sequer se mexerem por vários minutos. Respirar, por si só, era uma dificuldade, pensou Anna, depois que conseguiu recuperar o raciocínio.

 

Thorin desenganchou-se dela, abraçando-a ainda ofegante. Suada, Anna ajeitou-se, sentindo os braços dele na sua cintura e o rosto dele na sua nuca.

 

— Hum... Mahal, seu cheiro...

 

Anna suspirou, satisfeita em várias maneiras.

 

— Thorin... Se você tivesse ideia de como mexe comigo...

 

— _Ghivashel_...

 

Ele já tinha usado a palavra antes, e Anna entendera o significado, mesmo em Khuzdul, uma língua secreta. Para confirmar as suspeitas, Anna indagou:

 

— O que isso quer dizer?

 

— Tesouro de todos os tesouros — respondeu ele. — É o que você é para mim.

 

— Eu amo você, Thorin Oakenshield. Deus me ajude, mas eu amo você como jamais amei um homem até hoje. Nunca pensei que precisaria vir até tão longe para encontrar meu grande amor.

 

— Você... amou outros?

 

Anna quase riu:

 

— Não dá para chamar de amor. E em troca fui maltratada e abandonada. Tinha desistido de encontrar alguém. Mas ficar sem um par é reprovado entre meu povo. Dizem que não é saudável.

 

— Há muitos anões que não encontram um par. Eu jamais tive ilusões, nem desejo, até você aparecer. Não pensei que fosse encontrar aquela que Mahal forjou para mim. Eu só sonhava com a montanha, com meu lar. Agora sonho com você a meu lado, minha pequena.

 

— Gosto do seu sonho. Passou a ser o meu também, meu amor.

 

— Vamos sonhar juntos e descansar um pouco. O sol trará um longo dia, com certeza. — Ele olhou nos olhos dela. — A menos que você queira mais uma vez...

 

Anna o encarou, sincera:

 

— Não me falta vontade, acredite. Mas no momento uns minutos de descanso serão benéficos. Só me abrace, Thorin.

 

Com um sorriso, ele respondeu:

 

— Nada me daria mais prazer, minha pequena eterna.

 

Anna ajeitou-se entre os braços musculosos com um sorriso, sentindo-se segura, confortável e amada. Deixou-se escorregar para um sono profundo. Mas pouco antes de mergulhar na inconsciência, ouviu o sussurro na voz grossa:

 

— _Ghivashel_...

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

Anna ouviu sem registrar ruídos suaves à sua volta. Só quando sentiu o toque suave de lábios em sua testa é que abriu os olhos:

 

— Hum...?

 

O ambiente ainda era noite e uma vela queimava solitária. Anna viu Thorin já vestido, fitando-a com um daqueles sorrisos suaves.

 

— Sossegue, minha pequena — tranquilizou. — Por mais que isso me doa, preciso deixá-la agora. Devo arrumar nossa partida. Pode continuar a dormir, o sol vai demorar.

 

Sonolenta, Anna disse:

 

— Pena... Queria você de novo...

 

— Não me tente. — Thorin a beijou longamente. — Agora devo ir ou ficarei aqui para sempre com você. Volte a dormir. Descanse. Nós nos veremos depois.

 

Anna deitou-se.

 

— Amo você, Thorin...

 

— E eu amo muito você. Jamais se esqueça disso.

 

Ela segurou nas mãos a conta da trança dele e fechou os olhos. O sono logo a arrastou, mas ela ainda teve consciência que Thorin cheirou seus cabelos mais uma vez e sussurrou, em Khuzdul, tão baixinho que ela nem teve certeza de ter ouvido:

 

— [Perdoe esse meu pecado, minha eterna.]

 

Anna sorriu internamente pelo tratamento carinhoso dele. Fantasiou que ele queria voltar para junto da companhia antes que o sol saísse. Dormiu, feliz.

 

Claro, Anna mal sabia que as intenções de Thorin Oakenshield eram bem diferentes do que ela podia imaginar.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 

 


	22. Ainda em Rivendell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Após uma noite de paixão, um dia de surpresa

 

 

A claridade despertou Anna antes mesmo de sua mente. Ao abrir os olhos e ver o dia claro, uma enxurrada de imagens da noite anterior percorreu sua mente e ela se espreguiçou languidamente, com um largo sorriso nos lábios. O movimento fez despertar músculos doloridos que trouxeram mais lembranças e novos sorrisos. Anna tinha até a impressão de sentir o fantasma da barba espessa roçando o seu rosto.

 

Que homem! Que paixão!

 

Então ela se deu conta do sol alto.

 

A companhia!...

 

Pulou para fora da cama, esperando a qualquer momento alguém vir chamá-la. Thorin dissera que eles partiriam na primeira luz, então ela os estava atrasando! Com pressa, vestiu as roupas de viagem e arrumou a trouxinha. Se precisasse, sairia sem o café, para não atrasá-los ainda mais.

 

Uma batida suave à porta a afobou mais ainda. Antes que ela pudesse responder, a porta se abriu.

 

— Ah, Gandalf! Bom dia! — Anna se aliviou, terminando de arrumar a trouxa. — Que bom, significa que estão todos aí. Já estou quase pronta. Espero não estar atrasando o grupo. Será que dá tempo de tomar café?

 

Ele disse, baixinho:

 

— Bom dia, Anna. Poderíamos conversar um pouco?

 

Ela tentou dizer:

 

— Precisa mesmo ser agora? Vamos atrasar os demais.

 

— Não pense nisso, Anna — disse ele, gentilmente. — Sente-se.

 

Anna obedeceu, intrigada. Gandalf não a deixou perder tempo com especulações:

 

— Agora, minha querida Anna, não precisa se preocupar em atrasar os outros porque eles partiram horas atrás. Aliás, partiram algumas horas antes do amanhecer.

 

Anna não entendeu, confusa:

 

— Já foram? Não, não pode ser. Eles iam sair ao-

 

Gandalf a interrompeu, suavemente:

 

— Eles sabiam que havia oposição à jornada deles e achavam que alguém tentaria impedi-los de sair de Rivendell. Por isso partiram antes do esperado.

 

— Lord Elrond jamais faria isso! — Anna se deteve, com uma expressão de espanto. — Saruman...! Ele poderia tentar detê-los!

 

Gandalf concordou pesadamente:

 

— Sim, ele poderia tentar.

 

Anna ainda tentava juntar as peças, mas fez a constatação óbvia, num misto de choque, horror, raiva e decepção:

 

— Eles me abandonaram...! Foram embora sem mim...!

 

Gandalf apressou-se em dizer:

 

— Não, não é bem assim. Eu vou levá-la a eles depois. Vamos nos encontrar com a companhia mais tarde.

 

Anna o encarou, os olhos brilhando de indignação:

 

— Você _sabia!_... Você sabia e não me avisou! E que Deus me ajude, mas começo a acreditar que essa ideia foi sua!

 

O mago desviou o olhar, tentando dizer:

 

— Bom, eu não diria isso...

 

— ARGH! — Anna rugiu, sacudindo os punhos fechados para o alto com tanta veemência que o mago chegou a se encolher. — Vocês deviam se envergonhar! Vocês dois, Gandalf: você e aquele anão teimoso, grosseiro, dissimulado e mentiroso! Argh! Ele tem sorte de não estar aqui!

 

Gandalf arregalou os olhos.

 

— Ele disse que você soltaria fogo, mas jamais imaginei que seria quase literalmente!

 

Anna continuou, enfurecida, apontando o dedo em riste:

 

— Você é tão responsável quanto Thorin Oakenshield, mago! Isso se não for mais! Então, não me provoque, pois minha vontade é arrancar fora seus olhos com minhas próprias mãos!

 

— Oh, bem, talvez esteja exagerando um pouco...

 

— Exagerando?! — vociferou Anna, sacudindo o dedo como uma espada afiada. — Vocês me _usaram_ para enganar os elfos! Nem preciso mencionar a descortesia para com nossos anfitriões, ou o quanto vocês simplesmente ignoraram e atropelaram meus sentimentos! Eu _odeio_ você, entendeu? Odeio vocês dois!

 

Finalmente ela parou, ofegante. Gandalf nada respondeu por uns minutos, e Anna tentava processar todas aquelas informações. Ela ainda não conseguia absorver o golpe emocional.

 

Anna estava praticamente em choque. Depois de ter se aberto ao máximo que uma mulher era capaz, de entregar-se de corpo e alma àquele homem, ela não entendia como Thorin pudera traí-la daquele jeito. Dessa vez, a traição doera porque ela sinceramente acreditara nele.

 

Que burra! Depois de tantas decepções, ela mais uma vez se deixara cair numa armadilha daquelas. O truque mais velho do mundo!...

 

 _"Duvido que isso tivesse acontecido se eu tivesse ido parar em Hogwarts,"_ pensou, frustrada.

 

Por mais inacreditável que fosse, porém, a situação estava acontecendo e Anna ia ter que lidar com ela. Se era para encarar os fatos, era melhor começar o quanto antes.

 

Imediatamente, Anna sentiu vergonha de ter explodido daquela maneira. Mais do que ninguém, ela sabia da importância da missão da companhia de Thorin Oakenshield no contexto maior dos fatos. Sim, era provável que Gandalf tivesse sugerido que eles partissem sorrateiramente na calada da noite, e ele estava certo. A missão era importante demais.

 

Mas a dor era insuportável. Seu coração ameaçava se partir ou ser arrancado de seu peito, ela não sabia qual das duas alternativas. O dia amanhecera quente e ensolarado em Rivendell, mas Anna só via tons de cinza em seus olhos. A raiva rapidamente cedia espaço para a depressão. Era uma sensação conhecida: o abandono, a traição, as mentiras. Era só o que Anna conhecia em sua vida amorosa, então ela não devia estar tão surpresa.

 

Talvez a maior surpresa tenha sido acreditar que Thorin não estava mentindo. Ou ter se apaixonado com tamanha intensidade que ela se doara de corpo e alma. Sim, isso a deixara surpresa.

 

Anna mergulhara dentro do amor por Thorin sem reservas, sem limites. Aquele homem marcara profundamente sua alma, a ponto de ela não acreditar ser capaz de amar outro nunca mais.

 

Talvez tenha sido essa certeza que a deixou tão anestesiada em toda sua dor. A clareza que sua mente experimentava era um bálsamo.

 

Thorin tinha saído no meio da noite para não dar chance aos elfos de impedirem sua jornada pela reconquista de Erebor.

 

Isso era importante.

 

Derrotar Smaug era importante.

 

Evitar o avanço de Sauron era importante.

 

Anna não era importante.

 

Se Anna se concentrasse nas prioridades, talvez ela encontrasse conforto e sentido. Talvez ela devesse manter isso em mente.

 

Depois de uns minutos, Anna se surpreendeu, dizendo a Gandalf, ainda de cara fechada:

 

— Desculpe minha explosão. Sei que você tomou essa decisão pensando no bem maior, para evitar que eles fossem detidos. Entendo os seus motivos, Gandalf.

 

— Pensei em sua saúde, também — garantiu Gandalf, sabendo que era uma desculpa para lá de esfarrapada. — Precisa se recuperar.

 

— Ainda odeio você — garantiu Anna, sem levantar a voz. — Não se engane quanto a isso.

 

O mago teve a decência de parecer constrangido.

 

— Entendido.

 

— Onde vamos encontrá-los e quando partimos?

 

— Como eu disse, você precisa se recuperar. Eu tenho um compromisso anterior, mas já está tudo arranjado com Lord Elrond para você ir até o reino elfo de Mirkwood. Depois eu a encontrarei na Cidade do Lago, que não é distante de Mirkwood.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— É uma cidade de homens? Ou estou enganada?

 

Gandalf confirmou:

 

— É uma cidade de homens. Mandarei um recado e os elfos de Mirkwood a trarão até mim, já na cidade.

 

— E a companhia?

 

— Com sorte, já estarão todos lá. Estaremos bem perto da montanha.

 

— Conseguiremos chegar a Erebor no Dia de Durin?

 

Gandalf olhou para Anna, espantado.

 

— Você sabia qual era a mensagem escondida no mapa?

 

Anna comentou, azeda:

 

— Não me tome por desinformada só porque me enganou uma vez. Eu falei antes que sabia de coisas, coisas sobre as quais não podia falar. Se eu dissesse a mensagem oculta no mapa, Thorin jamais teria concordado em parar em Rivendell.

 

Gandalf assentiu gravemente, admitindo:

 

— Verdade.

 

— Seria bom se lembrar disso. Quando vai partir?

 

— Amanhã de manhã. Prometo não partir sem dizer adeus.

 

— Agradeço. E tome cuidado. Se está mesmo indo a Dol Guldur, procure tomar cuidado.

 

Ela o encarou duramente, ainda magoada, e o mago devolveu o olhar, vexado. Pela primeira vez, Gandalf pareceu estar sinceramente arrependido ao dizer:

 

— Anna, acredite: eu realmente sinto muito. Sinto mais do que posso dizer.

 

— É — fez ela, desanimada. — Eu sei.

 

O mago cinzento se ergueu e saiu. Anna se curvou na cama imensa e chorou até o cansaço vencê-la. Na mão fechada, ela tinha a conta de Thorin, transformada em colar improvisado.

 

Seu bem mais precioso.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Ao pé da cama de Anna, dois elfos observavam a pequena criatura em seu sono pesado.

 

— Como ela está? — indagou Lord Elrond. — Ela já dorme há quase um dia.

 

— Ela teve um choque profundo — respondeu Galadriel. — Mithrandir não imaginou que fosse tão grande.

 

Elrond observou:

 

— Ele a subestima. Mesmo sendo um Istari, ele não foi capaz de perceber a verdadeira natureza da menina.

 

Galadriel deu um risinho:

 

— Nós também não, Elrond. Se não fosse Lindir, você ainda acreditaria que ela era um hobbit. Eu tive um aviso bem mais traumático: eu a vi morrer aqui em Rivendell pelo veneno de orc durante uma visão.

 

Com um meneio de cabeça, Elrond concedeu o round para a sogra. Mas sua expressão permanecia perturbada.

 

— Estaremos fazendo a coisa certa? Ela tem o direito de saber.

 

Galadriel virou-se para ele.

 

— Posso sentir que ela ainda não está pronta. Ou, talvez nós a estejamos superestimando. Ela pode não ser o que achamos.

 

— Mas ela tem bons instintos — argumentou o meio-elfo. — Ela não me fez perguntas, mas fez a _você_. Ela sabe que você é quem pode ajudá-la.

 

— Ela tem que trilhar seu próprio caminho — observou Galadriel severamente. — Minha ajuda não lhe terá muita serventia neste momento.

 

— E ela também fez as perguntas certas — ajuntou Elrond. — Mas ficou claro que ela não sabia nada sobre si mesma.

 

Galadriel encarou o rosto de Anna, os vestígios de lágrimas secas em seu rosto, e comentou:

 

— Quase a deixamos passar. Mas mesmo que ela não consiga realizar todo o seu potencial, ela merece ser acompanhada.

 

Elrond lembrou:

 

— O arranjo de Gandalf para que ela fique em Mirkwood será bem conveniente para acompanharmos seus passos. Mandarei Lindir liderar a expedição. Vem conosco para Dol Guldur?

 

— Encontrarei vocês lá — disse Galadriel. — Acho que preciso conversar mais com ela. Talvez um caldo a anime.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Um toque suave despertou Anna de seu sono, pesado, profundo e sem sonhos. Com dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos. Sentia-se pesada e indisposta.

 

Lady Galadriel a encarava, um sorriso suave nos lábios. Anna tentou se erguer:

 

— Milady...

 

Ela a interrompeu:

 

— Pode ficar deitada. A febre persiste um pouco, o descanso lhe fará bem.

 

Anna franziu o cenho:

 

— Mas eu estava melhor antes... Não deveria me sentir tão fraca.

 

— Você dormiu quase o dia todo — disse a elfa. — Deve tomar um pouco desse caldo para poder se recuperar.

 

Só então Anna notou a tigela ao seu lado. Galadriel tomou a tigela e começou a alimentá-la, explicando.

 

— O choque emocional afetou sua saúde. — Anna notou que a dor ameaçava partir seu coração, mas engoliu o caldo. — Muitas, muitas e profundas emoções, não?

 

Entre uma colherada e outra, Anna comentou, amarga:

 

— Desilusão, só isso. Não é nada novo na minha vida. Pensei que dessa vez seria diferente. Como fui burra!

 

Galadriel se espantou:

 

— Então em sua terra, vocês têm vários amores?

 

— Acho que algumas pessoas conseguem fazer isso. Mas não eu. — Anna deu de ombros, lágrimas escorrendo. — Talvez eu tente me enganar um dia e tente achar outro amor. Mas no fundo eu sei que não será a mesma coisa. Ele pode ter mudado de ideia, mas...

 

A dama a interrompeu:

 

— Acha que Thorin mudou de ideia e renegou o amor por você por não tê-la levado?

 

— Não é óbvio?

 

— Parece haver um mal-entendido. Você sofre com a separação, mas Thorin Oakenshield não renegou seus sentimentos. Ele seria incapaz de fazer isso.

 

Anna estava confusa:

 

— Como? Ele me deixou para trás!...

 

Galadriel fez uma pequena pausa, antes de explicar em voz suave:

 

— Anões são como a rocha: constante e inabalável. Amam profundamente, transformam riquezas. Dificilmente amam mais de uma pessoa em suas longas vidas. Quando amam, é para sempre. Ser alvo de um sentimento assim é uma dádiva, Anna. Nós, elfos, temos esse traço em comum com a raça dele: só amamos uma vez.

 

— Se o que diz é verdade... então eu não entendo.

 

Galadriel pôs a sopa na bandeja e deu de ombros:

 

— Não vou sequer fingir que entendo as motivações de Thorin Oakenshield. Mas o que sei é que anões, muitas vezes, escolhem passar suas vidas sem alguém, se não conhecem uma pessoa que considerem adequada. Pude ver que ele tem sentimentos profundos por você.

 

Anna admitiu:

 

— Ele mesmo me confessou ter dificuldade de lidar com eles ou exprimi-los.

 

— Ele quer protegê-la, Anna — declarou ela. — Isso é palpável, mais do que a desconfiança dele em relação a meu povo.

 

Anna suspirou, tonta. Agora essa. E a saúde dela. Como ela podia estar tão exausta se tinha dormido o dia inteiro?

 

Galadriel continuou:

 

— Se não está sendo fácil para você, imagine para ele. Ele quer proteger você, desesperadamente.

 

Anna sentiu a angústia voltando:

 

— Sei que eles passarão por perigos. Vai ser arriscado! Eu queria estar lá, com eles. Queria ajudar.

 

Galadriel sorriu. — Eu sei. Mas agora deve se cuidar. Antes, Mithrandir gostaria de se despedir.

 

— Ele já vai?

 

— Pretende sair antes do primeiro sol da manhã.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Espero que Gandalf consiga cumprir sua missão sem incidentes. Isso é muito importante.

 

— E também é sua saúde. Descanse agora.

 

Ela saiu e Gandalf entrou em seguida. Anna estava deitada quando ele se sentou a seu lado, parecendo aflito:

 

— Preocupa-me deixar você doente assim. Ao menos você está na mão dos melhores de toda a Terra Média.

 

— Sei disso. — Anna sorriu. — Obrigada.

 

Ele parecia tímido, ao dizer:

 

— Espero que um pouco de sua zanga tenha esfriado.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Não é com você a maior parte da minha zanga, você sabe. Mas posso sentir que, até eu poder demonstrar o meu desprazer, boa parte dessa zanga terá passado. Espero que você faça um relato detalhado quando o vir na casa de Beorn.

 

O mago pensou duas vezes antes de perguntar como Anna sabia que ele se encontraria com Thorin e a companhia. Apenas levantou a sobrancelha, garantindo:

 

— Esse relato eu faço questão de entregar em riqueza de detalhes.

 

— Ótimo! — disse ela. — Por favor, Gandalf, mantenha-se seguro. Desejo-lhe todas as bênçãos de todos os seres superiores dessa terra.

 

— Até a volta. E lembre-se, querida Anna: quando precisar de mim, é só me chamar, e eu virei assim que puder.

 

O sol caía no horizonte, mas Anna só via o céu avermelhado, o coração pesado. Onde estavam seus amigos? Thorin estaria em perigo? Será que Bilbo estava bem?

 

Com a mente cheia de indagações, Anna voltou a deixar-se levar pelo sono que era pura anestesia.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

No dia seguinte, Anna acordou sentindo-se fisicamente mais descansada. Com as roupas de hobbit, ela se dedicou a uma rotina leve de tai chi e alongamento numa das sacadas do vale de Imladris. O exercício procurou também aquietar a mente, mas ela não pôde evitar as lágrimas e a dor.

 

Quando ela declarou a rotina acabada, uma das amas ofereceu desjejum e a companhia de Lady Galadriel no salão do Mestre Elrond.

 

Anna se refrescou rapidamente e foi ao salão. Lady Galadriel estava lá e saudou-a.

 

— Posso ver que está melhor. Fico feliz.

 

— Talvez não esteja tão bem, mas de nada adiantaria mais um dia de cama — disse Anna.

 

— Boas falas, pequena. — O adjetivo causou-lhe dor quase física, pois era o preferido de Thorin. — Tem planos para o tempo até sua partida a Mirkwood?

 

— Sempre posso me exercitar e aprender a usar aquela espada novinha em folha. — Anna deu de ombros. — Ou posso testar minha capacidade recém-adquirida para seu lindo idioma e fazer uso de alguns livros, se não fosse abusar.

 

Ela sorriu. — Acho ótimas ideias. Ainda deve demorar alguns dias até a partida. As costureiras estão lhe fazendo roupas de viagem, incluindo uma capa leve e uma armadura pessoal, parecida a uma cota de malha.

 

— É muita generosidade, milady.

 

— Não pense nisso. Será muito útil. Deve saber que Elrond e eu partiremos em breve.

 

Anna sentiu uma onda de choque, tristeza e apreensão atingi-la. Por outro lado, ela sabia que era necessário: eles iam a Dol Guldur, atacar o temível necromante.

 

— Posso ver que conhece nosso intento.

 

— Preocupo-me por vocês, milady.

 

— Tudo está arranjado aqui para sua partida. Lindir está encarregado de cuidar de sua proteção e suas necessidades. Pedirei a ele que designe um instrutor para seu uso da espada. Pena que Haldir não tenha vindo comigo. Ele seria perfeito.

 

— Tenho certeza que Lindir encontrará alguém de igual competência.

 

— É claro. Fico feliz que tenha mostrado interesse em leitura. Terá livre uso da biblioteca. Alerto que poderá encontrar lá um menino, um humano. Ele é um estudante, quase um hóspede permanente de Lord Elrond e seu nome é Estel.

 

Num impulso, Anna arregalou os olhos ao se dar conta de quem era o menino humano a quem Galadriel se referia: ninguém menos que Aragorn, filho de Arathorn, último rei de Gondor. Em algumas dezenas de anos, ele seria um dos generais da Guerra do Anel — o mesmo anel que Bilbo Baggins estava prestes a pegar da criatura Gollum.

 

Ao ver a reação de Anna, a elfa ergueu uma sobrancelha.

 

— Vejo que sabe precisamente de quem estou falando. Mas parece surpresa.

 

— É só que... Estel deveria ser apenas um bebê, pelos meus cálculos. Droga, eu sou mesmo péssima com números.

 

A senhora de Lothlórien riu-se suavemente e olhou Anna com profunda afeição.

 

— Vou sentir sua falta, querida Anna, viajante do futuro. Espero vê-la novamente um dia.

 

Anna percebeu, com tristeza, que aquela era uma despedida.

 

— Minha senhora, foi uma honra e um privilégio. Jamais terei palavras para agradecer tudo que a senhora e Lord Elrond me fizeram. Que todas as bênçãos caiam sobre vocês.

 

E foi assim que Anna se viu absolutamente sozinha em Rivendell.

 

 


	23. Sozinha em meio a toda essa gente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aos cuidados dos elfos, Anna prossegue em sua aventura

 

 

Por alguns dias, a rotina de Anna foi muito diferente de tudo que ela já vivera: cuidados com a saúde, idas à biblioteca de Lord Elrond, longos exercícios de espada duas vezes ao dia e vida saudável, com alimentação especial e muito sono. Eram dias cheios de atividades, excelentes para quem sentia um vazio tão grande na alma.

 

A prática da espada foi menos desastrosa do que ela previra. Como não era esgrima, ela precisava desenvolver força nos músculos dos braços para que seus golpes fizessem mais do que furos no inimigo. Então, o instrutor alternava todo o tempo em fazê-la se acostumar ao peso da espada e fazer exercícios com os braços. Era uma rotina bem mais puxada do que tai chi chuan ou ioga, mas Anna não contava mais com a proteção dos anões. Dali para frente, tinha que tentar se defender sozinha.

 

Na biblioteca, ela conheceu Estel, um menino inteligente, de olhos tristes, que cativou Anna quase imediatamente. Ela simplesmente procurou esquecer que aquele menino era Aragorn, já que nem ele sabia disso. Então ela apenas se referia a ele como Estel, um menino de uns oito anos, vivaz e adorável com quem partilhava a biblioteca. Ele tentou ajudá-la a ler em Sindarin, mas para a tristeza de Anna, a habilidade dela parecia ser só na linguagem oral. Ela mal conseguia juntar duas frases naqueles caracteres sinuosos e ilegíveis.

 

A pedido de Estel, eles jantavam juntos. Era o bálsamo de Anna. Com o menino, ela ria e brincava. E o garoto também. Dava para ver que os elfos eram atenciosos, cuidadosos, mas não afetuosos. O menino sentia falta de proximidade emocional e demonstrações de carinho.

 

Esse era outro aspecto que fazia Anna sentir falta dos anões de Erebor: carinho. Ela sentia saudade de Bofur e suas piadas, de tudo que Bilbo representava na sua vida, de Balin e sua sensatez, do jeito doce de Ori e até das maneiras severas de Dwalin, bem como os demais. Sem mencionar Thorin, Kíli e Fíli.

 

Era um grupo barulhento, desordeiro e adorável, lembrou Anna, com uma dorzinha de saudade. Muitos eram parentes entre si, ressaltou ela, talvez por isso o ambiente na companhia fosse tão parecido com o de uma grande família.

 

Geralmente, era depois do jantar agradável na companhia de Estel, quando ela se via sozinha, que a saudade apertava, e Anna se debruçava na sacada, na ilusão que o magnífico vale à sua frente de algum jeito pudesse mitigar a sua dor. As lágrimas eram diárias. Anna tentava se controlar, mas parecia que a dor jamais teria fim. Ela sabia que estava totalmente apaixonada por Thorin, que a dor persistiria por muito tempo, mas de algum jeito teria que ir adiante.

 

Foi numa noite dessas que ela viu Lindir se aproximar, receoso e respeitoso.

 

— Sra. Anna?

 

Ela se virou, enxugando as lágrimas:

 

— Sim, Sr. Lindir?

 

Ele se inclinou, dizendo:

 

— Gostaria de lembrá-la que está tudo pronto para iniciar nossa jornada até Mirkwood na próxima madrugada.

 

— Obrigada pelo aviso, Lindir. Eu já ia me recolher.

 

— Bom descanso, senhora.

 

— Para você também, Lindir.

 

O elfo fez uma mesura e ia saindo, quando parou e voltou.

 

— Sra. Anna? — Ela o encarou, intrigada. — Lamento que seus amigos tenham partido sem a senhora.

 

Aquilo a surpreendeu, e Lindir baixou os olhos:

 

— Desculpe-me. Fui inconveniente. Não devia ter dito nada.

 

— Agradeço muito, Lindir. — Ela não pôde evitar mais lágrimas. — Mais do que imagina.

 

Ele se inclinou novamente, saindo rapidamente. Anna soltou um sorriso triste, pensando na gentileza de estranhos enquanto mais lágrimas voltavam a se formar em seus olhos.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Era noite ainda quando Anna e sua trouxinha (agora maior e cheia de roupas élficas, graças à generosidade de Lady Galadriel), incluindo uma espada novinha em folha, estavam diante de uma ponte iluminada por tochas, cercada por um grupo de cavaleiros em armadura e outros dois cavalos de carga. Para alegria da moça, ela usaria como montaria o pônei Myrtle, o mesmo que usara depois da Curva do Rio.

 

— Mas essa é Myrtle! — Anna sorriu, acariciando a montaria. — Pensei que ela estava perdida!...

 

Lindir explicou:

 

— Nossas patrulhas encontraram algumas de suas montarias perto do vale escondido, antes que virassem comida de warg. Seu amigo hobbit insistiu em deixar especificamente esse animal para você.

 

— Oh, Bilbo sempre foi tão atencioso.

 

— Prontos? — Os cavaleiros montaram, Anna também. — Vamos indo. Temos que atravessar as Montanhas Sombrias ainda de dia.

 

A partida podia ter sido meio anticlimática, mas logo a jornada entrou no seu ritmo. Anna notou a diferença do clima entre o grupo liderado por Lindir e a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield. A camaradagem e o clima descontraído dos anões davam lugar à ordem, ao silêncio, à disciplina impessoal e à eficiência impecável. Poucas palavras eram trocadas, apenas o essencial e o necessário.

 

Nossa, como Anna se sentia sozinha.

 

Subiram a montanha ainda de manhã, e era noitinha quando começaram a descer. O elfo batedor voltou e informou a Lindir, falando em élfico:

 

— [Não há sinal de orcs ou goblins, senhor.]

 

— [Acamparemos aqui, mas redobrem as patrulhas. É uma zona perigosa.]

 

Mesmo entendendo cada palavra, Anna fez cara de surpresa quando o grupo começou a desmontar e Lindir explicou:

 

— Vamos acampar aqui. Procure descansar. Faremos uma refeição de soldados, lamento pelo desconforto.

 

— Está tudo bem, Sr. Lindir. Sei como é isso.

 

— Procure racionar a água que trouxemos. Uma vez que entrarmos na floresta, não haverá mais fonte de água limpa.

 

— Obrigada pela dica.

 

— E procure ficar sempre junto ao grupo, por favor. Para sua própria proteção. Lord Elrond insistiu muito em reforçarmos sua segurança.

 

— Eu entendo. Sr. Lindir, tem algo que eu possa ajudar?

 

— Por favor, Sra. Anna, não se preocupe com isso. Eu a chamarei para a refeição.

 

Anna sorriu, grata. Após a refeição, Lindir indicou o melhor lugar para ela dormir, praticamente cercada pelos cavaleiros. Eles estavam quase no sopé da montanha, e Anna teve dificuldades para dormir.

 

Os pesadelos tinham voltado. Eventualmente Anna via em seus sonhos figuras de seu passado, como ex-namorados que a tinham abandonado, e todos eles se transformavam Thorin, que a deixava sem sequer dizer adeus. Nos pesadelos, Anna sempre era brutalmente abandonada, revivendo as terríveis sensações de Rivendell. Ela acordava sobressaltada.

 

Uma coisa boa sobre esse fato era que, pelo menos dessa vez Anna não gritava em seu sono. Uma coisa ruim é que ela não tinha nem Bilbo nem Thorin para confortá-la e abraçá-la até que ela pegasse no sono de novo.

 

E assim a viagem prosseguiu por vários dias. Numa das noites em que eles montavam acampamento, Lindir veio até Anna explicar:

 

— Descanse bem, pois amanhã deveremos entrar em Mirkwood. A floresta é sombria e traiçoeira, deve ficar atenta o tempo todo. Acostume-se a dormir com sua espada, para qualquer emergência. Nós a protegeremos, mas deve se lembrar do que aprendeu nas lições de espada para não se tornar um alvo.

 

— Certo — respondeu Anna.

 

Lindir passou-lhe uns embrulhos quadradinhos, envoltos em folhas muito verdes.

 

— Estes são lembas, um pão nutritivo. Você verá que um bocado apenas é suficiente para sustentar um homem adulto durante um dia inteiro. Deixe-os sempre embrulhados em folhas para conservarem mais.

 

Anna olhou os pacotinhos, maravilhada. Os famosos lembas! Os mesmos pães tinham sido praticamente a única comida de Frodo Baggins e Samwise Gamgee no caminho até Mordor.

 

Lindir continuou:

 

— Não pararemos na floresta a não ser para dormir. Queremos chegar ao reino de Thranduil em três dias.

 

— Sr. Lindir — disse Anna —, não diminua o passo só por minha causa, por favor. Não quero ser motivo para o atraso de ninguém. Não precisa se atrasar por mim.

 

O elfo deu um sorriso pequeno, garantindo:

 

— Não se preocupe, senhora. Estamos fazendo um bom ritmo, e a viagem está correndo bem. Esperamos não ter qualquer incidente até o fim.

 

— Certo. — Anna sorriu.

 

— Se precisar de qualquer coisa, é só me chamar, ou a qualquer um dos cavaleiros, e nós a atenderemos.

 

— Vocês todos têm sido mais que atenciosos, Sr. Lindir. Eu sou muito grata.

 

— Sei que não tem sido fácil para a senhora. Quero apenas minimizar seu sofrimento.

 

Anna ficou tocada com as palavras dele, e teve dificuldade para manter a voz firme ao responder:

 

— Fico honrada com sua preocupação.

 

O elfo de cabelos muito escuros a encarou por um segundo e quis saber:

 

— Perdoe-me a curiosidade, e por favor, sinta-se à vontade para repelir qualquer inconveniência, mas gostaria de saber. Como encontrou o grupo com o qual chegou a Imladris?

 

Anna respondeu, sinceramente:

 

— Gandalf salvou minha vida durante um ataque de orcs. Thorin Oakenshield, com sua companhia, protegeu-me durante a viagem até Rivendell. Devo minha vida a eles todos.

 

Lindir observou:

 

— No entanto, eles partiram.

 

A afirmação doeu em Anna.

 

— Não posso justificar o ato deles. Fizeram o que achava certo. Gandalf disse que voltaria para se encontrar comigo.

 

— Sabe para onde estão indo?

 

Anna achou a pergunta estranha, e deu de ombros.

 

— Rumo ao leste, acredito. Mas não sei direito, eles nunca me disseram. Anões não confiam muito em estranhos, como deve saber.

 

Lindir assentiu.

 

— Eles nos consideram inimigos. Mas você... — Ele se deteve, cenho franzido.

 

— Eu o quê?

 

— Você e Gandalf tentavam evitar um confronto aberto. A animosidade dos demais era clara e aberta, mas você não partilhava disso.

 

Ela explicou:

 

— Não tenho nada a ver com a briga entre seus povos. Não sou anã nem sou elfa. Vejo coisas boas nas duas raças, e só posso dizer que ambas me trataram muito bem.

 

— Mesmo depois que a abandonaram?

 

— Não me entenda mal, Lindir. Claro que estou triste e decepcionada. Mas isso não apaga o fato de que eles me protegeram e me salvaram a vida inúmeras vezes.

 

Lindir acusou abertamente:

 

— _Ele_ seduziu você e depois a abandonou.

 

Anna ficou chocada com o linguajar do elfo, sempre tão contido e cortês. A voz de Lindir tinha um misto de desprezo e asco. Os olhos dele refletiam indignação. Anna não gostou de ouvi-lo falar de Thorin naqueles termos, mas deu-se conta que tinha que manter a cabeça fria e reagir de maneira diplomática, até em respeito a Lord Elrond. Mas olhou para o chão, para concordar.

 

— Sim, sim... eu suponho que possa dizer isso. E você tem razão. Mas foi minha decisão, minha escolha. E foi consciente. Posso ter essa estatura pequena, mas sou um adulto. Não sou uma garotinha, Sr. Lindir. Não se engane achando que foi um caso de inocência roubada. Só uma mágoa amorosa.

 

Ele praticamente rosnava ao comentar:

 

— Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Eu tentei impedir, mas...

 

Anna ficou intrigada:

 

— Tentou impedir?

 

Lindir explicou:

 

— Eu via o jeito que ele olhava para você, sempre tentando criar algum tipo de circunstância favorável a seus intentos. Procurei evitar que os dois se encontrassem. Parece que eu tinha razão.

 

Anna o encarou, sem saber direito o que pensar. Ele estava _mesmo_ tentando impedir que se beijassem.

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— É… É o que parece, não? De qualquer forma, agora tudo indica que eles estão bem longe, rumo a seu destino, seja ele qual for.

 

Lindir disse:

 

— Lamento que tenha passado por isso. — Ele se inclinou. — Lamento também se fui inconveniente. Mas só acho que não merecia ser tratada assim.

 

Anna apenas inclinou a cabeça.

 

— Mais uma vez, Sr. Lindir, o senhor me honra com sua preocupação. Mas acredite: eu tinha meus dois olhos bem abertos. Agora tudo é passado, suponho.

 

— Desejo-lhe o melhor. — Ele se ergueu. — Agora procure descansar. O dia promete ser longo amanhã. Tenha um bom descanso.

 

Anna sorriu e disse:

 

— Descanse bem, Sr. Lindir. E obrigada por toda sua preocupação.

 

O elfo saiu, e Anna se deitou, cobrindo-se com a capa de viagem, ainda extremamente admirada com o que tinha ouvido. Ela fechou os olhos, fingindo dormir para analisar calmamente a situação.

 

Anna não acreditava que Lindir tivesse qualquer interesse romântico nela. Seria muita coincidência. Mas, se ele tivesse, a conversa fazia sentido: ela estava vulnerável do ponto de vista emocional. Só que o elfo não parecia ter esse tipo de interesse. Anna só não entendia por que ele parecia tão interessado nela.

 

Sempre podia ser apenas o zelo de ver uma tarefa cumprida à perfeição. Anna poderia achar que, como uma espécie de mordomo ou faz-tudo de Lord Elrond, talvez Lindir só quisesse um elogio junto a seu senhor.

 

Aquilo era tudo tão estranho. Anna reviu mentalmente o diálogo que acabara de acontecer. Não que Lindir estivesse pescando informações, mas era o que parecia, não? Anna notou que ele perguntou especificamente para onde os anões iam. Talvez Lord Elrond não tivesse dito a ele. Talvez Lindir tivesse alguma agenda ou segunda intenção, afinal.

 

Droga, será que a desconfiança dos anões era contagiosa?

 

E onde estariam eles naquele momento? Anna se fazia essa mesma pergunta constantemente. Certamente a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield tinha ido por uma estrada diferente daquela por onde Lindir guiava seus elfos, pois segundo o livro, os anões estavam a caminho na casa de Beorn, o metamorfo. E Anna não tinha nem ouvido falar de nada parecido entre os elfos, nem visto as famosas abelhas gigantes de Beorn, um protetor da floresta.

 

A eterna dúvida se apossou de Anna: será que a história seria igual à do livro?

 

Com a angústia da incerteza, Anna deixou-se levar a um sono leve e pouco restaurador.

 


	24. Os perigos de Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Numa longa estrada, encontra-se de tudo um pouco
> 
> Alerta para cenas de violência

             

Como Lindir previra, no dia seguinte, eles entraram em Mirkwood, já pelo cair da tarde. Anna notou instantaneamente a mudança de cenário, de ambiente e de clima. Havia uma tensão constante no ar, e a floresta era totalmente fechada, apenas nesgas de luz conseguiam entrar, aumentando a sensação de claustrofobia.

 

Eles puxaram o passo, mas eventualmente tiveram que parar para o descanso. Anna sentia-se cansada, mas o pior mesmo era a sensação de desânimo que a floresta dava.

 

A noite se passou em um sono leve e alerta. Lindir recomendou aos guerreiros que mantivessem a guarda próximo ao grupo. Apesar da tensão, o dia amanheceu sem registro de incidentes, e eles voltaram a marchar em passo acelerado.

 

Se antes Anna achava a caminhada silenciosa, no percurso por Mirkwood o silêncio era total. Os únicos barulhos que faziam eram os cascos dos cavalos e o roçar das folhas. O problema era que a floresta em si tinha ruídos muito estranhos. Não havia piados de pássaros, nem mesmo um único pássaro. Mas ela ouvia arrastar de coisas, rangidos, galhos se batendo.

 

Não pararam nem para comer. Lembas podia não ser a coisa mais deliciosa do mundo, mas era muito melhor do que o _cram_ que ela provara antes de chegarem à Curva do Rio. Ela se lembrou de economizar água, e agradeceu pelo creme que era o recheio de lembas — não deixava o pão tão seco.

 

Na segunda noite, Anna manteve o sono leve, no acampamento que montaram em círculo, e entre um cochilo ou outro ouvia as passadas do guarda que os protegia. Talvez por isso ela tenha ouvido o barulho suave e seco de algo indo ao chão. Depois estranhou não ouvir mais o guarda.

 

Os barulhos ficaram ainda mais estranhos. Intrigada, Anna ergueu a cabeça e viu uma sombra suave: algo grande arrastava para longe do acampamento algo comprido e menor embrulhado em um saco branco. Anna não tinha certeza do que era, mas não devia ser boa coisa, então chamou, baixinho:

 

— Lindir?

 

O elfo abriu os olhos e ela indicou, em silêncio, o lugar onde ela vira o estranho movimento. Lindir arregalou os olhos e gritou:

 

— [De pé! Defendam-se! Aranhas! Aranhas gigantes!]

 

Foi tudo muito rápido. Lindir se ergueu, já de espada numa mão, pegando o braço de Anna para que ela se erguesse:

 

— Fique atrás de mim! Não se afaste!

 

Anna tremia, mas já estava com sua espada na mão, olhando em redor. Então elas vieram.

 

Aranhas não faziam parte da lista de fobias de Anna — ao menos até aquele momento. Isso foi antes de ver aranhas enormes, maiores que pôneis, avançando agressivamente contra o grupo.

 

Os elfos formaram um círculo ao redor de Anna e Lindir, com flechas voando para os aracnídeos gigantescos, espadas cortando as patas com presas. Os animais eram ferozes, atacando sem se intimidar com os guerreiros, ainda que sofressem perdas e ferimentos.

 

Trêmula, Anna empunhava a espada com as duas mãos, pronta a cortar ou furar alguma aranha que chegasse mais perto. Ela olhava para todos os lados, tentando evitar um ataque surpresa. A briga estava feroz, embora, devido à altura dos elfos, ela não pudesse acompanhar muito, baixinha como era.

 

As aranhas projetavam uma gosma transparente que se tornava opaca em contato com algo sólido. De costas para Lindir, Anna viu uma dessas gosmas atingir a perna de um elfo na frente dela. A gosma endureceu, e o elfo recebeu um puxão tão violento que o derrubou. Anna correu a usar a espada para cortar o fio de gosma que o prendia. Usou toda sua força e não o libertou. Então, no segundo golpe ela conseguiu soltá-lo. Sorriu, comemorando. O elfo a encarou, surpreso, depois alarmado. Anna se virou, espada pronta, e a aranha estava em cima dela, derrubando-a no chão.

 

— Argh!

 

O elfo já estava de pé, gritando:

 

— [A senhora!]

 

Rápido, o bicho emitiu a gosma no braço da espada antes mesmo que Anna conseguisse se erguer. Os demais elfos começaram a atingir o bicho, cujas presas cortaram o vestido e a calça que Anna usava por baixo. Ela tentava resistir, lutando contra o monstro, e ouviu o grito de Lindir:

 

— Anna, abaixe-se! Eldrin, atire!

 

Ela obedeceu, bem a tempo de não ser atingida por uma literal saraivada de flechas, que se cravaram na aranha. O animal soltou um guincho horrível e caiu sobre as pernas de Anna, que se assustou:

 

— Ui!

 

Aparentemente, porém, o resto do grupo também estava em vantagem na batalha, pois as aranhas começaram a dar meia-volta e a sumir rapidamente dentro da floresta. Dois elfos ajudaram Lindir a tirar a aranha morta de cima de Anna. Quando conseguiram, ela suspirou, sentando-se no chão:

 

— Ufa! Obrigada.

 

Lindir indagou:

 

— Está ferida?

 

Anna olhou para si mesma, avaliando seu estado geral:

 

— Acho que não. Só uns arranhões. — Ela dobrou as pernas. — Droga, ela cortou minha melhor calça.

 

Lindir observou:

 

— Está sangrando. Fez um corte.

 

— Estou? — Anna examinou a canela e viu um filete de sangue. — Foi só um arranhão.

 

— Aranhas de Mirkwood tendem a ser venenosas. Vou colocar unguento também no braço.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— É, está começando a arder.

 

Lindir ajudou-a a ficar de pé, dizendo:

 

— Fique aqui. Vou ver se temos feridos em estado grave.

 

Não tinham. Depois de ser tratada, Anna ajudou Lindir com os elfos feridos. As presas das aranhas carregavam um veneno paralisante, e muitos elfos feridos não podiam mexer as pernas direito. Portanto, eles ficaram por ali mesmo, numa grande enfermaria improvisada ao ar livre.

 

Anna enrolava uma faixa na perna de um dos elfos quando Lindir chegou até ela. Anna perguntou a ele:

 

— Como estamos?

 

Lindir desabafou:

 

— Perdemos alguns cavalos, e os feridos agora têm prioridade de transporte. Isso pode nos atrasar.

 

Anna encerrou o que fazia, e o elfo se inclinou. Ela sorriu para o paciente.

 

— Você logo vai melhorar.

 

Lindir observou:

 

— Está ajudando a tratar dos homens. Não precisa fazer isso.

 

— Ora, nem mencione.

 

— E enfrentou uma aranha gigante — disse ele. — Provavelmente salvou a vida de Eldrin.

 

— Por favor, não me lembre. Que medo! — Anna estendeu as mãos trêmulas. — Está vendo? Ainda não parei de tremer!

 

Lindir a encarava, admirado:

 

— Confesso ter tido dificuldade em acreditar quando disseram que você enfrentara um warg. Agora posso ver isso.

 

Anna riu.

 

— Mestre Yoda disse certa vez que não se deve julgar os outros pelo tamanho.

 

— Sábias palavras.

 

— Yoda era muito esperto.

 

Lindir fez uma reverência para ela, dizendo:

 

— Estamos em dívida com a senhora.

 

— Sr. Lindir, vocês têm me protegido desde que saímos de Rivendell. Vêm arriscando suas vidas desde então. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

 

O elfo assentiu.

 

— De qualquer modo, Eldrin — indicou o elfo que Anna tinha ajudado antes de ser atacada — manifestou desejo de cuidar de sua segurança.

 

Anna disse, inclinando a cabeça:

 

— Eldrin é gentil, mas deve se cuidar. Ele recebeu uma picada na perna.

 

— E a senhora? Algum sintoma do veneno?

 

— Nada. Foi só um arranhão mesmo. Vamos partir?

 

— Ainda é noite. Partiremos ao amanhecer.

 

Assim que o dia raiou, mesmo na luz fraca da floresta densa, o grupo retomou a marcha. Pelo número de elfos a pé, Anna calculou que as aranhas tinham capturado uns seis cavalos. Myrtle, a pônei, estava cheia da gosma, mas não tinha sido levada.

 

Marcharam o dia todo, mais lentamente, e um pouco da noite também. Pararam numa clareira.

 

Desmontaram, cuidaram dos cavalos e Anna foi ver alguns dos feridos. Eles melhoravam rapidamente. Anna estava agachada, verificando as faixas num dos elfos. Ela sorriu:

 

— Está bem melhor.

 

Ele esboçou um sorriso, mas olhando para um ponto para trás de Anna, a expressão dele caiu, e ele deu o alerta:

 

— _Orchs!_

 

Anna entendeu a palavra.

 

Orcs.

 

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo. Uma flecha atingiu o elfo em cheio na garganta, matando-o instantaneamente. Anna gritou e se virou, a tempo de ver um orc investir contra ela. Gritos de guerra tomavam conta do local, e os embates começaram.

 

Anna se esticou para pegar sua espada, mas o orc montado pôs um saco na sua cabeça e a carregou para cima do warg.

 

— LINDIR!

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Tudo foi extremamente rápido. Os braços de Anna foram atados e ela foi carregada praticamente de cabeça para baixo em cima de um warg. Com um saco de pano mal-cheiroso na cabeça, ela não via nada. O warg corria, sacudindo-a impiedosamente. Na verdade, estava tão apavorada que gritava muito, o mais alto que podia, debatendo-se apesar das amarras.

 

Se Anna pudesse pensar, talvez tivesse lhe ocorrido tentar usar o movimento do animal para procurar se libertar. Se Anna pudesse se controlar, ela poderia tentar se defender. Mas ela estava aterrorizada, só conseguia gritar. Ela não tivera tempo de pegar a espada, não tivera tempo para nada.

 

Quando ela tomou fôlego, ouviu um diálogo — em orcish. E entendeu.

 

— [Elfos nojentos nos perseguem] — Anna ouviu uma voz de orc a seu lado. — [Não tem como despistá-los?]

 

Uma segunda voz soou do orc que a carregava.

 

— [Use o saco de disfarce. Eles têm poucos soldados, não conseguirão perseguir nós dois.]

 

Anna começou a gritar ainda mais alto, tentando chamar a atenção caso Lindir pudesse ouvi-la. Era sua melhor chance.

 

O orc que a levava também devia pensar a mesma coisa, pois desferiu um golpe tão forte em sua cabeça que deixou Anna sem sentidos.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Voltar à consciência foi a repetição de um pesadelo. A primeira coisa que a atingiu foi o fedor característico de orc: podridão, sujeira e putrefação. Pelo menos ela estava fora do warg e sem o saco. Mas estava deitada de bruços no chão da floresta, pulsos atados às costas, numa posição desconfortável. Ainda era noite, então talvez ela só tivesse ficado desacordada alguns minutos.

 

O erro de Anna foi se mexer, num impulso, assim que viu um warg bem perto. O movimento chamou a atenção dos orcs.

 

Ela então foi rudemente desvirada, o peso do corpo nos pulsos atados, e ela gritou — de dor, de susto, de pavor. Um orc ergueu uma clava acima dela, e um outro gritou:

 

— [Não!] — A clava foi baixada. — [Ela não deve ser machucada. Já está ruim explicar os ferimentos que a escrava-mor teve.]

 

— [Ela não para de gritar! Elfos nojentos vão ouvir!]

 

— [A essa altura estão todos mortos! Deixe que ela grite!]

 

— [Vai gritar muito mais quando o chefe puser as mãos nela.]

 

Os outros riram alto, e Anna estava se arrastando para se afastar deles.

 

— [Não podemos nos divertir com ela?]

 

— [Só depois do chefe terminar. Mas não sei se vai sobrar muita coisa. Ele está irritado com a fuga dela.]

 

— [Talvez o humor dele melhore depois que ele decapitar o rei anão. Ele já deve ter feito prisioneiros daquela escória anã.]

 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Anna teve um choque tão grande que começou a gritar e chorar copiosamente. Azog tinha Thorin!... E ia decapitá-lo...

 

Thorin morrera.

 

Cega pela dor, Anna nem percebeu a irritação crescente dos seus captores. Só no que ela pensava era na perda de seu amor, vítima daqueles monstros seguidores de Sauron, Lord das Trevas.

 

Um dos orcs a agarrou pela cintura, erguendo-a no ar com as duas manoplas, quase esmagando suas costelas. Anna teve medo que sua vida se encerrasse naquele exato momento e chegou a perder a voz. Por um minuto, ela até imaginou que fosse a melhor solução: irritar o orc e morrer ali, talvez até de forma rápida.

 

— [Pare de gritar, verme insolente!]

 

No pequeno intervalo, um ruído de galhos caindo e rosnado alto se ouviu vindo do meio da floresta. Os orcs comemoraram ruidosamente.

 

— [Azog, o Profanador, está vindo!]

 

— [Ele vai trazer destruição aos elfos nojentos!]

 

O orc que segurava Anna, com um olho fechado e um nariz distorcido, decididamente se babava todo:

 

— [Quero ver a espada de carne de Azog partir a escrava ao meio!]

 

— [Aí ela vai gritar!]

 

Mais risos, e Anna se debatia nas mãos do orc, que parecia disposto a esmagar suas costelas. Então um deles gritou:

 

— [Parem! Seus boçais, parem!]

 

Eles pararam e o outro perguntou:

 

— [Que cheiro estranho é esse?]

 

Os demais passaram a farejar o ar, em alerta, os wargs rosnando ameaçadoramente. Anna foi largada no chão violentamente para que o orc pegasse sua lança.

 

— [Não é Azog!]

 

— [Matem os inimigos!]

 

Mesmo amarrada, Anna tentou se arrastar para longe dos orcs, que davam gritos de guerra. Os barulhos da floresta soaram cada vez mais próximos, até que o mistério se desfez.

 

Por entre as árvores, apareceu o maior urso que Anna já vira na vida. O animal tinha um ar extremamente feroz ao olhar para o chão e ver o acampamento de orcs. Então o bicho se ergueu em duas patas, jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um urro que deve ter reverberado na floresta inteira. Quando ele se ergueu, Anna viu que o bicho devia ter uns seis metros, alto como um troll da montanha.

 

Anna deu um grito inacreditavelmente agudo, entre chocada, aterrorizada e incrédula. Ela estava admirada de não ter desmaiado de puro pavor.

 

Sem perder tempo, os orcs partiram para cima do monstro, de clavas, machetes, lanças e machados. Anna viu, de olhos arregalados, o urso varrer uns três deles só num movimento de braço. Ele localizou Anna, e ela viu a expressão dele mudar. Ato contínuo, enquanto afastava orcs como quem espanta moscas, o urso a pegou delicadamente do chão e a colocou em segurança — no último galho de uma árvore, bem a uns quatro ou cinco metros de altura.

 

Em seguida, o urso voltou a cuidar de orcs: dessa vez, porém, ele usava as poderosas patas para esmagar os inimigos, deixando massas disformes pretas no chão. Os wargs foram rasgados como folhas de papel, seus pedaços atirados longe, sangue para todo lado. Alguns orcs fugiram de tanto pavor. Anna viu aquilo, horrorizada, e gostaria de ter podido fugir também.

 

Foi questão de minutos até todos os orcs terem morrido ou corrido. Anna tinha pensado em fugir do gigante, mas estava amarrada e sem chance de descer daquele galho sem se machucar. E tudo isso virou inócuo porque naquele momento o ursão a encarou, curioso.

 

_Morri_

 

Anna pensou que fosse desmaiar, só para não ver o momento que viraria geleia, como os orcs. Morrer não era a pior coisa que podia acontecer. Pelo menos seria rápido: os orcs não lhe dariam esse luxo. O maior consolo era que assim talvez ela se juntasse a Thorin na eternidade.

 

Chorando, Anna encarou o monstro de volta. E ele só a olhava.

 

A espera começou a deixá-la ansiosa. Depois de uns segundos, ela não se conteve e gritou, com medo e raiva:

 

— Bom, se vai me matar, que seja logo! Tá esperando o quê? Termine logo com isso!

 

A reação dele foi inesperada. Anna previa que seus gritos o irritassem, e ele a matasse num acesso de fúria, com um único golpe. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu.

 

O gigantesco animal esticou o braço e com apenas uma mão pegou Anna delicadamente e a depositou no chão. Foi tão rápido e suave que Anna nem teve tempo de reagir. Ficou tão surpresa, porém, que tropeçou nas próprias pernas e caiu no chão ruidosamente:

 

— Ui!

 

Tentou se erguer e levou um susto: havia um homem olhando para ela. Ele era muito alto, barbudo, e do chão parecia ainda maior.

 

— A-ai! — disse ela, encolhendo-se.

 

— Não tenha medo, esquilinho. Deixe-me soltar você.

 

Ele a desamarrou e Anna perguntou:

 

— Você viu? Tinha um urso gigante aqui!

 

O homem disse:

 

— Não precisa se preocupar com o urso. O que aqueles orcs queriam?

 

— Não sei — mentiu ela. — Quem é você e onde está aquele urso? Como um bicho tão grande...

 

Anna se interrompeu, boquiaberta, ao se dar conta que o homem era o urso. Então isso queria dizer que ele era Beorn, o metamorfo que se transformava num urso. Ela perguntou, olhos arregaladíssimos:

 

— Vo- _você_ é o urso?

 

Ele assentiu. — Meu nome é Beorn, esquilinho. E o seu?

 

— Eu sou Anna. Obrigada por me salvar.

 

Beorn a encarava com curiosidade.

 

— O que faz nesta parte da floresta?

 

— Viajava com amigos elfos quando os orcs nos atacaram. E antes deles foram as aranhas que nos atacaram!

 

O homem grandão observou:

 

— Você não parece elfa, criança.

 

Anna sorriu com tristeza.

 

— Não sou nem um nem outro: nem elfa, muito menos criança. No momento, sou uma pessoa em luto.

 

— Quem morreu?

 

A dor no coração de Anna se apertou, as lágrimas voltaram e ela teve dificuldade em responder:

 

— Meu... — procurou uma palavra adequada — ... amor. Os orcs disseram que o mataram. O homem a quem amo mais que minha vida.

 

Beorn a encarou, observando.

 

— Por isso pediu para morrer, esquilinho?

 

— Sim — Anna abaixou a cabeça, sentindo as lágrimas encharcando seu rosto. — Sem Thorin, nada mais faz sentido. Vou sentir falta de Bilbo... E Fíli e Kíli, e Bofur... E...

 

O homem a interrompeu:

 

— Bilbo? Pequenino feito um coelhinho, com olhos grandes e assustados? Anda com um bando de anões?

 

Anna se espantou.

 

— Conhece Bilbo? E os anões?

 

— Eles estavam na minha casa! — O grandalhão sorria. — Seu amado está nesse grupo?

 

Anna se encheu de alegria. Ela tinha se esquecido totalmente do livro! É claro que Beorn os conhecia: ele abrigara a companhia. Animada, ela respondeu:

 

— Sim, sim! Ele está bem, então?

 

— Não tema, esquilinho. Os orcs mentiram para você. Ele está vivo, e acho que sei quem é. Vivia triste porque teve que deixar sua garota para trás.

 

Anna mal podia se conter de alegria. Thorin não a esquecera!

 

— Que boa notícia me deu agora, Sr. Beorn! Fico muito agradecida!

 

— Então não fique por aí pedindo que outros a matem sem antes verificar a verdade.

 

Anna se sentiu devidamente constrangida.

 

— Tem toda razão. Deixei-me levar pela dor e o medo. Esses orcs malditos!...

 

Beorn indagou:

 

— Há uma coisa que não entendo, pequena Anna. Por que você não se transformou?

 

Anna franziu o cenho:

 

— Como assim?

 

— Você pode trocar peles. Por que não virou bicho para escapar dos orcs?

 

Anna franziu o cenho:

 

— Está enganado, Sr. Beorn. Não tenho poderes como os seus.

 

O homem insistiu:

 

— Você tem, sim. Acredite: o toque de Yavanna está em você. Pode trocar peles, talvez mais de uma, mas não sabia disso — não é?

 

Anna tinha dificuldade de acreditar.

 

— Não, nem desconfiava. Mas posso mesmo fazer isso? Como? E será que posso escolher o bicho?

 

Beorn deu de ombros.

 

— Você vai descobrir quando estiver pronta. Não sei lhe ensinar, esquilinho. Apenas confie e vai se transformar. Não sei se pode escolher seu animal.

 

— Fica me chamando de esquilinho. Esse é meu animal?

 

Beorn soltou uma gargalhada antes de responder:

 

— Não, chamo você assim porque você é mais assustada que um esquilinho. — Anna enrubesceu, com um sorriso. Beorn informou: — Lamento não poder ficar mais, esquilinho. Devo dizer adeus agora.

 

— Adeus? Ei! Não vá! Aonde está indo? — Anna estava confusa. — Vai me deixar aqui sozinha? E os orcs?

 

Beorn disse:

 

— Os orcs estão longe e você não está mais sozinha. Seus amigos elfos estão chegando. Mas por favor não diga nada sobre mim.

 

Afastou-se rumo a uma moita. Anna gritou:

 

— Espere! E meu animal?

 

— Você saberá quando trocar de pele. Adeus, esquilinho. Espero que nos encontremos de novo.

 

E sumiu no meio da mata, antes que Anna pudesse dizer mesmo adeus. Ela pensou nas implicações do que Beorn lhe dissera. Contudo, o som de cavalos logo a trouxe para o presente.

 

Os elfos estavam vindo.

 

Anna olhou em volta: havia orcs mortos, wargs despedaçados e sangue para todo o lado. O pior de tudo era que, sem Beorn, ela não tinha explicação para aquela cena.

 

O que ela podia dizer?

 

Os cavalos estavam mais próximos. Anna precisava pensar em alguma explicação rapidamente.

 

Não teve dúvidas: deixou-se cair no chão e fingiu estar desmaiada.

 


	25. No reino de Thranduil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna experimenta a hospitalidade do rei élfico

 

 

Quieta como estava, Anna ouviu claramente a aproximação dos elfos a cavalo. Eles chegaram em silêncio, pois não sabiam se havia algum orc na área. Finalmente, alguém pronunciou que o local estava limpo.

 

Então ela sentiu dois dedos tocando direto sua veia, verificando seu estado vital. Ela se mexeu, como se acordasse aos poucos.

 

— [Está viva.]

 

Anna abriu os olhos, esperando ver Lindir ou Eldrin. Mas era um rosto desconhecido que a saudou. Num impulso, ela tentou se afastar:

 

— Não!

 

O desconhecido, um elfo muito louro de olhos claros, garantiu:

 

— Não precisa ter medo! Está tudo bem. Ninguém vai machucar você.

 

Anna ainda estava na defensiva, encolhida:

 

— Quem é você? Onde estão meus amigos?

 

O elfo disse:

 

— Você deve ser Anna. Lindir me falou sobre você. Meu nome é Legolas Greenleaf. Venho de Mirkwood.

 

Anna reconheceu o nome imediatamente: era um dos nove da Sociedade do Anel! O famoso Legolas...!

 

Mas, por disfarce, perguntou:

 

— É amigo de Lindir? Ele está bem?

 

— Lindir está a caminho. Estávamos procurando você. O que aconteceu aqui?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Não sei! Eu estava desacordada, mas os orcs estavam agitados.

 

— Eles machucaram você?

 

— Na verdade, não muito. Acho que só queriam me levar.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Fugi deles uma vez. É uma longa história.

 

Mais cavalos chegaram, e Anna se encolheu, assustada. Eram mais elfos, e esses elfos ela conhecia.

 

— Lady Anna!

 

Anna derramou algumas lágrimas de alívio.

 

— Oh, Lindir! — Anna se jogou nos braços dele, com alívio genuíno. — Você está bem!

 

Lindir pareceu surpreso com a reação dela, mas nada disse, indo direto ao ponto:

 

— Milady, está ferida?

 

Anna estava agarrada a ele, tremendo de pavor:

 

— Não, estou bem. Oh, Lindir, essa passou perto...!

 

— Está tudo bem agora, Sra. Anna. — Ele fez Anna olhar para seu rosto e explicou: — O príncipe Legolas estava vindo nos escoltar e ajudou a derrotá-los. Sabe o que os orcs queriam?

 

— Capturar-me, acho. E os demais?

 

— Sofremos três feridos. Felizmente, só perdemos um dos nossos.

 

— Eu sinto muito.

 

Legolas olhou em volta e recomendou:

 

— Sugiro irmos embora agora mesmo. Eles podem ter ido buscar reforços.

 

Lindir ajudou Anna a levantar e disse:

 

— Vai gostar de saber que seu pônei sobreviveu ao ataque.

 

— Myrtle está bem? Fico contente. É um animalzinho valente. Sabia que ela sobreviveu a um ataque de trolls?

 

Lindir a olhou, entre admirado e curioso, comentando:

 

— Uma montaria digna de sua dona. Mas é melhor montar comigo daqui para frente, senhora.

 

Lindir a ajudou a montar em seu cavalo, e Anna foi com ele o tempo todo, sentindo o elfo às suas costas na viagem. O grupo, agora reforçado pelos elfos de Mirkwood, andou mais um dia inteiro antes de chegar a território dos elfos silvestres, ou elfos de madeira. Por mais que Anna estivesse curiosa a respeito dos elfos de Mirkwood e quisesse fazer perguntas, a jornada era silenciosa, com todos em alerta.

 

Anna olhava em volta, admirada. Havia lindas casas nas árvores, e a floresta ali era um pouco mais clara, mais viva. O sol penetrava por pequenas aberturas entre os galhos, e Anna viu elfos em cima das árvores, a maioria delas faias antigas de galhos grossos.

 

A caravana avançou para dentro de uma parte reservada da floresta, cada vez mais um labirinto para Anna. Eles entraram numa grande caverna iluminada, cheia de nichos que viravam caminhos nas pedras. Elfos vieram de lugares de dentro das pedras.

 

Logo a caravana parou e eles desmontaram. Um elfo louro, alto e cortês saudou Legolas, segurando seu cavalo enquanto ele desmontava.

 

— Bem-vindo, Alteza. Sua Majestade espera receber seus convidados com um banquete mais tarde, depois que tiverem chance de repousar.

 

Legolas respondeu:

 

— Obrigado, Galion. Alguns cavaleiros de Rivendell estão feridos. Providencie um curandeiro e o que mais que nossos convidados precisarem. Verei meu pai imediatamente. — Ele se virou. — Amigos, bem-vindos. Recuperem-se e descansem. Galion vai ajudá-los no que precisarem. Meu pai vai recebê-los mais tarde.

 

Os elfos de Rivendell se curvaram, e Legolas desapareceu num dos túneis. Lindir dirigiu-se ao elfo chamado Galion, inclinando a cabeça:

 

— [Amigo, saudações. Eu sou Lindir e esta é a protegida de Lord Elrond, Anna. Gostaria que um curandeiro examinasse o ferimento que ela tem na cabeça.]

 

— Meu nome é Galion — disse o elfo, em Westron. — Lindir, Sra. Anna, venham.

 

Anna foi levada por corredores amplos e iluminados num verdadeiro labirinto subterrâneo. Num salão, Galion apresentou um curandeiro. Ele examinou a ferida na cabeça de Anna.

 

— [Ela foi agredida!] — constatou o elfo, surpreso e revoltado. — [Quem faria isso com uma coisinha tão delicada?]

 

— Fomos emboscados por orcs — explicou Lindir. — Tentaram sequestrar a jovem senhora.

 

O curandeiro comentou:

 

— Há uma concussão. Mas não é grave. Vou tratar da ferida, mas deve tomar cuidado ao pentear o cabelo.

 

Anna sorriu e só gemeu quando a pasta de raízes foi posta num local dolorido. Depois agradeceu e Galion levou os dois para o pavimento superior, onde estavam os aposentos.

 

— Este é o seu quarto, e Lindir está no quarto ao lado. Há banhos preparados aí dentro. Se precisarem, basta me chamar. Voltarei para avisá-los do banquete. 

 

Anna agradeceu e entrou no quarto, suspirando. Era um local amplo, limpo, com uma abertura transparente no teto capaz de fornecer luz vinda da floresta. Mas ela correu a tomar um banho, ansiosa para tirar do corpo o cheiro de sangue de warg e orc e trocar de roupa.

 

Mais tarde, Galion veio buscá-la para o jantar formal com o rei Thranduil. Ela foi recebida na sala do trono, onde o rei e sua corte a esperavam. Anna ficou feliz de ter posto um vestido mais chique. Ela reconheceu Legolas e Lindir.

 

O trono de Thranduil era um objeto digno de atenção, pois era esculpido em madeira no formato de chifres de veados e alces. A coroa do rei elfo era de galhos e frutas, bem outonal.

 

Thranduil, em si, era um elfo intrigante, de grandes olhos prateados, cabelo liso louro e um rosto fino de expressão severa.

 

Anna foi até o trono e fez uma reverência profunda.

 

— Majestade, é uma honra.

 

Thranduil suavizou sua expressão e saudou-a:

 

— Sra. Anna, bem-vinda ao meu reino. Lord Elrond recomendou-me sua segurança até a chegada do mago Gandalf para que possa retomar sua jornada. Ele é seu protetor. Agora estará sob minha proteção.

 

Anna usou palavras formais:

 

— Fico grata, Majestade.

 

— Permita-me apresentá-la a meu quarto filho, Legolas. No momento, seus demais irmãos estão em outras missões longe de Mirkwood. Ele me falou brevemente de suas dificuldades na floresta.

 

Anna fez nova reverência e enrubesceu ao dizer:

 

— Devo apresentar minhas desculpas a Vossa Alteza, Príncipe Legolas, pois eu o tratei com suma desconfiança e descortesia quando nos encontramos. Perdoe meus modos, Alteza, modos esses que só posso justificar no medo e choque após ter sido raptada por orcs.

 

Legolas inclinou a cabeça:

 

— Suas desculpas não são necessárias, senhora, pois a justificativa é explicação em si. Fico feliz em vê-la recuperada após incidente tão tenebroso.

 

Anna sorriu e Thranduil acompanhou a interação com interesse.

 

— Essa é apenas uma das muitas histórias que espero ouvir durante nosso jantar. Por favor, vamos ao salão.

 

Anna lembrou-se de ler no livro menção ao fato de que o rei élfico sabia dar uma festa. Mas o que ela lera parecia ser uma injustiça em relação ao que ela via. Comidas, bebidas, decoração e música de boa qualidade davam o tom da festa. Tudo muito discreto e civilizado, como era a marca da raça.

 

Todos conversavam, sem necessidade de erguer a voz. Assim Anna relatou como Gandalf a salvou e ela se juntou à companhia de Thorin Oakenshield. Como ela imaginava, a narrativa capturou a atenção do rei élfico, que fez muitas perguntas. Pelas perguntas, Anna percebeu que Lindir já tinha feito um relato anterior.

 

Não demorou até Anna perceber o caráter estratégico de Thranduil. O rei élfico era esperto e desconfiado. Era bom ela também se precaver, e confiar desconfiando. Se esses eram os vizinhos da Montanha Solitária, Anna começava a ver de onde vinha a desconfiança dos anões de Erebor em relação aos elfos. O temperamento aberto dos anões provavelmente encarava o caráter diplomático dos elfos como pura dissimulação de propósitos nefastos.

 

Anna teria que ter muito cuidado. Ela não queria mentir para Thranduil, mas também não queria trair a confiança de Thorin.

 

— Mais uma vez, príncipe Legolas — disse Anna —, agradeço por ter salvado minha vida.

 

— Pode me chamar de Legolas, por favor — disse o simpático príncipe. — Foi meu prazer. Mas ainda estou intrigado em saber o que atacou os orcs. Tem certeza de que não viu nada?

 

— Bom, estive tentando me lembrar, e não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que vislumbrei uma sombra grande antes de perder os sentidos. É bem verdade que, com meu tamanho, tudo parece grande demais. Eu me sinto muito frágil no seu mundo.

 

Thranduil interveio:

 

— Lindir nos causou outra impressão ao relatar que você enfrentou uma aranha para salvar o jovem Eldrin. E antes disso houve um incidente com um warg, é verdade?

 

Anna enrubesceu, respondendo:

 

— Verdade nos dois casos, majestade. Mas receio que meu bom amigo Lindir possa ter visto os incidentes com seus olhos bondosos. Não sei lutar, não sei usar uma espada ou qualquer outra arma, e não sou nada corajosa.

 

O rei dos elfos de Mirkwood sorriu.

 

— Enfrentar um inimigo três vezes maior pode ser considerado, por si só, uma definição de coragem, minha querida. Não menospreze seus feitos.

 

— Muita bondade sua, milord.

 

— E sua terra? Conte-me sobre ela.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Receio que o lugar de onde venho seja bem mais feio e sem cor do que suas florestas. Meu povo se entregou ao poder das máquinas e dela dependem para praticamente tudo. Não é preciso muito esforço para obter as necessidades básicas da vida. Vocês podem achar que é uma vida de conforto, e terão toda razão. As pessoas de minha terra são impacientes e imediatistas. Gostam de excessos sem sentido e a isso chamam de diversão. Francamente, sua Terra Média é muito mais bonita.

 

Legolas indagou:

 

— Então pensa em ficar aqui?

 

Anna o encarou, assustada. Aquilo jamais lhe passara pela cabeça.

 

— Eu? Alteza, não há lugar para mim. Sem ninguém aqui, sem habilidades úteis, pequena demais para ser humana, até mesmo para ser hobbit — o que eu poderia fazer?

 

— Então como vai voltar?

 

— Ainda não sei — confessou. — Espero que Gandalf tenha algum truque ou mágica para isso.

 

— Tenho certeza que tudo se resolverá, no fim.

 

O rei Thranduil mudou o rumo da conversa.

 

— De nada adianta a melancolia agora. Vamos comemorar. Ergam os cálices para nossos amigos que vieram de Rivendell e chegaram a Mirkwood com mais histórias para contar! — Todos ergueram os copos. — Um brinde! Brindemos à nossa corajosa convidada de terras distantes e à aliança e união de Rivendell e Mirkwood!

 

O grito ecoou:

 

— Um brinde!

 

Anna tomou um gole, mas engasgou. Lindir indagou:

 

— A senhora está bem?

 

Ainda tossindo, ela garantiu:

 

— Sim, sim. É que nunca me dei bem com álcool.

 

Legolas sugeriu:

 

— Talvez um pouco de hidromel, então.

 

— Apenas água para mim, por favor.

 

Embora encarado com estranheza, o pedido foi concedido sem demora. A conversa continuou, agradável, e a festa se estendeu até o rei decretar seu fim.

 

A primeira noite de Anna em Mirkwood terminou em muita tristeza. É que a saudade de Thorin, Bilbo e os demais atingiu-a com força ao se ver sozinha num quarto confortável como convidada do rei. Anna percebeu que trocaria o conforto pela companhia de seus amigos.

 

Após o dia muito momentoso, ela chorou sentidamente, e aí o sono a venceu com mais rapidez.

 

 

 0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Lindir deixou Mirkwood em poucos dias, assim que seus homens ficaram bons o suficiente para montar. Anna já previa um longo tempo de solidão. Para sua surpresa, porém, o elfo chamado Eldrin insistiu em ficar e fazer a guarda pessoal de Anna.

 

— Muito gentil, mas não será necessário — respondeu Anna ao elfo de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos escuros. Depois ela se virou para o outro. — Fico lisonjeada por sua preocupação, Lindir, mas-

 

Ele interrompeu Anna:

 

— Sra. Anna, acho que chegou a uma conclusão falsa: eu não pedi a Eldrin que ficasse. Ele se ofereceu para protegê-la. Foi um pedido dele e eu concedi.

 

— Foi? — Anna se espantou e dirigiu-se diretamente. — Sr. Eldrin, isso é verdade?

 

— Sim — respondeu, curvando-se. — Milady arriscou sua vida por mim. Tenho obrigação de protegê-la.

 

— E isso é algum costume de vocês? Não é um tipo de dívida mortal, é? Eu não sabia, não tive intenção de violar nenhum costume! Não se sinta obrigado, por favor. Não quero ofender.

 

Eldrin pareceu confuso e Lindir esclareceu:

 

— Não violou nenhum costume nosso, nem ofendeu. É uma maneira de agradecer.

 

— É por gratidão, então? Só isso? — Ele assentiu com a cabeça. Anna quis ter certeza: — Não tem isso de dívida de sangue ou dar sua vida por mim como código de honra?

 

Eldrin curvou-se.

 

— Ficaria honrado em dar minha vida por milady.

 

— Mas se eu recusar, não vai precisar se matar nem nada assim?

 

— Não. — Lindir riu-se da ingenuidade dela. — Mas recusaria?

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Tenho receio de ofender o rei Thandruil. Não tenho dúvidas que ele é perfeitamente capaz de me proteger. Deixar um guarda de Rivendell me acompanhar seria dizer que há dúvidas sobre essa capacidade.

 

Pela primeira vez, Lindir pareceu desconfortável.

 

— Não se trata disso — garantiu ele. — Meu senhor Elrond jamais a teria trazido até aqui se não achasse Sua Majestade capaz de providenciar proteção adequada. Mas talvez o rei Thranduil não seja a melhor pessoa para defender seus interesses.

 

— Que quer dizer?

 

— Você não é uma de nós, então não espero que compreenda. Saiba apenas isso: elfos silvestres não são como os de Rivendell. Temo que o rei possa tentar obter vantagens de você para benefício próprio.

 

Anna já tinha percebido, mas demonstrou genuína emoção.

 

— Lindir, estou mesmo lisonjeada. Está preocupado em me proteger até de seu próprio povo.

 

— Protegeu-nos como se fôssemos sua gente. Nós é que estamos honrados. Creio que tenha sido por isso que Eldrin se ofereceu para ficar.

 

Anna encarou os dois, mas falou com Eldrin:

 

— Isso é verdade? Protegeria meus interesses acima dos do rei Thranduil?

 

— Sem hesitar, milady.

 

Lindir arrematou:

 

— Eu gostaria de ficar, mas Lord Elrond me deu instruções específicas para voltar a Rivendell na primeira oportunidade.

 

Anna ainda estava desconfortável de ter um elfo como guarda-costas. Então ela teve uma ideia.

 

— Lindir, Eldrin: lamento, mas não posso aceitar um guarda pessoal. — Os dois iam protestar, e Anna acrescentou — Mas, Eldrin, se quiser ficar, eu ficaria muito feliz de ter a companhia de um amigo de Rivendell.

 

O elfo sorriu para Anna.

 

— Como um amigo, senhora, ficarei feliz em lhe fazer companhia.

 

— Então pode me chamar de Anna, Eldrin. É como meus amigos me chamam. Combinado?

 

— Combinado... Anna.

 

Lindir também sorria. — Avisarei Lord Elrond. Ele ficará satisfeito, e agora viajo mais tranquilo.

 

Anna comentou, com sinceridade:

 

— Sentirei sua falta, Lindir. A princípio achei que você não gostasse de mim por causa de meus amigos anões, mas você terminou sendo um bom amigo.

 

— Você também, Anna.

 

— Espero encontrá-lo de novo um dia. Mas se isso não acontecer, saiba que jamais o esquecerei. Rivendell sempre terá um lugar especial no meu coração, e você estará nele, amigo.

 

Ele fez o cumprimento tradicional elfo.

 

— [Que a mágica do meu povo a proteja em toda sua vida, amiga.]

 

Anna não hesitou em responder, também em Sindarin.

 

— [Que Ilúvatar guarde seu caminho.] — Os dois ficaram boquiabertos e Anna deu de ombros. — Esse é um segredo que compartilho com Lady Galadriel e espero que fique entre nós. Ou vocês acham que só conversamos sobre coisas de mulher?

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Nas semanas seguintes, Anna teve a companhia constante de Eldrin na sua estada em Mirkwood. Era uma vida frugal, com poucas diversões. O rei Thranduil realmente gostava de uma festinha regada a vinho. Uma dessas deixou Anna passando mal quase duas semanas. Então ela abandonou o álcool por completo.

 

Anna imaginava o quanto ela podia confiar em Eldrin. Porque Anna estava prevendo que ela iria fugir das cavernas de Thranduil com Thorin e a companhia. Gandalf os encontraria adiante, além de Esgaroth.

 

Até lá, porém, ela estava limitada às cavernas, que eram a fortaleza do rei Thranduil. Sair sozinha na floresta era arriscado. Legolas trazia relatórios de um mal na floresta. Mas não havia mais orcs nas proximidades.

 

Anna passeava pelas cavernas e o povoamento logo em volta, onde elfos moravam. Várias vezes ela se fez de perdida nas cavernas de Thranduil para tentar explorá-las. Se a história do livro fosse seguida, em breve 13 anões e um hobbit invisível (graças ao Anel) estariam presos em algum lugar naquelas cavernas. Ela tinha que saber onde poderiam ser as celas.

 

Eventualmente, Anna era convidada a acompanhar a comitiva real a uma caçada. Embora ela não apreciasse o esporte sangrento, pelo menos ela fazia papel de hóspede graciosa, gentil com seus anfitriões.

 

Aproveitou o tempo para se dedicar a exercícios com espada. Mesmo que sua especialidade fosse o arco, Eldrin a orientava. Mas a companhia mais constante nessas horas era Legolas, que ficara intrigado quando a viu treinar.

 

— Não pensei que existissem espadas tão pequenas — comentou o príncipe.

 

— Foi feita para mim.

 

— Posso ver? — Anna passou-lhe a arma e ele a segurou, observando. — Leve, jeitosa. É aço élfico, mas forja de anão. E esse é o selo de Thorin Oakenshield.

 

— Sim, Gandalf e eu estávamos com sua companhia. Conhece Thorin?

 

— Eu o conheci quando Thrór era rei sob a montanha. É um artesão da forja. Ele fez para você?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Lord Elrond generosamente permitiu o uso de sua forja, por isso o aço é élfico. Mas não sabia que tinha feito a marca dele. É como uma assinatura, não?

 

— Precisamente. — Legolas devolveu a arma. — É uma espada magnífica. Poderá lhe ser útil por muito tempo.

 

— Isso se eu souber manejá-la. Sinceramente, não me sinto digna desta arma.

 

— Parece-me que está indo muito bem. Mas eu lido mais com o arco e flecha.

 

— Eu vi na caçada. Seu povo é mesmo muito bom nisso.

 

Legolas comentou:

 

— Fiquei com a impressão que não gostou muito da caçada.

 

— Lamento ter dado essa impressão, mas a verdade é que não me acostumo com sangue. Eu deveria ser vegetariana, como meu amigo Eldrin. E fiquei até surpresa em ver elfos comendo carne.

 

Com uma expressão neutra, o príncipe comentou:

 

— Elfos de Rivendell não são iguais aos de Mirkwood.

 

Anna armou um sorriso diplomático. — É o que notei. Mas, como dizem na minha terra, é de variedade que é feita a vida.

 

— Interessante — comentou Legolas. — Permite-me algumas sugestões sobre o uso da espada?

 

— Por favor, sugira — pediu Anna. — E pode me dizer, sem medo de ofender, se meu caso for sem esperança.

 

Muito cortês, Legolas deu-lhe dicas de combate. Era um rapaz agradável e quieto, de falar pouco, que guardava suas opiniões para si.

 

Com o tempo, apesar das tentativas de provar o contrário, Anna notou que o príncipe nem sempre concordava com o rei. Era interessante saber que Legolas tinha pensamento independente do pai, ainda que jamais houvesse confronto entre os dois.

 

Ela guardou a informação para futura referência.

 

A situação ficou mais clara durante um número de dias em que Anna só via Thranduil à noite. Anna ficou atenta. Se a história do livro fosse seguida, era possível que os anões já tivessem sido capturados. Ou talvez só Thorin, que tinha sido preso antes.

 

Eldrin e Anna faziam sparring no treino de espada, a moça sentindo-se mais confiante. O elfo a elogiava, incentivando-a:

 

— Sua postura melhorou muito. Agora tente imprimir mais força nos seus golpes.

 

Ela se esforçava, sentindo que chegava o dia em que teria que usar a espada numa situação real.

 

— Eldrin, você sabe que espero em breve receber um chamado, não sabe? Digo, Gandalf vai mandar me buscar quando chegar à Cidade do Lago.

 

— Sim. O rei Thranduil garantiu uma escolta para nós até lá.

 

— Nós? Então pretende vir conosco?

 

— Certamente. — Eldrin a encarou, cenho franzido. — Anna, você desaprova? Prefere que eu não vá?

 

— Não mesmo, meu amigo. — Ela sorriu. — Pelo contrário. Eu só tinha esperança de que essa fosse sua resposta. Não podia me impor, mas creio que precisarei de sua ajuda. Será necessário tomar decisões difíceis, meu amigo. Muito em breve, pelo que vejo.

 

Eldrin garantiu:

 

— Sabe que pode contar comigo.

 

Anna sorriu, um pouco mais aliviada. Mas ela não conseguia deixar de pensar o quanto Eldrin seria fiel a suas promessas.

 


	26. Thranduil move uma peça

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Engrenagens se colocam em movimento

 

 

Anna e Eldrin observavam a floresta pela claraboia de um dos salões de Thranduil. Eldrin comentou:

 

— É uma paisagem tão diferente de Rivendell.

 

Anna olhava para o alto, admirando os adornos da abertura, lembrando folhas estilizadas. Suspirou, concordando:

 

— Verdade. Pena que não se pode passear na floresta. Eu gosto de ver árvores, pássaros, flores.

 

— A floresta é sombria — comentou o elfo.

 

— Acho a floresta magnífica. Pode achá-la ameaçadora, mas para mim ela é imponente, altiva e orgulhosa. Eu a acho fascinante, com suas faias, carvalhos e samambaias.

 

— Pensa isso mesmo?

 

— É mais correto dizer que eu _sinto_ isso — respondeu Anna. — É mesmo muito diferente de Rivendell. Mas é tão magnífica quanto Imladris. Há uma qualidade de nobreza na floresta, e isso combina com seus habitantes. Gostaria de tê-la conhecido em melhores circunstâncias.

 

Uma voz atrás dos dois os surpreendeu:

 

— São lindas palavras, essas que dirigiu à minha floresta, Lady Anna.

 

Ela se virou, assustada, e se curvou diante do recém-chegado, o rei Thranduil:

 

— Majestade!... Desculpe minha distração. Não o vi chegar.

 

Thranduil trazia um sorriso discreto. Usava a coroa de galhos e frutas, a voz suave:

 

— Oh, não se desculpe, por favor. Suas palavras me trouxeram alegria.

 

— Nesse caso, fico satisfeita em poder retribuir um pouco de sua gentileza em Mirkwood.

 

O rei disse:

 

— Meu mordomo Galion e meu filho têm me lembrado que venho negligenciando meus deveres de anfitrião. Espero que me perdoe.

 

— Por favor, milord, não se preocupe com isso. — disse Anna. — É um homem importante e dedicado a seu povo. Não há o que se desculpar.

 

Thranduil deu o sorriso diplomático de sempre. — Espero que esteja sendo bem tratada. Falta-lhe alguma coisa? Posso oferecer algum conforto?

 

— Majestade, o senhor tem sido mais que generoso. Fico tocada com sua atenção a meu bem-estar e saúde.

 

— Soube de sua indisposição. Espero que esteja se sentindo melhor.

 

— Muito, Majestade, graças aos esforços de seu curador. Fico muito grata.

 

— Quero que leve boas lembranças de sua estada entre nós. Esta noite teremos um jantar especial. Gostaria de ouvir mais de suas fascinantes histórias. E planejei uma surpresa ou duas para a noite.

 

— Assim aguça minha curiosidade, milord — disse Anna.

 

— Galion a escoltará ao salão.

 

— Será difícil conter minha impaciência.

 

— Até lá, então.

 

Anna fez uma reverência, acompanhando Eldrin. Thranduil saiu com sua entourage. Então Anna virou-se para seu amigo:

 

— Parece que teremos uma noite de diversão, meu caro Eldrin.

 

— É o que nos foi dito.

 

— Você se incomoda se adiarmos a prática da espada esta tarde? Sinto que precisarei me dedicar a rituais de beleza.

 

— Claro que não me importo. Verei você mais tarde, então.

 

— Obrigada, meu amigo.

 

Anna saiu rumo a seu quarto, a cabeça em turbilhão. Numa coisa ela tinha sido sincera: o rei élfico a deixara muito curiosa.

 

Contudo, Anna tinha certeza que Thranduil pensava que era por outros motivos.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Naquela noite, Anna pediu a Galion que providenciasse um banho e perfumes. Ela usou o grampo de Dwalin e improvisou pequenos galhos para tentar fazer cachos no cabelo. Maquiou-se com a pasta de frutas, colocou um vestido feito em Rivendell, escondeu a conta de Thorin por baixo da roupa e depois foi levada pelo fiel Galion ao salão indicado.

 

Elfos da confiança de Thranduil estavam lá, e Anna os cumprimentou. Ela podia reconhecer uma festa em preparação.

 

Então ela localizou um rosto conhecido:

 

— Sra. Anna, bem-vinda. Está muito bonita esta noite.

 

— Príncipe Legolas — cumprimentou ela, curvando-se. — Sempre gentil.

 

— Por favor, chame-me de Legolas.

 

— O rei, seu pai, deixou-me morrendo de curiosidade. Eu o encontrei hoje.

 

— Fazia tempo que não o via tão animado — comentou o filho. — Ele não me deixou saber que surpresas preparou.

 

Eldrin logo se juntou a eles, e em seguida o rei Thranduil entrou, ricamente vestido. Ele cumprimentou as pessoas e logo anunciou:

 

— Obrigado a todos por virem. Essa noite, em homenagem a Lady Anna, nossa ilustre hóspede de terras muito distantes, organizei um pequeno sarau antes de nosso jantar. Quero oferecer uma chance de conhecer um pouco das artes de Mirkwood.

 

Então houve recital de poesia élfica e uma pequena apresentação musical, incluindo um coro madrigal que encantou Anna. Ela sorria e batia palmas.

 

— Pela sua reação — comentou o rei, após o jantar —, posso deduzir que apreciou a surpresa da noite.

 

Anna respondeu, com sinceridade:

 

— Eu adorei, Majestade. Adorei tudo! Sou grande entusiasta de espetáculos musicais, e devo confessar que na minha terra eles não são tão tocantes e sensíveis como o que acabo de ver.

 

— Alegra-me muito que tenha se divertido, Lady Anna. Se estiver disposta, gostaria de revelar uma outra surpresa. — Thranduil ofereceu-lhe o braço. — Venha comigo. Legolas, mostre a Eldrin a coleção de gravuras da Segunda Era.

 

Sorrindo por fora, apreensiva por dentro, Anna notou o ar de contrariedade nas feições do príncipe. Ela também notou a sutileza do rei ao separá-la de Eldrin, que era praticamente seu cão de guarda.

 

Thranduil tinha algo em mente.

 

Anna aceitou o braço oferecido, e o rei élfico a levou pelo labirinto de corredores. Ela notou dois guardas acompanhando-os.

 

— Normalmente, não mostro essa ala a meus convidados — explicou Thranduil. — Mas acho que vai gostar do que vou mostrar.

 

— Eu me sinto honrada pela deferência, milord.

 

Não demorou para Anna notar que os corredores amplos começaram a dar lugar a locais mais estreitos e sombrios. Também estavam descendo, em algum lugar mais fundo dentro das cavernas. As tochas para iluminar o caminho pareciam sinistras, com uma luz bruxuleante de sombras ameaçadoras. Também era mais frio.

 

Anna estremeceu de leve, e Thranduil garantiu:

 

— Não precisa ter medo de nada.

 

— Aqui é mais frio ou é impressão minha?

 

O rei explicou:

 

— O rio Corrente passa muito perto daqui, e a umidade penetra nas paredes, mesmo com o revestimento de pedra.

 

— Então aqui é subterrâneo? Parece um labirinto...

 

— É proposital — comentou o rei. — Este é o nível dos calabouços.

 

Anna fingiu um grande espanto:

 

— Mesmo?

 

Os olhos prateados dele brilhavam ao responder:

 

— Estamos perto agora.

 

Talvez fosse a sugestão de Thranduil, talvez fosse a ansiedade de Anna, o fato é que ela sentia o coração se acelerando. Ela olhava em volta, fingindo medo, tentando gravar na memória aquele caminho, mas já sabendo que era impossível.

 

Thranduil pegou uma tocha do corredor e parou em frente ao que parecia ser uma porta escondida. O guarda abriu, e o rei largou o braço dela:

 

— Podemos entrar.

 

Anna obedeceu, intrigada.

 

Era uma cela escura, e tinha um prisioneiro deitado no catre que lhe servia de cama. A entrada de pessoas fez o prisioneiro sentar-se, alerta.

 

Thranduil trouxe a tocha para iluminar o cativo, dizendo:

 

— Achei que iria gostar de vê-lo.

 

O coração de Anna parecia prestes a pular do peito ao reconhecer o prisioneiro. Ela se aproximou cautelosamente, como se tivesse dificuldade em acreditar.

 

— T-Thorin...?

 

Thranduil iluminou o rosto dele e Anna pode ver os cortes e machucados. Thorin não só parecia mais magro como também mais abatido. Anna estava de coração acelerado e partido ao ver os olhos azuis que tanto amava tão apagados, olheiras fundas.

 

Anna também viu o choque de Thorin ao vê-la, mas ele logo se disciplinou e voltou os olhos para o chão. Anna se aproximou ainda mais e ficou horrorizada:

 

— Nãão! O que houve? Thorin, você está bem? Está ferido!

 

O prisioneiro continuava calado, olhos voltados para baixo. Anna indagou, mais para Thranduil ouvir:

 

— O que há? Por que não fala comigo? Está com dor? — Anna virou-se para trás, dirigindo-se a Thranduil. — Sabe o que ele tem? Que mal o aflige? Do que ele sofre?

 

Os olhos de Thranduil chegavam a soltar faíscas de tanto interesse. Mas ele deu de ombros.

 

— Ele sofre de uma extraordinária falta de cooperação. Não responde nem às perguntas mais simples.

 

— E como ele se feriu desta maneira? Seu médico já tratou dele?

 

O rei garantiu:

 

— Ele já recebeu tratamento médico, remédio, comida e acomodações. Só o que eu pedi foram informações, e ele se recusa a dizer.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Por quê? O que quer saber?

 

— Simples informações. Eu quero saber o que ele faz tão longe de Ered Luin, para onde estava indo, por que invadiu a floresta...

 

Anna indagou:

 

— E por isso o prendeu na masmorra, como um bandido? Só porque ele não respondeu suas perguntas? — Anna virou-se para Thorin, cada vez mais escandalizada, e notou os pulsos dele em grilhões. — E ainda por cima com _correntes?_

 

Thranduil argumentou:

 

— Ele tentou atacar meus homens na floresta.

 

— Atacar? Por quê?

 

— Isso ele não disse.

 

— Não falou nada? Nenhuma explicação?

 

Thranduil deu de ombros:

 

— Ele insiste que veio implorar por comida.

 

O coração de Anna se partiu de tanta dó. A situação certamente era desesperadora para o orgulhoso rei sob a montanha se humilhar a ponto de mendigar por comida a _elfos_. Mas Anna tinha que controlar suas emoções, sabendo que Thranduil olhava argutamente todas as suas reações, querendo saber como tirar vantagem da situação.

 

— Por que está fazendo isso? — Anna indagou a Thranduil, penalizada. — Ele está ferido e desarmado! Não é uma ameaça ao seu reino ou ao seu povo!

 

Thranduil argumentou:

 

— Bom, se ele não me responde o que quero saber, como saberei se é ou não uma ameaça?

 

Anna pediu:

 

— Majestade, tenha coração! Ou tenha mera cortesia. Thorin Oakenshield é um rei, um nobre como você! Isso não é jeito de tratar um nobre! Tenho certeza que, se os papéis fossem inversos, ele teria cortesia por seu título!

 

O rei élfico escolheu aquele momento para comentar:

 

— Você nunca escondeu sua afeição por Thorin Oakenshield. Mas não tinha imaginado que tal afeição levasse a uma defesa tão... apaixonada.

 

Anna não pôde evitar adotar uma postura defensiva.

 

— Thorin Oakenshield salvou minha vida. Ele me deu abrigo, comida e proteção quando eu estava ferida, e numa situação de muita vulnerabilidade. Tenho uma dívida eterna com ele e com Gandalf.

 

Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha elegante para observar:

 

— É que essa defesa, em geral, é reservada a amantes.

 

Anna enrubesceu, escandalizada e ofendida:

 

— Majestade...! Esse homem é um rei!... Ainda que suas maneiras eventualmente deixem muito a desejar, jamais ele a mim se dirigiu de maneira indesejada. E eu sou apenas uma camponesa. Por que um rei iria olhar para mim? Acredite no que digo.

 

Thranduil deu de ombros, falando em tom dúbio:

 

— E eu acredito em você, Lady Anna. Porque eu não posso crer que uma hóspede recomendada por Mestre Elrond e pela senhora de Lothlórien, a quem tratei tão bem, mentiria para mim dentro de minha própria casa.

 

Anna percebeu a ameaça implícita e não se conteve.

 

— Caso contrário, o que faria? Iria me arrastar pelos cabelos até a cela mais próxima e acorrentar-me nos calabouços pelo resto de minha vida, deixando-me apodrecer? Se fez isso com um rei, imagine o que faria comigo, uma reles camponesa?

 

Thranduil ofereceu.

 

— Se você persuadir seu amigo a dar as informações que quero, ele ficará livre em três tempos.

 

Anna tentou barganhar:

 

— Milord já lidou com anões e deve saber das chances de qualquer um convencê-los a fazer o que não querem. Por que seria diferente comigo?

 

Thranduil pareceu concordar, mas não disse nada.

 

— Além disso — acrescentou Anna rapidamente —, deve saber que nunca lhe escondi nenhuma informação que Thorin me deu. Sabe como anões são desconfiados. Infelizmente, não posso fazer muito se ele me esconde coisas. Como sua hóspede, tenho obrigações para com meu anfitrião. Mas não posso concordar com o tratamento dispensado a alguém a quem sou muito grata e que merece mais consideração. Se os papéis fossem inversos, rei Thranduil, eu estaria fazendo o mesmo por você. Por favor, solte-o. Eu lhe peço, tenha piedade.

 

As palavras de Anna fizeram Thranduil considerar seus atos seguintes. Ele assentiu.

 

— Muito bem, Anna. Você não faz um pedido irracional. — Ele se virou para o guarda. — Podem tirar as correntes. Mas as demais condições permanecem, até que ele resolva falar. — Anna ia protestar e Thranduil a interrompeu com dureza. — Preciso proteger meu povo. Estou certo que entende isso, milady.

 

Meio a contragosto, Anna cedeu e fez uma reverência:

 

— É claro. Agradeço ter atendido meu pedido, Majestade. É mais uma gentileza que me faz.

 

Thranduil encarou Thorin quando respondeu:

 

— É de minha natureza ser generoso com aqueles que são corteses para comigo. Agora, Lady Anna, creio que foram muitas emoções nesta noite. É melhor eu escoltá-la até seus aposentos.

 

Ele estendeu o braço, mas Anna pediu:

 

— Majestade, poderia esperar só mais um minuto? Há um pequeno assunto que preciso resolver com o prisioneiro.

 

Aquilo aguçou a curiosidade de Thranduil, que arregalou os olhos, quase com cobiça, e cedeu:

 

— Certamente, minha cara. Vou deixá-los a sós para que tenham privacidade.

 

Ela garantiu:

 

— Não será necessário, milord.

 

Thranduil ergueu uma sobrancelha, curioso.

 

Anna voltou-se para Thorin, chegando perto dele. Dessa vez, os olhos azuis a encaravam, uma visão penosa para ela. Estava ciente que Thranduil perscrutava minuciosamente cada gesto dela e também a reação de Thorin. Portanto, Anna se aproximou com determinação e de maneira calculada do homem que amava e o encarou, sem pronunciar uma palavra.

 

Thorin fez o mesmo, intrigado, os olhos azuis cheios de dúvida. E sem perder tempo, num movimento rápido, Anna lascou-lhe um sonoro tapa no rosto. Thorin arregalou os olhos, chocado. Ainda sem dizer uma palavra, Anna ignorou a dor na mão (ela batera com força), ergueu o nariz, virou-se de costas para ele e foi para perto de Thranduil.

 

— Pronto, Majestade. Podemos ir.

 

Thranduil mal conseguia esconder o espanto. Certamente achava aquilo muito divertido e inesperado. Ofereceu-lhe o braço, dizendo, com sarcasmo:

 

— Minha cara, pensei que tivesse dito que ele não era seu amante.

 

Ela aceitou o braço, ainda parecendo muito ofendida, e respondeu apenas:

 

— Milord, parece ter esquecido que eu também mencionei sobre as maneiras dele. Elas deixam mesmo _muito_ a desejar.

 

Thranduil tentou esconder o risinho sarcástico, mas pelo que ele mostrava, Thorin devia estar com uma cara digna de um retrato. Anna teve que se controlar para não se virar e olhar mais uma vez para Thorin.

 

Aquilo daria ao tal rei sob a montanha um gostinho de como NÃO se trata uma dama.

 

E a noite tinha começado de maneira tão prazerosa...

 

 


	27. Boas coisas chegam a quem espera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna tem certeza que a hora se aproxima

 

 

Depois dos acontecimentos, era previsível que Anna conseguisse dormir pouco aquela noite. Agora era a hora de agir. Na verdade, ela planejava apenas tentar acelerar os fatos do livro, não interferir em coisa alguma, apenas facilitar as coisas. Ela se lembrava de que Thorin tinha sido capturado antes e mantido separado dos demais, que Bilbo usara o anel para circular entre eles e eles tinham fugido pela saída das dispensas, usando barris vazios rio abaixo. Pelo pouco que ela vira, aquela era realmente a melhor maneira de fugir, e ela pretendia apenas dar um empurrãozinho.

 

Mas para isso, o primeiro passo era encontrar Bilbo. Isso não seria fácil dali para frente. A expectativa de Anna era que Thranduil e seus homens a observassem como águias. Ela não tinha certeza de que o rei élfico tinha se convencido de que ela lhe era fiel (o que não era totalmente mentira). Mas o maior medo de Anna era que Thranduil tentasse pressioná-la para obter a informação que queria do rei de Erebor. Aliás, de um determinado ponto de vista, ele já tinha feito isso — sem sucesso.

 

Naquela noite, Anna tentou dormir, mas o sono era leve e lhe escapava. Deixou aberta a porta do seu quarto. Talvez aquilo atraísse Bilbo.

 

O plano dela incluía sair dos domínios de Thranduil da mesma maneira que os anões, em barris, e nada revelar a Eldrin até o último minuto. Anna quebrara a cabeça tentando imaginar uma maneira de escapar com os outros sem envolver o amigo elfo, mas ela não encontrara saída. Anna não gostava da ideia de envolvê-lo nisso, mas gostava menos ainda da ideia de que, no frigir dos ovos, Eldrin fosse traí-los.

 

No dia seguinte, Anna alegou que a indisposição tinha voltado e preferiu não sair da cama. O curador do rei veio vê-la novamente, e receitou repouso e caldos nutritivos. Eldrin estava a seu lado o tempo todo, e leu poesia para acalmar os nervos. Anna terminou contando o que Thranduil tinha feito. O elfo franziu o cenho.

 

— Não foi muito nobre da parte do rei — comentou ele. — Até o momento, Sua Majestade nada tinha feito para dar motivo ao comentário de Lindir. Agora, porém, sou obrigado a concordar com a opinião de meu compatriota: o rei Thranduil pode não estar agindo no seu melhor interesse.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Você é muito diplomático, Eldrin. Por isso eu me pergunto se realmente você vai defender meus interesses mesmo que eles contrariem os interesses do rei.

 

Eldrin fez uma pausa de alguns segundos antes de dizer, de maneira muito sincera:

 

— Eu… me sentiria desconfortável se tivesse que machucar algum de meus irmãos elfos. Mas jamais trairia você, Anna.

 

Ela sorriu, deitada.

 

— Obrigada, meu amigo. Você tem sido uma fonte de conforto e alento para mim. E farei de tudo para que você não tenha que entrar em confronto com seus irmãos de Mirkwood. Mas não duvide de uma coisa: vou soltar os anões presos.

 

Eldrin a olhou e viu a determinação nos olhos dela.

 

— Lindir não exagerou. Você ama o anão.

 

Anna enrubesceu, entristecendo-se:

 

— Sim, é verdade.

 

— Mentiu para o rei Thranduil? — A ideia claramente deixava Eldrin escandalizado.

 

— Não menti. Ele insinuou que Thorin era meu amante e eu apenas garanti ao rei que ele jamais tinha feito qualquer avanço indesejado. Não foi nada indesejado, posso garantir.

 

Eldrin lembrou:

 

— Lindir disse que esse anão a seduziu e a abandonou em Rivendell.

 

— Admito a parte de ter sido abandonada. Mas já expliquei a Lindir que nunca fui iludida em nada do que aconteceu. Foi minha decisão.

 

— Arrepende-se dessa decisão, tendo em vista o desenrolar dos fatos?

 

— Não — garantiu Anna, com sinceridade. — Era meu desejo e eu o obtive. Talvez os fatos não tenham se desenrolado como eu gostaria, mas não foi por minha culpa. Por isso, não tenho arrependimentos. E não me arrependo de ter dado uma falsa impressão a Thranduil. Na verdade, não foi tão falsa assim. Eu amo Thorin Oakenshield, mas também estou furiosa com ele. O tapa que dei foi merecido. E sincero.

 

Eldrin se admirou:

 

— Fez um jogo de palavras. Insinuou uma coisa pensando em outra.

 

Ela deu de ombros.

 

— Sei que é uma desculpa fraca, mas prefiro pensar assim a ter que admitir que eu menti para o rei de Mirkwood. Francamente, Eldrin, não gosto de me sentir manipulada. Talvez seja isso que me atraia nos anões. Eles são francos, diretos, mesmo ao ponto de serem grosseiros. Prefiro mil vezes isso a esquemas sutis de enganar os outros. Mas se for preciso enganar, eu farei isso mesmo. E se isso o deixar desconfortável, Eldrin, pode falar agora mesmo. Não pensarei mal de você, nem deixarei de considerá-lo meu amigo. Respeitarei sua decisão, como espero que respeite a minha.

 

— Fique sossegada, Anna. Eu a ajudarei. É minha obrigação. — Ele deixou a tigela de sopa intocada numa mesinha. — Talvez deseje descansar um pouco antes do entardecer. Quem sabe possa acordar com fome?

 

— Sim, quem sabe? Obrigada, meu amigo.

 

Eldrin ergueu-se e ia fechando a porta, mas lembrou que Anna preferia a porta aberta. Deixou-a encostada, mas em seguida o príncipe Legolas entrou.

 

— Espero não estar incomodando.

 

Anna sentou-se na cama.

 

— Alteza, quanta gentileza. Quer sentar-se?

 

O elfo louro sorriu:

 

— Na verdade, vim apenas vê-la a pedido de meu pai. Ele ficou preocupado de ter lhe causado excessos à saúde com a noite de ontem.

 

— Foi uma atitude muito gentil de seu pai — garantiu Anna. — Gostei muito da festa e posso garantir que me diverti imensamente com as apresentações. Meus parabéns aos artistas. Contudo, aquela visita aos calabouços realmente me abalou um pouco, não posso negar.

 

Legolas parecia constrangido.

 

— Tentei avisar meu pai que você poderia ficar perturbada com o gesto. Mas o rei pode ser um tanto... voluntarioso.

 

— Não precisa se constranger, Alteza — garantiu Anna, sem perder o sorriso. — Creio que o rei Thranduil falou de nossas diferenças no final da noite. Mas no final das contas, seu pai ainda me atendeu outro pedido, e foi gentil comigo, como sempre. Não, príncipe Legolas, posso garantir que meu abalo de hoje não se deve ao comportamento de seu pai. Transmita meus agradecimentos a ele. Tem sido um anfitrião mais do que atencioso e sempre preocupado com meu bem-estar.

 

Legolas retribuiu o sorriso.

 

— Fico contente, e acho que meu pai também ficará alegre em saber que o tem em tão alta estima. Agora vou deixá-la descansar. Prefere que eu deixe a porta aberta?

 

— Sim, por favor. A claridade do corredor deixa o quarto com uma luz muito formosa.

 

Legolas fez uma reverência respeitosa (a que Anna respondeu com um gesto de cabeça) e deixou o quarto. Anna afundou-se na cama, fechando os olhos e suspirando, finalmente entregando-se à tristeza e angústia.

 

Ela tentava ativamente não pensar em Thorin. Não pensar em como estava abatido, pálido e de olhos apagados. Era uma visão que lhe cortara o coração, mas ela não podia se entregar àquela tristeza. Não, ela queria parar de pensar naquilo, pois não queria se entregar à raiva de não poder ajudar Thorin.

 

Por estar deitada praticamente o dia todo, naquela noite Anna mais uma vez teve dificuldade de dormir. Após o jantar de caldos nutritivos e a visita de Eldrin, que se recolheu cedo, Anna se viu totalmente sem sono. Levantou-se e foi até o corredor vazio, apreciar um grande vitral de uma faia magnífica. A luz que ele trazia ao corredor de tochas pequenas era mesmo lindíssima.

 

Apesar da pouca luz, Anna achou que tivesse visto um movimento nas sombras. Mas não vira nada, então ficou alerta.

 

Será que isso poderia significar o que ela achava que significava?

 

Com o coração acelerado, ela entrou no quarto e deixou a porta escancarada, sentando-se na cama. Olhou-a fixamente, e a porta então se fechou lentamente.

 

Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: Anna estava certa. Seu coração se acelerou.

 

Anna cochichou para o quarto aparentemente vazio:

 

— Bilbo? É você?

 

Então o hobbit, que estava invisível graças ao Um Anel, apareceu, admirado:

 

— Como você faz isso? Vim com o maior cuidado para não assustá-la. Se fosse eu, teria desmaiado de susto!

 

Anna pulou da cama e correu a abraçá-lo:

 

— Estou tão feliz em ver você, Bilbo Baggins...!

 

Eles se abraçaram, Anna ficou tão emocionada que derramou umas poucas lágrimas. Bilbo indagou:

 

— Está chorando, Anni Bolger?

 

Anna se riu quando ele usou o nome falso.

 

— Nossa, como eu senti falta de vocês!...

 

— Eu não fazia ideia que estava aqui — cochichou ele. — Foi um susto vê-la nas masmorras, e ainda por cima com o rei elfo!

 

— Estão todos bem? — indagou Anna, aflita. — Onde eles estão?

 

— Presos numa outra ala, bem afastada de Thorin. Ficaram felizes por saber que Thorin está bem, mesmo preso.

 

— Foram todos bem tratados?

 

Bilbo olhou para Anna como se ela tivesse ganhado uma cabeça a mais.

 

— Você me ouviu falar que estão presos? Como acha que estão?

 

— Eu ouvi, mas nada posso fazer quanto a isso. Pelo menos por enquanto.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Como não se assustou quando eu entrei? Parecia até que já sabia que eu estava aqui.

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Bilbo, esqueceu-se de onde eu venho? Ou das coisas que sei? Eu estava esperando me encontrar com você. — O hobbit arregalou os olhos, com uma expressão de compreensão, a Anna continuou: — Não importa, só precisa lembrar que eu conheço os fatos. Diga-me apenas: já descobriu como soltar os anões?

 

— O quê?! — Bilbo se escandalizou. — Eu mal estou conseguindo me esconder! Preciso roubar comida, dormir pouco... Venho tentando chegar até você, mas aquele elfo não a deixa em paz!...

 

Bilbo estava com fome. Anna se lembrou e deu a ele o caldo que Eldrin deixara.

 

— Coma isso. É o que tenho, pena que está frio. — Bilbo se atirou no caldo, esfomeado. — Agora ouça com atenção, Bilbo: você é o único que pode soltar nossos amigos. Vai ter que libertar a companhia.

 

— Eu?! Mas você tem mais liberdade de and-

 

Ela interrompeu:

 

— Estou aqui por um favor de Mestre Elrond, e sou vigiada para minha proteção. Acho que já desconfiam de mim, então não posso me envolver. Eldrin, o elfo que você viu antes, é de Rivendell e vai nos ajudar.

 

— Por que ele nos ajudaria? Confia nele?

 

— Salvei a vida dele contra as aranhas gigantes. Ele já me disse que trairia Thranduil. Bilbo, meu amigo, só você pode soltá-los. Se não souber como, eu posso lhe dizer.

 

— Como pode ser isso?

 

— Por favor, só me escute: você precisa localizar as adegas e verificar o nível dos barris de vinho. Com sorte, lá verá 13 barris vazios. É neles que vocês escaparão, pois os barris são jogados no rio-

 

— O _quê?_ — A ideia aterrorizava Bilbo.

 

— Shh! — pediu Anna. — Fale baixo. Não há outro jeito. Os barris vão pelo rio até um barqueiro os conduzir até a Cidade do Lago. O pior de tudo vai ser o timing.

 

— Como assim?

 

Anna explicou:

 

— O melhor seria fazer isso durante uma das festas de Thranduil. Ele sempre dá essas festas regadas a muito vinho fino, de um lugar especial. Não beba esse vinho jamais! Esse é o vinho de Dorwinion, e ele traz sonhos profundos e prazerosos. Você poderá ser descoberto se tomar esse vinho. Mas deve ficar de olho no chefe dos guardas: ele gosta de tomar esse vinho e então adormece. Aí você poderá pegar as chaves, soltar a companhia e levar todos até a adega. Só então conte o plano. Vá pondo todos em barris, ponha palha para acolchoar e solte-os no rio. Deixe o penúltimo para você e o último para mim. Precisa apenas me avisar quando vocês vão. Irei assim que puder.

 

— Você não vem conosco?

 

— Vou encontrar vocês na Cidade do Lago, se tudo correr bem.

 

— Não pode! — disse ele, alarmado. — Anna, sem você, Thorin vai se recusar a ir.

 

Anna cochichou:

 

— Precisa convencê-lo, Bilbo! Thorin precisa saber que Thranduil não pode desconfiar que ajudei vocês. Se o rei desconfiar, acho que ele me prende numa cela. Por isso eu sou um risco a vocês. Thranduil pretende me usar para pressionar Thorin e eu quero vocês longe daqui antes de chegar a esse ponto. Por isso é que planejo sair daqui depois de vocês e encontrá-los longe daqui.

 

— Mas e esse elfo, Eldrin?

 

— Ele vem comigo. Sem ele, não conseguirei sair daqui.

 

— Tem certeza? Já pensou no que vai acontecer quando você aparecer com seu amigo elfo na frente de 13 anões?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Vou lidar com isso quando chegar a hora. Vamos tratar um problema por vez.

 

Dava para ver que Bilbo não gostava nem um pouco daquele plano.

 

— Hobbits e água não se dão bem: todo o Shire sabe disso — resmungou, contrariado. — Não gosto disso!

 

— Bilbo — disse Anna, pegando as mãos dele com carinho —, acredite: não é uma solução que me agrade também. Estou tentando encontrar uma alternativa há dias, sem sucesso. Meu tio, esse não é apenas o melhor jeito: é também o _único_ jeito.

 

O hobbit ainda tinha a cara amarrada, mas finalmente deu de ombros.

 

— Oh, danação. Eu deveria ter prestado atenção ao velho ditado: nunca se aventure para o leste. Agora só me resta aguentar as consequências.

 

Anna abraçou-o, contente:

 

— Oh, meu querido Bilbo. Estou tão feliz em vê-lo. Sinceramente, mal posso esperar para deixar esse lugar, ver sol e céu azul.

 

— E quanto a Gandalf?

 

— O combinado era que ele encontraria vocês na Cidade do Lago e pediria que me trouxessem de Mirkwood. Mas tenho certeza de que Thranduil vai transformar minha vida em um inferno depois que descobrir que vocês sumiram. Por isso é que não vou ficar por aqui para ver isso, e para escapar, vou precisar de Eldrin.

 

— Thorin disse que você parecia colaborar com o rei — comentou Bilbo. — Mas ele notou que era só aparência. Muito esperta.

 

— E nossos amigos? — indagou Anna, sem esconder a angústia. —  Como estão?

 

— Mais animados depois que eu disse ter visto você. — Ele chegou ainda mais perto para perguntar, com ar de conspiração: — É verdade que você bateu em Thorin? Na frente de Thranduil?

 

Anna espantou-se.

 

— Sim, é verdade. Mas como sabe disso?

 

— Thorin me disse. Parecia espantado.

 

— Não sei por que o espanto — disse Anna, ácida. — Depois do que ele fez, eu não devia nem falar com ele!

 

— Você ainda está brava com ele — notou Bilbo. — Mas ainda assim pediu clemência a Thranduil. Você o ama, não é?

 

— Sim — Anna fechou os olhos. — Mas eu continuo brava com ele!

 

— Devo três moedas a Bofur. Ele foi o único que apostou que você bateria nele.

 

— Vocês fizeram _apostas?_

 

Bilbo deu de ombros.

 

— Todos ficaram muito bravos com Thorin quando souberam que você não sabia que tinha sido deixada em Rivendell. Ori e Bofur foram os mais revoltados, mas eu queria voltar a Rivendell. Olha, o clima ficou tão ruim que até Dwalin disse que me ajudaria a voltar. Kíli e Fíli achavam que Thorin não merecia você e disseram que seria bem-feito se você não o quisesse mais. Se você rejeitasse Thorin, disseram os dois, eles apoiariam você.

 

— Não deviam questionar a decisão de seu rei — disse Anna. — Mas eu agradeço. Senti tanta falta de todos vocês que fiquei doente.

 

— Você também fez falta.

 

— Bilbo, é melhor não arriscar vir aqui de novo — disse Anna. — Todos os nossos planos irão por água abaixo se você for descoberto.

 

— Já não sei nem mais viver sem esse anel! — lamentou-se ele. — Mas foi muito bom tê-lo achado.

 

— Força, meu amigo. Espero que em breve não precise mais usá-lo. — disse Anna. — Quer dormir um pouco? Está seguro aqui.

 

— É melhor não arriscar — disse ele. — Agora, à noite, tenho mais chances de andar sem ser detectado.

 

— Concordo — disse Anna. — Mas sentirei saudades, Bilbo. Todas essas semanas longe de vocês... Foi duro.

 

Eles se abraçaram. Bilbo prometeu:

 

— Ei: não fique triste. Nós nos veremos na Cidade do Lago.

 

— Sim — Anna não conseguiu evitar que algumas lágrimas escapassem. — Mas não se arrisque: se não puder me avisar sobre a fuga, saiba que eu vou saber e fugirei na primeira chance.

 

— Está bem — disse o hobbit. — Cuide-se.

 

— Tome cuidado, meu amigo.

 

Bilbo colocou o anel e sumiu. Anna abriu a porta, de olho no corredor vazio. Ela nem viu, mas sabia que o hobbit estava se esgueirando pelas sombras.

 

E o coração dela não tinha conseguido desacelerar.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

As aulas de espada dos dias que se seguiram foram interessantes. Anna se dedicou bastante, mas tinha que fingir atos desastrados e falta de reflexo, pois muitos elfos da guarda do rei vinham observar os exercícios — e não escondiam o desprezo pela pequena desengonçada. Anna os ouvia, cochichando entre si em Sindarin, divertindo-se às custas dela. _"Riam,"_ pensou ela _. "Posso não ser grande coisa, mas sou mais do que pensam."_

 

Eldrin ralhou com eles quando percebeu o que acontecia e desculpou-se com Anna. Ela não deu importância.

 

Quatro noites depois da visita de Bilbo, o mordomo Galion avisou a senhora sobre um outro jantar especial do rei, quase um banquete.

 

Os olhos de Anna brilharam ao saber disso. Claro que Galion nem desconfiava o porquê de tanta excitação.

 

— Eldrin — disse Anna —, acho que esse jantar vai ser muito especial.

 

— Mesmo?

 

— Ouvi falar de um vinho especial, vindo de um lugar muito específico... Não me lembro do nome.

 

— Acho que se refere ao vinho de Dorwinion. Sua Majestade favorece muito esse vinho.

 

— Esse mesmo! — exclamou Anna. — Se não me engano, ele mencionou propriedades restaurativas.

 

— É um vinho que favorece o sono profundo e os sonhos prazerosos.

 

Anna olhou em volta, viu que estavam sozinhos e recomendou:

 

— Apenas finja beber esse vinho esta noite. Deixe suas coisas prontas: de madrugada, escaparemos.

 

Eldrin arregalou os olhos.

 

— Como...?

 

— Quanto menos souber, melhor. Vou bater na porta do seu quarto muito tarde, fique pronto. Se quiser mudar de ideia, esta é a hora.

 

— Vou até o fim.

 

Anna sorriu.

 

— Então é melhor me preparar para o espetáculo.

 


	28. Os melhores planos têm um furo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O momento constrangedor em que nada dá certo

 

 

Impossível controlar a ansiedade durante o recital de flauta e harpa, menos ainda durante o jantar. Anna estava atenta, imaginando que a qualquer minuto alguém podia dar o alerta de que os prisioneiros tinham escapado. Ela tentou manter a conversa leve e divertida.

 

Por um minuto, Anna imaginou como poderia ter certeza que os anões escapariam aquela noite. E se Bilbo não encontrasse barris suficientes? E se o chefe da guarda tivesse escolhido justamente aquela noite para ficar sóbrio?

 

Nada disso era relevante. Anna estava em tal estado de nervos que estava difícil até olhar para Thranduil sem lembrar os momentos terríveis na cela com Thorin. Ela só queria sair daquele lugar o mais depressa possível.

 

O jantar passou, todos se recolheram, e Anna pôs-se a arrumar seus pertences mais preciosos: o colar de Thorin estava sempre em seu pescoço ou por baixo da roupa, mas desta vez ela optou por vestir primeiro a cota de malha, depois as roupas da prática de espada. Presa às costas, estava a espada, e na sacolinha tipo mochila, estavam as cobertas e colchão de dormir.

 

Ela esperou até a madrugada bem alta antes de arriscar abrir a porta do quarto. Quando ela o fez, porém, havia grande movimento de guardas no corredor.

 

Aquilo não parecia bom.

 

Num reflexo, Anna fechou a porta rapidamente, pôs as trouxas embaixo da cama, jogou-se no leito e cobriu-se, fingindo dormir. Ela estava assustada. O que estava acontecendo?

 

De repente, a porta de seu quarto se abriu com força. Anna fingiu acordar:

 

— Hum..? O q-quê...? Legolas?

 

O príncipe estava parado na porta e ia abrir a boca, quando o pai irrompeu pelo quarto adentro:

 

— [Revistem tudo! Eles devem estar escondidos!]

 

Guardas invadiram o local, revirando tudo. Anna se encolheu na cama, assustada, puxando as cobertas:

 

— O que houve? O que aconteceu?

 

Thranduil gritou com ela:

 

— Onde estão eles?! Diga! Você está escondendo seus amigos? Responda!

 

Anna começou a tremer:

 

— O que é isso? Por que tudo isso? Vocês estão me assustando!

 

O guarda deu o relatório:

 

— [Nada, Majestade. Nem sinal dos anões aqui.]

 

O rei estava vermelho de fúria e dirigiu-se a Anna:

 

— Os anões fugiram! Escaparam das masmorras! Você os ajudou? Responda!

 

Anna também gritou:

 

— Como eu poderia, se nem os vi? Fiquei aqui a noite toda, bem sabe disso!

 

— Quero que saiba que vou caçá-los — rosnou o rei elfo para ela. — Mas se eu descobrir que você os ajudou, vai se arrepender!

 

Foi a vez de Anna responder:

 

— Então serei a próxima a ocupar as masmorras, Majestade?

 

Desta vez Thranduil não respondeu: fuzilou-a com os olhos. Anna sustentou o olhar, mesmo tremendo de susto e raiva. Thranduil se virou para os guardas, gritando ordens, e saiu.

 

Anna ficou sozinha, ainda encolhida de medo e de raiva, ofegante, e com Legolas a encará-la com uma expressão constrangida.

 

— Lamento muito — disse o elfo.

 

— Eu sei — disse Anna. — Na verdade, eu também lamento.

 

Legolas assentiu antes de recomendar:

 

— Tente descansar. E não abra a porta para ninguém.

 

— Está bem.

 

Legolas deu um sorriso tímido e fechou a porta, deixando Anna sozinha.

 

Dois minutos mais tarde, ela pulou para fora da cama, pegou as coisas separadas e experimentou a porta.

 

Estava trancada.

 

_Trancada?_

 

Um frio percorreu sua espinha, e Anna perdeu toda a cor no rosto. Sentiu até uma pontada de enjoo.

 

O plano dela estava indo rapidamente por água abaixo.

 

E agora? Como ela poderia escapar? Parece que Thranduil não perdera tempo em trocar o quarto pelas masmorras.

 

_"Oh, por que eu não fui parar em Hogwarts?"_

 

Anna tentou se acalmar, controlar as emoções com respirações profundas. _Pense, Anna, pense._

 

Sentou-se na cama, tentando imaginar um jeito de abrir aquela porta.

 

Então a dita porta se abriu.

 

Anna viu Legolas entrar, acompanhado de Eldrin. O elfo de Rivendell imediatamente foi para junto de Anna.

 

— Anna, você está bem? Alguém a machucou?

 

Anna tinha os olhos fixos em Legolas ao dizer, com escárnio e agressividade.

 

— Esta prisioneira foi bem-tratada até agora.

 

O príncipe elfo ignorou a provocação, dizendo:

 

— Sigam minhas instruções com cuidado. Vou ajudá-los a escapar.

 

Eldrin indagou:

 

— Desculpe, mas por que deveríamos confiar em você, Alteza?

 

Anna reforçou:

 

— É, dê-nos ao menos _duas_ razões. Rápido.

 

Legolas cerrou os punhos, contrariado, mas aquiesceu:

 

— Em primeiro lugar, quero agradecer o que fizeram por meu pai, sem saber ou sem querer.

 

— Explique — exigiu Anna. — Como ajudamos seu pai?

 

— Anões são criaturas teimosas, como devem saber — disse Legolas. — Provavelmente, anos se passariam e eles jamais diriam o que meu pai quer saber. O problema é que o rei jamais os deixaria ir, pois seria admitir uma derrota. E os anões não diriam nada antes de décadas se passarem. O desenlace seria muito ruim para nosso reino e nossa raça. Com dois reis envolvidos, era grande a chance de tudo se degenerar em guerra. Enfim, nada seria bom para ninguém. Uma fuga dos prisioneiros serve muito aos dois lados. Obrigado.

 

Anna viu a lógica do argumento, e respondeu:

 

— Se eu estivesse envolvida na fuga de seus prisioneiros (e isso não quer dizer que eu esteja), tenha certeza de que minha última motivação teria sido salvar a pele de seu pai! — Anna respirou fundo e perguntou. — Eu pedi pelo menos dois motivos. Qual é o segundo?

 

O príncipe respondeu:

 

— Não é muito diferente do primeiro. Vocês prestaram um serviço a meu pai também diante de Lord Elrond.

 

Agora foi Eldrin que indagou:

 

— Meu senhor Elrond? Como assim, Alteza?

 

Agora Legolas pareceu bem mais sombrio.

 

— Por causa de sua "traição", meu pai colocará vocês dois nas masmorras. Tal atitude certamente cairia mal nos ouvidos de Lord Elrond, pelo tratamento dado a uma protegida do Senhor de Rivendell e um de seus soldados. A Senhora de Lothlórien, outra protetora de Lady Anna, também poderia tomar ofensa no gesto. Então vocês veem o cisma sério que causaria com nossos irmãos elfos de dois reinos. Nunca houve um precedente do tipo em toda nossa história na Terra Média. Seria desastroso.

 

Anna ergueu uma sobrancelha. _"Droga, ele tem uma lógica que rivaliza com Spock."_ Mas ela indagou, ainda desconfiada:

 

— E como saberemos que não vai nos ajudar só para nos entregar a Thranduil? O rei é seu pai.

 

O príncipe admitiu:

 

— Não tenho argumentos para isso, a não ser indagar: diante de tudo que expus, em que sua prisão ou a de Thorin Oakenshield ajudaria meu pai ou o rei?

 

Eldrin reconheceu:

 

— O que ele diz faz sentido.

 

Anna admitiu que fazia _muito_ sentido. Mas ela se preocupou com uma coisa:

 

— Está bem, mas não queremos prejudicá-lo. Como você vai esconder sua participação em nossa fuga?

 

Legolas deu de ombros:

 

— Para isso, preciso da ajuda de vocês.

 


	29. Pela rota de fuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna realmente gostaria de ter ido parar em Hogwarts

 

 

Na entrada das masmorras, os guardas de vigia se colocaram em posição de sentido ao ver o príncipe. E ele não estava sozinho.

 

— [Alteza, pensamos que tinha se juntado às patrulhas.]

 

Legolas respondeu:

 

— [Não pude esperar para levar esses dois à masmorra. Pela traição a meu pai, quis fazer isso eu mesmo.]

 

— [Precisa de assistência, Alteza? Vejo que tem as armas deles.]

 

— [Não, eles já estão acorrentados. Depois deixarei essas armas no arsenal. Peça a Galion para deixar meu cavalo pronto.]

 

— [Sim, Alteza.]

 

Aos prisioneiros acorrentados, Legolas disse, áspero:

 

— Vamos!

 

Os guardas voltaram a seu posto, satisfeitos. A fuga dos prisioneiros fora um golpe no orgulho de todo o corpo da guarda de Mirkwood, e eles mal podiam esperar que esses prisioneiros pagassem as consequências de sua traição.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

De tão tensa, Anna mal respirava ao marchar, acorrentada, ao lado de Eldrin, para dentro das masmorras e na direção das celas. Legolas os guiava, de olho nos guardas nos corredores. Não havia muitos: o rei Thranduil tinha levado um grande número deles para a busca aos anões.

 

Legolas os levou a uma reentrância na pedra, que se abria para um alçapão no chão. Tirou as correntes e instruiu:

 

— Essa porta vai dar no riacho, que leva ao rio Corrente. Há um bote bem na margem. A melhor chance de vocês é seguirem o rio até a Cidade do Lago e lá esperarem Gandalf.

 

Eldrin indagou:

 

— Seu pai não virá atrás de nós na Cidade?

 

O príncipe alegou:

 

— Acho difícil que queira se indispor com humanos. Já estamos cercados de perigos, e não creio que ele queira acrescentar humanos aos inimigos.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Mas e você?

 

Legolas respondeu:

 

— Precisam me deixar inconsciente e me prender numa cela.

 

— O quê? — Anna se apavorou. — Não! Prometi a Eldrin que não o obrigaria a machucar seus irmãos elfos e eu mesma não posso bater em você. Eu jamais seria teria força capaz de deixar você inconsciente!

 

Legolas argumentou:

 

— Se me deixassem consciente, eu jamais os deixaria fugir.

 

— Verdade, mas podemos cuidar disso depois — concordou Eldrin, olhando em redor. — Primeiro vamos tratar das coisas mais urgentes. Onde ficam mesmo as celas?

 

O príncipe de Mirkwood virou-se e apontou para o lado, respondendo:

 

— No corredor à esquerda, depois de— ugh!

 

Não terminou a frase, pois num movimento rápido, Eldrin o golpeou com a corrente, um golpe certeiro e eficiente que derrubou o nobre elfo de uma só vez. Legolas caiu, desacordado. Assustada, Anna deu um pulo para trás, de olhos arregalados, exclamando:

 

— Eldrin!... Você disse que-

 

O elfo deu de ombros, interrompendo:

 

— Eu disse que não gostaria de ser obrigado a machucar ninguém. Mas você não me obrigou a nada, Anna. Agora não temos tempo: pegue as armas, saia pelo alçapão e localize o bote. Eu encontro você lá.

 

Enquanto Eldrin punha o príncipe inconsciente nos ombros e saía, Anna pegou o arco e as flechas de Legolas, o arco de Eldrin, a espada que Thorin fizera, amarrou todos com as correntes, pôs nos braços e abriu o alçapão. No escuro, ela não viu nada, só ouviu o barulho de água corrente abaixo e rezou para não ser muito alto.

 

Inspirou forte e pulou, abraçada às armas.

 

_"Será que Harry Potter teve o mesmo problema em uma de suas aventuras?"_

O choque inesperado com a água gelada durou pouco, pelo menos até Anna acostumar os olhos ao escuro e localizar o bote. Com dificuldade, devido ao pacote que levava, ela nadou até o barco e saiu da água para entrar dentro dele. Lá, ela teve apenas o tempo de recuperar o fôlego até Eldrin se juntar a ela.

 

O elfo localizou os remos e Anna ofereceu-se:

 

— Deixe-me ajudar a remar. — Eldrin ia recusar, mas ela apontou: — Quanto mais rápido sairmos daqui, melhor será.

 

Sem argumentos, Eldrin passou o remo, ressaltando:

 

— Mas só até encontrarmos o Rio Corrente. Até lá, teremos ganhado uma boa dianteira.

 

Durante um bom tempo, os dois remaram pelo riacho, em silêncio total, no escuro. A água era gentil, e eles conseguiam ouvir os barulhos no mato, atentos a qualquer barulho das margens.

 

Então eles chegaram ao rio Corrente. Anna descobriu que o nome tinha uma razão de ser. O rio era formado de corredeiras.

 

Eldrin tirou o remo dela e instruiu:

 

— Fique no meio do bote e segure-se!

 

As primeiras sensações foram tão rápidas e confusas que Anna não conseguiu catalogá-las corretamente a princípio. A primeira delas foi a de ficar encharcada de novo, pela força da água que entrava no barco.

 

Anna rolou na velocidade das corredeiras, e o movimento logo a deixou violentamente marejada. Teria posto o jantar para fora, se não estivesse tão concentrada em manter o equilíbrio sem gritar.

 

Após alguns minutos, porém, o balanço suavizou e o mal-estar de Anna se intensificou de tal maneira que ela teve calafrios. Ela se inclinou para fora do bote e prontamente despejou o conteúdo do seu estômago no rio. Só então ela percebeu que Eldrin passara pela mesma situação.

 

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio, deslizando pelas águas, que, felizmente, pareciam ter se acalmado. Anna não conseguiu evitar o pensamento na companhia, que passara por situação ainda pior horas antes.

 

Pior mesmo, porque eles estavam em barris. Todos os anões eram corpulentos. A mente de Anna não parava de imaginar como seria a viagem para mestre Óin ou Dori, ou pior ainda, o pobre Bombur?

 

No silêncio, eles ficavam atentos aos barulhos que vinham das margens. Nada de cavalos ou cavaleiros, notou Anna, com alívio. Eram grandes as chances de que Thranduil e seus homens estivessem procurando por eles no lugar errado.

 

Em poucas horas, o dia amanheceu. Anna viu o céu cinzento e ameaçador. Logo a chuva fina se fez presente. Choveu durante muito tempo, mas Anna não fazia ideia de quanto tempo, sem ter sol como referência. E lá estava ela toda molhada de novo.

 

Ela só sentia fome.

 

— Quanto tempo até sairmos daqui?

 

Era a primeira vez que Eldrin pronunciava palavra, e o som quase assustou Anna. Ela o encarou, e o elfo explicou:

 

— Acho que estamos seguros. Deixamos Mirkwood para trás há algum tempo.

 

Anna arriscou-se a esticar um pouco as pernas. Apesar do desconforto de ficar horas no barquinho e da tensão de estar sendo perseguida pelos elfos de Mirkwood, Anna sentia uma incrível sensação de alívio.

 

Não demorou para ela entender o motivo. Anna finalmente podia olhar o céu, sem a atmosfera sufocante da floresta doente. Era como se ela finalmente pudesse respirar livremente depois de sentir os pulmões incapazes de puxar ar adequadamente.

 

Anna sugeriu:

 

— Melhor ficarmos no rio por enquanto. A correnteza vai na direção certa, e não precisaremos andar.

 

Eldrin olhou em volta, comentando:

 

— Pode ser prático, mas aqui estamos vulneráveis se Thranduil resolver expandir sua busca para além da floresta.

 

— Acha que eles viriam para cá? Será que descobriram o plano?

 

Eldrin respondeu:

 

— Pouco provável. Muito engenhoso, esse plano do príncipe Legolas. Suponho que o alçapão seja uma espécie de despejo de refugos e resíduos.

 

— Na verdade, é por onde chegam alimentos e bebidas até o palácio — disse Anna. — É a única abertura do palácio, fora o portão da frente. O palácio é literalmente uma fortaleza.

 

— Como sabe de tudo isso?

 

— Porque fui eu que bolei o plano de fuga dos anões, e eles usaram essa mesma rota. — O elfo arregalou os olhos, e Anna enrubesceu, antes de continuar. — Deve demorar algum tempo até Thranduil e seus homens se darem conta disso.

 

Eldrin encarou Anna, cada vez mais surpreso.

 

— Como sabia de tudo isso?

 

Anna deu de ombros, enrubescida:

 

— Na verdade, não sabia de tudo. Tive a ideia num livro que li há muito tempo.

 

— Bom livro. — Eldrin olhou em volta. — Sugiro evitarmos andar de barco depois que o sol se puser. Será melhor andarmos pela terra firme. Na água somos um alvo fácil.

 

— Somos um alvo fácil na água, mas estamos praticamente dentro de um pântano. Continuaremos sendo alvo fácil fora do barco. Como poderemos andar se não há terra firme? Não seria melhor permanecer no barco?

 

Eldrin olhou em volta, concordando.

 

— Pode ter razão. Bom, não nos resta muito a fazer.

 

Anna suspirou. — Fico imaginando que horas são agora.

 

— É depois do almoço — respondeu o elfo sem hesitar. Anna o encarou, intrigada, e ele deu de ombros. — Não é só você que tem fome.

 

Anna sorriu e eles retomaram o silêncio amistoso anterior, Eldrin remando silenciosamente. Foi assim até o sol se por.

 

Sem o sol, mesmo que fraco, Anna sentiu o frio triplicar, ainda mais devido à umidade de suas roupas. Seu corpo estava gelado, ela tremia e não havia jeito de acender uma fogueira.

 

Logo, contudo, o frio seria a última de suas preocupações.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

O barulho no ar foi um silvo, nada mais, no meio da noite. Eldrin soltou um gemido e cochichou:

 

— Abaixe-se!...

 

Anna obedeceu, assustada. Ficou ainda mais assustada quando viu, no pescoço de Eldrin, uma flecha cravada e muito sangue correndo. Anna arrastou-se para tentar estancar o sangramento com as mãos, sua mente gritando, enquanto ela sussurrava:

 

— Ai meu Deus, não, não...!

 

Mais flechas cortaram o ar e Anna cobriu Eldrin com seu corpo, protegendo-o. O elfo parecia ter dor.

 

— Podem ser elfos de Mirkwood... — disse ele. — Eles patrulham o rio...

 

— Oh, Eldrin...! — Anna tremia, a mão cheia de sangue elfo. — O que posso fazer?

 

— Deixe-me... Salve-se...

 

— Não vou deixar você morrer! — horrorizou-se ela. — Não vou abandoná-lo!

 

Nova saraivada de flechas a fez abaixar-se para proteger Eldrin. Ela ergueu a cabeça e disse:

 

— Vou tentar remar para longe deles. Eldrin? — Anna viu o elfo cerrar os olhos e ficar imóvel. — Eldrin, não! Acorde!

 

A situação era desesperadora, mas Anna sentiu o coração parar ao ouvir os barulhos de algo grande se mexendo n'água. Era alguém andando na água. Estavam vindo pegá-la!

 

Ela teve que se afastar de Eldrin para tentar pensar em algo. Nada lhe ocorria à mente. E os barulhos se aproximavam.

 

 _"Gandalf! Gandalf, me dê uma inspiração!",_ pensou ela, apavorada.

 

Bom, decidiu, se quiserem me levar, vão ter que me pegar primeiro, pensou ela.

 

Ainda abaixada, esticou-se para pegar a espada de Thorin e esperou o agressor chegar perto. Quando os barulhos ficaram muito próximos, Anna pulou de repente, erguendo a espada e atacando:

 

— AAAHH!

 

No escuro, ela só viu uma sombra monstruosa se levantar diante dela. Anna a atacou com sua espada, mas o monstro tinha uma voz conhecida:

 

— Esquilinho?

 

Anna quase teve um ataque do coração.

 

_— Beorn?!_

 


	30. Ajuda inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um amigo chega com uma notícia inquietante

 

 

Anna abaixou a espada, atônita. Ela encarou Beorn, ainda assustada:

 

— Você estava atirando flechas contra nós? Eu quase ataquei você!

 

O homenzarrão respondeu:

 

— Não fui eu, as flechas foram de orcs.

 

Anna franziu o cenho:

 

— _Orcs?_ Por que há orcs aqui? Pensei que eram elfos.

 

— Elfos? — O homenzarrão indagou. — Por que estariam atirando em você? Pensei que os elfos fossem seus amigos.

 

— O rei Thranduil queria nos prender. Longa história. Beorn, por favor, pode ajudar meu amigo?

 

O troca-peles olhou Eldrin, cada vez mais pálido, e examinou o ferimento. — Eu não posso ajudá-lo, mas sei quem pode. — Jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um urro animal, tão alto que pareceu ecoar pela floresta inteira. — Meus amigos estão perto. Mas o seu amigo está muito mal.

 

Anna tremia, desolada.

 

— Pode salvá-lo?

 

— Eles vão levá-lo para a terra dele — disse Beorn. — Elrond poderá curá-lo.

 

Anna se desesperou:

 

— Rivendell é longe demais! Eldrin não vai resistir!

 

O homenzarrão riu. — Não duvide de meus amigos.

 

A angústia de Anna deu lugar ao assombro quando ela notou uma presença acima de sua cabeça e virou-se para ver um pássaro imenso bem acima dela, crocitando. Num reflexo, ela se abaixou.

 

O espanto de Anna só aumentou quando ela entendeu o que o pássaro dizia.

 

— Chamou, Beorn?

 

O homenzão disse:

 

— Esse elfo vai morrer se não voltar com urgência a Rivendell. Pode levá-lo?

 

A imensa águia o encarou com severidade e lembrou, mal-humorada, falando em Westron:

 

— Não somos transporte, Beorn.

 

O troca-peles argumentou:

 

— É um pedido razoável para um dos protegidos de Lord Elrond. É urgente.

 

Anna estava chorando abertamente quando pediu:

 

— Por favor, nobre senhor. Eu imploro que salve meu amigo. Ele é puro de coração, um bom homem. É a única chance que ele tem.

 

A águia gigante encarou Anna.

 

— E o que você ganha nisso, pequena?

 

— Ele é meu amigo, protegeu-me e confiou em mim. Eu o trairei se deixá-lo morrer. Além do mais, ele serve ao Senhor de Imladris: deve ir para lá.

 

A águia inclinou a cabeça, antes de perguntar:

 

— Não quer ir com ele?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Não posso. O mago Gandalf deve estar me esperando em Esgaroth. Mas confio que meu amigo Eldrin estará seguro com os filhos de Manwë.

 

A águia a encarou longamente, antes de dizer:

 

— Afaste-se.

 

Anna obedeceu e a ave cuidadosamente pegou Eldrin com suas garras, antes de levantar voo com o elfo e sumir no céu. Anna o acompanhou, o coração apertado.

 

Sem nem poder se despedir, Anna sentiu um vazio terrível dentro do peito. Seu amigo, seu companheiro, tinha ido embora, talvez para sempre, e ela se sentia incrivelmente sozinha. Ela se virou para Beorn.

 

— Será que poderei saber se isso deu certo?

 

Beorn deu de ombros. — Um dia saberemos, esquilinho.

 

Anna tentou enxugar as lágrimas e agradeceu, sinceramente.

 

— Muito obrigada, Beorn. Isso significa muito para mim.

 

Ele indagou:

 

— E agora? Que você vai fazer?

 

— Seguir o rio e chegar à Cidade do Lago. Espero que Gandalf apareça por lá. — Ela indagou. — O que você fez com os orcs?

 

— Não sobrou nenhum. — Beorn deu de ombros. — Não se pode dar chance a orcs.

 

— Será que tem mais? Não posso deixar que orcs me prendam!

 

Beorn indagou:

 

— E por que você não troca de pele, esquilinho? Já deve estar pronta a fazer isso.

 

Anna resistiu:

 

— Não, não estou. Não sei absolutamente nada sobre isso de trocar de peles, como diz.

 

Beorn nem se abalou:

 

— A primeira coisa que precisa saber é em que animal quer trocar. Pelo que vejo, você pode se transformar em qualquer animal que queira, e isso é muito vantajoso.

 

Naquele momento, Anna podia jurar que Beorn estava louco, e tentou interrompê-lo:

 

— Mas… mas…

 

Beorn sequer lhe deu atenção, ensinando:

 

— Deixe-me dizer quais são essas vantagens: você pode se transformar num animal inofensivo e simplesmente se infiltrar em algum lugar, ou pode virar um predador, e atacar um agressor, se precisar. Mas se virar algum animal inofensivo, deve tomar cuidado com predadores, para não virar presa.

 

— Isso é loucura — disse Anna. — Eu não...

 

Mais uma vez Beorn interrompeu:

 

— Você vai poder correr, pular, voar, rastejar, nadar: qualquer coisa que precise. Se você soubesse trocar de pele, já poderia ter protegido seu amigo elfo.

 

Anna finalmente parou para ouvi-lo. Beorn a encarou, gravemente:

 

— Você precisa fazer isso agora, esquilinho. Não dá mais para adiar. É sua melhor chance de salvar a si mesma e aos outros.

 

— Mas eu não sei nada — respondeu ela, angustiada. — Por favor, você pode me ensinar?

 

Beorn coçou a cabeça. — Não sei direito o que posso ensinar. Nem sei se posso ensinar alguma coisa. Eu só penso em ser urso e aí eu viro urso.

 

— E... isso dói?

 

— Bem, acho que no começo sim, mas certamente deve dar para se acostumar. É melhor começar com algo pequeno. Que tal um esquilinho?

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Então eu posso trocar minha pele com outros animais? Não só um, como você?

 

— Posso ver que sim. Mas não sei quais ou quantos. Isso você vai ter que descobrir.

 

— Certo.

 

— Agora tente ser um esquilo.

 

Anna respirou fundo e se concentrou em um esquilo. A princípio, nada aconteceu. Então uma dor intensa se apossou de todo o seu corpo, e ela teve a sensação de estar caindo, mas seus pés ainda estavam no chão do barco.

 

Só que agora o barco parecia monstruoso, e Anna conseguiu mais estabilidade em quatro patas. Mas era estranho ver o mundo do ponto de vista de um esquilo. Ela _era_ um esquilo.

 

E como voltar a ser Anna?

 

Precisou de concentração e então sentiu a dor intensa novamente. Em segundos, Anna estava deitada no chão, arfando.

 

— Foi muito bem, esquilinho — elogiou Beorn, entusiasmado. — Você até conseguiu ficar com suas roupas!

 

Anna não entendeu:

 

— O quê...?

 

— No início, eu só conseguia trocar as peles, mesmo. Era muito estranho de repente aparecer sem roupas na floresta. — Beorn a encarou. — Você está bem, esquilinho?

 

Anna sentou-se no barco, assentindo. — Sim, só preciso... recuperar o fôlego...

 

Beorn tirou algo da túnica e entregou a Anna, dizendo:

 

— Coma isso. Vai se sentir melhor.

 

Faminta, Anna comeu as três nozes e o punhado de frutas vermelhas. — Agradeço muito. Desde ontem não como nada.

 

— Trocar de pele exige muito. Lembre-se de comer bem e descansar, ou poderá adoecer. Tome — Entregou outro frasquinho. — É geleia real das minhas abelhas. Vai lhe fazer muito bem.

 

— Obrigada. Não pude procurar comida porque não saí do barco.

 

Beorn negaceou:

 

— Nem se dê ao trabalho de fazer isso aqui. As árvores estão doentes, como na floresta de Mirkwood. Não lhe faria bem. Pronta para ver se você pode trocar pele com outro animal além de um esquilo?

 

— Agora? Não devo me recuperar primeiro?

 

— Achei que fosse gostar de ter alguém com você, ao invés de experimentar seus animais sozinha. Quero ver se consegue se transformar em algo maior do que você. Talvez um veado.

 

Anna teve uma ideia.

 

— Acho que prefiro tentar outra coisa.

 

— Está bem, então.

 

Anna concentrou-se em seu animal intensamente. Em segundos, sentiu uma dor intensa e o corpo pareceu expandir-se, uma sensação inédita. Ela olhou em volta e viu Beorn ficando menor.

 

O homem-urso estava impressionado ao ver a águia gigante em que Anna se transformara. — Muito bem, esquilinho. Agora veja se você pode voar como uma.

 

Anna experimentou bater as asas, desequilibrando o barco, e, para tentar evitar que a embarcação virasse, ela levantou voo desajeitamente.

 

— Pode falar?

 

— Acho que sim — disse Anna, numa voz muito diferente da sua voz original. — É tudo muito esquisito.

 

Beorn garantiu:

 

— Você logo se acostuma. Agora tente voltar.

 

Anna pousou desajeitadamente dentro do barco e concentrou-se em si mesma. A dor ao encolher o corpo foi ainda pior, e ela logo se viu novamente estirada no fundo do bote, ofegando.

 

— Muito bem — disse Beorn. — Você foi tão bem que eu não sei se posso lhe ensinar mais alguma coisa.

 

Trêmula, Anna pegou o vidrinho da geleia real e lambeu um pouco, como o ursinho Pooh fazia com mel. Logo se sentiu melhor.

 

— Você tem razão: isso exige muito.

 

Beorn sorriu.

 

— Tenho certeza que você logo se acostumará. — Voltou a pegar algo no bolso da túnica. — Vou lhe dar uma coisa que poderá lhe ser muito útil. É uma erva.

 

— Remédio?

 

— Não, mas pode salvar sua vida melhor que um remédio. Você pega um pequeno punhado, masca essa folha e joga fora. Preste atenção: não engula de jeito nenhum, porque ela pode matar. Mas se você só mascar, vai parecer que você morreu. Isso pode fazer seus inimigos desistirem de você, se acharem que está morta e não será mais útil.

 

Anna olhou o frasquinho de vidro e indagou:

 

— Tem certeza que isso não faz mal?

 

— Só se você engolir. Não se esqueça disso.

 

— Puxa, isso é ótimo. Muito obrigada, Beorn.

 

— De nada, esquilinho. Agora acho que não mais nos veremos.

 

— Vai embora? Por quê?

 

— Estamos muito perto da cidade dos homens. Eles não gostam muito de mim, porque eu tento proteger os animais da floresta e eles caçam os animais. Lembre-se disso se tentar virar uma lebre ou veado.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Vou tentar me lembrar. Salvou minha vida mais uma vez. Espero poder retribuir um dia.

 

Beorn deu de ombros:

 

— Pensando bem, acho que pode retribuir. O mago disse que você tem histórias fantásticas. Pode me retribuir indo à minha casa e contando algumas delas para mim.

 

Ela indagou, ansiosa:

 

— Gandalf? Você viu Gandalf?

 

— Sim, foi ele que me disse sobre sua passagem em Mirkwood e pediu que eu desse uma olhada em você. Isso desde quando nos encontramos em Mirkwood, lembra? Na verdade, eu vim mais por curiosidade. Não acreditei que pudesse existir alguém menor do que o Coelhinho, o seu amigo Bilbo. Imagine minha surpresa quando vi que o mago não exagerara!

 

— E então virei Esquilinho... — Anna sorriu.

 

Beorn sorriu e disse, sério:

 

— Cuide-se, esquilinho. Pode-se ver que você está destinada a grandes atos. Grandes demais para alguém tão pequeno.

 

— Obrigada por tudo, Beorn. E tome cuidado, você também.

 

Após assentir, Beorn afastou-se do barco pelo rio e seguiu pelo pântano, lentamente andando pela floresta. Anna o observou ir embora, e viu-se totalmente sozinha no meio do rio. Ela suspirou, pensando no que faria em seguida.

 

O dia logo iria nascer. Se tudo desse certo de acordo com o livro, a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield já tinha chegado à Cidade do Lago, que mais tarde seria chamada de Esgaroth quando fosse reconstruída. Ela tinha que chegar lá rapidamente também. Agora ela tinha meios para isso.

 

Anna olhou em volta e viu um punhal no chão. Pegou-o nas mãos: élfico. Seu coração se apertou. O punhal era de Eldrin, com certeza. Ela o guardou no cano de sua bota, fazendo a promessa silenciosa de um dia entregá-lo a seu dono.

 

Rapidamente, Anna recolheu seus pertences e tudo que queria levar consigo. Ela só tinha que fazer mais uma experiência e saber se, quando virasse animal, ela também poderia incorporar os objetos ou se teria que carregá-los.

 

Podia parecer estranho, mas ela precisa ter a informação; porque ia ser bizarro ver um esquilo tentando carregar uma sacola de roupas, um punhal élfico e uma espada na Cidade do Lago. Mas Anna rapidamente decidiu que um esquilo não seria o animal ideal.

 

Ela experimentou até o sol raiar, rezando para aquela geleia real ser suficiente.

 


	31. Inexperiência desastrosa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Na Cidade do Lago, há 13 anões e um hobbit

 

 

Na cidade, ninguém sequer deu bola para um pequeno falcão-peregrino que pousou desajeitadamente no topo de uma das casas de madeira das ruas centrais. A localização, embora central, era discreta: poucas pessoas estavam por ali. Após se certificar que não havia observadores próximos, o falcão fez algo inusitado para aves de rapina: pousou no chão.

 

O falcãozinho fez uma escolha cuidadosa em pousar num beco perto da parte central. Afinal, o que o povo da cidade diria ao ver um falcão carregando no pescoço o colar com uma conta anã e uma pequena mochila de roupas?

 

E então o falcãozinho sumiu.

 

Anna comeu mais um pouco da geleia real de Beorn, observando com alarme que o potinho estava quase no fim. Rapidamente, ela recolheu seus objetos, mantendo escondida a espada debaixo das roupas e o punhal élfico dentro da bota. Ela descobrira que tudo que estava em contato com sua pele era incorporado à sua forma animal.

 

Se, pela semelhança com Harry Potter, ela pensara no termo Animago para definir bruxos que se transformavam em animais, agora ela entendia melhor o termo troca-peles. Se o objeto (como a espada e o punhal) estivesse em contato com sua pele, também era transformado.

 

Arrumando a capa de viagem, Anna respirou fundo e lançou-se à cidade, disposta a procurar seus amigos.

 

A primeira coisa que Anna notou era que a Cidade do Lago era um local totalmente feito de madeira, construído sobre palafitas. Então não dava para comparar com Veneza, pois não havia ilha. Para andar de uma casa a outra, havia barcos ou pontes.

 

A segunda coisa que Anna notou era que estava enfraquecendo muito rapidamente. Andando o mais rápido que podia, ela chegou ao mercado, que fervilhava de gente. Ela tentou indagar aos comerciantes sobre um grupo de anões da Montanha Solitária. Para infelicidade da moça, ela era muito pequena e parecia que todos tendiam a ignorá-la ou dispensá-la rispidamente. Além disso, o mercado estava cheio de gente ocupada em vender, comprar, escolher artigos. Ninguém prestava atenção nela. Depois de mais de uma hora, Anna começou a desanimar, cada vez mais fraca.

 

Ela não tinha muita ideia de onde ir. O livro não era muito específico sobre as atividades da companhia na cidade, além do fato de terem ficado duas semanas ali, arriscando a ira do rei élfico. Então Anna sentia-se muito perdida, tentando localizar os anões sem entrar em pânico. De repente, foi abordada por dois guardas armados e muito maiores do que ela.

 

— Era você o rapazinho que queria saber sobre os anões de Erebor?

 

Anna olhou para cima.

 

— Sim, senhor. Pode me ajudar?

 

O homem pouco simpático anunciou:

 

— O Senhor da Cidade do Lago quer ver você.

 

Anna hesitou, desconfiada.

 

— Mas... Eu... Por favor, eu não…

 

Foi agarrada e empurrada pelo guarda.

 

— Vamos logo, menino! Não discuta!

 

— Não! — Ela tentou reagir, mas estava fraca demais. — Por favor, senhor, não faça isso!...

 

Os dois guardas ignoraram os apelos de Anna e praticamente arrastaram a moça pelos braços em pleno mercado. Tão fraca estava Anna que mal via o que se passava a sua volta, enquanto era arrastada para uma das casas de madeira do local, a casa mais rica e enfeitada.

 

Se pudesse ter visto seu ambiente, Anna certamente teria notado ao longe Nori, que tinha ido ao mercado ver as perspectivas de exercer seu ofício de ladrão. O anão percebeu a comoção com os guardas adiante e aproximou-se, no intuito de ver se eles estavam de olho em batedores de carteiras. Ao reconhecer Anna, Nori chegou ainda mais perto e obteve informações. Depois largou o que fazia e correu a contar tudo aos demais.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— **O que está me dizendo?!** — Thorin sentiu sua voz ecoar pela casa, e seu corpo inteiro tremer de fúria. — Tem certeza?

 

Estavam todos na casa onde o Senhor da Cidade alojara a companhia depois que Thorin se apresentou como rei sob a montanha, numa expedição para reconquistar Erebor. Thorin não podia negar a satisfação por terem sido recebido com festa e alegria. O povo da Cidade do Lago voltara a cantar as músicas de antigamente, falando da riqueza que circulava na antiga cidade de Valle, vinda do reino de Erebor, antes do ataque de Smaug.

 

Tinham passado uma noite de reis, com muita comida e bebida, e Thorin sorria, pois sua companhia estava contente. Após o ordálio no palácio do rei elfo Thranduil, o hobbit tinha conseguido soltá-los das prisões e feito todos chegar em segurança e relativa saúde até a Cidade do Lago. Agora todos descansavam, e o povo da cidade os enchia de presente.

 

Por ter passado a noite ao relento, meio nadando, meio afundado no rio, Bilbo estava doente e de cama, num outro quarto, sob o tratamento de Óin. Thorin confiava no hobbit, por isso esperava a pequena aparecer na cidade, como Bilbo dissera que ficara combinado entre eles. Ele ansiava e temia pelo reencontro, pois ia ter que se explicar muito. Talvez Thorin tivesse perdido o amor dela, após seus atos em Rivendell.

 

Ele tinha que tentar consertar isso. No momento, para Thorin, isso era o que havia de mais importante, naquele momento. Ao menos, era o que ele pensava, até Nori ter dito que vira Anna ser presa em pleno mercado da cidade.

 

Kíli e Fíli também pularam das cadeiras ao ouvir aquilo. O arqueiro gritou:

 

— Precisa falar tudo, Nori!

 

Fíli quis saber:

 

— Está seguro que era nossa pequena? Responda logo!

 

Nori se angustiou, dizendo:

 

— Era a pequena, sim, eu tenho certeza. Dois guardas a arrastavam para a casa do Senhor da Cidade. Mas eles estavam achando que era um rapazinho. E ela não parecia nada bem.

 

— Não parecia bem? — repetiu Thorin, cada vez mais alterado. — Explique isso.

 

— Isso não pude ver bem, Thorin — disse Nori. — Mas ela parecia estar sendo arrastada, como se não conseguisse andar direito.

 

— E o que você fez? Por que não os deteve?

 

— Eram dois guardas armados, e eu estava sozinho e sem armas — argumentou Nori. — Achei melhor não perder tempo e vir logo.

 

Thorin se ergueu, decidido:

 

— Vamos lá _agora_. Kíli, Fíli, peguem as armas que puderem. Dwalin, você também.

 

Balin praticamente o segurou com as duas mãos.

 

— Thorin, espere! Pense um pouco.

 

Kíli indagou:

 

— O que há para pensar? Temos que resgatar a pequena!

 

— É! — concordou Fíli. — Deveríamos ir todos!

 

Ori gritou:

 

— Não podemos abandoná-la!

 

Bofur estava temeroso:

 

— Não podemos perder tempo! Se a prenderem, não há como saber o que farão com ela!

 

— Podem até querer torturá-la! — ofereceu Glóin. — Humanos fazem isso!

 

O mero pensamento fez o estômago de Thorin se revolver. Ele atravessou o aposento. — Eu estou indo.

 

Agora ele viu Balin se jogar na frente de seu rei.

 

— Espere só um pouco, escute, Thorin! — Os demais o olharam, incrédulos, e Balin teve que ser rápido ao expor seu raciocínio: — Se vocês chegarem assim, o Senhor da Cidade vai saber como Anna é importante para todos – e para o rei. Ela pode virar uma refém valiosa. O Senhor da Cidade está com medo da reação do rei élfico quando souber que escapamos, pode até querer oferecê-la a Thranduil para aplacar sua ira.

 

Toda a cor se esvaiu do rosto de Thorin.

 

— Não...!

 

Balin deu a ideia:

 

— Sugiro irmos Dwalin e eu agora mesmo, com o intuito de desfazer o mal-entendido e dizer que é um hobbit da companhia, que se perdeu na viagem. Não levantará suspeitas e poderemos resgatá-la em pouco tempo.

 

Thorin resistiu, seus instintos de guerreiro gritando para ele ir até lá e resgatar sua amada a machado e espada, ainda que tivesse de atravessar um mar de soldados humanos. Mas Balin, o sempre prudente Balin, tinha razão. Por isso, com extrema relutância, Thorin concordou:

 

— Muito bem. Faremos do seu jeito. — Kíli gemeu, decepcionado. Thorin continuou: — Mas Dwalin está instruído a atacar, se precisar.

 

O anão tatuado deu um sorriso tão ameaçador que fez Ori arregalar os olhos. Thorin chegou perto dos dois e rosnou, entre dentes:

 

— Tragam-na de volta. Massacrem todos eles, ataquem com ferro e fogo, ou peçam reforços, mas arranquem Anna de lá a qualquer custo. Ou por Aulë, Balin, farei você pagar.

 

Balin assentiu e fez uma reverência. — Dou-lhe minha palavra, Thorin, meu rei.

 

Thorin viu os dois saírem rapidamente e deixou-se cair numa poltrona próxima, de punhos cerrados. Suspirou, frustrado, uma raiva púrpura subindo-lhe o peito.

 

Ele não iria falhar Anna de novo. Não desta vez.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Os filhos de Fundin não tiveram dificuldades para chegar à mansão do Senhor da Cidade. Contudo, a exigência de ver o líder imediatamente já foi mais complicada. Balin explicou:

 

— Ouvimos dizer que um membro de nossa Companhia foi levado pelos guardas.

 

O auxiliar do Senhor da Cidade indagou:

 

— Conhecem a criatura?

 

— É parte da Companhia de Sua Majestade, o rei Thorin — respondeu Balin, com um sorriso cortês. — Tenho certeza que Sua Majestade ficará agradecido se devolverem nosso companheiro.

 

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, dizendo:

 

— Meu senhor pode se interessar por isso. Esperem aqui.

 

Balin e Dwalin esperaram menos de cinco minutos, tempo esse que ficaram observando a rica casa do Senhor da Cidade, que também funcionava como uma espécie de centro administrativo. Uma vez que o cargo era eletivo, Balin ficou a imaginar se o lugar pertencia ao Senhor ou à Cidade. Então se o Senhor atual não fosse reeleito, ele tinha que sair de sua casa?

 

O velho anão jamais iria entender esse conceito de eleição. Esses humanos da Cidade do Lago eram muito esquisitos. Outros humanos tinham reis, normalmente, como os elfos e anões. Quanto despropósito, essa ideia de ter que eleger um novo governante de tantos em tantos tempos, pensou ele, indo além: _“Imagine se um rei anão tivesse que ir procurar outra montanha para reinar de quatro em quatro anos!”_

 

Dwalin o tirou do devaneio quando o ajudante do Senhor da Cidade voltou. O homem anunciou:

 

— O Senhor da Cidade ficará encantado em receber os representantes do rei Thorin agora. Podem me acompanhar.

 

Balin quis saber:

 

— E nosso companheiro?

 

— Está lá em cima. Venham por aqui.

 

Balin e Dwalin obedeceram, subindo por escadas de madeira.  Foram levados a uma espécie de escritório. A primeira pessoa que viram foi o Senhor da Cidade. Anna estava no chão, inconsciente. Dwalin exclamou:

 

— Anni...!

 

O Senhor da Cidade indagou:

 

— Então conhecem a criatura?

 

Balin cumpriu o protocolo, fazendo uma reverência profunda.

 

— Balin, a seu dispor, Excelência. Viemos confirmar os rumores que um membro de nossa companhia tinha sido encontrado.

 

— Então ele veio com vocês?

 

— Perdeu-se no caminho — explicou Balin. — É muito jovem, um pouco inexperiente.

 

— Deve ser muito jovem mesmo. Não tem nem barba. Nunca tinha visto um anão sem barba.

 

— Anni não é anão. É um hobbit, sobrinho do hobbit que veio conosco — aquele que se resfriou.

 

— Ah, um hobbit! — O Senhor da Cidade abriu um sorriso. — Criaturinhas vulneráveis, não? O rapazinho estava bem mal quando meus homens o acharam. Agora desmaiou.

 

Balin deu um sorriso solidário, e o homem bateu palmas:

 

— Tudo esclarecido, então. Excelente! Sabe, esse negócio de gente chegando à minha cidade sem eu saber como... É um tanto embaraçoso, se compreende meu ponto de vista.

 

— É claro, é claro. — Foi a vez de Balin bater palmas. — Bem, se está tudo certo, podemos levar o rapaz agora? Ele precisa de atendimento.

 

— Oh, sim. Por favor.

 

Dwalin não perdeu tempo e pôs Anna no ombro, como uma carga. Alarmou-se com o pouco peso dela, mas nada disse: apenas encarou o irmão.

 

Balin fez nova reverência respeitosa, agradeceu polidamente e saiu dali o mais depressa que pôde.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

O cheiro bom trouxe, aos poucos, Anna de volta à consciência. " _Será que mamãe fez aquele ensopado de carne com legumes?"_ , pensou ela, ainda meio dormindo.

 

A voz soava distante, até um pouco distorcida:

 

— Vamos lá... Só um pouquinho...

 

_"Mamãe está com voz grossa, pode estar gripada... Será que peguei esta gripe?"_

Por ter pensado em sua mãe, Anna visualizou seus cabelos brancos e olhos doces. Quando conseguiu abrir os olhos, viu os cabelos brancos...

 

... e tranças...

 

... e barba e bigode?

 

Não era sua mãe.

 

Anna engoliu o líquido quente antes de reconhecer.

 

— D-Dori...?

 

O rosto amplo se abriu num sorriso.

 

— Oi, pequena — saudou ele. — Bem-vinda!

 

Anna fechou os olhos:

 

— Cansada... Não sei se vou ficar acordada...

 

— Deve comer um pouco primeiro. — Dori colocou a colher perto dela. — Vamos lá, abra a boca.

 

Anna tomou outra colherada, mas em seguida a inconsciência voltou a dominá-la.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Na segunda vez que Anna voltou à consciência, foi aos poucos. Era noite, e na fraca luz de vela, ela enxergou o que parecia ser apenas um mar ruivo brilhante, cor de cenoura. Zonza, Anna apertou os olhos e finalmente reconheceu:

 

— Mestre Glóin?

 

— Sim, dona. Sente-se melhor?

 

— Que houve?

 

— Esperávamos que pudesse dizer. Você estava muito mal. Sorte sua que Nori a viu no mercado.

 

— Sim... O mercado... — O cérebro de Anna pareceu finalmente começar a funcionar, e ela se alarmou: — Estamos na cidade? Estão todos bem?

 

— Não se preocupe. Agora, que tal tomar a sopa toda?

 

— Estou fraca...

 

— Tenho ordens de não deixá-la dormir sem tomar tudo. Vamos, deixe-me ajudá-la.

 

Mais uma vez Anna foi alimentada na boca. Ela estava constrangida.

 

— Desculpe todo o trabalho...

 

— Bobagem. Você está melhorando depressa. Mestre Bilbo está bem pior. E ainda reclama!...

 

— Bilbo está doente?

 

— Terrível resfriado, bem pavoroso — respondeu. — Agora fique aí bem quieta, enquanto chamo Óin. Ele pediu que fosse chamá-lo se acordasse.

 

— Vou tentar... Obrigada, Mestre Glóin.

 

Na verdade, Anna mal estava acordada quando Óin a viu. Ele a pronunciou sem febre.

 

— Descanse — recomendou. — Deve acordar se sentindo melhor.

 

Anna não teve certeza de ter ouvido a orientação do curador, mas já estava cumprindo de qualquer maneira.

 


	32. Reencontro, finalmente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todos trocam relatos de aventuras e experiências

 

 

Ainda demorou um dia inteiro até Anna parar de oscilar entre consciência e inconsciência. Muitas vezes ela não tinha certeza do que era sonho e o que era realidade.

 

Uma dessas vezes foi quando sentiu uma mão acariciando seus cabelos e abriu os olhos. Thorin sorriu para ela.

 

— Thorin... — Anna sussurrou, com um sorriso. — Estou sonhando de novo?

 

Ele acariciou o rosto dela com as costas da mão.

 

— Não, não é sonho.

 

Anna mal mantinha os olhos abertos.

 

— Todos bem...? E Gandalf?

 

— Tudo bem, mas o mago não apareceu. Procure descansar agora, pequena.

 

Anna obedeceu, simplesmente porque seu corpo não aguentou mais ficar acordado.

 

No pouco tempo que conseguia ficar desperta, Anna tentava reassegurar os anões que só precisava se recuperar dos dias sem comer ou dormir. Conseguiu saber, por exemplo, que Bilbo começava a se recuperar do forte resfriado. Anna morria de saudades dele.

 

Ainda de cama, ela ouviu a narrativa atabalhoada de Kíli e Fíli sobre a aventura na montanha com os goblins. Também soube que, por questão de segurança, ela voltara a se disfarçar de hobbit a serviço da companhia. Anna também recebeu muitos relatos de como eles tinham ficado tristes quando partiram sem ela.

 

A Companhia também pediu seu relato de suas aventuras, mas Anna achava que não tinha tantas para narrar. Ela escolheu não revelar sua recém-adquirida habilidade de trocar peles.

 

— Teria gostado da casa de Beorn — comentou Bombur. — Certamente sentimos falta daquela casa, na floresta.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Conheci Beorn na floresta. Os orcs iam me levar, mas aí...

 

Dwalin interrompeu:

 

— Espere! _Orcs?_ Como assim, orcs?

 

— Eles mesmos. Eles nos atacaram logo depois das aranhas gigantes...

 

Balin indagou:

 

— Não é melhor contar isso de novo? Desde o início?

 

— Bom, as aranhas gigantes atacaram o nosso grupo, de um jeito muito parecido com o que atacaram vocês. Alguns dos elfos se feriram, e tivemos que ficar no mesmo lugar. Os orcs atacaram de repente. Puseram um saco na minha cabeça e me jogaram em cima de um warg.

 

Bofur indagou:

 

— E o que você fez?

 

— Não pude fazer nada, a não ser gritar o mais alto que podia, para os elfos me localizarem. Mas aí os orcs me bateram tanto que eu desmaiei.

 

— E depois? — perguntou Ori, com os olhos arregalados. — O que você fez?

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Acordei amarrada e rodeada de orcs. Claro que comecei a gritar e eles queriam me bater mais, e foi aí que apareceu um urso gigante. Fiquei apavorada. O urso então me pegou e me colocou no alto de uma árvore. Depois ele se pôs a destruir orcs, e aí mesmo é que eu achava que iria morrer.

 

A narrativa de Anna deixou os anões de respiração suspensa e olhos fixos nela. Dwalin foi o único que não fez uma careta quando ela descreveu como o urso rasgava wargs como se fossem folhas de papel. Depois ela se deu conta que era um homem: Beorn.

 

— E então ele se apresentou? — indagou Fíli.

 

— Acho que sim. Ele disse que Gandalf pedira a ele para dar uma olhada na floresta. Depois os elfos me acharam e nos levaram para o palácio do rei Thranduil.

 

— Como você fugiu de lá? — indagou Balin.

 

— Foi pura sorte. Meu plano terminou falhando, ao menos para mim. Thranduil descobriu a fuga de vocês antes do que eu previa e reagiu muito mal. Eu não podia fugir com vocês ou ele ia saber que eu tinha ajudado. Só que assim que descobriu que tinham fugido, ele me acusou e me trancou no meu quarto.

 

— E como você fugiu?

 

— Príncipe Legolas nos ajudou a escapar.

 

— Nós?

 

— Um dos elfos de Rivendell ficou comigo em Mirkwood, por proteção. — Anna abaixou a cabeça, a lembrança de Eldrin causando uma dor em seu coração. — Terminou sendo uma ótima companhia, e tudo indica que ele morreu para me proteger.

 

Dori fez cara de desprezo. — Muito me admira. Confiar em elfos nunca é boa ideia.

 

— Desculpe discordar, Mestre Glóin. Esse elfo traiu sua própria gente para me proteger, agrediu o príncipe e pode ter morrido no meu lugar. Devo a ele minha vida.

 

— O hobbit falou desse aí — lembrou Dwalin. — Disse que ele não saía de perto de você.

 

— Por isso Bilbo não conseguiu se aproximar muito — explicou Anna. — Eu não queria que meu amigo soubesse a respeito de Bilbo. Ainda tinha dúvidas sobre ele, mas acho que fui injusta.

 

Bofur animou Anna:

 

— Não, você foi prudente. Com elfos, é uma boa precaução.

 

Os outros concordaram, e talvez tenha sido a desconfiança dos anões em relação aos elfos que fez Balin comentar:

 

— Ainda não entendi por que o príncipe ajudou na fuga.

 

Anna explicou:

 

— Eu também não entendi a princípio, então fiz com que o príncipe se explicasse. Segundo ele, quando vocês escaparam, pouparam o rei Thranduil de grandes constrangimentos. O próprio rei não sabia mais o que fazer com vocês. Quando vocês fugiram, resolveram muitos problemas para Thranduil. E quando ele tentou me prender, ficou encrencado com Mestre Elrond. — Balin a encarou, interrogativamente, e Anna deu de ombros. — Parece que elfos de Mirkwood são muito diferentes dos elfos de Rivendell. Coisas de elfos. Eu não entendo disso.

 

— Bom, agora esses adoradores de árvores estão para trás! — comemorou Glóin. — E que fiquem assim!

 

Os demais concordaram ruidosamente, rindo. Anna sorriu também, o coração feliz em seu peito. Aqueles anões certamente eram mais do que amigos: ela os escolhera como sua família substituta e seu apoio emocional na Terra Média.

 

Mas Anna ainda precisava resolver a situação com Thorin.

 

Antes que ela pudesse pensar nisso, porém, o curandeiro Óin dispersou a bagunça no quarto.

 

— Agora preciso que deixem Anna comer e descansar em paz.

 

— Óin, quando vou poder visitar a casa? — indagou Anna, quando todos saíram. — Parece que toda vez que chegamos a um lugar interessante, estou de cama e perco o melhor da diversão.

 

O curandeiro encarou a moça e respondeu:

 

— Se continuar descansando direitinho e comendo bem, acho que amanhã estará boa.

 

Ela quis saber:

 

— E Bilbo? Como ele está?

 

— Oh, o Mestre Baggins. — Óin pareceu preocupado. — Nosso ladrão pode demorar um pouco mais a se recuperar.

 

Anna se alarmou:

 

— Pobre Bilbo! Ele ficou tão ruim assim?

 

O curandeiro suspirou, dizendo:

 

— Seria bom se ele ao menos ficasse animado em melhorar, dona.

 

As palavras de Óin deixaram Anna preocupada. Ela se deitou, pensando no que ele dissera, e terminou adormecendo.

 

Desta vez, Anna não acordou quando Thorin esteve em seu quarto, observando-a dormir durante horas a fio.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

No dia seguinte, Anna pediu uma tina de água para tomar banho no próprio quarto. Refrescada, de roupas limpas, ela deixou o quarto pela primeira vez e andou pela casa. Como era de madeira, havia eco, e Anna foi atraída pelas vozes dos anões, num outro aposento. Não demorou a encontrar um grande salão com uma mesa comprida, quase como a do salão de Mestre Elrond. Ali estavam quase todos da companhia, animados como sempre, e, com muito barulho, saudaram Anna.

 

A primeira reação dela foi de espanto diante da mesa farta. Bofur, sempre sincero, assentiu:

 

— Aqui temos sido tratados como reis! E nem fazemos a comida.

 

Anna ficou maravilhada com a qualidade de pães e bolos, geleias e biscoitos. Depois ela se lembrou.

 

— Ninguém levou um pouco para Bilbo?

 

— Depois levamos para ele — disse Bombur, concentrado em destroçar um queijo inteiro. — Se sobrar.

 

Anna sorriu, e montou um pratinho com pães, bolo, biscoitos e queijo, e foi até o quarto que os demais indicaram como sendo o do hobbit.

 

Ela entrou de mansinho para não acordá-lo, caso ele estivesse dormindo. Lá estava o pobre Bilbo: acordado, na cama, afundado em cobertas, com uma cara de absoluto desânimo.

 

— Bilbo? — Anna chamou. — Eu trouxe comida.

 

Bilbo arregalou os olhos ao vê-la.

 

— Anna? É você mesmo?

 

Ela sorriu e levou o pratinho até ele, sentando na cama. — Sou eu mesma. E trago seu café. Eu também estava de cama, como você, mas já estou melhor. Como se sente?

 

Bilbo se sentou na cama, dando de ombros:

 

— Ainda não sei. Isso é o que eu ganho por me aventurar a ir além de Bree.

 

— Oh, Bilbo — Anna pegou a mão dele. — Eu estou tão feliz de finalmente ter conseguido me juntar a vocês depois de tanto tempo. Não quero que fique assim, desanimado.

 

Ele retrucou:

 

— Você olhou lá fora? Viu a montanha? Ela é enorme! E lá dentro tem um dragão! Sou eu que terei que enganar essa fera.

 

Anna não entendeu.

 

— A montanha? Erebor? Dá para ver daqui?

 

— Você não viu quando chegou?

 

— Bilbo, eu cheguei muito fraca. Não estava em condições de ver nada. Não lhe disseram isso?

 

Bilbo pegou o prato das mãos de Anna e respondeu, antes de morder um bolinho:

 

— Eu nem sabia que você tinha chegado à cidade!

 

Anna disse:

 

— Não importa. O fato é que eu cheguei muito mal, quase não me aguentava em pé. Perguntei na rua pela companhia, e aí dois guardas me arrastaram até o Senhor da Cidade. Eles achavam que eu podia ser uma ameaça ao rei sob a montanha. Felizmente Nori me viu e então Balin e Dwalin me trouxeram para essa casa. Mas agora voltei a ser seu sobrinho, Bilbo. Thorin acha mais seguro.

 

Bilbo se animou:

 

— Então... você e Thorin já se entenderam?

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça. — Ainda não tivemos uma chance de conversar. Na verdade, não o tenho visto.

 

— Oh, não — Bilbo gemeu, mostrando grande contrariedade. — Não, Anna, por favor, tente resolver isso logo. Não faça isso conosco, por favor, não de novo!

 

Ela o encarou, atônita:

 

— De novo? O que eu fiz? Mas do que está falando?

 

Bilbo tentou explicar, abaixando a voz:

 

— Você não faz ideia do quanto sofremos quando vocês estavam separados. O mau humor de Thorin chegou a níveis que ninguém achava possível!... Ele veio de Rivendell a Mirkwood, subindo as Montanhas Sombrias, arrastando a asa por você. Isso não foi nada bom para o moral da companhia, sabe? Por favor, por favor, por favor, não deixe passarmos por tudo aquilo de novo.

 

Anna também cochichou:

 

— Devo lembrar que não foi minha culpa? E posso apontar que há uma chance de eu simplesmente nunca mais querer olhar para a cara dele de novo?

 

Aquilo fez Bilbo se apavorar:

 

— Não, não, não, por favor! Não pode!...

 

Anna lembrou, de maneira gentil, mas determinada:

 

— Bilbo, isso é entre mim e ele. Não me incomodo com as apostas, mas é uma coisa que só nós dois podemos resolver. Agradeceria se não interferisse.

 

O hobbit a encarou, com uma expressão atônita. As palavras de Anna pareciam ter mostrado a Bilbo algum tipo de mensagem que ele deveria saber.

 

— É claro. Desculpe.

 

Anna voltou a pegar a mão dele.

 

— Meu querido tio, não desanime. Você está doente, cansado e assustado com tudo que passou. Mas agora estamos perto novamente. E, se tudo der certo, não vamos nos separar de novo.

 

Pela primeira vez, Bilbo sorriu:

 

— É bom tê-la de volta. Espero mesmo que não nos separemos de novo.

 

Anna sorriu também, feliz por ter arrancado um sorriso dele. Mas o sorriso de Bilbo não ficou muito tempo em seu rosto. Anna percebeu que ele olhava um ponto além dela, com certa apreensão.

 

Anna se virou e viu que Thorin estava na porta. Ela se levantou, notando que, um a um, todos os anões da companhia também entravam no quarto de Bilbo, calados e com expressões solenes. O quarto estava ficando quase sem espaço com todos ali ao mesmo tempo. Anna sentiu que havia algo acontecendo. Thorin explicou:

 

— Anna, preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, e todos devem ouvir, incluindo Mestre Baggins.

 

Anna franziu o cenho, olhando para todos, intrigada.

 

— Não estou entendendo.

 

Thorin a encarou, tenso, e de repente puxou um punhal pequeno de sua cintura, levando-o imediatamente ao queixo enquanto puxava a barba. Anna viu os outros anões se contraírem, como se aquilo fosse fisicamente doloroso. Num reflexo, Anna teve uma intuição do que ia acontecer e gritou:

 

— Não! Não faça isso!

 

Foi a vez de Thorin franzir o cenho.

 

— Eu estou querendo pedir desculpas. Não quer aceitar minhas desculpas?

 

— É assim que vocês pedem desculpas? — indagou Anna. — Cortando barbas?

 

Os anões concordaram, espantados com a pergunta dela. Anna estava indignada.

 

— Que mania é essa de cortar cabelo ser uma coisa ruim? Bilbo, tem disso no Shire?

 

O hobbit balançou a cabeça:

 

— Não, não mesmo. Quando pedimos desculpas, só pedimos desculpas. Às vezes trazemos flores ou assamos um bolo.

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— E que forma de desculpas você aceitaria?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Na minha terra, basta pedir desculpas – desde que sejam sinceras e venham acompanhadas de um desejo genuíno de jamais repetir o erro. Flores e bolo ajudam, mas pode ser exagerado. O pedido de desculpas pode ser rejeitado ou aceito. Quando é aceito, também é comum que as partes discutam o ocorrido e reflitam sobre sua participação no caso.

 

Bifur começou a gesticular furiosamente para Bofur, que respondeu:

 

— Ainda não sabemos, espere um pouco!

 

Thorin deu outro passo em direção de Anna, dizendo, com grande pompa.

 

— Nesse caso, Anna, eu peço desculpas pelo modo como a tratei. Você não fez nada para merecer o tratamento, e eu lhe prestei um grande desserviço. Já que o corte de barba ritualístico não é aceitável, faremos do seu modo. — Ele abaixou a cabeça. — Peço seu perdão.

 

Foi o suficiente para Anna enrubescer. Ela ficou genuinamente constrangida. Mas devia ter esperado um gesto assim de Thorin. Ele tinha uma certa propensão a atitudes pomposas e exageradas.

 

De maneira simples e sucinta, Anna garantiu:

 

— Está perdoado, Thorin.

 

Houve uma grande movimentação entre os anões, e Anna podia jurar ter ouvido tilintar de moedas. Fosse como fosse, ela completou:

 

— Agora que isso foi esclarecido, está na hora de termos uma conversa sobre o que aconteceu. — Ela empinou o nariz, pegou a mão dele e ressaltou, olhando os demais, para não deixar dúvidas: — _Em particular._

 

Puxou Thorin para fora do quarto de Bilbo, deixando todos os outros (anões e hobbit) um tanto atônitos com sua atitude.

 

E se Anna tivesse ficado mais dois minutos, teria visto a discussão acalorada sobre as apostas que estavam sendo feitas sobre a conversa que ela iria ter com Thorin.

 


	33. E mais um momento constrangedor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Terra Média conhece a DR (discussão de relação)

 

 

A casa cedida à Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield pelos habitantes da Cidade do Lago ficava acima de uma plataforma de madeira, sobre palafitas na água. Na entrada, havia um alpendre espaçoso. Anna achou que aquele era um bom lugar para a conversa que precisava ter com Thorin.

 

Quando estavam afastados o suficiente de portas e janelas, Thorin observou:

 

— Isso não vai impedi-los de tentar ouvir.

 

Anna concordou:

 

— É, provavelmente não. Mas há coisas que preciso dizer, se quiser me escutar.

 

Thorin comentou:

 

— Pensei que tivesse me perdoado.

 

Anna sorriu com sarcasmo:

 

— Acredite, Thorin, se eu não tivesse perdoado você, não estaríamos tendo essa conversa. Não estaríamos tendo _nenhuma_ conversa.

 

O anão abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado. Anna garantiu, em tom dócil:

 

— Mas fique tranquilo, não vim brigar com você pelo que fez. Grande parte da raiva que eu sentia já passou, e Gandalf foi quem sofreu mais. Espero que ele tenha lhe dito.

 

— Sim, ele disse — respondeu, abatido e envergonhado. — Eu lamento muito.

 

Anna assentiu:

 

— A pior parte é que eu acredito em você. Acredito que você sinceramente sinta muito e que tenha sofrido com o que fez. É só por acreditar que você tenha sofrido que consigo perdoar você. Mas demorou até eu entender que não tinha feito aquilo por prazer em me magoar ou por desprezar meus sentimentos depois que eu pedi especificamente para não brincar com meu coração.

 

Thorin continuou olhando o chão, desconfortável. Anna sentou-se ao lado dele no banco. Ela olhou para o lago, dando de ombros, continuando a falar:

 

— Eu sou apenas uma garota simples, então custei a entender que você estava cumprindo os deveres de um líder de seu povo. Esqueci que um rei não é livre para seguir suas emoções, que ele tem deveres para seu povo. Um bom rei considera mais o seu povo do que sua vida ou seu próprio coração. Um bom rei deixa de lado seus sentimentos para atender às necessidades de seu povo. E você é um bom rei, Thorin. Não tenho dúvidas disso. Seus homens o admiram, eles o respeitam e eles seguirão seu rei cegamente, porque você é um bom rei e eles sabem disso.

 

Anna encarou Thorin, que a olhava com admiração, os olhos azuis brilhando com um sentimento que ela não conseguia definir. A visão foi tão intensa que a fez apaixonar-se de novo, naquele momento. Anna teve que se levantar e se recompor para conseguir manter o raciocínio:

 

— Foi quando entendi isso que percebi que deve ter sido difícil para você, tanto quanto foi para mim. Quando entendi isso, tive também uma certeza: Erebor sempre vai ter precedência. Você sempre vai escolher a montanha.

 

Anna percebeu que Thorin instintivamente voltou o olhar para o leste. Ela indagou:

 

— É lá que está?

 

Ele franziu o cenho:

 

— Lá está o quê?

 

— Erebor. É para aquela direção? Eu quero ver.

 

Thorin ergueu-se e foi até a balaustrada, apontando:

 

— Lá está.

 

Anna acompanhou o olhar dele e virou-se. Realmente, lá estava a montanha majestosa: um pico solitário, alta como uma montanha podia ser.

 

Sua rival.

 

Anna ouviu a voz emocionada de Thorin descrever Erebor em duas palavras:

 

— Nosso lar...

 

Anna se virou tão rápido para encará-lo que Thorin se assustou. Mas ela notou a luz nos olhos dele, o rosto todo aberto em admiração, uma expressão inequívoca de adoração. Anna comentou:

 

— Gostaria que você pudesse ver seu rosto... A emoção quando você fala de Erebor. Eu não tenho como competir com isso.

 

— Não entendo — confessou ele. — Eu amo você! Está com ciúmes da _montanha?_

 

— Não tenho ciúmes — garantiu Anna, tristemente. — Eu teria ciúmes se a montanha tivesse tirado você de mim, se eu tivesse uma chance de ser escolhida. Mas eu nunca tive uma chance, Thorin. Não quando envolve Erebor, seu reino, seu povo.

 

Thorin tentou interrompê-la, mas Anna não deixou:

 

— Mas é isso que faz de você um bom rei. Seu reino merece você. Eu entendo isso, eu aceito isso porque é isso que faz de você o que você é. Muitas vezes desejei que você fosse pobre, apenas aquele ferreiro simples que o destino obrigou a ser. Mas esse não seria Thorin Oakenshield, não seria o homem que eu amo. E eu amo você como você é, sem tirar nem pôr.

 

Aquele sorriso que Anna tanto amava estava no rosto de Thorin quando ele repetiu:

 

— Você me ama?

 

— É claro que amo, seu anão tolo — disse ela, enrubescendo. — Eu lhe disse antes que não tenho um coração frívolo. Não amo alguém hoje e esqueço na manhã seguinte.

 

Thorin abriu ainda mais o sorriso, avançando para ela, disposto a tomá-la em seus braços. Anna deu um passo para trás e bateu na mão dele como se fosse uma criança levada, pegando um brinquedo que não era seu.

 

— Não!

 

Thorin estacou de súbito, confuso com a rejeição dela. Anna explicou sua atitude:

 

— Precisa saber uma coisa antes de encostar em mim. Embora eu o ame mais do que julguei ser possível e apesar de valorizar cada momento que temos juntos, saiba disso: você me magoou profundamente. Não foi a primeira vez e provavelmente não será a última.

 

Ele tentou dizer:

 

— Prometo solenement-

 

Anna o interrompeu:

 

— Melhor não fazer as mesmas promessas de novo. O que eu realmente quero dizer é que, apesar de todo o amor que sinto por você, um dia eu posso chegar à conclusão que ficar com você pode ser sofrido demais e saudável de menos. Então, se algum dia eu chegar a essa conclusão e eu for embora, não será porque não o amo ou porque deixei de amá-lo. É só para preservar meu coração. — Anna não conseguiu evitar lágrimas. — Droga, eu não queria chorar.

 

Thorin aproximou-se lentamente, como se pedisse permissão. Anna não se afastou e ele chegou junto dela. Com um dedo, aparou uma lágrima fresca do rosto da moça.

 

— Lamento ter feito você chorar, pequena — de novo. — A voz dele era baixa, profunda. — Só Mahal sabe como termino sempre fazendo você chorar, e é a última coisa que quero. Eu juro que não quero. Quando você chora, isso me quebra o coração.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Você me tratou mal.

 

— E eu me senti péssimo. Os outros devem ter dito que quase se amotinaram por sua causa.

 

— Disseram, sim. Mas o fato é que eles _não_ se amotinaram. Eles o respeitam, Thorin. São leais.

 

Anna viu Thorin afastar-se, antes de dizer, com a voz profunda soando ainda mais triste:

 

— Não sei como pode sequer me encarar, quanto mais me perdoar. Não mereço você, Anna.

 

Ela disse:

 

— Está sendo muito duro consigo mesmo. Mas provavelmente está certo.

 

Ele a encarou, intrigado:

 

— Como pode me defender depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz?

 

Anna foi sincera:

 

— Thorin, eu amo você. Tenho duas escolhas: ficar brava com você ou perdoá-lo. Em qualquer uma das duas hipóteses, não vou deixar de amar você. Mas, como eu disse, pode chegar o dia em que eu não possa mais ficar com você.

 

— Não! — Thorin ficou lívido. — Não pode dizer isso. Anna, como vou viver sem você? É inaceitável!

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Thorin, e se eu puder voltar para o lugar de onde vim? Aqui não é meu lugar. Você sabe disso.

 

Decepção era palpável no rosto dele.

 

— Você quer voltar?

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Desde que vocês deixaram Rivendell, esse pensamento me ocorreu várias vezes.

 

— Seu lugar é do meu lado! Será minha rainha sob a montanha.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Ficaria honrada, mas é muito provável que estejamos nos precipitando. Precisamos primeiro retomar a montanha.

 

Thorin sorriu, e Anna sentiu um estremecimento percorrer seu corpo todo com aquele sorriso. Ele chegou perto dela, os olhos brilhando, o desejo praticamente irradiando em ondas. Anna ia se derretendo, mas conseguiu se controlar e afastar-se dele.

 

— Thorin, não!

 

O anão se impacientou, rejeitado mais uma vez, revirando os olhos:

 

— O que é agora, por Mahal?! Já não fizemos as pazes?

 

Anna abaixou a voz.

 

— Tem gente na rua.

 

— E daí?

 

— Daí que eles estão vendo o futuro rei de Erebor fazendo avanços sobre um _menino_ adolescente, esqueceu? Isso é aceito em sua cultura?

 

Ele arregalou os olhos, alarmado, olhando em volta de repente.

 

— Eu... Eu me esqueci...

 

— Então é bom que um de nós esteja com a cabeça limpa.

 

— Mas isso poderia ser útil — disse Thorin de repente.

 

— Qual utilidade haveria em fazer o povo duvidar da masculinidade do rei de Erebor?

 

O anão respondeu, de forma marota:

 

— Para início de conversa, isso poderia fazer o Senhor da Cidade parar de mandar mocinhas para agradar o rei.

 

Anna soltou um grito:

 

— O _quê?!_

 

Thorin parecia se divertir, repetindo calmamente:

 

— Oh, sim, _mocinhas_...

 

Anna foi sentindo uma raiva subindo-lhe pelas entranhas. Rosnou:

 

— Ah, é mesmo?

 

O risinho não saiu do rosto de Thorin, cada vez mais maroto.

 

— Sim, e são moças muito bem apessoadas e amigáveis também. Na noite passada, por exemplo, elas vieram em dupla. Foi muita generosidade do Senhor da Cidade.

 

Aquilo teve o efeito que Thorin esperava. Anna ficou escarlate de raiva e começou a rosnar, enfurecida:

 

— Bom, então talvez você deva manter essas _mocinhas_ por perto, porque eu é que não mhnn-

 

Os lábios de Thorin avançaram contra os de Anna, pegando-a de surpresa, antes que ela pudesse reagir. Ela sentiu a barba familiar, o cheiro de pinho e maçãs... O coração dela se acelerou e outras partes de seu corpo também responderam quando ele a envolveu em seus braços, apertando-a contra seu corpo. Se Anna pudesse ouvir algo além de seu coração acelerado, teria notado sons de júbilo entre os anões — e moedas de ouro e prata trocando de mãos.

 

Quando o cérebro de Anna finalmente começou a reagir e ela ia responder ao beijo, uma voz soou da rua:

 

— Majestade, saudações!

 

Várias coisas aconteceram ao mesmo tempo: o beijo foi interrompido, Thorin instintivamente puxou Anna para suas costas e Anna, num reflexo, pensou em desaparecer numa bolinha de pelos.

 

Era o Senhor da Cidade do Lago, que estava na rua, saudando com um sorriso insincero:

 

— Bom-dia, Majestade! Espero que estejam todos bem. Precisam de algo?

 

— Tudo está a contento. A Cidade do Lago vem tratando bem os anões de Erebor.

 

— Excelente! Seus hobbits já melhoraram? Aquele rapazinho, como está?

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Bem melhor, está bem aqui -

 

Interrompeu-se, ao ver-se sozinho no alpendre. Franziu o cenho, respondendo:

 

— Estava aqui agora mesmo. Acho que não vi quando voltou para a casa.

 

O Senhor da Cidade disse:

 

— De qualquer modo, fico feliz que estejam todos bem. Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, não hesitem em pedir!

 

Thorin fez as despedidas, preocupado. Onde tinha ido Anna? E como sumira tão depressa?

 

Claro, tanto Thorin quanto o Mestre da Cidade não tinham reparado num pequeno esquilo que pulara de maneira apressada para dentro da casa, de maneira insuspeita.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Kíli passava por acaso pelo salão da casa quando notou a pessoa curvada no chão, de quatro. O rapaz ficou alarmado e correu a ajudar.

 

— Oh, não...! Anna?

 

Anna tentou sorrir:

 

— Kíli... Pode me ajudar?

 

Ele a ergueu no colo:

 

— Fíli! Thorin! Ajudem!

 

Houve uma grande comoção, o jovem anão tentando manter Anna acordada. Ela foi posta na cama.

 

Todos falavam ao mesmo tempo.

 

— O que houve?

 

— Ela parece pálida.

 

— Mas ela estava tão bem!

 

— Calma, pequena — disse Bofur. — Vai dar tudo certo.

 

— Deem espaço para Óin trabalhar!

 

Anna ofegava, mas tentou avisar:

 

— Gente, está tudo bem... Vou melhorar logo...

 

— Quer alguma coisa? Água, travesseiro?

 

— Talvez um bolinho de nozes... — Eles a encararam e ela enrubesceu. — Eu me senti fraca de repente... E sem ar... Já vai passar.

 

Óin sugeriu:

 

— Talvez devesse ficar de cama mais um dia. Ou dois!

 

— Por favor, Mestre Óin, eu já vou melhorar — pediu Anna. — Quem sabe negociamos isso. Podemos fazer assim: eu ficarei de cama toda a manhã, e de tarde posso sair. Que tal? Se eu ficar de cama de manhã, posso sair à tarde?

 

— Vai precisar melhorar para sair à tarde, dona. E muito. — Anna sorriu, mas Óin completou: — E você pode sair da cama mas não não pode sair da casa!

 

— Sim, senhor. — Anna sorriu. — Obrigada, Mestre Óin.

 

— E descanse até lá! — Ele se virou para os demais. — E vocês? O que estão fazendo aí? Deixem Dona Anna descansar! Xô!

 

Os anões saíram, desejando melhores. Anna cruzou os braços, entediada. E ela nem tinha conhecido a casa toda!...

 

Após alguns minutos, Anna parou de bufar. Ela estava quase se acalmando quando recebeu a visita de Thorin. Ele indagou:

 

— Podemos conversar?

 

Ela deu de ombros.

 

— Óin não me deixa fazer nada além disso. Sente-se.

 

O anão parecia sério. Sentou-se na cama, um volume nas mãos. Disse, apenas:

 

— Queria lhe falar sobre as armas que trouxe.

 

Anna indagou, alarmada:

 

— A espada!... Não se perdeu, não é?

 

— Não, a espada está aqui. Falo desta outra lâmina.

 

Thorin apresentou o punhal élfico de Eldrin, e Anna sentiu uma angústia tão grande que virou uma dor física aguda no peito. Ela pegou a arma com cuidado.

 

Thorin abaixou a voz para indagar:

 

— Foi um... presente?

 

— Não — respondeu Anna, tentando conter as lágrimas. — Espero poder devolver ao dono um dia... se puder.

 

— Seu amigo elfo? Os outros me contaram sobre ele. Você acha que ele morreu?

 

Anna tinha os olhos marejados quando respondeu:

 

— Eu espero que não. Ele sempre disse que me protegeria com a própria vida, mas eu nunca quis que ele... — Anna não conseguiu terminar, soluçando. — Eu só espero que ele esteja bem.

 

Thorin estava com aquele ar solene e meio macambúzio quando disse:

 

— Entre o meu povo, dar uma arma de presente é um gesto simbólico, trocado entre pessoas que desejam se unir. — Ele a encarou, agora revelando tristeza nos olhos azuis profundos. — Você ama esse elfo?

 

Anna arregalou os olhos, chocada. Não bastava a dor profunda da perda de Eldrin, agora isso? Depois de tudo que eles tinham conversado? Ela não entendia por que ele estava fazendo aquelas perguntas.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Thorin...? De onde tirou essa ideia?

 

Ele pediu, seco:

 

— Responda.

 

Anna respirou fundo, tentando secar as lágrimas e manter a cabeça fria:

 

— Amo Eldrin como amo Bilbo. Ou Bofur. Ou Kíli, Fíli. Como um grande amigo, só isso. Não há outro para mim além de você, Thorin. Pensei que tivesse deixado isso muito claro.

 

Ele ainda estava de cara fechada:

 

— Você carrega a lâmina de outro homem — um _elfo_ , ainda por cima.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Apenas para devolver a ele, seu anão teimoso!

 

Desta vez, Anna viu o esforço de Thorin em se conter.

 

— Talvez seja bom saber que meu povo tem uma tendência a tratar as coisas que ama com... possessividade.

 

— Notei — respondeu Anna, seca. — Mas já disse: de onde eu venho, não é costume ter esse tipo de atitude.

 

Finalmente, o olhar de Thorin se suavizou e ele disse:

 

— Eu admito ter ciúmes. — Pegou a mão dela. — Mas é que você me deixa em brasa, pequena. Nesses meses separados, a lembrança de seu toque era tortura. Se não fosse sua saúde, eu já a teria tomado.

 

Anna sentiu uma onda de desejo em seu corpo ao ouvi-lo.

 

— Thorin... Não pense que é só você. Meu corpo também sente sua falta. Fiquei doente de tanta saudade.

 

Thorin abaixou a cabeça.

 

— Durante esse tempo, meu maior medo era que você não me aceitasse de volta. Minha pequena, você é minha dona. Sou seu escravo. Depois que retomarmos Erebor, você terá um rei a seus pés.

 

Anna apenas sorriu.

 

— Eu já lhe disse: você é meu rei agora. É o suficiente para mim.

 

Thorin subiu na cama para beijá-la profundamente e deitar-se ao lado de Anna. Ali ficaram deitados, apenas deitados, abraçados, Thorin relatando as aventuras da companhia, Anna aninhada no pescoço dele, o ouvido colado em seu peito. Ela se sentia contente, segura e aceita.

 

Tão confortável Anna estava que, sem se dar conta, ela terminou adormecendo com o som da voz profunda de Thorin.

 

Óin estava mesmo certo em mantê-la na cama mais um dia.

 


	34. Uma noite na cidade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Companhia é convidada para um balie

 

 

Por menos que Anna gostasse da ideia, Óin prolongou seu repouso nos dias seguintes. O curador custava a crer que ela demorasse tanto a melhorar, mas é claro que ele não sabia que ela secretamente treinava sua capacidade de trocar de pele. O objetivo de Anna era conseguir trocar peles sem enfraquecer tanto.

 

Pelo que ela pudera perceber, ajudava ter desfrutado uma refeição antes da transformação. Anna também notou que o tamanho do animal era um fator determinante. Outra coisa que chamou a atenção era que ela ficava fraca quando voltava à forma humana, mas jamais enquanto fosse um animal. Por outro lado, quanto mais tempo passasse sendo um animal, mais fraca ficava quando voltasse a ser humana.

 

Secretamente, Anna passou a recarregar, sempre que podia, o pote de geleia real. Fraca, ela estava vulnerável.

 

Por outro lado, Anna continuava a ser um desastre em termos de habilidade guerreira. Ela era fraca demais para aplicar algum golpe de espada que prestasse. Mas o pior é que ela jamais conseguira superar o pavor ao ver um orc ou um warg. Nem mesmo as aranhas conseguiam diminuir o terror de Anna. Que ajuda ela poderia ser? Anna se sentia imprestável neste quesito.

 

Nesse ponto, Bilbo tinha evoluído muito. Assim que ele melhorou do resfriado, passou a visitar Anna com os demais, para alegria da moça. Thorin demorava-se mais nas visitas, e os demais davam privacidade aos dois.

 

E então um desdobramento que Anna não previra se desenrolou.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Para alguns dos anões mais tradicionais, a situação de Anna e Thorin precisava ser corrigida com urgência. Coube a Balin abordar o líder da companhia.

 

— Thorin, é melhor endireitar a situação o quanto antes. Glóin e Óin já reclamam abertamente, e Bifur gesticula com impaciência.

 

— Situação?

 

— Você e a pequena estão em bons termos novamente. Isso não é aceitável. Se você pretende cortejá-la, então deve dar início ao ritual correto para o seu status. Caso contrário, encerre a relação e retire o pedido de corte.

 

— Eles falam sobre isso?

 

— Sabe como são tradicionais, ainda mais em se tratando da linhagem de Durin. Nunca gostaram muito do jeito como você a trata, mas é nosso costume que mulheres viajem vestidas como homens, então não reclamam muito. Mas se você e ela já decidiram que querem cortejar, então a situação exige os procedimentos, você sabe.

 

Thorin o encarou:

 

— Estive pensando sobre isso. Inclusive sobre o que conversamos antes. Você diz que ela não pode ser minha rainha.

 

— Não creio que seja aconselhável. Sabe como nosso povo se sente em relação a estrangeiros.

 

— Balin, ela está na nossa busca. Fez tanto quanto qualquer um de nós na conquista de Erebor — talvez mais! Acha que não admirarão uma rainha assim?

 

— Estará arriscando seu trono. Não posso prever a reação do povo.

 

— Eu a amo. Não há outra para mim.

 

— Posso ver que sim. Lamento se não tenho palavras de melhor alento.

 

— Acho que encontrei a solução. Gostaria de sua ajuda para os aspectos legais, Balin.

 

O anão de barbas longas sorriu amplamente.

 

— Sabe que pode contar comigo, rapaz.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Enquanto Anna estava confinada à casa, os anões desfrutavam da hospitalidade da Cidade do Lago. Havia festas praticamente todas as noites no salão da cidade, e Anna se interessou em ir até lá. Óin liberou por uma noite, mas recomendou que ela não cometesse excessos.

 

Com um disfarce cuidadoso, Anni Bolger fez sua aparição no salão onde o Senhor da Cidade oferecia celebrações pela volta do rei sob a montanha. O novo hobbit estava acompanhado pelo seu tio Bilbo Baggins. Por ser praticamente desconhecido do povo da cidade, o hobbit adolescente foi alvo de atenções, muito saudado pelos humanos. Anna imaginou que, para eles, ela era um menino ou rapazote. Normalmente, passar-se por um adolescente era aceitável e até desejável, para não despertar atenções indesejáveis, mas desta vez nem tudo seria como planejado.

 

No grande salão, Anna se sentou entre Thorin e Bilbo, com ordens de apenas observar a festa, por questões médicas. Era pena, pensou Anna, porque a música era animada, e a julgar pelas risadas de Kíli e Fíli, o baile estava divertido. Ela gostaria de dançar com Thorin, mas isso era impossível mesmo que estivesse saudável.

 

Thorin deixou a mesa para se ocupar do Senhor da Cidade, e Bilbo, animado com música, danças e bebidas, juntou-se ao local das danças. Então, Anna viu-se sozinha na mesa, olhando o ambiente alegre, com homens, mulheres, anões e um hobbit, este último dançando animadamente.

 

Sua atenção se voltou para uma atendente do local, uma jovem de vestido apertado com uma bandeja cheia que chegou até a mesa, sorridente:

 

— Mais uma rodada, rapaz? Ale ou vinho?

 

Anna respondeu, sorrindo:

 

— Agradeço, senhora, mas não posso, pois estou doente. Também meu tio não me deu permissão para beber.

 

A moça piscou para Anna, colocando canecos de madeira na mesa e cochichou:

 

— Ora, seu tio nunca vai saber. É capaz até de fazer bem à sua saúde! E além disso, ali está Célia — apontou para uma moça ruiva que lançava um sorriso tímido para elas —, que vai gostar se você der atenção a ela. Por que não a tira para dançar?

 

Anna ficou pálida. Ela não previra aquilo.

 

— _Eu?!_... er... M-mas... Eu... Eu nem a conheço!...

 

A moça não se deu por vencida:

 

— Nem vai conhecê-la, se ficar sentado aí! Vamos lá, rapaz! Um rapagão como você pode ganhar a moça mais bonita da cidade. E ela é Célia!

 

— M-mas, m-mo-moça...

 

Anna nem tinha terminado de falar quando uma outra moça, de cabelos pretos, repentinamente se sentou ao lado de Anna, dizendo, com um sorriso:

 

— Oi. Seu nome é Anni, não é? Você também é um hobbit?

 

— Er...

 

Anna nem teve chance de responder, e a garçonete fechou a cara para a recém-chegada.

 

— Cai fora, Bella. Ninguém chamou você aqui.

 

A morena não parava de olhar para Anna, que agora estava encurralada pelas duas. E, pelo canto do olho, Anna notou, com alarme, que a ruiva estava vindo marcar seu território.

 

A morena respondeu, com um sorriso predador:

 

— Ora, só estava sendo simpática com nosso Anni aqui. Se ele quiser dançar, eu estou disponível.

 

— Nem vem! — disse a outra. — Ele vai dançar com a Célia!

 

A morena predadora, Bella, insistiu:

 

— Célia não sabe dançar. Dance comigo, Anni. Não é sempre que temos um hobbit aqui.

 

Anna queria sair da mesa, mas via todos seus caminhos bloqueados pelas mulheres. Para piorar tudo, Célia também foi até a mesa. Ela não parecia feliz:

 

— Anni já tinha me prometido essa dança, não é, Anni?

 

— Claro que não! — interveio Bella. — Eu estou aqui e ele não disse nada disso.

 

Anna tentou dizer:

 

— Por favor, senhoras... Na verdade... Se puderem... er...

 

Mas nenhum efeito surgiu de seu protesto. As mulheres continuaram a brigar entre si, discutindo sobre o rapaz. Encurralada, Anna tentava pensar numa alternativa ou rota de fuga. Mas ela estava assustada demais.

 

Pior é que o barulho no salão era tamanho que ninguém ouvia a discussão entre as três mulheres. O medo de Anna só aumentava. Quando elas descobrissem que Anni era Anna, haveria barulho. Muito barulho.

 

Afinal, dizia o ditado, "nem o inferno guardava tanta fúria quanto uma mulher desprezada".

 

Mas outro ditado também garantia que "nunca nada era tão ruim que não pudesse piorar".

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— Majestade?

 

Thorin olhou para o Senhor da Cidade do Lago, suas vestes decoradas, o sorriso parasita, e sentiu o ar interesseiro a permear todo o cidadão. Apesar do asco que o homem lhe provocava, o rei de Erebor inclinou a cabeça, cumprimentando:

 

— Excelência.

 

— Que está achando de nossa festa?

 

— Excelente! Muito animada, com música, dança, comida, bebida! Agradeço a gentileza de sua cidade conosco.

 

O Senhor da Cidade olhou em volta, erguendo o caneco.

 

— Queremos que se divirtam muito! Bebam, dancem!

 

O salão estava cheio, anões e humanos misturados, um clima de alegria e animação. Thorin observou:

 

— É um bom descanso antes de chegarmos até a montanha.

 

— Mas não estão pensando em ir embora agora, estão?

 

— Precisamos chegar a nosso verdadeiro lar.

 

— Seus homens parecem estar se divertindo muito! — Thorin viu Kíli e Fíli passarem correndo e gargalhando nesse momento, como que para enfatizar o que o homem dizia. — Até mesmo seu rapazinho hobbit parece estar fazendo sucesso com as moças!

 

— Bilbo?

 

— Não, o filho dele! Como é mesmo o nome? Olhe! — Apontou para a mesa. — As moças parecem loucas por ele! Esse menino vai longe...!

 

Quando Thorin localizou a mesa, viu a expressão desconfortável de Anna cercada por três moças brejeiras — e um ciúme incandescente subiu por suas entranhas. Ainda conseguiu dizer ao Senhor da Cidade:

 

— Com sua licença.

 

Thorin partiu para lá a passos duros, afastando quem passasse por seu caminho, ignorando música, dança e risadas.

 


	35. Disputa entre três

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin reage quando vê Anna sendo cobiçada

 

 

No salão, enquanto era alvo da disputa das três moças crentes que ela era um rapazote, Anna estava tão angustiada que pensou em ir para debaixo da mesa e trocar de pele ali mesmo, na frente de todos. Tinha quase certeza que ninguém notaria, muito menos as três harpias brigando por uma coisa que não podiam ter.

 

Não havia sinal de que a disputa estivesse perto de uma solução. Anna já estava tonta. As vozes delas estavam cada vez mais agudas, falando quase ao mesmo tempo. Anna já não sabia quem era quem, ou quem dizia o quê.

 

Elas discutiam, falando rapidamente:

 

— Por que você não vai servir mesas? Não é para isso que está aqui?

 

— E você? Por que não vai ver se eu estou lá na ponte?

 

— Não está vendo que o rapaz está acompanhado?

 

— Eu é que pergunto isso a _você_.

 

— Sua invejosa, teve que se meter!

 

Anna tentava dizer:

 

— Er... Olhem, quem sabe... Por favor... Talvez eu...

 

Uma voz profunda e imperiosa se ergueu acima delas.

 

— Boa noite, senhoras.

 

As três imediatamente se calaram, voltando-se para Thorin, que as encarava com uma expressão severa como só ele sabia fazer.

 

— Meu senhor...!

 

Anna sentiu um alívio no coração. Mas Thorin se dirigiu a ela, ríspido:

 

— Anni, não atrapalhe as moças! Deixe que elas façam o trabalho delas antes que os clientes reclamem! — Anna arregalou os olhos e nem abriu a boca antes de Thorin continuar: — E você é novo demais para ficar sozinho. Onde está seu tio? Por que ele não está com você?

 

Anna gaguejou:

 

— E-eu... E-ele...

 

Thorin nem a deixou responder e olhou para as moças.

 

— Está tudo bem aqui? Os rapazes querem mais cerveja. Deve haver um motivo para deixarem meus guerreiros com sede.

 

— Não, senhor.

 

As três saíram, desapontadas e apressadas, e Thorin decidiu, rosnando:

 

— Vamos embora. Você já festou demais por hoje, _menino_.

 

— Mas...

 

Sem chance para responder, Anna foi levada pela mão para fora do salão. Thorin parecia furioso, e Anna estava confusa. Eles andavam até a casa, e o líder da companhia ia a passos furiosos, pisando duro. Thorin estava bufando, mas Anna queria se desculpar, mesmo sabendo que nada fizera de errado.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Está bravo comigo?

 

— Não! — gritou ele. — Estou bravo com _elas!_ Como se atrevem?

 

— Bom, elas não podiam saber. Eu já estava ficando sem desculpas. Você apareceu bem na hora. Obrigada.

 

Thorin ainda estava alterado:

 

— E onde estava Bilbo? Ele deveria estar com você.

 

— Por favor, não brigue com Bilbo. Ele está se divertindo, e ele merece muito essa diversão.

 

Os dois chegaram a casa, e Thorin indagou, mais calmo:

 

— Comeu alguma coisa? Está com fome?

 

— Não para as duas perguntas.

 

Ele franziu o cenho, enquanto Anna se sentava à mesa grande perto da lareira. Thorin lembrou:

 

— Óin disse que você tem que se alimentar bem. Eu lhe prepararei alguma coisa.

 

— Não precisa, não tenho fome, Thorin. Agradeço a oferta – e a preocupação.

 

— Não deve agradecer. Cortesia com uma dama é dever de todo anão.

 

Rindo, Anna lembrou:

 

— Essa dama é um adolescente!

 

— Ainda assim — insistiu Thorin, sério. — Tenho recebido reclamações pelo jeito como a tratei.

 

— Reclamações? — repetiu Anna. — Por quê?

 

— Você não faz ideia do tratamento que os anões dão às mulheres. Embora você não seja uma anã, é minha mulher, e venho sendo lembrado de meus deveres.

 

Anna enrubesceu, envergonhada.

 

— Que exagero, Thorin, você não tem dever nenhum. Não temos nada formalizado, nem-

 

Thorin a interrompeu:

 

— Só falta eu pedir sua mão formalmente a Bilbo. Aí seremos compromissados.

 

— Bilbo? Por que Bilbo?

 

Ele deu de ombros.

 

— Ele é considerado seu responsável, aos olhos da companhia. Balin insistiu muito nisso. E nos acompanhantes.

 

— Acompanhantes?

 

— Depois que o pedido for formalizado, não poderemos mais nos encontrar sem a presença de um acompanhante — questão de decoro e propriedade.

 

Anna não pôde evitar rir.

 

— Isso não é meio despropositado, considerando aquela noite em Rivendell?

 

Pela primeira vez, Anna viu Thorin ficar vermelho.

 

— Oh, bem. Aquilo foi um... arroubo do momento...

 

Anna pegou as mãos dele e interrompeu-o suavemente:

 

— Não estou reclamando. Mas Lindir estava certo que você iria me magoar.

 

Thorin se irritou:

 

— Aquele _elfo?_ Agora sinto ainda mais raiva de mim mesmo: fazendo um _elfo_ ter razão!...

 

Anna desviou o olhar, uma lembrança de Eldrin a angustiando de repente, doída demais para ela reprimir. Thorin a encarou, intrigado:

 

— Anna, o que foi? Eu a magoei? Desculpe.

 

Ela respondeu:

 

— Não, é que eu me angustio pelo amigo elfo que deixei ferido. Eldrin pode ter morrido, Thorin, e por minha causa. Gostaria tanto de saber o que houve com ele!

 

Foi a vez dele pegar as mãos dela. Anna viu suas mãos pequenas diante das dele. Thorin comentou:

 

— Você tem um coração muito especial, pequena. Posso ver que considera esse elfo como um grande amigo.

 

— Eu nunca vira lealdade assim antes de chegar aqui — confessou Anna. — Só encontrei pessoas de palavra em sua terra, em todas as raças. Não sei quando meu povo perdeu esses valores, mas eu choro por isso.

 

— Fico feliz que nossa terra tenha deixado impressões tão nobres, mesmo que eu tenha falhado de maneira tão vergonhosa.

 

Anna se impacientou:

 

— Thorin, quer parar de se punir por isso? Você já se desculpou, já até quis cortar a barba, então já passou: não se fala mais nisso.

 

Ele confessou:

 

— Não posso me perdoar. Espero compensá-la de alguma forma.

 

Antes de Thorin se separar dela e antes que sua coragem se evaporasse, Anna pôs seus dedos no queixo barbado de Thorin e puxou-o para seus lábios, beijando-o de repente. Thorin soltou um som curto de surpresa na garganta, rapidamente transformando-se num gemido de prazer quando Anna virou o rosto para beijá-lo profundamente, pondo as mãos nos ombros e peitos do anão. Agora era um beijo apaixonado, trazendo a impulsividade de Anna para se combinar ao desejo de Thorin. Anna parou de pensar, absorvendo o aroma e o gosto de Thorin, seu calor ao envolver seu corpo e os sons suaves que Thorin fazia quando Anna mordiscou seu lábio inferior, com um sorriso.

 

Um ruído suave da noite os interrompeu, mas eles se mantiveram juntinhos um do outro. Anna se deu conta que uma mão de Thorin estava em meio a seus cabelos curtos e levemente cacheados, enquanto a outra mão acariciava a cintura de Anna. Os dois se encararam naquele momento, trocando sorrisos suaves.

 

Anna tinha plena consciência de que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas (o corpo dela inteiro parecia aceso), mas desta vez ela sentiu prazer ao ver a cor nas maçãs do rosto de Thorin e o modo como os olhos dele pareciam semicerrados. O anão a olhava por baixo dos longos cílios e ele se inclinou para Anna, fazendo suas testas se tocarem. Anna passou a mão na vasta cabeleira de Thorin, encontrando a presilha de ouro, ainda sorrindo, apreciando a vista que era o rosto atraente de Thorin. Ele escorregou a mão pelo rosto dela e pôs o polegar no canto do lábio dela, Anna pareceu prender a respiração, achando aquele gesto singelo tão afetuoso.

 

Os dois ficaram em silêncio muitos minutos, apreciando a companhia um do outro, ouvindo o som da cidade dos homens. Anna muitas vezes pensaria naquele momento como um dos mais perfeitos de toda a sua vida. Era um momento de paz, um que ela se sentia protegida, não se sentia mais sozinha, e tinha a certeza do amor de Thorin, da força desse amor e do quanto ela precisaria disso.

 

Foram interrompidos por uma batida à porta. Thorin e Anna se olharam, alarmados. A moça deduziu, ao ouvir as batidas, e cochichou:

 

— Não é ninguém da companhia.

 

Thorin ordenou:

 

— Vá para dentro.

 

Anna se ergueu, argumentando:

 

— Não mesmo. Eu sou o servo, _eu_ devo atender a porta, não o rei.

 

Antes que Thorin pudesse impedi-la, ela foi até a porta e abriu-a. Um homem entrou na sala e ignorou Anna totalmente ao ver Thorin adiante.

 

— Mestre Thorin, com sua licença.

 

Era um humano alto, de roupas simples. Estava sozinho. Amadurecido para sua idade, notou Anna.

 

Thorin se ergueu para recebê-lo.

 

— Mestre Bard, faça favor de entrar. Este é nosso companheiro, Anni Bolger. Anni, Mestre Bard é o chefe da guarda da cidade.

 

Anna fez uma reverência.

 

— Prazer, senhor.

 

O homem encarou Anna curiosamente.

 

— Você é o rapazinho que meus homens prenderam há alguns dias?

 

— Sim, senhor. Eu me perdi do grupo.

 

Bard o encarou, curioso:

 

— Bem que me disseram que era pequeno, mas não me disseram que era _tão_ pequeno, rapaz!

 

Anna imediatamente encarou o chão, e Thorin tentou desviar o assunto:

 

— Gostaria de tomar a boa cerveja da Cidade do Lago, Mestre Bard?

 

— Não tenho muito tempo, Mestre Thorin. Só achei que gostaria de saber que o rei elfo já está com espiões a observar os movimentos de sua companhia.

 

Anna evitou olhar Thorin, mas arregalou os olhos. Seria possível que Thranduil quisesse atacar a companhia ali?

 

Bard continuou:

 

— Mas acho que o rei élfico tem espiões muito ruins. Não só eles são facilmente identificáveis como também falam coisas sem sentido.

 

— Sem sentido?

 

— Sim, eles estão ansiosos atrás de um elfo que viaja com uma moça. — Anna empalideceu tanto que achou que fosse cair no chão. — Segundo eles, esse elfo e a moça faziam parte de sua companhia.

 

Bard riu-se, mas Thorin não o acompanhou. Ao invés disso, o anão rosnou:

 

— Mestre Bard, esses espiões não devem ser grande coisa, se ficam encharcados de vinho élfico falando esses absurdos. Não sabem o que perdem com a boa cerveja da cidade.

 

O chefe da guarda deu de ombros.

 

— De qualquer forma, achei que deveriam saber. Além disso, eu me ofereço para acompanhar seu grupo até a trilha para a montanha. Se vão para aqueles lados, é melhor irem de barco até a trilha, e eu conheço as águas.

 

Formalmente, Thorin assentiu e declarou:

 

— Tem meu agradecimento nos dois assuntos, Mestre Bard.

 

— Avise quando pretender partir, e eu farei os preparativos.

 

— Está bem.

 

Anna apressou-se em abrir a porta, e Bard sorriu para o rapazinho.  Anna fechou a porta, esperou até os passos de Bard se afastarem. Depois ela suspirou e disse a Thorin:

 

— Agora Thranduil sabe de suas intenções de retomar a montanha.

 

Thorin deu de ombros.

 

— Era previsível que ele estivesse pelo menos desconfiado. Só queria me ouvir confessar.

 

— Acha que Thranduil vai tentar impedir você? — indagou Anna.

 

— Pensei nisso. Afinal, ele tem um exército e nós somos apenas 13 — ou 14. Mas penso que ele vai deixar o dragão Smaug fazer o serviço sujo de nos matar.

 

Anna estremeceu. Até então Smaug era apenas uma ideia, um personagem de livros. Agora ela via a montanha ali, bem pertinho, e sabia que o monstro estava lá, imenso e mortífero.

 

Mais uma vez, Anna se sentiu pequena, impotente e deslocada. O que ela sabia sobre dragões? E sobre qualquer coisa?

 

Ela quase se assustou quando os braços de Thorin a envolveram.

 

— Que foi, minha pequena?

 

Anna não se negou o aconchego do abraço, abraçando-o e afundando o rosto no peito dele enquanto suspirava:

 

— Fiquei com medo, só isso. Sou uma boba e tenho medo de tudo. Já devia saber disso.

 

Thorin beijou o alto da cabeça dela, prometendo:

 

— Eu a protegerei. Nenhum mal chegará até você enquanto eu viver.

 

Anna ficou tão profundamente agradecida por essas palavras que ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo. Os olhos azuis a fitavam, profundos e brilhantes à luz das tochas. Encarou barba cerrada, o bigode e deixou o cheiro de pinho e fumaça invadir seus sentidos. Sentira dor quase física de tantas saudades disso em Rivendell, em Mirkwood. Era o que seu coração pedia para aquelas noites solitárias.

 

Era o que seu coração pedia para o resto de sua vida.

 

Anna deixou os dedos dele acariciarem suas faces, sorvendo o toque com gosto. Ele a encarava, embevecido:

 

— Por Mahal, como me senti perdido sem você — sussurrou ele. — Se eu a tivesse perdido...

 

— Lá vem você com essa culpa de novo — interrompeu Anna. — Pare com isso e só me abrace.

 

Thorin sorriu daquele jeito que fazia Anna se derreter e inclinou-se para capturar os lábios dela. Anna ergueu-se na ponta dos pés para aprofundar o beijo, sentindo a barba áspera no rosto, os longos cabelos dele caindo suavemente em seus ombros. O beijo só terminou quando os dois precisaram de ar, com a respiração pesada e os lábios inchados. A voz de Thorin estava ainda mais grave e profunda quando comentou:

 

— Minha pequena continua fogosa...

 

Anna sorriu, envergonhada.

 

— Senti sua falta, meu rei. Foram muitas e longas as noites em que desejei estar a seu lado. Por isso estou tão feliz de estar aqui.

 

— Você nunca mais estará sozinha. Muito menos depois que eu fizer o pedido a Bilbo e precisarmos estar sempre com um acompanhante.

 

Anna o encarou, erguendo uma sobrancelha:

 

— Ficaremos _sempre_ com um acompanhante?

 

— Isso mesmo.

 

— Não poderemos ficar sozinhos? — Anna franziu o cenho.

 

— Exato — confirmou.

 

— E então depois disso não poderemos mais... namorar?

 

O rei anão deu um sorrisinho sardônico:

 

— Se por namorar você quer dizer aquela noite em Rivendell, então não. Não até o casamento, pelo menos.

 

— Você quer esperar até lá?

 

Thorin franziu o cenho:

 

— Não é uma perspectiva que me agrade, mas eu pensei que você...

 

Ela o interrompeu:

 

— Pensou errado. — Anna puxou-o pela mão. —Vamos, estamos perdendo tempo.

 

Thorin demorou uns segundos até entender a que ela se referia, mas depois jogou a cabeça para trás e riu como Anna jamais tinha visto: uma gargalhada rica, profunda e irrepreensível.

 

— Ah, pequena, você nunca cansa de me surpreender!...

 

Anna tentava puxá-lo, impaciente:

 

— Você vem ou não?

 

Ele riu alto:

 

— Miúda insaciável!

 

Thorin usaria essa palavra mais vezes durante a noite, quando Anna provou várias vezes (e de diferentes maneiras) ter sentido saudades dele. Por sua vez, o rei de Erebor também não se acanhou em demonstrar a satisfação por poder matar as saudades de sua escolhida.

 

Após se entregarem à demonstração física de seu amor, os dois permaneceram nos braços um do outro, numa intimidade rara e preciosa, devido à presença da companhia. A reunião prazerosa estendeu-se até as primeiras horas da manhã, quando tiveram que se separar ao ouvirem Bilbo e os anões cambalearem de volta para o descanso, após a noite de farra na Cidade do Lago.

 


	36. Rituais e guardiões

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin leva a relação adiante

 

 

O dia seguinte passou-se numa névoa de felicidade para Anna. Por mais que ela tivesse dificuldade em acreditar, seu amor por Thorin parecia ter aumentado, e agora ela estava mais semelhante a uma adolescente, enrubescida a cada lembrança da noite anterior. Mesmo que durante o dia eles mantivessem o decoro (e que ela disfarçasse as dores nos músculos após a vigorosa sessão noturna romântica), Anna se sentia a ponto de explodir de alegria.

 

Enquanto ela navegava numa nuvem romântica, membros da companhia curtiam graus variados de ressaca, trocando ruidosas impressões sobre as comidas, danças e mulheres da noite anterior, enquanto começavam os preparativos para a partida. Os habitantes da Cidade do Lago continuavam a mostrar sua boa vontade com a companhia, notou Anna, fornecendo comida e roupas, além de provisões.

 

Mas quando Anna reconheceu a mulher chamada Bella, da noite anterior, entrando na casa e procurando por Anni, ela rapidamente pensou em fugir para junto de Bilbo. O hobbit, porém, devia estar no mercado, pois não estava na casa.

 

E agora? Para onde fugir?

 

— Anni! — gritou a voz feminina, alertando a moça. — Onde está você?

 

Anna correu a se refugiar num cantinho do estábulo, perto dos pôneis. Só depois que ela se escondeu é que notou que havia dois homens lá, mandados pelo Senhor da Cidade, conversando enquanto arrumavam os arreios e selas dos pôneis e cavalos.

 

— Não deveríamos mandar animais melhores para esse rei?

 

— Não — respondeu o outro. — Ordens do Senhor da Cidade. Ele não quer dar muita trela para esses anões.

 

Ao ver que eles não tinham percebido sua presença, Anna se escondeu para ouvir mais. O segundo fez a observação que estava na cabeça de Anna.

 

— Como assim? Eu pensei que o Senhor da Cidade os tinha aceitado, que os anões tinham voltado para a montanha.

 

O primeiro explicou:

 

— Que nada. Provavelmente esses anões são impostores. Mas, diz o Senhor, se eles querem virar comida de dragão, melhor eles do que nós. E se, por um acaso, eles conseguirem derrotar ou afugentar o dragão, haverá ouro na cidade.

 

— Mas então o Senhor da Cidade acha que não são os anões de Erebor?

 

— Impostores, ele diz, e impostores que usam o nome da Linhagem de Durin. O verdadeiro Thorin Oakenshield já deve ter morrido há muito tempo.

 

Nesse momento, Anna ouviu a voz de Bilbo.

 

— Anni! Anni, onde está você?

 

Os dois homens também ouviram e saíram do estábulo.

 

— Mestre hobbit!

 

— Olá — cumprimentou Bilbo. — Estou procurando meu sobrinho Anni. Ele é um outro hobbit, mais ou menos desse tamanho. Por um acaso, vocês o viram?

 

— Não, chegamos há pouco tempo. Cuidado para não perdê-lo: ele é tão pequeno!

 

Os dois saíram, rindo, e Bilbo parecia encafifado. Anna esperou até que os homens se afastassem para sair e chamar, em cochicho:

 

— Ei, Bilbo!

 

— Anni! — Ele foi até ela. — Onde você se meteu?

 

— Eu me escondi daquela mulher. Ela já foi embora?

 

— A mulher? Sim, ela já foi. Mas por que estava se escondendo, o que houve?

 

Embaraçada, Anna respondeu, saindo do esconderijo:

 

— Bom, ela e as amigas estavam muito interessadas no seu sobrinho.

 

— Interessadas? — repetiu Bilbo. — Interessadas em quê? Não estou enten- — No meio da frase, ele mesmo se interrompeu. — _Oh!_ Sério?

 

Anna estava mortificada.

 

— Sério. Foi tão sério que Thorin teve que me resgatar ontem durante a festa.

 

Então Bilbo começou a rir. Ria às gargalhadas. Anna ficou brava:

 

— Bilbo, isso é sério! Já imaginou se elas descobrem?

 

— Eu queria ver a cara delas quando descobrissem.

 

— Não diga isso nem brincando. Elas vão se sentir enganadas. Vão achar que estamos rindo delas. Não tem nada mais perigoso do que uma mulher traída. Acredite, eu sei: eu sou uma mulher.

 

Ele conseguiu parar de rir um pouco e admitir:

 

— É verdade, não tinha pensado nisso. Mas tem que reconhecer que a situação é engraçada.

 

— Vou adorar rir disso mais tarde. _Bem_ mais tarde. Quem sabe daqui a uns três anos?

 

Bilbo ainda não parara de rir. Comentou:

 

— Quando os rapazes souberem, vão deitar e rolar.

 

— Nunca vou conseguir me livrar disso. Mas não conte agora, por favor. Se um deles deixar isso escapar, pode ser um desastre para toda a companhia. Além disso, tenho notícias para Thorin. Vamos lá que eu conto.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Embora Anna estivesse agitada com a notícia da possibilidade de uma traição do Senhor da Cidade, para os demais não havia muita novidade no que ela dizia. Anna se espantou:

 

— Vocês já sabiam que ele pensava assim?

 

Toda a companhia estava reunida, após o jantar, em volta da mesa no grande salão. Balin respondeu à pergunta de Anna:

 

— O Senhor da Cidade nunca escondeu seu interesse no ouro de Erebor.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Mas se acham que somos impostores, então por que nos tratam como se fôssemos reais?

 

Balin respondeu:

 

— O povo da cidade crê que, com os anões de volta a Erebor, o ouro voltará e a cidade prosperará. Então, o Senhor não quer desagradar ao povo. O Senhor da Cidade é eleito; se desagradar ao povo, eles podem escolher outro.

 

Thorin emendou:

 

— Por isso vamos partir em breve.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Em breve? Mas e Gandalf? Combinamos com ele de nos encontrarmos aqui na Cidade do Lago.

 

Thorin retrucou:

 

— Planos mudam. Ademais, Gandalf sabe para onde vamos. Já começamos a juntar as provisões e animais. A primeira parte do percurso será pelo rio, até o antigo ancoradouro. Os barcos estão sendo providenciados.

 

Bilbo soltou um chiado:

 

— B-barcos?

 

Anna ressaltou:

 

— Barcos, Bilbo. Não são barris.

 

Bofur reforçou:

 

— É, Mestre Baggins, nada de cair na água desta vez.

 

— Ou de ficar apertado dois dias! — disse Bombur.

 

— Nem de cheirar a maçãs! — lembrou Fíli, com uma careta.

 

— Ou peixe! — lamentou-se Ori.

 

Kíli tentou animá-lo:

 

— Fique tranquilo, Mestre Boggins! Vai ser uma viagem tranquila desta vez.

 

O hobbit negaceou:

 

— Não sei, não. Hobbits e água não se misturam, todos sabem disso.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Vai dar tudo certo desta vez. Não precisará entrar na água.

 

— Yavanna a ouça!

 

Todos riram ao ver a expressão de Bilbo, que se recuperara há pouco de uma forte gripe. Quando o barulho diminuiu, Thorin se ergueu, proclamando:

 

— Agora que estamos todos juntos, quero aproveitar e, na presença de todos, me dirigir a Bilbo Baggins, nosso ladrão, para respeitosamente pedir a mão de Anna em casamento e negociar os termos da união.

 

Exclamações abafadas percorreram a mesa. Óin teve que pedir que repetissem o que Thorin dissera, e depois sorriu, satisfeito. Bilbo estava atônito.

 

— E-eu? — indagou o hobbit. — Por que pedir a mão dela para mim?

 

Balin respondeu:

 

— Ela vai precisar de um Responsável (você), que vai escolher o Negociador e o Guardião.

 

Aquelas palavras surpreenderam Anna, que quis saber:

 

— Balin, poderia explicar? Não entendo o que se passa. Guardião?

 

— O pedido formal de casamento é o início do processo de negociação das condições de casamento — explicou Balin, de maneira didática. — Os negociadores discutirão os termos do contrato de casamento, e os guardiões zelam pelo cumprimento do contrato. Quebra de contrato ou mero descumprimento das condições do contrato incorrem em penalidades de ambas as partes.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Pensei que fosse um casamento, não uma tratativa de guerra.

 

Dori comentou:

 

— Pelo que ouvi, nem sempre é possível distinguir um do outro, Mestre Baggins.

 

Os demais riram alto. Balin continuou:

 

— Serei o Negociador de Thorin, e Dwalin vai atuar como Guardião. O Negociador cuida dos termos e do cumprimento do contrato. O Guardião reforça e protege seu contratado do contratante ou de outras partes, se preciso for.

 

Anna confessou:

 

— Não entendo.

 

Balin explicou:

 

— O Guardião basicamente defende sua virtude, milady. No caso da noiva de um rei, ele deverá defendê-la também dos inimigos do rei.

 

Anna enrubesceu.

 

— Oh. Isso tudo é mesmo necessário?

 

Óin garantiu:

 

— Devemos seguir a tradição, ainda mais se tratando da linhagem de Durin.

 

Os demais concordaram ruidosamente. Balin indicou a Bilbo e Anna:

 

— Já que vocês obviamente precisam se familiarizar com nossas tradições, podemos escolher hoje o Negociador e o Guardião, e deixar para discutir os termos do contrato em si amanhã.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Parece justo. E então? Voluntários?

 

— Eu! — disse Bofur, erguendo a mão. — Eu sou voluntário para negociar o contrato.

 

Nori se ofereceu:

 

— Eu também posso ajudar.

 

Bilbo sorriu para eles, Anna também, mas Balin lembrou:

 

— Desculpem, mas há uma questão de ranking. Para negociar com a linhagem de Durin, só sendo também da linhagem. Dwalin e eu somos do povo de Durin.

 

Anna exclamou:

 

— Mas aí só sobram Kíli e Fíli!... Eles sabem algo sobre isso?

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Não necessariamente. Há também os filhos de Gróin, Óin e Glóin.

 

Todos olharam para os dois. Glóin fez uma mesura, dizendo:

 

— Dona Anna, para mim, será uma honra negociar seu contrato de casamento com Thorin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór.

 

Anna sorriu para ele, garantindo:

 

— A honra será toda minha, Mestre Glóin, filho de Gróin.

 

Balin olhou para Thorin, que assentiu. O anão de barbas brancas, então, pareceu satisfeito, dizendo:

 

— Só falta então apontar o Guardião. Esse não precisa ter status igual ao rei.

 

Bilbo encarou Anna, que encolheu os ombros. Agora que havia mais opções, deveria ser fácil, mas não era.

 

Havia um clima de expectativa na mesa. Bilbo disse, em voz baixa:

 

— E então? Você deve escolher. Se não, sou eu quem escolhe.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Eu preferia voluntários.

 

Bilbo observou:

 

— Ninguém está muito disposto a enfrentar Dwalin, se for o caso.

 

Os anões pareciam concordar com a avaliação de Bilbo, murmurando entre si. Anna estava angustiada, mas então uma voz se ergueu:

 

— Eu aceito! Eu serei o Guardião da virtude de dona Anna — se ela me aceitar.

 

Todos se viraram para Ori, o mais jovem da companhia, que estava de pé, com uma expressão determinada. Dori estava vermelho (obviamente ele não gostara da ideia), Nori parecia orgulhoso do irmão, e os demais demonstravam graus variados de espanto — inclusive Bilbo.

 

— Tenho certeza que qualquer um aqui está disposto a defender a honra de Dona Anna — acrescentou Ori. — Mas seria para mim uma honra defender a virtude da noiva do rei.

 

As palavras de Ori emocionaram Anna, que fez uma mesura com a cabeça, dizendo:

 

— Suas palavras me honram, Mestre Ori. Se  seus irmãos não fizerem objeção, aceito com gosto.

 

Dori assentiu, Nori deu um sim entusiasmado, e todos pareciam satisfeitos. Thorin assentiu para Balin, que deu um sorriso e anunciou:

 

— Está tudo em ordem, então. Amanhã voltamos a nos reunir para negociar os termos do contrato.

 

A reunião se desfez, e Bilbo se virou para Anna:

 

— Você sabia sobre isso?

 

Anna respondeu, confusa:

 

— Thorin comentou que iria fazer o pedido para você, mas eu pensei que fosse só isso: um pedido. Na minha cabeça, a coisa seria assim: Thorin faria o pedido, eu diria sim, você diria "tudo bem", e pronto! Seria só isso. Ninguém me falou nada sobre contrato, negociações e essas coisas.

 

Glóin, que tinha ficado para trás, comentou:

 

— Um contrato de corte e esponsais é muito importante e fundamental, ainda mais para um rei. Se você fosse uma princesa, haveria todas as cláusulas de comércio e terras mútuas, além de alianças políticas. — Ele a encarou. — Tem certeza que não é uma princesa?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Absoluta!

 

O anão de cabelos e barbas decoradas ruivo escuro sorriu, com um brilho nos olhos.

 

— Então já sei qual a primeira questão a negociar. Vou pensar nas demais e falaremos amanhã. Bem, boa noite.

 

Anna ainda estava meio tonta quando foi dormir. E a coisa não melhorou no dia seguinte, quando Glóin passou a negociar o contrato.

 

 


	37. Termos e condições

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin pede formalmente a mão de Anna a Bilbo

 

 

Pode-se dizer que Anna foi apanhada de surpresa na negociação dos termos do contrato de corte entre ela e Thorin Oakenshield. Na verdade, os únicos surpresos ali pareciam ser ela e Bilbo. Os demais pareciam estar bem confortáveis.

 

Primeiro Glóin a deixou a par do que um contrato de casamento normalmente implicava: disposição de bens, posição de cada um, títulos, deveres e obrigações. Anna achou muito razoável, em se tratando de um rei.

 

O filho de Gróin deixou claro:

 

— Lamento, moça, mas você não poderá ser chamada de rainha depois de se casar com Thorin.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Você não é uma anã — explicou Glóin. — É uma estrangeira. Isso poderia afetar o poder do rei, se houver insatisfação no povo. Mas não acho que deveria ter título menor do que consorte. Você poderia ser chamada consorte do rei, ou consorte real.

 

Anna garantiu, sem se impressionar:

 

— Parece bom para mim. Títulos pouco me interessam, e eu não quero prejudicar Thorin de maneira nenhuma.

 

— Consorte será o melhor. E outra coisa: uma vez que você não foi contratada para esta busca, mas está participando dela, acho justo estabelecer uma recompensa a ser retirada do tesouro de Erebor. E também...

 

As negociações sobre o rascunho do contrato se prolongaram por praticamente o dia inteiro. Thorin deveria estar fazendo o mesmo, pois Anna mal o viu. Após o jantar, porém, todos se reuniram à volta da mesa. Balin apresentou o contrato a Anna.

 

— Aqui está, senhorita.

 

Anna desenrolou o papel (era extenso) e olhou a primeira lista de obrigações. Leu em voz alta.

 

— “Deve servir como Consorte do Rei e desempenhar todas as funções do cargo. Deve usar as cores do Rei, no casamento e na corte. Deve usar contas do rei em suas tranças, feitas pelas mãos do rei”. — Anna ergueu os olhos. — Meu cabelo é curto demais para fazer tranças.

 

Balin lembrou, espirituoso:

 

— Vai ter que deixá-lo comprido de novo, senhorita, para que o rei possa trançá-lo.

 

Atrás dele, Thorin sorria de maneira convencida. Glóin ofereceu a sugestão, citando seu próprio papel:

 

— “Deve desempenhar as funções e ficar ao lado do Rei, barrando emergência, necessidade médica ou ausência negociada.”

 

Balin assentiu. Glóin citou novamente suas anotações:

 

— “Os deveres da Consorte do Rei estão estipulados como os seguintes: servir como conselheira no Conselho Real, comparecer às reuniões do Conselho e providenciar conselhos sinceros e sem malícia com discricionariedade do Rei. A consorte deverá assumir as responsabilidades do Rei em caso de indisposição por ferimento ou doença, com a ajuda do Conselho Real.”

 

Thorin e Balin se consultaram, antes de assentir. Anna franziu o cenho e continuou a ler. Mas ficou indignada com o próximo termo:

 

— “Deve manter-se _distante de elfos”?_ Que raio de contrato é esse?

 

Balin encarou Thorin com uma cara de “eu avisei” e disse, sem graça:

 

— Bem, podemos negociar isso mais tarde.

 

Glóin voltou à sua própria lista:

 

— Também faz parte dos deveres da Consorte sentar-se ao lado do Rei na Sala do Trono, comparecer a jantares de Estado e ajudar a entreter visitantes e dignitários de outros reinos.

 

Balin já ia concordar, mas Thorin o deteve.

 

— Exceto elfos.

 

Foi Anna quem insistiu:

 

— _Todos_ os dignitários.

 

Thorin estreitou os olhos, e Balin interveio:

 

— Todos os dignitários, com discrição do Rei.

 

Anna bateu pé:

 

— Não! Isso só significa que ele dará a palavra final!

 

Balin lembrou:

 

— Sua Majestade não tem um bom histórico com elfos, como sabe.

 

Anna insistiu:

 

— Mais uma razão pela qual eu devo tratar com eles. _Todos_ os dignitários.

 

Balin propôs:

 

— “Ajudar a entreter todos os dignitários e visitantes, exceto aqueles a quem a Consorte tenha previamente concordado em evitar, com a palavra da Consorte considerada final no assunto.”

 

Fez-se silêncio na mesa. Balin encarou Thorin, ainda de cara amarrada. Após um minuto, ele concordou. Depois Glóin consultou Anna, que também concordou. Glóin continuou:

 

— “Servir como diplomata e representante do rei quando necessário, com poderes para negociar no lugar do rei, assinar tratados, contratos e outras negociações de disputa”.

 

— “Sujeito à aprovação do rei” – ressaltou Balin.

 

Glóin concordou. Anna sorriu e voltou a ler.

 

— “Deve viver ao lado do Rei, em Erebor, mas tem permissão para viajar para fora do reino não mais do que duas estações por ano.” — Anna sorriu. — Eu poderia visitar o Shire, Bilbo! Eu adoraria.

 

Bilbo também sorriu.

 

— Será um prazer recebê-la, Anna.

 

As demais condições continuaram a ser negociadas sem disputa entre Balin e Glóin. O tempo foi passando. Contudo, eles chegaram a um ponto que Anna ficou desconfortável.

 

— “Deve atender às necessidades carnais do Rei o melhor que puder, e não procurar outro para satisfazer suas necessidades de conforto físico que não o Rei.”

 

Anna não podia sequer encarar Thorin, de tão vermelha que estava. Ele, porém, encarava Anna com um sorriso nos lábios e fogo nos olhos. Glóin veio com um texto diferente.

 

— “Deve atender às necessidades carnais do Rei como previamente negociado e concordado entre as duas partes, com direito a recusar a qualquer momento, sendo proibido qualquer tipo de dano ao corpo da Consorte, e não procurar outro para satisfazer suas necessidades de conforto físico que não o Rei.”

 

Anna ficou ainda mais vermelha, e Thorin protestou:

 

— Eu jamais faria qualquer dano nela; eu nunca a machucaria!

 

Glóin argumentou:

 

— A Consorte é pequena e frágil. O contrato deve protegê-la.

 

Balin sugeriu:

 

— Podemos mudar o texto para “abster-se de tocar a consorte quando enraivecido por qualquer motivo e vice-versa”.

 

Glóin consultou Anna com os olhos, ela assentiu. Balin fez o mesmo com Thorin, que também assentiu.

 

— Então esse texto é aceitável? — indagou Glóin.

 

Balin completou:

 

— “A Consorte tem direito de recusar a qualquer momento, seguindo a estipulação de que relações maritais devem acontecer ao menos uma vez por semana”.

 

— Uma vez por dia — corrigiu Thorin, deixando Anna vermelha.

 

Glóin se virou para ela.

 

— Não discutimos isso. Peço perdão. Foi uma distração de minha parte. Quais são suas sugestões?

 

Embora vermelha, Anna garantiu:

 

— Não penso em negar a ele tais relações, uma vez que estivermos casados, mas podíamos deixar duas vezes por semana, só por precaução?

 

— Cinco vezes por semana — regateou Thorin.

 

— Três vezes por semana no mínimo — negociou Glóin, olhando Anna. Ela concordou. Glóin emendou: — E a Consorte também deve ter o direito de requisitar tais relações se desejar.

 

Os olhos de Thorin se transformaram em puro fogo, um azul tão profundo que parecia mudar de cor. Ele garantiu, numa voz grave que fez Anna estremecer de paixão:

 

— O Rei estará disponível para os pedidos da Consorte em qualquer ocasião.

 

Anna enrubesceu, e Balin limpou a garganta, com um gesto sutil para Thorin, que emendou, relutante:

 

— À exceção de uma eventual responsabilidade do trono.

 

Glóin voltou para seus papeis e leu:

 

— “Herdeiros, se houver, deverão ter o título de príncipes e tratamento de Sua Alteza, e devem entrar na linha sucessória apenas atrás de Fíli e Kíli, à discricionariedade do rei”.

 

De novo, fez-se um silêncio respeitoso na sala. Anna observou os rostos boquiabertos em toda mesa. Thorin a encarou e repetiu, em voz baixa:

 

— Herdeiros…?

 

Ao ver a reação dos demais, Anna deu de ombros, constrangida, e explicou:

 

— Bem, achei que seria bom estar ao menos preparada para a possibilidade. Nem sei se será possível termos filhos, mas se for, não quero ameaçar o trono de Fíli, nem Kíli.

 

Kíli parecia maravilhado:

 

— Primos… Nunca pensei em ter primos!

 

— Um bebê real — concordou Fíli, abismado. — Isso seria uma bênção de Mahal.

 

Thorin era o mais embevecido. Ele indagou:

 

— Tem certeza que quer isso, minha _ghivashel?_ Você é muito pequena, pode ser perigoso.

 

Anna foi sincera.

 

— Não vou dizer que não ficarei com medo. Mas eu gostaria muito de ter um filho, especialmente um filho seu, meu amor. Acho que vai valer a pena correr o risco. Se vamos nos casar, essa é uma possibilidade que devemos pensar, não? — Ela encarou os demais, intrigada. — Vocês não tinham pensado nisso? É por isso que estão todos parecendo tão espantados? Fiz algo errado?

 

Balin sorria como um avô orgulhoso quando explicou:

 

— Senhorita, filhos são a maior bênção de Mahal para um anão. Não temos muitos filhos, e cada pequenino é celebrado como um tesouro maior do que qualquer quantidade de ouro.

 

Thorin suspirou, reverente:

 

— Mais valioso do que todo o ouro de Erebor…

 

Mais prático, Glóin arrumou a papelada e quis saber:

 

— Este texto é aceito, então? Podemos prosseguir? “A Consorte deverá reter toda a propriedade que tiver antes do casamento para dela dispor como lhe aprouver, incluindo sua parte no contrato da reconquistar de Erebor bem como...”

 

As negociações prosseguiram mais algum tempo, depois todos se recolheram, exaustos. Anna notou que Ori a seguiu até o seu quarto, postando-se na porta com o grande martelo que usava como arma. Ela desejou:

 

— Er… boa noite, Ori.

 

— Boa noite, dona Anna — respondeu ele. — Fique tranquila, estarei guardando sua virtude.

 

— Tem certeza que isso é necessário?

 

Solene, ele disse:

 

— Sim, senhora. Pode ficar descansada.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Só quero ter certeza de que você não está exagerando, Ori. Vá descansar.

 

— Boa noite, dona Anna.

 

Com um sorriso, Anna entrou no quarto. Ela ainda estava sob o impacto da negociação que durara quase dois dias. Parecia uma coisa um tanto surreal, pensar que ela estaria ao lado de Thorin no trono de Erebor.

 

Anna procurou não pensar que eram grandes as chances de isso nunca acontecer. Ela concentrou seus pensamentos em descansar, pois na manhã seguinte, todos estariam rumo a Erebor, última etapa da viagem.

 

Rumo a Smaug.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 


	38. Pelo rio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Companhia deixa a Cidade do Lago

 

No dia seguinte, um dia cinzento de final de outono, com um vento fraco mas não menos gelado, a expedição partiu em três barcos com 13 anões e dois hobbits, enquanto pôneis eram despachados por terra com suprimentos e provisões. Anna estava no primeiro barco com Thorin, Bilbo, Kíli e Fíli, pilotado por Bard. Os demais anões estavam divididos nos outros dois barcos.

 

Bilbo estava praticamente jogado no fundo da embarcação. Anna estava junto dele.

 

— Tio, você está bem?

 

O pobre hobbit estava decididamente esverdeado, e lamentou-se:

 

— Eu disse antes: hobbits e água não se misturam bem. Deveríamos ter ido com os pôneis!

 

Secretamente, Anna também achava a mesma coisa, pois estava começando a enjoar. Bard notou o desconforto dos hobbits, rindo. Comentou com Thorin.

 

— Nossos hobbits não estão apreciando a viagem, parece.

 

Thorin deu de ombros:

 

— São apenas hobbits.

 

Kíli chegou perto de Anna e cochichou:

 

— Está bem, Anna?

 

— Só um enjoo chato, Kíli. Mas estou bem, obrigada. Bilbo parece bem pior.

 

Foram três dias bem miseráveis, rio acima. Anna tentava apreciar a paisagem, mas a floresta de Mirkwood estava bem atrás, e as árvores que margeavam o rio Corrente não eram muitas.

 

Anna notava Bard e Thorin de olho nas margens. Bard também tinha que ficar de olho nas águas, já que estava pilotando o barco, mas ela notou que ele não se desgrudava de seu arco e flecha.

 

No segundo dia, Anna cochichou com Thorin:

 

— Acha que Thranduil vai mandar algumas patrulhas atrás de nós? Ele já sabe que deixamos a cidade, pois tinha espiões a nos vigiar.

 

Thorin fechou a cara:

 

— Bem, deixe que mande patrulhas. Chegaremos a Erebor antes que ele tire a primeira flecha da aljava!

 

— Não subestime o rei dos elfos — aconselhou Anna. — Ele pode se dar ao luxo de esperar o melhor momento.

 

Thorin assentiu:

 

— Talvez tenha razão. Direi a Dwalin para ficar de olho.

 

— Ficarei cuidando de Bilbo. O pobrezinho parece disposto a colocar tudo para fora.

 

Do timão, Bard acompanhou o diálogo com interesse. Anna não notou o olhar do humano para ela quando foi se sentar ao lado de Bilbo.

 

— Ai — lamentava-se Bilbo. — Por que fui deixar minha toca? Bem que temos um ditado: “Nunca se aventure para o leste”! Eu pensava que o leste ficava em Bree, ou Rivendell. Minha mãe já esteve em Rivendell, com Gandalf. Contou-me coisas tão espetaculares que desde pequeno tive muita curiosidade de conhecer aquele lugar.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— E quando você viu Rivendell, achou que era realmente tão espetacular como sua mãe lhe dissera?

 

— Não — ele sorriu. — Achei ainda mais espetacular.

 

Anna sorriu de volta e procurou confirmar:

 

— Foi de sua mãe que você herdou esse espírito aventureiro?

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Sim, ele era uma legítima Tûk. Sabe, a família Tûk não tem grande conceito em Hobbiton. Felizmente, ela se casou com o meu pai, um Baggins legítimo. Não há família mais conceituada em todo o Shire.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Soa como um casal que se completava. Tenho certeza que eles se amavam muito.

 

Bilbo sorriu, e Anna percebeu um misto de melancolia e alegria sincera nele. O hobbit indagou:

 

— Seus pais também eram assim?

 

— Não sei — respondeu Anna. — Meu pai morreu quando eu tinha três anos, então posso dizer que nunca o conheci. Minha mãe nunca se casou novamente e me criou sozinha. Não tive uma vida fácil, mas também não me queixo.

 

Nesse ponto, Bilbo se ergueu rapidamente:

 

— Desculpe, mas...

 

Não conseguiu completar a frase, debruçando-se sobre a beirada do barco e prontamente despejando o conteúdo de seu estômago no rio. Anna tentou acudi-lo, enquanto Fíli e Kíli se divertiam às custas do pobre hobbit. Anna ralhou com eles, sem notar que Bard parecia cada vez mais atento a seus movimentos.

 

Quando a noite caiu, Thorin ordenou:

 

— Kíli, Fíli, vocês ficam de guarda. Anni, Bilbo, procurem descansar. Amanhã chegaremos ao ancoradouro.

 

Bilbo suspirou:

 

— Já não era sem tempo...!

 

Anna sorriu e colocou seu cobertor junto dele. Thorin aproximou-se, dizendo:

 

— Estão bem? Têm fome, sede ou frio?

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Oh, não me fale em comida!...

 

Anna riu e respondeu a Thorin:

 

— Estamos bem, Thorin.

 

Ele indicou:

 

— Se precisarem de alguma coisa, podem me chamar. Estarei com Mestre Bard.

 

— Obrigada e boa-noite.

 

Anna tentou descansar, mas viu Bilbo enregelado e arrumou um casaco para cobri-lo. Depois, desperta, ficou na beirada do barco, a observar as estrelas.

 

Quanto mais chegavam perto de Erebor, mais Anna ficava inquieta. Ela notava os anões nervosos, mas acima de tudo ela temia a batalha que se avizinhava.

 

— Noite fria, não?

 

Anna deu um pulo quando viu que Bard se aproximara dela sem barulho. O humano disse:

 

— Desculpe, não quis assustar você.

 

Anna se encolheu:

 

— Eu é que peço desculpas por minha distração, Mestre Bard. Deveria ter mais atenção.

 

Bard observou:

 

— Verdade. Alguém que está tentando esconder sua identidade não deveria se deixar levar por distrações.

 

Anna empalideceu, mas tentou disfarçar:

 

— Como assim? Não entendo, Mestre Bard.

 

O homem sorriu:

 

— Faz bem em se esconder. Na verdade, até que se escondeu bem. Só agora, olhando bem, é que pude perceber o que você realmente é.

 

Anna continuou a tentar disfarçar:

 

— M-Mestre Bard, eu não s-sei do que est-

 

Ele a interrompeu:

 

— Sempre achei estranho que você nunca fosse chamado a fazer qualquer trabalho pesado. Um menino na sua pretensa idade tem que desenvolver os músculos. Um menino da sua idade quer se provar ser um homem, quer beber com os adultos, praticar luta, correr atrás de donzelas! Entretanto, ninguém encoraja você a nenhuma dessas atividades.

 

Anna tentou dizer, cada vez mais nervosa:

 

— A companhia, os anões, eles são muito protetores, e-eu...

 

Bard a interrompeu de novo:

 

— Na verdade, o modo como esses anões e seu suposto tio tratam você só faria sentido se você, rapazinho, fosse na verdade uma mocinha.

 

A moça insistiu:

 

— M-Mestre B-bard, por favor…

 

Uma voz diferente indagou, por trás de Anna:

 

— E com quem andou falando sobre isso, Mestre Bard?

 

Bard pareceu empalidecer, e Anna se virou para ver Thorin com um arco em punho, a flecha apontada diretamente para o humano, olhos faiscando querendo sangue. Anna soltou um grito:

 

— Thorin, não! Abaixe isso. Mestre Bard não vai nos fazer mal. — Ela se virou, indagando. — Vai nos fazer mal, Mestre Bard?

 

Thorin pareceu interessado na resposta, e Bard respondeu:

 

— Não, claro que não. Mas eu fico imaginando por que levam uma menina nessa jornada tão perigosa. Só uma coisa me vem à mente, e se for isso que eu estou pensando, eu lamento, mas não vou deixar que vocês levem essa criança.

 

— Do que está falando? — quis saber Anna.

 

— Uma mocinha como você seria um petisco apetitoso para um dragão. Donzelas são irresistíveis para esses monstros.

 

— O quê? Acha que vão me usar como isca de dragão?

 

Thorin abaixou o arco, dizendo:

 

— Paz, Bard. Garanto que não temos intenção de ferir nosso hobbit.

 

O humano franziu o cenho:

 

— Ela não é um hobbit… Ou é?

 

— Não, não sou — confirmou Anna. — E também não sou criança. Só sou pequena. O que acha que eles pretendem fazer comigo?

 

Bard deu de ombros:

 

— Não querem usar você como isca de dragão? Digo, sendo jovem, donzela...

 

Anna soltou um ruído curto de espanto e indignação.

 

— Master Bard!... O senhor realmente achou que meus amigos fariam isso comigo?

 

Bard dirigiu-se a Anna:

 

— Então me dê uma razão plausível para uma moça como você se envolver nessa busca que obviamente não é sua.

 

Thorin se adiantou, postando-se ao lado de Anna:

 

— Ela é minha prometida.

 

O humano encarou Thorin, depois Anna, como se esperasse por algum tipo de explicação. Como ninguém ofereceu nenhuma, ele resmungou:

 

— Deve haver uma história e tanto. Espero que algum dia vocês me digam.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Por guardar este segredo, Mestre Bard, prometo lhe contar a história. Mas advirto que pode ser menos excitante do que imagina.

 

Bard deu de ombros:

 

— Vou querer saber mesmo assim. Talvez eu possa saber mais sobre minhas raízes.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Tem raízes nesta região, Mestre Bard?

 

O homem disse, sério:

 

— Sou descendente dos governantes da antiga cidade de Valle, o rei Girion. Se vocês realmente pretendem ir à Montanha Solitária, vão passar pela antiga cidade. Calculo que verão as ruínas de Valle. Lembrem-se que se despertarem o dragão, a Cidade do Lago deverá ficar ainda pior do que Valle. Se Smaug atacar, vai destruir todos nós, porque a cidade é inteiramente feita de madeira.

 

— Soa como se criticasse nosso propósito, Mestre Bard — observou Thorin.

 

— É opinião de muita gente na cidade que o dragão deve ser deixado em paz, se é que está vivo. Há 60 anos ele não dá sinais de vida. O que pretendem fazer é muito arriscado.

 

Anna interferiu:

 

— A verdade é que o povo da Cidade do Lago acredita que nós não sobreviveremos em nossa jornada, Thorin.

 

Ele encarou Anna, depois encarou Bard:

 

— Isso é verdade, Mestre Bard?

 

O humano estava constrangido, então ele desviou o olhar, encarando as margens e hesitou, antes de responder:

 

— Sim, é verdade.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Então por que nos ajudar?

 

Desta vez Bard o encarou:

 

— Porque se houver a mínima chance de vocês terem sucesso, vocês merecem ajuda.

 

Thorin o encarou, avaliando a sinceridade dele. Depois assentiu e pediu a Anna:

 

— Por favor, vá dormir. Ao amanhecer, atravessaremos o sopé da montanha.

 

Anna assentiu, e foi para perto de Bilbo, deixando os dois sozinhos. Ela se deitou, mas não conseguiu dormir.

 


	39. No sopé da montanha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A companhia chega à desolação perto de Erebor

 

 

Conforme o previsto, pouco depois do raiar do dia, os barcos aportaram no ancoradouro indicado. Anna deixou o barco e olhou para cima, maravilhada: no pequeno píer, havia uma estátua imensa de um anão, com capacete e vestes de combate. Ao ver que Anna tinha a cabeça olhando para cima, Bilbo fez a mesma coisa, e ficou boquiaberto. Balin notou a reação dos dois e explicou:

 

— Aqui era um posto avançado dos vigias de Erebor. Também era o porto de onde saíam as mercadorias para Valle e de onde vinham os artigos que Erebor trocava com a cidade. — Apontou para um ponto adiante. — Ali está a estátua dedicada aos homens da cidade.

 

Anna e Bilbo olharam a estátua, mas a maior parte dos anões também estava encarando o local: poucos deles tinham conhecido Erebor, exilados nas Montanhas Azuis pelo dragão Smaug. Aquele lugar era tão novo para eles quanto para Anna e Bilbo.

 

Não demorou muito e chegaram os cavalos, pôneis e provisões. Bard despediu-se deles, desejando-lhes sorte, mas com um olhar de despedida mais solene. Anna ficou com uma boa impressão dele.

 

Carregaram os pôneis com tudo que puderam e o resto foi guardado em uma tenda. Sem surpresa, os homens todos deram meia-volta e ninguém quis acompanhá-los até Erebor. Anna deu de ombros quando Thorin a encarou, tenso.

 

Novamente montada em pôneis, a companhia começou a marchar cada vez mais para perto da montanha. Não era só o dia nublado e frio de fim de outono que fazia Anna tremer: havia a expectativa, pois todos estavam chegando ao fim da jornada, e no fim dela havia um dragão.

 

Anna também não conseguira encontrar nenhuma saída para seu próprio dilema: o desfecho da Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos. Ela continuava sem saber o que fazer, mas já tomara uma decisão — tentaria interferir para poupar Thorin, Fíli e Kíli. E não se importava com sua própria vida.

 

Uma voz a tirou de seus pensamentos:

 

— Está muito calada.

 

Anna quase levou um susto, sorrindo para Dwalin.

 

— Há muito em que pensar, Mestre Dwalin.

 

— Talvez não valha a pena pensar tanto, moça. As coisas vão se resolver, de um jeito ou de outro. Mas quero que saiba que, apesar de ser amigo e Guardião de Thorin, não vou deixar nada lhe acontecer.

 

— Obrigada, Dwalin.

 

— Toda a companhia sentiu sua falta durante o tempo que você ficou fora — comentou o anão. — Thorin mais que todos, claro.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Agradeço por me contar, Dwalin. Nem sempre eu tive certeza disso.

 

O guerreiro garantiu:

 

— Foi aí que eu vi, dona Anna. Enquanto você esteve fora, Thorin... — ele hesitou. — Bom, ele estava muito irritado, claro, mas eu não tinha reparado o quanto a sua presença mexe com ele.

 

— Dwalin, é muito lisonjeiro, mas…

 

— Moça, você não viu como ele ficou — interrompeu Dwalin, com uma insistência suave. — O que quero dizer é que, quando você está por perto, Thorin é um líder melhor. Fica mais focado, conhece suas prioridades. Havia horas em que ele parecia estar perdido. Eu não tinha visto isso antes, mas ele precisa de você.

 

— Eu…

 

— Você fará dele um rei melhor — disse Dwalin, numa suavidade que surpreendeu Anna. Ela o encarou, de olhos arregalados. Ele continuou: — O melhor rei que Erebor já viu. Só mesmo a melhor rainha para fazer isso. Fico feliz que tenha aceitado ficar ao lado dele. Pode contar comigo. Sempre.

 

Anna estava mais do que vermelha e emocionada. Olhando discretamente, ela viu que estavam mais afastados dos outros. Constrangida, ela disse, apenas:

 

— Dwalin, nem posso dizer o quanto isso me comove. Vou fazer o que puder para corresponder a essa confiança. Tudo que tenho é meu amor por ele. Eu faria qualquer coisa por Thorin. Mesmo que às vezes ele não goste e grite comigo.

 

— Como se jogar na frente de wargs? — Dwalin deu um risinho.

 

Anna encolheu os ombros:

 

— Bom, eu também enganei o rei dos elfos de Mirkwood e ajudei Bilbo a soltar todos vocês.

 

Dwalin riu-se, e Anna sentiu a atmosfera ficar um pouco mais leve. Continuaram a jornada, e Anna notou que a vegetação era escassa, o terreno preto e esturricado. A fúria do dragão deixara tudo arrasado.

 

Continuaram se afastando do rio Corrente e não demorou a chegarem ao sopé da Montanha Solitária, sem encontrar qualquer perigo ou sinal do dragão, a não ser a desolação que ele trouxera. Anna notava que a montanha se aproximava cada vez, parecendo escura e ameaçadora.

 

— Vamos acampar aqui — anunciou Thorin, pouco antes da claridade começar a diminuir e a noite se anunciar. — Bombur, prepare algo.

 

Anna saltou do pônei, notando que estavam no lado ocidental do grande contraforte sul, que terminava no chamado Morro do Corvo.

 

— Amanhã começaremos a procurar a entrada — decidiu Thorin. — Balin, você tem o primeiro turno de guarda no acampamento. Dwalin, você tem o segundo.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Thorin, posso lhe falar um minuto?

 

Eles se afastaram dos demais, mas Ori ficou por perto. Thorin indagou:

 

— Sim, minha pequena, o que queria me dizer?

 

— Preciso de sua ajuda — disse Anna. — Lembra quando cheguei até vocês e prometi ajudar a reconquistar a montanha?

 

Thorin sorriu:

 

— E desde então você vem cumprindo sua promessa. Sou grato por isso.

 

— Então não vai se opor que eu ajude Bilbo, não é?

 

— O hobbit? Por quê?

 

— Ele vai precisar de ajuda para enfrentar Smaug.

 

— O dragão?! — Thorin fechou a cara. — Não quero você perto daquela criatura!

 

— Mas eu posso distraí-lo! Bilbo terá mais chance se eu distrair o monstro!

 

— Você ouviu o que está dizendo?

 

— Thorin, eu prometi ajudar!

 

— Você já ajudou o bastante! Isso é pedir demais!

 

— Gandalf deve ter dito que o dragão não conhece o cheiro de hobbit! Imagine o _meu_ cheiro! Eu posso enganá-lo!

 

— Anna, é perigoso demais. Já está decidido.

 

Anna perdeu a paciência:

 

— Seja razoável, seu anão teimoso.

 

Thorin se irritou:

 

— Já disse que não e e está decidido. Esta é minha palavra final!

 

Foi a vez de Anna fechar a cara:

 

— Se pensa que manda em mim, Thorin Oakenshield, está enganado! É bom ir desabusando desta noção!

 

Ele gritou:

 

— Eu sou rei sob a montanha, mulher!

 

— Pois a mim parece que você é o rei _de fora_ da maldita montanha! E até derrotarmos o maldito dragão, você continuará do lado de fora da sua preciosa montanha!

 

Ela saiu pisando duro, sob olhar de toda a companhia, que ouvira os gritos. Thorin nada respondera, mas seu olhar sombrio acompanhou Anna até ela se sentar, irritada, ao lado de Bilbo. O hobbit indagou, preocupado:

 

— Está tudo bem?

 

— Não! — Anna respondeu, agressiva, e arrependeu-se imediatamente. — Desculpe, Bilbo. Estou irritada pela teimosia dos anões.

 

O hobbit tentou elevar os ânimos dela:

 

— O jantar está quase pronto. Quem sabe isso anima a companhia?

 

Não animou. Anna deitou-se naquela noite ao lado de Bilbo. Mas ela mal dormiu à noite, sabendo que as coisas ainda iam piorar muito antes de melhorar.

 

Se é que melhorariam.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Na manhã seguinte, Thorin dividiu o grupo em busca da porta oculta, aquela na qual estava a única chance de retomar seu antigo lar. Com Bilbo e Anna, foram Balin, Kíli e Fíli. Eles deveriam inspecionar o terreno ao sul do Portão Principal. Pelo tom de Thorin, Anna notou que ele ainda estava irritado pela conversa da noite anterior. Era mesmo um homem que sabia guardar rancor, pensou Anna, entre chateada e indignada.

 

O pequeno grupo avançou em silêncio no terreno rochoso e difícil de andar, ao sopé de penhascos tão cinzentos quanto o dia, até o pé do Morro do Corvo. De onde estava, Anna viu o rio fazer uma curva, desenhando o desfiladeiro de Valle, para depois seguir para longe da montanha rumo ao lago.

 

Era uma elevação e todos pararam ali para ver a paisagem desolada do vale amplo que ficava no ponto onde a Montanha Solitária começava a se erguer. No vale amplo, Anna viu as ruínas do que antes haviam sido casas, torres e muralhas. Agora eram apenas ruínas esturricadas do que obviamente tinha sido uma cidade.

 

Balin quebrou o silêncio.

 

— Ali está o que resta de Valle — disse Balin. — As encostas da montanha eram cobertas de verdes bosques e todo o vale que ali se abrigava era rico e agradável, nos dias em que os sinos soavam na cidade.

 

A voz do velho anão tinha um tom tão melancólico que cortou o coração de Anna. Ela indagou:

 

— Você viu o ataque do dragão, Balin?

 

Anna podia jurar que a voz de Balin falhara quando respondeu, baixinho:

 

— Sim, dona.

 

— Sinto muito.

 

Era o mínimo que Anna podia dizer, e a paisagem devastada à sua frente era a prova da inadequação de suas palavras: o solo enegrecido e esturricado, as torres pretas de fuligem, as ruínas eloquentes da devastação que Smaug trouxera. Anna tentou imaginar o vale verde e a cidade próspera, com uma dor no coração. Que calamidade!

 

Anna não notou Kíli se aproximando:

 

— Está tudo bem, dona Anna?

 

— Estava tentando imaginar esse local antes da destruição.

 

— Está muito calada — disse ele.

 

Fíli completou:

 

— Vimos a discussão de ontem. Está tudo bem entre vocês dois?

 

Anna viu os olhares de preocupação dos dois e argumentou:

 

— Seu tio discordou de uma decisão que tomei, só isso.

 

Kíli justificou:

 

— Provavelmente ele só queria protegê-la. Não foi por mal.

 

— Entendo isso — disse Anna. — Mas ele deve saber que sou capaz de tomar minhas próprias decisões, se é que vamos ter uma vida juntos.

 

Kíli ficou pálido e Fíli arregalou os olhos, indagando:

 

— Não está pensando em desistir dele, está? Vai deixar Thorin?

 

Anna esclareceu:

 

— Claro que não. Só quis dizer que podemos ter uma repetição disso se ele continuar me dizendo o que fazer. — Os dois pareceram tão assustados que Anna se viu obrigada a garantir. — Olhem, eu amo muito o tio de vocês, mesmo que às vezes possamos ter discussões. Sei que sou meio cabeça quente e ele também pode ser difícil.

 

Fíli pareceu mais aliviado:

 

— Ele está feliz com você. Mais calmo.

 

Kíli acrescentou:

 

— Nunca o vi tão feliz, na verdade. Nossa mãe disse que ele não foi carrancudo a vida toda, mas eu nunca tinha acreditado, até agora.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Kíli, Fíli, saibam de uma coisa: sou capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo tio de vocês. Mesmo que ele me odeie por isso.

 

Os dois jovens irmãos sorriram. Kíli disse:

 

— Você vai ser uma ótima tia!

 

Adiante, Bilbo os interrompeu, chamando:

 

— Ei! Vocês vêm ou não?

 

Anna viu que o hobbit e Balin tinham seguido para além da extremidade do contraforte sul da montanha. Ela e os dois irmãos aceleraram o passo o quanto podiam até chegar aos dois. Lá, os cinco se agacharam atrás de um grande rochedo, de onde viram uma caverna escura aberta num grande paredão rochoso entre os braços da montanha. Dela saía vapor e fumaça escura, além das águas do rio Corrente.

 

O grupo não se atrevia a fazer qualquer movimento naquele local de paisagem árida e inóspita, onde só os corvos voavam, dando o nome ao Morro do Corvo. O silêncio só era quebrado pela água nas pedras e o crocitar das aves negras.

 

Bilbo quebrou o silêncio.

 

— Pela fumaça, parece que o dragão está vivo e dentro da montanha.

 

— Acho que tem razão, Bilbo — disse Anna.

 

Balin disse:

 

— A fumaça em si não prova nada, mas pode estar certo, Mestre Baggins. Agora é melhor irmos embora. Não gosto destas aves. Elas parecem nos seguir!

 

Anna ergueu o olhar e notou que os corvos realmente pareciam estar sempre próximos de onde eles estavam. Havia alguma coisa no livro sobre eles, mas ela não se lembrava exatamente do que se tratava. Deu de ombros:

 

— Bem, este lugar é chamado de Morro do Corvo por algum motivo, não?

 

Bilbo apressou:

 

— Vamos, vamos embora. Mestre Balin tem razão sobre esses corvos agourentos!

 

Começaram a fazer o caminho para o acampamento, desanimados, com os corvos a segui-los. Anna tentava lembrar o que o livro dizia sobre corvos, tordos e outras aves.

 

Isso era algo importante, ela sentia que era.

 


	40. Em busca de uma porta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensão, apreensão e trabalho na montanha

 

Mais uma vez, Anna teve a vantagem de lembrar-se de fatos do livro. Vários deles vieram à tona ao mesmo tempo, durante a busca pela porta secreta da montanha. O primeiro deles era sobre pássaros. Corvos, tordos e talvez outras espécies (como as águias gigantes) eram capazes de falar línguas diferentes. Segundo a história, apenas um corvo, Roäc, ainda retinha o conhecimento e o poder de se comunicar com homens e anões.

 

Contudo, Anna não dividiu aquele conhecimento com os outros. Haveria uma hora em que a comunicação seria necessária, mas até lá, aquela era uma vantagem.

 

No meio tempo, era grande a busca pela porta secreta. Anna notou que um dos mais animados era Bilbo. Várias vezes ele pediu a Thorin o mapa e ficava analisando. Anna se sentou ao lado dele.

 

— Algum progresso, Bilbo?

 

Ele suspirou:

 

— Não está fácil ter algum progresso. Já é o segundo dia que procuramos, e nada.

 

— Acho que deveríamos acampar mais perto do local indicado no mapa — sugeriu Anna, apontando. — Veja: no mapa há um X marcando o local.

 

Bilbo raciocinou:

 

— A mensagem escondida do mapa diz que a porta vai poder ser aberta no Dia de Durin, mas nenhum dos anões sabe dizer exatamente quando isso vai ser.

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Então, talvez valha mais a pena “ficar ao lado da pedra cinzenta quando o torno bater”.

 

Bilbo se manteve imóvel, cenho franzido, pensando furiosamente. Ele pediu:

 

— Anna, pode repetir o que disse?

 

Foi a vez de Anna não entender:

 

— Eu só repeti a mensagem. Disse que devíamos ficar ao lado da pedra cinzenta quando o tordo bater.

 

Bilbo citou, baixinho, mais para si mesmo:

 

— “... e o Sol poente, com a última luz do Dia de Durin, brilhará sobre a fechadura...” — Ele sorriu, dizendo: — É isso! Venha, temos que falar com Thorin para mudar o acampamento!

 

Entusiasmado, Bilbo pegou Anna pela mão e a levou até o centro do acampamento, onde estavam a maioria dos anões, incluindo o líder da companhia. O hobbit explicou a Thorin:

 

— Precisamos ficar do lado oeste, não aqui do lado sul. É lá que a porta está!

 

Thorin o encarou, desconfiado:

 

— E por que diz isso, Mestre Baggins?

 

Bilbo abriu o mapa e mostrou:

 

— Ora, a mensagem das runas é clara. “Fique ao lado da pedra cinzenta quando o tordo bater, e o Sol poente, com a última luz do Dia de Durin, brilhará sobre a fechadura”. Não percebe? A porta está do lado que o Sol se põe: no oeste! É para lá que temos que ir!

 

Bofur comentou:

 

— Por Mahal, ele está certo. Temos que acompanhar a luz do Sol poente!

 

Anna concordou, sorrindo:

 

— Bilbo tem razão. O Sol vai brilhar sobre a fechadura no dia correto.

 

Glóin olhou para a face da montanha, onde corvos sobrevoavam, dizendo:

 

— E os pássaros começaram a retornar a Erebor, como Óin leu nos presságios. Tudo faz sentido.

 

Thorin sorriu, satisfeito.

 

— Balin, Dwalin, ajudem na mudança. Vamos mudar o acampamento para o lado oriental da montanha!

 

Dwalin negaceou, preocupado:

 

— Aquele lado não tem muitas superfícies para montarmos o acampamento. Só se for bem mais alto, e aí vai ser difícil levar os suprimentos.

 

Ori notou:

 

— Mas tem um pouco de capim para os pôneis! Podemos deixar os animais mais embaixo e ir para o alto.

 

Balin também pareceu preocupado.

 

— O mapa indica que a porta está perto de um penhasco, e ela abre uma passagem que desce para os níveis mais baixos e salões profundos de Erebor.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Isso é um problema para mais tarde. Agora vamos nos mudar para a face oeste da montanha. — Ele agitou os braços, chamando Kíli e Fíli, que estavam mais afastados. — Vamos todos recolher os nossos pertences. Balin, você e Ori levam os pôneis até o local com pasto. Os demais devem também localizar as cordas. A subida será íngreme.

 

Anna não demorou a descobrir que o próprio Thorin tinha subestimado a montanha.

 

Como estavam pelo lado sul, tiveram que passar pelas duas gigantescas estátuas de anões que guardavam o portão principal e a boca do rio Corrente. Anna admirou mais uma vez o lugar, de olho no local por onde havia vapor e fumaça subindo. Ela não tinha dificuldade em visualizar Erebor em seus dias de glória, pelo menos a parte externa da montanha e o portão principal. Anna procurou afastar os pensamentos melancólicos da cabeça e começou a escalada.

 

Bilbo e Glóin eram os mais próximos a Anna, mas Bofur e Bifur também estavam por perto. Fíli e Kíli iam junto de Thorin, que abria caminho com Dwalin. Os demais iam atrás, Bombur por último. O grupo subia em silêncio, porque o esforço físico não era desprezível, e eles precisavam de todo fôlego que tinham.

 

Finalmente chegaram a um local que sustentaria um acampamento. Os víveres e pôneis, porém, ficaram num nível abaixo, porque a trilha era muito estreita. Bofur e Bombur ficaram encarregados de tomar conta deles. Bombur gostou da ideia, cansado da subida.

 

— Mas quem vai fazer o jantar? — indagou Kíli.

 

— Eu faço — ofereceu-se Nori. — Melhor do que deixar nas mãos de Dori.

 

Todos riram, e Anna notou que estava cansada, dolorida e faminta. Ela tinha a função de recolher gravetos para o fogo, o que não era nada fácil naquele paredão escarpado de rocha, com vegetação escassa.

 

Quando ela retornou com os gravetos, Thorin indagou:

 

— Está bem, pequena?

 

— Sim, só tenho fome — respondeu ela, sorrindo.

 

Ele apontou:

 

— Você e Bilbo devem dormir junto da fogueira. Deve fazer frio esta noite.

 

— Obrigada, Thorin.

 

O chefe da companhia se afastou, e Bilbo indagou:

 

— Tudo bem?

 

Mais animada, Anna sorriu e respondeu:

 

— Acho que agora está tudo bem, Bilbo.

 

— Você parece cansada — disse ele.

 

— Estou com muita fome — disse ela. — E sono.

 

O hbbt sorriu:

 

— Isso é bom. Você quase não comeu de manhã.

 

— Não acordei muito bem do estômago. — Anna olhou em volta. — Veja: agora temos uma vista.

 

Era verdade. Como estavam numa das fraldas da montanha, tinham uma visão ampla das redondezas: do platô onde estavam Bofur e Bombur até o curso do rio Corrente, que serpenteava pela planície até formar o lago. À direita, ela localizou parte das ruínas de Valle.

 

Mesmo sob a luz do sol poente, tudo era cinza, sem vida, devido à passagem de Smaug. Adiante, bem longe, entre as árvores, pensou Anna, deveria estar a Cidade do Lago. Bilbo comentou, baixinho:

 

— Parece um deserto.

 

Anna observou — mais para si mesma do que para ele:

 

— Devemos acreditar que estamos aqui para mudar esta paisagem, Mestre Baggins.

 

Ele a encarou, olhando para baixo, pois que Anna era ainda menor que ele, e indagou:

 

— Você acredita mesmo nisso?

 

— Meu caro Bilbo — disse Anna, sorrindo —, se eu não acreditasse nisso, acha que eu estaria aqui?

 

Ele sorriu e abraçou-a. Anna respondeu ao abraço, comovida.

 

Então ambos ouviram um pigarro. Viraram-se e deram de cara com Ori e seu machado. O anão estava com cara de poucos amigos e chamou:

 

— Nori diz que o jantar está quase pronto. E vocês dois não deveriam estar sozinhos.

 

Anna sorriu para ele:

 

— Tio Bilbo estava admirando a paisagem. Está um por do sol magnífico, não acha?

 

Ori disse:

 

— Isso não é motivo para abraçar um homem que não é parente. Não é próprio.

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Ori, você se esqueceu? Bilbo _é_ meu parente: ele é meu tio. Minha virtude está bem segura com ele, pode acreditar.

 

O jovem anão ficou rubro de tanto embaraço, mas Bilbo salvou a situação, dizendo:

 

— Ah, mas isso quer dizer que Mestre Ori é o melhor guardião que você poderia ter, Anna. Obrigado, rapaz!

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Ótimo, agora que está tudo esclarecido, podemos ir comer?

 

Blbo riu-se:

 

— Por Eru, ela está mesmo com fome! Vá na frente, pequena!

 

Naquela noite, Anna comeu bem e dormiu melhor ainda, sem se importar com o frio.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

O quadro, porém, era bem diferente na manhã seguinte. Anna estava se sentindo tão mal que não conseguiu comer coisa alguma além de cram e água. Também estava pesada e sonolenta, mas Óin garantiu que ela não estava com febre.

 

Por isso, Anna não participou do primeiro dia de buscas pela porta secreta. Por precaução, Thorin a designou como ajudante de Bombur para tomar conta dos pôneis e fazer estoque das provisões. A maior prova que ela não estava bem era que ela não reclamou de ficar para trás. E dormiu durante o dia.

 

À tardinha, porém, Anna estava bem melhor, e adiantou o jantar para Nori, pois ela estava com fome. Comeu bem e dormiu cedo.

 

No dia seguinte, porém, Anna foi acordada com uma náusea violenta, uma que a fez correr para longe do acampamento e colocar o jantar para fora. Felizmente nenhum dos outros viu, pensou.

 

Decidida a não ficar de fora das atividades desta vez, Anna voltou ao acampamento já com alguns gravetos para o fogo e pôs o melhor sorriso, antes de tentar ajudar Bofur a preparar o desjejum. Infelizmente ficou na tentativa, porque o mero aroma da comida fez a náusea voltar com força.

 

— Ei, dona Anna — chamou Bofur. — Tudo bem?

 

— Claro — mentiu ela. — Por que pergunta?

 

— A senhora parece meio... verde, se é que me permite dizer.

 

Anna disfarçou com um sorriso:

 

— Oh, bem, confesso que estou com sono ainda. Mas vou espantar esse sono agora mesmo. Deixe-me pegar um pouco de água limpa para lavar essas terrinas.

 

Anna precisou disfarçar muito para ninguém perceber seu desconforto. Ainda assim, nem todos se deixaram enganar:

 

— Anna, você está bem? — indagou Bilbo. — Não comeu nada.

 

Thorin imediatamente indagou:

 

— Não se sente bem?

 

— Não, estou ótima — mentiu. — Mas não estou com fome. Acho que exagerei ontem à noite.

 

Bofur brincou:

 

— Sim, Bombur estava com medo que não sobrasse comida.

 

Houve risadas de todos, a mais alta de Kíli. Dwalin também brincou:

 

— Não se preocupe, pequena. Vai precisar comer muito mais do que isso para você se parecer com Bombur.

 

As risadas aumentaram de volume, puxadas pelo próprio Dwalin. Mas Óin observou:

 

— Uns quilos a mais não lhe fariam mal, menina. Quem sabe resistisse mais e não ficasse tão doente?

 

Glóin concordou:

 

— Aye! É só ossos e pele!

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Bom, assim não sou apetitosa para trolls ou wargs.

 

A companhia estava mesmo de bom humor, pois a gargalhada de Kíli soou alta. Anna riu com os companheiros, por uns minutos se esquecendo do enjoo que a acometia.

 

O bom humor não prevaleceu durante muito tempo entre a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield, pois que os dias se passavam e nada da entrada se revelar. Anna era a mais animada, tentando não fazer com que os companheiros se entregassem ao desânimo.

 

Aparentemente, o esforço valeu a pena, pois num dia cinzento, Kíli e Fíli enveredaram por uma trilha quase apagada, uma que continuava para cima de maneira disfarçada, depois parecia desaparecer por entre paredões completamente até dar em degraus quase desfeitos pela ação do tempo. A trilha dava lugar a essa escada e depois voltava a se anunciar como uma picada estreita que subia tortuosamente até terminar abruptamente num beco sem saída na forma de um paredão rochoso desigual que não dava para lugar nenhum.

 

Quando chegaram ao fim da trilha, estavam todos moídos, ofegantes e frustrados. Dwalin anunciou:

 

— Não dá para ir adiante!

 

Bilbo anunciou:

 

— Então, se estiver bom para vocês, vou me sentar aqui um minuto.

 

Anna se sentou numa pedra com um suspiro, enquanto Glóin vociferava:

 

— Ora, que perda de tempo!

 

Bifur falou algo em Khuzdul e Bofur respondeu:

 

— Aye, tem razão.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— O que Mestre Bifur disse?

 

— Que a vista daqui é muito bonita — respondeu Bofur.

 

Dwalin observou:

 

— É um bom lugar para postar uma sentinela.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Se tem uma trilha, alguém deve ter pensado a mesma coisa.

 

Calado até então, Thorin olhou em volta, dizendo:

 

— Então, a pergunta a ser feita deve ser: por que fizeram essa trilha?

 

Anna franziu o cenho, apontando para baixo:

 

— Thorin... Aquela pedra ali não parece diferente?

 

Fíli repetiu:

 

— Diferente?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— É parecida a uma muralha, vejam. Mas ali no chão é lisa. Nenhuma outra pedra por aqui é lisa daquele jeito.

 

Dori olhou em volta e constatou:

 

— Não dá para ver essa pedra lá de baixo, por causa da inclinação do penhasco.

 

Era uma reentrância entre paredões, mas não uma caverna, porque ela se abria para o lado de fora. Bilbo inclinou a cabeça, observando:

 

— Engraçado. Parece até que foi... _construída_.

 

— É mesmo — concordou Bilbo. — Como se fosse uma porta.

 

Então todos se olharam. E de repente, um grito se ouviu, seguido por outro, até que uma grande algazarra tomou conta do grupo. Na referida rocha, não havia sinal de umbral, verga ou soleira, nem qualquer vestígio de barra, tranca ou fechadura, mesmo assim, não tinham dúvidas de que finalmente haviam achado a porta.

 

Anna soltou um grito, pois Thorin a ergueu no ar, gritando:

 

— Minha pequena esperta!

 

Todos os anões a cumprimentaram, felizes. O alvoroço continuou até a noite. Eles desceram pela trilha perigosa, cheios de planos e muito animados.

 

Aquela noite, Anna foi dormir cedo, embora todos quisessem comemorar a descoberta.

 


	41. Momentos de desolação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna e companheiros às vezes desanimam

 

 

Os dias que se seguiram foram muito animados. A companhia procurou logo abrir a porta secreta. Muitos dos anões eram mineiros e tinham trazido ferramentas da Cidade do Lago. Subiram com elas pela trilha perigosa até a porta e tentaram abri-la de qualquer maneira: com pás, picaretas, marretas e machados. Nada aconteceu.

 

— Parece claro — disse Anna — que essa porta não vai se abrir até o Dia de Durin, seja lá quando isso for.

 

Balin explicou:

 

— O Dia de Durin marca o início do Ano-novo dos anões. É quando a última lua nova do outono e o primeiro sol de inverno aparecem juntos no céu.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— E vocês não têm uma tabela com as lunações? Ou um calendário?

 

Alguns dos anões a encararam com curiosidade, e Anna teve que explicar:

 

— De onde venho, há pessoas que estudam os céus e calculam os movimentos dos astros, de tal maneira que eles sabem quando serão as luas novas e cheias de cada mês com antecedência. Desta maneira, as pessoas podem se programar.

 

Anna sentiu os olhares curiosos e deu de ombros:

 

— Bom, se ele estivesse aqui, Gandalf saberia do que estou falando.

 

Naquele momento, Anna teve um choque ao perceber há quanto tempo não pensava no mago. Dori também pensava algo semelhante, porque comentou:

 

— Aquele mago realmente nos abandonou.

 

— Não creio nisso, Mestre Dori — disse Anna. — Acredito que Gandalf vá voltar, quando puder.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Sabe para onde ele foi?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Da última vez que o vi, ele ia se encontrar com vocês e fazer algo que não me disse o que era. O combinado era que eu deveria esperar por ele em Mirkwood e então ele mandaria aviso para que eu o encontrasse na Cidade do Lago. E todos sabemos como esse plano funcionou.

 

Eles resmungaram, concordando. Anna notou Bilbo calado, sentado ao lado da pedra, quase na saliência da rocha. Ao seu lado se formava um nicho na sombra, onde um mato raso crescia e caracóis rastejavam, atraindo pássaros famintos por um jantar robusto. Anna foi até ele.

 

— Tudo bem, tio? — disse ela, bem-humorada, tentando arrancar um sorriso do hobbit.

 

Ela conseguiu, pois Bilbo a encarou:

 

— Olá, sobrinho.

 

— Parece desanimado, tio Bilbo.

 

— Bem, aproxima-se a hora da minha contribuição nesta jornada, e eu não faço ideia do que fazer para enganar um dragão.

 

— Entendo — disse Anna, com um suspiro. — Já tem um plano?

 

— Claro que não!

 

Anna sugeriu:

 

— Bom, você tem esse anel que vai ser muito útil, aposto. A partir daí, você pode pensar em alguma coisa.

 

— Mas só o anel não vai bastar — disse ele, angustiado. — O dragão pode sentir meu cheiro.

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— E é um cheiro que ele não conhece, lembra? Isso lhe dá uma boa vantagem.

 

Bilbo abaixou a voz para confessar:

 

— Ainda assim, tenho medo.

 

— Eu também — admitiu Anna. — Mas eu vou ajudá-lo no que precisar, não importa o que Thorin diga.

 

Bilbo a encarou, percebendo:

 

— Então foi por _isso_ que vocês discutiram no outro dia. Você disse a ele que ia me ajudar?

 

— Isso mesmo. Mas ele não gostou muito da ideia.

 

— Imagino que não tenha gostado — disse Bilbo, torcendo o nariz. — _Eu_ não gosto da ideia e eu sou o maior interessado.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Você não quer minha ajuda?

 

— Não é isso, claro que não. Olhe, quem sabe discutimos isso melhor quando soubermos o que fazer?

 

— Está bem — disse Anna, sorrindo. — Acho que vou ajudar Dori.

 

Anna procurou se ocupar com outras coisas, tentando manter a mente distante dos fatos relatados no livro. Ela tentava não pensar nos diversos cenários e alternativas que sua mente propunha para escapar à guerra, à destruição e morte que os capítulos finais traziam.

 

Mas os pensamentos lhe traíam, volta e meia, e ela imaginava como era possível evitar a destruição da Cidade do Lago ou se ela deveria enfrentar Smaug ela mesma. E se as mudanças que ela porventura trouxesse o fim de Bilbo, ou do doce Ori? Como ela poderia viver consigo mesma sabendo que suas ações tinham acarretado a morte de pessoas que ela amava?

 

Anna gostaria de poder dividir esse fardo com alguém, mas ninguém estava em condição de ajudá-la. Ela queria acreditar que Gandalf lhe traria uma saída, mas estava claro que o mago seria de pouca ajuda. E por que ele estava demorando tanto? Ela se perguntava isso desde o comentário de Dori, que Gandalf os tinha abandonado.

 

Com tantas preocupações povoando sua mente, ao contrário do padrão dos últimos dias, Anna teve imensa dificuldade de dormir. Na verdade, não conseguiu.

 

Depois de horas se virando, Anna desistiu do sono. Levantou-se com cuidado, afastando-se da companhia para tentar apreciar a noite fria e o silêncio cortado apenas pelos roncos de Dwalin e Glóin. Sentou-se numa pedra, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem. Angustiava-a que não encontrasse uma solução para seu dilema. Talvez não houvesse solução.

 

Era difícil para Anna admitir que ela em nada avançara em seus planos desde a malfadada noite em Rivendell. E para que raios ela ganhara habilidades como línguas e troca de peles, se aquilo pouco ajudaria a reconquistar Erebor?

 

O desespero de Anna se tornou cada vez maior, sufocando-lhe o peito, apertando-lhe a garganta. Lágrimas lhe brotaram nos olhos sem que ela conseguisse controlar. Ela tentava manter-se o mais quieta possível, o que não era tarefa fácil, pois os soluços eram dolorosamente arrancados do seu peito, provocando nela suspiros.

 

Em pouco tempo, respirar tornou-se uma tarefa penosa, pois Anna estava congestionada e não ousava assoar o nariz, com medo de acordar os outros. Ela respirava pela boca, rezando para ninguém a ouvir.

 

— Problemas para dormir?

 

A pergunta de Thorin a sobressaltou, mas ela manteve a cabeça baixa:

 

— É.

 

— Está com frio? — Ele a envolveu nos braços. — Pequena, está tremendo. Por que não disse? O que há?

 

Anna procurou ficar de cabeça baixa, mas logo viu que Thorin não se deixaria enganar. Abraçou-o de volta, grata pelo aconchego que seu corpo pequeno sentia ao ser envolvida nos braços fortes e protetores dele.

 

— Só me abrace.

 

Thorin se alarmou ao ouvir a voz dela.

 

— Está chorando? Por quê?

 

Anna se envergonhou:

 

— Estou com medo. Tenho tanto medo... Não quero que nada aconteça a você. Oh, Thorin, eu amo você.

 

Anna soluçava, os sons abafados pela roupa dele, que acariciava sua cabeça. A voz dele reverberava no peito, perto da cabeça dela. Provavelmente ele dizia palavras para animá-la, mas Anna não ouvia. Era bom apenas sentir o cheiro de Thorin, e Anna se sentia tão confortada que chegou a ficar envergonhada de sua fraqueza.

 

— Desculpe... — disse ela, sem conseguir parar de chorar. — Desculpe...

 

Thorin afastou-se para vê-la, e Anna encarou os olhos dele a observá-la. Ele perguntou, curioso:

 

— Por que se desculpa, se não fez nada errado?

 

Entre soluços, ela disse:

 

— Não queria... que os outros vissem... Tentei esconder meu medo... Mas estou apavorada!...

 

— Ninguém aqui vai pensar mal de você por ter medo.

 

— Mas não estou preocupada com o que pensem de mim. Não quero que meu medo passe para a companhia e os desanime. Não quero que pensem que tenho medo porque não confio neles. Essa é minha preocupação, não o que pensam de mim. Se eles pensarem que eu não deveria estar aqui, bom, eles estão certos. Não há ninguém menos qualificada para essa jornada do que eu.

 

— Você está se depreciando — observou Thorin. —  E exageradamente, se posso acrescentar.

 

Anna argumentou:

 

— Não é exagero. Quer um exemplo? Você fez essa espada para mim há quase quatro meses, e até agora eu mal aprendi a segurá-la. Você tentou me ensinar, até os elfos tentaram me ensinar, e eu continuo um fracasso.

 

Ele lembrou:

 

— Não deve se sentir um fracasso. Entre meu povo, homens e mulheres treinam suas armas no mínimo 60 anos antes de serem considerados capazes de usá-la corretamente, seja espada, machado ou arco e flecha.

 

— Eu me sinto tão inútil — confessou Anna, baixinho. — Não queria que pensassem que, além de incapaz de me defender, eu também trouxesse desânimo à companhia.

 

— Pequena... Você é meu presente de Mahal.  — Thorin a abraçou. — _Ghivashel_.

 

— Eu queria ser forte — choramingou Anna. — Mas acho que não sou tanto quanto pensava. Desculpe...

 

Anna sentiu Thorin beijando seus cabelos, antes de dizer:

 

— Não pense jamais que não é forte, nunca. Poucas vezes vi tanta força numa pessoa. Pense no que você era quando chegou e no que é hoje. — Anna encarou-o para ver se ele falava sério. — É parte da companhia e dona de meu coração.

 

Ela lembrou, ainda soluçando:

 

— Thorin, como pode dizer isso? Estou tremendo de tanto medo!...

 

— Você seria tola se não tivesse medo. É uma missão perigosa, então é natural ter medo. Você ouviu o que Mestre Bard disse: não acreditam em nós. Mas você não desistiu. Você está aqui, no alto da montanha. Mesmo com medo, você está aqui. Aí está a sua força, minha Anna. E ela me dá coragem.

 

De novo, pensou Anna, ele me deixa sem palavras.

 

Ela se recostou em Thorin, pousando a cabeça no ombro dele com um suspiro:

 

— Oh, Thorin...

 

O rei sob a montanha passou o braço nos ombros dela, aconchegando-se. Os dois ficaram em silêncio, juntinhos, apenas abraçados e sentados na pedra, observando o vale abaixo na noite ainda escura.

 

A mera presença de Thorin a seu lado fez Anna sentir-se aliviada de uma considerável porção do peso em sua alma. Não todo o peso, mas muito dele. Por isso, Anna sentiu dentro de seu coração um profundo sentimento de gratidão por aquele homem a quem entregara sua alma.

 

Mais calma, mais serena e mais relaxada, quase cochilando, Anna quase deu um pulo quando ouviu um barulho às suas costas.

 

— Aham.

 

Anna e Thorin se viraram ao mesmo tempo. O jovem Ori os encarava, com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

 

— Como Guardião da virtude de dona Anna, sugiro que voltem a dormir — separados.

 

Anna ficou vermelha, erguendo-se:

 

— Está tudo bem, Ori. Eu só não conseguia dormir.

 

O jovem anão continuava a encará-la, sério:

 

— Ainda há muito tempo para tentar até o sol se erguer. Sozinha, claro.

 

Anna o encarou, com afeição, e respondeu:

 

— Sim, sim, tem razão. Vou tentar. — Virou-se para Thorin. — Obrigada.

 

O rei inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente. Anna foi até Ori e beijou-lhe a testa.

 

— Obrigada, meu Guardião.

 

As faces de Ori adquiriram um adorável tom rosado, e Anna sorriu, enquanto voltava para seu lugar ao lado de Bilbo. Fechou os olhos e ouviu Ori resmungando algo sobre "dormir com um olho aberto". Anna teria achado aquele o comentário mais adorável da noite.

 

Mas aí ela ouviu a risada camuflada de Dwalin, que acompanhara todo o episódio. Isso era muito mais adorável.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros


	42. Abre-te, sésamo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A porta aberta transforma Bilbo em ladrão

 

 

As poucas horas que Anna conseguiu dormir ajudaram a moça a manter o bom humor no dia seguinte. Até a náusea parecia melhor. Ela acompanhou Fíli, Kíli, Glóin e Dori e na exploração de outras trilhas acima da entrada secreta. Quando voltou ao cair da tarde, porém, viu Bilbo ainda taciturno, na soleira da porta mágica, ela franziu o cenho.

 

— Oi, tio Bilbo.

 

— Olá, Anna — ele respondeu. — Como foram suas explorações?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— Não valeram muito a pena. E a porta?

 

— Ainda se recusa a se abrir. — O hobbit suspirou. — Estou ficando desanimado.

 

— Nem pense nisso — cochichou Anna, alarmada. — Nem deixe os outros perceberem!...

 

Bilbo também cochichou, com grande agitação:

 

— Mas e se essa porta não se abrir? E se o Dia de Durin já tiver passado? Será preciso esperar um ano!

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Ainda há tempo. O Dia de Durin não passou. Vamos conseguir entrar, você vai ver.

 

— Vamos entrar e enfrentar um pequeno dragão, só isso.

 

— Mas você é esperto, Bilbo — disse Anna. — Enganou aqueles elfos todos dentro da própria casa deles! Nós, os Baggins, sempre damos um jeito, não é?

 

Ele sorriu.

 

— É — disse ele. — Às vezes eu me esqueço disso. Ainda bem que tenho um parente bem esperto para me lembrar.

 

Anna o animou:

 

— Viu? Assim é que se fala.

 

Eles se olharam, sentados um ao lado do outro, enquanto o sol se punha atrás das montanhas. O momento do por do sol sempre deixava Anna com um sentimento de ansiedade. Aquele era o momento descrito pelas runas no mapa de Thráin, ela precisava estar atenta. Havia três coisas que precisava ver: o sol, a lua, a pedra cinzenta e o tordo.

 

Anna se virou displicentemente, notando com curiosidade que, do lado oposto, havia uma nesga de lua no céu, pálida e tênue.

 

— Veja, Bilbo — apontou ela. — O sol se põe e há uma lua no céu.

 

Bilbo verificou e disse, de maneira jocosa:

 

— Então, de acordo com o mapa, só falta o tordo bater na pedra cinzenta.

 

Anna sorriu com a piada, mas nesse exato momento, atrás dele, um barulho se ouviu.

 

Crack!

 

Ali, no meio do capim, sobre uma pedra cinzenta, estava um tordo de peito salpicado de pintas cinzentas. Ele tinha capturado um dos grandes caracóis e o golpeava contra a rocha insistentemente, tentando tirá-lo de sua casca.

 

Crack! Crack!

 

Bilbo arregalou os olhos, encarando Anna. A moça também estava de coração acelerado:

 

— Será que...

 

O hobbit pulou:

 

— Thorin! Thorin! Rápido!

 

Foi grande o alvoroço no local. Os anões se perguntavam o motivo de tanta agitação, e Bilbo gritava:

 

— Rápido! A chave!

 

Anna podia sentir que aquele era o momento pelo qual tanto esperavam, o Dia de Durin. Foi isso que Bilbo teve que explicar, repetidamente, à medida que os anões chegavam pela trilha difícil até a soleira da porta.

 

O líder da companhia virou-se para o menor membro do grupo:

 

— Acha que é isso?

 

Anna encarou Thorin, dizendo:

 

— Logo veremos. Mas eu acho que é isso, sim.

 

A partir daí, todos ficaram em silêncio, olhando a muralha rochosa. Anna viu o sol descer por trás das árvores lá longe e mergulhar num aglomerado de nuvens vermelhas no crepúsculo. Do outro lado, a lua também afundava cada vez mais, anunciando a noite que vinha cada vez mais rapidamente.

 

Nesse momento, Anna sentiu seu coração pesar. A noite estava chegando, e nada do buraco da fechadura aparecer. Ela sentiu que os anões também estavam começando a desanimar à medida que a noite chegava. Bilbo, porém, estava atento, de olho fixo na porta.

 

Por isso é que só o hobbit enxergou com clareza quando um raio avermelhado do sol escapou por entre as nuvens e brilhou diretamente na superfície lisa da muralha. Um pequeno buraco apareceu no local exato onde o último raio de sol estava iluminando.

 

A mente de Anna naquele momento fixou-se no seguinte trecho da mensagem do mapa: “... e a última luz do Dia de Durin vai iluminar a fechadura”. Mas antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Bilbo já gritava, animado:

 

— Thorin, a chave! A chave, rápido!

 

Thorin correu adiante, tirou a chave do meio das roupas e também retirou-a do seu pescoço. Anna viu que ele tinha as mãos trêmulas quando a introduziu no buraco e girou.

 

_Click._

 

Nessa exato minuto, o sol sumiu, a lua também, e a noite se fez em Erebor. Ficaram todos em silêncio, imóveis.

 

Bilbo despertou todos do transe, gritando:

 

— A porta está aberta! Vamos empurrar! Vamos, rápido!

 

Todos se precipitaram até a porta e Dwalin organizou:

 

— Na contagem de três: um... dois... três!

 

Com esforço, Anna pôs toda a força que tinha contra a rocha, os demais fazendo o mesmo, grunhindo com o esforço. Lentamente, uma parte da muralha se separou, a silhueta de uma abertura se desenhando aos poucos. Tudo acontecia muito devagar: paulatinamente uma porta de pouco mais de um metro e meio por um metro se abriu silenciosamente.

 

Assim como estava escuro lá fora, a porta também se abria para um local escuro. Todos ficaram ali de pé, parados, em silêncio, no escuro.

 

Foi Bofur quem perguntou:

 

— E agora?

 

Todos se entreolharam, indecisos. Thorin veio com a resposta:

 

— Agora, obviamente, cabe a nosso estimado Mestre Baggins cumprir sua parte no contrato.

 

Os olhares se fixaram em Bilbo, cujos olhos se arregalaram por uns segundos antes de suspirar.

 

— Está certo. É melhor dar logo uma olhada para avaliar a situação. Alguém quer vir comigo?

 

Anna se prontificou imediatamente:

 

— Eu vou.

 

Thorin resistiu:

 

— Não, não vai.

 

Anna lembrou, em tom de alerta:

 

— Thorin, já conversamos sobre isso.

 

— Exato — concordou. — E ficou decidido que você não iria.

 

— Não mesmo! — Anna fechou o rosto numa carranca. — _Você_ decidiu, mas eu nunca concordei com isso.

 

Bilbo tentou dizer:

 

— Gente... Er... Por favor...

 

Sem ouvi-lo, Thorin se virou para Anna.

 

— Ele é o ladrão: essa é a função dele!

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Eu disse que eu o ajudaria!

 

Bilbo ergueu a voz:

 

— Escutem!

 

Os dois se viraram para ele:

 

— O quê?

 

O hobbit ficou vermelho ao dizer:

 

— Parem de discutir, por favor. Quem sabe vocês negociam isso?

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— Alguma sugestão, ladrão?

 

Ele deu de ombros:

 

— Eu agradeceria se Anna pudesse ir comigo até uma parte do caminho. Depois eu posso ir sozinho, e ela ficará em segurança.

 

Anna resistiu:

 

— Mas Bilbo...

 

Ele a interrompeu:

 

— Concordo com Thorin que você não deva se arriscar contra um dragão. Mas agradeço a companhia, se Thorin não se opuser.

 

O rei anão assentiu:

 

— Não vejo impedimento. Até me ofereço para me juntar a vocês até parte do caminho.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— E então, Anna? O que diz?

 

A contragosto, a moça admitiu:

 

— Posso ver que isso é o máximo que vou conseguir. Mas antes de ir, uma palavra de aviso sobre dragões: sob nenhuma circunstância deixe que ele descubra o seu nome.

 

— Por quê?

 

— Dizem as lendas que eles podem enfeitiçar uma pessoa pelo nome.

 

Thorin confirmou:

 

— Por isso temos nomes secretos. Nossos antepassados foram atacados por dragões em tanta frequência que preferiram esconder seus verdadeiros nomes.

 

Anna o encarou, espantada:

 

— Eu não sabia disso. Mas sei que um dragão conhece cada peça de seu tesouro, por isso odeia ladrões com todas as suas forças. Se você tirar uma moedinha que seja, ele saberá — e buscará vingança.

 

O pobre hobbit lamentou-se:

 

— E é assim que pretende me animar?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Na verdade, só estou dando um conselho. Ou dois.

 

Thorin buscou acelerar as coisas:

 

— Melhor entrarmos o mais silenciosamente que pudermos. Não sabemos onde a fera pode estar. — Anna ouviu, mais do que viu, Bilbo engolindo em seco. Thorin não se incomodou com isso. — Muito bem, vamos lá.

 

Thorin ainda deu instruções a Balin antes que os três se embrenhassem pelo túnel escuro. Anna ia entre os dois, de mãos dadas a Bilbo e Thorin.

 

Para espanto de Anna, o túnel, escuro feito breu, tinha o chão liso e plano, como um piso muito bem colocado. Ela ouviu os ecos dos murmúrios dos demais, vindos da porta que deixaram para trás.

 

Em poucos minutos, Anna notou que o túnel tinha uma inclinação suave, indo cada vez mais para o fundo da montanha. Com os olhos acostumados ao escuro, Anna viu a abertura da porta atrás de si cada vez menor. Thorin deteve-se de repente, e Anna congelou no túnel. Ela sentiu Bilbo também se deter. Thorin cochichou:

 

— Melhor ficarmos aqui.

 

Anna não gostou da ideia, mas não quis discutir. Ao invés disso, abraçou seu tio com força e cochichou:

 

— Boa sorte, Bilbo Baggins.

 

Anna sentiu os lábios dele na sua bochecha, depois ele se foi, silenciosamente, pelo túnel. Ela permaneceu ali, coração na boca, ouvindo os fracos ecos dos demais na porta. Cada minuto parecia se arrastar, Thorin queria sair dali, mas não ousava fazer outro barulho que não tentar puxar Anna, e a moça se negava a sair.

 

Durante horas eles esperaram, até que finalmente Bilbo voltou, frenético. Mas não tanto quanto Thorin, ao ver o que ele tinha nas mãos:

 

— Uma taça...!

 

— Sim, sim, mas vamos voltar — disse o hobbit, agitado. — Ou então a fera vai acordar!

 

Os três percorreram o suave aclive do túnel rapidamente, e quando saíram, em plena noite, Bilbo foi ruidosamente recepcionado. Exausto, o pobre se deitou no chão, e parecia ofegante.

 

Enquanto o pequeno hobbit revelava sua aventura e a fortuita ocasião de ter encontrado Smaug adormecido, a taça de ouro (uma espécie de cálice com duas alças) era passada de mão em mão como uma espécie de troféu. A companhia estava muito animada, mas Anna estava preocupada e indagou a Bilbo:

 

— Você está bem? Está machucado?

 

Só então ela reparou que Bilbo estava molhado de suor, ainda deitado no chão. Ele ficou sentado, ofegando, ao responder:

 

— Não, é só muito quente... E muito grande... Por Eru, Anna, como ele é grande!...

 

Um odre com água foi passado a Bilbo, que bebeu avidamente. Afastado, em meio aos anões animados, Glóin gritou:

 

— Mestre Baggins, minha família tem um débito para com o senhor de muitas e muitas gerações!

 

Dori chegou até Anna:

 

— É, menina, esse seu tio não nos decepcionou!

 

Ori saudou:

 

— Gandalf tinha razão! Ele é mesmo um ladrão!

 

Thorin chegou perto de Bilbo. Ele estava emocionado, e sua voz era solene ao pronunciar:

 

— Eles têm razão, Mestre Baggins. Os serviços que prestou a essa companhia serão lembrados por muitas gerações. E você terá o título de _Khazad-bâhel_ , o maior amigo dos anões!

 

Todos saudaram a declaração com entusiasmo, menos Bilbo e Anna. Thorin notou que ela não compartilhava da alegria.

 

— O que há, pequena? Nem parece que está contente.

 

Anna confessou, sombria:

 

— Estou esperando, Thorin.

 

— Esperando? — repetiu ele. — Esperando o quê?

 

Ela respondeu, pálida:

 

— A reação de Smaug.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos e ia responder algo quando nesse exato momento o chão estremeceu, e todos cambalearam, como se estivessem num terremoto. Um grande estrondo irrompeu do meio da montanha, como se um grande vulcão adormecido de repente voltasse à vida.

 

Ori indagou, de olhos arregalados:

 

— O que foi isso?

 

— Isso, meu rapaz — respondeu Balin pesadamente —, foi um dragão.

 

Da abertura, vinham os ecos de incríveis urros, rugidos e passos de um dragão furioso. Todos se entreolharam, como se somente naquele momento tivessem se lembrado que seu rico tesouro era propriedade de um dragão. O mencionado dragão acabara de dar pela falta da taça e ficara possesso de raiva.

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_Khazâd-bahel_ = o maior amigo dos anões

 

 


	43. Embaixo e no escuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna resolve dar mais do que apoio moral a Bilbo

 

Ainda demorou alguns minutos até que a companhia de Thorin Oakenshield reagisse aos sons de Erebor. Mas todos sabiam o que significavam aqueles ruídos de destruição e fúria vindos de dentro da montanha. Ainda não tinham certeza exatamente do que acontecia, até que Kíli apontou para o alto:

 

— Olhem!

 

Anna ergueu o olhar e viu, com horror crescente, a monstruosa silhueta de Smaug cortar o céu noturno num jato flamejante, pois ele vinha literalmente cuspindo fogo. Anna puxou Bilbo e, como todos os demais, buscou abrigo nas rochas, pois a reentrância os escondia. Smaug estava pousado no topo da montanha, à procura do ladrão de seu tesouro.

 

Foram momentos de horror, em que todos estavam à mercê da fera. A qualquer momento Smaug podia localizá-los: era só descer do topo da montanha ou dar um sobrevoo sobre aquela face. Ficaram todos encolhidos, em silêncio.

 

Até que Thorin gritou:

 

— Aqui não estamos protegidos! Rápido! Todos para dentro! Tragam provisões!

 

Todos se mexeram ao mesmo tempo, afobados. Foi aí que Bofur lembrou:

 

— Meu primo! Bombur está perto dos pôneis!

 

Thorin ordenou:

 

— Vamos resgatá-lo. Balin, leve Anna, Bilbo, Fíli e Kíli para dentro. Os demais comigo!

 

Anna ia protestar, mas Balin a puxou com força para dentro da abertura, e Bilbo a empurrou, sendo por sua vez, empurrado por Kíli e Fíli. Os demais se dividiam entre a operação de resgate de Bombur e das provisões.

 

Nem um ataque de orcs deixou Anna tão aterrorizada quanto os poucos minutos até que todos (Bombur incluído) estivessem dentro do estreito túnel. E foi por um triz.

 

Uma lufada de vento, o mais quente que Anna sentira em sua vida, varreu aquele lado inteiro da montanha. Com o coração petrificado de horror, Anna segurou o grito ao ver uma língua de fogo lamber a pequena fresta que tinham deixado na porta calçada. Anna achou que fosse desmaiar à visão das chamas dentro da entrada onde se refugiavam. As rochas se esquentaram, a ponto de algumas ficarem vermelhas. Labaredas altas enegreciam as paredes do túnel. Se alguém estivesse perto da porta, teria sido queimado.

 

Anna sentiu cheiro de mato queimado e calculou que a parca grama perto da porta tinha virado cinzas. Ela se encolheu mais ainda, trêmula, e sentiu os braços de Bilbo a confortá-la.

 

Lá fora os pôneis relinchavam em desespero, e não era difícil adivinhar que tinham se soltado das amarras e disparado. Um zunido se ouviu, e de repente o túnel ficou escuro.

 

Thorin quebrou o silêncio, e Anna estremeceu de susto com a voz grossa dele:

 

— Lá se vão nossos pôneis. Smaug não vai deixar uma refeição assim passar em branco!

 

Bilbo sugeriu:

 

— Teremos que ficar aqui.

 

Dwalin apontou:

 

— Podemos ir para longe da porta, onde as chamas dificilmente nos atingirão.

 

Foi uma boa sugestão, e todos avançaram, com os pacotes e provisões para mais adiante, onde era quente e abafado. Lá se deitaram, em silêncio, atentos aos ruídos de fora. De vez em quando ouviam os zunidos do dragão caçando nas encostas da montanha, e seu terror se renovava.

 

Assim passaram a madrugada. Quando a luz da aurora começou a se insinuar pela fresta da porta, todo o grupo sentiu o terror diminuir. Não demorou muito, e ouviram ruídos dentro da montanha.

 

Smaug tinha voltado para seu covil.

 

Foi uma espécie de senha para a companhia emergir do túnel para o dia pálido e encarar os efeitos da passagem do dragão.

 

Não havia sinal dos pôneis, e todos os locais onde tinham acampado estavam chamuscados. Como Anna previra, a relva perto da porta estava esturricada. A fúria de Smaug não poupava nada.

 

— Parece seguro — observou Dwalin. — Ao menos durante o dia.

 

— Mas e agora? — indagou Bofur. — O que faremos?

 

Bombur sugeriu:

 

— Será hora de pensarmos em desistir da busca?

 

— Bobagem — disse Thorin. — Não chegamos até aqui para dar meia-volta. Além do mais, não é recomendável tentar sair até Smaug baixar a guarda.

 

— Mas o que faremos? — indagou Fíli. — Não podemos ficar escondidos o tempo todo. Uma hora Smaug nos achará.

 

Kíli disse:

 

— Precisamos nos livrar dele de maneira permanente. Mestre Baggins, o que sugere?

 

Bilbo deu de ombros:

 

— Livrar-se do dragão sempre foi o ponto fraco do plano de Gandalf. Ele achava que poderíamos reconquistar a montanha com discrição e com astúcia, mas não vejo em que isso mate o verme. Eu fui contratado como ladrão, não como matador de dragões, e com certeza levarei mais de cem anos para esvaziar aquela sala de tesouros!

 

Nesse momento, irrompeu uma discussão sobre os riscos de se lidar com um dragão, como matar um, e como recuperar a montanha. Todos começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo e em voz alta, obrigando Thorin a intervir em Khuzdul:

 

— _Atkât!_ Querem atrair o dragão?

 

Fez-se silêncio e o líder da companhia disse:

 

— Noto que nossa pequena está por demais calada. Gostaria de contribuir com alguma ideia?

 

Anna notou os olhares todos voltados para si, e respondeu, com sinceridade:

 

— Desculpem se pareço desinteressada, mas ainda estou tentando me recuperar do choque de quase ter sido torrada por um dragão. Só o que posso dizer é que concordo com meu tio: esse plano tem uma falha, mas nós podemos corrigi-la se pusermos as cabeças para funcionar. Vai depender de encontrarmos uma brecha. Se soubéssemos mais sobre Smaug, poderíamos tentar achar um ponto fraco.

 

Bilbo adiantou-se:

 

— Tenho uma proposta. Com meu anel, penso em voltar ao covil por volta do meio-dia, que é quando ele deve estar cochilando. Vou procurar alguma informação capaz de nos ajudar. Ainda temos provisões suficientes para nos mantermos antes que alguém precise descer até o rio.

 

— Parece bom — disse Anna. — Tenha cuidado.

 

Thorin olhou em volta e disse:

 

— Aqui fora parece seguro para tomarmos ar durante dia, mas é melhor ficarmos dentro do túnel durante a noite.

 

— Apoiado! — disse Bilbo, que se virou para Anna. — Tenha calma, sobrinha. As coisas vão se resolver.

 

Anna apenas sorriu, tentando tranquilizar o hobbit e os anões. Por dentro, porém, ela estava sombria, pois já tinha chegado a um plano, um que precisaria ser quase cronometrado, se é que ela pretendia ter alguma chance de sucesso.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Bilbo preparou mais uma ida para o covil de Smaug, e teve a companhia de Anna até parte do caminho, como sempre. Embora lá fora o sol estivesse brilhando alto, dentro do túnel estava escuro como a noite. Por isso Bilbo não viu Anna quando largou sua mão e cochichou:

 

— Aqui está bom. Obrigado.

 

Anna o abraçou:

 

— Boa sorte, querido Bilbo.

 

Eles se separaram. Anna ficou naquele ponto. Bilbo pôs o seu anel maravilhoso enquanto continuou descendo pelo túnel.

 

O hobbit não notou que a seu lado, pelo túnel, corria um pequeno camundongo, escondido na escuridão.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Na pele de um camundongo, Anna esperava proteger Bilbo e surpreender Smaug naquele momento, sem que a fera percebesse. Ela tinha que correr bastante para acompanhar o passo de Bilbo, ainda mais depois que o hobbit pôs o anel e ficou invisível. Logo ela sentiu a temperatura aumentar e viu adiante um clarão vermelho iluminar o túnel: Smaug estava perto.

 

Anna chegou ao fim do túnel, que dava para um imenso salão forrado de tesouros onde um gigantesco dragão vermelho-dourado estava enrodilhado, aparentemente adormecido por cima de moedas de ouro, pedras preciosas, joias, escudos, espadas, lanças, pratos e todo tipo de objeto em ouro e prata. Anna admirou toda a riqueza, o esplendor e a ostentação do tesouro de Thrór, rei sob a montanha, por uns segundos abstraindo a presença do dragão do tamanho de uma baleia-azul, e talvez ainda mais pesado do que as 50 toneladas do mamífero marinho.

 

Desnecessário dizer que logo Anna foi lembrada da presença do dito réptil, quando o próprio disse, sua voz ecoando pelo salão:

 

— Bem, ladrão! Sinto seu cheiro e seu ar. Posso ouvir sua respiração. Venha! Sirva-se de novo!

 

Ainda na pele de um camundongo, Anna acompanhou o diálogo de Bilbo e a fera, enquanto procurava se aproximar. Notou que Bilbo entrava num jogo de adivinhas com o dragão.

 

De qualquer forma, Anna ainda achava que sua melhor chance era mudar de posição constantemente. Se Smaug notasse sua presença, ela tentaria dificultar sua localização ao se transformar num alvo móvel. Claro, ela também tinha grandes esperanças que um camundongo fosse pequeno demais para despertar o apetite de um dragão.

 

Infelizmente, os morcegos que tinham se alojado na montanha não tinham qualquer preconceito contra o tamanho de um apetitoso camundongo. Assim, bem quando Smaug exibia o reforço de pedras preciosas em seu ventre (menos um pedaço no lado esquerdo do peito), um desses morcegos deu um voo rasante e colheu Anna do chão com as patas, erguendo-a no ar. Num reflexo, ela se transformou e voltou à forma humana ainda no ar, presa pelo morcego. O peso fez o bicho soltá-la em pleno voo, e ela caiu no meio de uma pilha de moedas, sem conseguir evitar um grito:

 

— Ui!

 

Quando Anna se deu conta, ela estava sentada no chão, e a cabeçorra de um dragão estava bem à sua frente, encarando-a com uma expressão que era um misto de cobiça, curiosidade e deleite. Num reflexo, Anna soltou um grito agudo e tentou se arrastar para longe.

 

— Ora, ora, ora — fez Smaug, olhos intentos em Anna. — O que temos aqui? Uma criatura pequena que surge em pleno ar e cai na minha frente. Que dia cheio de surpresas!

 

Anna estava petrificada de pavor, olhos arregalados e fixos no monstro, olhando para cima, encarando os dentes afiados da fera, tentando devolver ar a seus pulmões e voz a sua garganta. Smaug inclinou a cabeça para o lado:

 

— Você também carrega cheiros que nunca encontrei. Tem cheiro da montanha, cheiro de morcegos, de anões, de ladrão e de...  outra coisa. Quem é você?

 

Anna disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, trêmula:

 

— P-por favor, não me devore...

 

Smaug jogou a cabeçorra para trás, esticando o pescoço e rindo-se tanto que chegou a soltar vapor de suas narinas. Os dentes brilhavam, aterrorizando a moça ainda mais. Anna tentou se erguer e afastar-se dele, mas era difícil com as pilhas de pedras preciosas e moedas de ouro. Smaug rapidamente voltou a encará-la:

 

— Agora posso ver que eu me enganei. Achei que fosse um humano, mas agora acho que é uma humana. — Ele deu uma fungada forte antes de dizer. — Posso sentir, pelo aroma, que já foi tocada, que pena. Acho que não há outra serventia para você, a não ser servir de lanchinho para mim. Isso ensinará uma lição a seu amigo Montador de Barril!

 

A moça tentou dizer:

 

— Mas eu não...

 

— Nem tente negar que são amigos e vieram juntos — interrompeu Smaug rispidamente. — Posso sentir o cheiro dele em você. Você será um bom lanche, pois estando com cria, fica com um gosto mais doce.

 

Anna empalideceu. Estaria Smaug certo? Ela estava... _grávida_? Medo se tornava um líquido frio em suas veias, e ela já não sabia se suava de calor ou de frio. Ainda assim, tentou disfarçar:

 

— Não, está enganado. Ou tenta me enganar.

 

— Oh, você não sabia! — divertiu-se a fera, mostrando os dentes num sorriso irônico e malévolo, que prometia crueldade. — Isso é muito divertido! A pequena humana carrega um bebê e não sabe. Uma gravidazinha!... Agora não sei se eu a devoro com seu filhote no ventre, gravidazinha, quando está doce, ou se espero sua cria nascer, para sentir suas carnes gordinhas e tenras. Hum, que petisco! E será que seu filhote é um pequeno montador de barril, gravidazinha?

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Está errado em tudo que diz. E está mais errado ainda se pensa que vai pegar qualquer um de nós. Se agora estou, daqui a pouco não estarei.

 

Smaug não tirava os olhos dela, e parecia ver sua alma, pois adivinhou:

 

— Uma troca-peles!... Foi assim que entrou aqui, trocando de pele. Esperta, gravidazinha, esperta. — O brilho nos olhos vermelhos do dragão tornou-se sanguinário e cruel, fazendo Anna estremecer. — Pois bem, gravidazinha, seja lá quem você for, saiba que nem trocando de peles você poderá escapar de mim.

 

Num reflexo, Anna gritou:

 

— Corre, tio!

 

Tudo foi muito rápido. Um jato de fogo atingiu o lugar onde Anna estava, mas ela escapou por segundos, pois ela se jogou para o lado e caiu nas quatro patas, já na forma de um camundongo, correndo como nunca antes na vida rumo ao túnel. Ela esperava que Bilbo tivesse entendido a mensagem e que já estivesse a salvo.

 

Com um urro terrível, Smaug pisoteou o local de onde Anna havia escapado. Ela entrou no túnel escuro a toda velocidade e não parou. Com uma agilidade invejável para alguém daquele tamanho, o dragão abaixou-se, enfiou o imenso focinho na abertura diminuta e bramiu intensamente, fazendo Anna estremecer e transformar-se de volta, tamanho o susto.

 

O timing foi mesmo infeliz, porque desta maneira ela não conseguiu escapar do jato de vapor e calor que Smaug lançou pelas narinas. Anna foi ao chão com um grito, sentindo o ardor nos braços. Por um minuto, ela não teve certeza de nada, nem do mundo.

 

— Anna! — Ela ouviu a voz de Bilbo e abriu os olhos. — Você está bem?

 

Ela riu sem humor:

 

— Claro, tão bem quanto se espera depois de enfrentar um dragão. Acho que me queimei. Como você está?

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Eu estava na sua frente. Você é que recebeu a pior parte da fúria de Smaug.

 

— Engraçado, é exatamente como me sinto.

 

Ele a ajudou:

 

— Venha, vamos deixar Óin dar um jeito nisso.

 

Anna o encarou, sem deixá-lo ir adiante:

 

— Bilbo, antes de irmos, tenho dois favores para lhe pedir.

 

O hobbit suspirou:

 

— Acho até que sei o que vai me pedir. Mas precisa me explicar o que aconteceu, Anna. Como você entrou ali sem eu ver? E como fugiu? Smaug estava certo? Você é uma troca-peles?

 

— Smaug disse a verdade — admitiu Anna. — Não controlo muito bem isso, mas é verdade.

 

— E está mesmo grávida?

 

— Isso eu ainda não sei. Mas Bilbo, precisa me ouvir, por favor. — Anna insistiu, séria. — Eu tenho um plano, mas não posso revelar nada agora. Há muito em jogo. E... eu não sabia das complicações. Por favor, não diga nada do que aconteceu. Diga apenas que eu esperei por você pelo túnel. Por favor.

 

Ele ficou relutante:

 

— Anna...

 

— Mas o mais importante — ela o interrompeu —, e isso é muito importante _mesmo_ , Bilbo, é o segundo favor que vou lhe pedir. Smaug agora sabe de onde viemos. Ele vai calcular a saída do túnel e vai destruir a porta do lado externo da montanha. Quando ele fizer isso, preciso que vá o mais rápido possível para o Portão Dianteiro com Kíli.

 

— O quê?

 

— Você me ouviu. Vocês todos poderão andar dentro da montanha, pois Smaug estará fora dela. Então todos devem ir o mais rápido possível para o Portão Dianteiro. Kíli poderá tentar atingir o único ponto fraco de Smaug com uma flecha quando o dragão tentar voltar para a montanha. Lembre-se de dizer a Kíli para se concentrar no dragão vermelho! Não o deixe se confundir!

 

— E como ele poderá se confundir com um _dragão,_ por Eru?!

 

Anna não se deteve naquilo:

 

— Bilbo, precisa convencê-los a fazerem exatamente o que diz. Não pode discutir isso com a companhia, não pode deixar que o questionem. Tem que fazer isso, Bilbo, ou tudo estará perdido.

 

Ele percebeu a urgência das palavras dela e suspirou:

 

— Não gosto disso, Anna. Você deve explicar a eles. Eles vão ouvir você.

 

— Não poderei explicar a eles. Estarei fazendo outra coisa, mas eu os encontrarei no Portão Dianteiro depois que derrotarem Smaug. Precisa me prometer, Bilbo. Isso é muito importante. É a única chance que temos de nos livrar do dragão.

 

— Está bem, está bem, prometo. Mas depois disso tudo eu vou querer umas boas explicações, mocinha.

 

Anna disse, com sinceridade:

 

— Odeio ter que esconder coisas de vocês todos, Bilbo. Mas eles vão me fazer muitas perguntas, e neste momento não há tempo.

 

O hobbit não respondeu, ajudando-a a se mexer, dizendo:

 

— Vamos logo, antes que essas queimaduras piorem.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_Atkât_ = (fiquem em) silêncio

 


	44. Nunca cutuque um dragão adormecido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug deixa Anna mais do que apreensiva

  

Assim que saíram do túnel, Anna e Bilbo foram recebidos com agitação pelos anões. Ela caiu no chão, exausta, e Bilbo gritou:

 

— Óin, um unguento!

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— Por Mahal, o que aconteceu?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Smaug colocou o focinho no túnel. As queimaduras são superficiais.

 

Bofur indagou:

 

— O que aconteceu?

 

— O dragão estava me esperando — respondeu Bilbo. — Não está nada satisfeito por eu ter levado a taça, posso garantir.

 

Fíli arregalou os olhos:

 

— Ele falou com o senhor, Mestre Baggins?

 

— Sim, se você quer dizer que ele se vangloriou. Smaug não acredita que seja capaz de ser derrotado, mas eu vi no lado esquerdo de seu peito um local vulnerável.

 

Balin ficou animado:

 

— Essa pode ser nossa saída para derrotá-lo.

 

Dwalin acompanhava o relato de Bilbo, mas estava de olho no tratamento que Óin dava a Anna, comentando:

 

— Verme maldito. Fez um estrago grande no cabelo de Dona Anna.

 

Houve lamentos generalizados, e Anna indagou, tentando tocar:

 

— Meu cabelo?

 

Dori aproximou-se e examinou os suaves cachos, dizendo, desanimado:

 

— Os fios estão tão ressecados que estão se desfazendo, pequena. Que desgraça...

 

Kíli estava curioso:

 

— Como o nosso ladrão escapou da fúria de Smaug com bem menos danos?

 

Anna disse:

 

— Acho que eu estava mais atrás dele. Não fui rápida o bastante para fugir da fera.

 

A voz de Thorin soou grave e definitiva ao se dirigir diretamente a Anna:

 

— Você não vai novamente àquele túnel. Eu a proíbo.

 

Anna garantiu, trêmula:

 

— Não será necessário proibir. Eu não quero chegar perto daquele monstro de novo. Aquele dragão não está para brincadeiras.

 

Dwalin perguntou a Bilbo:

 

— Conte-nos mais! O que aconteceu?

 

Bilbo relatou o que conversaram, e como tentou enganá-lo. Os anões até gostaram dos títulos que ele arranjou, mas naquele momento Bilbo começava a se arrepender do que dissera.

 

— Smaug sabe que viemos da Cidade do Lago, ou que tivemos ajuda de lá. Temo que ele vá se vingar deles. Oh, como eu gostaria de não ter mencionado barris!

 

Dori tentou consolá-lo:

 

— Não havia jeito de evitar. Isso acontece quando se lida com um dragão esperto como Smaug.

 

Bilbo estava apavorado:

 

— Vocês não têm noção! Ele sabe que estamos aqui, devorou seis pôneis e está disposto a nos caçar por toda montanha! Agora que ele sabe onde fica o túnel, vai tentar nos pegar aqui fora.

 

Thorin decidiu:

 

— Já que ele é muito grande para passar pelo túnel, é lá que devemos nos refugiar. Bombur, Glóin, Nori: comecem a recolher tudo que puderem para dentro, especialmente provisões. Não sabemos quanto tempo teremos que ficar por lá. Óin, como Anna está?

 

O velho anão respondeu:

 

— Meio nervosa, eu diria, como era de se esperar. Mas as queimaduras foram superficiais.

 

Anna reclamou:

 

— Eu estou bem! Só um pouco... chamuscada.

 

Thorin a abraçou:

 

— Oh, minha pequena. Você é minha joia mais preciosa. Eu só quero protegê-la.

 

Anna tremia quando disse:

 

— Acredite, Thorin: vou fazer o impossível para evitar que Smaug me queime de novo.

 

Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça dela. Anna fechou os olhos, desejando congelar a sensação de segurança e aconchego que ele proporcionava naquele momento.

 

Afinal, podia ser a última vez que ficavam assim.

 

Anna tentou dispersar os pensamentos ruins, mas Bilbo continuava agitado e nervoso. Ele chegou a se irritar com um velho tordo que estava pousado numa pedra próxima:

 

— Maldito pássaro! Parece que está escutando tudo que falamos.

 

— Deixe-o em paz! — disse Thorin. — Há muitos séculos os tordos habitam a Montanha Solitária. Esse pode ser o último de uma raça mágica de tordos mágicos, mansos e pacíficos, da época de meu pai e meu avô.

 

— Mas isso faz mais de cem anos! — lembrou Anna.

 

Balin interveio:

 

— Eles viviam muito, menina. Os homens de Valle usavam esses pássaros para se comunicar com os homens do Lago. Não sei se hoje ainda resta algum homem que saiba a língua dos tordos.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Erebor não usava tordos também?

 

Balin respondeu:

 

— Não, eram usados corvos, que falavam língua comum. Talvez os corvos de hoje não falem mais.

 

Ori disse:

 

— Não vimos nenhum corvo falante quando estivemos no Morro do Corvo, e é lá que eles ficam.

 

Nervoso, Bilbo observou:

 

— Sejam tordos ou corvos, se quiserem levar novidades para os homens, elas não serão boas. Smaug sabe que tivemos ajuda dos homens. Não creio que vá deixar de atacar a Cidade do Lago.

 

— Mestre Bard tinha razão: ele temia que o dragão se voltasse contra a cidade — comentou Anna. — Seria bom se pudéssemos dar algum tipo de aviso para eles.

 

Dwalin disse, sombrio:

 

— Não daria tempo, pequena. Dragões atacam de maneira rápida e devastadora. Nada sobrevive à sua fúria.

 

Balin disse:

 

— Por isso é que, na minha opinião, Mestre Baggins prestou um excelente serviço. Descobriu muita coisa e voltou vivo, o que não se pode dizer de todos que já lidaram com um dragão.

 

— Balin tem razão — concordou Bofur. — Nosso ladrão ajudou muito nossa busca!

 

Thorin ajuntou:

 

— Já fez por merecer o seu um quatorze avos do tesouro.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Smaug tentou me assustar, dizendo que vocês iriam me enganar sobre a minha parte no tesouro, e anões enganam os outros.

 

Houve grande comoção e Glóin observou:

 

— Verme amaldiçoado! Que Mahal se vingue por ter difamado o bom nome de nossa raça!

 

Insultos generalizados contra Smaug foram trocados pelos membros da companhia. Depois passaram a falar sobre o tesouro: as pedras preciosas, as peças de ouro, as joias e a excelência da arte.

 

Anna mal os ouvia, ainda sob o impacto das palavras do dragão. O plano que ela tinha não mudaria porque ela estava grávida, mas o resto todo, sim.

 

A parca esperança que Anna alimentava de retornar a seu mundo se evaporara. Na hipótese de os acontecimentos seguirem os fatos descritos no livro, com a morte de Thorin, Kíli e Fíli, Anna tinha planos de implorar a Gandalf ou até a Saruman para arranjar um meio de a devolver a seu mundo. Mas não agora. Agora ela carregava o último descendente da linha de Durin. Como ela poderia deixar a Terra Média agora?

 

Estranho que pela primeira vez a completa dimensão de seu aperto a tivesse atingido como em nenhum momento naqueles meses todos em que estava naquele lugar. Antes Anna inconscientemente acreditava que tudo aquilo era um pouco mais do que um sonho vívido e bizarro, um do qual ela acordaria mais cedo ou mais tarde. Eventualmente ela estaria de volta a sua casa, em seu mundo. Até podia ver a cena: ela, ao lado de sua mãe e seu gatinho, compartilhando com a amiga Angela o sonho louco que tivera, e todas estariam rindo, no sofá da sala.

 

Naquele momento, porém, Anna se deu conta que nunca veria aquela cena. Nunca mais veria Angela, ou seu gato Billy.

 

Ou sua mãe, que jamais saberia sobre seu neto.

 

Aquela era sua terra dali para frente. Era ali que teria de viver e morrer, como mãe, consorte... ou viúva.

 

Até aquele momento, Anna tinha decidido que sua vida estava ligada à de seu amor. Se ela tivesse que dar sua vida para que Thorin vivesse, ela faria isso. Se ela testemunhasse a morte de Thorin em batalha, ela adotaria uma postura kamikaze e vingaria sua morte.

 

Mas aí apareceu Smaug e tudo mudou. Pois agora Anna tinha algo mais em que pensar. Não era apenas a sua vida em jogo.

 

De início Anna pensou que Smaug só falara em gravidez para desestabilizá-la, forçá-la a cometer um erro. Mas seu  instinto dizia que o maldito dragão estava certo. Ela tinha mesmo engravidado, mas não sabia dizer se for a em Rivendell ou Cidade do Lago. As probabilidades maiores eram que tivesse sido na cidade dos homens, ou ela certamente teria apresentado sintomas antes.

 

Como Smaug tinha feito aquilo? Será que, a exemplo dos golfinhos, dragões também tinham um sistema de ultrassom ou coisa semelhante em seu corpo?

 

Mas aquilo pouco importava agora. A verdade era que agora a situação mudara, e Anna tinha decisões a tomar.

 

Ainda que o pior acontecesse (e para Anna, o pior era a morte de Thorin), ela não mais poderia segui-lo para a eternidade. Agora ela carregava o fruto de seu amor, o filho de Thorin. E Anna queria aquele filho, pois era um pedacinho de Thorin, a prova da paixão dos dois. Ela tinha que viver. Prometeu a si mesma de tudo fazer para preservar o filho de Thorin.

 

— Dona Anna? — A voz preocupada de Kíli a arrancou de seus pensamentos sombrio. — Está se sentindo bem?

 

Anna encarou o rosto jovem do arqueiro, notando que a tarde caía e a noite se anunciava. Ela respondeu:

 

— Na verdade, Kíli, estou com um terrível pressentimento. Smaug vai nos atacar, posso sentir isso.

 

Bilbo ajuntou:

 

— Acho que Anna tem razão. Devíamos ir agora mesmo para o túnel. A noite não tarda. É quando Smaug sai para caçar.

 

— Caçar? — repetiu Ori. — Caçar o quê?

 

Balin respondeu, sombrio:

 

— Nós, rapaz. Ele virá atrás de nós.

 

Thorin completou:

 

— E vai tentar atacar de surpresa. Vamos, todos para o túnel. Passaremos a noite lá dentro.

 

Rapidamente, todos passaram pela entrada (que era estreita) enquanto o sol sumia atrás das árvores. Quando todos estavam devidamente contados, Dwalin suspirou:

 

— Pronto! Agora estamos seguros, se o velho Smaug resolver atacar.

 

Eles iam concordando, quando Anna insistiu, com uma voz angustiada:

 

— Não! Não estamos seguros. Devemos fechar essa porta.

 

— Mas é nossa única saída!

 

— Ficaremos presos!

 

Bilbo reforçou:

 

— Vocês se lembram da última vez que ele atacou? Quase morremos queimados! E isso que ele não fazia ideia de onde estávamos. Agora ele sabe e vai tentar nos destruir esmagando todo esse lado da montanha!

 

— Por favor — insistiu Anna, angustiada. — Fechem a porta! Thorin, por favor!

 

Kíli fez um apelo:

 

— Ouçam minha futura tia! Ela sabe o que diz.

 

Sem palavras, Thorin se ergueu e foi até a porta semicerrada. Com um chute, afastou a pedra que servia de calço e a porta mágica se fechou completamente, deixando-os na escuridão.

 

Estavam presos na montanha.

 

Ficaram em silêncio, no escuro, um sentimento de clausura descendo sobre eles como um cobertor sufocante e opressivo.

 

Não houve muito tempo para se sentirem enclausurados. Mal tinham começado a avançar pelo túnel, foram sacudidos por um grande estrondo vindo da encosta da montanha, como se um martelo monstruoso tivesse golpeado a face oeste. As paredes racharam, pedras se soltaram do teto sobre as cabeças deles, e um rugido ensurdecedor não deixava dúvidas sobre o que estava acontecendo. A porta mágica virou um monte de escombros.

 

No meio da confusão, Anna procurou o hobbit e gritou em seu ouvido:

 

— Agora, Bilbo!

 

O hobbit então gritou:

 

— Corram!

 

E lá se foram todos correndo túnel abaixo, enquanto Smaug se dedicava a deixar toda aquela face da montanha reduzida a cascalho.

 

 


	45. Smaug libera sua fúria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poucas coisas são mais perigosas do que um dragão irritado

 

Usando a monstruosa cauda como chicote implacável, Smaug despedaçava as rochas da encosta da montanha, enfurecido e frustrado. A fera tinha deixado sua toca de maneira furtiva e silenciosa, na esperança de pegar alguém de surpresa ou de espiar pela abertura por onde o ladrão invadira a montanha. Seu corpanzil planara sem um ruído contra o céu escuro da noite, ameaçador e mortal.

 

Se Smaug tivesse decidido deixar seu covil dez minutos mais cedo, seus planos teriam dado certo. Ele teria encontrado não só os anões, mas também o ladrão atrevido e a estranha criatura prenhe que o afrontara. Contudo, por mais que tivesse sido estratégico e furtivo, Smaug perdera suas presas por poucos minutos. Não achara nada nem ninguém, e sua fúria era terrível, descarregada em golpes com a cauda.

 

Nada sobrou do pequeno trecho onde a companhia tinha acampado, ou do paredão onde os tordos abriam os grandes caracóis, do trecho de relva que tinha sido torrado durante o ataque do dragão, e muito menos das rochas que protegeram Anna, Bilbo e os anões. Tudo virara um amontoado de escombros e fragmentos, sem mencionar a avalanche de rochas que despencou até o vale. A face oeste da Montanha Solitária estava destruída, e a passagem mágica, obliterada.

 

Embora frustrado por não ter alcançado seu objetivo, Smaug se dedicou a um pensamento que para ele era tão prazeroso quanto destruição: vingança.

 

— Montador de Barril — bufou ele, entre rosnados ameaçadores. — Não conheço o seu cheiro, mas, se você não é um daqueles homens do Lago, teve a ajuda deles. Eles vão me ver e lembrar quem é o verdadeiro Rei sob a Montanha!

 

Ele se ergueu em chamas e foi para o sul, na direção do Rio Corrente.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

A despeito de acontecimentos recentes, nunca antes em sua vida Anna se lembrava de ter voado tão depressa. Isso mesmo: ela voava.

 

Ainda no túnel, Anna trocara peles para o animal mais ligeiro que podia se lembrar, o falcão-peregrino, o mesmo de sua chegada na Cidade do Lago. A visão das aves de rapina era privilegiada, e apesar de não ser uma ave que caçasse à noite, o falcãozinho podia enxergar muito bem no escuro.

 

Foi assim que ela se enveredou rapidamente pelos salões de Erebor, deslizando célere pelo ar, ignorando os sinais de morte, destruição e decomposição da montanha, cortando caminho, passando pela nascente do Rio Corrente (que era dentro da Montanha Solitária) e seguindo o trajeto até chegar ao Portão Dianteiro. Na verdade, agora o portão era apenas um grande arco, onde se via que naquele buraco um dia houve um portal entalhado, enegrecido e destruído.

 

O falcão atravessou a abertura, ganhando a noite estrelada numa voo ascendente. Não havia tempo a perder. Anna precisava seguir o Rio Corrente e chegar à Cidade do Lago o quanto antes.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

O ataque de fúria de Smaug mal terminara, e a companhia corria pelo túnel, quando Bilbo urgiu:

 

— Devemos ir ao Portão Dianteiro o quanto antes! Rápido, antes que Smaug volte!

 

Dwalin indagou, irônico:

 

— E o que vamos fazer, senhor ladrão? Fechar o portão e achar que isso vai mantê-lo do lado de fora?

 

Bilbo respondeu, com calma:

 

— Não, vamos matar o dragão antes que ele entre na montanha de novo.

 

Um vozerio indignado se ergueu, e Bilbo gritou:

 

— Vamos! Não há tempo a perder!

 

Quando finalmente chegaram ao covil de Smaug, Bilbo enfrentou um novo problema: os anões pararam para admirar o tesouro. O hobbit se desesperou:

 

— Não! Podemos fazer isso mais tarde! Vamos!

 

Thorin olhava em volta, verificando o tesouro, olhos brilhando. De repente, ele começou a procurar algo e disse:

 

— Esperem! Onde está Anna?

 

A companhia começou a olhar em volta, Thorin já querendo encontrar culpados. Bilbo gritou:

 

— Não! Escutem! — Como ninguém prestou atenção, ele gritou: — Ouçam! Anna vai nos encontrar no Portão Dianteiro!

 

Sem paciência, Thorin agarrou Bilbo pelas vestes, quase o erguendo do chão, e rosnou:

 

— Explique isso direito, ladrão! Onde ela está?

 

Fíli também quis saber:

 

— Onde está minha tia?

 

Assustado, Bilbo se atrapalhou todo:

 

— E-ela disse que nos encontraria no portão da frente!... Ela tem um plano!...

 

— Que plano? — exigiu Dwalin, parecendo ainda mais ameaçador. — Diga, hobbit!

 

— O plano dela é que Kíli acerte com uma flecha o ponto vulnerável no peito de Smaug antes que ele entre na montanha! Ela diz que é a única chance de derrotar o dragão, e eu acho que ela está certa!

 

Bilbo disse aquilo tudo tão rapidamente que chegou a ficar sem ar. Embora fizesse sentido e fosse bem razoável, sua explicação infelizmente não satisfazia Thorin, que indagou, nervoso:

 

— E onde está ela?

 

— Ela disse que estaria ocupada, por isso nos encontraria lá.

 

— Ocupada? Fazendo o quê?

 

— E-eu não sei! — guinchou Bilbo.

 

— Fale, hobbit! — Thorin o sacudiu, de dentes cerrados.

 

— Não sei, eu juro! Eu implorei que ela me dissesse, mas ela disse que não havia tempo! Você sabe como Anna pode ser teimosa! Thorin, não estou mentindo!

 

Frustrado, o rei anão o largou com tanta raiva que o hobbit quase caiu. Thorin se sentia mesmo muito frustrado.

 

Olhou em volta. A companhia o encarava, esperando suas ordens. Fíli e Kíli pareciam dispostos a lutar. Óin, que perdera metade do diálogo, prestava atenção a Bifur, que pacientemente explicava tudo por meio de sinais. Os demais olhavam seu rei com expectativa. Aonde Thorin fosse, eles o seguiriam, com lealdade, coragem e vontade no coração.

 

O filho de Thráin se angustiava pela falta de notícias de sua amada. Por outro lado, ele precisava agir como um comandante e como o rei de seu povo.

 

— Pois não percamos mais tempo! — decidiu Thorin, com determinação. — Anões de Erebor! Vamos enfrentar o dragão e expulsá-lo de nossa casa! Todos ao portão!

 

Balin sugeriu:

 

— Há um caminho mais curto, Thorin!

 

— Sim! Pelo grande salão de meu avô, Thrór! Vamos todos! Filhos de Durin! Peguem o martelo dos anões! _Du bekâr!_

 

Com um grito de guerra, eles se lançaram pelos corredores da cidade-fortaleza, guerreiros, liderados por seu rei. A Companhia de Thorin Oakenshield corria rumo a seu destino.

 

Para alívio de Bilbo, eles iam na direção certa.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Tempo era vital, pensou Anna, assim que se viu no meio da Cidade do Lago. Com sorte e insistência, ela correu até o batalhão de arqueiros e localizou seu alvo.

 

— Mestre Bard! Mestre Bard!

 

O chefe da guarda a reconheceu:

 

— Você? O que está fazendo aqui?

 

Afobada, ela disse:

 

— Não há tempo! Precisa avisar o povo! Smaug está vindo! Ele sabe que vocês nos ajudaram e vem destruir a cidade!

 

Bard fechou a cara.

 

— Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer!

 

— Precisa soar o alarme agora e começar a proteger a cidade! Mas eu vim lhe avisar que há uma chance de atingir o dragão. Smaug tem um ponto vulnerável do lado esquerdo do peito. É a única chance!

 

— Como sabe?

 

Um tordo pousou no ombro de Bard e disse:

 

— [Essa humana estava na montanha. Ela sabe o lugar onde o dragão é mole! Ela tem grande poder. Ajude-a.]

 

Num impulso, Anna disse:

 

— [Suas palavras são gentis, amigo tordo.]

 

Bard indagou, surpreso:

 

— Sabe falar a língua dos tordos?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Ele pode nos ajudar. — Virou-se para o pássaro, observando: — [No momento, a Cidade precisa de ajuda, mais do que eu. Pode levar um recado na Floresta de Mirkwood?]

 

— [Mirkwood? A quem eu levaria um recado naquela floresta fétida?]

 

— [O recado é para Sua Majestade, o grande rei élfico Thranduil. Diga a ele que Thorin, filho de Thráin, rei sob a montanha, respeitosamente requer a ajuda do Reino de Mirkwood para ajuda aos nossos vizinhos da Cidade do Lago. O rei Thorin faria isso pessoalmente, se pudesse, mas no momento, ele se encontra sem recursos. Isso é importante, amigo tordo.]

 

O tordo virou a cabeça para o lado, como só os pássaros sabem fazer, e ponderou:

 

— [Tem razão. Farei isso.]

 

E saiu pelos ares. Bard encarou Anna:

 

— Acha que os elfos vão ajudar?

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— O rei Thranduil sempre foi justo e compreensivo. Não vejo por que negaria ajuda a um povo desamparado.

 

— E por que Thorin se preocuparia com a cidade?

 

— Thorin é seu vizinho. Erebor em nada prosperaria com a derrocada da Cidade do Lago. — Anna começou a se angustiar. — Por favor, Mestre Bard, não perca mais tempo! Eu vou tentar atrair o dragão para longe da cidade!

 

Ele a encarou, ainda mais desdenhoso:

 

— Você vai atrair o dragão? Como pretende fazer isso?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Deixe isso comigo! Só se lembre que Smaug é um dragão vermelho, gigantesco e cruel. Por favor, corra! Vou tentar atrasá-lo o máximo que puder.

 

Bard não entendia coisa alguma, e ia fazer outra pergunta, mas Anna já tinha sumido na escuridão.

 

— Ei, espere! Espere!

 

Um clarão no céu desviou a atenção de Bard. Intrigado, ele acompanhou o clarão, que se movimentava. Na verdade, o clarão se aproximava cada vez mais, e o sombrio guerreiro teve certeza de que era o dragão chegando.

 

Bard imediatamente entrou em ação:

 

— Soem os alarmes! Destruam as pontes! Encham os reservatórios de água! Todos em alerta! Dragão!

 

A confusão começara. Olhando para o céu, olhos fixos no clarão que se aproximava, Anna murmurou, tentando angariar uma confiança que estava longe de obter:

 

— Muito bem, bichão. Hora de jogar água nessa sua fervura.

 

Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou para uma troca de peles inédita.

Anna já experimentara uma vez trocar de peles por um animal grande e voador. Ela lembrou que Beorn ficara muito satisfeito quando ela se transformara numa águia gigante.

 

Agora, Beorn definitivamente ficaria impressionado, pensou ela, antes de levantar voo.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Se na Montanha Solitária Smaug optara por voar fazendo não mais que um zunido na noite, ao aproximar-se da Cidade do Lago o dragão fez questão de se aproximar com um rugido ensurdecedor, transmitindo toda sua fúria. Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver uma grande agitação na cidade, e os homens já preparados para sua chegada.

 

Pouco importava. Nada nem ninguém podia derrotá-lo. Smaug bateu as asas e foi em direção às pontes, disposto a arrasá-las. Mas elas já estavam destruídas! Frustrado, ele rugiu e lançou um jato de fogo contra a primeira estrutura que encontrou: uma torre alta, que ardeu gloriosamente. Smaug ouviu os gritos e o choro dos homens, e sentiu um leve sabor de vingança.

 

Ele mal começara.

 

Certamente foi por isso, por estar tão intento em seu desejo de destruição, e por se julgar invencível, que Smaug num primeiro momento sequer viu o que o atingiu. Verdade seja dita, tudo aconteceu de maneira extremamente rápida.

 

Com um rugido ensurdecedor, o imenso dragão vermelho avançou contra a cidade, sendo recebido por uma salva de flechas que sequer o atingiu, detida pelas escamas do réptil. Mas um bólido volumoso atingiu Smaug, um projétil grande o suficiente para desequilibrar o dragão em pleno voo.

 

Surpresa, a fera agitou as grandes asas compridas para evitar a queda, procurando localizar a criatura infeliz que despertara o núcleo mais negro de sua fúria. Zuniu pelos ares, ignorando nova saraivada de flechas dos homens, e quando arremeteu em direção à cidade, Smaug localizou seu agressor vindo novamente para tirá-lo de sua trajetória.

 

Era um segundo dragão, de escamas verde-azuladas, um pouco menor que Smaug, mas aparentemente mais rápido, ágil e silencioso. Um adversário!...

 

A visão de Smaug enegreceu-se, cegando-o com um ódio inédito. A fera se sentia extremamente desrespeitada. Primeiro, um ladrãozinho se atrevera a invadir seu covil e roubar seu tesouro, e agora havia um intruso a desafiá-lo em batalha! Ninguém ousara fazer-lhe um desafio em muitas eras, e não seria agora que ele toleraria tamanho desrespeito!

 

— Quem é você, invasor? — indagou ele, irado. — Vou destruí-lo até sua última escama!

 

E o dragãozinho respondeu, jocoso:

 

— Está ficando senil, seu velho? Não reconhece os amigos?

 

Os olhos reptilianos de Smaug se estreitaram, mas ele já estava cego e louco de ira sem limites. Pois seu olfato excepcional captara o cheiro de seu adversário, e ele reconhecera, com efeito, seu desafiante.

 

Com um urro que estremeceu o coração dos homens lá embaixo e um jato de chamas capaz de cobrir metade do lago, Smaug extravasou sua fúria, bramindo:

 

— GRAVIDAZINHA!!!

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_Du bekâr!_ = às armas!

 


	46. Quem brinca com fogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que é pior que um dragão? Dois dragões!

 

Parecia que outra pessoa tomara seu lugar e estava falando tudo aquilo para Smaug. Ao se transformar em dragão, Anna procurou se abstrair de todas as suas emoções (especialmente o medo) para se concentrar na tarefa à sua frente. Não que ela tivesse conseguido totalmente, mas era preciso tentar.

 

A tarefa não era pequena. Se possível, ela deveria matar Smaug. Caso isso fosse impossível, o plano alternativo era atraí-lo para a Montanha Solitária, afastando-o da cidade e dando a chance para Kíli acertá-lo no local vulnerável.

 

Naquele exato momento, porém, Anna questionava seu plano – especialmente a parte de provocar um dragão rancoroso e feroz como Smaug. Mas ela já estava no ar, perseguida pelo dragão, e nada restava fazer a não ser seguir com o plano.

 

— Vai se arrepender de me desafiar, gravidazinha! — rugia a fera. — Eu sou invencível!

 

Anna investiu contra o dorso do adversário, lembrando:

 

— Não é invencível para um outro dragão, seu fanfarrão!

 

Smaug se virou no ar e respondeu com um violento jato de fogo, que Anna atravessou sem dificuldades, as garras afiadas a postos. Smaug urrou de ódio, mas já era tarde demais: ele viu Anna cruzar a parede de fogo e cravar as garras em gancho no colete de pedras preciosas, arrancando algumas delas e aumentando a área vulnerável na barriga. A fera despejou mais fogo e tentou golpeá-la com as garras. Com agilidade, Anna se afastou das suas garras e da cauda, rindo dele:

 

— Smaug, seu tolo! Acha mesmo que fogo pode matar um dragão?

 

O bicho estava todo em chamas por causa de sua raiva. Quando devidamente enfurecidos ou agitados, dragões pegavam fogo espontaneamente. Gritou:

 

— Vou esmagar você! Ninguém me venceu até hoje! Destruí todos os que se atreveram, e você não será diferente!

 

— É mesmo? Pois vamos ver como você se sai contra alguém do seu tamanho, valentão!

 

Certamente ela estava fazendo um bom trabalho para irritá-lo, e isso ficou claro na velocidade com que Smaug partiu para cima dela. Anna podia ser mais ágil, mas Smaug conseguia ser veloz no ar. Só por uma série de manobras ela evitou o golpe da longa cauda, e ainda conseguiu dar uma mordida na ponta da asa, enfurecendo-o. Não resistiu à provocação:

 

— Você está velho mesmo, hein, meu chapa? Não consegue me acompanhar!

 

Anna sabia que era um grave erro subestimar um dragão como Smaug, por isso ela precisava lembrar a si mesma que aquele discurso era só da boca para fora. Na verdade, agora que Smaug estava no auge de sua fúria, Anna precisava ser duas vezes mais cuidadosa.

 

O dragão veio como um foguete na direção de Anna. Ela se deslocou o mais rápido que pôde, cortando o ar em ziguezague. Mas Smaug estava nos seus calcanhares, e Anna voou em círculos, procurando se afastar dele. Smaug não era tolo nem ingênuo, por isso não dava chance a ela para ganhar nenhuma vantagem.

 

— Grande erro, gravidazinha! — provocou o monstro enraivecido. — Vou me divertir despedaçando você com minhas garras!

 

Anna tentava se concentrar em Smaug, mas era difícil, com a cidade lá embaixo e os urros e lamentos dos homens, uma nova saraivada de flechas contra as feras aladas, o fogo iluminando a noite de um tom rubro macabro com ajuda da lua cheia. Ela via os barcos com refugiados tentando alcançar as margens e renovou em seu coração o desejo e a determinação de livrar a Terra Média daquele flagelo.

 

Smaug manobrou no ar, a barriga branca exposta iluminada pela lua. Naquele instante, Anna lembrou-se de alguém que poderia ajudar.

 

— Vamos, Bard — murmurou para si mesma. — Apareça!

 

Smaug continuou provocando:

 

— Seus amigos da cidade não têm chance. Depois que terminar com você, vou me divertir caçando-os como ratos! Mas antes vou atrás de seu precioso Montador de Barril e os seus amigos anões. Hum, faz tempo que não tenho uma boa refeição à base de anão!

 

Era grande a trabalheira dela para se desviar de Smaug e das flechas dos homens de Bard, mas Anna subitamente parecia ter aguçado sua visão. Por isso ela testemunhou direitinho o momento em que uma flecha negra atingiu o ponto vazio do peito do dragão avermelhado. Bard acertara!

 

Anna viu Smaug guinchar de dor, mas não ser detido. O monstro se voltou para a cidade, e Anna aproveitou a chance para virar de direção se precipitar contra ele, as garras abertas para evitar o ataque contra a cidade.

 

Sem hesitar, Anna alcançou o adversário por trás e cravou as garras afiadas como ganchos na nuca de Smaug, por entre as escamas, fazendo-o sangrar e rugir de ira antes de conseguir lançar mais fogo contra a cidade. Ao mesmo tempo, ela tentava arrastá-lo para o meio do lago, para longe dos homens. Ela podia sentir que rasgava a carne e fazia jorrar mais sangue de dragão na água do Lago.

 

Smaug corcoveava como um cavalo xucro, as asas compridas batendo sem coordenação, tentando manter-se no ar e girar sobre o corpo para atingir o adversário. Anna desistiu de arrastá-lo: aquilo a estava cansando. Afinal, Smaug era bem mais pesado do que ela, mesmo que ela estivesse na forma de dragão.

 

Anna recolheu as asas e montou-o como um peão de rodeio. Ao mesmo tempo, voltou a provocá-lo, tentando distraí-lo:

 

— E agora, Smaug? Está gordo demais! Todos aqueles anos dormindo sobre um tesouro que não lhe pertence fizeram de você um indolente preguiçoso. Agora estou montada em você como um pangaré velho e inútil!

 

O dragão vociferava:

 

— Maldita! Maldita seja você e o filhote que carrega! Ainda vai me implorar por sua vida!

 

Anna tentava se agarrar à nuca da fera, e arriscou abaixar o focinho para cravar no pescoço dele as presas afiadas como navalhas. Ela conseguiu mordê-lo, mas ele se contorceu de tal maneira que desferiu um poderoso golpe com sua cauda na mandíbula de Anna. O golpe foi tão violento que a arrancou das costas do monstro como fruta madura, e ela levou consigo pedaços de carne de dragão nas garras e dentes, enquanto caía, aturdida, vendo estrelas.

 

Imobilizada de dor, Anna viu-se em queda livre direto para o lago. Aqueles segundos foram atordoantes. Mesmo também cheio de dor, Smaug mergulhou no ar, indo atrás de Anna, rosnando com satisfação indisfarçada:

 

— Hora de morrer, gravidazinha!

 

Anna pôs as asas para funcionar, contorcendo-se e voltando ao ar para se desviar do projétil que era Smaug. Ela só conseguiu retomar o voo tão perto da superfície do lago que Smaug quase mergulhou dentro da água, desviando-se no último minuto.

 

A manobra de Smaug fora mais lenta do que as anteriores, notou Anna. O dragão rubro, antes uma bola de fogo perfeita, agora soltava fumaça de seu dorso.

 

Era um sinal que ele podia estar sentindo seus ferimentos.

 

Era um sinal que Anna tinha uma vantagem.

 

Com ânimo redobrado, ela voou em círculos antes de provocar:

 

— Cansado demais, meu velho? Onde está sua valentia, ó Smaug invencível? Onde você vai se esconder quando eu me apossar de seu tesouro e virar rainha sob a montanha?

 

Quanto mais enfurecido Smaug ficava, mais ele vociferava:

 

— Sua atrevida! Agora chega de brincar! Não pode falar assim comigo! Eu sou Smaug, maior de todas as calamidades!

 

Anna atiçou:

 

— É mesmo? Então venha me pegar se puder, sua lagartixa superaquecida!

 

E Anna correu para longe, sentindo o bafo quente do dragão na sua cola.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Jamais Bilbo ficou tão feliz por ver o céu aberto. Parecia que os anões pensavam a mesma coisa. Ofegantes, eles conseguiram chegar ao Portão Dianteiro. Dwalin indagou a Bilbo:

 

— E agora, mestre hobbit? Qual é o plano?

 

Bilbo respondeu:

 

— Precisamos nos preparar para a chegada de Smaug. Não deve demorar.

 

— E Anna? — quis saber Thorin. — Onde ela está?

 

— Ela vai chegar — garantiu Bilbo. — Não se preocupe.

 

Bofur apontou para o céu:

 

— O que é aquilo?

 

— Uma bola de fogo!

 

— Dragão! — gritou Ori, de olhos arregalados.

 

— Kíli! — chamou Bilbo. — Procure um ponto alto!

 

Bofur ainda estava de olho no céu:

 

— Ele está atacando a cidade!

 

Bilbo acompanhou os movimentos de Smaug, as imensas asas batendo, fogo saindo de suas narinas. Então Smaug pareceu simplesmente esquecer o ataque à cidade, e sair a todo vapor na direção contrária, rugidos terríveis. Bilbo achou aquilo estranho.

 

Kíli indagou:

 

— O que ele está fazendo?

 

De olho no céu, Bofur respondeu:

 

— Não tenho muita certeza, mas acho que Smaug trouxe companhia!

 

Dori ficou intrigado:

 

— Como assim, companhia?

 

Foi então que Balin exclamou:

 

— Pela minha barba, rapaz! São _dois_ dragões...!

 

Então Bilbo entendeu tudo. Claro como se fosse o dia. Animado, o hobbit ergueu a voz sem se dar conta:

 

— O outro dragão está trazendo Smaug para cá!

 

Óin parecia confuso:

 

— Eu ouvi bem? Dois dragões? E um deles está trazendo o outro para cá?

 

— Isso mesmo!

 

Óin ainda não teve certeza de ter entendido:

 

— Eu entendi bem?

 

Dwalin sussurrou:

 

— Que Mahal nos ajude... Estamos condenados! Dois dragões...!

 

Bilbo tirou todos de seu estupor e urgiu:

 

— Vamos! Para o alto! Precisamos achar um lugar alto para Kíli!

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Anna aproveitou para se afastar da cidade e seguir o rio, indo para áreas escuras rumo à Montanha Solitária. Ela desejou ardentemente que Bilbo tivesse seguido suas instruções.

 

Tais desejos ficavam ainda mais presentes quando o imenso dragão estava nos calcanhares de Anna, parecendo se deslocar em velocidade de dobra. Smaug estava tão enfurecido que insistia em lançar jatos de fogo contra Anna, esquecendo-se que aquilo em nada a atingia.

 

— Vem me pegar! — dizia ela, em tom de deboche. — Seu molenga!

 

Com ânimo renovado, Smaug imprimiu ainda mais velocidade. Anna respondeu fazendo uma subida vertical em ziguezague, buscando o lado sul da montanha. Ela ficou de frente para a lua, a luz pálida caindo sobre todo o vale, deixando para trás as chamas da cidade.

 

Em seguida, ela desceu sobre a montanha, espiralando como um pião desgovernado quase como se estivesse em queda livre rumo ao Rio Corrente. Apesar de todo o seu esforço, Smaug não parecia estar mais lento ou cansado.

 

Teria Anna cometido um erro de cálculo?

 

Pouco importava. Era tarde demais para desistir. Bufando, Smaug continuava em seu encalço. Anna não via saída, a não ser continuar tentando ser mais rápida que ele.

 

Se Bilbo tivesse seguido o plano, ela estaria no ponto em poucos minutos.

 

O hobbit era sua única esperança.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— Smaug é o dragão vermelho e dourado — explicou Bilbo a Kíli. — Acha que pode atingi-lo?

 

Kíli indagou:

 

— E o outro dragão?

 

— Pelo amor de Eru, concentre-se em Smaug e esqueça o outro dragão — implorou Bilbo. — E então? Acha que consegue colocar a flecha no peito dele?

 

O rosto normalmente sorridente de Kíli foi tomado por uma expressão sombria, e ele respondeu:

 

— Se eu conseguir ter um bom ângulo de visão, posso tentar. Onde fica exatamente o ponto vulnerável?

 

Bilbo explicou mais uma vez, com o máximo de detalhes, Kíli ouvindo atentamente. A companhia inteira (menos Anna) tinha subido pela base da montanha, perto do Portão Dianteiro e da saída do Rio Corrente, até os contrafortes, o ponto mais alto que podiam ficar em segurança.

 

— Vou tentar — respondeu Kíli, ao final das explicações de Bilbo. — Mas já vejo uma flecha ali. Smaug já está ferido.

 

— O resto de vocês deve se proteger e preparar-se o melhor que puder — ordenou Thorin.

 

Quando os demais se afastaram, ouviram um outro rugido, um que lhes disse que Smaug estava cada vez mais perto. Bilbo viu o monstro chegando, em perseguição a um outro dragão de escamas verde-azuladas, se o luar não enganara seus olhos.

 

Se Bilbo achara Smaug imenso no seu covil, isso não era nada se comparado ao seu tamanho no ar, de asas abertas, totalmente espalhado, especialmente em relação a um outro de sua raça que era menor. O calafrio que percorreu o corpo do hobbit foi esquecido quando ele viu Thorin colocar a mão no ombro de Kíli, dando ao jovem um cumprimento silencioso com a cabeça antes de se afastar. Bilbo também foi para trás.

 

Kíli tirou uma flecha da aljava e a encaixou no arco, de olho no céu. Bilbo só via a silhueta dos dois répteis.

 

Os movimentos eram mal iluminados, mas mesmo assim Bilbo pôde ver perfeitamente o dragão menor desviar-se e atacar Smaug no ar, usando as garras nas asas do adversário, na cauda dele, até no dorso. A cada passada, os animais estavam mais próximos da montanha.

 

A Companhia tinha recuado para as partes protegidas dos contrafortes, de tal maneira que só os quatro estavam mais expostos — além de Thorin e Bilbo, Fíli também estava ao lado do irmão. Bilbo estava dividido, com o coração na mão imaginando se o dragão azulado era mesmo Anna, como ele calculara. Se fosse, ela estava dando muito trabalho a Smaug.

 

Agora a batalha aérea estava tão próxima e encarniçada que Bilbo se encolhia de tão nervoso. Eles podiam ver perfeitamente o brilho das pedras preciosas na barriga do monstro, que tentava encurralar o outro dragão. Bilbo notou manchas no corpo vermelho, e deduziu que fosse sangue.

 

"Anna tinha _ferido_ Smaug?", indagou ele a si mesmo, admirado.

 

Então o dragão menor chegou perto demais das garras afiadas e dos imensos dentes de Smaug. A respiração de Bilbo falhou, dando-se conta que a morte dançava entre os dois. Um único golpe de Smaug poderia ser o fim de Anna.

 

— Kíli, _por favor!..._

 

Mas Kíli pareceu não dar bola para o apelo aflito de Bilbo. Calmamente, ele levou o braço para trás, esticando o cordão do arco ao máximo, a mão firme na altura da orelha, a expressão serena e concentrada. Os olhos do rapaz não se desviavam do céu ou da batalha, agora exatamente acima deles.

 

Smaug voava cada vez mais perto. O ar já começava a se aquecer perto da companhia, e Bilbo se lembrou de como era abafado o covil.

 

Ainda assim, Kíli não se mexia.

 

Agora Bilbo estava paralisado de terror e seu corpo começou a tremer. Afinal, se isso demorasse muito mais, quanto tempo demoraria até o dragão se cansar da batalha aérea e se voltar para eles?

 

Numa manobra do réptil menor, Smaug se esticou para dar um golpe com as garras feito navalhas. O movimento expôs a barriga branca da fera, tingida de prata pela lua, agora espetacularmente próxima. Bilbo ouviu um suspiro suave a seu lado.

 

Era Kíli, que simplesmente soltara a corda de seu arco, libertando a flecha com suavidade. Bilbo e Thorin acompanharam a trajetória da flecha. Ambos estavam de respiração suspensa e olhos fixos na flecha, que desapareceu totalmente no peito de Smaug. Afundaram seta, vara e pena dentro do monstro.

 

Smaug bramiu, um som desesperado e maligno na noite, repentinamente jogado para trás, lutando para permanecer no ar, mas o ferimento era inequívoco. Sangue escuro saía do seu peito em grande quantidade, e a besta batia suas asas de forma descoordenada, como se cambaleasse.

 

Bilbo parecia ter perdido a voz. Kíli conseguira! Tinha sido um tiro lindo! Ele matara o dragão!

 

Mas o pensamento feliz morreu, porque a atenção de Bilbo se prendeu numa sucessão de fatos tão rápidos que pareceram simultâneos. Ferido, debilitado, Smaug começou a perder altura, e até enquanto caía ele abriu a bocarra, disposto a mandar um último jato de fogo diretamente na direção da companhia. Porém, antes que uma única faísca saísse de suas narinas, o segundo dragão mergulhou sobre a Maior de Todas As Calamidades, garras abertas como uma grande ave de rapina, e atacou diretamente a nuca de Smaug com precisão invejável, desviando-o para o lago.

 

Bilbo acompanhou, de respiração suspensa, o rugido inacreditável de Smaug. O imenso dragão rosnou de ódio e, num último ato de vingança, golpeou o outro dragão com suas presas afiadas como lâminas. Praticamente petrificado de horror, Bilbo assistiu como se fosse uma cena em velocidade lenta o momento em que Smaug caiu do céu numa cascata colorida de sangue, fogo e faíscas.

 

E, com um guincho agudo, Anna caiu com ele.

 

_PS - Tenho carinho especial por esse capítulo, é quase como um filho. Adorei escrevê-lo e espero que tenham gostado dele_


	47. Um novo amanhecer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É impossível calcular o preço de uma montanha

— Nãão!!

 

Bilbo berrou, desesperado, mas sua voz foi abafada pelos gritos de alegria dos anões, que saíram de trás dos contrafortes bem a tempo de ver a espetacular queda dos dois bichões.

 

O impacto dos dois dragões sobre a superfície do lago criou uma grande onda, uma que invadiu o Rio Corrente e varreu boa parte do vale como se fosse um tsunami. A entrada de Erebor, o Portão Dianteiro, estava longe da inundação, mas o Morro do Corvo foi lambido pela água.

 

Smaug ainda teve espasmos que, em terra, teriam criado centelhas e brasas, mas que na água do lago produziram apenas chiados altos e levantaram uma grande massa de vapor, uma névoa branca no fim de noite, tornada prata pela luz da lua. Depois que a maré causada pela onda gigante se aquietou, ainda era possível ver os últimos estertores de um redemoinho borbulhante.

 

O ruído suave das bolhas na água anunciou o fim de Smaug.

 

Bilbo estava longe demais para ouvi-las, mas mesmo se estivesse perto não poderia escutar. Primeiro por causa da algazarra que os anões faziam em seu redor, gritando, pulando, berrando, abraçando-se. Dwalin e Fíli ergueram Kíli nos ombros, Bofur e Bifur se abraçavam, Bombur pulava, Óin parecia dançar sozinho desengonçadamente, e todos comemoravam.

 

Mas Bilbo não via motivo para comemorar. Ele ainda ouvia em seus ouvidos o som horrível da queda de Anna no lago. Ele não queria admitir a verdade, mas as lágrimas o venceram, e ele caiu de joelhos no chão, desanimado.

 

A névoa começava a levantar, o vento frio retorcia o vapor em grossas colunas e nuvens. O amanhecer se anunciava, tímido. Bilbo ouviu a voz grave de Thorin, sua mão a bater-lhe nas costas:

 

— Pode chorar, ladrão. Chore de alegria! Smaug está morto e Erebor é mais uma vez nossa!

 

O pobre hobbit, ajoelhado, curvou-se em dois, agora soluçando alto. Ele teria que contar a verdade. Como ele poderia contar a Thorin que Anna morrera? Como contar ao rei sob a montanha que a mulher que ele amava dera sua vida por Erebor?

 

Que seu herdeiro também tinha perecido?

 

As duas últimas vítimas de Smaug.

 

Bilbo ergueu os olhos para Thorin, vendo o rosto do outro franzir-se ao perceber que o hobbit não tinha lágrimas de alegria. Os olhos azuis percorreram o rosto de Bilbo, querendo respostas.

 

— Mestre Baggins?

 

Os olhos claros do hobbit, vermelhos de tanto chorar, pareciam incapazes de parar de verter lágrimas. Ele tentou dizer, entre soluços:

 

— Thorin...

 

A voz falhou, ele não conseguiu concluir. Thorin urgiu:

 

— Em nome de Durin, ladrão, o que está acontecendo?

 

Bilbo tentou mais uma vez:

 

— Thorin... Eu acho que...

 

Foi interrompido pelos gritos dos anões:

 

— Lá! — Kíli, ainda nos ombros de Dwalin, foi o primeiro a avistar. —  O que é aquilo?

 

O vapor tinha subido e revelado um corpo estirado, deixado nas margens do rio pela onda gigante. Não estava muito longe do portão.

 

Bilbo se ergueu, o coração acelerado.

 

— Acho que é Anna!...

 

Não precisou repetir. Praticamente toda a Companhia, Thorin à frente, correu até o local.

 

— É ela! — reconheceu Dori, enquanto corria. — Posso ver agora!

 

— Rápido! — urgiu Glóin.

 

Finalmente chegaram ao local. Thorin entrou no rio para retirá-la em seus braços. Anna estava desacordada, encharcada, e parecia ferida. Ela foi posta no chão, Thorin a tentar reanimá-la. Óin se adiantou e examinou-a ali mesmo, às margens do rio, enquanto o dia, alheio aos acontecimentos momentos, amanhecia sem cerimônia.

 

— Ela está gelada — disse o anão curador a Thorin. — Mas não se afogou. Acho que foi varrida pela onda gigante e ficou exposta ao vento frio. Ela pode estar ferida: vejo vestígios de sangue.

 

— Ela vai ficar boa?

 

— Ainda não sei — respondeu Óin. — Vou precisar olhá-la com mais atenção.

 

Thorin decidiu:

 

— Vamos para dentro, então.

 

O grupo deslocou-se para dentro, Thorin levando Anna em seus braços e mostrando o caminho. Pela primeira vez, entravam em Erebor sem a nefasta presença de Smaug.

 

Uma vez lá dentro, Bilbo pôde finalmente apreciar a beleza da cidade, que os anões tanto falavam. Mesmo num ambiente sujo devido ao abandono e destruído pelas idas e vindas do dragão, o hobbit localizou ornamentos de grande beleza e estátuas majestosas. Havia corredores imensos e longas escadas, que se uniam a outras escadas e se dividiam em mais degraus numa geometria harmoniosa e labiríntica que atordoava Bilbo.

 

Thorin conhecia cada corredor e cada curva. Eles subiam as escadas, ignorando os destroços, indo cada vez mais alto nos caminhos largos, fazendo eco. Bilbo notou a falta de vida, as pedras cortadas com precisão e maestria.

 

— Vamos para a ala real — explicou Thorin. — Ela pode ficar nos meus antigos aposentos.

 

Um burburinho começou. Glóin protestou:

 

— Isso não é apropriado, rapaz. Não antes do casamento, por questão de decoro.

 

Ori concordou, em tom decidido:

 

— Isso mesmo!

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Pretendo me alojar no quarto do rei. Bilbo pode ficar com Anna.

 

O burburinho morreu, e eles finalmente chegaram ao destino. Era um corredor reservado e protegido, uma vez que sua entrada estava num nicho escondido na pedra.

 

Thorin entrou numa porta que dava a um amplo aposento, agora empoeirado e com sinais de abandono. Ricos tecidos nas cortinas e tapetes estavam puídos e desbotados, madeiras estavam podres. Dwalin foi até a cama e bateu vigorosamente no colchão, esperando a nuvem de pó baixar antes de gesticular para Thorin depositar ali a forma inerte de Anna.

 

Óin se aproximou e pediu:

 

— Vou precisar de água limpa. Muita.

 

Ori se ofereceu:

 

— Eu pego!

 

— Deixe que eu ajudo — ofereceu-se Bofur.

 

— Ela precisará trocar de roupas por peças secas — disse Óin. — Mestre Baggins, como tio de Anna, acho que pode me ajudar.

 

Dori lembrou:

 

— A trouxa dela ficou no túnel. Vou buscá-la.

 

Thorin ordenou:

 

— Vamos todos recolher nossas armas, objetos e suprimentos. Precisaremos organizar um esquema de sobrevivência. À exceção de Bilbo e Óin, vamos nos encontrar no Portão Dianteiro em meia hora.

 

Com suas ordens, todos começaram a deixar o quarto, mas Thorin ficou por último. Depois que todos saíram, o rei anão virou-se para o curandeiro.

 

— Óin — disse ele. — Por favor...

 

— Não se preocupe, Thorin — garantiu. — Ela vai ficar boa.

 

O rei anão assentiu, antes de sair também. Bilbo se sentou à cama, de olho em Anna, encarando o rosto pálido, as bolsas debaixo dos olhos, os cabelos curtos fazendo os cachos molhados se grudarem na sua testa.

 

— Óin — perguntou o hobbit, sem esconder o nervosismo —, ela vai mesmo ficar boa?

 

O velho anão suspirou:

 

— Tudo indica que sim, mas ela parece muito fraca, Mestre Baggins. Se o senhor tiver suas pederneiras, tente acender aquela lareira.

 

Bilbo obedeceu, determinado. Ele sabia que Anna provavelmente estava exausta, e iria precisar de toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir.

 

O hobbit não fazia a mínima ideia do quanto estava certo.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Não foi antes do dia seguinte que Anna mostrou sinais de consciência. Bilbo não pôde deixar de observar quantas coisas tinham acontecido naquelas horas.

 

A saúde de Anna estava melhorando. Mas Óin descobrira um corte profundo lateral, que parecia ter parado de sangrar como se tivesse sido cauterizado em fogo. O velho curandeiro estava intrigado com o ferimento, que parecia recente. Bilbo decidiu não oferecer nenhuma das teorias que estavam na cabeça dele.

 

O fato mais relevante, para o hobbit, tinha sido um golpe de sorte (ou azar, ele ainda não tinha certeza), pelo qual ele tropeçara na lendária Arkenstone, também chamada de o Coração da Montanha. Os anões estavam enlouquecidos à procura da pedra, sem falar em outra coisa. Thorin se mostrava verdadeiramente obcecado com isso, e era um fato inusitado que Bilbo tivesse iteralmente topado com nela em meio às pilhas e pilhas de ouro e outros tesouros no antigo covil de Smaug.

 

Engraçado que Bilbo relutara em ir até o tesouro onde encontrara a pedra. Na primeira vez, ele tinha rejeitado a visita ao local quando Fíli o chamara, alegando que não queria deixar Anna sozinha (até Óin se juntava à loucura do ouro). Depois, quando Bofur o convidara, Bilbo quase rejeitara pela segunda vez, mas o anão pareceu tão decepcionado que Bilbo aceitou — era só esperar a volta de Óin para cuidar de Anna, que ainda não despertara.

 

A verdade é que o hobbit não tinha interesse no tesouro, o menor interesse. Ele só estava preocupado com Anna e com a volta para sua casa em Bag End. Com Smaug morto e Erebor retomada, a aventura chegara ao fim, e Bilbo só pensava em voltar para sua toca, dormir na sua cama macia e a lareira quentinha.

 

Suas recusas em ver as riquezas de Erebor eram alvo de mágoa para seus amigos. Anões valorizavam objetos materiais. Bilbo percebeu que, aos olhos dos anões, ao menosprezar o tesouro, ele menosprezava seus próprios amigos. "Esses anões são mesmo estranhos", pensou Bilbo.

 

Quis o destino (se é que tal coisa existe) que a famosa Arkenstone caísse nas mãos da pessoa que menos se importava com ela: o hobbit. Bilbo decidiu não revelar a descoberta a seus amigos, mas não saberia explicar o motivo de sua atitude.

 

No fundo, Bilbo estava assustado com os anões, especialmente Thorin. Antes, se Anna se sentisse mal, Thorin não sairia do lado dela, numa mistura de protecionismo e possessividade natural em relação ao ser amado. Agora, porém, Bilbo tinha ido dar notícias sobre Anna, esperando ter que produzir um relatório completo, e as palavras de Thorin o alarmaram:

 

— Que bom que ela está melhor. Quero mostrar-lhe a Arkenstone assim que for encontrada!

 

Ele não falava de outra coisa que não a Arkenstone e não fazia outra coisa a não ser procurar a Arkenstone. Os demais, claro, cumpriam suas ordens sem questioná-las.

 

A esperança de Bilbo era que Anna pudesse acordar e devolver a normalidade à companhia. Ela não parecia ter tanto amor assim ao ouro. Sim, pensou Bilbo, Anna pode dar um fim a essa loucura.

 

Pobre Bilbo. Não podia imaginar que as coisas ainda precisassem ficar muito mais loucas antes de alguma sanidade retornar ao ambiente.


	48. Enquanto você dormia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna surpreende a companhia

 

O corpo de Anna estava inundado de sensações desagradáveis antes mesmo que ela se sentisse totalmente consciente. Parecia haver algodão no céu da boca e chumbo derretido em suas veias. Os olhos se recusavam a obedecê-la, e a garganta seca sequer conseguia produzir gemidos decentes. Alguém a ajudou a beber água, e aquilo a aliviou muito. Mas ela voltou à inconsciência.

 

Demorou pelo menos mais uma tentativa antes de Anna ter sucesso em voltar à consciência. Bilbo ficou muito animado, e ainda que Anna ainda estivesse zonza, ele insistia em contar as novidades enquanto a ajudava a tomar o caldo grosso indicado por Óin.

 

— Então aqui é Erebor? — indagou Anna.

 

— Isso mesmo, ou o que resta de Erebor depois de Smaug — confirmou Bilbo. — Sei que não parece muito, mas deve ter sido esplendoroso nos dias de glória.

 

— E os outros?

 

— Todos bem, eu acho. Mas eles só falam de ouro, e da Arkenstone, e de riquezas.

 

Anna viu como Bilbo parecia infeliz e tentou animá-lo:

 

— Vai dar tudo certo, você vai ver. Mas você disse que eu dormi um dia inteiro?

 

— Quase dois, se contarmos...

 

Anna o interrompeu:

 

— Perdemos muito tempo. Quais são as notícias da Cidade do Lago? Muitas vítimas? Estamos ajudando?

 

— Não sei nada sobre isso. Vimos Smaug atacar a cidade, mas ninguém foi até lá.

 

Anna tentou se erguer:

 

— Preciso falar com Thorin. Ai...

 

Ela cambaleara, fraca, e Bilbo disse, alarmado:

 

— Não, não, nada de se levantar, moça.

 

— Então me traga alguém! — pediu ela, angustiada. — O tempo é curto, se nada foi feito!

 

— Anna, o que há? E quanto àquela explicação? Você ficou de me dar respostas.

 

— Bilbo, não sei o que posso explicar.

 

Ele abaixou a voz, cochichando:

 

— Pode me explicar onde está aquele dragão azulado, por exemplo. Você... você era o dragão, não era?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Bem... Vamos dizer que sim, Bilbo. Não posso contar isso a ninguém. Vou ter que inventar uma história.

 

Ele perguntou, baixinho:

 

— Você é Istari, como Gandalf?

 

— Não, claro que não. Bilbo, nem eu entendo isso. Beorn disse que eu poderia trocar de peles. Mas não sei por quê. Agora pode manter isso em segredo?

 

— Não vai falar para os outros? Por quê?

 

— Quanto menos gente souber, melhor. E o que você acha que eles diriam se eu dissesse que posso virar dragão?

 

Ele assentiu:

 

— Entendo. Mas vai contar aquela outra coisa, não vai?

 

— Que outra coisa?

 

— Que você está grávida.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Sim, claro. Thorin precisa saber. Se é que eu ainda estou.

 

— Que quer dizer?

 

— Para matar Smaug, posso ter sacrificado o bebê.

 

Bilbo notou:

 

— Não parece muito feliz, seja com o bebê ou a falta dele.

 

— Eu não contava com isso, não estava nos meus planos — admitiu Anna. — E também não sei como Thorin vai reagir. Estou apreensiva, só isso.

 

— Mas você mesmo previu que queria ter filhos... Está no contrato.

 

— Claro que quero ter filhos! Não me entenda mal. Estou feliz por estar grávida de Thorin, se eu ainda estiver grávida. Eu o amo. Mas o momento é... digamos, delicado. E eu tenho medo.

 

Bilbo sorriu.

 

— Agora é minha vez de dizer: vai dar tudo certo. Smaug está morto, tudo vai ficar bem. Vou chamar Thorin. Espero que isso o faça esquecer-se do ouro.

 

Quando ele saiu e Anna viu-se sozinha, ela notou que pensava exatamente nos mesmos moldes do hobbit.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Óin foi o primeiro a entrar no quarto. Anna indagou:

 

— Thorin não vem?

 

— Ele está terminando inventário de armas — respondeu o curador. — Enquanto isso, quero fazer um exame rápido em seu corte. Como se machucou desse jeito?

 

— Não me lembro — foi o que ela respondeu. — Na verdade, não me lembro de muita coisa. Bilbo me contou que vocês me tiraram do rio. Como fui parar lá?

 

— Aye — confirmou ele. — Foi uma onda imensa que se formou quando as duas feras caíram no lago. Sente algum osso quebrado?

 

— Não, só estou fraca. Óin, tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer depois. Pode ficar por perto?

 

— Claro, menina. Você está bem?

 

— Espero que sim, meu amigo.

 

— Só precisa se alimentar direito. Mestre Baggins me disse que não tomou seu caldo todo.

 

— Não estou com muita fome agora. Talvez mais tarde.

 

Thorin entrou nesse momento, com Kíli e Fíli. Anna sentiu um impacto ao vê-los. Estavam em cotas de malha e armaduras, peças em ouro e prata com intrincados trabalhos de entalhe e grande beleza. Todos os três estavam ricamente vestidos, com aparência régia.

 

— Minha pequena — saudou Thorin, que veio à cama e beijou suas mãos. — Como folgo em vê-la disposta!

 

Anna sorriu, impressionada:

 

— Nossa, vocês estão todos tão bonitos e elegantes.

 

Kíli disse:

 

— Tem que ver a sala do tesouro, minha tia! Pilhas e pilhas de ouro e prata!

 

Fíli completou:

 

— Pedras cortadas, joias montadas e mais riqueza do que qualquer um jamais viu!

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Vou cobri-la de ouro e joias, tecidos dignos de você, minha rainha. Essa foi minha promessa. E seu cabelo sempre terá contas de pedras, especialmente rubis.

 

— Rubis? — repetiu Anna.

 

— Simbolizam paixão — esclareceu Thorin, ainda segurando as mãos dela. — Emeraldas para amor, safiras para desejo e lealdade, e opalas para esperança. Eu as farei pessoalmente e ficarei orgulho por você usar trabalho de minhas mãos. E isso é muito menos do que você merece.

 

Anna o encarou:

 

— Soa lindo, mas não é meio exagerado?

 

— Como eu disse, você merece muito mais. É apenas digno da Consorte do Rei sob a Montanha.

 

Anna o encarou, sorrindo, e então se virou para os dois jovens:

 

— Rapazes, será que podem me fazer um favor?

 

— Claro, tia — disse Kíli. — Qualquer coisa.

 

— Gostaria de ter Bilbo aqui. Podem ir buscá-lo enquanto eu falo com Thorin?

 

Fíli se alarmou:

 

— Anna, está tudo bem?

 

Ela respondeu, apenas:

 

— Eu preciso falar a sós com Thorin uns minutinhos, por favor.

 

Os dois se entreolharam, depois buscaram permissão de Thorin, que assentiu. Só então eles saíram como lhes fora pedido.

 

— Pequena — disse Thorin, preocupado —, o que aconteceu? Sinto que é sério e está perturbada.

 

— É mesmo sério — confirmou ela — e minha perturbação pode ser precipitada, mas é algo que precisa saber.

 

— O que é?       

 

Anna nem titubeou ao dizer, em palavras simples e curtas:

 

— Acho que estou grávida.

 

Durante um minuto quase inteiro, nada aconteceu. Thorin a encarou, e Anna pôde ver uma sucessão de emoções estampada no rosto dele: choque, espanto, incredulidade, medo, esperança...

 

Os olhos azuis faiscavam como poças profundas banhadas pelo sol de verão. Baixinho, quase como numa reverência, ele repetiu:

 

— Grávida...?

 

Anna assentiu, ainda de olho nele, acrescentando:

 

— Mas não tenho certeza. Acho melhor Óin confirmar, mas não sei se ele tem experiência nesse tipo de coisa.

 

Thorin nada disse. Ele se ergueu num pulo e saiu do quarto, gritando:

 

— Óin!

 

Nem mesmo o velho anão surdo teria deixado de ouvir o chamado. Anna só ouviu Thorin gritando com Fíli, Kíli e Bilbo para não entrarem, antes de voltar com Óin.

 

— O que foi, menina? — indagou o curador, ao entrar agitado. — Qual a urgência?

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— Você sabe cuidar de mulheres grávidas?

 

Óin franziu o cenho e respondeu:

 

— Thorin, isso é serviço de parteira! Eu... — Ele se interrompeu, arregalando os olhos e encarando Anna, admirado. — Por Mahal!... Pequena, você está com... criança?

 

Anna deu de ombros e Thorin pediu:

 

— Precisamos que confirme, Óin. Pode fazer isso?

 

O velho anão respondeu, decidido:

 

— Bem, precisaremos fazer um exame. Thorin, nos dê licença.

 

Ele resistiu:

 

— Eu...

 

— Não interessa o que fizeram antes — disse Óin severamente. — Aqui vamos manter a decência. Não vou deixá-lo ver esse exame.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Bilbo não pode entrar? Ele é meu tio.

 

— Mesmo sendo tio, não seria decente, menina — insistiu Óin, suavemente. — Agora, Thorin, por favor, nos dê licença.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Mal pôs o pé no corredor, Thorin foi cercado por Kíli e Fíli.

 

— Thorin, o que está havendo?

 

— Ela piorou?

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Não sei. Óin a examina agora: não me deixou ficar.

 

— O ferimento se abriu?

 

— Ela voltou a sangrar?

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Calma, rapazes. Deixem Óin terminar o exame e saberemos.

 

Kíli parecia o mais aflito.

 

— Ela não vai morrer, vai? Não agora!

 

— Não diga isso! — ralhou Bilbo.

 

O pequeno hobbit estava prestes a dar mais broncas nos irmãos quando a porta se abriu e Óin chamou:

 

— Thorin, por favor.

 

Thorin se aproximou e Óin cochichou algo brevemente em seu ouvido. Instantaneamente, Thorin se virou para os filhos de sua irmã:

 

— Chamem a Companhia! Devem parar o que estão fazendo! Venham todos, o quanto antes! Agora!

 

— Mas...

 

— Vão! Rápido! — Fíli e Kíli saíram apressados e Thorin sorriu. — Entre, Mestre Baggins. Anna perguntou por você.

 

Bilbo entrou no quarto, receoso:

 

— Anna, tudo bem?

 

Ela sorria:

 

— Sim, tudo bem. Thorin quer fazer um comunicado a todos.

 

Thorin assentiu, com um sorriso:

 

— Todos devem saber.

 

Em pouco tempo, a companhia se reuniu, alguns intrigados, outros alarmados.

 

— Homens — chamou Thorin, para dar fim ao burburinho. — Chamei todos para compartilhar boas notícias. Depois de retomar a montanha e reconquistar a vasta riqueza de nosso povo das garras do dragão, eu trago a Erebor uma nova promessa de futuro. Além dos anões que virão repovoar nosso reino, uma nova geração nascerá em nossa cidade. Quis Mahal que o primeiro anão dessa nova geração fosse o filho do próprio Rei sob a montanha. Amigos, Anna espera uma criança, o primeiro filho de Erebor!

 

O ruído foi tão ensurdecedor que Bilbo podia jurar que havia reverberado para fora da montanha. Thorin foi efusivamente cumprimentado, Anna também. Aparentemente, notou o hobbit, a notícia de um bebê a caminho superava qualquer repreensão pela constatação de que o casamento já tinha sido consumado.

 

— E para quando é? — quis saber Balin.

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Eu esperava que Óin me desse uma resposta mais precisa. Não sei quanto tempo dura a gestação de um anão. Se for como uma gravidez dos homens, pode ser que chegue no fim da primavera.

 

— Já? — indagou Dwalin. — Erebor não estará reconstruída até lá.

 

Thorin sorriu:

 

— Tenho certeza de que o pequeno não vai se importar, meu amigo.

 

Óin deu de ombros:

 

— Há uma chance que ele chegue no verão. Mas se puxar ao lado anão, pode ser que não tenhamos um bebê real antes da primavera seguinte a essa.

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Por quê? Quanto tempo leva a gravidez de um anão?

 

— Quase dois anos.

 

Anna se espantou:

 

— Eu não fazia ideia.

 

Thorin apressou-se em dizer:

 

— Tudo vai dar certo, não se preocupe. Traremos parteiras das Colinas de Ferro e até de Ered Luin, se precisar.

 

Kíli deu um tapa em Fíli, mal contendo a alegria:

 

— Ouviu isso, irmão? Vamos ter um primo!

 

Glóin observou, satisfeito:

 

— É uma garantia de sucessão, se Fíli não tiver herdeiros. A linhagem de Durin se renova!

 

Anna disse:

 

— É cedo para pensar nisso, não acham? E se for uma menina?

 

Thorin respondeu, embevecido, beijando a mão de Anna:

 

— Nesse caso, tenho certeza que será tão linda quanto sua mãe.

 

Enquanto Anna enrubescia, os demais sorriam. Thorin beijou-lhe a testa e ordenou:

 

— Óin, tome conta dela. Agora, mais do que nunca, é meu dever encontrar a Arkenstone. É o legado de meu herdeiro.

 

Anna chamou:

 

— Thorin, espere! E a cidade?

 

— Cidade?

 

— A Cidade do Lago — lembrou Anna. — Smaug deve ter deixado um rastro de destruição e dor. Devemos ajudá-los!

 

— Não vejo como podemos fazer isso — Thorin deu de ombros. — Somos apenas 13 e ainda temos que reconstruir Erebor.

 

— Thorin — lembrou Anna —, a Cidade nos ajudou quando precisávamos. Temos uma dívida com aquele povo.

 

Ele franziu o cenho:

 

— Eles querem apenas nosso ouro. Acham que o ataque de dragão é nossa culpa.

 

— Bom, eles temiam a fúria do dragão, e com razão!

 

Por um segundo, Thorin pareceu que ia se enfurecer. Mas o rosto dele se suavizou e ele beijou a testa dela, dizendo:

 

— Não se preocupe, minha pequena. Deixe que eu cuido disso.

 

E saiu, apressadamente. Bilbo sentiu Anna afundar na cama, pesadamente:

 

— Estamos condenados...

 


	49. Entrevista com o tordo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna tem que se preparar para o começo do fim

 

Como de costume, Óin manteve Anna de cama por precaução. Como de costume, Anna protestou, mas desta vez a companhia toda estava disposta a protegê-la e poupá-la de esforços. O problema era que Anna estava aflita, pois havia coisas a fazer.

Para desespero dela, Thorin mantinha a ideia fixa na Arkenstone. Quanto mais ele falava naquilo, mais Anna se angustiava. Ela via a doença do ouro se instalando nele, a mesma que vitimara seu avô Thrór e atraíra Smaug a Erebor.

— Ah, a Arkenstone! — ele dizia a Anna. — Era como um globo de mil faces, brilhava como prata à luz do fogo, como água ao sol, como neve sob as estrelas, como chuva sobre a lua! Lembro que a grande pedra de meu pai brilhava com uma luz própria, que vinha de dentro dela e, mesmo assim, cortada e lapidada após ter sido retirada do coração da montanha muito tempo atrás, na época de meu avô, ela captava toda a luz que caia sobre sua superfície, transformando-a em dez mil faíscas de brilho branco, tocado pelas cores do arco-íris.

Anna tentava convencê-lo que a pedra não mudaria o que acontecera, que ele era Rei sob a Montanha e Erebor era seu lar novamente. Mas Thorin parecia inamovível em seu propósito.

Anna sabia que seu orgulho traria sua ruína. Ela começava a se desesperar, pois não via saída para o que estava para acontecer.

Até chegar à montanha, a esperança de Anna tinha sido que o amor de Thorin pudesse poupá-lo da doença que acometera Thrór. Ela queria acreditar que o amor deles poderia livrar Thorin do amor pelo ouro. Aí Bilbo não precisaria traí-lo, entregando a Arkenstone a Bard para pressionar Thorin e dificultando a aliança de anões, elfos e homens na batalha contra orcs e goblins. Thorin, Kíli e Fíli morreram na batalha, e Anna tentava desesperadamente evitá-la.

Quando Anna descobriu estar grávida, suas esperanças aumentaram ainda mais. Se bebês eram tão valorizados entre anões, então era quase certo que Thorin se esquecesse do ouro. Ela tinha certeza que ele negociaria com Bard e Thranduil, pensando em seu filho.

Mas não era o que acontecera. A batalha se avizinhava. Anna não podia compartilhar seus temores com ninguém. Ela se sentia impotente, derrotada e deprimida. Era aterrorizante tentar deter algo que parecia ser inevitável.

Assim que Óin a liberou, Anna pediu a Bilbo que a acompanhasse até um velho posto de sentinela no Morro do Corvo. Lá Dwalin tinha montado guarda, revezando com os demais.

— Está frio — adiantou Bilbo, ajudando-a a caminhar por entre as pedras. — Pode-se ver que a trilha foi destruída. Por que quis vir para cá?

Anna respondeu:

— Este lugar é estratégico. Somos poucos para proteger a montanha. Se alguém tiver a ideia de trazer um exército para cá, saberemos com antecedência.

Bilbo a encarou:

— Thorin teve a mesma ideia. Ele já mandou recado a seu primo Dáin Ironfoot para mandar armas, homens e suprimentos o quanto antes para proteger o tesouro.

Anna estremeceu, sussurrando:

— Está chegando...

— Chegando? — repetiu Bilbo. — Quem?

Anna virou-se para ele:

— Bilbo, me escute como já me escutou antes.

O hobbit reagiu com veemência:

— Não! Não desta vez! Não vou mais guardar seus segredos sem uma explicação decente, Anna! Quase tive um ataque de nervos achando que você tinha morrido e não quero passar isso de novo sem ao menos saber o motivo.

Ela tentou suplicar:

— Bilbo, por fav...

— Não! — ele insistiu, categórico. — Você pode _morrer_ , Anna! Se isso acontecer, Thorin vai me matar por ter escondido coisas dele. E já que vou morrer dolorosamente, espero que tenha a cortesia de ao menos me dizer por que vou morrer!

Anna suspirou, contrariada. Mas ela concordava com Bilbo: era pedir demais do pobre hobbit.

— Bilbo, estou tentando evitar mortes aqui!

— Como? Por quê? Quem vai morrer?

— Thorin! — Anna sentiu as lágrimas lhe subindo pelos olhos. — Gandalf disse que o orgulho de Thorin seria a sua ruína e ele tinha razão. Por isso eu lhe peço, Bilbo: leve-me com você.

Ele a encarou:

— Levar você? Não entendo. Levar aonde?

— Se meus cálculos estão corretos, você já tem a Arkenstone. — Antes que Bilbo pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Anna adiantou-se. — Está tudo bem, não direi nada a Thorin. Você vai pensar em usar a Arkenstone como poder de barganha. Vai usá-la para negociar. É nessa hora que eu gostaria que me levasse.

— Por Eru, você às vezes é pior que os anões! — desabafou ele, frustrado. — Continuo sem entender do que está falando!

Anna suspirou:

— Desde que eu cheguei, Bilbo, eu fiz um pedido a você, e esses outros são consequências do primeiro. Pedi que não me perguntassem sobre o futuro.

Bilbo a encarou, pesando tudo que for a dito. Em poucos segundos, ele deduziu:

— Essa aventura não acabou, não é?

Anna soltou um sorriso triste.

— Não, meu querido Bilbo. A parte realmente importante ainda está por vir.

Chegaram finalmente a um lugar plano, protegido do norte por um paredão rochoso. Anna e Bilbo ouviram uma voz conhecida:

— Finalmente vocês chegaram! Estavam matraqueando tanto que eu não tinha certeza se prestavam atenção para onde estavam indo!

Anna sorriu:

— Bom dia, Dwalin. Trouxemos água e suprimentos.

— Ah! — fez o anão tatuado, com satisfação. — Isso é bom de se ouvir, pequena! Vamos, venham! Protejam-se do frio.

Anna viu que Dwalin estava num local amplo, e que a parede rochosa tinha uma abertura semelhante a uma porta. De lá, ele tinha ampla visão do norte, leste e sul, o que o permitira ver Anna e Bilbo chegando.

— Você tem certeza que pode ficar escalando em seu estado, pequena?

— Óin me liberou, e eu me sinto ótima. Por que não deveria caminhar?

— Se você diz que está bem...

Bilbo estava de olho em volta.

— Puxa, dá para ver o vale todo.

Anna observou o rio, o lago, as ruínas de Valle e o terreno desolado, comentando:

— Antes de Smaug, devia ser uma paisagem lindíssima. Pena que anões prefiram viver sob a montanha e percam essa vista linda.

Dwalin lembrou:

— Esse lugar não foi construído por causa da vista bonita, moça. É uma vigia, e é isso que estou fazendo aqui.

Bilbo indagou:

— E o que sua vigia tem mostrado, Mestre Dwalin?

— Há movimento na Cidade do Lago — disse Dwalin. — Eles devem ter sido atingidos pelo dragão.

Anna suspirou:

— Devíamos ajudá-los. É apenas justo.

— Mas o que podemos fazer? São centenas, e nós somos apenas 13.

— Ainda assim — insistiu Anna —, acho que poderíamos...

Ela ouviu um grito:

— [Humana!]

Anna virou-se, mas nada viu. Perguntou:

— Ouviram isso?

— O quê? — indagou Bilbo.

— Alguém me chamou.

Dwalin já estava com seus machados na mão:

— Mostre-me, pequena.

— [Humana!]

Anna localizou um grande tordo pousado numa pedra e foi até ele.

— [Chamou, amigo tordo?]

O pássaro a encarou.

— [Sabe mesmo falar com meu povo! Tenho um recado.]

Dwalin se admirou:

— Pela minha barba!... Pequena, você fala com pássaros?

Bilbo falou:

— Corvos falam com anões, mas tordos também?

O tordo observou:

— [Seus amigos não me entendem.]

Anna disse:

— Ele diz que tem um recado. — Ao tordo, ela explicou. — [Estão espantados pois não sabiam que eu posso entender seu povo.]

— [Precisa avisá-los. Homens e elfos estão juntando exércitos para marchar até a Montanha Solitária.]

Anna sentiu uma aflição no estômago e quis saber:

— [São muitos?]

O tordo confirmou:

— [Sim. Avisam que querem compensação pelos danos do dragão. Dizem que a ira da besta é culpa do rei sob a montanha.]

— [São notícias terríveis, amigo.]

— [Há notícias ainda piores. Orcs e goblins pegaram seus wargs e se uniram sob a liderança de Azog, o Profanador, para marchar rumo a Erebor e obter vingança.]

Desta vez Anna se alarmou:

— _O quê?!_

— [Azog quer vingar a consorte roubada e os goblins querem vingar a morte de seu rei.]

Dwalin e Bilbo a encaravam, alarmados. Anna indagou:

— [Sabe quanto tempo levarão até chegar?]

— [Vai demorar muito até orcs e goblins chegarem de Gundabag e das Montanhas Sombrias. Mas os humanos e os elfos de Mirkwood chegarão em poucos dias.]

Anna encarou o tordo:

— [Amigo, embora não tenha trazido boas notícias, somos mais fortes devido a sua informação. Por gratidão, gostaria de oferecer um petisco. Gostaria de um pouco de _cram_? Lamento não ter nada melhor a oferecer.]

O tordo aceitou comer na mão de Anna, que então se pôs a compartilhar com Bilbo e Dwalin as notícias trazidas pelo pássaro. Eles ficaram tão alarmados quanto ela.

— Thorin precisa saber disso o quanto antes! — alarmo-se Dwalin. — Vá, pequena, dê a ele as novas e diga-lhe que, se puder, também mandarei recado para Dáin se apressar.

— Dáin?

— Peça que Thorin explique isso. Agora precisam ir!

Foram o mais depressa que podiam, descendo a montanha em silêncio. A mente de Anna voava e Bilbo parecia preocupado, tanto quanto ela.

— Minha pequena — saudou Thorin quando os dois entraram pelo Portão Dianteiro. — Você saiu tão depressa que não pude lhe mostrar o Salão do Tesouro.

Bilbo garantiu, esfogueado:

— Tesouros podem esperar, Thorin! Trazemos notícias graves.

Anna se jogou nos braços de Thorin, nervosa e assustada. Tudo estava acontecendo tão rápido. Aliás, parecia acontecer mais rápido do que no livro. Anna sentia que os acontecimentos a atropelavam, e seus esforços para mudar o desfecho das coisas estava sendo inútil.

Tão nervosa ela estava que coube a Bilbo fazer a maior parte do relato. Thorin ouviu tudo, seu rosto se fechando, sua voz adquirindo timbres sombrios.

— Se é guerra o que querem, vão experimentar o machado dos anões.

Anna pediu:

— Thorin, por favor, negocie. Somos apenas treze ou quatorze contra dois exércitos! Vamos evitar a guerra.

Thorin garantiu:

— Nem precisaríamos ser tantos para cuidar disso! Se pensam que vão tirar nosso tesouro à força de armas, estão enganados.

— Por favor, meu amor, pense bem — pediu Anna, aflita. — Eu não gostaria que nada acontecesse a você agora, que Erebor foi conquistada.

Thorin a abraçou:

— Ah, minha pequena. Não se preocupe. Há coisas que você não sabe. Enquanto se recuperava, consegui falar com Roäc, filho de Carc, da raça de corvos mágicos do tempo de meu avô. Ele levou um recado a meu primo Dáin, que está vindo das Colinas de Ferro com ferramentas, especialistas, víveres e mais um exército de 500 bravos anões para ajudar na proteção da montanha.

Balin sugeriu:

— Podemos reforçar as proteções. O Portão Dianteiro já está reconstruído, mas podíamos construir uma muralha em volta das saídas.

Thorin concordou:

— Comecem agora mesmo. Dobrem a vigília. Poderemos repelir homens e elfos.

Anna deixou uma lágrima cair, ainda agarrada a ele:

— Há goblins e orcs vindo também. Azog está a caminho...

O Rei sob a Montanha acariciou-lhe as faces, enxugando a lágrima. Depois, com um único dedo, ergueu o queixo de Anna e a fez encará-lo com seriedade e fez um juramento solene:

— Anna, minha amada, rainha de meu coração: prometo a você, pela vida de nosso filho, que não deixarei ninguém, muito menos aquela criatura asquerosa, sequer chegar perto de você.

Angustiada, ela se agarrou a Thorin, buscando conforto. O anão beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça, dizendo:

— Não precisa se preocupar. Nem parece ser a pequena que enfrentou wargs e trolls.

Óin chegou perto e cochichou:

— Mulheres na condição dela ficam mais sensíveis, meu rei.

— Desculpe — disse Anna, parecendo envergonhada. — Eu sou uma boba, mesmo. Vou procurar me controlar.

Thorin deu um raro sorriso e garantiu:

— Concentre-se apenas em cuidar de nosso bebê. Agora venha — Thorin pegou a mão de Anna, sorrindo. — Deixe-me mostrar nosso tesouro. Venha também, Mestre Baggins. Tenho algo para o senhor.

Subiram escadas, atravessaram corredores e então lá estavam novamente, no salão do tesouro, onde antes Anna e Bilbo conversaram com Smaug. Ainda havia sinais da passagem do dragão, claro. Anna calculou que pelo menos meses se passariam antes que Erebor começasse a retomar seu antigo esplendor.

Ainda assim, mesmo que já tivesse visto antes, aquela era a primeira vez que Anna contemplava a riqueza escondida sob a montanha sem ter que se preocupar com um dragão feroz a ameaçar-lhe a vida. Era mesmo uma visão de se tirar o fôlego. Mesmo ela, que não sentia nenhum tipo de atração pelo ouro como os anões, podia ver a magnificência do tesouro de Erebor.

Ao ver Thorin, que colocara uma cota de anéis folheados a ouro e um cinto cravejado de pedras, Anna viu um rei. Ali estava um herói de seu povo. Ali estava o líder de sua raça, o senhor de Erebor, Rei Sob a Montanha.

— Mestre Baggins — gritou ele. — Aqui está o primeiro pagamento de sua recompensa! Tire seu casaco velho e vista isto!

Thorin vestiu um Bilbo uma pequena cota de malha, pequena demais até para um anão, provavelmente feita para algum jovem príncipe élfico de outrora. Era de um aço prateado, que Anna conhecia como mithril. O colete vinha acompanhado de um cinto de pérolas e cristais. Um elmo leve de couro estampado, reforçado na base com aros de aço, com pedras brancas incrustadas na borda, completava o conjunto, e foi posto na cabeça do hobbit.

Os anões que estavam ali o cumprimentaram pelos trajes garbosos. Anna viu que Bilbo parecia constrangido.

— Bilbo, é um traje muito rico.

— Sim, é magnífico — concordou —, mas acho que fico meio ridículo com isso. Certamente ririam de mim no Shire.

Anna admitiu:

— Talvez pareça exagerado para um hobbit comum. Mas você, Bilbo Baggins, há muito deixou de ser um hobbit comum, não é mesmo?

Bilbo sorriu, e Thorin comentou:

— São palavras verdadeiras, Mestre Baggins. Este é apenas o começo de sua recompensa. O senhor nos ajudou a recuperar nosso tesouro. É apenas justo receber o que lhe é devido.

Apesar do bom humor de Thorin, Anna tinha visto os sinais da doença se instalando em seu amado. Seu coração estava cada vez mais pesado.

Ela sabia que era o começo do fim.


	50. Preparativos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cresce a tensão na montanha

 

 

Nos dias que se seguiram, Anna viu, cada vez mais alarmada, as defesas do Portão Dianteiro serem construídas rapidamente. A montanha ainda tinha ferramentas e materiais anteriores a Smaug, que prontamente foram usados até se transformarem em uma muralha alta graças à habilidade dos anões.

 

Também entre as preparações de guerra estava a guarda constante. Agora sempre tinha um vigia na guarita onde Anna e Bilbo estiveram antes. Enquanto Thorin continuava avidamente a procurar a pedra de seu pai, os dias se passavam, e a angústia de Anna aumentava.

 

Suas noites eram povoadas por pesadelos terríveis: Fíli, caído no campo de batalha, varado por flechas, Kíli a seu lado, ajoelhado, louco pela dor da perda do irmão, sendo atravessado por uma lâmina orc do tipo serrilhado. Atrás deles, protegido pelos corpos dos rapazes, Thorin jazia muito ferido, coberto de sangue orc e seu próprio, assistindo à perda de seus parentes. A Linhagem de Durin se desfazia antes seus olhos. Anna acordava aos gritos, antes de chorar amargamente.

 

Numa tarde, temendo dizer palavras ásperas a Thorin, que parecia a cada dia mais doente pela moléstia do ouro, Anna foi à guarita, tentar acalmar seu coração. Thorin não a ouvia mais, e certamente o desfecho seria trágico. Anna imaginou que a paisagem bucólica pudesse trazer-lhe um pouco de paz, ainda que momentânea.

 

— Dona Anna? — saudou Nori, que cumpria seu turno de guarda. — Está sozinha?

 

— No momento estou, Mestre Nori — respondeu ela. — Todos estão muito ocupados, e não me deixam ajudar, por causa de minha condição. Devem saber que gravidez não é doença, e apenas nos meses finais é que se deve ficar em repouso.

 

Nori comentou:

 

— Eu me lembro quando Ori nasceu. Ele era uma coisinha tão pequenininha que a barriga de minha mãe nem aparecia muito.

 

Anna sorriu e comentou:

 

— Espero que meu filho cresça para ser tão corajoso e adorável como Ori. Pode fazer sua guarda em paz, Mestre Nori. Não quero atrapalhá-lo. Ficarei ali adiante, observando a paisagem.

 

— Por favor, não saia da guarita.

 

Anna não tinha qualquer intenção de desobedecer. Ela não queria dar ao anão nenhuma preocupação extra, como ter que cuidar da prometida do rei.

 

Anna fechou o casaco que usava contra a brisa fria do inverno, capaz de vencer sem esforço o pálido sol já a caminho de sumir do céu. A grande floresta adiante parecia impenetrável e misteriosa.

 

Com um suspiro, Anna mais uma vez pediu a qualquer divindade que a ouvisse para dar-lhe forças pelo que ela teria que fazer. Já que Thorin estava fora de si, ela teria que salvá-lo de si mesmo e aguentar as consequências.

 

Seus pensamentos sombrios foram interrompidos pela chegada de um grande pássaro preto. Anna viu que ele era muito velho e dirigiu-se a Nori, falando Westron perfeitamente.

 

— Saudações, Mestre Anão. Trago notícias.

 

Nori assentiu:

 

— Pois, caro Roäc, pode me dar suas notícias e eu as transmitirei a Thorin, filho de Thráin. Ele ficará grato.

 

— Os exércitos de elfos e homens se aproximam, em breve estarão aqui — informou o pássaro. — Já os soldados de seus parentes ainda estão longe. Não chegarão antes deles.

 

Anna sentiu um aperto no coração. Nori disse:

 

— Transmitirei suas informações, Roäc. Somos muito gratos por elas.

 

O corvo percebeu a presença de Anna:

 

— Você é diferente.

 

Nori fez as apresentações:

 

— Roäc, esta é Anna, futura consorte do Rei Sob a Montanha. Anna, conheça Roäc, filho de Carc, chefe dos grandes corvos da montanha, que estão voltando a Erebor.

 

Anna ficou espantada quando o animal fez uma mesura:

 

— Saudações, Anna, consorte do rei. Vejo que não é da raça de Thorin.

 

— Tenho muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Roäc — cumprimentou Anna, polidamente. — Não, eu sou de uma raça diferente dos anões. Sou da raça dos homens.

 

O corvo a observou:

 

— Faz bem em dizer que é humana, quando sua raça está praticamente extinta e desaparecida. Nunca, desde que saí do ovo, há cento e cinquenta e três anos, esperei encontrar uma de seu povo.

 

Anna ficou intrigada:

 

— Minha raça? Não estou entendendo, Roäc. Você conhece humanos: fala a nossa língua.

 

— Mas você não é humana, Anna, consorte do rei. Estranha-me que não saiba disso. Não sei o nome de sua raça em língua humana, nem conheço qualquer humano que possa ter conhecido alguém de sua raça. Talvez os elfos saibam...

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Acho que está errado, meu amigo. Eu sempre fui humana.

 

— Se é o que diz, eu não discuto. — disse o velho corvo. — Mas muitos têm olhos para ver. Deles não poderá se esconder.

 

Por que essas coisas viviam acontecendo com ela nos momentos mais impróprios? Ela não tinha tempo para lidar com mais essa novidade. E francamente, tudo isso estava começando a irritar Anna.

 

_“Por que, pelo amor do santo Cristo, eu não podia ter ido parar em Hogwarts? Duvido que lá eu tivesse metade dos problemas que tenho na Terra Média!”_

 

Com um suspiro, fingindo estar pouco interessada, Anna quis saber:

 

— E como se chama esta raça que diz ser minha? — Anna quis saber. — Diga em sua própria língua.

 

Roäc obedeceu:

 

— [Ninfa.] Ou [duende, fada]. Todos esses seres morreram ou deixaram essa terra há muito tempo, viraram apenas lendas.

 

Anna apenas o encarou, confusa. Nori também a encarou, mas estava admirado. Anna ficou constrangida:

 

— Tenho a impressão que continuam a ser lendas, meu amigo. — Novamente, deu de ombros:— Não sei o que dizer para que não fique magoado ou desapontado.

 

Roäc abriu as asas e disse:

 

— Se não sabe o que dizer, é hora de eu me recolher. Preparem-se todos. Os exércitos estão vindo.

 

Dito isso, saiu voando, crocitando enquanto Anna sentia mais um peso em seu coração. Pensou na ironia de vir tentar aliviar sua alma e só conseguira mais preocupações.

 

Mas aquilo não podia ser verdade. Não _era_ verdade. Claro que o velho corvo estava muito errado, mas por que ele diria uma coisa dessas? Estaria gagá? Corvos podiam desenvolver algum tipo de demência ou Alzheimer?

 

De qualquer forma, Anna avisou Nori que daria o recado a Thorin e desceu para a montanha. Como ela já suspeitava, nada do que ela dissera desviava o fascínio de Thorin pela Arkenstone.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Anna dormia um sono intranquilo quando foi acordada por uma agitação na montanha. Vestiu-se às pressas e já no corredor ouviu um corre-corre. No Grande Salão de Thrór, onde todos se reuniam, ela finalmente descobriu o que estava acontecendo.

 

— Chegaram! — exclamou Balin, referindo-se aos exércitos. — E o acampamento deles é muito grande. Devem ter atravessado o vale sob a proteção do crepúsculo, pelas duas margens do rio.

 

— Todos em guarda!

 

Anna se ofereceu:

 

— Thorin, deixe-me ir falar com eles. Posso fazer as negociações com Bard e Thraduil.

 

Com um ar severo, ele garantiu:

 

— Você não vai pôr o pé para fora da montanha. Não vou arriscar você, _ghivashel_. Mestre Baggins, eu o deixo encarregado da segurança de minha prometida. Se alguma coisa acontecer com ela, o senhor vai responder a mim.

 

Bilbo assentiu, mas Anna pôde ver que ele não estava feliz com a incumbência. Anna sorriu para o hobbit e preferiu não insistir com Thorin para negociar.

 

O dia se arrastou para Anna. Mais tarde ela soube que uma companhia mista de elfos e homens tinha vindo até a montanha, e os guerreiros ficaram surpreendidos com a muralha e as defesas do Portão Dianteiro. Não houve negociações, e tudo que se viu foi a mudança do acampamento, que ficou entre os braços da montanha, a leste do rio.

 

Por estarem mais próximos, os ruídos dos exércitos chegaram à montanha. Fíli, Kíli, Bilbo e Anna ouviam as músicas, as danças.

 

— Quem ouve até pensa que estão numa viagem de recreio — comentou Fíli. — Parecem felizes!

 

Kíli comentou:

 

— Ouviram? Estão cantando sobre Thorin.

 

Bilbo se lamuriou:

 

— Sentem o aroma? Acho que estão assando carne de veado.

 

Kíli confessou:

 

— Gostaria de poder dar as boas vindas a eles, como amigos, e dançar em meio a todos.

 

— E poder saborear seus assados! — Bilbo voltou a se lamentar. — O cheiro está realmente muito bom.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Eu só gostaria que Thorin negociasse.

 

Fíli e Kíli a encararam, admirados, como se ela não pudesse discordar abertamente de Thorin ou como se ela estivesse cometendo algum tipo de traição só por falar o que pensava. Diante do silêncio pesado, Anna lembrou:

 

— Já pedi isso a ele em várias ocasiões, e ele sabe minha opinião.

 

Fíli lembrou:

 

— Como consorte, seu dever é apoiar a decisão do rei.

 

Anna rebateu:

 

— Como consorte, meu dever é apontar as melhores opções de ação para o rei. Se Thorin quiser uma vaca de presépio, vai ter que escolher outra pessoa.

 

Kíli a encarou:

 

— Vaca de quê?

 

Anna explicou:

 

— É uma expressão da minha terra que quer dizer pessoa que diz sim a tudo, que aceita qualquer coisa.

 

Bilbo sorriu:

 

— Vocês são dois teimosos.

 

— Talvez eu seja — admitiu Anna. — Mas vou lutar com todas as minhas forças por minha família, que são vocês e meu bebê. Uma guerra só nos traz promessa de destruição e sofrimento.

 

Kíli mudou o tom da conversa:

 

— Se eles estão cantando e dançando, por que não podemos fazer o mesmo?

 

— Boa ideia! — animou-se Fíli. — Vamos chamar os rapazes para trazerem os instrumentos. Que tal, Dona Anna?

 

Ela abriu um sorriso:

 

— Concordo que seja uma ótima ideia. Talvez seja disso que precisamos: mais alegria!

 

Não demorou muito para que os demais se reunissem com instrumentos resgatados do tesouro e começassem a tocar. Anna reconheceu algumas músicas que tinham tocado antes, na Curva do Rio, há tantos meses. Essas eram alegres, e até Thorin dançou com ela.

 

Anna sentiu seu coração se acalmar bastante, pois a alegria lhe fez bem. Bilbo também se animou, dançando e cantando tão feliz que Anna podia jurar que ele até se esquecera de comida.

 

Mas então os anões cantaram uma canção muito parecida com a que tinham cantando muito tempo atrás, na toca de Bilbo, chamada Bag End. Falava da montanha alta e enevoada, para onde o rei tinha voltado, o tesouro tinha sido reconquistado e o dragão tinha sido derrotado. A canção falava da riqueza do rei sob a montanha, do seu poder, e do destino do mal, que era tombar diante dos anões. Anna notou que a canção se transformava em uma canção de guerra e conquista.

 

Então Anna notou seu coração pesar, pois Thorin sorria e, agitado, calculava em voz alta a distância até as Colinas de Ferro e quanto tempo levaria até Dáin e seus homens chegarem, ou se teriam partido assim que receberam o recado. Anna notou que Thorin parecia contente, mas seu coração afundava em pensamentos sombrios. Bilbo parecia pensar a mesma coisa.

 

Droga.

 

Cada vez mais Hogwarts parecia atraente, mesmo na iminência de uma batalha.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 


	51. Finalmente, a negociação

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O momento em que o caldo começa a engrossar

  

Era bem cedo, na manhã seguinte, e Anna estava em pé após a noite mal-dormida, quando um alvoroço tomou conta da Montanha Solitária. Uma companhia de elfos lanceiros atravessava o rio e subia o vale, ostentando a bandeira verde élfica de Thranduil Oropherion e a bandeira azul da Cidade do Lago. Postaram-se diante da muralha do Portão Dianteiro e pediram para parlamentar.

 

Thorin, Balin e Dwalin se armaram e colocaram cotas de malha, antes de se dirigir ao grupo. Anna os acompanhou, mas Thorin indagou a ela:

 

— O que pensa que está fazendo?

 

— Vou com vocês e não quero ouvir discussão. Vejo Mestre Bard no grupo e pretendo falar com ele.

 

— Anna... — começou Thorin, mas ela o interrompeu:

 

— Faz parte dos deveres da consorte.

 

Balin retrucou:

 

— Mas ainda não houve casamento.

 

Anna deu de ombros, acariciando a barriga plana:

 

— Pode até ser, mas não há como negar que já foi consumado.

 

Ninguém esperava essa resposta, e todos ficaram embasbacados — até Bilbo a encarou, surpreso. Thorin rompeu o silêncio com uma sonora risada:

 

— Minha pequena de língua afiada! Certamente teremos uma vantagem na negociação.

 

O grupo chegou até o Portão Dianteiro, formando um escudo humano na frente de Anna. Thorin foi o primeiro a falar — e suas palavras não convidavam ao diálogo:

 

— Mestre Bard! Pensei que tivesse mais juízo do que aparecer com homens armados para a guerra nos portões de Thorin, filho de Thráin, rei sob a Montanha!

 

O guerreiro alto e sombrio tomou a frente e respondeu:

 

— Salve, Thorin! Vejo que decidiu se refugiar atrás de muralhas. Não somos inimigos e estamos alegres que estejam vivos. Não tínhamos certeza se tinham sobrevivido. Agora viemos parlamentar sobre assuntos de mútuo interesse.

 

Thorin ergueu uma sobrancelha:

 

— Que assuntos de mútuo interesse poderiam ser esses sobre os quais pretende parlamentar?

 

Bard respondeu:

 

— Foi minha flecha que atingiu o velho Smaug e liberou o seu tesouro. Esse é um assunto de seu interesse. Mas entre as riquezas roubadas por Smaug está também muito ouro de Valle, dos meus antepassados. E esse é meu interesse. Mutuamente podemos evitar a guerra falando de compensações pela destruição causada pelo ataque de Smaug provocado por vocês e pela ajuda dada quando vocês necessitaram.

 

Thorin fechou ainda mais a cara:

 

— A assistência dos homens do lago, inclusive em bens, será recompensada em seu devido tempo. Mas não falaremos disso com seus exércitos a nos pressionar. Não negociaremos à força de armas, nem vamos responder pelos atos de um dragão.

 

Bard cerrou os dentes:

 

— Eu avisei, Thorin, que se provocasse a fera você iria nos destruir a todos. Sei que não era sua intenção e agradecemos o aviso prévio do ataque e o pedido de ajuda para o rei Thranduil.

 

Thorin pareceu confuso:

 

— Ajuda a Thrand-?

 

Anna se adiantou:

 

— Eu avisei o povo da cidade antes de Smaug atacar, para que se preparassem, e também emiti o recado para o rei élfico ajudar o povo, já que os anões não poderiam fazer isso. — Thorin continuou encarando Anna, que reforçou: — Eu disse a Bard que você não se recusaria a ajudar, devido à longa tradição de cooperação entre os seus antepassados e os dele. Foi por isso também que mandei o _seu_ recado ao rei élfico.

 

Anna esperava ardentemente que Thorin não desfizesse seus esforços de diplomacia. Em circunstâncias normais, ela esperava que Thorin a apoiaria. Mas as circunstâncias não eram normais e ela sabia disso.

 

Bard inclinou-se, numa reverência respeitosa:

 

— Por arriscar sua própria prometida em nosso auxílio, Thorin Oakenshield, nós somos gratos. Por levar isso em consideração, estamos parlamentando, ainda como amigos.

 

Thorin respondeu com rispidez:

 

— Pois nós os consideramos como inimigos e ladrões, visto que se postam armados à nossa soleira, com intenções declaradas de se apoderar de nosso tesouro. Repito que o povo da cidade receberá seu preço por sua ajuda quando nós precisamos. Mas o rei élfico, de quem me lembro com muito pouca simpatia, não tem qualquer direito a qualquer parte do ouro dos anões. Que ele tenha trazido soldados até a montanha é ainda mais insultuoso. Portanto, se ainda quiserem parlamentar, devem primeiro despachar os elfos e depois deixar as armas longe da mesa de negociação.

 

O coração de Anna pareceu levar uma flechada diante dessas palavras. Bard olhou para ela, viu sua angústia e respondeu a Thorin:

 

— Nós daremos a você tempo para repensar suas palavras. Consulte seus nobres auxiliares — Bard encarou Anna — e use a sabedoria das pessoas que lhe são caras, para lhe dar bom conselho.

 

Então partiram e Anna viu a angústia crescer em seu coração. Virando-se, viu Bilbo a encarando, com uma expressão indefinível no ar. Mas antes que ela pudesse se dirigir ao hobbit, seu braço foi agarrado com força e ela ouviu Thorin rosnar:

 

— Acho que precisamos conversar.

 

Thorin praticamente a arrastou de volta à montanha, antes de a sentar brutamente à mesa e perguntar:

 

— O que foi aquilo que Bard falou? Você pediu ajuda de Thranduil em _meu_ nome?! E quando foi isso?

 

Tremendo, ela se justificou:

 

— Thorin, deixe-me explicar. É uma história longa, nem eu consigo explicar tudo.

 

Ele rosnou:

 

— Pode começar a tentar. _Agora_.

 

Todos os anões e Bilbo a encaravam, entre curiosos, decepcionados e traídos. Anna queria sumir, mas respondeu, tremendo:

 

— Enquanto Smaug destruía a montanha, eu obtive ajuda de fora para ir até a Cidade do Lago e tentar alertá-los do ataque.

 

— Como? Ajuda de quem?

 

— Lembra-se do segundo dragão? Aquele que estava lutando com Smaug?

 

Thorin estava ficando impaciente:

 

— Sim, o que tem ele a ver com isso tudo?

 

Anna fechou os olhos, tremendo, choramingando:

 

— O nome dela era Safira e ela falava comigo na minha cabeça.

 

Fez-se silêncio completo. Bofur comentou, baixinho:

 

— Pela minha barba...!

 

Óin indagou:

 

— O que ela disse?

 

Enquanto Glóin lhe explicava, Dwalin quis saber:

 

— Como isso é possível?

 

— Isso não sei explicar — disse Anna. — Ao contrário de Smaug, Safira era um dragão de água e vivia em paz no lago. Por ser pequena, há muito tempo fugira dos outros dragões no mar. De lá do lago, Safira sentiu minha tristeza e meu medo, e tentou me animar por causa do meu bebê.

 

— Por quê? E o que ela queria com o bebê?

 

— Safira gostava de crianças, por isso ficava perto da cidade. Ela me disse que eu estava grávida.

 

— Por que essa fera a ajudou?

 

— Smaug certamente iria destruir a cidade e ela queria evitar a morte de crianças. Pediu minha ajuda, pediu que eu tirasse as crianças e disse que iria atrair Smaug para longe da cidade.

 

Anna sentiu as lágrimas caindo e tremia toda antes de continuar.

 

— Se Smaug atacasse a cidade, eu sabia que os homens nos culpariam, então falei a Bard em seu nome para tentar aplacar a ira deles, e de Thranduil também. Minha ideia era que, se conseguíssemos derrotar Smaug, teríamos que lidar com nossos vizinhos e era preciso demonstrar boa vontade nesse episódio.

 

Balin admitiu:

 

— Bom, eles vieram parlamentar primeiro. Talvez tenha sido por obra sua, pequena.

 

Thorin já não parecia tão bravo ao indagar:

 

— Então você e esse dragão combinaram de matar Smaug?

 

— Safira disse que Bard era um arqueiro famoso, tão bom quanto os melhores de Thranduil. Então falei que Kíli também era muito bom no arco, talvez melhor, e ela garantiu que poderia atrair Smaug para que Kíli pudesse atingi-lo. Mas... eu acho que Smaug terminou matando Safira. Ela não falou mais comigo desde aquele dia.

 

Bofur notou:

 

— Você se afeiçoou à fera?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— É difícil explicar. Ela nos salvou e nos deu a montanha de volta.

 

Dori quis saber:

 

— Por que não nos disse nada sobre isso?

 

— Fiquei com medo que me entendessem mal — explicou Anna. — E vocês podiam querer machucá-la também, talvez matá-la. Vocês odiavam muito Smaug e os homens também odiavam o dragão; Safira temia por sua vida.

 

Os anões se olhavam, sem saber o que dizer. Fíli observou:

 

— Tem um bom coração, minha tia. Se é capaz de ter sentimentos até por um dragão...

 

Anna disse:

 

— Lamento se causei problemas. Garanto que não foi minha intenção. Desculpe se eu o desagradei, Thorin. Só fiz o que julguei certo.

 

Thorin a encarou, e Anna notou que ele parecia menos irritado.

 

— Você tem razão, minha pequena: é complicado.

 

— Thorin — ela arriscou —, por favor, ouça o que Bard diz. Não é uma demanda injusta. E os orcs estão a caminho...

 

O semblante de Thorin voltou a ficar sombrio:

 

— Questiona a minha decisão?

 

Discutir não seria sábio, então Anna sugeriu:

 

— Só peço que abra seu coração. Não é tarde demais para pensar com calma.

 

Desta vez, Thorin abriu um sorriso e beijou a mão dela, dizendo:

 

— Não deve se preocupar com isso, minha joia.

 

Cada vez que Thorin dizia isso, Anna parecia perder um pouco mais das esperanças. Ela apenas o encarou com olhos tristes e deixou-se ser abraçada pelo homem que amava.

 

Ao fim daquele dia, uma corneta soou, chamando para parlamentação. Desta vez, Thorin não deixou Anna ir com eles. Ori fez o papel de guarda, com ajuda de Dori e Nori.

 

Não demorou muito: em menos de 15 minutos, a montanha tinha sido declarada sitiada.

 

Após uns poucos dias de sítio, Anna percebeu que a situação não tendia a melhorar. Os dias se passavam, inexoráveis, e a ansiedade de Anna só aumentava. Nos primeiros dias, Thorin tentou tranquilizá-la, assegurando que ele nada deixaria faltar a ela e ao bebê deles. Mas Anna sabia que na prática era uma promessa difícil de cumprir.

 

Uma única vez Anna tentou apontar a Thorin que a situação não tendia a melhorar, e que negociar talvez fosse prudente. Ele foi tão ríspido com Anna que Glóin o repreendeu. Ela percebeu que insistir com Thorin só levaria a um conflito aberto.

 

Se pensasse menos com o coração, Anna teria visto que era uma luta inglória. Os anões viviam no tesouro, fazendo inventário, contando moedas. Thorin procurava a Arkenstone e pedia aos companheiros a buscassem por todos os cantos e frestas.

 

— Pois a Arkenstone de meu pai — dizia ele — vale mais que um rio de ouro e, para mim, não tem preço. De todo o tesouro, aquela pedra me pertence, e punirei severamente qualquer um que a encontre e a retenha consigo.

 

Ao ouvir aquilo, Anna procurou discretamente olhar para Bilbo. O pobre hobbit estava tão apavorado que tinha perdido toda a cor do rosto. A hora de agir não tardava, sentia a moça, com o coração cada vez mais apertado.

 

Mais dias se passaram, e a ansiedade de Anna crescia. Thorin se mantinha em intensa comunicação com o primo Dáin pelos corvos. Para Anna, foi um alívio que justamente o corvo Roäc tenha dito a Thorin o que ninguém mais se atrevera a dizer. Primeiro, porém, Roäc dissera que Dáin e mais de 500 anões das Colinas de Ferro estavam agora a cerca de dois dias de marcha. Thorin ficou satisfeito ao ouvir aquilo.

 

— Mas, por estarem vindo do nordeste, passando por Valle, não podem chegar à montanha sem serem vistos — observou Roäc, sombrio. — A batalha será inevitável.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Isso o preocupa, amigo Roäc?

 

O corvo sacudiu a cabeça, confessando:

 

— Não acho boa essa ideia. Embora vocês sejam um povo valente, não é provável que vençam o exército que os sitia, e, mesmo que conseguissem, o que ganhariam? O inverno e a neve vêm em seu encalço. Como poderão se alimentar sem a boa vontade e a amizade das terras ao redor? O tesouro provavelmente será a sua morte, embora o dragão não mais exista!

 

Mas Thorin não se abalou.

 

— O inverno e a neve castigarão tanto os homens quanto os elfos — disse ele —, e eles podem achar sua moradia aqui no vale difícil de suportar. Com meus companheiros atrás e o inverno em cima deles, talvez fiquem mais maleáveis.

 

Naquela noite Bilbo tomou uma decisão. Anna estava deitada sem dormir (sono era praticamente impossível) e viu a porta do seu quarto se abrir aparentemente sozinha. Sentou-se na cama e viu Bilbo aparecer em pleno ar, tirando o anel. Ela saltou da cama, suspirando:

 

— Finalmente...!

 

O hobbit franziu o cenho.

 

— Sabia que eu viria?

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Meu caro tio Bilbo, você sempre foi minha maior esperança. Agora me diga: qual é o plano?

 

— Plano? Eu pensei que _você_ tivesse o plano.

 

— Bilbo, o que pretende fazer?

 

— Entregar a Arkenstone a Bard e prometer parte de nossa cota do tesouro.

 

— Mas Bilbo, isso só faria Thorin sair em guerra contra todos! Não seria melhor entregarmos a pedra para que Bard possa usá-la como garantia de negociação com Thorin?

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Acha que Thorin vai negociar?

 

— Não ouviu o que ele disse? Nada para ele é mais importante do que essa pedra: nem o filho, nem eu, nem nossas vidas. Thorin está doente, Bilbo, não ouve ninguém.

 

Bilbo estava sombrio:

 

— Acho que tem razão. Bem, lá vou eu.

 

Anna disse:

 

— Espere! Eu disse que queria ir com você.

 

— Anna, o anel só deixa uma pessoa invisível. Não vai esconder você.

 

— Mas as coisas dentro de seu bolso, por exemplo, ficam invisíveis, não? A Arkenstone ficará à vista?

 

— Não, claro que não.

 

— E você não pode levar um camundongo junto da Arkenstone?

 

Bilbo arregalou os olhos:

 

— Você...

 

Ela não o deixou falar:

 

— Coloque o camundongo perto da pedra. Quando a desembrulhar na frente de Bard, faça isso no chão, com cuidado. O camundongo poderá correr para algum cantinho.

 

— E se alguém vir o camundongo?

 

— Diga que é seu bichinho de estimação. Agora vire-se antes de apanhar o camundongo no chão.

 

Com tudo providenciado, Bilbo foi então à vigia, munido de uma corda, com um camundongo e o Coração da Montanha no bolso. Anna não viu nada do céu negro sem lua. Ela só podia ouvir e sentir.

 

Então ouviu Bilbo negociando com Bombur para fazer vigia por ele. Depois, sentiu que o hobbit usava a corda para descer a muralha. O pior foi o tempo considerável que Bilbo precisou para chegar ao acampamento. Lembrando-se do livro, Anna temia a parte em que Bilbo decidia cortar caminho pelo rio e caía na água. Eram grandes as chances do camundongo se afogar se ele fizesse isso.

 

Felizmente, desta vez, Bilbo conseguiu pegar um caminho diferente. Pelo rio, o hobbit invisível foi até uma curva para atravessar a água e ir até o acampamento. Havia um trecho em que o rio era raso e largo, e Bilbo conseguiu seu intento de atravessar pelas pedras. Não foi fácil, pois estava a pé e era muito escuro sem lua.

 

Mal chegou à outra margem e viu uma meia dúzia de elfos se aproximando. Bilbo achou que era um bom momento para se aproximar.

 

— Boa noite, meus bons elfos!

 

Mal tinha pronunciado essas palavras, foi cercado, flechas em riste apontadas contra ele.

 

— Quem é você? Fale!

 

— Meu nome é Bilbo Baggins — disse o hobbit — , e estou aqui para falar com Mestre Bard.

 

Mas as perguntas dos elfos não paravam:

 

— Você é aquele hobbit dos anões? O que quer aqui?

 

— Como conseguiu passar por nossos vigias?

 

— Você é um espião para os anões?

 

Bilbo devia estar de mãos para cima e respondeu:

 

— Vim falar com Mestre Bard, como já disse. Meu assunto é com ele, e só com ele, e gostaria de falar agora mesmo, se me permitem, porque está frio e não tenho muito tempo.

 

Anna sentiu a desconfiança dos elfos, mas também notou a capacidade de Bilbo em negociar quando preciso. Em pouco tempo, ele foi levado à tenda onde estava Bard.

 

Realmente, pensou Anna, animada pela primeira vez, ela estava em boas mãos.

 


	52. A negociação continua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna faz sua cartada decisiva

 

 

Anna sentiu o frio diminuir imensamente quando Bilbo entrou numa tenda e foi apresentado a Bard, que estava acompanhado por Thranduil, o rei de Mirkwood. Com extrema astúcia, Bilbo explicou aos dois o que o trazia ali: seu interesse em também obter uma parte do tesouro (pois isso tinha sido contratado), a percepção de que Thorin jamais daria uma moeda sequer a eles, e até a vinda de Dáin e seu exército (o que eles não sabiam). Em pouco tempo, Bilbo tinha preparado o terreno para fazer sua oferta. E ele a mostrou.

 

— É isto! — Bilbo tirou o embrulho com a Arkenstone e, como combinado, desembrulhou-a dos trapos, libertando o camundongo, que rapidamente correu para baixo de uma das cadeiras mais próximas.

 

Anna olhou o ambiente: era uma tenda grande e bem iluminada por lamparinas. Enquanto isso, Bilbo explicava:

 

— Essa é a Arkenstone, o Coração da Montanha e é também o coração de Thorin. Ele a valoriza mais do que um rio de ouro. Vou dá-la a vocês, para que ajude nas negociações.

 

Anna arriscou olhar para a cena: os dois dirigentes encaravam Bilbo, que mostrava a brilhante Arkenstone, os dois com olhares admirados. Bard indagou:

 

— Mas isso é seu para que possa dar?

 

— Bem, na verdade, como disse, eu tenho direito a uma parte do tesouro, conforme o contrato. Escolhi esta pedra como uma espécie de garantia, ao menos até que essa loucura toda termine.

 

Thranduil indagou, desconfiado:

 

— Por que está fazendo isso, Mestre Baggins? Qual é sua real motivação?

 

— A ideia foi minha — disse Anna, na forma humana, saindo de trás da cadeira. — Eu pedi a Bilbo que trouxesse a pedra.

 

Ao vê-la, o rei élfico gritou:

 

— Você!

 

Anna não esperava que Thranduil se movimentasse tão rápido. Em uma fração de segundo, ele atravessou a grande tenda e esbofeteou Anna com força. Não houve tempo para reagir ou impedir. Ela sentiu a força do golpe, mas se controlou para não gritar e não reagir. Bilbo, porém, deu um pulo, e Bard indignou-se:

 

— O que está fazendo?!

 

Anna ergueu uma mão e abaixou os olhos:

 

— Está tudo bem. Eu mereci.

 

Thranduil repetiu, rosando:

 

— Sim, mereceu. Você traiu a minha confiança e mentiu para mim. E agora está traindo o anão? Por que alguém deveria confiar em você?

 

Anna argumentou:

 

— Jamais lhe contei uma mentira, Majestade. Lamento ter feito um jogo de palavras, mas era necessário soltar Thorin e sua companhia. Era necessário libertar Erebor do jugo de Smaug. Um grande mal foi evitado com a morte do dragão. Agora é necessário evitar que outro mal se espalhe com um combate totalmente desnecessário.

 

Bard a encarou e observou, com curiosidade:

 

— Você é um enigma, pequena.

 

— Não tanto quanto pensa — garantiu Anna, dando de ombros. — Mas Bilbo e eu não temos muito tempo. Contudo, posso garantir que esta pedra é a chave para o coração de Thorin. Por ela, Thorin aceitará suas condições.

 

Thranduil alfinetou, malicioso:

 

— Então você não é mais o coração do rei de Erebor?

 

Anna tentou ignorar a provocação, mas não pôde esconder a dor em sua voz:

 

— Desde que voltou a Erebor, Thorin contraiu uma doença, a mesma que vitimou seu avô, Thrór, e seu pai, Thráin. Ele está obcecado com a Arkenstone e crê que a pedra possua algum tipo de validação sobrenatural para seu trono. Thorin está doente e fora de si. Vai levar todos nós à ruína, destruição e morte. Preciso salvá-lo.

 

Bard indagou:

 

— Se ele está louco desse jeito, você não teme a reação dele quando souber que você entregou a pedra a nós?

 

Anna fechou os olhos, deixando escapar uma lágrima ao responder, com sinceridade:

 

— Eu o amo. Farei de tudo para tentar salvá-lo, mesmo que isso me prejudique. Enquanto eu tiver ar nos meus pulmões, enquanto eu estiver viva, não medirei esforços para tentar salvá-lo dessa doença. Minha própria vida não tem importância.

 

Bilbo tentou dizer:

 

— Mas Anna!... Não é só sua vida em jogo!... E seu filho?

 

— Filho? — repetiram Thranduil e Bard.

 

Anna respondeu, pesadamente:

 

— Sim, eu carrego um filho de Thorin. Se nem minha gravidez conseguiu curar Thorin de sua loucuro, até mesmo o nosso filho estará em risco ao nascer. Se eu fizer isso, talvez eu o proteja também de seu próprio pai, louco e doente.

 

Um silêncio pesado se espalhou no ambiente. Uma voz diferente soou na tenda:

 

— Essas não são palavras que uma mãe deveria pronunciar quando espera um filho fruto de amor verdadeiro, corajosa Anna.

 

Reconhecendo a voz, ela arregalou os olhos e virou-se, surpresa:

 

— _Gandalf_...! É você mesmo?

 

— Gandalf! — sorriu Bilbo.

 

O mago cinza mostrou-se à luz fraca da tenda e também trazia um sorriso, abrindo os braços:

 

— Olá, meu querido Bilbo. Vejo que cheguei bem na hora.

 

Bilbo correu a abraçá-lo:

 

— Oh, como fico feliz em vê-lo, Gandalf. Espero que agora toda essa loucura se ajeite de uma vez por todas.

 

— Calma, Bilbo, meu amigo — disse Gandalf. — Ainda é muito cedo para se dizer que há jeito para toda essa loucura. E você, Anna, parece ter mudado muito desde que nos separamos.

 

Anna o abraçou, soluçando:

 

— Gostaria de poder lhe dizer o quanto. Mas...

 

Ele deu tapinhas em suas costas:

 

— Calma. Tudo indica que estamos chegando ao fim de nossa jornada, mas ainda há muito por acontecer. Devemos nos manter fortes e confiantes.

 

— Sim, Gandalf — disse ela, enxugando as lágrimas com as mãos. — Agora, porém, Bilbo e eu precisamos voltar antes que sintam nossa falta.

 

Bard arregalou os olhos:

 

— Não pode falar sério! Querem voltar? Sabem o que vai acontecer a vocês se voltarem para lá e Thorin descobrir o que fizeram?

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Nada vai acontecer a Bilbo. Isso tudo foi ideia minha. Eu é que devo sofrer as consequências.

 

Thranduil ofereceu:

 

— Podemos negociar também a sua segurança, como termos de diálogo.

 

Anna sorriu para o elfo:

 

— Mais uma vez, Majestade, o senhor me honra com sua gentileza. Não sei se sou merecedora, depois de tudo que se passou entre nós. De qualquer forma, preciso encarar meus amigos, se é que poderá sobrar alguma amizade entre nós. Bilbo, se você quiser ficar, posso voltar sozinha.

 

O hobbit negou peremptoriamente:

 

— De jeito nenhum! Bard tem razão: temo pela reação de Thorin. Quem sabe se eu estiver lá, ele consiga se controlar.

 

Anna não tinha muita esperança nisso, mas aceitou ir com ele. Os dois saíram pela escuridão, até se afastar o suficiente do acampamento dos dois exércitos. Quando estavam a uma distância segura, Anna trocou de peles e se tornou um camundongo. Bilbo novamente a pôs no bolso e assim voltaram para a Montanha Solitária.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Era cedo de manhã quando uma trombeta soou, acordando Anna para o dia mais difícil de toda a sua vida. Às pressas, ela se juntou aos demais no Grande Salão de Thrór, onde já chegara a notícia de que emissários traziam novidades para negociar.

 

Aquilo animou Thorin:

 

— Dáin está perto; devem ter visto seus guerreiros! Sabia que isso mudaria seus ânimos. Diga para virem desarmados e em um grupo pequeno e eu os ouvirei.

 

Anna notou que os demais pareceram animados e ela teve vontade de chorar. Malditos hormônios!

 

Só ao meio-dia viram as bandeiras da Floresta e do Lago se aproximarem. Era um grupo de 20 pessoas, cujas armas ficaram depositadas no caminho.

 

Assim como Anna, os anões viram que o grupo era liderado por Bard e rei élfico, Thranduil, atrás dos quais estava um velho de capa e capuz, trazendo uma caixa de metal.

 

Bard saudou:

 

— Salve, Thorin! Sua decisão continua a mesma?

 

— Não mudo de ideia com o passar de uns poucos dias — respondeu Thorin, azedo. — Se foi isso que vieram perguntar, perderam seu tempo.

 

— Então não há nada que o faça mudar de ideia? — insistiu o homem sombrio.

 

— Não tenho interesse em nada que vocês têm a oferecer.

 

— E que tal a Arkenstone?

 

O velho abriu o cofre e de lá tirou a pedra brilhante. Mesmo no sol alto do meio-dia, a gema reluzia como um reflexo do luar, claro e luminoso. Anna admitiu que era mesmo fascinante e muito bonita.

 

Ao ver aquilo, os anões emudeceram de espanto e choque. Thorin ficou boquiaberto por um bom tempo, sem tirar os olhos da pedra. Mas em seguida, ele se recompôs, dizendo, sem conseguir esconder a fúria:

 

— Essa pedra era de meu pai e, por direito, é minha. Estava na montanha, pois o dragão não a teria entregado de jeito nenhum. Como a conseguiram?

 

Bard garantiu:

 

— Não a roubamos, se é isso que está pensando. E queremos devolvê-la, se estiver disposto a nos dar o que pedimos.

 

Cada vez mais enfurecido, Thorin indagou:

 

— Como a conseguiram?!

 

Bilbo se precipitou em responder:

 

— Eu a entreguei a eles!

 

— Você! — Num movimento rápido, Thorin o pegou pelos ombros, erguendo-o do chão e sacudindo-o como um boneco de pano. — Você, seu ladrão miserável e traidor! Hobbit traiçoeiro!

 

Anna se precipitou contra Thorin:

 

— Não! Thorin, solte-o! Deixe-o ir!

 

Thorin não prestou atenção a ela. Bilbo disse, apavorado:

 

— Pode dar a eles minha parte do tesouro! Use-a para pagar pela pedra!

 

Thorin rosnou:

 

— Pois é o que vou fazer, seu desgraçado! Você me traiu, Bilbo Baggins! Queria que Gandalf pudesse vê-lo agora! Ver que se tornou num ladrão verdadeiro, um do tipo insidioso e traiçoeiro!

 

— Pois seu desejo foi atendido, Thorin Oakenshield! — disse o velho, tirando o capuz e revelando-se como o mago Gandalf. — E por favor, se não gosta de meu ladrão, não o machuque! Ponha-o no chão!

 

Anna implorou, já em lágrimas:

 

— Thorin, por favor, solte Bilbo! É tudo minha culpa! A ideia foi minha! Foi minha ideia de dar a eles a pedra de seu pai!

 

Pela segunda vez, fez-se silêncio. Thorin soltou Bilbo e voltou-se para Anna.

 

Estava lívido. Seu rosto era um misto de choque, raiva e mágoa.

 

— Pequena...?

 

 


	53. Momento de decisão

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna pode ter calculado mal a fúria de Thorin

  

A cena era tensa. Thorin encarava Anna com um olhar homicida. Gandalf e Thranduil emanavam apreensão pelos poros, enquanto Bard parecia prestes a pular em cima de Thorin se ele fizesse qualquer gesto brusco. Os anões estavam tão perplexos que pareciam petrificados. A pequena quebrou o silêncio.

 

— Eu pedi a Bilbo para entregar a Arkenstone, pois eu sabia que você a negociaria — Anna explicou, em lágrimas, consciente da dor que causava em Thorin. — Eu estou cumprindo meus deveres de Consorte. Entregue a eles o ouro e faça uma aliança contra os exércitos inimigos que se aproximam! É nossa única chance!

 

Se antes o rosto de Thorin trazia dor e decepção, agora ele endurecera em pura raiva. Jamais Anna vira tanto ódio no rosto que tanto amava, nem mesmo dirigido a elfos. Ele rosnou, seco, sua voz baixa e profunda:

 

— Você me traiu.

 

Anna tentou dizer, ignorando todos que acompanhavam a cena:

 

— Não! Você está doente, Thorin! Não vê? Só pensa em seu ouro e nessa pedra! Se o rei está doente, é dever da Consorte negociar em seu nome.

 

Thorin a agarrou pelos ombros e a sacudiu, como tinha feito com Bilbo, vociferando:

 

— Como _ousa_ dizer que estou doente?!

 

Anna chorava, mas não deixou de dizer:

 

— Todos aqui me disseram que não há nada mais valioso do que um bebê para vocês, e que meu bebê valia mais que todo o ouro de Erebor. E você me chama de _ghivashel_ , de tesouro, mas é mentira, pois seu _ghivashel_ é a Arkenstone! — lembrou Anna, amargamente, e Thorin a largou no chão, chocado. — E agora você troca a mim e seu filho por um pedaço de _rocha!_

 

O silêncio foi tamanho que a voz de Anna chegou a fazer eco. A pausa foi interminável, e ela ofegava. Thorin não demonstrava nenhuma emoção, e seu rosto mantinha-se extremamente pálido. Anna começou a temer por sua vida.

 

_Ai jesus desta vez morri._

 

De repente, Thorin ergueu o dedo em riste para ela e avisou, em voz grave e ameaçadora:

 

— Lidarei com você a sós. Quanto a _você_ — virou-se para Bilbo, rosnando —, saia daqui e junte-se a seus amigos. Vá embora!

 

Bilbo desafiou:

 

— Não sem Anna!

 

— Ah — Thorin praticamente grunhiu. — Vejo que estão todos mancomunados!

 

— Eu só temo pela segurança dela — disse o hobbit, vendo como Anna estava abalada. — Não quero deixá-la sozinha com você.

 

Anna tentou dizer, temerosa pelo hobbit:

 

— Bilbo, é melhor você ir. Eu estarei bem.

 

Gandalf também parecia sombrio:

 

— Bilbo não deixa de ter uma ponta de razão. Thorin não está fazendo uma grande figura como Rei sob a Montanha até agora.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Agradeço a ambos, mas podem ir tranquilos. Assumirei total responsabilidade por meus atos.

 

Thorin se virou para Dwalin e falou, em Khuzdul:

 

— [É melhor levá-la para dentro.]

 

Balin interferiu:

 

— [Terá que ser feito com gentileza, meu rei. Deixe que eu cuido disso.]

 

Thorin assentiu e virou-se para Bilbo:

 

— Você usa um traje bom demais para você! Vá, ou eu o jogarei para fora!

 

Bilbo indagou:

 

— Mas e o ouro e a prata?

 

Anna quis ouvir a resposta de Thorin, mas sua atenção foi desviada por Balin, que gentilmente pegou seu braço e disse, em voz baixa:

 

— Venha, Dona Anna. Vamos para dentro. Ordens de Thorin.

 

Anna hesitou, receosa, mas assentiu e deixou-se ser levada enquanto os demais conduziam as negociações. Ninguém interferiu, se é que alguém notou.

 

Lá dentro, Balin se sentou com Anna na mesa do Grande Salão de Thrór, suspirando. Anna sentia a decepção emanar do anão como se fosse água vibrando numa superfície parada.

 

E não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— Maldito seja, seu descendente de ratos! — praguejou Thorin, sacudindo os punhos para Bilbo. — Darei o que me pedem, mas considere que isso sairá de sua parte do tesouro. Talvez eu não devesse honrar o contrato em vista de sua traição, mas eu o farei! Você dizia que não é ladrão. Temo o que poderia acontecer se fosse um ladrão de verdade!

 

O hobbit quis se certificar:

 

— Então nos dará o ouro e a prata?

 

— Sim, sim, nanico! Seguirão conforme seja possível.

 

Bard teve a intuição de dizer:

 

— Então, Thorin, você tem até amanhã, ao meio-dia. Até lá, ficaremos com a Arkenstone, por garantia. Até lá, passe bem!

 

Gandalf interrompeu:

 

— Esperem! E Anna?

 

Os outros olharam em volta, alarmados por verem que ela tinha sumido bem debaixo de seus olhos. Thorin garantiu:

 

— Ela está dentro da montanha. Não precisam se preocupar com ela.

 

Bilbo respondeu, cenho franzido:

 

— Eu me preocupo o quanto eu quiser, Thorin! Ela é minha família agora.

 

Um elfo saiu de trás do rei Thranduil e garantiu, de dentes cerrados:

 

— Se você arrancar um fio de cabelo dela, não haverá buraco grande o suficiente nessa montanha inteira para escondê-lo, _anão!_

 

Thorin apertou os olhos, reconhecendo-o como Legolas, um dos filhos do rei élfico. O Rei sob a Montanha devolveu a ameaça:

 

— Esse assunto não é de sua alçada, _elfo_.

 

— Vamos — chamou Bard. — Vamos embora. Amanhã voltaremos.

 

— Adeus! Adeus a todos, amigos! — disse Bilbo. — Espero que algum dia possamos nos reunir como amigos novamente!

 

Então, depois de mais alguns olhares tortos, eles foram embora, rio abaixo, levando Bilbo. Muitos anões estavam tristes e constrangidos com a partida do hobbit, a quem consideravam como amigo. Mas nenhum deles iria contrariar a palavra de Thorin.

 

No momento, Thorin estava mais determinado a arrancar uma explicação para uma das maiores traições que sofrera.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— Por quê, menina? Não consigo entender.

 

Anna encarou Balin, olhos cheios de água:

 

— Eu o amo, Balin. Amo-o como nunca pensei ser possível amar alguém. Esse foi o único jeito que encontrei de salvá-lo.

 

Balin apontou:

 

— Poderia ter falado comigo. Ou outro de nós.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Não tenho certeza se entenderiam. Além disso, nenhum de vocês faria o que é preciso. Vocês jamais o enfrentariam.

 

A voz de Thorin soou pelo salão:

 

— São leais a seu rei, não são traidores.

 

Anna respondeu, sem agressividade:

 

— Eu também não sou traidora, embora você não acredite nisso. E amo você.

 

Thorin acercou-se dela:

 

— Não sei o que fazer com você.

 

— Faça o que quiser: me mate, me prenda. Só quis salvar sua vida. — As lágrimas voltaram sem que Anna pudesse se controlar. — Eu não queria chegar a isso. Jamais quis lhe causar essa dor, mas você não me ouvia, Thorin. Está doente, não vê?

 

Thorin a encarava, cenho franzido, mas a animosidade parecia ter diminuído, substituída que fora por pura decepção. Aquilo quebrou ainda mais o coração de Anna, por saber que ela era responsável pelo sofrimento de seu amado.

 

— Como pode ter tanta certeza de que vá me salvar? — insistiu Thorin. — Ou de que minha vida esteja em perigo, para começo de conversa?

 

Anna o encarou, confusa, antes de indagar:

 

— Thorin, por que me faz essa pergunta? Você sabe de onde vim, e sabe das coisas que sei.

 

O rosto de Thorin ainda denunciava sua confusão (e desconfiança). Era óbvio que ele não se lembrava da explicação de Anna. Ela tentou de novo:

 

— Assim que cheguei à companhia, expliquei a Bilbo, a Gandalf e a você sobre quem eu era e de onde tinha vindo, e por que eu deveria vir com vocês a Erebor. Não se lembra disso?

 

Fíli quis saber:

 

— Não me lembro disso. Quando foi?

 

— Quando estávamos na Curva do Rio — respondeu Anna. — Pedi segredo a vocês três por causa das graves implicações.

 

Kíli se virou para o tio:

 

— Que implicações? Thorin, do que ela está falando?

 

O Rei sob a Montanha respondeu:

 

— Não me recordo de tal diálogo. Ela pode muito bem estar elaborando uma mentira para tentar nos comover.

 

Anna se indignou:

 

— Não é mentira! Pode confirmar com Bilbo e Gandalf!

 

— Claro — ironizou Thorin. — Os _seus_ fiéis amigos.

 

Antes que Anna respondesse, Balin interveio:

 

— Talvez, menina, fosse melhor nos dizer do que se trata.

 

Anna hesitou, encarando a todos. Mas sentiu que sua situação não poderia ficar pior do que estava, então ela deu de ombros.

 

— Que seja. Parece que tudo está perdido mesmo. É melhor eu parar de esconder coisas de vocês, que são como minha família.

 

Eles se entreolharam, constrangidos, e Anna fungou, antes de começar sua narrativa:

 

— Pedi a Thorin que guardasse segredo por causa das consequências. O fato é que eu venho do futuro. Tudo o que aconteceu e o que está acontecendo é passado, para mim. Sua aventura, a retomada de Erebor, é contada a todos, um grande fato! — Eles pareceram espantados. — Acham que uma aventura como essa não iria ser passada a futuras gerações? Vocês todos são grandes heróis, e estou honrada por ter feito parte da companhia. A morte de Smaug, a jornada, as batalhas, as dificuldades – tudo isso é virtualmente lenda na minha terra!

 

Os anões estavam abismados. Fíli e Kíli pareciam excitados por serem lembrados como heróis. Óin quis saber:

 

— É por isso que sequer sabia acender um fogo?

 

— Ou matar uma galinha? — lembrou Nori.

 

Anna confirmou:

 

— Sim, no meu tempo as coisas são muito diferentes. Vocês não têm nem ideia.

 

Dwalin indagou:

 

— E que consequências graves são essas que tanto fala?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Expliquei a Gandalf que se eu falasse sobre o futuro, vocês poderiam querer modificá-lo, e aí poderíamos deixar de retomar Erebor. Tudo estaria perdido e eu não iria deixar isso acontecer.

 

— Por quê? — Thorin perguntou, desconfiado. — Você não tem obrigações para nossa raça. Por que tanto interesse na retomada da montanha?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Era importante para toda Terra Média que Smaug fosse derrotado e Erebor retomada. Há um grande mal tentando se instalar, Thorin. Se ele conseguir, o nosso presente e o futuro de minha gente estarão ameaçados. Não posso dizer mais do que isso porque este mal tem um olho que tudo vê. Se eu disser mais, ele poderá me localizar e colocar vocês todos em perigo.

 

Fíli indagou:

 

— É por isso que fala em salvar Thorin? É isso que diz o futuro?

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo:

 

— Os livros falam da doença de Thorin, trazida pelo ouro, uma ganância e uma cobiça terríveis. Esta doença perturba sua mente e o deixa louco. A doença atrai dragões ou é transmitida por dragões, não se sabe bem. De qualquer forma, a doença não deixa Thorin negociar, vem a guerra e... ele é mortalmente ferido em batalha. Thorin jamais assume o trono em Erebor, e é enterrado embaixo da montanha. — Anna soluçou. — Eu jamais iria deixar isso acontecer.

 

Thorin indagou:

 

— E como a pedra de meu pai poderia impedir isso?

 

Anna soluçava ao dar o longo relato:

 

— Não achei que fosse preciso recorrer a ela. Quando você me disse que me amava, eu acreditei que nosso amor pudesse ser como um escudo, capaz de impedir que a doença do ouro se instalasse em seu coração. Depois, quando vi sua alegria com nosso bebê, fiquei ainda mais feliz, achando que você ficaria a salvo da doença. Livre deste mal, você negociaria com elfos e homens, e todos se uniriam contra os orcs e os goblins. Mas eu me enganei. Nosso amor e nosso filho não foram suficientes. Você ficou obcecado pela Arkenstone. Então eu tive que usar a pedra para tentar salvar sua vida. Como sua consorte, era meu dever assumir decisões durante sua enfermidade.

 

Com ceticismo, Thorin quis saber:

 

— Se não sou eu a assumir o trono, então quem é rei? Fíli?

 

Anna o encarou, ainda mais emocionada:

 

— Oh, amor... Acha que isso seria possivel? Acha que Fíli e Kíli não o protegeriam em batalha? Ambos morrem formando um escudo com seus corpos para tentar salvar seu rei...!

 

Por muito tempo, só o que se ouvia no salão eram os soluços de Anna. Kíli quebrou o silêncio:

 

— Mas... Então... Você fez tudo isso... e você se arrisca a atrair a ira do rei?

 

Uma dor no peito quase deixou Anna sem ar, mas ela insistiu em dizer, entre soluços:

 

— Se isso mantiver o rei estiver vivo, eu... eu estou disposta a pagar esse preço, mesmo que o rei fique com raiva de mim. Eu o amo. Darei a minha vida por ele. É isso que vai acontecer de qualquer jeito, não é? Suponho que traição seja um crime punido com a morte.

 

Os anões ficaram desconfortáveis, notou Anna. Glóin se espantou e quis saber:

 

— Você sabia?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Não, foi só um palpite. Mas eu sempre falei sério quando disse que daria minha vida por Thorin. Aliás, se ele me odeia tanto quanto parece, para que eu iria querer viver? Se ele não me ama, minha vida acabou. Só meu filho me comoveria, mas sem o pai... — Ela não conseguiu terminar, chorando.

 

Thorin estava em silêncio, e os outros pareciam confusos e divididos. Anna percebera que suas palavras emocionaram alguns de seus companheiros, mas ela sabia que nenhum deles desafiaria as ordens de seu rei, se ele a condenasse à morte.

 

Alguns minutos se passaram. Depois Thorin rompeu o silêncio, em voz grave e solene:

 

— O Conselho se reunirá para deliberar a situação desta mulher. Até lá, para evitar que tente escapar, ficará sob custódia numa cela, aguardando a sentença.

 

Balin tentou dizer:

 

— Thorin...

 

Anna assegurou:

 

— Não tentarei escapar, prometo.

 

Ele a ignorou:

 

— Bofur, Bombur, podem levá-la para a prisão. Bofur, vigie-a bem e não fale com ela. Um traidor sempre tem truques escondidos.

 

Embora esperasse por essa reação, Anna se magoou com as palavras de Thorin. Ao ser levada para a cela, em silêncio, ela se sentiu totalmente drenada de energias, emocionalmente exausta. No fundo, ela tinha esperança de que as coisas não chegassem a esse ponto.

 

Talvez ela tivesse calculado mal a extensão da doença de Thorin.

 

Ou de sua ira.

 


	54. O inesperado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Há coisas que não respeitam sequer a ira de reis

 

Difícil acreditar que aquilo estivesse acontecendo. Antes tão inflamado de fúria, Thorin sentiu-se anestesiado e exausto. Seu amor pela pequena o fazia sentir-se como se estivesse num pesadelo mais terrível do que a Batalha de Azanulbizar. Um sentimento ruim formava-se no seu estômago, como aquele que sentira ao ver Frerin tombar, ou a cabeça de seu avô rolar após o golpe de Azog.

 

Balin o devolveu à realidade:

 

— Meu rei, quem devo chamar ao Conselho?

 

Thorin suspirou:

 

— Ouvirei você, Dwalin, Óin e Glóin. Apenas a Linhagem de Durin.

 

Fíli protestou:

 

— Kíli e eu também somos da linhagem! Queremos participar!

 

Thorin negou:

 

— São jovens demais.

 

Kíli pediu quase em tom de súplica:

 

— Deixe-nos ao menos assistir!

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha os encarou, com o sentimento dividido por seus sobrinhos. Tão jovens, tão ansiosos...

 

— Uma condição — impôs o rei. — Terão que ficar absolutamente quietos. Se produzirem um som sequer, podem fazer companhia a Ori na vigia.

 

Ambos assentiram, e os demais foram dispensados enquanto o pequeno comitê se formava para a deliberação.

 

Reuniram-se no antigo gabinete de Thrór, e deram ordens de não serem interrompidos e alimentarem a prisioneira. O clima era tenso.

 

Thorin ainda tinha dificuldade de acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. Afinal, se alguém lhe dissesse que sua pequena o trairia, Thorin o chamaria de louco ou mal-intencionado. Infelizmente, porém, a perfídia se concretizara e cabia a ele abrir os trabalhos do julgamento. Após um profundo suspiro, ele ergueu a voz e disse:

 

— Todos vocês sabem as acusações que ela enfrenta. Alguém precisa ser esclarecido?

 

Óin quis saber:

 

— Mais alguma acusação além de traição?

 

Dwalin indagou, azedo:

 

— E essa não é suficiente?

 

Óin assentiu gravemente. Thorin prosseguiu:

 

— As acusações são traição e complô com o inimigo. Vamos discutir, deliberar se é culpada e determinar a pena de acordo com nossas leis. De acordo?

 

Todos assentiram, murmurando. Thorin notou as expressões incrédulas de Fíli e Kíli. Os filhos de sua irmã tinham mesmo se afeiçoado a Anna, talvez tanto quanto ele. Thorin indagou:

 

— Alguém fala pela acusada?

 

Glóin observou:

 

— Pode-se dizer que ela mesma apresentou sua defesa. E, ao fazer isso, ela pode ter se livrado da pena de morte.

 

Um palavrório (a maior parte em Khuzdul) se ergueu, e Glóin teve dificuldade em retomar a palavra:

 

— Ouçam! Ouçam! Ela se referiu ao contrato de compromisso. Mas não quis prejudicar Thorin, ou poderia ter alegado quebra de contrato.

 

Dwalin perguntou:

 

— Como assim, quebra de contrato? Ninguém quebrou contrato nenhum!

 

Balin assentiu:

 

— Glóin tem razão. Thorin a agarrou e a sacudiu. O contrato diz que o Rei não deve tocar a Consorte num momento de fúria.

 

— Precisamente! — concordou Glóin.

 

Dwalin recordou-se:

 

— Se o Rei estiver doente, como ela alega, então não pode ser responsabilizado por seus atos.

 

Glóin completou:

 

— Mas se o Rei se declarar mesmo doente, então todos os atos da Consorte estão de acordo com a lei e de acordo com o contrato, incluindo as negociações com enviados estrangeiros na ausência do Rei. Fica provada a sua inocência da acusação de traição.

 

— Mas não estou doente...! — protestou Thorin.

 

Balin suspirou:

 

— Nesse caso, o Rei está em violação do contrato de casamento por agredir a Consorte. Ela tem direito a pedir reparações.

 

Óin acrescentou:

 

— E com agravantes, devido ao estado de gravidez da Consorte.

 

Thorin parecia perplexo, entre frustrado e surpreso. Dwalin exclamou, frustrado:

 

— Essa danadinha! Acham que ela planejou isso tudo?

 

Balin sacudiu a cabeça:

 

— Se ela tivesse planejado, teria pedido reparações para poupar sua vida. Ela não fez isso. Ela só citou o contrato para justificar seus atos. Não pediu reparações — ou clemência.

 

Glóin observou:

 

— Ela não agiu como alguém que planejava traição.

 

Fíli e Kíli a tudo observavam, loucos para intervir. Já o teriam feito, se o olhar de Thorin não fosse tão repreensivo.

 

Balin acrescentou:

 

— Se ela quisesse trair nossa conquista, teria aproveitado outras ocasiões.

 

Glóin lembrou:

 

— Quantas vezes ela salvou nossas vidas? E arriscou a dela para nos salvar, também.

 

— Posso atestar isso — contribuiu Óin. — Nunca vi uma pequena tão frágil se arriscar tanto.

 

Balin observou:

 

— Ela não pensava estar cometendo traição. Para ela, na cabeça dela, ela fazia o que precisava para salvar a vida do Rei. Uma coisa ela pensou certo: nenhum de nós desobedeceria a uma ordem de Thorin, jamais.

 

— Ela foi leal!... — deixou escapar Fíli, mas recebeu um olhar tão severo de Thorin que rapidamente se encolheu, como se isso o fizesse desaparecer.

 

Thorin encarou Fíli, mas seu pensamento estava longe. Os demais continuavam a discutir, mas Thorin não estava em condições de acompanhá-lo. Seus sentimentos eram contraditórios. Ele se sentia perdido.

 

Em toda sua vida, Thorin sempre carregara o peso da responsabilidade por tudo: seu povo, seu reino, sua família. Todos o procuravam com dúvidas, e Thorin sempre teve certezas a distribuir. Desta vez, a dúvida era dele e ele estava perdido, sem nenhuma certeza.

 

Mais do que tudo, Thorin estava assustado. Quando Anna revelara ser do futuro, poucas horas antes, Thorin ouviu tudo, mas como se fosse uma história antiga, que alguém lhe contara há muitos anos e ele esquecera. Mas ele não se lembrava totalmente dela. Então ele sabia que a pequena não lhe mentira.

 

E se ela não mentira sobre isso, estaria ela também falando a verdade sobre sua doença? Uma moléstia da mente, trazida pelo ouro?

 

Dizia o ditado: "Onde cresce a moléstia, coisas ruins se instalarão." Thorin vira tudo isso se tornar verdade com seu avô Thrór, de quem tinha as mais afetuosas memórias da infância.

 

Antes de Smaug.

 

Os demais debatiam o futuro de Anna. Thorin tivera ganas de matá-la com as próprias mãos. _Disso_ ele se lembrava com clareza.

 

Lembrou-se também de ter visto a Arkenstone nas mãos de Gandalf. Era mesmo uma bela gema, uma que admirara desde criança, vendo-a incrustrada no trono de Thrór.

 

E só isso. Uma bela pedra. Beleza sem vida retirada do coração da montanha.

 

As palavras de Anna se repetiram em sua cabeça: _"Você troca a mim e a nosso filho por um pedaço de rocha"._

 

Anna, miúda, era a mesma que enfrentara um warg três vezes maior que ela. Era a mesma que salvara toda a companhia de três trolls com mera astúcia. Era a mesma que convencera um dragão (um _dragão_ , por Mahal!) a enfrentar Smaug para salvar todos eles. Era a mesma que os ajudara a escapar dos celas do rei élfico, arriscando a ira dele para ajudar a retomar Erebor.

 

Sem mencionar que ela carregava seu filho no ventre.

 

Thorin lembrou-se do sorriso de Anna e de seus olhos cor de mel, o rosto suave que se iluminava ao olhar para ele. Ele se lembrou do jeito adorável dela quando se ruborizava toda vez que ele a elogiava. Thorin se recordou de como sofreu ao ver as lágrimas dela, em todas as vezes que ele a tinha magoado (e tinham sido muitas, lembrou-se, com culpa). Todas as vezes Anna o perdoara. Ela mostrara sua raiva (o tapa na cela de Thranduil tinha sido um recado inequívoco) e gritara com ele em inúmeras ocasiões. Ela não se intimidava em mostrar a Thorin seu desprazer.

 

Seu sangue ferveu ao lembrar os momentos de paixão, o modo delicado com que as mãos de Anna mapearam seu corpo musculoso, tão diferente do dela, franzino e pequeno. O rosto dela quando ele a beijava, a expressão dela quando Thorin a fazia arder em desejo, os gritinhos que ela dava quando ele...

 

Thorin teve que interromper aqueles pensamentos tão inapropriados. A culpa era devastadora. Como ele fizera tudo aquilo com ela?

 

Em vez de assustado, Thorin passou a ficar horrorizado.

 

_"Pensei que nosso amor e nosso filho pudessem ser suficientes para evitar que o mal do ouro se instalasse em seu coração."_

As palavras de Anna o fizeram sentir um misto de culpa, vergonha e nojo de si mesmo. Naquele momento, ele se lembrou de Gandalf: "Não lhe dei a chave e o mapa para se apegar ao passado!" E era o que Thorin tinha feito desde sempre. Desde que se conhecera por gente, Thorin pensava no passado, olhava para trás: pensava em retomar Erebor, em reaver o tesouro, em reviver as glórias. As palavras começavam com _"re"_ , sempre remetendo para trás, para o passado.

 

Thorin se esquecera de olhar para frente, de encarar o futuro. Anna lembrara a ele que havia um futuro adiante, a esperança do novo e da construção, não da _re_ construção.

 

Nesse momento, Thorin se deu conta da profundidade da transformação que Anna lhe trouxera. A pequena tinha o poder de virar sua vida pelo avesso. Deu-lhe esperança de um amor, algo que não imaginara mais ser capaz de sentir. Desse amor surgira um filho, um sonho que ele sequer pensara em acalentar. Um futuro a construir.

 

E em troca de tudo que Anna lhe dera, Thorin lhe dava acusações de traição e ameaças de morte.

 

_O que ele tinha feito?_

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Tamanha era a exaustão de Anna que ela até estava grata pela ordem de Thorin proibindo que Bofur falasse com ela. Anna estava cansada de argumentar e explicar. Se Thorin não confiava mais nela e a queria morta, que fosse. Podia ser até melhor do que viver sabendo que seu grande amor não lhe tinha outro sentimento que não ódio e desprezo.

 

Naquele momento, Anna duvidou de tudo que fizera até então. Ela fizera tanto esforço, mas no fim _todos_ os acontecimentos do livro prevaleceram. Parecia que todos seus esforços tinham sido em vão. Será que tudo estava predestinado a acontecer? Será que só naquele momento ela se convencia que não podia mudar a história e salvar Thorin?

 

Pensamentos muito sombrios dominavam sua mente. A cela, úmida e fria, em nada contribuía para melhorar seus ânimos. Ela se deitou no chão gelado, encolhida, de costas para a porta, procurando algum pensamento bom para se agarrar.

 

Resolveu cantar uma antiga cantiga de roda, para se lembrar de sua infância (não tinha muitas recordações dessa época). Em voz baixa, sua voz soava como um eco reverberando nas paredes de pedra.

 

— _"Se essa rua_

_Se essa rua fosse minha_

_Eu mandava_

_Eu mandava ladrilhar_

_Com pedrinhas_

_Com pedrinhas de brilhante_

_Para o meu_

_Para o meu amor passar_

_Nessa rua_

_Nessa rua tem um bosque_

_Que se chama_

_Que se chama solidão_

_Dentro dele_

_Dentro dele mora um anjo_

_Que roubou_

_Que roubou meu coração_

_Se eu roubei_

_Se eu roubei teu coração_

_Tu roubaste_

_Tu roubaste o meu também_

_Se eu roubei_

_Se eu roubei teu coração_

_Foi porque_

_Foi porque te quero bem"_

Os últimos versos tinham sido murmurados, de tanto que Anna chorava. Não tinha como negar que ela jamais cantaria aquilo para seu filho, que seu coração fora roubado por um anjo a quem ela queria bem...

 

Sem saída, sentindo-se derrotada, Anna chorou amargamente. Pareceu que chorou durante dias, talvez fossem horas ou quem sabe só minutos. Anna não sabia mais o que fazer além de verter lágrimas e deprimir-se.

 

Ainda que estivesse emocionalmente exaurida, Anna não conseguia dormir. Mas seu choro eventualmente diminuiu, reduzindo-se a lamúrias e ela podia até estar caindo em um estranho estado de semiconsciência, chamando o nome de Thorin. Depois ficou quieta, e tudo parecia ser irreal.

 

Depois de algum tempo, Anna ouviu barulhos do lado de fora da cela. O barulho a fez voltar à realidade. Ela ouviu Bofur dizer, em Khuzdul:

 

— [O que é isso?]

 

Anna ouviu uns grunhidos e calculou que Bifur tivesse vindo. Bofur respondeu:

 

— [Não sei se ela vai comer, mas foi uma boa ideia de Bombur, de qualquer jeito.]

 

Novos grunhidos. Bofur suspirou:

 

— [Ah, pobrezinha. Chorou até secar as lágrimas. Ficou tão cansada que dormiu. Chamou por Thorin também.]

 

Então houve uma pausa, e Bofur ficou nervoso:

 

— [Não, primo. Thorin ordenou para não falar com ela.]

 

Mais grunhidos e Bofur disse:

 

— [Bonito gesto. Vou deixar junto da refeição. Obrigado, primo.]

 

Anna ouviu o barulho de passos se afastando. A grande porta de pedra foi aberta ruidosamente e Anna sentou-se no chão, olhando para ele. Com um ar constrangido, Bofur deixou no chão uma tigela, dizendo:

 

— Bombur mandou isso. — Tirou algo pequeno do bolso. — E Bifur mandou isso.

 

Do lado da tigela, Bofur depositou algo pequeno e fechou a porta. Anna se arrastou até lá e pegou o diminuto objeto na mão: era uma escultura, uma pequena miniatura de uma flor feita em madeira. Era um entalhe de um lírio, uma peça delicada e tão intrincada que podia ser usada como um dos adereços de cabelo que os anões tanto gostavam.

 

— Uma flor? — Anna deixou escapar em voz alta.

 

Bofur abaixou a voz, como se estivesse agindo de maneira clandestina.

 

— É um lírio, uma flor que significa majestade. — Ele fez uma breve pausa e completou, mais baixo: — Bifur a chama de rainha e isso quer dizer que você continua a ser a rainha para ele. E para mim também.

 

Anna ficou tão emocionada que as lágrimas voltaram e ela ficou sem palavras para agradecer o gesto tão delicado.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

— Meu Rei?

 

Nada.

 

— Meu Rei?

 

Balin teve que repetir a pergunta mais duas vezes antes de Thorin dar sinal de que tinha ouvido.

 

— Sim, Balin?

 

— O Conselho aguarda sua deliberação, Thorin. Já amanheceu e precisamos anunciar o destino da prisioneira.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos. Já era dia? A reunião começara à tarde. A noite inteira se passara sem que ele percebesse? 

 

Thorin não teve dúvida de que fizera mesmo reflexões profundas.

 

Ele indagou a Balin:

 

— O Conselho já tem uma decisão?

 

— Sim, mas é um empate. Precisamos de seu voto para desempatar.

 

Thorin assentiu, olhando para baixo, sentindo todo o peso de seus 197 anos. Contra-indagou:

 

— Antes de pronunciar meu voto, quero fazer uma pergunta ao Conselho. Entre os que votaram pela condenação, quantos tomaram essa decisão para não contrariar seu rei?

 

Eles se entreolharam, confusos. Thorin incentivou:

 

— Não haverá represálias, fiquem sossegados. Apenas respondam.

 

Um clima de constrangimento se manteve. Após alguns segundos, Dwalin e Óin ergueram um braço de maneira hesitante. Thorin não esboçou reação, perguntando sem demonstrar emoção:

 

— Na verdade, então, todos pensam que Anna é inocente. É isso?

 

Os quatro assentiram, mas estavam nervosos, temendo compartilhar o destino da humana, se Thorin se irritasse.

 

Thorin virou-se casualmente para os filhos de sua irmã:

 

— Fíli? Kíli?

 

Cabisbaixo, Fíli assentiu. Kíli respondeu, em tom de súplica:

 

— Também achamos que ela é inocente, Thorin.

 

— Entendo — comentou o rei, calmamente. Voltou-se novamente para seus assessores. — Vocês estão dispostos a condenar uma mulher que consideram inocente para não desagradar seu rei.

 

Eles pareciam confusos, mas Balin indagou:

 

— Meu Rei?

 

Thorin observou:

 

— Sua lealdade é admirável, digna da Linhagem de Durin. Mas até para lealdade há limites. Vocês teriam cometido uma grande injustiça. Anna estava certa em achar que eu estava doente. — Os outros se espantaram e se entreolharam nervosamente. — Sim, eu estava. Agora posso ver isso claramente. Havia uma nuvem, um véu sobre minha cabeça, que me impedia de pensar. Eu a tratei muito mal, e tudo teria ficado ainda pior se a condenasse à morte. Vocês não teriam me impedido de cometer grandes injustiças, como ficou provado. Agora é meu dever corrigir isso.

 

Kíli soltou uma exclamação de felicidade, e Fíli abriu um largo e raro sorriso. Dwalin parecia totalmente confuso, Óin apertava o aparelho no ouvido, Glóin sorria apenas com os olhos, e Balin tocou o braço de Thorin, num gesto de orgulho.

 

— Então, Thorin — indagou Balin, sorrindo. — Quais são suas ordens?

 

Os olhos de Thorin estavam angustiados quando ele disse:

 

— Vá buscá-la, Balin. Traga de volta a mãe de meu filho e minha joia mais preciosa, o tesouro de todos os meus tesouros. E queira Mahal que desta vez eu não a tenha perdido para sempre.

 

A alegria explodiu entre os descendentes de Durin. Kíli e Fíli se abraçaram e Óin comemorou ruidosamente, Dwalin suspirou, aliviado. Mas antes mesmo que Balin se erguesse da mesa, a porta abriu-se em par, e Ori entrou, ofegante e esbaforido:

 

— Venham rápido! Há luta no vale! Dáin chegou com seus homens, e os humanos e elfos preparavam-se para impedir que eles cheguem à montanha. Mas agora há orcs e goblins atacando também!

 

Foi como se acendesse um rastilho de pólvora. Todos se puseram em prontidão. Thorin ordenou:

 

— Peguem as armas, reúnam todos e corram para muralha. Menos você, Ori.

 

Enquanto todos entravam em ação, o jovem anão estacou de súbito, decepcionado por ter sido excluído. Thorin encarou-o com severidade e disse:

 

— Você tem uma missão ainda mais importante. Vá às masmorras e chame Bofur para a batalha. Você continua sendo o Guardião da Consorte e deve protegê-la, se por acaso algum inimigo conseguir entrar na montanha. Guarde-a com sua vida, se preciso. Mantenha-a na cela quanto tempo for necessário para garantir sua segurança.

 

Dwalin concordou:

 

— Boa ideia. É melhor mantê-la na cela. A pequena tem mania de enfrentar wargs e essas coisas. E ela não escuta ninguém!

 

Thorin pôs as duas mãos nos ombros de Ori e garantiu, em tom confiante:

 

— Não confio em mais ninguém para esta tarefa, Ori. Só você me deixa tranquilo para proteger a mãe de meu filho. Sei que não vai me decepcionar.

 

Ori se inflou todo de orgulho e curvou-se:

 

— Fico honrado, meu senhor.

 

— Pode ir. Rápido! — E enquanto Ori se virava e corria a cumprir sua missão, Thorin se dirigiu aos parentes da Linhagem de Durin, conclamando: — _Baruk Khazâd! Khazâd aimenû! Du bekâr!_

 

Com gritos de guerra, os anões de Erebor correram para a batalha.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_Baruk Khazâd! =_ martelo dos anões

 _Khazâd aimenû! =_ os anões cairão sobre vocês

 _Du bekâr! =_ às armas!


	55. Cães de guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> É uma batalha, então haverá cenas de violência

Anna ouviu um barulho nervoso do lado de fora de sua cela. Palavras em Khuzdul voavam pelo ar. Ela reconheceu a voz jovem de Ori.

 

— [Vá armar-se! Thorin quer todos bem armados na muralha!]

 

— [O que acontece?] — perguntou Bofur.

 

— [Está havendo batalha! Há orcs, goblins e todo tipo de criatura do mal! Vá logo! Eu recebi ordens de vigiar a Consorte.]

 

Bofur desejou:

 

— [Lá vou eu! Ah, a chave da cela! Boa sorte, Ori!]

 

Anna ouviu Bofur sair correndo e sentiu um frio na espinha. Era isso. A hora chegara. A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos começara.

 

Por um minuto, Anna sentiu uma raiva quente em seu corpo. Depois de tudo que ela fizera, de todos os seus esforços, a maldita batalha não pudera ser evitada. E, com ela, viria a morte de Thorin e os filhos de Dís.

 

Ela tinha que impedir aquilo.

 

Naquele minuto de angústia e dor, porém, Anna sentiu sua única certeza esfarelar-se como areia. "Impedir por quê?", indagou-se, amarga. Por que ela deveria se esforçar tanto para salvar uma pessoa que queria matá-la e que, muito provavelmente, faria exatamente isso se sobrevivesse à batalha? A ingratidão atingiu-a quase como um golpe físico, quente e doído. Depois de tudo que ela fizera, dos riscos que correram, essa era a recompensa que ela tinha? Estar no corredor da morte? Por que ela deveria mover uma palha por Thorin?

 

Outro pensamento ainda mais tenebroso tomou conta de Anna. E se ela mudasse a história e tudo piorasse? E se Thorin jamais se recuperasse da moléstia do ouro? E se ela o salvasse e Thorin se tornasse um tirano cruel e ganancioso, de tão doente? Poderia um reinado de sangue e lágrimas em Erebor apressar o retorno de Sauron e precipitar a Guerra do Anel antes de seu tempo? Ou pior: se estivesse tão doente assim, Thorin podia se aliar a Sauron. Não, isso não. Será que, a despeito de todos os esforços de Anna, ela teria que deixar Thorin morrer para salvar toda a Terra Média, incluindo Bilbo e Frodo, que nem tinha nascido ainda?

 

Anna pensou tudo isso em um minuto. Foi o tempo que ela levou para ver tudo isso passar diante de seus olhos e voltar a se concentrar no mais importante. Ela amava Thorin, amava mais que a si mesma, e era totalmente impossível para Anna sequer _pensar_ em simplesmente deixá-lo morrer e não fazer nada. Antes que ele a matasse, ela iria salvá-lo. As consequências que se danassem.

 

Anna sabia que não tinha escolha que não salvar Thorin. Ou morrer tentando. Ela pensou em seu filho.

 

_"Desculpe, filhinho, mas papai precisa de ajuda."_

 

Sem perder mais tempo, Anna correu até a porta de pedra, para indagar:

 

— Ori? Ori, é você?

 

— Sim, Dona Anna, sou eu. Pode ficar tranquila.

 

— O que está acontecendo? Que barulho é esse?

 

Ori respondeu:

 

— Nada que deva se preocupar, senhora.

 

Anna mostrou angústia:

 

— Mas você falou em orcs, não foi? Já chegaram? Está havendo luta?

 

Ele respondeu:

 

— Sim, há uma luta, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu a protegerei.

 

— Ori — pediu Anna, aflita —, precisa me soltar. Por favor, abra a porta!

 

— Estará segura aí dentro — respondeu o jovem anão com firmeza. — Ninguém vai entrar na montanha.

 

Anna tentou argumentar:

 

— Não, Ori, você não está entendendo. Eu preciso ir até lá! Por favor, Ori!

 

— Desculpe, milady, mas eu tenho minhas ordens.

 

Anna soltou um rugido de pura frustração.

 

Mas isso lhe deu uma ideia.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Ori suspirou, vendo que Dona Anna finalmente parara de protestar. O Sr. Dwalin tinha razão: ela era mesmo teimosa! Queria ir até o campo de batalha, grávida e tudo!...

 

Depois de um intervalo, Ori a ouviu indagar:

 

— Que foi isso?

 

— Isso o quê?

 

A voz dela soou assustada:

 

— Parecia um animal. Ori, parecia estar aqui dentro.

 

Ele achou estranho, mas procurou tranquilizá-la:

 

— Não há animais dentro da montanha. Fique sossegada.

 

E mal ele tinha dito isso, Anna soltou um grito pavoroso:

 

— ORI!!!

 

O anãozinho sentiu seus cabelos se arrepiarem, e chamou:

 

— Dona Anna! Dona Anna! O que há?

 

Ninguém respondeu. Nada. Silêncio total.

 

De repente, ele ouviu um rosnado baixo e ameaçador.

 

Ori sentiu o sangue fugindo de seu rosto e ele chegou perto da porta, receoso:

 

— Dona Anna? Está tudo bem?

 

Silêncio de novo. Era possível ouvir as batidas de seu coração acelerado. Durante uns poucos segundos, Ori debateu consigo mesmo a possibilidade de abrir a porta.

 

Mas antes que ele tomasse uma decisão, e sem aviso nenhum, várias coisas aconteceram aparentemente ao mesmo tempo: um imenso estrondo se ouviu quando a porta de pedra desmoronou, posta abaixo por um monstruoso dragão de escamas verde azuladas que irrompeu de dentro da cela. Os destroços da porta atingiram Ori em cheio, e ele foi ao chão, desacordado, sem sequer ver o que o atingira.

 

O dragão olhou Ori, verificou que ele estava bem e apressou-se rumo ao campo de batalha, deixando atrás de si uma cela vazia e destroços.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Anna tinha muita pena de ter feito aquilo com Ori, mas ela não podia perder mais tempo. Ela ainda tinha muitas dúvidas sobre por onde deveria começar ou que pele deveria usar.

 

Seu primeiro palpite era que deveria se esmerar num ataque tanto mortal quanto cirúrgico, mas tentando se preservar das espadas e flechas. A melhor maneira de fazer isso era pelo ar.

 

Anna atingiu o pico da Montanha Solitária para avaliar melhor a situação. O vale, que antes era um deserto formado pela desolação de Smaug, agora fervilhava numa confusa multidão de elfos, anões e humanos que se uniam contra orcs e goblins, montados em lobos e wargs. Anna observou as posições de cada exército, calculou as estratégias e depois se deu conta de que não entendia nada daquilo. Decidiu manter a forma de dragão, a quem tinha dado o nome de Safira.

 

Por alguns minutos, ela imaginou se não deveria tomar a forma de uma das águias gigantes ou de um animal terrestre, como um lobo ou grande felino. Afinal, um dragão iria atrair a unanimidade de ódios daquelas raças todas. Uma águia era conhecida inimiga de orcs e amiga de elfos. Contudo, Anna foi forçada a considerar que, além de serem implacáveis máquinas de ataque, dragões tinham escamas e couraças bem mais resistentes até do que um elefante ou rinoceronte. Ela teria mais chances de sobreviver naquela pele (ou couraça).

 

Dragão, portanto, era a sua escolha.

 

Feita a opção, era hora de se juntar à refrega.

 

Anna abriu as imensas asas no formato de morcego e graciosamente voou para trás, como se fosse dar um cambalhota no ar. Então ela irrompeu no campo de batalha vinda do norte, mergulhando sobre o vale como uma chuva de fogo e cinzas, trazendo destruição e terror para orcs e goblins.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Os homens do Lago foram os primeiros a gritar:

 

— Dragão! Dragão!

 

Pânico começou a se espalhar por entre os homens. Formações de arqueiros elfos mudaram seus alvos para o monstro, que cuspia fogo na nuvem de morcegos gigantes que acompanhavam os orcs.

 

Foi então que Bilbo viu o dragão e começou a gritar e pular:

 

— Não! Não! Por favor, Gandalf! Esse dragão está do nosso lado!

 

O mago olhou o hobbit como se o pobrezinho tivesse perdido suas faculdades.

 

— Bilbo, meu rapaz, do que está falando?

 

— Esse dragão obedece às ordens de Anna! — disse ele, rapidamente. — Peça que não atirem nela! Ela só ataca orcs!

 

Gandalf o encarou, abismado:

 

— Ela?

 

Bilbo explicou:

 

— Anna diz que o dragão é fêmea e se chama Safira. Ela ajudou a matar o velho Smaug!

 

— Se o que diz for verdade, teremos uma grande vantagem. — O mago cinzento ergueu a voz e bateu o cajado. —  Cessar fogo contra o dragão! Poupem o dragão!

 

Rapidamente espalhou-se a notícia, ainda mais quando todos notaram que o dragão encurralava orcs, erguia wargs no ar com suas garras afiadas e tostava morcegos em pleno ar. Espadas e flechas eram inúteis enquanto a barriga do monstruoso réptil estivesse protegida.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

O que orcs e goblins não percebiam era que o dragão azulado buscava um orc em particular: Azog, o Profanador. A Safira (pois era assim que Anna pensava no dragão agora) pouco importava as posições de homens e elfos nos contrafortes da montanha, ou os avanços das briosas tropas de Dáin Ironfoot. Tudo que importava era localizar Azog, seu filho Bolg e matá-los assim que os visse, mantendo-os longe de Thorin, Kíli e Fíli.

 

No meio tempo, a tática era desviar-se de flechas orcs, lançar jatos de fogo em guarnições inteiras daquelas criaturas e golpear wargs com a cauda para afogá-los no Rio Corrente. O chão começava a se encharcar de sangue, cadáveres se espalhavam pelo chão. Lobos e wargs disputavam os restos, gralhas e abutres também. Anna se horrorizava, mas Safira achava tudo até estimulante, suja de sangue negro de orc.

 

Só que as horas se passavam, e o número de orcs não dava sinais de diminuir. Ao contrário: a uma determinada altura da batalha, Safira viu novas legiões de orcs vindo pelo lado norte (traseiro) da montanha rumo ao Portão Principal, buscando atacar os contrafortes por cima, movimentando-se como uma onda furiosa. Com um urro terrível, ela se lançou na proteção de Erebor.

 

Inicialmente, protegeu Dori e Bombur, que faziam a guarda do Portão e da muralha. Os dois estavam cercados por trás e Safira pegou os orcs mais próximos com as garras, usando fogo apenas para as divisões mais afastadas de seus amigos. Depois, com poderosos golpes de cauda, atingiu os que desciam as encostas da montanha, lançando-os contra penhascos e precipícios.

 

Numa dessas investidas, ouviu uma som de trombeta, anunciando novo ataque. E logo após a trombeta, ela reconheceu a voz do homem que amava:

 

— Aqui! Aqui! Elfos e homens! Meu povo! _Baruk_ _Khazâd!_

 

Eram Thorin e seus homens avançando para o meio da batalha. Com o coração acelerado e seu amor queimando dentre dele, Safira certificou-se que a montanha estava livre de invasores e em seguida partiu para defender seu povo.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Thorin e sua companhia ostentavam armaduras reluzentes e douradas que brilhavam tal qual tochas refletindo a luz do sol no fim do dia. Eram como faróis em meio à massa negra de orcs e goblins, especialmente Thorin, que era mais alto do que os demais de seu povo.

 

Como mariposa atraída pela luz, Safira voou feito uma flecha até eles, baixo, desviando-se de flechas, espadas, lanças, manguais, alviões, e mais todo tipo de arma mortal empunhada pelos orcs. Assim tão perto do chão, a visão da batalha era ainda mais horrível. Os gritos eram ensurdecedores, o cheiro de morte estava saturado no ar. As rochas ficaram negras, o solo coalhado de mortos estava empapado com o sangue dos orcs, anões, elfos e humanos.

 

Anna notou que os orcs haviam se reagrupado no vale, renovados por uma nova leva de guerreiros. E desta vez, o voraz exército de wargs vinha trazendo a guarda pessoal de Azog e seu filho Bolg, os orcs gigantes de Gundabag. Safira rosnou de ódio, os olhos reptilianos se estreitaram, e seu fogo saiu ainda mais mortífero.

 

O chamado de Thorin atraíra o exército de Dáin, e os anões das Colinas de Ferro correram até ele, com gritos em Khuzdul e menções à batalha de Azanulbizar. Também foram até ele homens com espadas e elfos lanceiros. Havia uma grande desordem, e o ataque desordenado era um convite ao desastre.

 

Foi aí que tudo aconteceu.

 

Do alto, como um poderoso lança-chamas, Safira tratou de torrar wargs e o cheiro de pelo queimado se espalhou no ar. Orcs caíam mortos aos montes, e foi com horror que Safira notou, pelo canto do olho, Thorin investindo direto contra Azog e seus guerreiros. A distração custou caro ao réptil: Safira foi atingida por uma lança arremessada por um orc na junção da asa esquerda e debateu-se no ar, enquanto caía rumo ao chão. Nada poderia ser mais desastroso do que cair bem no meio dos orcs.

 

E era justamente o que estava prestes a acontecer.

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_Baruk Khazâd! =_ martelo dos anões

 


	56. A batalha continua

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mantido o alerta para cenas de violência explícita. Afinal, é uma guerra

 

Ao longe, Bilbo (totalmente invisível) acompanhava tudo do alto do Morro do Corvo, o local que achou mais seguro e com uma visão privilegiada. Pois foi justamente graças à posição estratégica que ele teve a impressão de ver uma cena conhecida: Anna, na forma de dragão, despencando do céu.

 

— Nããoo!!

 

Na primeira vez que vira Safira no céu, Bilbo notara que seu coração se enchera de esperança. Pois um dragão poderia ser a única arma capaz de fazer frente ao mar de inimigos que inundava o vale e o sopé da Montanha Solitária. Do alto do morro, Bilbo observara, com uma mistura de horror e admiração por Anna, o banho de sangue produzido pelo dragão azul-esverdeado, impondo terror a orcs e goblins. De vez em quando o dragão se empenhava em atacar os morcegos gigantes que vinham como uma nuvem, atacando homens e elfos. Seu fogo não era tão arrasador quanto o de Smaug, pois ela era menor que o Magnífico, mas ainda assim Safira era maior do que duas das águias gigantes de Manwë juntas.

 

Do alto do morro, Bilbo via exércitos, animais e pessoas como pequenas peças. Viu o ataque dos orcs aos exércitos de Bard e do rei élfico se renovar, encarniçado. Os anões, liderados por Thorin e Dáin, avançavam contra Bolg e Azog. Mas estavam em menor número, cercados por orcs de todos os lados e sem ajuda de homens e elfos.

 

Nessa hora Bilbo sentiu que Safira fizera toda a diferença, com jatos de fogo que detiveram ataques de goblins e golpes de cauda tão poderosos que varreram companhias inteiras de orcs antes que chegassem perto de Thorin e seus homens. Bilbo se admirou com o cuidado (quase carinhoso) de Safira em não machucar os anões. Ela era incansável, protegendo-os amorosamente e também atacando Azog e Bolg, ainda entrincheirados atrás de sua guarda pessoal.

 

A situação estava cada vez mais difícil, pois a guarda dos dois senhores orcs arremeteu ensandecida contra os anões, respondendo aos ataques. Bilbo esperava alguma ajuda para os seus amigos, fosse de elfos, fosse de homens e até de um dragão. Esperar não era a palavra: Bilbo tinha esperança.

 

Mas naquele momento Safira despencara do alto, e Bilbo não conseguira ver aonde exatamente o dragão caíra, embora um bichão daquele tamanho (e ainda por cima azulado) fosse difícil de se misturar aos exércitos. Mas a luz não era boa, e a visão ao longe, a partir do alto, ficava prejudicada. Bilbo também imaginou que animais voadores, como águias e dragões, enxergassem melhor do que hobbits.

 

E era interessante que Bilbo pensasse nas águias, porque um vento soprou, afastando as nuvens e revelando um por de sol que variava do dourado ao púrpura, do oeste. De lá apareceram no céu aquelas pequenas formas à distância, em fileira. Bilbo gritou, excitado, pois sabia o que eram:

 

— As Águias! As Águias chegaram!

 

Elas vinham majestosas, batendo suas asas furiosamente. Seus gritos altos e agudos eram capazes de incutir ainda mais terror nos corações de orcs, por quem nutriam um ódio frio e profundo.

 

Bilbo não pensou em nada: desceu o Morro do Corvo o mais rápido que podia.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Foi um impulso. Aquele impulso irreprimível, nascido do intervalo de uma fração de segundo.

 

Nesse impulso, Anna pensou apenas em minimizar o impacto do corpanzil de um dragão em cima de exércitos em guerra. Por isso, foi puro impulso que a fez se transformar em pleno ar num pequeno camundongo, que imediatamente correu para baixo de uma pilha de corpos. Ali, sentindo o ferimento no ombro, pôs o focinho de fora, tentando fazer sentido do emaranhado de pernas gigantescas no seu campo imediato de visão.

 

Havia um forte cheiro parecido com churrasco no ar. Anna se intrigou alguns segundos até perceber que não era ninguém cozinhando. Aquilo era obra de Safira, que queimara wargs e orcs a torto e a direito.

 

Demorou poucos minutos para ela se situar. Tinha caído no vale, à esquerda de onde Thorin e seus homens enfrentavam Azog e Bolg.

 

Enquanto muitos orcs e goblins se perguntavam para onde tinha ido o dragão, Anna sabia que não estava segura — nem seus preciosos anões. Era preciso armar uma estratégia para protegê-los. Virar animal mudava os ânimos de Anna: dava-lhe coragem.

 

Mas mal ela imaginara que poderia voltar à batalha como um lobo negro, uma visão a petrificou: Azog agarrara Kíli pelas costas e o usava como uma espécie de escudo, seu tamanho o triplo do jovem anão. Talvez o líder orc estivesse usando Kíli para forçar os anões a recuar, mas ela não o ouvia, devido aos gritos e sons da batalha. Anna sabia que não podia se arriscar, não com aquele louco chamado Azog.

 

Num outro impulso, sem sequer perceber o que fazia, Anna já estava de pé e correndo até lá, gritando:

 

— Não! Não! Azog, solte-o agora! Deixe-o ir!

 

O orc pálido se virou ao ouvir a voz dela, espantado.

 

— _Snaga_...!

 

Anna parou de correr, assustada ao de repente se dar conta do que estava fazendo: estava no meio da batalha, desarmada, exposta e vulnerável.

 

Uma gritaria se instalou, de orcs e anões. Uns queriam pegá-la e os outros queriam salvá-la. Num reflexo, ela pegou uma espada de um corpo próximo para afastar os orcs, ameaçando-os.

 

— Para trás!

 

Os anões gritavam:

 

— Anna! Saia daí!

 

— O que está fazendo?!

 

Azog gritou algo que deteve os orcs. Depois o monstrão disse, em Westron:

 

— Se você se entregar a mim, escrava, eu soltarei o anão.

 

Anna insistiu:

 

— Não! Solte-o já!

 

Houve protesto geral dos anões, incluindo Kíli. Ela não distinguia as vozes, só as frases.

 

— Não faça isso!

 

— Anna, saia daí!

 

Azog apressou:

 

— Se vier até mim, eu não vou machucá-lo, escrava. Mas se eu tiver que buscá-la, vocês dois morrerão de maneira lenta e dolorosa.

 

Azog não parecia disposto a discutir.

 

— Está bem! — gritou Anna. Ela jogou fora a espada na hora, como se ela estivesse em brasa, e ergueu os braços. — Não vou resistir. Viu? Agora solte-o!

 

Um dos orcs a agarrou pelo braço e Kíli gritou, esperneando:

 

— Nãão!! Anna, não!

 

Thorin adiantou-se:

 

— Azog! Deixe-a ir! É a mim que você quer.

 

O orc riu-se:

 

— Então ela é sua mulher, rei anão? Ou é do jovem? De qualquer modo, vocês dois podem vê-la pela última vez. Ela agora é _minha_.

 

Anna foi levada para junto do líder orc, e Kíli parecia aturdido:

 

— Por que, Anna? Por quê?

 

Ela deu de ombros, triste:

 

— Eu ia morrer por traição a seu rei, mas se o amor de minha vida não me ama mais, tenho orgulho em morrer para protegê-lo.

 

Kíli tentou argumentar, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Azog empurrou-o com força, antes de dizer:

 

— Oh, ela não vai morrer tão fácil, anão. Diga isso a seu rei!

 

Kíli tentou voltar para enfrentar o orc gigante, e Anna gritou para o anão:

 

— Não! Não faça isso!

 

Azog ergueu a manopla amputada para golpear o rapaz, e Anna se desesperou, dizendo a Kíli:

 

— Não! Vá, por favor! —  Ela não queria dizer o nome de Kíli. — Por favor! Não me faça morrer em vão.

 

Foi com extrema relutância que Kíli obedeceu. Azog virou-se para os soldados que seguravam Anna e ordenou, na língua gutural:

 

— [Levem-na para a jaula. Vou dá-la a quem garantir nossa vitória!]

 

Eles riram e era um som tão repulsivo que Dwalin varou um deles com seu machado ali mesmo, de tanto ódio. A luta recomeçou instantaneamente, ainda mais feroz. Anna gritou ao ver seus amados _khazâd_ em perigo, mas foi arrastada para o meio da guarda, longe dos anões.

 

Tudo parecia perdido.

 

Azog não sabia que ela tinha mais uma carta na manga.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Thorin estava atônito. Como a pequena tinha ido parar em pleno campo de batalha se estava presa na montanha? E por que, em nome de Durin, ela tinha se entregado a _Azog?_

 

— Ela desistiu, Thorin — disse Kíli, tentando conter as lágrimas, numa voz que oscilava entre a revolta e a desolação. — Ela pensa que você não a ama e desistiu de viver.

 

— Não!!

 

Dwalin disse:

 

— Temos que pegá-la! Vamos atrás de nossa rainha!

 

Fíli gritou, chamando os demais:

 

— Para a rainha!

 

A resposta ecoou nos campos:

 

— Para a rainha!!

 

Com gritos de guerra, o pequeno grupo investiu com ânimo redobrado contra os orcs, atraindo especialmente a guarda de Bolg e seu pai. Orcs tombavam feito moscas sob os golpes de anões e também dos humanos, que reforçaram o ataque. É que Bard vira Anna ser capturada e enviara reforços.

 

De repente, do alto, nova força se juntava aos combatentes: as Águias, que desceram sobre orcs com fúria implacável. Thorin sorriu ao ver as grandes aves retirando goblins dos penhascos com suas garras, jogando-os no meio dos inimigos, despedaçando wargs, seus guinchos se juntando aos sons da batalha. Os gritos de guerra antes pertenciam a orcs e goblins, mas não demorou para que esses soltassem gritos diferentes, de medo e horror. Agora os gritos de guerra eram de homens, elfos e anões.

 

Em meio à luta, Thorin procurava ficar de olho no local para onde Anna havia sido levada, mas ele já não mais a via. Não importava: ele iria até os confins da Terra Média para encontrá-la.

 

Do nada, ou aparentemente do nada, surgiu um gigantesco urso marrom que atacava orcs como se fossem feitos de palha. Sua presença diminuiu os números dos inimigos, e foi assim que Thorin se viu frente a frente com Azog.

 

— Essa noite beberei seu sangue, rei anão! —  provocou o orc. — E vou obrigar sua mulher a olhar para sua cabeça sem vida enquanto eu a possuo!

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha rosnou, olhos vermelhos numa fúria gelada:

 

— Você fala demais, maneta.

 

E Thorin usou seu machado enorme no outro braço de Azog. Dessa vez não o decepou, mas o adversário sentiu o golpe. O orc gigante urrou, derrubando o mangual, e tentou furar o inimigo com o arremedo de prótese no braço amputado. A cota de mithril protegeu Thorin, mas se rasgou.

 

Os dois passaram a trocar golpes violentos, distanciando-se dos demais. Thorin não enxergava mais nada nem ninguém: tinha um ódio negro no coração e várias contas a acertar com Azog. Havia a morte de seu avô, de seu irmão, de Fundin, pai de Dwalin e Balin...

 

Mas havia muito mais. Aquele orc provocava tamanho pavor em Anna que fazia Thorin querer desossá-lo só pelo terror que causava em sua amada. E agora ele a tinha. Não, Thorin não permitiria.

 

Tão concentrados e encarniçados estavam os dois em sua luta pessoal e ódio mútuo que não prestaram atenção nos embates à volta.

 

Portanto, nem Thorin nem Azog viram quando Beorn, na pele de um urso colossal, derrotou e esmagou Bolg sozinho. Ao perceberem o fim de um de seus maiores líderes, os demais orcs se amedrontaram e recuaram, desgostosos.

 

O movimento em suas hostes atraiu a atenção de Azog. Quando ele viu o filho no chão, transformado em pouco mais do que uma massa disforme, o grande orc pálido soltou um urro de dor e ódio capaz de estremecer todo o vale. Thorin avançou para dar-lhe um golpe mortal, mas se deteve ao ver a expressão repentina de surpresa de Azog, interrompendo seus lamentos pela perda do filho. Então Thorin viu a ponta de uma espada saindo pelo abdômen do grande orc, um brilho azul pronunciado se destacando na escuridão.

 

Azog virou-se para ver o que o tinha atingido, e Thorin espantou-se ao ver o pequeno hobbit, o ladrão Bilbo, ainda com a mão no punho da espada, o rosto banhado em lágrimas crispado numa mistura de fúria e dor, dizendo:

 

— Isso é por Anna, seu nojento! — Bilbo retirou Ferroada das costas do orc, que caiu de joelhos, ferido. Bilbo encarou Thorin e disse, chorando: — Ela morreu, Thorin!

 

Ao ouvir isso, o Rei sob a Montanha sentiu algo quebrar-se dentro de si. Agarrou seu imenso machado e partiu para cima do orc, com toda sua dor e toda sua fúria, com um grito que não soava humano. Num único golpe, Thorin arrancou fora a cabeça do orc pálido, fazendo-o tombar sem vida no campo de Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos.

 

A cabeça de Azog, o Profanador, rolou desajeitadamente pelo terreno irregular até perder a força e ficar parada, os olhos claros sem vida olhando diretamente para Thorin.

 

**Palavras em orcish**

_snaga_ = escravo

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul**

_khazâd_ = anões


	57. Sob o cuidado de elfos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alerta de angst na luta para salvar Anna

 

 

Thorin não estava coerente, muito menos Bilbo. O pobre hobbit estava desolado, mas conseguiu dizer ao rei anão que usara seu anel para não ser percebido pelos orcs e assim localizara a jaula onde tinham posto Anna. Thorin foi até lá com Dwalin.

 

Transtornado, Thorin viu a gaiola usada para prender animais, e havia um pequeno corpo deitado no interior dela. Em poucos golpes de machado, o rei anão destruiu a odiosa gaiola e abriu caminho até sua amada.

 

Ajoelhado no chão, Thorin puxou-a para si, certificando-se primeiro que era mesmo Anna, sem sentidos, o rosto sujo e pálido, uma mancha de sangue no braço. O coração dele parou quando ele não conseguiu localizar no pulso nem sangue nem respiração para garantir que Anna ainda estava viva. Ele a pegou em seus braços e desesperou-se, apertando-a contra si.

 

—  Não...! **Não!**

 

Seu peito parecia incapaz de conter toda a sua dor, então Thorin jogou a cabeça para trás e gritou com toda a força de seus pulmões, um som primitivo. Era um grito amargo, contendo tamanha dor e solidão que os soldados mais próximos se afastaram — até mesmo seus próprios companheiros. Mesmo as Águias Gigantes que sobrevoavam aquela parte do campo de batalha voaram para mais perto, para ver o que acontecia.

 

Ainda agarrado ao corpo imóvel, Thorin sentiu o tempo parar e o eixo da Terra se mexer. Louco de dor, ele provocava terror em todos e nenhuma alma ousava chegar perto dele. Então um se adiantou: Beorn (que ninguém soube dizer como chegara até ali).

 

O grande homem pôs uma mão no ombro do anão. Thorin se virou para ele, vendo a expressão de tristeza no rosto do homenzarrão.

 

Se havia algum tipo de rachadura na alma do rei de Erebor, essa abertura se abria ainda mais, como um abismo de dor. Ele se virou para Beorn e fez o impensável.

 

— Por favor... — implorou Thorin. — Ela não respira... Está morrendo. Se ela morrer... Se ela m-morrer...

 

Não conseguiu terminar. Thorin não era homem de suplicar. Seu orgulho de descendente de Durin não o permitiria fazer isso. Mas agora isso ficara no passado. Por Anna, ele imploraria, suplicaria. Não por si mesmo, mas por sua pequena.

 

Sua _ghivashel_.

 

Beorn simplesmente assentiu e deixou Thorin colocá-la em seus braços gigantes, que pareciam ainda maiores em comparação ao corpinho diminuto de Anna. 

 

— Thorin Oakenshield — disse Beorn —, você também tem ferimentos que devem ser tratados.

 

— Não perca tempo. Ajude minha pequena. Eu o encontrarei.

 

Beorn deu um grande suspiro, murmurando:

 

— Esquilinho...

 

Em plena luta, Beorn atravessou o campo de batalha sem que ninguém o incomodasse. Ninguém ousava desafiar o gigante.

 

Os outros membros da companhia cercaram Thorin, protegendo-o, pois a batalha ainda estava em curso. Mas para Thorin, porém, tudo parecia inútil e sem sentido. Só naquele momento, em que ele estava prestes a perder tudo aquilo que ele realmente achava importante, ele se via totalmente impotente. Naquele momento Thorin Oakenshield via a si mesmo como uma figura patética: um reizinho velho, mesquinho e ganancioso.

 

Durante o resto da batalha, Thorin parecia estar em transe, sem vontade própria. Mas ele não tinha mais vontade nem desejo. Seu desejo, sua vontade de viver, estava longe, ferida, lutando pela vida.

 

 _Se_ ainda estivesse viva.

 

Aliás, vida era o que menos havia naquele lugar. Sangue voava por todos os lados, orcs e goblins caindo por seu machado, morte à sua volta. Ele via uma quantidade incontável de mortos, e também muitos moribundos. Quem não estava morto morreria em breve.

 

Thorin estava dilacerado, obrigado a enfrentar o gosto amargo das consequências de sua teimosia. Seria esse o preço que ele iria pagar? Adicionar Anna e seu filho não-nascido ao grupo de vítimas? Mas nada fazia sentido sem ela: o tesouro, a Arkenstone, a reconquista de Erebor. Sem Anna, de que adiantaria? Nada valeria a pena.

 

Quando, finalmente, os gritos de vitória soaram, dando conta que o inimigo tinha sido cercado ou fugia, Thorin não se juntou à celebração. Ouviu a alegria dos combatentes, recebeu tapinhas de parabéns, tentando não parecer tão distante da euforia dos que comemoravam o fim da matança.

 

Para Thorin, porém, o pior mal tinha começado.

 

A passos trôpegos, o rei anão atravessou o campo de batalha numa espécie de estupor, incerto se tinha forças para enfrentar o que provavelmente o esperava a seguir.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Assim que Beorn pôs-se a carregar Anna para o local onde aparentemente estavam alojando os feridos, Bilbo Baggins decidiu segui-lo. Na verdade, talvez não tenha sido uma decisão consciente, mas quando Bilbo viu Anna indo embora, alguma coisa lhe dizia para ir junto.

 

Foram parar numa tenda onde curadores elfos e humanos atendiam feridos dispostos em macas. Beorn era tão grande que precisou se curvar muito para entrar.

 

Um elfo esguio e elegante veio até o gigante, que estendeu Anna. O elfo se espantou ao ver o tamanho diminuto:

 

— É uma criança, é um humano?

 

Um outro elfo gesticulou para Bilbo:

 

— Você é aquele hobbit dos anões. Esse aqui é seu parente?

 

Bilbo assentiu:

 

— Minha sobrinha.

 

Se os elfos se espantaram por ver uma mulher, nada disseram. Um deles apontou:

 

— Coloque-a na maca enquanto eu chamo o curador.

 

Beorn obedeceu, e nunca se vira o homem gigante tão triste. Ele se virou para Bilbo.

 

— Preciso ir agora, coelhinho. Você ficará com o esquilinho?

 

Bilbo assentiu, já ao lado de Anna. Beorn disse:

 

— Diga ao curador que ela pode ter tomado _staselas_. Não perca a esperança.

 

Bilbo assentiu automaticamente, sem parar de encarar Anna, sentindo lágrimas quentes e grossas rolando por suas faces. O troca-peles saiu, mas o hobbit sequer prestou atenção.

 

Era difícil para Bilbo acreditar no que acontecia. Parecia irreal, um pesadelo do qual ele parecia ser incapaz de acordar. Ali estava Anna, mas... não parecia ser a Anna que Billbo conhecia.

 

Uma voz às suas costas interrompeu seus pensamentos.

 

— Oh, por Ilúvitar...! Essa é Lady Anna?

 

Bilbo se virou para o elfo recém-chegado. Ele indagou:

 

— Você a conhece?

 

— Eu a tratei em Mirkwood — disse o curador, aproximando-se para examiná-la. — Sou o curador de Sua Majestade Thranduil. E você?

 

— Sou tio de Anna — apresentou-se. — Bilbo Baggins.

 

Estendeu a mão, mas o curandeiro apenas fez um meneio de cabeça, indagando:

 

— Mestre Baggins, já que está aqui, pode ajudar?

 

— Do que precisa?

 

— Preciso sair e avisar meu senhor que ela está aqui. Enquanto isso, pegue água e um pano e comece a limpá-la. Aproveite e veja se tem algum ferimento mais grave que não vimos. Volto já.

 

O elfo se afastou e Bilbo obedeceu imediatamente. Enquanto ele fazia o que lhe era pedido, ouviu um tumulto do outro lado da tenda. Não teria prestado atenção se não tivesse ouvido vozes conhecidas:

 

— Saia da minha frente, _elfo!_

 

— Deixe-nos passar!

 

— Por favor, mestre elfo, precisamos entrar.

 

Bilbo se ergueu:

 

— Kíli! Fíli!

 

Os dois jovens localizaram Bilbo e foram até ele, levando também Óin e Ori, para desprazer dos elfos presentes. Todos os anões pareciam angustiados.

 

— Mestre Boggins — disse Kíli —, como está ela?

 

— Ainda não sabemos, mas não parece nada bem. E Thorin?

 

— Está a caminho — disse Fíli. — Tem alguém cuidando dela?

 

— O curador do rei Thranduil está encarregado dela. Disse que voltaria já.

 

Óin se ofendeu:

 

— _Elfos_. _..!_ Humpf! Bobagem! Deixe-me vê-la, mestre ladrão.

 

Embora Bilbo não gostasse de ser chamado de ladrão, ele nem se importou. Afastou-se e deixou o velho Óin trabalhar.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Thorin não parou nem pensou, e pareceu sequer não responder até entrar na enfermaria élfica improvisada. Seu coração estava ao mesmo tempo acelerado e apertado, como se quisesse estourar, mas receasse o fato.

 

Nada poderia minar sua determinação de ver Anna. Ele não escutava nada. O silêncio que o cercava era um inferno pessoal, abafando sua alma tentando gritar para ele que Anna morrera. Thorin não queria nem aventar essa possibilidade, muito embora no fundo de sua mente, ele soubesse o quanto isso era possível.

 

Ele ignorava o ambiente a seu redor. Humanos, elfos e anões retiravam seus mortos e empilhavam cadáveres de orcs e goblins. Montanhas de corpos começaram a ser queimados por motivos sanitários. Para anões, que favoreciam túmulos de pedra, a prática sempre era motivo de espanto, e só a prevenção de doenças a explicava. Thorin vira a mesma coisa em Moria. Seu irmão Frerin tinha sido um dos anões queimados.

 

Agora, a mesma coisa acontecia aos pés da Montanha Solitária. Thorin caminhava sem ver nada, a mente fixa em Anna. Dwalin seguia atrás de Thorin, no seu jeito grave e circunspecto. A presença de Dwalin, com seus modos sensatos e práticos, sempre representou um conforto para Thorin. Naquele momento, porém, nada seria capaz de confortá-lo.

 

Ao contrário de seus companheiros, Thorin entrou na tenda em silêncio. Afinal, o barulho interno em sua cabeça o fazia se sentir num ambiente caótico.

 

Seus olhos imediatamente localizaram Kíli e Fíli. Ambos pareciam exaustos, os cabelos desgrenhados, cortes e machucados em seus rostos sujos com resquícios da batalha. Balin estava perto deles e tinha uma expressão inacreditável de tristeza e perda irreparável. Ori parecia prestes a quebrar a qualquer momento, como se fosse uma peça de vidro. Óin parecia desgastado e exaurido além de seus longos anos. Bilbo estava irreconhecível, seu rosto desprovido de qualquer alegria e expressão de vida.

 

Todos tinham os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Contudo, Thorin notou que Bilbo, Fíli, Kíli e Ori ainda tinham lágrimas vazando de seus olhos.

E deitada numa cama improvisada, Anna jazia deitada, imóvel, parada. Parada demais. E estava mais pálida do que nunca, uma cor branca que não era natural.

 

Ela estava deitada em lençóis limpos, sem traços de sangue. Óin deve ter trocado tudo, pensou Thorin, para deixar Anna mais apresentável.

 

Por Mahal, ela parecia estar apenas dormindo. Anna parecia tão tranquila, tão pacífica, que se Thorin não soubesse da verdade, ele poderia pensar que sua pequena, sua pequena doce e inocente estivesse apenas dormindo. Infelizmente não era o caso.

 

Num passo mecânico, quase automático, Thorin foi até a cama. Kíli abriu a boca para dizer algo e foi para frente, como se fosse falar com ele, mas Balin o segurou com um toque delicado e firme. Kíli se deteve e fechou a boca, desinflando-se como se fosse um fole de forja. Thorin ignorou isso tudo, ficando ao lado da cama de Anna, suas pernas mal o sustentando quando ele olhou para a sua amada.

 

Naquele momento, Thorin se deu conta que achava Anna linda. A aparência dela nunca o desagradara, mas ele não tinha notado que Anna era capaz de lhe tirar o fôlego. Ela não era de sua raça, não tinha barba, mas ele já sabia que isso o agradava. Naquele momento, porém, Thorin encarava o cabelo dela, cortado por ordem do rei anão e queimado pelo fogo de dragão, levemente encaracolado, e passou os dedos pelas mechas, suaves e sedosas. Seus dedos encostaram no rosto de Anna, e Thorin teve um choque.

 

Todas as vezes que Thorin tocara Anna, ela era quente e irradiava calor como um sol suave de primavera. Agora, porém, ela estava fria como gelo de inverno. Aquilo perturbou Thorin, embora não devesse. Ele tinha visto morte e sabia que um corpo podia ficar bem frio. Mas Anna não. Anna nunca deveria ficar fria, e Thorin não podia conter sua surpresa.

 

Ele a encarou, desejando fortemente que ela pudesse viver. Lágrimas que até então tinham sido negadas a ele distorceram sua visão, e seu rosto se contraiu numa máscara de desesperança e dor. Thorin sentia que seu próprio coração e sua alma também choravam a perda de sua amada. Ele queria gritar novamente, mas a garganta estava fechada pelo desespero.

 

Fora de controle, Thorin deixou as lágrimas caírem na pele fria e impecável de Anna. Caíam no rosto dela, nas bochechas, nos olhos, nos lábios... Lábios que ele queria beijar, olhos cor de mel que o encaravam com doçura e amor, bochechas que ele adorava ver tornarem-se rosadas...

 

Thorin soluçava, seu corpo sacudindo quando ele se curvou sobre o corpo de Anna, encostando sua testa na dela. O longo cabelo de Thorin os afastava dos demais, criando uma espécie de casulo entre os dois.

 

O que tinha acontecido? Por que Anna tinha aparecido no meio da batalha? Como Thorin tinha falhado com ela de maneira tão fragorosa?

 

Se Thorin tivesse sido um bom marido e um bom rei, a vida de Anna teria sido preservada. Tudo o que ele queria era consertar isso, trazer Anna de volta, ouvir a risada dela, ver seu sorriso, ver sua barriga inchar-se com o filho de seu amor. Queria beijá-la, pegá-la em seus braços, levá-la ao seu leito nupcial e fazer dela sua eterna rainha.

 

Thorin queria passar o resto de seus dias com Anna, vendo o filho crescer, rodeado por seus sobrinhos. Queria ver Erebor se tornar ainda mais grandiosa com Anna a seu lado. Ele também queria levar Anna a Valle, até a Rivendell ou a Mirkwood, para onde ela quisesse ir, quem sabe ao Shire de Bilbo. Na verdade, Thorin faria qualquer coisa para ver Anna viva de novo, ver os olhos cor de mel se abrindo mais uma vez, e o sorriso radiante e quente como se ela fosse o sol de Thorin.

 

Enquanto ele ainda se debatia com a parte de seu coração que o obrigava a encarar o fato que Anna podia ter ido para sempre e que nunca mais voltaria, um ruído lhe chamou atenção. Ele ergueu a cabeça.

 

E bile subiu-lhe à garganta ao ver quem estava na tenda.

 

Thranduil. Falando com Bilbo.

 

O curador elfo discutia com a companhia.

 

— Estão perturbando os pacientes, mestre hobbit — tentava argumentar o elfo. — Temos muito o que fazer!

 

Kíli insistiu, de cenho franzido:

 

— Ninguém vai sair daqui!

 

Thranduil tentou contemporizar, com uma voz suave:

 

— O jovem anão tem razão. A paciente é de grande importância. Talvez possamos transferi-la para uma ala mais reservada.

 

O elfo curvou-se a seu rei e começou a providenciar a mudança. Thorin se ergueu e foi até Thranduil. O rei élfico saudou-o:

 

— Salve, Thorin Oakenshield. A batalha é finda. Devemos acordar para um novo dia.

 

Thorin dispensou as formalidades e indagou:

 

— Vocês podem ajudá-la?

 

O elfo altivo garantiu:

 

— Farei o que puder. Os relatos do campo de batalha indicam que deve se reunir com seus parentes, Thorin Oakenshield. Quando voltar, teremos novidades sobre Anna.

 

Thorin se recusou:

 

— Podem chamar Dáin aqui, se quiserem que eu fale com ele. Do lado de Anna não sairei.

 

E voltou para o lado de sua amada, elfos que pensassem o que quisessem.

 

A companhia, aparentemente, pensava a mesma coisa, incluindo Bilbo.

 


	58. Hora de angústia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin Oakenshield não arreda pé da tenda

 

 

Após transferirem Anna para uma tenda menor, os elfos a examinaram mais uma vez. O tal curador deles assegurou a Bilbo que Anna vivia e tinha chances de se recuperar, pois não estava piorando. O hobbit tentou animar os demais, mas Thorin não confiava em elfos e não era naquele momento que iria começar.

 

As garantias dos elfos ficavam ainda mais difíceis de acreditar quando ele via Anna, tão pequena e pálida, numa cama feita para alguém obviamente muito maior. Thorin estava de joelhos, sem sequer se incomodar em arrumar uma cadeira. Ele não se separava da mão pequena e fria entre as suas.

 

Nem todos da companhia estavam dentro da tenda. Balin atendia aos assuntos de Estado, outros faziam guarda do lado de fora da tenda. Bilbo estava perdido, o pobre hobbit. De vez em quando ele tentava consolar Thorin, mas sabia que o anão estava além de consolo.

 

Thranduil entrou no local, acompanhado pelo elfo altivo que era seu filho Legolas. Eles se dirigiram primeiro ao elfo curandeiro, depois foram até a cama.

 

— Thorin, filho de Thráin — chamou Thranduil formalmente —, se nos permitir, vamos tentar um novo tratamento em Lady Anna.

 

Thorin assentiu e ergueu-se, afastando-se da cama. Thranduil e o curandeiro passaram a se ocupar de Anna, e Legolas ficou ao lado de Thorin e Bilbo.

 

— Por que tratam dela? — indagou o anão. — Pensei que não a considerassem como amiga. Parecem preocupados com a saúde dela.

 

Legolas respondeu, sem encará-lo:

 

— Lady Anna prestou um grande serviço ao Reino de Mirkwood. Temos uma dívida com ela.

 

Thorin o encarou, de maneira suspeita. Bem que seu avô dizia que era mais fácil arrancar rubis da rocha do que arrancar uma resposta direta de um elfo. Legolas acrescentou:

 

— Tive a impressão de que seu povo não conseguia apreciar totalmente o presente que Lady Anna representa. Fico feliz de ter me equivocado.

 

Thorin ergueu uma sobrancelha e mordeu uma resposta ácida. De todos, ele era o último que poderia emitir juízos de valor sobre outras pessoas, depois do modo como tratara Anna. Ter que ouvir isso de um elfo e não poder responder não era nada fácil para o anão orgulhoso.

 

Então Thorin se deu conta de Bilbo. O pobre hobbit parecia transtornado, ainda em choque.

 

— Mestre Baggins, eu... — Thorin começou. — Eu tenho muito a me retratar, meu bom ladrão.

 

O hobbit deu de ombros.

 

— Anna estava certa. Você estava doente, fora de si. Não sabia o que fazia.

 

— Fui muito injusto com você. Com vocês dois — retificou. — Preciso que me perdoem.

 

— Você sempre terá minha amizade, Thorin Oakenshield. Mas eu só... Eu não...

 

Bilbo interrompeu-se, desconfortável, como se estivesse em dificuldade de respirar. Thorin chegou perto dele.

 

— Bilbo? Você está bem?

 

Bilbo o encarou, engasgado:

 

— Thorin… Ela… — Ele pigarreou, tentando conter as lágrimas. — Ela é minha família, agora.

 

— _Nossa_ família — corrigiu Thorin. — Nossa pequena.

 

Os dois se entreolharam, trocando sorrisos apreensivos. Bilbo respirou ruidosamente, tentando manter o otimismo. Mas então Thranduil voltou para perto deles.

 

— Ela está estável agora. Mas isso não é garantia nem para ela nem para a criança — disse o rei elfo severamente. — Ela deve permanecer dormindo, e isso será bom. Por favor, chame imediatamente se isso não se confirmar.

 

— Rei Thranduil, eu agradeço — disse Thorin, e ele se surpreendeu por falar de coração e com sinceridade, sem ressentimento.

 

Bilbo também balbuciou seus agradecimentos, e os elfos reais se foram, após reverências graciosas. A noite ia alta, mas Thorin sabia que não iria dormir, não iria comer e não iria se afastar de Anna. Ele estaria ao lado dela, fosse para vê-la morrer ou para vê-la acordar.

 

Após algumas horas, Bilbo ajeitou-se num canto da tenda, deitando-se sobre cobertores, mas sem poder dormir. Na verdade, ele queria dar privacidade a Thorin, que se mantinha ajoelhado na cama de Anna, segurando a pequena mão dela, encarando o rosto que amava.

 

Em voz baixa, Thorin dirigiu-se a ela:

 

— Parece cruel que você não possa me ouvir, minha pequena. Porque eu deveria tê-la ouvido antes. — Thorin sentia a garganta se fechar e usou o polegar para desenhar círculos na mão de Anna. — Eu não entendia por que você me traíra. Só agora entendo que você foi a única a permanecer forte a meu lado. Você viu a doença trazida pelo ouro. Eu entregaria tudo, a montanha e meu trono para ter você de volta.

 

Thorin abaixou a cabeça, vendo a verdade em suas palavras. Ele perderia o ouro. Já perdera seu pai, seu irmão e um cunhado. Mas se ele perdesse Anna...

 

— Por favor, Anna, abra os olhos. — Ele segurou a mão dela entre as suas, suplicando. — Volte para mim, _âzyungâl_. Se você morrer... Eu morrerei também. Mas isso é mais do que eu mereço: ter meu descanso a seu lado no salão de meus antepassados. Eu morreria feliz só para poder vê-la sorrir mais uma vez, _ghivashel_.

 

Thorin sempre tentou expressar a Anna como ela era preciosa para ele. Mas a emoção daquele momento era demais. E se Anna nunca acordasse? E se ela morresse carregando seu filho não nascido, pensando que Thorin a odiava? E se ela jamais ouvisse aquelas palavras que ele agora pronunciava?

 

— Você não a merece, Thorin Oakenshield.

 

A voz solene de Gandalf soou atrás dele, como um mau agouro. O mago prosseguiu, severo:

 

— Você poderia viver mais mil anos só para reparar seus erros e ainda assim não seria digno dessa pequena.

 

— Eu _sei_ disso — rosnou Thorin, encarando-o com raiva dupla: raiva de si mesmo por tudo que tinha feito, e raiva de Gandalf, por estar coberto de razão. — Sei que não mereço, mas pode fazer algo por ela?

 

Gandalf suspirou, e Thorin finalmente reparou que o mago cinzento também não tinha saído ileso da batalha: seu braço estava numa tipoia. O maia explicou:

 

— Chamei pelo espírito de Anna o mais alto que pude. O resto depende dela.

 

Thorin também suspirou:

 

— Entendo. E os elfos? Podem ajudar?

 

— A magia dos elfos pode conseguir feitos extraordinários. Ainda não vimos tudo que Thranduil pode fazer. Não perca as esperanças.

 

Thorin se sentiu cansado:

 

— Talvez seja isso que eu mereça: vê-la finalmente morrer para salvar uma vida. E saber que eu poderia ter evitado.

 

— Sim, você poderia ter evitado — disse Gandalf, olhando Thorin com atenção. — Mas não adianta pensar muito nisso agora. Você tem seus próprios ferimentos para cuidar.

 

— Que os curandeiros venham até mim aqui — disse ele, olhando Anna. — Não sairei daqui até ela acordar ou... até a morte a levar.

 

Thorin deu as costas a Gandalf, acariciando os cabelos de sua amada. O mago franziu o cenho:

 

— Você sabe que tem deveres a cumprir, Rei Sob a Montanha?

 

Thorin não se deu ao trabalho de encará-lo:

 

— Então que arranjem outro candidato. Claramente, eu não sou o mais digno.

 

— Isso é o que veremos — disse Gandalf, saindo da tenda dramaticamente sem esconder sua contrariedade.

 

Thorin procurou pensar em Anna e não em magos intrometidos e encrenqueiros. Do seu canto da tenda, Bilbo observou:

 

— Não lhe dê ouvidos. É um bruxo irritante que gosta de se meter nos assuntos dos outros.

 

Thorin concordou em silêncio. E voltou a se ocupar de Anna.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Aparentemente, Gandalf não era o único a se irritar com a ausência de Thorin. Bilbo tentava agir como área de contenção, mas nem sempre funcionava. Os membros da companhia sempre indagavam por Anna e espiavam Thorin.

 

A manhã ia alta quando Balin entrou com Bard na tenda.

 

— Minhas desculpas, Thorin, mas Mestre Bard insistiu em falar com você – e visitar a consorte.

 

Com voz cansada, Thorin sequer se virou para ele antes de observar:

 

— Espero que não tenha vindo discutir a divisão de ouro agora. Dificilmente é o momento apropriado.

 

O homem grave disse:

 

— Não é isso, Thorin. Eu sei que o acordo será honrado. Por isso vim pessoalmente lhe trazer o tesouro de sua família.

 

O arqueiro que acertara Smaug abriu seu casaco esfarrapado e sujo. Thorin se virou e sentiu o estômago revirar ao ver o brilho multifacetado da Arkenstone.

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha teve a certeza que a gema magnífica não lhe evocava mais o sentimento de orgulho de sua juventude, o fascínio de outrora. Tudo que Thorin via ali era uma rocha brilhante.

 

Exatamente como Anna dissera.

 

E era a mesma maldita rocha que tirara Anna dele quando ele deveria tê-la protegido. Num único dia, sua vida tinha sido virada de cabeça para baixo. A Arkenstone era inútil: uma pedra fria e sem vida, incapaz de trazer o rubor de volta às faces de Anna.

 

— Tire esse pedregulho amaldiçoado das minhas vistas — rosnou Thorin baixinho. — Não quero pôr os olhos nisso nunca mais. Pode ficar com isso, ou jogar no lago ou no meio da floresta de Mirkwood. Para mim, isso é lixo. — Thorin notou que Bard o encarava, espantado. — Balin e os demais vão se assegurar que todos recebam sua parte, como foi combinado.

 

— Como queira, meu Rei — disse Balin, levando Bard para fora. O velho anão sabia que Thorin não aguentaria muito mais antes de começar a estourar com os outros. Balin conhecia Thorin há anos e nunca tinha visto estas reações no rei orgulhoso. A pequena o afetava de um jeito como nenhuma perda anterior.

 

Infelizmente, porém, havia uma conspiração para não deixar Thorin em paz. Primeiro, seu espírito se perturbara terrivelmente com as notícias dos curadores.

 

Thranduil alertara que fizera tudo a seu alcance. Mas os dias estavam passando e as chances de Anna e o bebê diminuíam.  Se ela não reagisse logo, seu corpo começaria a se enfraquecer por causa do bebê. E se tentassem retirar a criança, era quase certo que perdessem os dois.

 

Thorin sentiu seu coração se quebrando.

 

Horas mais tarde, uma discussão na porta da tenda envolvia Bilbo e uma voz que Thorin não reconheceu imediatamente. Foi quando o invasor praticamente atropelou Bilbo que Thorin reconheceu quem interrompia sua vigília.

 

Dáin.

 

— Então é aqui que eu o encontro, primo? — disse o anão das Colinas de Ferro. — Ocioso, enquanto sua companhia distribui toda a riqueza de Erebor?

 

Thorin não mordeu a isca e replicou calmamente:

 

— Balin é meu representante. Confio no julgamento dele.

 

— Tem ideia do quanto ele está dividindo?

 

— Você é que não tem ideia do quanto Erebor tem. Você quer uma parte do tesouro, primo? — Thorin começou a sentir sua parca paciência se esgotar. — Um tesouro, aliás, que você não ajudou a recuperar. Na verdade, se bem me lembro, você se _recusou_ a ajudar quando pedi para vir na expedição.

 

Dáin explodiu:

 

— Estão dando um parte para os _elfos!_

 

— Sim, porque estaríamos todos mortos sem eles! — Thorin tinha os dentes cerrados e isso nunca era um bom sinal. — Talvez, se nossa relação com os elfos fosse outra... Quem sabe nada disso teria acontecido... E minha _ghivashel_... — Thorin engasgou, o olhar voltado para Anna.

 

Dáin o encarou com desprezo:

 

— Então é isso que realmente acontece? Thorin Oakenshield chora feito uma velha carpideira por uma reles _concubina_ enquanto seu reino é saqueado por estrangeiros e traidores?

 

De repente, Thorin ficou cego de raiva e viu vermelho. Em segundos, antes que ele mesmo se desse conta, sua adaga estava na sua mão, apontada para a garganta de Dáin.

 

— Você não sabe nada sobre ela para falar assim — rosnou Thorin. — E eu sugiro que se retrate pelo modo como trata minha _khebabinh_ , a mãe de meu filho e futura rainha de Erebor.

 

Dáin estava prestes a responder quando todo som foi engolido por um guincho ensurdecedor, capaz de arrepiar os guerreiros mais experientes. Uma sombra gigantesca cruzou a tenda e uma lufada poderosa de vento sacudiu a lona. Da abertura da tenda, Bilbo entrou, excitado:

 

— Uma Águia Gigante! E ela traz alguém!

 

Thorin, Dáin e Bilbo correram para fora bem a tempo de observar a ave majestosa aterrissar no meio do campo, com dois passageiros. Gandalf correu a receber os recém-chegados. Dois elfos pularam do dorso da imensa ave.

 

— Gwaihir, grande senhor! — saudou Gandalf, com uma reverência. — Lord Elrond! Que surpresa, _mellonen!_

 

A majestosa ave saudou o mago:

 

— Gandalf, amigo sem penas, tivemos notícias perturbadoras. Lord Elrond pediu que eu o trouxesse o quanto antes.

 

— O que aconteceu? — indagou Gandalf.

 

Lord Elrond explicou:

 

— Há tempos Galadriel vem recebendo sinais sobre essa batalha pela montanha. Agora Gwaihir obteve confirmação por Beorn que Anna está muito doente. Isso se confirma?

 

— Sim, ela foi vítima de orcs — respondeu o mago de maneira sombria. — Thranduil tem cuidado dela, mas a situação não parece boa.

 

Gwaihir observou:

 

— Chegamos a tempo. Thorin Oakenshield — virou-se a águia —, Rei Sob a Montanha, como parceiro de Anna, permite que tentemos salvá-la?

 

Thorin curvou-se:

 

— Nobre Gwaihir, rei de todas as Águias de Manwë, por esse serviço, eu lhe ofereço todo o ouro de Erebor.

 

Dáin Ironfoot ficou vermelho ao ouvir aquilo. Ignorando o anão das Colinas de Ferro, Elrond cumprimentou o rei de Erenbor:

 

— Salve, Thorin, filho de Thráin. Guarde seu ouro. Pois o verdadeiro tesouro é aquele que viemos salvar. Vejo que Mestre Baggins terá muito o que contar no Shire, e talvez esta seja mais uma boa história. Mas antes deixem-me apresentar meu bom amigo Eldrin, que insistiu em vir.

 

Bilbo soltou um som de reconhecimento, e Thorin franziu o cenho:

 

— É o mesmo Eldrin que ajudou Anna em Mirkwood?

 

O elfo curvou-se:

 

— Tive a honra de ajudar Lady Anna, senhor. Ela salvou minha vida na floresta.

 

— Anna chorou muito sua morte — informou Thorin. — Vai gostar de saber que sobreviveu.

 

O senhor de Rivendell comentou:

 

— Devemos nos certificar, então, que ela saiba. Levem-me até ela.

 

Elrond, Gandalf e Thorin entraram na tenda. Logo em seguida, Thranduil chegou, atraído pela notícia de que elfos de Rivendell estavam no campo. Do lado de fora da tenda, Dáin deteve Bilbo:

 

— Essa Anna... É alguma princesa?

 

— Não, por que pergunta?

 

O senhor das Colinas de Ferro estava intrigado.

 

— Vejo quatro reis e um Istari preocupados com ela. Isso não aconteceria se ela fosse uma reles plebeia, como você.

 

Bilbo fechou a cara e respondeu, furioso:

 

— Acontece, Mestre Dáin, que eu sou um Baggins. Mais que isso: considero Anna minha sobrinha. Com sua licença!

 

O hobbit livrou-se do líder anão e entrou na tenda, a tempo de ver uma intensa troca de palavras em Sindarin, e parecia que todos falavam ao mesmo tempo naquela linguagem fluida e musical. Então Bilbo se lembrou de uma palavra, esquecida em sua mente.

 

— Alguém aqui conhece _staselas?_

 

Fez-se silêncio súbito e todos se voltaram para o pequeno hobbit.

 

**Palavras em Sindarin**

_mellonen_ = meu amigo

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_khebabinh_ = forjada

 _âzyungâl_ = amada

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 

 


	59. O problema com Kíli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin atende a uma emergência familiar

 

Bilbo Baggins tinha vontade de se encolher e se enfiar no cômodo mais profundo de Bag End. Três elfos, um mago e um Thorin o encaravam, abismados.

 

Gandalf quebrou o silêncio constrangedor, dizendo de maneira gentil:

 

— Meu querido Bilbo, onde você ouviu essa palavra?

 

O hobbit gaguejou:

 

— E-eu falei errado? Não tenho certeza...

 

— Você falou corretamente, mas são poucas pessoas que a conhecem — disse Elrond. — Quem disse isso?

 

— Foi Beorn — respondeu Bilbo, cada vez mais assustado. — E-eu me esqueci, desculpem, ele falou antes, mas eu... Desculpem, por favor, me desc-

 

Gandalf o interrompeu:

 

— Está tudo bem, Bilbo. Mas fale o que exatamente Beorn lhe disse.

 

O hobbit tremia:

 

— Ele disse que Anna podia ter tomado _staselas_. E que não deveríamos perder as esperanças.

 

— E ele tem toda razão — disse Gandalf. — Porque isso muda tudo.

 

Thranduil comentou com os demais:

 

— _Staselas_ explicaria muito da condição dela. E também por que os tratamentos não surgiram efeito.

 

Thorin quis saber:

 

— O que é _staselas?_

 

Elrond indagou:

 

— Trata-se de uma erva, mortal quando ingerida, mas inofensiva se apenas mascada. É capaz de simular a morte.

 

— Normalmente seu efeito dura algumas horas — completou Thranduil. — Mas ela já está assim há dias.

 

Elrond comentou:

 

— Isso não é bom. _Staselas_ pode levar à morte, sim.

 

— Não há nenhum antídoto? — quis saber Thorin, angustiado.

 

— Não que se saiba — disse Thranduil. — Os efeitos nunca demoram muito. É preocupante que Anna ainda esteja inconsciente.

 

— Ela é muito pequena — lembrou Gandalf. — Talvez por isso a erva tenha efeito mais duradouro.

 

Thorin parecia cada vez mais aflito:

 

— Deve haver alguma coisa que possam fazer.

 

Bilbo comentou:

 

— Será que é por causa do bebê?

 

Elrond voltou-se para ele, genuinamente surpreso.

 

— Bebê? Anna... está com _criança?_

 

Gandalf completou:

 

— Está grávida, sim. Isso é relevante?

 

— Mais do que imagina — disse Elrond, sombrio. — Mas teremos que lidar com isso de qualquer modo.

 

De trás do grupo, Legolas sugeriu:

 

— Quem sabe uma infusão de _athelas_ possa reverter os efeitos da _staselas?_

 

Elrond comentou:

 

— É uma boa ideia. Vou começar a preparar. Enquanto isso, Thranduil, explique-me quais foram seus procedimentos até o momento.

 

Os dois passaram a conversar em élfico, ao redor da cama de Anna, buscando uma forma de devolver a saúde à pequena. Thorin tentava acompanhar tudo, mas estava claramente fora de seu elemento. Ele se afastou da cama de Anna para dar espaço aos outros.

 

Eldrin aproximou-se do Rei Sob a Montanha, dizendo:

 

— Procure se animar, Majestade. Lady Anna está nas mãos das mentes mais competentes de toda a Terra Média. Eles vão curá-la.

 

Thorin encarou-o, dizendo:

 

— Posso ver por que Anna o considera tanto. É um bom amigo.

 

— É uma honra servi-la, Majestade — Eldrin fez uma reverência. — Ela me salvou e sempre terá minha amizade eterna. O Sr. Lindir também mandou a Lady Anna seus respeitos e votos de pronta recuperação.

 

Thorin observou:

 

— Tive a impressão de que Lindir não aprovava meu povo.

 

— Com todo respeito, milord — disse Eldrin —, ele só expressou desejos pela saúde de Lady Anna.

 

Thorin o encarou, por um minuto sem saber como encarar aquelas palavras. Mas o brilho divertido nos olhos de Eldrin fez o rei anão dar um suspiro e dizer, em um arremedo de irritação:

 

— É claro. Nada mais se pode esperar de um _elfo_.

 

Eldrin o encarou, agora sem esconder o riso:

 

— Entendido.

 

O diálogo amistoso entre elfo e anão foi interrompido pela entrada de Dwalin na tenda. O feroz anão lançou um olhar desconfiado para Eldrin, e o elfo curvou-se para Thorin antes de se juntar a Bilbo, Elrond e os demais.

 

Dwalin ainda rosnava para o elfo de cabelos pretos quando Thorin indagou:

 

— Como estão as coisas? Dáin está mais calmo?

 

— Não sei se está mais calmo, mas certamente está mais impressionado com as alianças políticas que a pequena obteve para Erebor.

 

— Serve-lhe bem — comentou Thorin, ainda contrariado com o primo. — Depois do que ele disse...

 

Dwalin quase o interrompeu:

 

— Não foi disso que vim falar. Entrei com o pretexto de saber sobre a pequena, mas acho que deve vir à montanha. Temos um problema.

 

— Um problema.

 

— É Kíli.

 

— O que tem ele?

 

Dwalin se lançou numa explicação completa em Khuzdul, e Thorin ficou agitado. Mesmo longe, Bilbo notou a agitação e foi até eles.

 

— Está tudo bem?

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Mestre Baggins, preciso de um favor. Parece que Kíli tem um problema que só eu posso resolver.

 

Bilbo se alertou:

 

— Kíli? Ele está bem?

 

— Vai ficar. Bilbo, fique com Anna, por favor. Volto assim que puder.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Thorin foi encontrar o jovem príncipe dentro da montanha, juntando sua mochila. Kíli estava de costas e não se virou, embora tenha ouvido Thorin chegar.

 

— Fíli me diz que está partindo — disse Thorin. — E diz que vai partir sozinho.

 

— Vou avisar nosso povo em Ered Luin que Erebor foi retomada. Demorarei menos se for sozinho. — Ele fez uma breve pausa e indagou, ainda de costas: — Como está Anna?

 

— Mais elfos chegaram. Têm esperança de curá-la.

 

— Isso é bom.

 

Thorin pediu:

 

— Kíli, fale comigo. O que há com você? Olhe para mim.

 

— Não posso, Thorin — disse o rapaz, angustiado, de cabeça baixa. — Como posso olhar para você? E como _você_ pode olhar para mim...?

 

— Em nome de Mahal, Kíli, do que você está falando?

 

Kíli se virou, e Thorin viu que ele tinha os olhos cheios d'água e a voz embargada.

 

— Não posso ficar aqui. É minha culpa Anna estar nesse estado. Se eu tivesse sido mais rápido, Azog não teria me capturado e Anna estaria bem!...

 

— Não diga isso — falou Thorin. — Isso não é verdade.

 

— Claro que é! É minha culpa!

 

— Então quer dizer que a culpa foi minha quando Anna enfrentou um warg sozinha e quase morreu?

 

O rapaz negou com veemência:

 

— Thorin, claro que não! Eu vi tudo. Você não teve culpa nenhuma.

 

— Nem você tem culpa neste caso. — Thorin suspirou. — Mas eu me senti culpado na época, tanto como você se sente agora. Ela se arriscou por mim. Quase morreu. Agora ela se arriscou por você. Porque é assim que Anna é. Entenda que sou tão culpado quanto você, Kíli. Essa é Anna: generosa com os que ela ama.

 

Kíli encarou-o para ter certeza de que ele realmente era sincero.

 

— Mas... _Parece_ ser minha culpa, Thorin. Eu me sinto tão culpado.

 

— Ainda bem que Anna não está aqui — disse Thorin. — Já imaginou o que ela diria se ouvisse o que está dizendo?

 

Com um suspiro, Kíli tentou sorrir, mas ainda estava angustiado. Cortava o coração de Thorin ouvir a voz sempre alegre e animada de Kíli soando tão miúda e aflita:

 

— E... se ela morrer por minha causa?

 

— Vou repetir: você não tem culpa pelo que aconteceu a Anna. Se há algum culpado, é Azog, maldito seja. Se ela morrer... — Thorin respirou fundo, tentando se controlar, antes de tentar de novo. — Se ela morrer, então teremos que conviver com a morte de mais um inocente em batalha, e nos lembrarmos que essa é a razão pela qual devemos sempre abominar guerras. A morte, a destruição e o horror são as únicas certezas que trazem. Anna tentou me dizer isso, mas eu estava doente demais, obcecado por ouro, para me lembrar dos verdadeiros tesouros à minha volta.

 

O rapaz abaixou a cabeça, desolado. Thorin indagou:

 

— Kíli, posso lhe pedir um favor?

 

— Sim, Thorin — disse o jovem. — O que quiser.

 

— Não me faça perder você. Vou precisar de você e de seu irmão para reconstruir Erebor e viver em paz com nossos vizinhos. Espero poder contar com sua ajuda.

 

— Tio...

 

Kíli o abraçou, e Thorin teve certeza de que o rapaz estava emocionado. Desde que deixara de ser criança, Kíli jamais o chamava de tio, a menos que estivesse muito comovido. Abraços e demonstrações físicas de afeto não eram gestos costumeiros na linhagem de Durin, mas aquele momento também não era comum. Thorin abraçou o rapaz, como se tivesse voltado no tempo e Kíli fosse de novo o menino travesso que se metia em encrencas e deixava Thorin de cabelos brancos.

 

— Venha, criança de Durin — chamou Thorin. — Prometi a Bilbo que não demoraria a voltar para junto de sua futura tia.

 


	60. Impensável

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A condição de Anna muda de repente

 

Assim que Thorin entrou com Kíli na tenda onde os elfos cuidavam de Anna, ele sabia que havia algo no ar. Primeiro, todos pararam de falar e o encararam, ansiosos e tensos em silêncio. A única exceção era Bilbo, de costas, curvado sobre Anna.

 

Sem saber se o coração queria parar ou acelerar, Thorin quis saber:

 

— O que houve?

 

Os olhos caídos de Gandalf pareciam ainda mais tristes quando a voz dele soou, cansada e velha:

 

— Íamos mandar chamá-lo, Thorin Oakenshield. A condição de Anna piorou.

 

Kíli se alarmou:

 

— O quê?

 

Thranduil também parecia desgastado ao responder:

 

— Ela não reagiu bem ao tratamento. Sinto muito.

 

Thorin estava sem voz, e não sabe dizer como conseguiu pronunciar:

 

— Ela... está...?

 

Elrond respondeu, sombrio:

 

— Ainda não, mas é melhor fazer suas despedidas logo.

 

Bilbo se ergueu para dar lugar a Thorin. O Rei Sob a Montanha quase não reconheceu o hobbit quando ele se virou: o rosto inchado, nariz e olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar. Bilbo teve que ser amparado por Gandalf para se afastar.

 

Thorin se aproximou da cama, levado por um movimento meramente mecânico de suas pernas. Sem perceber, ele se debruçou exatamente como Bilbo sobre o corpo imóvel e gelado de Anna, deitado na cama feita para alguém muito maior do que a pequena. Ela não parecia sequer estar respirando, de tão totalmente imóvel.

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha não deteve as lágrimas que caíam sobre o rosto de sua amada. As mãos dele acariciaram os curtos cabelos claros, as bochechas frias. Num gesto de derrota, ele descansou sua cabeça sobre o peito de Anna e soluçou em silêncio.

 

Todo o ambiente estava quieto. Thorin não tinha visto, mas todos tinham saído para dar ao rei anão privacidade no adeus a sua amada. Só que Thorin não estava pronto para se despedir da pequena que tinha entrado em sua vida de maneira tão intensa. Ele queria ter anos ao lado de Anna, envelhecer ao seu lado, vê-la envelhecer, acompanhar o filho deles crescendo em Erebor. Onde estavam esses anos? Por que Thorin não podia tê-los? Que maldição ele carregava que o impedia de ser feliz?

 

As lágrimas de Thorin não paravam de rolar. Na verdade, não pareciam secar. Ele continuava a acariciar a pele de Anna, cabeça no peito dela, sem notar nada, nem mesmo o movimento gentil do peito dela, para cima e para baixo. Então Thorin parou e franziu o cenho.

 

Havia movimento. _No peito dela._

 

O rei anão sentou-se na cama, afastando as lágrimas para observar com atenção. Ele levou muitos minutos para ter certeza que o movimento era mesmo a respiração de Anna, pois eram intervalos muito irregulares. Mas era verdade. Ela respirava, mas agora com mais vigor.

 

Ela respirava. Ela _reagia_.

 

Sem poder reprimir a explosão de alegria, Thorin beijou os lábios gelados e secos com um sorriso murmurando " _âzyungâl_ " antes de correr para fora da tenda, aos gritos.

 

Anna estava viva.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

A notícia se espalhou como fogo sobre palha por todo o acampamento e também pela montanha. A consorte do Rei Sob a Montanha tinha voltado dos mortos, era a voz corrente. Bilbo não escondia o quanto estava se divertindo com as diversas versões para a recuperação de Anna.

 

Os homens do Lago eram os mais confusos. Muitos achavam que o hobbit doente era o próprio Bilbo. A diversão do dito Bilbo Baggins era falar que o seu sobrinho doente era na verdade uma sobrinha que em breve se casaria com o rei de Erebor.

 

Se estavam confusos, os elfos de Mirkwood, claro, recusavam-se a demonstrar. Mas a atitude de reverência do rei élfico para com a criatura encorajava-os a estender esse tratamento a todos. Para todos os de fora, portanto, os únicos que sabiam o que estava acontecendo eram os elfos.

 

Quando os elfos confirmaram a melhora de Anna, Bilbo ficou tão aliviado que finalmente pôde descansar. Dormiu uma noite inteira e acordou tão bem que incentivou Thorin a fazer o mesmo. Como esperava, porém, o hobbit foi ignorado.

 

Porque Thorin, irredutível, recusava-se a deixar o leito de Anna enquanto ela não acordasse. A melhora era visível: o rosto dela voltara a ter cor, e, com a ajuda de Bilbo, os elfos até conseguiram fazê-la ingerir mais um pouco da infusão que salvara a sua vida, mesmo inconsciente. Eles tentavam mantê-la isolada, mas a companhia protestava, exigindo ver a pequena a quem todos tinham adotado.

 

Bilbo notou o alívio entre os elfos de Rivendell, mas Lord Elrond parecia três vezes mais enigmático. Ele chamava Gandalf para longas reuniões, e os dois ficavam cochichando em élfico, sem deixar sequer Thranduil participar.

 

Havia alguma coisa acontecendo. E nem Thorin percebia.

 

— Quando ela vai acordar? — perguntou o rei, impaciente.

 

— Não deve demorar — tranquilizou Elrond. — Quando isso acontecer, faremos um exame mais detalhado. Mas tudo indica que ela poderá se recuperar sem complicações.

 

— Óin também se mostrou interessado em verificar a saúde de nosso filho.

 

Elrond assentiu:

 

— Não há sinais de complicações para o bebê. Isso é espantoso, tendo em vista o que Anna passou. — Elrond ficou em silêncio um minuto antes de indagar: — Thorin, perdoe-me a curiosidade, mas gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta sobre Anna.

 

— Se eu puder responder, ficarei feliz.

 

— Disseram-me que ela se entregou ao orc Azog, o Profanador, para barganhar a vida de um anão. Era você?

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Não, era Kíli, filho de minha irmã Dís. Mas acho que Anna teria feito o mesmo por qualquer um da companhia. Ela disse isso a eles, certa ocasião. Não creio que eles tenham se dado conta do quão sinceras eram suas palavras.

 

Elrond assentiu, gravemente:

 

— Pode ter razão. E, corrija-me se eu estiver errado, mas esse Azog não era o mesmo orc que a tinha marcado com uma maldição das trevas?

 

— Gandalf disse que sim — respondeu Thorin. — Isso é relevante para a saúde dela?

 

— Não estou muito certo — confessou Elrond. — Mas acredito que ela tenha tomado _staselas_ pensando que seus captores desistiriam dela se pensassem que tinha morrido.

 

Thorin arregalou os olhos.

 

— Então ela não tentava abreviar sua vida? Kíli disse que ela desistira de viver, pensei que...

 

Não completou. Elrond pôs a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo:

 

— Paz, Thorin Oakenshield. Não é da natureza de sua eleita cometer tais atos.

 

Thorin respirou fundo, mais aliviado. E de todas as pessoas da Terra Média para consolá-lo e trazer-lhe conforto, o rei anão jamais imaginara que seria um _elfo_.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Thorin passava as noites na tenda, Eldrin de guarda do lado de fora. A guarda na verdade era só formalidade, já que não havia novos relatos de orcs e goblins na região e nem em Mirkwood.

 

Numa madrugada, Thorin ergueu a cabeça da cama de Anna para ver os olhos cor de mel fixos nele. Estavam abertos. Anna acordara, finalmente!...

 

Lentamente Thorin se ergueu, olhos azuis arregalados, respiração errática, como se ele temesse que aquilo fosse um sonho e Anna estivesse prestes a desaparecer diante de seus olhos. Ela o encarava, serena.

 

— Thorin... — A voz de Anna era estranha pela falta de uso. — Eu estou sonhando... ou estou morta...?

 

— Você está viva, voltou para mim... — Thorin sussurrou, estendendo a mão para tocar a bochecha dela com reverência. — Pequena...

 

Anna ergueu um braço para tocar a mão dele e certificar-se que ele era mesmo de verdade.

 

— Thorin... Acho que isso é mesmo real, porque você parece estar sem dormir há dias...

 

Com cuidado, Thorin a puxou para seus braços, afundando a cabeça em seus cabelos, murmurando:

 

— Perdoe-me, _ghivasha_... Sei que não mereço, mas ainda assim peço que me perdoe, minha joia mais preciosa... Eu lamento tanto... — Uma vez que ele começou a falar, parecia que as palavras não paravam de jorrar. — Agora posso ver que você tinha razão... Deixei-me levar pela doença de meus antepassados... Você foi fiel a mim, a nosso amor e eu lhe paguei tudo com traição e injustiça. Como sempre, eu provei ser indigno de você. Mas peço seu perdão porque sou egoísta e não sei viver sem você, _ghivashel_. Quando pensei que a tinha perdido, eu... eu...

 

Anna o interrompeu:

 

— Shh... — Ela o abraçava, consolando-o como se fosse uma criança acordando de um pesadelo assustador. — Está tudo bem... Eu estou aqui, meu amor.

 

Thorin tremia de emoção:

 

— Sinto que vou passar o resto da minha vida pedindo perdão e não será suficiente.

 

— Por favor Thorin... Eu preciso... preciso...

 

Anna não conseguiu terminar a frase, fechando os olhos. Ele se alarmou:

 

— O que foi? Está com dor? Você está bem?

 

Anna abriu os olhos, e eles estavam cheios de lágrimas.

 

— Por favor, me diga. O bebê... Está bem? Não me esconda nada.

 

— Oh, _âzyungâl_ — disse ele, com olhos suaves, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Sossegue. Nosso filho está bem, até onde se pode dizer. Mas querem fazer mais exames, agora que acordou.

 

— Estão todos bem? Kíli? Fíli? Bilbo? Os demais?

 

— Alguns feridos, mas todos levemente.

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Que bom. E você já pediu perdão a Bilbo? Ele deve ter ficado magoado.

 

Thorin garantiu:

 

— Seu tio me perdoou e juntos matamos Azog, que Mahal o faça sofrer eternamente. Pensamos que ele tivesse matado você. Bilbo desferiu o primeiro golpe para vingar sua morte.

 

Anna arregalou os olhos, repetindo:

 

— Bilbo... _matou_ Azog?

 

— Precisava vê-lo — Thorin soava orgulhoso do hobbit. — Ele usou a espada para vingar você.

 

— Oh, Bilbo... — Anna suspirou, fechando os olhos. — Eu queria muito vê-lo, mas estou ficando cansada.

 

— Então durma, _mizimel._ — Thorin inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a testa. — Conto o resto das novidades quando estiver melhor.

 

Anna mal mantinha os olhos abertos:

 

— Por favor, Thorin... Fique comigo.

 

Ele pegou a pequena mão que agarrava seu braço e a apertou:

 

— Ficarei com você até o fim de meus dias, _ukraduh_.

 

O rei anão ajeitou-se na cama, apertando Anna contra seu corpo. Ela se aninhou em seu peito, murmurando:

 

— Amo você, Thorin...

 

Ele respondeu, beijando a cabeça dela:

 

— E eu amo você, _uzayang._

 

Assim, abraçados, os dois caíram no sono: Thorin, de puro cansaço; e Anna, ainda torcendo para que aquilo não fosse apenas um sonho.

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Primeiro, Anna passou por exames. Ela ficou muito espantada com a presença de Elrond e também a de Thranduil. Depois quase teve um ataque ao ver Eldrin, seu grande amigo, que julgava ter morrido. A descoberta, claro, só trouxe a Anna ainda _mais_ dúvidas sobre seu estado mental.

 

Na verdade, Anna só começou a sossegar após relatos detalhados da batalha e um exame minucioso de Óin, atestando sua saúde e a de seu bebê.

 

— Muito bem, menina — disse o velho anão. — Para quem quase morreu, vocês dois estão muito bem.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Óin, tem certeza de que está tudo bem? E não consegue mesmo saber quando o bebê vai chegar?

 

— Bom, isso vai depender se ele favorecer o pai ou a mãe. Posso ler os presságios quando as estrelas forem favoráveis. Mas ajudaria se você pudesse lembrar quando começaram os sintomas. Os enjoos, por exemplo.

 

Anna deu de ombros.

 

— Acho que tive enjoos por toda a viagem. Lembro-me de ter problemas com comida em Rivendell, depois em Mirkwood, na Cidade do Lago e até aqui na Montanha Solitária.

 

Óin se espantou:

 

— Mas quando foi que vocês... er, consumaram o casamento? Não pode ter sido na cidade dos elfos!...

 

Anna enrubesceu:

 

— Oh, bem, na verdade... Foram algumas vezes, então não sabemos dizer quando foi exatamente.

 

O velho anão balançou a cabeça:

 

— Jovens impetuosos!... — E ele sorriu. — Mas suponho que um amor grande assim seja impaciente.

 

— Por favor, mantenha isso só entre nós, sim? Não quero que isso reflita mal para Thorin. Você sabe: decoro e tudo mais.

 

— Está bem, pequena.

 

— Óin, eu quero lhe agradecer por deixar os elfos cuidarem de mim. Sei que você tem restrições a eles.

 

Ele fechou a cara.

 

— Normalmente não confio nesses comedores de mato. Mas eu sabia que não lhe fariam mal. Além disso, eu nem sabia como começar a tratá-la, e eles têm tratamentos que não conheço. Mas não conte a eles que eu disse isso.

 

— Será nosso segredo. Obrigada, Óin.

 

— Por mim, você pode sair já desta cama. Mas os outros curadores precisam vê-la.

 

Essa parte foi um pouco mais difícil. Thranduil e seu curador queriam manter Anna na cama mais tempo, para dar oportunidade ao ferimento do braço sarar. Anna reclamou que nem o sentia mais, mas isso não comoveu os elfos de Mirkwood, é claro.

 

Elrond, contudo, foi surpreendente de várias maneiras. Em primeiro lugar, ele receitou caldos supernutritivos e leves caminhadas enquanto Anna se sentisse fraca. Mas num dia desses, o Senhor de Rivendell guiou Anna pessoalmente para fora da tenda, onde uma águia gigante a esperava. Elrond os apresentou:

 

— Anna, este é Gwaihir, senhor de todas as nobres Águias de Manwë. Ele me trouxe até aqui.

 

Anna fez uma reverência.

 

— Sinto-me honrada por conhecê-lo. Agradeço tudo que seu povo fez por meu amigo Eldrin e pela ajuda contra os orcs e goblins.

 

A águia soou, uma voz nobre e profunda:

 

— A honra é nossa, pequena irmã. Estarei esperando o dia de levá-la ao local onde se revelará sua herança.

 

Anna franziu o cenho.

 

— Minha herança?

 

— Tudo será explicado em tempo — garantiu. — Até lá, descanse.

 

Anna ficou intrigada com as palavras de Gwaihir. Elrond notou a dúvida dela e disse:

 

— Poderemos falar disso mais tarde. Por agora, porém, não se inquiete com isso.

 

Com um suspiro, Anna não insistiu. Afinal, quando não queriam ser diretos, elfos eram mais que irritantes. Pensou em perguntar a Gandalf, mas se deu conta que magos não eram muito melhores que elfos nesse quesito.

 

Durante o tempo que ficou de cama na tenda, Anna praticamente não fazia nada além de receber visitas. Uma delas, a de Mestre Bard, foi especialmente agradável: conforme prometera, ela lhe contou a história de como conhecera Thorin e sua companhia e envolvera-se na jornada para Erebor.

 

Outras dessas visitas, porém, eram bem inusitadas. Por exemplo, se alguém dissesse há poucos dias que ela estaria recebendo Thranduil para um chá, Anna teria rido sonoramente.

 

Mas lá estavam os dois. Alojados como podiam na tenda onde Anna se recuperava, no encontro mais inusitado que ela podia imaginar.

 

— Confesso estar um tanto constrangida, Majestade — admitiu Anna. — Afinal, nosso histórico...

 

O elfo altivo a interrompeu:

 

— Por favor, chame-me de Thranduil. Os rumores são que em breve teremos status reais semelhantes, então não há necessidade de cerimônia.

 

— Da mesma forma — disse ela —, meus amigos me chamam de Anna.

 

Thranduil inclinou a cabeça para o lado, como fazia quando estava intrigado:

 

— Somos amigos?

 

Anna lembrou:

 

— Ajudou a salvar minha vida e a de meu filho. Lutou lado a lado com nossos aliados e ajudou a derrotar os inimigos. Se isso não o qualifica para ser meu amigo, não sei mais o que poderia ser – independentemente do que tenha se passado anteriormente entre nós.

 

— É bem generosa com suas amizades. Imagino o que seu futuro marido dirá sobre aqueles a quem chama de amigo...

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Não tenho qualquer pretensão de apagar todas as mágoas e desconfianças entre elfos e anões, muito menos de mudar a opinião de um cabeça-dura como Thorin Oakenshield. Mas espero contribuir, de alguma forma, para diminuir o abismo entre vocês.

 

A isso Thranduil nada respondeu. Limitou-se a comentar:

 

— Confesso minha surpresa ao ver a deferência de Elrond com relação a você. Até então eu pensava que Lindir tinha exagerado demais em seus relatos.

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Lord Elrond sempre me tratou de forma excessivamente gentil, bem como Lady Galadriel. Digo e repito: de elfos e anões só recebi um tratamento cortês e honroso. Por isso nada me daria mais alegria do que ver as duas raças em clima de concórdia e harmonia.

 

Thranduil sorriu:

 

— Posso ver a mudança em você, Anna. Já fala como uma diplomata.

 

— Talvez tenha uma ponta de razão, Thranduil, mas não se engane: falo como uma mãe, uma que não quer ver seu filho crescendo num reino às turras com os vizinhos. E também estou contente que tenhamos decidido enterrar os incidentes ocorridos durante minha estada em Mirkwood.

 

— Fala de ter atacado meu filho e libertado meus prisioneiros?

 

Anna fingiu estar escandalizada:

 

— Estou sendo injustiçada em ambas as acusações. Jamais encostei um dedo em Legolas, a quem considero quase um irmão. Muito menos pude libertar um anão sequer de suas celas.

 

Thranduil não se conteve e indagou:

 

— Mas ao menos me responda com sinceridade: aquele tapa no anão... Foi apenas um teatro, não?

 

— Oh, não — garantiu Anna. — O tapa foi genuíno e Thorin mereceu. Na verdade, se ele aprontar mais alguma como aquela, rei ou não, certamente vai levar outro tapa.

 

Agora Thranduil arregalou os olhos.

 

— Milady, a senhora é admirável. Assustadora, mas admirável.

 

Anna ficou genuinamente surpresa com a revelação do poderoso rei élfico.

 

Mas também não pôde esconder uma pontinha de orgulho.

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _mizimel_ = joia de todas as joias

 _âzyungâl_ = amada

 _uzayang_ = grande amor

 _ukraduh_ = meu coração

 


	61. Mais surpresas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna obtém informações difíceis de acreditar

  


Anna também recebia visitas da companhia (suas favoritas). Na maior parte das vezes eles vinham em pequenos grupos, seguindo recomendação de Óin.

 

— Estamos tentando limpar tudo o mais rápido que podemos — informou Dori. — Agora, com calma, é que pudemos ver como as coisas estavam sujas.

 

Bofur esclareceu:

 

— Depois que descobrimos como o velho Smaug tinha emporcalhado a montanha, chamamos até o exército de Dáin para ajudar.

 

— Eles não gostaram muito — contribuiu Ori —, mas como Dáin estava em débito com Thorin...

 

— Débito? — repetiu Anna. — Como assim?

 

Antes que alguém pudesse impedi-lo, Bofur respondeu, animado:

 

— Eles se desentenderam feio, e tudo por causa de-

 

Dori gritou apressadamente:

 

— De ouro! Foi o tesouro! — Os outros o olharam, até Bofur, e Anna teve a impressão de que havia algo mais ali. Mas Dori apressou-se a continuar: — É, foi por causa do tesouro. Thorin tinha prometido dar uma parte aos elfos, lembra? Dáin não viu isso, então ele e Thorin brigaram. É, por causa dos elfos.

 

Anna indagou:

 

— Mas Dáin é primo de Thorin, não é? Eles não deviam brigar, ainda mais depois da ajuda que ele prestou a Erebor.

 

Bifur começou a gesticular, e Bofur respondeu:

 

— [Eu sei, mas não podemos dizer isso a ela. Thorin proibiu.]

 

Anna franziu o cenho, mas decidiu não perguntar nada. Ela se dirigiu a Bifur, e não escondeu a emoção:

 

— Foi uma pena seu presente ter se perdido em toda essa confusão, Bifur. Eu o adorei. Muito obrigada.

 

O anão sorriu para Anna, e Bofur disse:

 

— Ainda bem que mencionou, eu já tinha esquecido. — Ele pôs a mão no bolso e de lá tirou a pequena escultura de um lírio, feita em madeira. Entregou a Anna. — Nós achamos quando fomos limpar o local.

 

Ela mal se continha de tanta alegria, segurando a peça com cuidado. Tão maravilhada estava que parecia uma criança.

 

— Muito obrigada! Agradeçam a todos, por favor. É um dos meus bens mais preciosos. Essa florzinha significa muito para mim.

 

Bifur fez novos gestos, e Bofur traduziu:

 

— Bifur diz que está feliz por estar bem. E pelo bebê também.

 

Anna pôs a mão na de Bifur, sorrindo, e depois mudou de assunto, indagando:

 

— E como estão as apostas?

 

— Apostas? — repetiu Dori.

 

— Não precisam disfarçar — disse Anna. — Não acredito que ninguém tenha apostado sobre o bebê. Estou curiosa, só isso.

 

Eles se entreolharam, e Bofur deu de ombros:

 

— Você ia saber das apostas de qualquer jeito. E são muitas! — Ele continuou. — Quase todos apostam que será menino, parecido com o pai.

 

— Aye — sorriu Dori. — Um lindo principezinho da linhagem de Durin.

 

— Só isso? — quis saber Anna.

 

Bofur revelou:

 

— Nori está tentando recolher apostas sobre a data de nascimento. Já que Óin se recusa a dizer qualquer coisa...

 

Anna disse:

 

— Na minha terra, o nascimento de príncipes atraía todo tipo de apostas. Além da data, apostava-se no sexo, nome, peso, cor dos olhos, cor dos cabelos...

 

Os três encararam Anna como se ela estivesse revelando um grande mistério. Ao ver os rostos abismados, ela indagou:

 

— Vocês nunca pensaram nisso?

 

Dori comentou:

 

— Acho que Nori vai querer saber mais sobre isso, minha rainha.

 

Anna riu-se, olhando-os com carinho. Definitivamente, aquela era a sua família.

 

Mais tarde, foi a vez de Lord Elrond vir até ela. Anna o recebeu com um sorriso e boas notícias:

 

— Sinto-me muito bem hoje, milord. O cansaço diminuiu, e tudo indica que meu apetite está voltando.

 

— Isso me alegra — disse ele, sentando-se à beira da cama. — É uma preocupação a menos.

 

Anna disse, com sinceridade:

 

— Lamento ter-lhe causado preocupação. Mas não vou negar estar feliz por vê-lo e também por ver Eldrin tão bem de saúde.

 

— Eldrin lhe é muito fiel. Mas receio ter vindo lhe falar de outras coisas. Especificamente, um recado de minha sogra sobre você.

 

— Lady Galadriel?

 

— Ela viu seu destino naquele espelho formidável. Por isso me fez vir até aqui o quanto antes para buscá-la.

 

— Buscar-me? Para onde? Por quê?

 

Elrond respondeu:

 

— Ela queria que eu a levasse até Lothlórien, onde você seria treinada e assim cumpriria o seu destino.

 

Anna não estava entendendo:

 

— Como assim? Lord Elrond, perdoe-me, mas não entendo.

 

— Perdoe-me, mas estou tão confuso quanto você. Pois quando você esteve em Rivendell, Lady Galadriel viu seu futuro.

 

— Ela sabia o que ia acontecer?

 

Elrond respondeu:

 

— Ela viu seu futuro, mas o que ela viu e o que eu estou vendo são coisas diferentes.

 

— Poderia explicar melhor?

 

— Talvez seja melhor explicar do começo. Galadriel foi capaz de determinar sua verdadeira ascendência. Você tem sangue nínfico, embora não seja ninfa pura. Sua raça é parente da minha. Você é considerada família.

 

Anna sentiu uma revoada de borboletas em seu estômago.

 

— Não pode ser!... Desculpe, mas tem que haver algum engano. Eu sou humana, embora mais baixa do que costumava ser.

 

Elrond disse:

 

— Entendo sua confusão, mas na verdade esse seu corpo novo é seu verdadeiro corpo, de seu verdadeiro povo.

 

Estava difícil para Anna acreditar:

 

— Lord Elrond, não tenho intenção de desrespeitá-lo, mas tem algum engano aí. Só falta agora você me dizer que sou uma princesa perdida de algum reino esquecido!...

 

O elfo a encarou severamente:

 

— Não lhe disse isso, nem nunca foi cogitado. Mas me escute até o fim. É fato que ninfas desapareceram da Terra Média antes da criação dos elfos e humanos. E isso foi antes da Primeira Era. Diz-se que eram seres puros e inocentes demais, por isso não resistiram às iniquidades das demais raças e das demais criaturas, e então desapareceram. Há poucos registros de sua passagem por esse lugar.

 

Anna chegou a abrir a boca para contestar, mas se deu conta que já tinha sido grosseira, e deixou o Senhor de Rivendell continuar.

 

— Confesso que Galadriel não compartilhou todas as suas descobertas comigo, então só o que sei é que, uma vez treinada e com sua natureza revelada, seu potencial seria usado para reforçar as forças da luz contra as trevas que hoje ameaçam nosso mundo. É uma missão nobre e honrosa. Galadriel em pessoa seria sua instrutora.

 

Anna estava cada vez mais confusa, e Elrond disse, em voz suave:

 

— Ela acredita que esse tenha sido o motivo pelo qual você veio de seu mundo.

 

Anna arregalou os olhos. Elrond logo emendou:

 

— Mas não me pergunte a esse respeito, pois nada sei. Contudo, Beorn temeu por sua vida, e Galadriel me enviou para salvar sua vida e levá-la para Lothlórien.

 

Anna não resistiu a argumentar:

 

— Ela sempre soube de minha forte ligação com Thorin. Ela devia saber que eu não o deixaria.

 

Pesadamente, Elrond argumentou:

 

— O futuro que ela viu incluía a morte de Thorin Oakenshield no campo de batalha. Seu luto era tão profundo que você não conseguiria viver aqui e abandonaria Erebor sem hesitar.

 

Desta vez, ela ficou tão chocada que não pôde nem articular uma palavra, o coração acelerado. Ele se aproveitou do estupor dela para continuar:

 

— Imagine minha surpresa ao chegar aqui, ver Thorin Oakenshield praticamente ileso e você à beira da morte. E _grávida_. — Suspirou. — Debati-me muito sobre a possibilidade de evitar essa conversa, já que aparentemente seu destino parece já estar traçado e seu futuro, evidente. Por outro lado, não me pareceu correto negar-lhe nem a informação nem a escolha.

 

A moça sentiu os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas:

 

— Escolha...?

 

Elrond foi claro:

 

— A opção de vir comigo permanece disponível. Como eu mencionei, você é família para elfos. Uma prima, por assim dizer. Se vier, poderá fazer coisas grandiosas. Poderá fazer história.

 

Anna sentiu as lágrimas escorrendo.

 

— Eu teria que me separar de Thorin, não é?

 

Elrond assentiu.

 

— Depois que o bebê nascer, ele poderá ser criado pela família do pai, se ele fizer questão.

 

Ela quase perdeu a voz, e sussurrou, de tão apavorada:

 

— Eu... não poderia ficar com... meu bebê?

 

— Não seria aconselhável, pelo bem da criança — recomendou Elrond. — O treinamento envolve mágica e desenvolvimento de habilidades. O risco seria grande para o pequeno.

 

Ela fechou os olhos. Indagou:

 

— Se eu escolher não ir, não treinar... Quais serão as consequências?

 

O elfo respondeu sombriamente:

 

— A única certeza é que você jamais conhecerá seu potencial pleno. Fora isso, posso dar palpites, mas apenas isso. Um deles é que provavelmente você morrerá mais cedo. É nossa parente, e se estivesse totalmente desenvolvida, poderia resistir a doenças e à passagem do tempo. Sem isso, envelhecerá e morrerá.

 

— Quando?

 

— Impossível saber. Também posso imaginar que seus poderes atuais (e eu sei que você tem alguns) vão estagnar. Não acho que vá perdê-los, mas certamente não vão se desenvolver.

 

Tudo aquilo parecia tão distante da realidade de Anna. Ela confessou:

 

— Mas há algo que não entendo. Por que não posso ter meu bebê, fazer o treinamento e depois que terminar eu volto para Erebor?

 

Elrond a encarou como se estivesse olhando para uma criança de três anos. Usou um tom delicado para explicar:

 

— Não é assim que funciona. Se você decidir se submeter ao treinamento, esse compromisso é para vida toda.

 

Aí, sim, Anna sentiu um peso no estômago. Elrond acrescentou:

 

— Se aceitar, você será outra pessoa, mais grandiosa. E estará diretamente envolvida na definição dos destinos da Terra Média. Terá respeito e autoridade capaz de rivalizar com os mais poderosos Istari. Ademais, seu poder no momento é apenas uma ponta de seu potencial. Quando desenvolvido, ele será uma grande tentação para as forças do mal. Se voltar a Erebor, você estará desenvolvida, mas sozinha e vulnerável. Poderá se corromper. Em Lothlórien, estará mais protegida.

 

Cada vez mais, Anna se sentia perdida. Então ela se deu conta:

 

— Há quanto tempo vocês sabem a meu respeito?

 

A pergunta pareceu incomodar Elrond:

 

— Galadriel sentiu sua presença muito antes de conhecê-la em Rivendell. Mas faz muito pouco tempo que o quadro inteiro foi revelado. E tudo foi providencial: você não estava pronta para essa informação.

 

— Confesso estar bem pouco preparada agora...

 

— E isso é natural — disse ele, inspirando fortemente antes de suspirar. — Como eu disse, você tem uma escolha, e sua decisão será respeitada. Mas não há necessidade de decidir agora. Descanse, recupere-se. Tente não se preocupar. Depois conversamos.

 

— Está bem.

 

O elfo ergueu-se e Anna chamou-o, interrompendo sua saída:

 

— Lord Elrond! — Ele se virou e Anna disse, com sinceridade. — Agradeço por me contar. E por me oferecer uma escolha.

 

— Não sei se mereço agradecimentos, pela angústia que lhe trouxe. Fiz apenas o meu dever.

 

Anna fez uma reverência, que ele devolveu antes de sair da tenda. Ao se ver sozinha, ela se deitou, com um gemido curto ao pensar nas reviravoltas que sua vida insistia em apresentar.

 

Mais uma vez, Anna podia apostar que isso dificilmente aconteceria se ela tivesse ido parar em Hogwarts.


	62. Um pequeno desentendimento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin sendo Thorin

 

 

O movimento foi suave, mas o sono de Anna era tão leve que ela abriu os olhos e viu Thorin a encará-la.

 

— Desculpe, _ghivashel_ — disse ele. — Não tinha intenção de acordá-la.

 

Ela sorriu:

 

— Tenho dormido demais. Mas acordar e ver você a meu lado vale a pena.

 

Thorin beijou sua testa e Anna indagou:

 

— Como estão as coisas na montanha?

 

— Aos poucos, tudo se ajeita. Acredito que já tenha melhorado bastante desde a última vez que viu.

 

— Os rapazes me disseram. Também mencionaram que os homens de Dáin têm ajudado, depois de um desentendimento sobre o tesouro. — Thorin virou-se para ela. — Está tudo bem entre vocês dois?

 

Ele pegou a mão dela entre as suas, dizendo:

 

— Tudo foi esclarecido e Dáin agora viu a luz da razão.

 

Anna quis saber:

 

— Então vocês fizeram as pazes? Afinal, ele nos ajudou quando precisamos e além disso, vocês são parentes. Não podem ficar brigados por causa de ouro. Família é tudo, Thorin.

 

Thorin a encarou, como se medisse as próximas palavras. Finalmente, ele disse, solene:

 

— O que vou lhe contar é um dos segredos do meu povo, e você não deve repetir para outros. Você sabe que os _khazâd_ foram criados por Mahal. Viemos da terra, da rocha e do metal. Acreditamos que Mahal usou sua forja para dar a cada um de seus filhos um complemento, uma combinação perfeita. Chamamos a eles de _khebabhûn_ e _khebabinh_ : "forjado". Nenhum outro é mais precioso do que aquele que Mahal forjou especialmente para nós. Insultar um forjado por Mahal é insultar Mahal em pessoa. Você é minha _khebabinh_.

 

Anna estava emocionada. — Thorin, isso é lindo...

 

— É apenas a verdade — disse ele, decidido. — Você é minha forjada. Mahal fez você só para mim. Mahal me forjou só para você.

 

— Sim, você tem razão. Só algo assim grande poderia permitir que eu atravessasse as fronteiras do tempo e do espaço para encontrar você, feito só para mim. — Anna levou as mãos dele a seu rosto e fechou os olhos, sentindo os dedos grossos e ásperos em sua face. — Eu amo você, Thorin Oakenshield. Provavelmente sou louca por amá-lo tanto, mas sou impotente para me rebelar contra isso.

 

Thorin beijou a cabeça dela com carinho, observando:

 

— Seu amor salvou a minha vida e me curou. Não tenho como não acreditar que Mahal mandou você para mim, _ghivashel_. Agora teremos um lar, um pequeno e uma vida como nunca vislumbrei antes. Faremos uma festa grandiosa, comemorando nossa coroação e nosso casamento. Reis e rainhas virão de longe para prestar homenagem a Erebor retomada!

 

Uma ideia ocorreu a Anna:

 

— Thorin, sobre o casamento, posso dar uma sugestão?

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Bilbo voltava de uma agradável reunião com elfos, decidido a visitar Anna. No meio do caminho, ouviu o chamado:

 

— Bilbo!

 

— Sr. Boggins!

 

Só uma pessoa em toda Terra Média o chamava assim. O hobbit esticou o pescoço e, sem falha, logo localizou Kíli e Fíli vindo em sua direção.

 

— Oh, olá, rapazes! Que fazem deste lado do acampamento?

 

— Viemos visitar nossa futura tia — respondeu Fíli.

 

— Óin disse que em breve ela estará mais forte — explicou Kíli.

 

Bilbo convidou:

 

— Vamos todos, então. Eu também estou indo para lá.

 

Os três foram juntos e logo viram o elfo de guarda perto da tenda. Bilbo saudou:

 

— Olá, Sr. Eldrin. Tudo em ordem?

 

Eldrin saudou:

 

— Salve, mestre hobbit e amigos. Tudo corre em paz. No momento Lady Anna recebe o Rei Thorin.

 

Os três se entreolharam, e Bilbo fez a pergunta:

 

— Será que... devemos  esperar...? Hum... E talvez...

 

Os dois irmãos tentaram prender o riso, sem sucesso. Mas logo as risadas caíram, porque Thorin irrompeu para fora da tenda, bufando de ira:

 

— Então pode cancelar tudo! O casamento está cancelado!

 

De dentro, a voz de Anna soou a plenos pulmões, igualmente irritada:

 

— Pois por mim, está ótimo, seu anão teimoso, insensível e cabeça-dura!

 

Quatro pares de olhos arregalados viram Thorin se afastar, pisando duro. Ágil e rápido, Eldrin pôs a lança em riste e correu para dentro da tenda, os demais logo atrás.

 

— Lady Anna! A senhora está ferida?

 

— Não, Eldrin, claro que não. — Anna parecia chateada, mas se surpreendeu ao ver os três que o seguiam. — Bilbo? Kíli, Fíli? O que houve, está tudo bem?

 

— Foi o que viemos saber! — respondeu Bilbo. — O que foi aquilo?

 

Kíli parecia assustado:

 

— Vocês romperam mesmo o noivado? Por quê?

 

Fíli comentou, temeroso:

 

— Isso não vai ser bom.

 

Anna olhou para eles, que pareciam muito assustados, e comentou:

 

— Calma, gente. Não é preciso entrar em pânico.

 

Bilbo lembrou:

 

— Mas Thorin disse que não haverá casamento!...

 

Kíli parecia a ponto de chorar, como se tivesse seis anos:

 

— Por favor, façam as pazes. Vocês não devem ficar separados.

 

Fíli se ofereceu:

 

— Eu falo com Thorin, se quiser.

 

Anna ia rir, mas todos ali (exceto Eldrin, é claro) pareciam tão angustiados que ela não teve coragem. Com esforço, ela se controlou e disse:

 

— Podem ficar todos calmos. Não há motivo para alarme.

 

— Tem certeza?

 

— Claro. Thorin está só... sendo Thorin.

 

— E o que isso quer dizer?

 

— Quer dizer que ele deve ficar irritado e resmungão durante algum tempo, depois vai pensar melhor e falaremos sobre o casamento.

 

Bilbo quis saber:

 

— Mas afinal, o que causou isso?

 

Anna explicou:

 

— Thorin tinha planos de juntar nosso casamento e sua coroação em uma festa só, grandiosa. Eu sugeri que fizéssemos o casamento agora, enquanto minha família ainda está aqui.

 

Fíli repetiu:

 

— Sua família?

 

— Eu quis dizer meu tio Bilbo, Lord Elrond, meu amigo Eldrin, Gandalf... E toda a companhia, é claro. Daqui a pouco, muitos deles viajarão de volta para seus lares, e talvez alguns da companhia queiram voltar a Ered Luin para trazer suas famílias. Eu gostaria muito que todos vocês estivessem em meu casamento, e talvez a coroação demore ainda alguns meses. Agora já estão todos aqui. O único motivo para não nos casarmos agora seria a ausência de Dís, sua mãe. Será uma lástima ela perder o casamento do irmão. Eu entendo isso. Mas eu sei que Bilbo logo vai querer voltar para a sua toca em Bag End, Lord Elrond tem que voltar a Rivendell...

 

Bilbo ficou curioso:

 

— Foi só isso?

 

— Bom, para Thorin, parece que é muita coisa — disse Anna. — Acho que ele não gostou que eu tenha dito que preferia uma cerimônia simples, para nossos amigos apenas. É algum costume entre anões terem que fazer grandes festas quando se casam?

 

Kíli e Fíli se olharam, dando de ombros.

 

— Não — respondeu Fíli. — Acho que não.

 

Anna sorriu para todos.

 

— Viram? Então é só teimosia dele. Certamente logo Thorin vai pensar melhor no assunto.

 

Bilbo chegou bem perto de Anna e garantiu, de maneira séria:

 

— Olhe, seja lá o que for que aconteça, eu estarei a seu lado, Anna. Pode contar comigo.

 

— Eu sei que sim, Bilbo. — Anna sorriu e pegou a mão dele. — E agradeço muito. E vocês também, rapazes. Todos vocês. Mas não se preocupem, tenho certeza de que está tudo bem.

 

Mesmo que a certeza de Anna não fosse tão firme quanto ela transparecia, preferia sorrir. Eldrin curvou-se, de maneira cerimoniosa:

 

— Estarei aqui se precisar, milady.

 

— Eldrin? Você costumava ser meu amigo, sem tantas formalidades. Espero não tê-lo desagradado.

 

— De maneira alguma, senhora — respondeu o elfo. — Mas devo prestar respeitos à prometida do Rei de Erebor.

 

Bilbo pareceu impressionado, Fíli e Kíli estavam satisfeitos. Só Anna lembrou:

 

— Bom, espero ainda contar com sua amizade. Ela significa muito para mim.

 

— Não se preocupe quanto a isso. Será sua enquanto a quiser.

 

O elfo fez nova reverência e Anna sorriu, respondendo ao gesto. Depois ele saiu, e Fíli comentou:

 

— Ele até que não é mau — para um elfo.

 

Anna comentou:

 

— Eldrin é um grande amigo. Eu ficaria muito triste se ele não estivesse no meu casamento.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— Como você disse, vai dar tudo certo. Eu não perderia esse casamento por nada nesse mundo.

 

Kíli tomou a iniciativa:

 

— Então é melhor garantir que esse casamento vá mesmo se realizar. Vou cuidar disso agora mesmo, minha tia!

 

E saiu, decidido. O irmão deu de ombros.

 

— Melhor eu ir atrás dele.

 

E foi exatamente isso que fez. Bilbo sorriu:

 

— Vai dar tudo certo... Não vai?

 

— Claro que vai, Bilbo. Não se preocupe.

 

O hobbit a quem considerava tio a encarou alguns segundos. Depois abriu a boca, como se fosse dizer algo, mas fechou em seguida. Anna o encorajou:

 

— Bilbo, diga o que está pensando.

 

Ele enrubesceu um pouco.

 

— Bem, é que... Olhe, Anna, não quero me meter em sua vida. Mas você e eu somos família, como se fôssemos sangue, certo?

 

— Claro — disse Anna. — Por isso é que deve me dizer o que se passa em sua cabeça.

 

Bilbo disse:

 

— É só que me ocorreu... Bem, é que com Thorin sendo Thorin, como você diz, esse tipo de coisa se torna bem comum de acontecer.

 

Anna concordou, suspirando:

 

— Ele é um anão teimoso, não há dúvida.

 

— E você tem certeza que serão felizes, Anna? Digo, não precisa se casar com ele só pelo pequenino.

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Não, Bilbo. Pensei que não tivesse dúvidas. Amo Thorin mais do que consigo dizer. Por isso vou me casar com ele. Nosso filho foi só uma consequência desse amor.

 

— Eu sei disso — Bilbo se apressou a dizer. — Mas você sabe como ele pode ser, e, bem, eu quero que saiba que _realmente_ pode contar comigo. Se Thorin se mostrar teimoso demais, sabe, então, bem... você e o bebê podem vir morar comigo em Bag End. A qualquer hora.

 

Por essa Anna não esperava.

 

— Bilbo...?

 

O hobbit não a deixou terminar.

 

— Bom, vocês são família, e eu sempre terei minha porta aberta para vocês, pelo tempo que quiserem. — Ela abriu a boca, mas Bilbo se apressou a emendat. — Pode acontecer, Anna, não tente negar.

 

— Não vou negar. É claro que Thorin e eu vamos discutir às vezes, talvez até brigar. Toda relação passa por problemas. Mas eu sempre vou tentar resolver as coisas. Viver sem Thorin seria penoso demais para mim. Se isso acontecesse e eu aceitasse seu convite de ir até Bag End, provavelmente você receberia uma pessoa muito triste e sem vontade de viver: e com uma criança mestiça, ainda por cima.

 

— Não se preocupe com a criança. Adoro crianças! Daria alegria a Bag End. Poderíamos criá-la juntos. Eu gostaria disso. Sou um solteirão solitário, Anna. Acho que uma criança me faria bem.

 

Ela sorriu.

 

— Então quem sabe haja uma criança em seu futuro? Nunca se sabe. Confie no destino.

 

Ele indagou:

 

— Está dizendo algo que... está no futuro?

 

Anna garantiu:

 

— Prometi jamais revelar o futuro. Mas talvez deva confiar nele, Bilbo. Como eu confio no meu. Agradeço sua oferta generosa, de coração. Em outras circunstâncias, saiba que eu a aceitaria alegremente.

 

Bilbo pediu:

 

— Só não a descarte, está bem? Ela continua de pé.

 

Anna sorriu e pediu:

 

— Venha aqui, seu hobbit adorável. — Ele obedeceu, e ela beijou sua testa. — Não é à toa que você é o melhor tio que eu já tive em toda a minha vida, Bilbo Baggins.

 

O hobbit até enrubesceu, antes de comentar:

 

— Bem, se vocês brigaram só por causa da data do casamento, então Thorin aceitou bem suas... habilidades, eu deduzo.

 

— Habilidades?  — repetiu Anna.

 

— Sim, você sabe... — Bilbo se inclinou de maneira conspiratória e sussurrou: — Aquela coisa com Safira.

 

A moça arregalou os olhos e perdeu toda a cor que tinha em seu rosto. Bilbo também arregalou os olhos e deduziu:

 

— Você _não_ contou a Thorin?

 

— Eu me esqueci completamente! — choramingou Anna. — Bilbo, você não faz ideia das coisas que me aconteceram. Eu tinha planos de contar a ele assim que ficasse claro que ele não estava mais doente.

 

— Anna, acho que deve fazer isso o quanto antes.

 

— Claro, claro. Será a primeira coisa a fazer. Er… quero dizer, assim que Thorin parar de ser... Thorin.

 

Bilbo sorriu, mas sabia que tudo daria certo.

 

Isso se Thorin fosse compreensivo, claro.

 

Naquele momento, Bilbo se deu conta que depender da compreensão de Thorin podia não ser a atitude mais segura da Terra Média.

 

É claro que Anna pensava a mesma coisa.

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 _khazâd_ = anões

 _khebabhûn_ = (o) forjado

 _khebabinh_ = (a) forjada

 

 


	63. Diálogos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna se divide entre palavras amigáveis e conversas profundas

 

Naquela noite, a refeição de Anna foi trazida por Ori. Para a moça, foi um alívio. Nada de colóquis profundos ou assuntos secretos: apenas uma refeição leve e palavras amigáveis do doce Ori.

 

— Em breve as minas poderão voltar a trabalhar, segundo dizem — informou o animado anão. — As caldeiras já estão quase consertadas, e aí as fundições podem ser as primeiras áreas a entrarem em operação.

 

— Parece ótimo, Ori — disse Anna. — Neste momento, Erebor pode dar contribuição valiosa para reconstruir a cidade de Valle, fazendo ferramentas e outros recursos para os homens. Depois pode se dedicar à sua especialidade, que são ouro e joias. Estou certa?

 

Ori sorriu:

 

— Poderá retomar o antigo esplendor.

 

— Ori, será que parte desse calor que as fundições vão gerar não pode ser aproveitado para aquecer a montanha? Digo, é inverno e está frio. Se esse calor esquentar água, e essa água for canalizada de maneira apropriada...

 

Ori exclamou, entusiasmado:

 

— Poderia haver banho quente a qualquer hora!... Vou falar com os engenheiros! Eles certamente saberão fazer isso! Que boa ideia, Dona Anna!

 

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado, Ori.

 

Uma voz diferente soou na entrada da tenda.

 

— Oh, que bom ver pessoas alegres e de bom humor.

 

Anna saudou:

 

— Gandalf! Entre, vamos.

 

Ori disse:

 

— Já que está aqui, Sr. Gandalf, posso deixar Dona Anna em boas mãos.

 

Anna agradeceu:

 

— Obrigada pelo jantar, Ori. Diga a Bombur que estava delicioso.

 

O jovem anão fez uma reverência antes de sair. O mago cinzento sentou-se na cadeira ao lado da cama e indagou:

 

— Como se sente?

 

— Fisicamente estou bem. Fora isso, porém, há algumas questões me preocupando.

 

— Posso imaginar — disse ele, encostando-se em seu cajado. — Lord Elrond me deixou a par de algumas delas.

 

Anna praticamente gemeu de vergonha:

 

— Aparentemente, todo mundo na Terra Média sabia a meu respeito, mas ninguém achou que eu deveria saber...!

 

Gandalf sorriu:

 

— Você parece ter o dom de me surpreender, minha doce Anna. Lord Elrond me disse que lhe fez um convite dos mais incomuns, um de grande honra, mas você não respondeu.

 

Constrangida, Anna disse:

 

— Gandalf, eu entendo a honra que é ter recebido um convite desses de Lord Elrond, mas não é uma resposta fácil. Tente se colocar em meu lugar.

 

O olhar do mago para ela foi tão repleto de afeição e orgulho que Anna até ficou desconcertada.

 

— Não, Anna, doce e querida Anna, você é que parece não ter entendido. Se você aceitar o convite de Lord Elrond, a honra será toda dele. Pois você é uma joia rara, uma criatura preciosa. Para os povos desta terra, alguém como você não é vista desde tempos imemoriais, e ainda assim só em lendas. Os elfos a reverenciam pela dádiva que você representa.

 

Anna o encarou com ceticismo:

 

— Gandalf, desculpe, mas isso tudo me parece um pouco exagerado. Não, corrija isso: parece _muito_ exagerado.

 

Ele se riu:

 

— Quando terminar seu treinamento, verá que não é exagero. Quem sabe que outras potencialidades se escondem em você? Sua vinda à Terra Média jamais foi fruto do acaso ou desprovida de intenções maiores. Não, minha cara Anna, certamente você tem um papel importante a cumprir.

 

— E quem sabe se eu já cumpri esse papel, mudando a história? De qualquer forma, acho tudo isso um exagero. Minha vida anterior era tão comum e totalmente corriqueira!... Sem esquecer que eu não sei quem me trouxe para cá, como ou por quê. Lord Elrond não soube me dizer, mas você sabe como os elfos podem ser quando não querem falar sobre um assunto. E você, Gandalf? Pode me esclarecer?

 

— Bem... — começou ele, mas logo desistiu. — não.

 

Anna quase virou bicho.

 

— Não?! Como assim, não? Por que não? Não pode, não sabe, não quer ou não tem permissão?

 

O mago não alterou a voz:

 

— Eu não tenho certeza e prefiro não arriscar.

 

— Bem, eu pensava que não havia criatura mais irritante do que elfos quando não queriam responder uma pergunta. Claramente, eu me esqueci dos Istari!... — Gandalf abriu a boca para responder qualquer coisa, mas Anna o interrompeu: — Tudo bem, não importa. Tenho uma pergunta importante a fazer e esta resposta eu vou exigir.

 

— Vamos a ela, então.

 

— Se (e é um grande se) eu conseguir convencer Thorin a se casar comigo o quanto antes, você me honraria em oficiar a cerimônia?

 

Gandalf abriu um enorme sorriso.

 

— Mas, minha querida Anna, já lhe disse que a honra será toda minha. Então devo comunicar a Lord Elrond que você prefere não ser treinada?

 

— Não seja precipitado. Meus planos de casamento destinam-se a preservar meu filho a não nascer fora dos laços do casamento. Sei que sua sociedade condena isso.

 

Gandalf assentiu:

 

— É uma medida sensata.

 

Anna suspirou:

 

— Isso se eu conseguir convencer Thorin. Quero me casar enquanto você, Bilbo, Lord Elrond e muitos outros estão aqui.

 

— Mas o que impede?

 

— Bem, há a ausência da única família de Thorin, sua irmã Dís. Mas a verdade é que ele gostaria de fazer um casamento associado à coroação.

 

— Ah — fez Gandalf. — Uma espécie de demonstração política.

 

— E também uma declaração da volta de Erebor a seu lugar como um dos grandes reinos da Terra Média. Ele não me disse isso, mas duvido que isso não tenha passado por sua cabeça.

 

— Ele é um rei, e reis sempre pensam no seu reino e no seu povo.

 

Anna sorriu:

 

— Talvez eu devesse ter mencionado isso primeiro.

 

Gandalf suspirou:

 

— Sim, talvez. — Ele a encarou de maneira profunda. — Anna, você está feliz?

 

— Sim, claro que sim. Não sei por quanto tempo ficarei feliz, mas no momento eu estou.

 

— O que quer dizer?

 

— Gandalf, Lord Elrond me diz que terei que deixar para trás Thorin e meu bebê. Acha que isso me fará feliz? Meu bebê e meu marido!...

 

— Mas saber que estará contribuindo para a segurança deles não ajuda?

 

— Não, não muito — respondeu ela, sinceramente. — Ainda não tive oportunidade de dizer a Thorin algumas das coisas a meu respeito — essas que vocês relutavam em me contar. Imagine como ele vai se sentir se eu tiver que dizer a ele que terei de abandoná-lo por causa dessas coisas!...

 

Gandalf suspirou:

 

— Nessa terra, tudo tem um preço.

 

— Sim. Só preciso decidir quanto estou disposta a pagar.

 

O velho mago suspirou:

 

— Essa, minha doce Anna, é uma decisão que ninguém pode ajudá-la a tomar. — Ele a encarou gravemente. — Posso ver que carrega preocupações em sua mente. Há algo que possa ajudar?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Oh, não tenho certeza. Estou com umas dúvidas bobas, que nunca me deixaram em paz.

 

— Dúvidas?

 

— Bobagens. Tolices. Inseguranças.

 

— Esse tipo de dúvidas nunca foram tolices. Posso sentir que você está perturbada, Anna. Se quiser falar, eu posso ouvir.

 

Ela se sentia envergonhada:

 

— A verdade, Gandalf, é que eu sei que amo Thorin muito, muito mesmo. Mas ele é um rei. Terei que ficar ao lado dele. O que sei sobre ser uma rainha ou liderar um povo? Sou uma moça simples. Não sou treinada sobre política, sobre poder, sobre etiqueta. Não sei como me comportar, sou desajeitada e-

 

Gandalf a interrompeu:

 

— Pelo que vi antes da batalha, você estava indo muito bem nos quesitos diplomáticos. O que eu vi foi uma negociação e tanto com Bard e Thranduil, _a favor_ de Thorin... mesmo que ele tenha ficado furioso.

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Eu só estava tentando salvar a vida dele e evitar uma guerra. Não tinha nada a ver com política.

 

— Cara Anna, muitas vezes decisões de Estado não são mais do que tentativas de salvar aqueles a quem amamos. E você tem um amor muito profundo por Thorin Oakenshield. Ele também tem semelhante sentimento por você. Esse amor pode crescer e ser o maior tesouro já produzido por Erebor. Acredite: a seu lado, Thorin poderá ser um governante muito melhor. Você já ensinou muito a ele sobre compaixão e os verdadeiros valores. E ele já lhe mostrou que você é uma pessoa muito mais importante do que sempre acreditou, a despeito de sua verdadeira herança. Juntos, poderão fazer de Erebor um lugar de paz, de progresso e virtudes.

 

— E eu vou me casar! — Anna sorriu de maneira triste, lágrimas nos olhos. — Gostaria que minha mãe pudesse ver isso. Ela nunca me disse, mas acho que ela tinha perdido as esperanças de me ver casada.

 

— Oh, você está com saudades de casa. Dá para entender.

 

— Na verdade, Gandalf, é só da minha mãe. Fico triste que ela não possa ver o neto, que eu não possa falar com ela sobre gravidez e coisas de mulher, ou de família. — Anna notou duas lágrimas caindo. — Não pensei que ficaria aqui. Às vezes ainda acordo achando que estou em minha casa, no meu mundo, sonhando com tudo aqui. Mas eu nunca mais verei meu mundo, não é?

 

Gandalf deu de ombros:

 

— Quem sabe o que o futuro traz? Mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza, Anna: você pode não estar no lugar onde deseja estar, mas certamente está no lugar onde _precisa_ estar.

 

— Deixe-me esclarecer. Eu _quero_ estar aqui, Gandalf. Ficar na Terra Média pode não ter sido minha escolha, mas é uma solução que me agrada, especialmente nestas circunstâncias. — Anna suspirou. — Vai ser muito difícil viver sem eletricidade, água encanada, internet, esgoto e medicina de ponta, mas posso perfeitamente dispensar combustíveis fósseis, poluição e ritmo de vida frenético pelo resto de minha existência.

 

O mago confessou:

 

— Eu realmente gostaria que você um dia me contasse mais sobre o seu mundo. Parece ser um lugar curioso, pois às vezes você usa termos que não têm paralelo nessa terra.

 

Anna sentiu a onda de melancolia se esvair quando ela ironizou:

 

— E por que não? Já que eu consegui esculhambar com a história, por que não falar um pouco sobre meu mundo?

 

— Isso seria muito interessante — disse Gandalf, os olhos brilhando.

 

A moça suspirou, antes de dizer:

 

— Só lhe peço um favor: não me pergunte sobre o futuro da Terra Média. Tenho medo até de pensar nisso, pois eu já mudei a história e não sei as consequências que isso poderá ter nos anos futuros.

 

Gandalf sorriu:

 

— Oh, bem, isso seria pedir demais, não? Mas talvez você se angustie menos se considerar uma coisa. Muitas vezes, pensamos que um grande fato será um vagalhão destruidor nas águas do tempo, quando as grandes mudanças podem ser atribuídas a pequenas marolas e marés. Ademais, o que está feito não pode ser mudado. Todos lidaremos com as consequências, de um jeito ou outro.

 

Pela primeira vez, Anna sorriu, confortada e disse:

 

— Obrigada, Gandalf. Eu realmente me sinto melhor depois de suas palavras.

 

Gandalf deve ter respondido alguma coisa, mas Anna não ouviu e sentiu um arrepio quando viu Thorin entrando na tenda. Ele não se anunciou, apenas entrou de maneira quieta e circunspecta.

 

Anna não interpretou aquilo como um sinal confortador.

 


	64. Tudo ou nada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anna decide que é hora de abrir

 Anna observou Thorin entrar na tenda, com um olhar apreensivo. Ela sabia que o diálogo a seguir não seria nada fácil, mas era melhor enfrentar tudo de uma vez. E não era pouca coisa.

 

Gandalf notou o olhar de Anna mudando e virou-se. Ao ver Thorin, o mago se apressou em dizer:

 

— Oh, Thorin, que bom que chegou. Eu preciso ir ver Lord Elrond, mas não queria deixar Anna sozinha. Poderia fazer companhia a ela?

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha aquiesceu:

 

— Claro, Gandalf, pode ir em paz.

 

— Obrigado, meu caro.

 

Gandalf podia ser bem polido quando queria, pensou Anna. Ela esperou o mago sair para perguntar, de maneira tímida:

 

— Ainda está chateado comigo?

 

Thorin respondeu:

 

— Talvez sim.

 

— Preciso lhe dizer uma coisa, e acho que ficará ainda mais chateado comigo — adiantou-se Anna. — Só espero que entenda as minhas razões.

 

Thorin a encarou, notando que era sério.

 

— Mas não prefere primeiro saber o que penso sobre a data do casamento?

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça, dizendo, com angústia genuína:

 

— Não estou certa que haverá casamento depois que eu lhe contar o que preciso.

 

— Pequena — Thorin sentou-se na cama dela, preocupado —, o que foi?

 

Ela fechou os olhos, dizendo, em voz miúda:

 

— Menti para você. Peço mil desculpas, mas eu não vi outra opção. Só que eu não quero me casar com isso entre nós. E… se você não quiser mais se casar comigo, eu vou entender.

 

Ele a encarava, abismado.

 

— É tão grave?

 

— Por favor, me escute. Acontece que, ao longo de nossa jornada, fui descobrindo que as mudanças em mim foram maiores do que meramente ter um corpo novo e menor. Descobri também ser capaz de falar línguas que antes nunca ouvira falar. Entendo a língua de seu povo, e dos elfos também. Pude até falar com um tordo!

 

Thorin se espantou:

 

— Como isso é possível?

 

— Não tenho certeza — confessou Anna. — Mas isso não é tudo. Graças a Beorn, descobri que também sou capaz de trocar peles.

 

A isso ele reagiu encarando-a com um misto de ceticismo e apreensão. Anna continuou:

 

— Eu também não acreditei, a princípio. Achei que Beorn estivesse fazendo troça de mim, mas… ele me ajudou a treinar. E quando fui experimentar, bem, deu certo. Eu consegui.

 

— Então você… é um urso também?

 

— Essa é a diferença. Eu posso ser qualquer animal. Na verdade, eu preciso dizer que… Desculpe, Thorin, mas não posso mais esconder isso.

 

— Esconder o quê?

 

— Não existe Safira. Na verdade, Safira existe, só que... ela sou eu.

 

Ele se ergueu, assustado, e deu dois passos para trás. Anna se encolheu, envergonhada.

 

— Desculpe, por favor, Thorin. Eu vou entender se você não quiser mais se casar comigo.

 

O rei anão a encarou, uma expressão indecifrável. Anna podia sentir a decepção emanando dele em ondas. A voz dele estava muito estranha quando ele perguntou:

 

— Por quê?

 

Ela não pôde evitar lágrimas:

 

— Você ia ficar doente, e se soubesse de meu segredo, poderia querer me usar. Eu só procurei me preservar. Se você soubesse desse poder enquanto estava doente, poderia tentar me forçar a fazer algo que eu não queria. Tente entender.

 

Thorin virou-se de costas para Anna. A moça tentou se controlar, mas estava difícil evitar as lágrimas. Na verdade, ela se sentia muito culpada por ter mentido daquele jeito, mas ela não vira nenhuma alternativa. E isso poderia ter lhe custado seu futuro com Thorin. Talvez ela devesse mesmo aceitar a proposta de Elrond e se mudar para Lothlórien. Ou para Bag End, com Bilbo.

 

Anna não pôde deixar de pensar na ironia que era em ter amigos que lhe ofereceram lugares para morar num mundo ao qual ela não pertencia. Ao menos ela não estava desamparada. Sim, podia ficar sozinha, pois sem Thorin ela não teria mais ninguém em sua vida, mas não estaria totalmente desamparada.

 

Havia um silêncio tenso no ar. Anna sentia um buraco no estômago, um que ameaçava fazer voltar a deliciosa refeição de Bombur.

 

E Thorin nada dizia.

 

De repente, ele quebrou o silêncio, em voz suave, sem se virar para ela.

 

— Mais uma vez, não sei o que fazer com você.

 

Anna sentiu seu coração se partir ao ouvir isso, mas não respondeu. Thorin indagou, ainda de costas:

 

— Pretende continuar a manter segredo disso?

 

Anna deu de ombros:

 

— Sim. É o melhor a fazer. Essas habilidades já serviram ao propósito que eu queria: ajudar a salvar você e a reaver a montanha. Mas entendo que outros podem querer cobiçá-las ou usar aqueles a quem amo para me forçar a fazer coisas que não quero. Por isso jamais contarei a ninguém sobre elas. Mas eu não poderia esconder tamanho segredo de você. Para ter um casamento cheio de mentiras, prefiro não ter casamento algum.

 

Foi quando Thorin se virou. Anna viu os olhos azuis a encará-la, avaliando sua determinação e sua sinceridade. Era um escrutínio que a deixava desconfortável, e ela desviou os olhos.

 

— Conte-me quando usou essas… habilidades.

 

Como prometera, Anna não lhe escondeu nada: falou da sua chegada à Cidade do Lago, quando adoeceu por conta dessas trocas de pele. Ela notou os olhos de Thorin se arregalando quando ela contou que esteve frente a frente com Smaug — e que foi o dragão que revelou sua gravidez, quando ela nem mesmo sonhava com isso.

 

Thorin nada comentou, e Anna continuou a falar, em tom de desabafo, sobre Safira. Ela jamais pensou em voltar a trocar sua pele para a de um dragão depois que Smaug morrera, mas sua única forma de ajudar os anões de Erebor durante a batalha seria sendo um animal grande e feroz, então ela recorrera a Safira. Contudo, Anna confessou que ia ficar difícil esconder-se debaixo das escamas azuis e verdes, se ela continuasse a sumir toda vez que Safira aparecia. Alguém eventualmente ia terminar notando e talvez ligasse as coisas, expondo seu segredo.

 

Anna explicou:

 

— Eu pretendia me transformar em um outro animal durante a batalha, mas aí eu vi Kíli nas mãos de Azog, e perdi a cabeça. Não pensei, agi por instinto.

 

Thorin indagou, sentando-se na cama:

 

— É verdade que tinha desistido de mim?

 

Anna abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada:

 

— Pensei que _você_ tivesse desistido de mim, pelo que fiz com a pedra de seu pai e de seu avô. Achei que não me quisesse mais.

 

Thorin ficou em silêncio e depois indagou:

 

— Essa sua... habilidade... Ela também ajuda a convencer pessoas?

 

Ela respondeu, curiosa:

 

— Não. Por que está perguntando isso?

 

— Você parece ter grande influência sobre os elfos e também os humanos.

 

Anna se constrangeu:

 

— Oh, bem, eu já ia entrar nesse ponto. É que, por causa dessa habilidade, de alguma forma, os elfos acreditam que eu seja uma criatura ligada à raça deles.

 

— Você tem sangue _elfo_...? — Thorin indagou com uma voz quieta, uma que Anna sabia ser a mais perigosa que ele tinha.

 

— Não, não é isso — ela se apressou a dizer, coração acelerado. — Na verdade, Lord Elrond me disse algumas coisas que eu nem acreditei, sobre eu ser de uma outra raça, coisas assim. Acho que não importa muito. Mas o fato é que eles me consideram um tipo de... parente. Sei que você não gosta de elfos, mas eu fiquei com a impressão que eles... er... me adotaram, ou coisa assim.

 

Anna estava vermelha, envergonhada. Thorin não ia gostar nada daquilo, mas ela tinha prometido que não mentiria mais. No momento, ela estava preocupada com a reação de Thorin.

 

E tinha razão. Ele ficou vermelho:

 

— Eles não têm nenhum direito sobre você!

 

— Eles não reclamam nenhum direito sobre mim. Mas eles me protegerão se eu pedir. Acho que até me abrigarão, se você me expulsar de Erebor.

 

Anna viu Thorin praticamente mostrar os dentes ao rosnar:

 

— Como ousam achar que eu a expulsarei? Que acham eles que sabem a meu respeito? São _elfos!_

 

— São minha gente agora — lembrou ela. — E isso pode não ser de todo ruim: quem sabe agora poderemos ter mais harmonia com os elfos silvestres? São vizinhos de Erebor, e devemos ter boas relações com os vizinhos. Se eu puder ajudar nisso, ficarei feliz.

 

Thorin ficou em silêncio por uma pausa. Depois indagou:

 

— É por isso que quer adiantar o casamento?

 

— Não. Eu não sabia de nada disso quando sugeri que nos casássemos o quanto antes. Mas agora eu tenho toda essa família para considerar. Não posso deixar de convidá-los. Eu já queria convidá-los antes, po motivos diferentes. Lord Elrond me salvou a vida duas vezes, e o rei Thranduil deve ser convidado por questões políticas.

 

De novo, Thorin se ergueu em silêncio e olhou para outro lado, comentando:

 

— Eu não fazia ideia da extensão de seu segredo.

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Por ser um segredo extenso é que eu não posso mais escondê-lo de você. Também espero que ver a extensão deste segredo ajude você a entender meus motivos para não torná-lo conhecido.

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha sentou-se perto dela e pegou em sua mão. Pela primeira vez, Thorin disse palavras que tranquilizaram Anna.

 

— Não pense que estou raivoso, minha pequena. Só fiquei surpreso. Primeiro estava surpreso que pudesse ter me traído de verdade. Agora vejo que não é este o caso. Depois fiquei surpreso com seu julgamento, sábio além de seus jovens anos. Tem razão: é um poder que pode despertar a cobiça de muitos. Muito provavelmente, durante minha vergonhosa doença, eu pudesse ter tentado usá-lo, com consequências desastrosas. Esse poder é seu, e somente seu, para usar como lhe aprouver.

 

Anna levou o rosto à mão dele, acariciando-o:

 

— Oh, Thorin...!

 

Ele a envolveu em seus braços, e Anna sentiu um manto de alívio cobrindo-a com os braços do homem que amava.

 

— Como pôde acreditar que eu haveria de não querê-la mais, _ghivashel?_

 

Anna aninhou-se a ele, com um suspiro:

 

— Confiança é tão importante quanto amor. Temi que você não confiasse mais em mim, e sei que esse tipo de dúvida pode não ter volta.

 

Thorin beijou o topo da cabeça dela, dizendo:

 

— Suas palavras me deram grande alegria. Estou tão orgulhoso de você, pequena. Eu não poderia desejar mulher mais digna para compartilhar comigo o trono de Erebor.

 

Anna ergueu o rosto:

 

— Tem certeza que vai me querer a seu lado?

 

— Agora mais do que nunca. Você será minha conselheira real.

 

— Mas eu nada entendo de reinos, política, e essas coisas!...

 

Thorin sorriu para ela e cochichou:

 

— Basta ficar atenta e chamar a atenção do rei quando ele estiver prestes a cometer uma asneira.

 

Anna sorriu.

 

— Está se tornando minha especialidade.

 

— Outra especialidade que você está aperfeiçoando é ter boas ideias.

 

— Como assim?

 

— Sua ideia de antecipar o casamento é excelente. É disso que precisamos para levantar os ânimos de todos. Devemos consultar Óin sobre sua saúde e fazer isso o quanto antes.

 

Anna abriu um sorriso como não fazia há muito tempo:

 

— Mesmo? — Ela o abraçou com força. — Oh, Thorin, obrigada!

 

— Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado.

 

— Devemos comunicar os convidados imediatamente! — disse ela, entusiasmada, mas então se lembrou: — Seu povo tem algum ritual especial de casamento que eu deva saber?

 

Ele ficou em dúvida:

 

— Suponho que não. Basta reunir os convidados, jurar amor eterno diante de Mahal, unir as mãos e queimar a fita. Depois há a festa, canto, dança. Só isso.

 

Anna o encarou, incrédula.

 

— Simples assim?

 

— Isso mesmo.

 

— Agora me responda: se eu fizer essa mesma pergunta à sua irmã, ela me responderia desse jeito?

 

Thorin a encarou, absolutamente intrigado, quase ofendido:

 

— O que minha irmã tem a ver com qualquer coisa?

 

Pacientemente, ela explicou:

 

— Eu só quis dizer que às vezes uma mulher tem uma percepção diferente da percepção de um homem. Sua irmã poderia mencionar costumes aos quais você provavelmente nunca prestou atenção.

 

Ele ainda não tinha certeza se deveria ficar indignado ou não, mas respondeu:

 

— Suponho que tenha razão. Seu povo tem muitos rituais de casamento?

 

— Oh, muitos: noivas usam branco, há padrinhos e madrinhas, o pai entrega a noiva ao noivo, o casal abre as danças da festa, a noiva joga o buquê...

 

— Buquê? Que buquê?

 

— Toda noiva leva em suas mãos buquê de flores. Depois ela joga para as convidadas casadoiras. Reza a tradição que quem pegar o buquê será a próxima a casar.

 

Thorin franziu o cenho:

 

— Não me recordo de buquês. Vocês têm alianças?

 

— Sim, sim! Como fui esquecer? — respondeu ela. — Normalmente é um anel liso, de ouro, usado no quarto dedo da mão esquerda.

 

— Liso? Sem pedras?

 

— A tradição é que a aliança seja sem pedras nem ranhuras. A aliança lisa simboliza um casamento sem dificuldades e percalços para o casal.

 

— Interessante — foi tudo que ele disse.

 

Anna o encarou, intrigada com o tom dele, que de repente se tornara sóbrio. Tentou ler o rosto dele, mas nada encontrou. Então indagou:

 

— Thorin? Você ficou sério de repente. O que houve, meu amor?

 

— Você falou em dificuldades. Fico pensando em quantas vamos enfrentar.

 

— Thorin... Eu estive pensando nisso. — Anna começou a dizer, com cuidado. — Sei que seu povo tem tradições e costumes muito rígidos, e eu não sou um de vocês. Então... Se por causa disso você se prejudicar, eu quero que me diga.

 

Ele a ajeitou em seus braços, suspirando:

 

— Eu gostaria de dizer que não, que não haveria problemas. Mas meu povo desconfia de estranhos, é cheio de suspeitas com outros povos. Seria ingenuidade minha achar que todos a aceitarão de braços abertos. Eles não a conhecem, _ghivasha_. Não sabem como você é preciosa. Já seria difícil em circunstâncias normais, mas minha posição só complica a situação.

 

— Você é o rei sob a montanha, líder deles. Por isso é que proponho não divulgarmos o fato que eu sou parente de elfos. Que acha?

 

— Parece uma boa ideia. Mas não deveria fazer isso, se eles são realmente sua família.

 

— Thorin, sua consorte não pode ser motivo para uma fraqueza política. Prefiro não ser sua esposa a ser o motivo de uma crise em Erebor.

 

— Pois prefiro abdicar do trono a ficar sem você. Se o seu lugar é a meu lado, meu lugar não é longe de você!

 

Anna se escandalizou:

 

— Thorin, você é um rei, um líder de seu povo. Não pode negar isso!

 

— Fíli é meu herdeiro, da Linhagem de Durin — lembrou Thorin. — Tenho a quem entregar o trono. Poderia voltar a ser um ferreiro em Ered Luin, ter vida nova com minha mulher e meu filho.

 

Anna o encarou, já sem saber o quão seriamente ele falava. Depois indagou:

 

— Thorin, não pode estar mesmo pensando em deixar o trono de Erebor! Depois de tudo que passamos? Não mesmo!

 

Ele a encarou, os olhos azuis faiscando:

 

— Se Mahal me dissesse que esse é o preço a pagar para ter você a meu lado, eu pagaria de bom grado. — Thorin adquiriu um ar divertido no rosto sisudo ao indagar: — Se eu fosse um simples ferreiro, sem tesouro, sem coroa e sem montanha, deixaria de me amar, pequena?

 

Anna lembrou, com um sorriso:

 

— Quando eu o conheci, Thorin Oakenshield, você não tinha coroa, nem tesouro, nem montanha, mas você já era meu rei.

 

Thorin a apertou entre seus braços e cobriu os lábios de Anna com os seus, sussurrando:

 

— _Ghivashel_...

 

Após entregar-se ao beijo, Anna sorriu, envergonhada, indagando:

 

— Será que posso pedir um presente de casamento ao meu futuro marido?

 

Thorin sorriu e concordou antes mesmo de saber o que era. Quando descobriu o que tinha acabado de prometer, porém, teve vontade de rosnar.

 

Pensando bem, Anna teve a impressão de que ele chegou a rosnar baixinho.

 

 

**Palavras em Khuzdul:**

_ghivasha_ = tesouro

 _ghivashel_ = tesouro de todos os tesouros

 


	65. Planejamento e execução

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma cerimônia improvisada

 

 

Durante uma noite inteira, Anna temeu a reação do senhor de Rivendell quando ela fosse obrigada a dizer que, por mais honrada que ela estivesse, era obrigada a declinar do convite. No fim, foi muito menos doloroso do que imaginava.

 

Anna sorria ao dizer:

 

— Espero que esteja presente a meu casamento, Lord Elrond.

 

O elfo inclinou-se numa reverência.

 

— Ficarei honrado e feliz.

 

Anna dirigiu-se aos demais elfos presentes em sua tenda:

 

— Estão todos convidados, e também Lord Gwaihir. — Ela pegou a mão de Thorin, que estava a seu lado. — Faço questão de todos vocês, pois eu os considero minha família. Na cerimônia que vai oficializar o início de minha família com Thorin, eu os considero indispensáveis.

 

Gandalf era todo sorrisos:

 

— Desejo muitas felicidades ao casal.

 

Thranduil e seu filho Legolas também se curvaram.

 

— Que Ilúvatar derrame muitas bênçãos em vocês dois e todo o seu povo.

 

Thorin pigarreou antes de dizer, desconfortável:

 

— Erebor pode marcar sua reconstrução com base na amizade entre nossos vizinhos humanos... e elfos.

 

Elrond ergueu uma sobrancelha, sem esconder a surpresa. Gandalf estava com um sorriso tão grande que seu rosto parecia prestes a se partir em dois, bem como Bilbo. Thranduil, por sua vez, estava com os olhos tão arregalados que eles corriam o risco de saltar de suas órbitas. Eldrin e Legolas traziam sorrisos para Anna, que encarava Thorin com um orgulho quase palpável. Bard quebrou o silêncio:

 

— É uma declaração auspiciosa, rei Thorin.

 

Anna adiantou:

 

— Devido às circunstâncias de grande perda entre nossos povos, preferimos uma cerimônia simples, praticamente apenas para nossos amigos e família. Não é uma ocasião para banquetes.

 

Gandalf concordou:

 

— Muito sensato. E quando serão as bodas?

 

Anna respondeu:

 

— Não demora. Alguns preparativos já começaram, mas eu preciso ser liberada de meus curadores primeiro.

 

— Isso não deve demorar — comentou Bilbo. — Você parece cada vez melhor.

 

Thranduil se dispôs:

 

— Com a permissão do Rei Sob a Montanha, os elfos de Mirkwood gostariam de ajudar a preparar um local especial para o casamento.

 

Bard se adiantou:

 

— Como prova de apreço, os homens da Cidade do Lago gostariam de oferecer um jantar em comemoração às núpcias.

 

Thorin se curvou:

 

— É generoso de sua parte, Rei Thranduil, Rei Bard.

 

Anna acrescentou:

 

— É prático também. Calculo que Lord Gwaihir vá ficar desconfortável dentro da montanha.

 

Legolas sorriu:

 

— Melhor começarmos os preparativos, então. E muitas felicidades.

 

Anna esperou que todos saíssem e então se virou para seu futuro marido, beijando-lhe a bochecha:

 

— Obrigada, Thorin. Sei que não deve ter sido fácil.

 

O Rei Sob a Montanha respondeu, com um suspiro:

 

— Vou nomeá-la conselheira para assuntos estrangeiros. Não sei se vou aguentar isso de maneira permanente.

 

A Consorte sorriu:

 

— É um grande homem, futuro marido, será um grande Rei para Erebor e pode sempre contar com minha ajuda.

 

Eles se beijaram. Naquele momento, o futuro era todo feito de promessas e alegria.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

Um dia antes dos curadores a liberarem, Anna descansava sozinha quando um anão que ela nunca vira antes entrou na sua tenda. Ela ficou apreensiva, saudando:

 

— Sim?

 

Ele se apresentou, com uma mesura floreada:

 

— Dáin Ironfoot, a seu serviço.

 

Anna abriu um sorriso:

 

— Dáin! O primo de Thorin, claro! Sente-se, por favor. Eu sou Anna.

 

Ele obedeceu, rosto sério, as longas barbas crespas bem tratadas.

 

— Sim, senhora, sou eu. Já que meu primo não nos apresentou, achei melhor fazer isso eu mesmo.

 

— Que bom que fez isso. Eu não tinha certeza se voltara às Colinas de Ferro e ia pedir a Thorin que nos apresentasse o quanto antes. Queria agradecer a sua ajuda e a de seus guerreiros para a defesa de Erebor.

 

Com o jeito ríspido de anões, ele comentou:

 

— Francamente, madame, eu fiquei curioso para conhecer a estrangeira de que tanto falavam e que virou a cabeça do Rei Sob a Montanha.

 

Ela enrubesceu:

 

— Se falou com os membros da Companhia, saiba que eles podem exagerar muito. Especialmente Bofur!

 

— Mas não há exagero sobre virar a cabeça de Thorin. Tem planos de se tornar rainha?

 

Anna sentiu o tom inamistoso do anão e não se intimidou:

 

— Já assinei um contrato de casamento a esse respeito. Ele me concede o título de Consorte. Como não sou de sua raça, não posso ser rainha.

 

— Humpf — fez ele, com desprezo. — E a criatura que carrega, terá título?

 

Desfazendo-se de qualquer ar amistoso, Anna escolheu as palavras para responder:

 

— O filho do Rei Sob a Montanha deve ser chamado de príncipe, não deve?

 

— Não se ele for apenas um bastardo da realeza.

 

Anna garantiu, já tentando se conter:

 

— Esta criança não nascerá fora do casamento. Thorin e eu nos uniremos na semana que vem. Como parte da família, Dáin, está convidado para a cerimônia. E eu sugiro que não decline do convite.

 

Aí mesmo é que o anão fechou a cara:

 

— Tem uma língua atrevida para querer dar ordens ao senhor das Colinas de Ferro!

 

— Meu senhor, foi apenas uma sugestão, não uma ordem. Em nome da boa convivência dentro da Linhagem de Durin, também estou disposta a esquecer sua visita e seus modos em se aproveitar da ausência de Thorin. Mas para isso terá que mostrar mais boa vontade do que fez até agora.

 

Ele ficou vermelho:

 

— Recorre, então, à chantagem, senhora?

 

Anna suspirou, desarmando-se. Essa não era a melhor maneira de lidar com ele. Ela não queria brigar, não com Dáin. E foi isso mesmo que disse, em tom sincero:

 

— Não, nada disso, meu senhor. Só estou tentando poupar Thorin de aborrecimentos desnecessários. Não quero dar a ele o desgosto de enfrentar resistências dentro de sua própria família. Thorin teceu-lhe grandes elogios e pareceu-me ter grande afeição a sua pessoa. Penso apenas que nós dois poderíamos evitar essa decepção. Deixemos animosidades de lado, por favor — por Thorin. Pode me odiar o quanto quiser, mas não o magoe, eu lhe peço.

 

Dáin a encarou para avaliá-la. Depois apertou os olhos e indagou:

 

— Faria isso só para não magoá-lo? Engoliria seu orgulho?

 

— Meu único orgulho é que Thorin me ache digna de seu amor da mesma forma como eu o amo — respondeu Anna sinceramente. — Se tinha intenção de me ofender por eu ser quem sou, Lord Dáin, lamento dizer que não me ofendeu. Mas gostaria de saber se podemos evitar que Thorin tenha esta decepção.

 

O anão observou:

 

— Sabe que outros de meu povo podem levantar essas objeções a seu respeito, não sabe?

 

— É claro que sei, e espero por isso — respondeu ela. — Mas outros não são família. E é só isso que importa.

 

Dáin ficou calado, pesando as palavras dela.

 

— Como vou saber que não é uma estrangeira interesseira, que pretende trair meu primo e pilhar Erebor?

 

Ela deu de ombros:

 

— Acho que não tem como ter garantias. Terá que ter confiança.

 

Dáin fez uma expressão de suspeita:

 

— Confiar em _você?_

 

— Não. Terá que confiar no julgamento de Thorin.

 

Mais uma vez o anão calou-se, assentindo. Então se aproximou dela, dizendo de maneira conspiratória:

 

— Tem certeza que não é uma bruxa, ou coisa assim?

 

— Oh, não. O mago por estas paradas é Gandalf.

 

— Oh, bem.

 

Anna acrescentou, também de maneira conspiratória e divertida:

 

— Mas se isso ajudar, saiba que o rei élfico Thranduil disse na minha cara que eu o assusto.

 

Dáin arregalou os olhos, encarando-a como se a visse pela primeira vez.

 

— Ora, ora! No final de contas, meu primo não está enfeitiçado! Alguém capaz de meter medo naqueles elfos comedores de mato não pode ser má pessoa!...

 

Anna e Dáin Ironfoot trocaram sorrisos, num clima muito mais amistoso. A moça pensou o que Thorin diria sobre isso, quando soubesse, mais tarde.

 

_Muito_ mais tarde.

 

 

0o0 o0o 0o0 o0o

 

 

No fundo, o casamento foi bem menos complicado do que Anna imaginara. A cerimônia foi pela manhã, e as comemorações vararam noite adentro.

 

Além da comida, os homens da Cidade do Lago também providenciaram mulheres para ajudar Anna em seu vestido de noiva. Embora muitas das tradições a que estava acostumada não fossem seguidas, era costume a noiva ter um vestido especial. Foi aí que Anna conheceu Ruth, uma mulher que foi de imensa ajuda nesse quesito. Dori também ajudou, para que as tradições do povo dos Barbalongas fossem observadas.

 

Até chegar o casamento, a tenda que Anna ocupara durante a convalescença terminou virando uma espécie de quarto privado. Thorin disse que o quarto real dentro da montanha estava sendo preparado para recebê-la após o casamento. Eles só viveriam no aposento quando fossem marido e mulher.

 

Quando o grande dia chegou, meros três dias depois que os curadores a liberaram, a manhã era fria, com um sol pálido que se confundia com o nevoeiro de inverno. Felizmente, não havia vento, e os convidados se concentraram no espaço ao ar livre preparado pelos elfos ao lado de uma grande tenda preparada em caso de chuva. O grande rio estava ao lado do campo onde Gandalf se postava no centro, os convidados dispersos num padrão claro: anões de um lado, elfos e humanos de outro. Todos esperavam a chegada da noiva.

 

Sob o anúncio de uma trombeta élfica, Anna entrou no local, conduzida por Bilbo. Ela estava num vestido de veludo cinza com detalhes em pele. Tinha pedras no cabelo e estava adornada com fitas que ostentavam o selo de Thorin Oakenshield. Após uma discussão com Dori (que queria enchê-la de joias), Anna concordara em usar um anel em cada mão, um colar e uma pulseira. Um buquê, contudo, era impossível, pois que era inverno. Mais uma vez Dori tinha sido a salvação, ao sugerir que ela levasse na mão uma pequena coroa trançada de azevinho e carvalho, duas madeiras complementares. O carvalho, claro, era uma referência a Thorin. Por sua vez, Bilbo vestia sua elegante camisa de mithril com o cinto de pérolas sob um rico casaco bordado.

 

Bilbo levou-a para diante de Gandalf, onde Thorin a esperava. Como o Rei Sob a Montanha não havia tido uma cerimônia formal de coroação, ele usava apenas uma tiara principesca. Sua túnica era na sua cor, azul real, e ele usava também uma jaqueta de couro e peles, botas finas de couro e anéis nos dedos, além das contas de ouro nas tranças do cabelo cuidadosamente penteado. Seus olhos emitiram um brilho profundo ao fitar Anna. Os demais convidados dividiram-se entre finos trajes elegantes (elfos de Mirkwood e os dois de Rivendell) e reluzentes uniformes militares (anões e humanos).

 

Anna não podia negar sentir um bando de borboletas no estômago ao ver Thorin a esperando, muito elegante, um largo sorriso, ao lado dos sobrinhos igualmente arrumados e sorridentes, cabelos e barbas impecáveis. Parecia que tudo era um sonho e que ela iria acordar a qualquer momento.

 

E quem precisava ouvir a Marcha Nupcial?

 

Bilbo levou-a até Thorin, e Anna beijou-lhe a bochecha, sorrindo. Depois o hobbit pôs a pequena mão da moça na de seu noivo e postou-se ao lado de Elrond. Thorin beijou a mão de Anna e sorriu para Bilbo, antes de se virar para Gandalf.

 

O mago sorria para eles com afeição palpável, mas se dirigiu a todo o grupo:

 

— Ilustres amigos, queridos convidados, sejam todos bem-vindos. Estamos juntos hoje na celebração da união de um dileto filho de Mahal e uma criança de Yavanna, sob a bênção dos deuses e dos Valar. Embora esta combinação seja inédita de muitas formas e maneiras, ninguém pode dizer que seja equivocada. O amor de Thorin por Anna e de Anna por Thorin não deve ser duvidado por ninguém, e certamente trará frutos além do que qualquer um aqui é capaz de prever. Amigos, somos testemunhas de um dia extraordinário, e o futuro de Erebor e toda a Terra Média se desenha com uma expectativa notável. E antes que eu comece a me estender muito, convido todos que queiram a externar seus votos ao casal.

 

A palavra ficou aberta a todos, e muitos dela fizeram uso. Elrond falou de harmonia, Eldrin citou fidelidade, Thranduil de fartura, Bilbo desejou fertilidade, Dáin mencionou prosperidade e Gwaihir desejou céus limpos e ventos benéficos. Anna não pôde deixar de se emocionar diante da demonstração de apreço de seus amigos.

 

Gandalf agradeceu a todos e continuou:

 

— Após as bênçãos e votos de nossos amigos, chegou a hora do casal se pronunciar diante de todos. Thorin, é de sua própria vontade que você toma essa mulher como sua esposa para dela cuidar, amar e respeitar?

 

Ele olhou para Anna, um sorriso nos olhos, e respondeu:

 

— Sim.

 

— E você, Anna, é de sua vontade receber esse homem como seu esposo para amar, respeitar e honrar?

 

— Sim — ela respondeu, emocionada.

 

O mago pediu:

 

— O portador das alianças agora vai produzi-las.

 

Kíli se adiantou:

 

— Sou eu! Aqui.

 

Gandalf convidou:

 

— Os noivos agora trocarão alianças. Thorin, você colocará a aliança em Anna e ela fará o mesmo em você, com a ajuda de Kíli. O formato das alianças, um círculo perfeito, sem início nem fim, simboliza a eternidade de seu amor e de sua união abençoada por todos os Seres Superiores.

 

Assim foi feito, Anna sem conseguir esconder as mãos trêmulas de emoção. Kíli se afastou e Gandalf chamou:

 

— Fíli, o portador da fita, agora vai proceder às amarras nupciais.

 

Mesmo sabendo do que se tratava, Anna se surpreendeu quando Fíli usou uma espécie de cipó cerimonial enfeitado com fitas para amarrar seu braço ao de Thorin. Nas fitas, estavam escritos mais votos de prosperidade, proteção, harmonia e amor. Para lacrar a amarra, Fíli derramou mel. Gandalf ergueu os braços unidos e proferiu:

 

— Sejam todos testemunhas da união dos destinos deste homem e dessa mulher até o fim dos seus dias. O mel significa a doçura que vai permear sua união por toda a eternidade. Saiam daqui, agora unidos, e vivam um para o outro e os dois abençoados por Valar, filho de Aulë e filha de Yavanna.

 

Thorin e Anna deram uma volta em frente aos convidados, exibindo os braços unidos, seguidos pelo portador das alianças e o portador da faixa. Em seguida, a fita foi queimada. Isso concluíra a parte da cerimônia.

 

Agora começava a parte da festa. E Anna não podia dizer, com sinceridade, que tenha prestado muita atenção à sua festa de casamento. É que havia muita coisa acontecendo ao mesmo tempo.

 

Uma festa sem muito tempo de preparação e no rastro de uma batalha obviamente era marcada pelo improviso e a informalidade. Embora Lord Elrond e Eldrin parecessem bem à vontade, Thranduil tinha um aspecto mais reservado, e Anna se desculpou por não poder oferecer uma festa à altura dos banquetes de Mirkwood. Legolas circulava bastante, e o elfo era alvo da curiosidade de Bain, filho de Bard. Anna teve pena do isolamento a que foi submetido o Senhor da Cidade do Lago e foi cumprimentá-lo.

 

Normalmente, o casamento de um rei seria ocasião para um festim de vários dias, mas Thorin considerou muito sensatas as considerações de sua noiva. Uma festa grandiosa seria de mau gosto diante do recente desastre à volta. Famílias tinham perdidos seus entes queridos para a fúria do dragão ou para os horrores da guerra. Thorin concordou em deixar a grandiosidade cerimoniosa para outra ocasião.

 

No mais, a festa ocorreu como se podia esperar de toda festa: havia música, bebida, comida, alegria, celebração. Era grande a animação entre os anões, um grupo ruidoso por sua própria natureza. Anna, porém, prestava atenção em seu marido (e ela ainda tinha dificuldade em absorver a realidade de estar casada com Thorin), tentando fazer um exercício de imaginar o futuro: como seria sua vida em Erebor, seu filho, um reino na montanha...

 

Ela estava um pouco distante, distraída com esses pensamentos quando uma voz a interrompeu:

 

— Então esta é sua escolha?

 

Anna encarou Elrond, que a olhava com uma expressão profunda. Ao se dar conta do que ele perguntava, Anna respondeu:

 

— Eu escolho a felicidade, meu senhor. Seu convite me honra mais do que posso dizer, mas não sinto que eu tenha escolha neste assunto.

 

O elfo assentiu:

 

— Entendo. Desejo-lhe toda a felicidade do mundo. E lembre-se: somos sua família. Sempre que precisar, estaremos prontos a apoiá-la.

 

Ela disse, sinceramente:

 

— Obrigada, Lord Elrond.

 

— É melhor voltar para junto de seu marido. Ele a procura.

 

Anna voltou para a festa mais tranquila. Apesar de toda a excitação, ela se sentia em paz.

 

Quando o sol se punha, Balin cochichou algo a Thorin, que estendeu a mão a Anna, convidando:

 

— Hora de nos recolhermos.

 

Ela sorriu e ergueu-se da mesa para despedir-se dos convidados. A maioria, contudo, estava tão envolvida na festa, que sequer prestou atenção nos dois. Um dos mais animados era Bilbo, que dançava vigorosamente quando Anna deixou o local da festa, enquanto as primeiras tochas eram acesas.

 

Thorin guiou-a para dentro da montanha, e era impossível Anna não notar a diferença no local: como os companheiros disseram, o interior tinha sido limpo. Os industriosos anões tinham feito um excelente trabalho, e a montanha perdera o ar de decadência e destruição.

 

Anna olhava para cima, maravilhada:

 

— Thorin, tudo está tão lindo!...

 

— E ainda não terminou. Espero que goste de nosso quarto.

 

Anna deixou-se levar escada acima até a ala real, que já conhecia. Mas Thorin a levou a um quarto diferente, os aposentos do rei. Ele abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse primeiro.

 

— Sua nova casa, minha rainha. Seja bem-vinda.

 

O amplo local de paredes de pedra já estava com a lareira acesa, o que o tornava ainda mais aconchegante. Havia uma cama dupla grande, com cobertores e peles, tapetes e cortinas, além de tapeçarias nas paredes. Dois armários altos (um deles aparentemente embutido) e uma cômoda com cinco grandes gavetas eram os móveis do local, mas também havia um baú grande, uma poltrona e uma escrivaninha, que Thorin já começara a usar, pois havia pilhas de papéis, pergaminhos e pastas.

 

Ao lado da cama, uma mesa alta tinha um jarro e uma bacia de abluções. Uma mesa baixa tinha um jarro de água, uma ânfora de vinho e uma cesta com frutas. Uma porta lateral dava para uma sala de banho ampla.

 

Anna a tudo observava sem nada dizer. Thorin interpretou aquilo como um mau sinal e observou, tentando conter a decepção:

 

— Claro, vamos mudar tudo o que você não gostar.

 

Ela notou o tom dele e apressou-se em dizer, abraçando-o:

 

— Não quero mudar nada! Eu adorei, Thorin. Obrigada.

 

Ele sorriu suavemente para ela:

 

— Quero que seja feliz aqui, minha pequena. Vou fazer tudo para isso acontecer.

 

Anna sorriu, ainda agarrada a ele:

 

— Thorin, já está acontecendo.

 

Os lábios deles se encontraram, acendendo um fogo que ambos ansiavam por apagar. Em minutos, os dois arfavam e seus corpos se apertavam um contra o outro. Thorin sussurrou entre beijos:

 

— Minha pequena...

 

Anna o acariciava, suas mãos percorrendo as longas madeixas de Thorin entre gemidos.

 

— Meu amor...

 

Ambos ainda estavam enganchados um nos braços do outro quando conseguiram chegar aos tropeções à cama. Lá, ambos desvencilharam-se dos intrincados trajes de festa e entregaram-se um ao outro.

 

Durante horas o fogo do amor de um pelo outro ardeu com intensidade. Embora não fosse mais uma paixão proibida, o ardor deles não diminuíra, alternando momentos de ternura com desejo incontrolável. Thorin beijava o ventre levemente inchado de Anna, que o abrigava em seus braços. Ele a adorava sem cessar, e Anna demonstrava a saudade que seu corpo sentia. Quando a paixão de seus corpos esfriou um pouco, descansaram enrodilhados.

 

Ainda era noite quando Anna acordou nos braços do marido. Thorin ressonava suavemente, uma expressão tranquila em seus traços. Anna sorriu, feliz, o coração se inchando de amor. Ela se enrolou numa coberta e foi até o armário embutido.

 

Para sua alegria, descobriu que era uma porta. E dava para uma janela com uma sacada.

 

Anna ajeitou a coberta nos ombros e saiu para ver a noite. Não havia vento, mas isso não impedia que o frio cortante a deixasse arrepiada. Ela olhou para cima, vendo a silhueta da lua crescente no horizonte e uma miríade de estrelas acima. Era uma vista linda.

 

Anna se assustou ao sentir uma pesada manta de peles sendo posta em seus ombros e o corpo quente de Thorin a envolvê-la.

 

— Está frio, _ghivasha_.

 

Ela admirava a paisagem:

 

— É tão lindo aqui fora...

 

— Mandei fazer essa janela especialmente para você.

 

— Sério? Obrigada! Eu adorei, Thorin.

 

— Sigin-Tarâg Ursul.

 

— Como?

 

— É tradição que na noite de núpcias o casal troque seus nomes secretos. Não o usamos nunca, pois esse é o nome com o qual Mahal vai nos receber quando formos aos Salões de Mandos. O meu nome é Singin-tarâg Ursul.

 

— Singin-Tarâg Ursul — repetiu ela. — Qual é o significado?

 

— Quer dizer "fogo do povo de Durin".

 

— Digno de um rei. Lamento não poder retribuir a gentileza. Não tenho um nome secreto. Mas meu nome tem um significado.

 

— Um significado?

 

— A palavra Anna é de uma língua antiga da minha terra. Quer dizer "graciosa".

 

Thorin sorriu, beijando os cabelos de Anna.

 

— É um nome muito apropriado, minha graciosa.

 

— O seu também lhe cai bem. Agora fiquei emocionada e triste.

 

— Triste?

 

— Por não ter um nome secreto. Espero que isso não signifique que Mahal vá nos separar quando chegarmos aos Salões de Mandos.

 

— Eu enfrentarei Mahal e Mandos em pessoa, mas não ficarei longe de você, _khebabinh_. Além disso, podemos pensar num nome em Khuzdul para você.

 

Anna o encarou, desta vez sem sorrir:

 

— Thorin, por favor, me diga com sinceridade... Preferiria ter se casado com alguém de seu povo? Alguém que pudesse lhe dizer um nome secreto, essas coisas?

 

Thorin a apertou contra si.

 

— Claro que não, _ghivashel_. Você é tudo que quero, até o fim de meus dias.

 

Ela se entregou ao abraço, aninhando-se em seu peito com um suspiro suave:

 

— Eu nunca pensei que fosse possível amar alguém tanto quanto amo você.

 

— Eu também não — disse ele. — Depois de tanto tempo, pensei que eu não teria mais chance de encontrar amor.

 

Os dois trocaram um beijo suave e ficaram abraçados, na sacada, um respirando o ar do outro. Após alguns minutos, Thorin alertou:

 

— Veja. Vai amanhecer.

 

Anna virou a cabeça e viu o céu se tingindo de azul ao longe. Ainda iria demorar até o sol sair, especialmente daquele lado da montanha. Parecia que o dia seria claro, de céu limpo e muito frio. Ela sussurrou:

 

— Um novo dia. Um começo.

 

Anna ergueu a cabeça e sorriu para Thorin. Ele devolveu o sorriso.

 

Estava começando o primeiro dia do resto de suas vidas. Os dois sabiam disso. Instintivamente, Anna levou a mão à barriga, acariciando seu outro novo começo. A mão de Thorin, maior e calejada, cobriu a mão pequena de sua mulher.

 

Um futuro os esperava. Mas essa já é uma outra história.

 

E naquele momento Anna agradeceu não ter ido parar em Hogwarts.

 

Fim

 

 


End file.
